Dine and Dash
by KittyTylz
Summary: Bella gets dared dine&dash but is caught by the restaurants owner, Edward Cullen. He's a 19-year-old dangerously attractive but deadly gangster. The well connected leader of the Shadow Fangs, he also happens to be the enemy of the gang her best friend Jacob belongs to and she's stuck in his territory to avoid a permanent record. AH/AU,Possessward,Torch Awards Peoples Choice Winner
1. Dine and Dash

**_Disclaimer:_ **All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

**_Authors Note:_ **Hey, guys I'm around. I have no time at all to work on anything but my job. We're on the road and we're covered in targets that need to be met and reports we've got to present so logging on from the hotel is a damn near impossible task when I'm dead tired. I apologize for the wait nevertheless. I want to thank each and every one of you for your support, it meant a lot to me and quite honestly, since things on the job got heavier, you guys are the sole reason I'm continuing. Love to you all.

Hopefully, this is good news for the enormous amount of you who requested me to continue on FF because you can't access any other sites. Don't worry, I'm keeping my word, here I am *kisses*. A reader named Steffie is to thank for it, she gave me an idea to continue posting here. The story will remain as is; however, chapters with MA content will be posted censored here on FF. For those chapters, I will prompt you and provide a link for whoever wants to read the full MA chapter on my journal site. It's a simple alternative and I hope it works for you because it keeps the story safe therein ensuring its continuation.

On to the normal song and dance: Please consider yourselves warned, there is angst, cussing, crime and manipulations of reality to suit the direction in which I need the plot to go. I've taken of Psychology classes at university and the vast majority of my friends are majors in the field so I've chosen to use subject matter we have knowledge on in this story. I reiterate there will sensitive issues here (angst), by no means continue reading this if this is not your cup of tea. Possessiveward/Gangward, destructive-Bella. AH/AU and the ages of the characters have been thought through, it has a purpose behind it but it will only be understandable as the story progresses. I reiterate from this point on if you opt to proceed you do so of your own accord.

NC-17 version of story will be available on The Writers Coffee Shop. My penname is KittyTylz.

Thank you for all the e-mails, reviews and messages to show your love and support. I've said it before, it completely blew me away, I didn't expect that there was such a large following/backing for this story. You guys are forever in my hearts and I promise that I will continue as long as I know you're reading, the wait is simply because of my demanding job right now. Please send love to my hardworking beta, the fabulous _JustJJ_ who is damn near heaven sent, _awesomella_ the angel who corrects my crappy Italian, the amazing _Elana86_ who kept trying to help me find places to continue and sweet _Steffie_ who gave me a solution so you can have easy access to D&D here where it all began. Here we go...

Love always,

Kat

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dine and Dash<span>_**

**_*~*~*_** **Chapter One – Dine and Dash ****_*~*~*_**

_'The shadows of our own desires stand between us and our better angels, and thus their brightness is eclipsed.' (Charles Dickens)_

* * *

><p>"Move it along Bells, we don't have all day," Sam laughed while I mumbled curses under my breath.<p>

They always did this, I swear. It was like they constantly had to worry about me breaking so I was never allowed to go out on their "errand" runs. I mean, I already know they're in a gang. I've practically been around the _Grey Wolves_ all my life. We go to parties, the beach, family shindigs and just hang out together all the time. But when they have "business" to take care of, I'm shipped back home like a house mouse and the males get to go out on a testosterone hype. I've seen them get into fights before. I mean, how bad could these "errands" be? Okay, the fights are probably really bad… but it's life, I can handle it, I'm sure. I don't have to be handed over for safe keeping every time they bust a lip or bruise an eye…

I'm being a naïve little bitch, I know, but I still wish that I could go tonight. There's some problem with the Shadow Fangs so they have to take off. _Shadow Fang_ is a gang as big as Sam's. They're lead by a total hothead named Edward Cullen. According to Jake, I've seen Edward a long time ago, when I was like 11? I can't really remember though considering how hard a time I was having back then. But anyways, I've heard from other sources that Edward's unbelievably easy on the eyes, but he's totally lethal. He bust open this one guy's head on the pavement just for bumping into him and he'd been arrested twice... in the same _month_, but they can never keep him in. And there's this one guy in his gang, Emmett, he's a freaking mountain of sheer muscle and his cousin or something, Jasper? He's been to Juvie. And apparently, this other guy, James, was wanted for murder at some point and that's just to name _four_ out of _all _the members! I've only ever caught glimpses of them once or twice when I was with Jake, Sam and Embry in Seattle, but the Wolves huddled me away before I could get a good look at anyone besides muscle man Emmett and a flicker of someone's gorgeous bronze mess of hair. Anyway, Shadow Fangs are totally notorious around the North and inland areas, where the Wolves are going tonight. It's _their _territory _not _Sam's. Sam's territory is the west coastline and La Push. So, in all honesty, I know that Jake and the rest leave me at home because they do a bit more than bust lips and bruise eyes. I fully realize they're trying to protect me from all the hardcore stuff they do, _but_ I'm worried and you can't blame me, they're my friends and Jacob… Jake's my brother.

"Chin up, soldier, we'll be back in no time," Jacob's cold hand shot out to steady me as I stumbled down the back of Sam's Jeep Hurricane. Jesus, it's the coldest winter yet.

"Yeah, just come back with all ten fingers and toes attached," I warned them.

"Sure thing, Bells, but no guarantees on their side," Seth grinned toothily.

"He's 17 and he gets to go! It's totally ridiculous. If I can't come, then he shouldn't get to go either," I protested. The truth of the matter is, Seth's pretty much as dangerous as the others, but he's also the most playful, which means he's a cocky little twit who is most likely going to get hammered if he doesn't keep himself under control out there. So on the off chance that they relent, I could be saving him from some severe blood loss.

Sam raised his brows incredulously, "He's a year older than you, Bell."

I'm about to point out that I'm turning 17 soon, when I'm cut off.

"_And _I'm actually part of the pack," Seth chipped in like the twit he is. I swear the juvenile 5-year-old in him will never grow up.

_Fine, go get your head bust open, see if I care._

_Argh, I care!_

Shaking my head, I finally relent and step away from them with a deep sigh. "Just be careful!" I call over my shoulder, screaming so that they can hear me over their insane, adrenaline induced yells as the taillights burn bright and they wave out the window in vague acknowledgment that I said anything at all.

"Boys," I mutter and shake my head in disappointment, walking towards shelter. I grab the icy handle and enter the much welcomed warmth of the cozy cottage styled house. "Hey guys, I'm home."

"In the kitchen," Sarah calls, out of breath.

Shrugging off my coat, I allow my nose to lead me towards the delicious smell coming from the kitchen. "Hey Sari, what's up?" I ask, grabbing an apron.

"Roast lamb," she says, and holds up a dish to me, allowing the smell to engulf me, before placing it back in the oven, with a huge, crinkly smile that's a carbon copy of Jake's. Turning back to me, she raises a brow as she eyes me and dries her hands in a dish towel. "Boy's leave you again?" She asks knowingly.

"One day, I will injure them." I grab a wooden spoon and try to jab a pineapple slice for emphasis, but the slippery thing just slides away to the other side of the counter, not doing much to prove my point at all. "I'm just, you know… working my way up to it." My face twists of its own accord at the end, as the pineapple slice mocks me from its side of the counter.

Sarah chuckles as I eye the wooden spoon and pineapple slice with a frown. Taking the spoon out my hand, she replaces it with a knife. "It's all about the weapon," she says, in a really bad Godfather impersonation. Raising my brow, I laugh along at her silliness. "Now practice on those fruit for me." She nudged her head in the direction of a fruit salad she's already started.

Sarah doesn't know much about the activities of the guys that Jake and I hang out with. For all she knows, Jake's simply going through a teenager phase with his friends, but she really has no clue that her son belongs to an actual gang.

We both worked in silence while I mused on the delicate yet intricate facets of my relationships. Sarah's not related to me, heck none of them are. Her husband, Billy, and my dad grew up together. He's my dad's best friend. It would've probably remained that way if my mom hadn't skipped town 13 years ago. Now this is home. At least, it is during the weekends, holidays and any other time I want to drop by. My dad really didn't know how to take care of a 3-year-old, and with his heavy work schedule I could see where he was coming from. He wasn't always Forks Chief of Police, but he worked hard for the position so that we'd be okay. While he was out slaving, it was Billy and Sarah who stepped in. Sarah's awesome, she makes me miss Renee less…

Anyway, now Sarah, Billy and Jake are extended family. I love them as much as they do me. They're my way of life. In fact, the Grey Wolves are the only friends I have outside of school and I prefer it that way… because well, it's always been that way.

I have some friends at school, mainly Angela, Mike, Eric, and Jessica, but we only ever see each other when _I'm at school_. I school up North, mostly because Forks High is near both the police station and my dad, Charlie's, house. It's not much of a comfort to Jake and the guys that I go to school in Forks, since it's Shadow Fang territory. But it isn't really a big deal, it's not like Edward Cullen would have any reason to bother me. Jacob and Sam have ensured that I'm greatly unknown in their dealings. Besides, me going to school there makes it easier to see my dad. He picks me up after school because I live with him during the week, except holidays. He was pretty adamant that I go to school in Forks and not on the Res where the boys went. I think it's because we'd hardly ever see each other if I did. I miss my dad a lot, he's great, but I know he feels guilty about Renee leaving, so he made the sacrifice of letting Sarah raise me just so I'd have a make-shift mother. I hated Renee for that. But I love Charlie and Sarah for it even more.

An ice breeze shook us to attention as Billy shut the back door.

"Something smells good," Billy's gruff voice said appreciatively, as he wheeled himself into the kitchen.

"Sarah's going all out today." I grinned as she blushed and swatted the dishtowel at me.

"Abusing my little girl when I'm not looking, eh?"

I turned and bounded towards the joking, gravelly voice. "Dad! What are you doing here?" I smiled widely and hugged him. He, in return, did an awkward one armed pat on my back, Charlie's never really been one for emotional displays.

"What? Your ol' man not allowed to drop by for some dinner?"

"Sure, he can," I hugged him one more time against his will and gleefully showed him my butchered fruits. I'm useless in the kitchen, I know, but it doesn't stop me from trying. I grinned like the mischief emoticon as I watched Dad try to come up with a way to compliment my disaster.

"Well, you coulda just said no."

Billy let out a gust of rumbling laughter as Charlie pretended to pack up and leave 'cause I apparently used my salad to refuse him dinner.

"Ha-ha," I pouted and thumped my salad bowl down on the counter with too much force.

"Come on, Charlie, it's not beyond saving. I'm sure it tastes fine." Sarah patted my shoulder, even though she was well aware that I was faking my disappointment.

"Where'd Jake go?" Billy inquired after looking around the room and Sarah answered to the best of her knowledge.

"Oh, he's spending some time down at the beach with the rest of the boys."

Part of me feels bad that they don't know about their activities, but it's not my story to tell. So, as per usual, I just shrug.

"I swear that kid keeps getting bigger and bigger every time I see him," Charlie comments, setting the table.

"He's nineteen, Dad." This is something that my father always seems to forget.

"Well, you two are growing up too fast if you ask me," he huffs, taking a seat across from me.

"Oh, give it a rest, Charlie. It was bound to happen sometime," Sarah chimes in, actively hinting to Charlie that he can't expect me to be his little girl forever. How I love this woman!

"Can't blame a guy for trying," Dad mumbles under his bushy mustache and dishes out for himself. "You coming home today, Bells?"

The phone cuts off my reply and I shoot Dad an apologetic look before answering. "Hey, Jess."

"Bella, how are you?" I know better than to actually answer that, so instead I just remain quiet, knowing Jess isn't really interested in the answer, It was merely her greeting. _Jess does not disappoint_, steamrolling through the rest of her speech, "We haven't seen you in a long time, so here's the plan. We're all meeting on Friday morning at the diner so we can take a trip down to Port Angeles. You coming? And, by the way, the answer better be "yes", or I have Angela's permission to alienate you at school on Monday."

I roll my eyes. _Classic Jess_. "That'd be great, Dad," I answer my father's question, and he chuckles, having heard Jess's boisterous voice from across the table.

"What was that?" Jess asks, confused. Guess she isn't called 'Dad' very often then.

Laughing lightly, I confirm the plans with her, "I'll be there, Jess."

"Yay!" I can practically see her doing a silent, happy clap at getting her way, before she hastily says goodbye. No doubt to call Angela. "See you at 9 then! Bye."

"Bye," I mumble into the now dead phone, laughing to myself. Nothing livelier than Jessica on the week before school starts up again.

Just then the front door burst open and in walked Jacob, Seth and Jared. The three off them looked A okay, but I'm guessing there's a reason why the others didn't come in as well... My Dad's police cruiser is a big give away that the Chief of Police is around. They send me the wry smile they usually do after running "errands" like these, to say all's well and then proceeded as if it's any other day with everyone else in the room. Much to everyone's amusement, Seth reaches for the salad first and at the sight, grimaces and incredulously inquires, "So Bella cooked again?"

Twit!

_~.~.~_

Charlie and I got home pretty late last night but he tried to get in some father daughter time… sorta… There's only so much fun one can have watching baseball when you have no interest in the game, so I was up in my room fast asleep by the first home run.

I was still asleep when Dad left for work this morning. I found a note on the fridge saying he'd be back by 5, but he'd left me some money in case I wanted to go out. After my shower and normal routine, I decided to take him up on that offer. There wasn't much to do at home and I figured I could get myself something to wear on Friday. It wasn't often I got to go out with other females, so I may as well look the part.

My neighbor was headed into town and I managed to hitch a ride there, before quickly called dad to let him know my plans and to find out if I could meet him at the station afterward so we could come home together. He said it was fine, which meant I had roughly an hour and a half to myself.

Forks didn't have much to offer when it came to recreation, but it still had more than La Push did. I walked around aimlessly for half an hour until I managed to find a little clothing shop at the corner of the street. It was a miracle that the weather was holding up. I had only just realized that the sky was heavily laden with dark clouds. Better make this a speedy shopping trip, I decided quickly, not wanting to get caught in the downpour.

The sales clerk was a petite female with long, striking red hair. I swear she looked like she had flames flowing down her back. Aside from the fire hazard on her head though, she looked very pretty and friendly in that "buy some of my clothes" way.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked in a friendly tone.

"Nah, thanks, just looking."

She returned my smile with her own friendly, cat-like one and walked back to the register while I sifted through some of the clothing racks. The dresses were gorgeous, but I was looking for something casual. These dresses were meant for prom or something else of the sorts. "Any casual wear?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded towards the far end of the store, clearly distracted by the good-looking, blonde guy that had entered the store and was headed in her direction. Deciding to give them a bit of privacy, I moved towards the casual dresses at the back of the store. _My God, whoever designed these dresses was a genius! They were gorgeous, in a casual way_. I was stuck between a deep blue one that flared from the waist and went down to my knees, and a black and teal handkerchief dress. Holding out both in front of me, I scanned my appearance in the full-length mirror next to the window. They both looked fabulous, but there was no way I'd be able to afford them both. Eventually, I managed to settle on the black and teal one.

By the time I get back to the till, the blonde guy is seated on the counter with his legs dangling over. It's only _then_ that I notice his clothing. He's dressed head to toe in dark red, black and metallic gold. He turns away from the cashier, and I catch sight of his piercing blue eyes. The color is icy, and a brief confusion flashes through them when he turns around and smirks at me, clearly not understanding why I'm gawking at him like he's death. The girl looks between us in confusion, and I hastily shove the dress on the countertop and bolted out the door. _There is no way I need that dress THAT much. I've got to get out of here before, by some fluke, this guy recognizes me!_

I race out the doorway and into the steady drizzle. I can hear the cashier yell after me, asking if there was something wrong with the dress and right afterwards, the guy asks, "You know her, Victoria?"

My steps quicken as the rain beats down more heavily, knowing, in some part of my subconscious, that I've got to get out of the downpour. By now, I've hopefully gotten far enough away, but my sweater is clinging tightly to my body and my hair is plastered to my face. I round the corner and silently thank God that there's a garage dead ahead of me, a perfect place to wait out the rain. I stumble through a puddle and continue towards the garage. It's pretty safe to say I could be stuck here a while. The rain isn't going to let up anytime soon. In a huff, I rummage through my bag and retrieve my cell. Calling dad to pick me up seems like the wisest choice right now, but as luck would have it, I've got no signal due to the weather.

"_Use mine._"

A deep, smooth, velvet voice behind me startles me; a voice that one can associate with the likes of heaven and darkness together, regardless of how contradictory it may be. A hand juts out in front of me, wielding an expensive looking cell but I'm still too shocked by the guy's sudden intrusion to grab the phone. I spin to face him instead.

His beauty startles me far more than his voice did. He's _gorgeous_. He looks about 19-years-old and his face is sculptured to such perfection, I'd believe Michelangelo had done the job himself. He was tall and commanding, even though his body language was nothing but casual. He towered over me with such ease that I swear I felt like a garden gnome in his presence. His hair was a marvelous shade of bronze mixed with copper. It had the look of absolute disarray, like since the day he was born he had formed a habit of running his hand angrily through it. His attire was dark and sexy, much like the appeal that oozed straight out of him, in every devastating sense, be it his striking looks, lopsided smirk, dangerous poise or the piano fingers clutching the cell. His body was well-toned, the rippling muscles visible despite the black jeans that hung low on his gorgeous hips, the dark red shirt and black hoodie that brought out the paleness of his skin and the red, black and metallic gold-trimmed sneakers covering his feet.

"_Bella._" He smiles in greeting, but cocks his head to the side like a predator. My eyes must've flashed with shock that he knew my name at all because he smirks, flashing me his sharp, pearly whites. "James said he saw you," he says with some amusement, and watches me with calculating eyes.

I feel like a bucket of ice water was thrown down my shirt. _Why didn't I realize it before? He's wearing Shadow Fang colors too. I'm in so much trouble!_

"Who are you?" My voice comes out venomously, biting and ice cold, internally surprising me. But I soon realize it was merely due to a lack of knowledge of _who_ I was talking _to_.

"I'm Edward," He answers easily, completely unfazed by my tone, his voice low and deep as he leans back and studies my reaction. If I thought I was scared of the fact that it had been James in the shop, you've got no idea how terrified I am now that I know this is Edward Cullen.

He smiles at me and I swear it's dazzling, capturing my attention like a room of fine wine would a recovering alcoholic. It causes my pulse to race. His voice isn't threatening. I don't even think it was _meant_ to be threatening. But his naturally dangerous aura still has an undertone in it. My flight instinct has already kicked in and I turn to race off.

"Bella, seriously, it seems like every time we meet you're running away," he mocks, quickly moving to block my way. "Right now, that time four months ago in Seattle, in Port Angeles, and _thrice _in Forks," he finishes, looking me in the eye. For a second, I'm completely overwhelmed. His eyes are a deep shade of jade. It's the most intense thing you could ever witness.

How could he have seen me all those times? I'd only ever encountered the Shadow Fangs twice and hadn't even gotten to identify any of their personal appearances. My gaze shifts towards his hair and I remember it! It's the same hair from that one time in Forks, the one that was semi-hidden because I was so overwhelmed by the sight of that heap of scary, muscly Emmett.

"What?" I breathe out, shocked that he'd seen me so many times and actually took notice.

He just shrugs smugly, knowing that this is news to me. Just so content to get under my skin with this knowledge that he will intentionally never elaborate on.

Ignoring him, I sidestep and move towards the side exit of the garage, knowing that it makes me completely visible to everyone that I'm hoping is in the 24hr store.

He refuses to let me leave though. Holding me in his line of sight, he tags along. "Relax, I don't wanna hurt you, anima gemella (_soulmate_)," he says, trying to calm me down. But the fact that he's so amused at my anger and fear does little to help his endeavor. He knows he's got the upper hand.

"My name is _Isabella,_" I corrected him in disbelief. "And I'm not scared of you. You couldn't hurt me if you tried." It was merely a brave front, I know, but this was the only defense I had and I'm a stubborn girl, since what must be birth. He looked thoroughly amused by my answer.

"Really, Bella, because you seemed to be in a real hurry to get away from James," he grinned at me shrewdly, calling my bluff. "Now I'm wondering, is James scarier than me?" He mocked and towered over me, looking at me with amusement dancing in his eyes.

It was his surety however that sparked something in me. "You can't hurt me. What are you going to do? Kidnap me? Beat me? Kill me? Rape me? I'm not afraid. I've grown up around gangs remember?" Technically, it's not true. I've never borne witness to such atrocious acts nor are the Wolves lady abusers. but this was my defense and he didn't have to know it wasn't true. Deep within me .I really knew that I would be able to make it through all of that. because I refused to give up my power over myself. The only way for him to destroy me would be for him to kill me and I wasn't afraid of dying. Living is far more difficult than dying and I've lived this long, so why fear something easy like death? "You're going to have to think a bit harder. Come on, Cullen, scare me." I met his gaze with daring eyes and arched a brow. My reply seemed to please him as much as it surprised him.

"You're feisty. I like it, but you really should pay attention, little girl." He leaned towards me and braced his palms on the cold wall on either side of me, towering over me and locking me in. The muscles on his arm tensed and he looked predatory. His eyes darted to my mouth and back to my eyes. Locking me in his gaze, he dipped down until his breath was dancing hot against my cool skin and he was completely in control of me. The irises of his eyes had almost completely disappeared. He looked completely lethal and they refused to break their hypnotic gaze from mine. "I can be _very_ scary." He narrowed his eyes and his shoulders seemed to tense and broaden further as his gaze intensified and smoldered me. His scent hit me like a ton of bricks. He smelled like cinnamon, soap, spice, leather and man. He smelled like everything that needed to be bottled and used to make the perfect aphrodisiac. "But, like I said, I don't wanna hurt you." He studies me for a while and his body language reminds me of a caged animal. "The day I saw you in Seattle, I was _very_ intrigued," he paused for emphasis, "but Jakey and your other Wolf buddies shuffled you away so fast. And then I was _really.__ Pissed. Off. _" He emphasized, and pouted in a condescending fashion. His eyes, however, were dead serious and I think he'd be hissing if he weren't so hell bent on mocking me with his pout.

"What do you want?" My voice came out much weaker than I wanted it to, but I couldn't help it… I was scared and fighting so, _so_ desperately not to let him know.

"Nothing," he said, leaning away from me, relaxing his stance and running his hand through his messy sex hair. "..._major._" He completed, and his damn sinfully gorgeous crooked smirk was back before I could let out my sigh of relief. My eyes darted to him in shock.

_What could he possibly want with me?_

As if reading my thoughts, he grinned and brushed my hair out my eyes. "Go out with me." He said it so casually, I almost choked.

"_What?_" I asked, perplexed.

"A date, Bella," He elaborated with dark amusement at my expression.

_He couldn't be serious!_

"My dad is Charlie Swan." My brows formed a frown and I looked up at him incredulously.

"And you are Isabella Swan," he stated condescendingly. "What? You want me to ask him for permission or something?" His eyes were rich with humor at my aghast expression.

_Wouldn't the Chief just love him asking permission to take out his only daughter?_

"He's the Chief of Police!" I choked out with utter disbelief and conviction. Now that should, by far, be the best way to get a gang leader to leave you alone. But I was fast learning that Edward Cullen was _not_ someone to be deterred or refused.

"_Doesn't stop you from hanging out with Jacob."_ His eyes darkened menacingly at the mention of my relationship with Jake, causing me to flinch.

"_Jacob_ is family! Practically my brother! His mother raised me!" I rambled defensively, wanting to get away fast. "Why are we even having this conversation?" I asked aloud, suddenly realizing that I was justifying myself to a stranger whom I didn't _owe_ an explanation to.

"Because you're secretly in love with me," he said cockily, tilting his head to the side. He said it like he knew what his close proximity was doing to me… like my body's reaction to him was a sure indicator that it was only a matter of time before his presumptuous statement would become a sure fact of life.

"No!" I shouted, horrified. What the hell gave him that idea? _I don't know… maybe that little problem your southern lady bits are having right now?_

"So, it's not a secret then?" He folded his arms and inspected me with humor, obviously enjoying seeing me riled up, as my large eyes kept darting from his knowing eyes to his pink, moist, fleshy lips.

"Argh!" I shot my hands out in disbelief and opted to leave instead of continuing this argument. _There was no way in hell that I could go out on a date with him, if Charlie didn't kill me, Jacob would!_

His hand moved quickly and gripped my arm, turning me back to him. His expression was softer, but still very amused. "Okay, come on, just dinner. I promise we don't have to start planning the wedding right away."

"THERE IS _NO_ WEDDING TO BE PLANNED!" I shrieked.

"Relax, love, I have no qualms with eloping." He shrugged and egged me on, seeming to love seeing me this annoyed.

Of their own accord, my eyes narrowed at him. "I'm leaving now," I hissed.

"Says who?" His deathly amazing smirk was back and he roughly pulled me closer. Still gripping my one arm, he now had me flush against his rock hard chest. His musk, spice and potent raw male scent knocked me senseless. He smelt as good as he looked. It was almost as if he was doing this to me on purpose. "Just dinner, Bella," he whispered along my lips, before connecting his to mine. My brain failed to register that I should move away from this kiss. It wasn't demanding, it was, if anything, a mixture of possessiveness and sincerity. His lips were full and sweet, molding with mine in a breathtaking dance, even if it only lasted a few seconds. His tongue merely skimmed over the tingling skin of my lip, and then, just as quick as he had advanced, he broke the kiss, but didn't relinquish his hold on my arm.

My head was a mess. _I just kissed Edward Cullen! Jacob and the others were going to kill me! Why was I still standing here?_ Trying hard to keep my composure, I shook my head and decided to decline once more, but the shock had turned my voice far too soft. "You don't understand, my dad's -"

"A cop," he cut me off. "Now _you_ understand. _I'm_ a _delinquent gang leader_. It's thanks to guys like me that he's gleefully employed. If you really think about it, I've practically been feeding you all your life." I gawked at him, and he seemed thoroughly pleased by my expression. Fighting against his obvious amusement, he continued while I remained stunned to silence. "What's one more meal on my tab?" Smirking, he gently placed his finger under my now slack jaw and closed it. "_Finalmente ci siamo incontrati_ (finally we have met) and Bella… _I'm going to make sure it isn't the last_," he said with finality. His eyes, though still playful, had darkened considerably, making sure I knew he was dead serious. "I want you. And I always get what I want."

Something in the way he said it made me think that I should be flattered as much as I should be scared. He let go off my arm and I bolted away, not realizing I was running through a seriously dodgy, poorly lit alley. That only served to make me push harder to get away from the dangers that could lurk in this place. I broke speed just before the station, leaning my hands on my knees while I caught my breath. _I hadn't chosen the safest route to run through, but thank whatever powers were watching over me, because I got here safely. _Straightening up, I started forward towards the entrance of the police station. As I walked in however, I was sure I saw a flash of bronze dash back into the alley I had just moved away from.

~.~.~

Last night was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

That crooked grin plagued my thoughts even as I woke up this morning. Sweat lined my brows and I lay panting for breath. He hadn't even touched me in my dream, let alone kissed me. He hadn't needed to. It was just the way he looked at me that sent fire coursing through my veins. It was so possessive, raw and calculating, like I was going to disappear if he didn't keep me locked in his sight.

But that was in a dream two hours ago, and right this second I'm seated in the diner with Angela, waiting for the rest of the group to show up and if there's one thing I'm certain of… _I'm going to avoid Edward Cullen like Seth avoids my cooking._

"What's his name?" Angela asked me suddenly with a giggle.

"Whose name?" I blushed a little, wondering what she saw that made her ask.

"Come on, don't be coy, Bells. It's written all over your face. What's his name?" She smiled teasingly.

"It's not like that, Ange." Shaking my head to clear it, I try and distract her because I'm pretty sure she'll have me committed if I say _Edward Cullen_. "So, ask Eric to prom yet?"

Pretty, shy Ange blushed, and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God, I can't believe I forgot to tell you! Ben asked me right before I grew a big enough spine to ask Eric."

"Um, okay, wow, major information overload here, Ange. Since when is Ben a leading man in the story of your life?" I was genuinely curious now. Eric, for some unfathomable reason, had been the object of Angela's affection since she laid eyes on him. Jacob had narrowed it down to 'love is blind', which I did swat him for, considering he scoffed at my school friends, and that was a blatant pun on Angela's bad eyesight and mockery of Eric's slightly… um… emo style.

She laughed shyly and adjusted her glasses. "I don't know. He was just so sweet on the phone, you know?"

"That's great, Ange, I'm really happy for you." A sincere smile formed on my lips.

We didn't get to discuss things any further though, because everyone else chose that moment to join us. It felt good to see them again. I'm around Jake and the reservation so much that I forgot how fun these goofballs can be. They serve as the perfect distraction from my thoughts of Edward and his newfound interest in me.

Mike and his group are considered very popular at school. Eric Yorkie, as stated before, is slightly emo, but really sweet. Angela Webber is the kind heart of their group, She's really pretty, unbelievably shy, always willing to help and impossible not to like. Jessica Stanley is a boisterous, bubbly blonde who has forever had a crush on Mike. And sandy blonde-haired, blue-eyed Mike Newton has never been one to waste time, a fact highlighted right now. He jumps headfirst into everything and Jessica has never been one not to go along with whatever Mike says. So when he suggests we play truth or dare even before being properly seated, Jess is all for it. I begrudgingly get up and follow them outside to sit on the lawn and remember that _this_ is why I spend more time down at the reservation than with them.

"Don't look so worried, Bella, we'll start of slow." Eric smiles his toothy, eager to please smile and squeezes my shoulder slowly. We form a circle on the grass, and thankfully the dew isn't too bad. "So, who's first?" He asks, rubbing his palms together.

"I'll go," Jessica offers, impatient to please Mike and grins expectantly at him for her dare… to no avail.

"Oh, I have one!"

Jessica's smile fades and she turns away from Mike to scowl at the bellowing Eric. All's lost to him as he formulates his version of torture on the friend he affectionately calls "the Shrill Shrew". "Truth or dare?" He asks Jess ominously.

"Dare." She grins, expecting something pathetic that only he would consider being a shudder worthy dare.

"Good." He grins evilly, _way_ too happy with her choice. I find myself actually leaning away in trepidation. "I dare you to call Greene and tell him you're having the sickest sexual fantasies about him when he addresses us in school assembly."

OH!

MY!

GOD!

_CRUEL!_ _WHO KNEW YORKIE WAS SINISTER!_

Mike snorted loudly and high-fived Eric, while Angela and I shot a clearly horrified Jessica a sympathetic look. _Regardless of whatever, no one deserved that!_ _Principle Greene made dinosaurs look young and sexy. He was practically a fossil on legs himself, and he had the shiniest, balding head on the planet! Did I mention he's a chronic spitter?_ So… yeah... _Eww!_

It took her a second to get her head in the game, but then she determinedly woke up and strode over to the payphone outside the diner. "There's no way in _fucking hell_ I'm calling from my phone." With angry jabs, she dialed Principal Greene's number and Mike strode over to her, wanting to make sure she wasn't pulling a fast one on us. They both waited a while as the phone rang and then Greene must've picked up because Mike gave us a thumbs-up and shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Hi, Principal Greene, I know this is your personal number, but I have a problem and I was hoping you could help me with it." Jessica's face was paling with each word, but that was much better than the awful green shade she turned as she continued. "It happens every assembly… when- when you're addressing u- us. The way you're s- s- so forceful and demanding, I start getting these crazy thoughts like str- stroking you till you're hard. And licking yo-"

I swear I was going to be sick. That was by far the most god awful thought one could ever have the displeasure of having planted in their head. Eric looked paralytic on the floor, the way he was laughing and I swear Mike was biting his fist so hard, he was going to draw blood anytime now.

"WHO IS THIS?" We heard Greene roar furiously on the other end of the line.

Jess jumped in fright and quickly slammed the phone down. She was positively mortified when she got back, but one look at Eric and she was livid. According to the rules though, you can't ask the person who asked you, so she directed her anger elsewhere.

"Angela, truth or dare?" Jess barked.

Angela swallowed fast and without missing a beat yelled with such conviction, that the Pope wouldn't doubt her! "TRUTH!"

Jessica, however, was taking no prisoners. "Describe your first crush, Webber."

"Um…." Angela shot me a worried look.

I shrugged in sympathy, hoping against hope that for her sake, Eric didn't realize it was him.

"That's not a descriptive word, Ange. It's not a word at all!" Jess growled, still annoyed.

"Err… he's thin." I could see the wheels in Angela's head turning as she tried to escape by being as vague as possible.

_Go Ange!_ I thought happily.

"He's not good at any sports, he's really cute in a geeky way and he's never really noticed me."

Eric snorted. "What a loser! Angela, baby, forget the geeks and try out some manly men like me and Mike over here." He flexed his imaginary biceps for her.

Her eyes darted to me and we laughed quietly at the inside joke.

"Mike, truth or dare?" She quickly asked, before we laughed out loud.

"_Dare._" He said it like it should be obvious.

"I dare you to drive to your house and tell your folks you knocked up Mrs. Cope." Angela smiled and adjusted her glasses on her nose.

Mike turned an odd shade of green.

I swear, it was for reasons like this that I loved Angela best from this lot. Jess might've been a bitch to her no more than two seconds ago but she was still willing to get revenge on behalf of all of us from the idiot who started this game. Mike!

"You can't be serious?" he griped, clearly outraged by most of his friends rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

"What's wrong, Mike?" I asked, considering I was the only one besides Mike that was still in a sitting position. "Scared?"

"No," he said in irritation, "come on." He grabbed his keys and raced to his car with all of us scurrying to follow. Part of me knew he was racing because he wanted to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

Mike has always been a lucky bastard and things were no different today. His parents weren't there when we got to his house so he put up a note on the fridge and made a point of writing down that Mrs. Cope is pushing 75 and has thus, far surpassed the age of menstruation and menopause alike. So safe to say, they're going to know he's not serious.

"Truth or dare, _Isabella_?" Mike turned to me, clearly annoyed by my provocation earlier. "And let me remind you, in the past you've picked 'Truth' every game. I'm hoping this isn't a stellar tradition?" He mocked, baiting me into a dare.

I had given him a hard time about being scared, so I couldn't become a hypocrite. "Dare," I said quietly, knowing that I was going to regret this.

"Good. Come on people, let's go." He hopped back into the car and started her up. We all piled in and soon he was driving out of Forks.

"What about Bella's dare?" Eric asked after a while, and I swear I wanted to throw him out the window.

"We're supposed to be spending the day in Port Angeles, so she'll get her dare in Port Angeles," Mike said smugly, I cringed.

_Nope, this would not be good at all._

Once we got to Port Angeles, Mike parked outside the ice-cream store that they usually stop at. We all jumped out and stood patiently while Mike thought about what to dare me. A light bulb must've gone off in his head, because he turned to me with a devious smile. "Bella, I dare you _dine and dash_."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding. I had honestly been expecting something horrid, but compared to Jess's dare, _this_ was _mellow_. I could dine and dash an ice-cream parlor, no sweat! "Seriously, Mike? That's it? Okay, I can do that." My relief seemed to foil his plans however.

"Not the parlor. It has to be a restaurant," He amended quickly, not liking that I appeared to be getting off the hook.

"What?" I yelled in shock.

"What's wrong, Bella? Scared?" He threw my words back at me in an annoying, mocking voice.

"No!" I barked out defensively, even though my nerves were now shot to hell.

"Good. So can we get this show on the road? Anyone sees a place she can hit?" He asked, as we scanned the area for any signs of a restaurant.

"We'll all go," Angela inserted supportively. I was _thrilled _at the prospect of having them with me for moral support.

Technically, I have nothing to worry about. I've played truth or dare with the gang in La Push so many times I've lost count. But with them it's different. I can go into a dare regardless of how ridiculous it is, because the guys would never let me get hurt. They've dared me to do far dumber things and if I ended up in over my head, they used their 'persuasive' skills to get me out of it. _Come to think of it, I did have nothing to worry about because no one could hurt me. The Grey Wolves would be able to get any ordinary man of the street to lay off._ With that thought, I felt a bit better.

"Hey, there's a restaurant down the street?" Jess's unsure voice brought me out my thoughts.

"Okay, let's go." I said determinedly. Might as well get this over with.

Sure enough, as we rounded the corner of the street, there was a restaurant called _Nell' Ombra_. It was a flashy little place but I tried not to digest too much of the appearance lest I psyche myself out.

"Why haven't we been here before?" Angela asked, slightly above a whisper.

"I have no idea. This place is insane," Jess gushed, looking at the polished black tables that had actual fish circling the ring of clear glass at the center, which had red lights shining through, creating a glow while you ate. Trendy music was playing, and the tempo was just right for the feel of the place, not too fast and not too slow.

"Guys, let's try _not_ to freak out Bella, shall we?" Eric advised the others when he took note of my face.

"Oh! Sorry, Bella," Angela apologized.

"Yeah, this place totally sucks," Jess added immediately. Plastic grins worked their way onto the girls' faces as a waiter came up to us. "Hi, welcome to _Nell' Ombra_. Table for 5?"

"Yes, please." I answered with as much poise as possible, considering there were at least four hundred butterflies in my stomach. He began walking to the back of the restaurant, and without thinking, I hurriedly asked if we could be seated closer to the door. The guy gave me a strange look but seemed to have bought my excuse about suffering from claustrophobia. The only problem was he went on to explain, in _great_ detail, that his mom suffered from it too and we had to wait patiently for about three minutes before he actually took my order, which by the way had to be the most expensive pasta dish they serve by order of one Michael Newton.

"That boy has serious momma issues…" Angela whispers to me incredulously, as I take note of something I _may_ have _missed_ before….

_We're seated across from a cop!_

_I can't imagine how this day could get any worse…_ I wryly pick at the pasta the waiter places in front of me while the others look on making sure I _dine_ before I _dash_.

I chew on some of the creamy mushroom and penne until I notice our waiter go round to the back to check on another customer. Apparently I'm not the only one who's noticed. Ange kicks me under the table forcing me to look at her. I clear my throat and stand up, a small indicator to the others, that I'm about to make a break for it. With small, jittery steps I make my way to the exit, followed sluggishly by the others who rise one by one from the table so as to appear casual.

"Hey!"

_I __should know better than to expect a cop to fall for casual!_ The second the waiter calls out after us, the cop it out his seat!

"RUN!" Mike yells and we simultaneously pick up the pace.

Everyone scatters as we run! The cop makes a mad dash for us and my heart's pounding in my ears! I miss the Wolves _so_ much right now. This is why I never go out with anyone from school! We're not really friends, are we? They're all running for themselves. None of them spare a glance for the others. They just run… every man for themselves, not like with the Wolves, where instinct says protect the family!

The last thing I notice is Angela running wildly across the street and someone's following hot on her tail. Everything starts to blur after that. I'm not watching where I'm running. All I know is that I have to get as far away from the cop and restaurant as possible. I'm not sure where these guys appear from, but they must've been alerted by the ruckus behind us, because soon they're right behind me, then some get past me and they're racing like you wouldn't believe. There is no possible way for anyone to outrun them! They're well built, in colors, and young but still defiantly older than me, and they're so agile that even though they were, at first, all casually having a conversation, the second we raced past them, they took off right after us and literally caught up in a matter of seconds!

I'm panting, and my calf muscles are on fire, but I try to run faster. Someone grabs hold of my arms and pulls me back with such force that I crash into him. Pulled into my captor's chest, he holds me in a cage of his lean, muscular arms. He's far taller than me and as much as I try to break free of his hold it's _useless_. "Quit moving, little girl," he growls, and I feel like pointing out that he can't be much older than me, but I wisely keep my mouth shut, considering he's positively terrifying and I haven't even seen him yet!

Someone approaches from behind us and an olive-skinned guy with dreads stops mid-run to address him. The other males continue their pursuit of Mike and the rest. His grey eyes dart towards me as if giving count, before he turns to leave. "Don't worry. We'll get the others, Edward."

_It can't be?_

_Yes, it can!_

The guy holding me in an unbreakable grip turns me towards "Edward" and I refuse to look at him out of fear of seeing who I think this _Edward_ might be! But I am now, however, able to see the guy who's got a vice grip on me… _it's James!_ He smirks at me, and with horror clearly spelt on my face, I start up my bid to break free.

"I'm so sorry, Boss, I tried to stop them," someone pants, running up to where we are.

My head snaps to the breathless waiter, who has finally managed to catch up, and I make the mistake of following his line of sight and then… _I die_.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

As feared, _Edward Cullen_ is standing there, wearing a devilish smirk and yes, _HE'S BOSS!_

_Now, I think I'm seconds away from blacking the hell out._

I gawk at him in shock. Edward's dressed similarly to how he was yesterday, only today he's got his hoodie sleeves roughly pulled up to his elbows showing off his lean, muscled arms as he stuffs his hands into the front pockets of his dark jeans and stalks casually towards us. But his eyes pierce and burn through me like I'm a lamb and he's the lion. His presence is dark, calculating and commanding as usual and only his eyes have a roguish glint in them. Completely ignoring his employee, he instead directs his attention to his olive-skinned gang member.

"Let them go, Laurent, I'm _really_ not fucking interested in them," he dismisses, almost as if the other kids that were with me bore him like nothing on this planet. His dark eyes scan me, starting from my toes and practically drinking up my body until he finally comes to a stop at my eyes, while he completes his sentence. "_I'm interested in her_," He states, in no uncertain terms.

He grins cockily, lust, possession and amusement dance in his eyes as he steps closer. "I offer you dinner and you say _no,_ but you have no qualms with stealing lunch from me," he says thoughtfully, but you can catch his true humor and triumph in the dark, forest green of his eyes. "Whatever shall we do with you, Bella?" He tsked at me condescendingly. His voice was a steady, amused whisper, but he was definitely serious…

_Oh Lord, was he serious!_

**_~.~.~ Your thoughts? Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~_**

**_Prompt Status CH1:_**_ Full chapter posted here._

_I'm KittyTylz on TWCS. Banners, teasers, information can be found on my website (address on profile) and follow me on Twitter (a t)KatieA _ Tyler for progress and stuff cause I'm away for my job and it's difficult logging onto any of my sites. Once again thank you for all the support, you're simply the only reasons anchoring me to the stories since all this FF madness. In Love And War has also been updated. Take care._


	2. Worlds Collide

**_Disclaimer:_** All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.

**_Authors Note: _**Hey, everyone, I'm so blasted sorry for the delay, it shouldn't be taking this long but I'm away for work and all I see are targets and reports. Thank you so much for your patience and the crazy support to this story. As stated in the AN of the repost of Ch1, I'm continuing here because a large number of you requested me to continue writing here because you cannot access any other sites easily. Hope this helps. I've covered most of everything in Ch1's AN, so take a look and if you have any other queries, drop me a message and I'll back to you as soon as I can, I'm away from home so it's difficult logging on as much. In Love and War Ch2 is up, and I'll be pushing chapters as fast as my job breaks allow. Once again thank you to everyone, readers old and new, your support is what anchored me through the FF craziness. To answer one common question, *wiping brow, pumping fist*, Ch13's complete, and it'll be posted with 12. Enjoy your night and if you have a spare wish lying around, some luck with the promotion I'm vying for would be appreciated *laughs*. Love to _JustJJ_ and _awesomella,_ my 2 D&D queens.

I'm _KittyTylz_ on TWCS.

Banners are on my website (Address on profile)

Follow me on Twitter : (a t)_KatieA _ Tyler_ , for progress and stuff cause I'm on the road for a while.

Love always,

Kat.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Dine and Dash<span>_**

**_*~*~*_** **Chapter Two – Worlds Collide ****_*~*~*_**

_'You talk of her mind being unsettled — How the devil could it be otherwise, in her frightful isolation?' (Emily Bronte)_

* * *

><p>This could not be happening. Edward's eyes burned with more seriousness than humor. My mind was bloody reeling.<p>

How, in God's name, had I gotten myself into this mess?

If I _ever_ saw Mike again I was going to castrate him.

James hold on me was firm, making my attempts at fleeing impossible. He seemed as amused as Edward did.

Two other guys made their way back with Laurent. The first was blonde, tall, muscular and lithe, exuding a dangerous aura, much like Edward's. While the other, was none other than Muscle-man himself, _Emmett_. They smirked as they moved to join the small gathering around me.

My eyes darted around frantically. Even if I could get away from James, and somehow dodge Edward, I was still surrounded by his gang. A few more guys, three to be exact, were working their way back towards us. One looked oddly familiar.

My breathing was already shaky, so I chose not to study them and instead finally met Edward's calculating icy gaze again. His stance was nothing if not nonchalant. He watched me closely, commanding attention without even having to utter a word. Standing tall across from me, he kept me locked to my spot as he regarded me with a cool stance and calm eyes. But something about the way he was looking at me… the wicked glint that burned in his eyes, tainting his cool demeanor with a wicked edge as the cop caught up to us, screamed to me, _Gotcha!_

My heart pounded fiercely as I looked to the tall slightly balding man of the law walking toward me, a stupendous contrast to the lithe dark gang leader in his presence.

I couldn't believe my thoughts at this point. The adrenaline must be messing with my mind because right now I was _grateful_ for the fact that their gang was here, I was grateful that _Edward_ was here. Surely they wouldn't want the police involved. They're criminals for God's sake!

Edward seemed to be analyzing the situation and all was hope was shot to hell when he smirked at me after due thought and bowed out the way, allowing the cop a direct visual of me— the culprit that was nabbed by his guys after I robbed his restaurant. I gaped at him in shock and the bastard merely stared back and shrugged in a condescending fashion with that fucking smirk plastered on his annoyingly beautiful face and triumph burning in his dangerous eyes.

The cop looked _less_ than amused by my behavior. His eyes narrowed to slits as he tut'd at me. Shaking his in that way that adults do when they use that killer phrase of disappointment, 'the kids of today'.

_Asshole._

His name badge read 'Detective Waylon Forge' and he looked to be the type who took the law _very_ seriously. _Just my luck!_

"You know back in my day young ladies never pulled stunts like this. Why they would never even associate with boys who did things like this." He began his tirade, shaking his head at me in absolute seriousness.

My face burned at his berating. Usually I wouldn't really care but right this second I had an audience of Shadow Fangs.

"Kids these days I tell you." He continued berating, frowning at me.

Now I was getting annoyed. "Look it was just a stupid dare from my friend Mike!" I snapped and Edward's head shot up smirking at my antics. I narrowed my eyes at him and focused on the now irate officer.

"I'd watch that tone young lady!" he hissed, clearly not enjoying having his authority undermined

I recoiled ever so slightly and I vaguely noticed Edwards eyes flash lethally to the cop.

"If I were you I'd watch my step." Edward spoke through gritted teeth. His stance remained nonchalant and cool but his lowered head allowed him a hooded glare at the cop that laced his words with venom, shrouding it in a dangerous threat, that I somehow felt he'd make good on.

Ruefully I came to terms with one thing, I was screwed and even though I was grasping at straws, Edward really was my only chance out of this.

"Now, look here Missy— " Waylon Forge continued and my temper stupidly came to life at his criticizing tone.

"My name's _not_ 'Missy'!" I bit out practically barking at the man before I could stop myself. My clenched teethed allowed a hiss to slip through every syllable.

Edward smirked, pretty keen on watching me squirm. I was confused as to why he was allowing the cop to take the lead instead of dealing with me himself. I had little time to waste on him however, because brain-dead officer failed to grasp the 'ha-ha' part of a practical joke, a bloody dare!

The officer sneered. "Well a _name_ would be a good start."

I mentally kicked myself as he pulled out his little book. I opted to say nothing. Defiantly looking at the man in front of me whilst ignoring the amused though naturally sinister stares of the Shadow Fangs present.

Detective Forge looked at me expectantly and folded his arms. "What you did young lady is a criminal offence!" he barked, "You went into that place with no intention of paying for the bill!"

You'd think it was of personal offense to him the way he was acting. Bloody moron. Whose ass is he tryna kiss? I couldn't see any other cops in sight.

"See officer Forge this is why I can't give you my name." My mouth ran off again. I couldn't help it, this dude made my blood boil with his holier than thou shit. I wanted to smack him upside the head and point out the actual criminals in his midst. Was he blind or stupid? "It's apparent that you can't grasp the simple enough concept of an innocent dare," my voice dripped sarcasm, "what are the chances of anything useful happening with my name!" By now I was beyond caring what Forge's opinion was. If I got into trouble Sam and the guys would take care of it or Charlie, I'm police chief of Forks daughter for God's sake! I didn't get to run through that again and change obvious glitches though.

"That's it young lady," Waylon bellowed, "we're going down to the station!"

"_What!_" I shrieked. _Stupid, stupid Bella, learn how to shut the fuck up!_ "No!" I babbled fast. "Oh no! You can't— Wait! Edward and I are friends!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. _Oh yeah Bella, MUCH better job!_

Everything stopped.

Edward's brows shot up quizzically in an 'Oh really' fashion to the point that they were now buried under his bronze mane of wild sex hair. His minions were smirking in thorough amusement as they watched the exchange between Edward and me. I could feel James chest against my back vibrating with a silent chuckle. My face burned with embarrassment and I mentally smacked myself but now was not the time to worry about them… _I'm about to be arrested!_

Edward smirked at me cocking his head to the side. I shot him a desperate look, praying that by some miracle he'd play along just so that this fool would dub this a friendly prank and piss-off without blemishing my perfect permanent record.

_No such luck._

"That so?" Waylon eyed me dubiously and turned to Edward for confirmation.

Edward stood predatorily still, making no move to commit one way or the other. Waylon turned back to me and I watched with a pounding heart as Edward smirked at me easily over the cops back. I softened my eyes in desperation and shot him an imploring look, practically begging him to let me off the hook. He in turn smirked and with piercing green orbs looked me dead in the eye and mouthed out, "_Go out with me?_"

My eyes widened with fury, "Like hell!" I mouthed back momentarily forgetting that officer Waylon was facing me not Edward. Waylon turned an odd shade of red thinking the words were directed at him. "Oh God, no! Not you! Him!" I rambled and speedily tried to point to Edward but James hold on my forearms prevented me from moving them properly so I simply managed to bend my elbow a fraction.

Waylon stared at me with annoyance "Right. Another fun part of your 'friendships' I'm sure?" I snapped my mouth shut afraid of offending this idiot cop any further and looked to Edward for help again.

Edward raised his brow asking for my 'final' answer and I haughtily shook my head in a firm 'no'.

Sam would have a cow, and then he, Jake and the rest of the guys would go ballistic, start a gang war! Didn't Edward understand that all hell would break loose?

Clearly not.

Much to my dismay he crossed his arms and while smirking at me shrugged his shoulders basically telling me, 'Then you're on your own'.

I have to admit that I was a bit shocked that he was letting go of the 'date' thing so easily, he seemed pretty adamant on going out with me before and he didn't strike me as the type who gave in easily or ever.

"Come on, Princess." The Detective spoke up. "The stations got a date with you."

I huffed at Waylon's choice of words. Idiot Edward must've caught the unintentional pun too because he chuckled and watched me with calculating eyes and a condescending crooked grin.

Waylon stepped forward to escort me to his cruiser and James finally released his hold of me after receiving a fractional nod from Edward.

Even now, Edward looked like the forbidden fruit. So tempting but coated in explicit danger. He was the guy parents warned their little girls to stay away from. He oozed sex appeal and his presence was commanding and strong. He was beautiful and shrouded in a dark mystery. His calm presence had lethal under tones that screamed he was dangerous, much like his eyes which could only be described as doorways to his soul, because it was only through them, that you could tell that there was a storm going on beneath the calm. Like right this very second, he was unmoving but you could practically see the wheels turning in his head at the deep contemplative look in his eyes… he was waiting for something…

As I stepped towards Waylon, I could feel Edwards gaze burning my skin with possession. He watched me with those precise calculating eyes that held deep seas of churning emotion in them, and I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be too long before the storm would swallow me whole into it. If I didn't get out now the walls I built so carefully around me would become the ship that the fury of the storm broke against the merciless rocks and I'd become the sailor that drowned in the storm that was Edward Cullen.

"Just out of curiosity, what repercussions will she face?" At his voice all activity stopped. I stared wide eyed at Edward and watched ruefully as Waylon turned to face him.

"Well she's a minor," Waylon scratched his chin and answered Edward, "and it's a small crime… so she won't go to trial. But she's going to have herself a permanent record, don't worry. Lil' lady will think twice before viewing criminal offenses as a game."

I swallowed but kept my stare fixed on Edward, did he really want to enjoy my misery this much? I was so piqued that I opted to leer at His-Smirking-Highness instead of pointing out to the idiot cop that Edward was _well _aware what _criminal offences_ were!

Edward watched me closely making sure I knew what I was headed towards if I didn't agree to go out with him but there was no way I was going to give in, not just for the sake of the Wolves but for the sake of my obstinacy, so I instead stubbornly met his stare head on and remained quiet.

_"… Finalmente ci siamo incontrati (finally we have met) and Bella… I'm going to make sure it isn't the last. I want you. And I always get what I want…"_

I'm not sure why I remembered it. But his soft, amused and determined stance in this moment immediately caused me to recall his earlier words to me with such clarity that it set me on fire despite the chill it sent down my spine. He was looking at me the exact same way that he had yesterday... after kissing me… after his promise to me…

I should've learnt my lesson earlier, Edward Cullen was _not_ one to be refused, I should've just taken the bloody date!

"That won't be necessary officer, far too harsh." Edward rocked on his heels unaffectedly. It was a ruse. "I think Miss Swan and I can work out a deal." Time seemed to be moving in slow motion and I held my breath as he continued, his gaze holding mine with no effort at all on his part. "She can work it off at Nell' Ombra for a month."

"What!" I choked out, wide eyed. "There's no way—"

"Think carefully girl," Waylon added his two cents worth, "sounds fair, either that or a tarnished record."

My mouth opened and closed in what could only be described as a comical fish movement. "I can't work for him." I said more to myself than anyone else but needless to say all present caught it. There was no way I could go back and tell the guys that I was employed under the Shadow Fangs all hell would break loose! There'd be bloodshed. Lots of it.

"Well then let's be on our way." Waylon began leading me away.

Edward was still intently staring at me, it could've been my imagination but I think he was restraining himself from stopping Waylon as he watched me be lead across the street to a cruiser—

Holy cow… _CRUISER!_

My mind kicked into overdrive as the black and white seemed to emphatically grow the closer we got to it. I assume it was Waylon's partner that jumped out when we got to it. She was a pretty African-American woman appearing to be in her mid-thirties. Like Waylon, she was dressed in formal attire that screamed cop if you knew what to look for, being the kid of a cop, it scared me to death at this moment. What struck me though, was that she flashed me a Seattle badge reading Detective Cora Berkshire but the black and white was one of dad's. Why where the Seattle feds in Forks?

She eyed me speculatively like she already knew I was a culprit. The anxiety built up with a fury inside me as reality started to sink in… I was about to be put into the _back_ of a cruiser this time round and it wasn't gonna be dad driving… this cruiser's destination was a permanent record...

"_WAIT!_" I yelled as Waylon reached for the door.

I vaguely noticed that Edward was right beside me, appearing like he had been about to say something as well.

I looked at him expectantly, hoping that maybe he was going to let me go but he was looking at me too. He studied my face, and the second he found what he was looking for he backed off with smug satisfaction. "Please…" he drawled condescendingly, "ladies first." He prompted smirking at me and I groaned loudly.

"I'll work it off at Edward's."

A breath taking crooked grin worked its way onto his face and I darted my eyes away before I focused on anything besides how pissed off I should be at him!

"You realize you're entering into a verbal contract to avoid charges being pressed by Mr. Cullen?" Waylon clarified what was going on to me and I nodded simply without looking up.

"She'll work for me for the duration of a month and I won't press charges." Edward named his terms.

Again I nodded, only now it was accompanied with a glare shot menacingly at him.

He grinned wide at me. Bastard.

Waylon however ruined our 'moment'. "What you say, Berkshire?"

His partner looked to us and nodded. "The contract stands Detective Forge." Her words were solemnly spoken. "We're both witnesses." She directed that part to Waylon.

"Okay then." Waylon clapped his palm to the roof of the cruiser. "Guess I'll be seeing you often young lady, I frequent at Nell' Ombra." he voiced his parting thoughts as he and Cora hopped in, pulled out and left.

Edward took a predatory step forward and I flinched back only to have myself bump into someone causing him to chuckle like he had yesterday when I tried to run. I turned to face whoever it was and much to my horror I saw the blonde guy from before. His piercing blue eyes watched intently as I swallowed nervously and he smirked down at me.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Wolves little pet." He whistled low and leaned an elbow against the building wall. He had a southern accent and as he regarded me his blue orbs were a mixture of amusement and that dark undertone that I was now used to gangsters having.

"Lucky us." Emmett chuckled and came to stop right beside him and my eyes had to have widened. He was _huge_, like massive _huge!_ His bicep was the size of my head! If he wrestled McMahon would have to change the spelling of his show 'cause he'd definitely have something to fucking '_ROAR_' about! He grinned at me and I fidgeted my gaze away from him. "Huh, Jasper?"

My eyes practically popped out in recognition of blondes name and he didn't seem to miss it.

"That we are." Jasper nodded once at him before turning his attention back to me in mock sincerity, "How are you darlin'?" he piped in, straightening up and looking over my head to a menacingly amused Edward and matching his grin. "So cuz, what's the verdict?"

Edward chuckled cynically under his breath in return. "Boy's, welcome Forks' own Isabella Swan to Shadow Fang," his eyes darted to me with his head lowered dangerously sexy, "she's now officially part of Nell' Ombra." He smirked and his statement was met with a chorus wolf-whistles from his crew.

I turned and glared hard at him, he met my look head on and didn't seem fazed in the least. "I'm going to burn that place to the ground." I threatened narrowing my eyes at him.

He grinned "Whatever you want amore mio (my love), I can't wait for our extended time together after that."

Swallowing I decided to just get this over with. "Whatever." I said as nonchalantly as I could. "What's this arrangement going to be?"

He seemed surprised by my sudden spin of the conversation but recovered just as quick. "You'll start tomorrow, we'll work your shifts according to your school schedule when it starts up again but for now you'll be working from 12 till 7." He sounded all business, "You'll need to be there an hour earlier tomorrow so we can go over specifics."

That was all I needed right now. "Fine!" nodding in agreement I bit my tongue hard, "That'll give me enough time to _murder_ Mike!" I muttered as I stalked off.

**_~.~.~_**

Collapsing on my bed I was for the first time in my entire life grateful that I was nowhere near the Grey Wolves or the Res right now.

I couldn't believe how I managed to get myself into this royal mess. I was not only literally stuck in Shadow Fang territory but I was working at a joint owned by none other than Edward Cullen himself!

I groaned out loud because I also had no hope in hell to get out of it thanks to those blasted cops that had witnessed our verbal contract!

My breaths grew labored as these thoughts and their meanings started to overwhelm me. I didn't know where my shit should start and end, my priorities were blurred right now. What should be at the top of the pyramid of views? The fact that I was stuck working there? What Dad would say? The fact that I hadn't told Jake and the others yet? Which lead to an even bigger indecision of whether I even wanted them to know? Which is crap because I can't hide it? How would I broach that topic with Jake? How would he and the rest of the guys react?

Arg! There were just too many things!

I couldn't handle it right now. I didn't want to. Today was just horrible. Reaching over the bed I pried open my headboard drawer and grabbed my backpack. Shrugging on my jacket I decided to go for a walk.

"Dad!" I yelled down the hall.

Silence.

"Dad?" I tried again walking towards the kitchen after noting he wasn't in the lounge. The kitchen was vaguely illuminated by the hall light. Sighing I finally caught glimpse of the note stuck on the fridge door.

_~Problem down at the station, didn't want to wake you. I'll try and be back as soon as I can. There's meatloaf in the fridge. Love, Dad~_

On the upside, at least telling dad wasn't going to be a problem for now. Shuffling my sneakers on with some relief, I made a beeline for the door needing to be out the house as fast as possible to clear my head.

The second I stepped out the door I could feel the cool night air bite at me. Tugging my jacket a bit closer I shut the door securely behind me and began walking where ever my feet took me. The steady pitter patter of the raindrops kept me company as I tried to numb the ramblings of my mind.

I wasn't sure why I was like this, but I was. I liked things in perspective and right now I was completely taken over by my torrent of musings and Edward was definitely leaving me out of my element.

Growling out into the night I rummaged through my bag and retrieved my guilty pleasure, my pack Marlboro.

Smoking was a relatively new experience for me. I tried it two months ago on whim. I wasn't an outlet ever expected to be in to but this bad habit stuck. It was a lame way of dealing with things but a small blessing in its own way because it stopped me from doing things that were _monumentally_ dumber to relieve my tortures.

No, I'm not suicidal, never have been. I'm definitely _not_ selfish enough to screw over my family with my bullshit. I just have a problem— I deal in strange and screwed up ways, _if_ I deal at all. Sometimes, _most_ times, I just opt not to invite more shit than I have to, so I let sleeping dogs lie… and if I feel them waking, I pull what I like to call a 'Bella'— I _run_. It's innate. I can't help it. It's a basic instinct, that's deeply set in the very marrow of my bones. I'm so good at it too, it's practically a gift. I sense danger, be it physical or emotional and I run.

No matter what happens I cannot fully sink, I will always pull through, but sometimes I have this self-destructive side that comes into play… It's like a lifejacket that requires payment to keep you floating. I'm not sure why I do it, but I do.

When I was younger, the core of my problems was easy to name— Renee. As I grew, I found that no problem I ever faced was bigger than her. Regardless of what went wrong, whether it was school, home, or anything else under the sun, the one thing I could count on was that thinking of her would absolve it… If I something began to overwhelm me, all I had to do was think of her, and all my other problems would disappear, fade into the background. The only thing that would dominate my thoughts was the biggest problem I would ever face in my life— my _mother_.

In some warped form of messed up irony, she became my coping mechanism for handling bullshit. If things became too much, I'd think of her and everything else would be erased. For that moment, I could focus on dealing with my swarming hate for her. It was easier because, however, big a problem Renee was to me, it still just left me with _one_ problem to deal with, as opposed to _numerous_ torrents of others.

So, here I am, focusing yet again, solely on my 'mother' and lighting up a white bodied demon of relief. I watch the smoke emit from the glowing red tip as I take a drag.

I hate the way it burns my throat. I hate the taste of the tobacco. But that's probably the reason why I keep at it. Not only is it a known relaxer but the cigarette is the personification of my mother. It's bad for my health, it hurts me and I hate it, but it's a sick pleasure knowing that at least with this there is an end. With every pull I burn her up until nothing remains, until she disappears like the cigarette…

The tar scuffed my shoes as I dragged my feet. I was close to town now and it was getting late. I inhaled deeply as I took the last puff of the cigarette. I enjoyed watching the angry, red, glower of it with sick pleasure, before dropping it to the ground and stubbing it out with my toe.

Rocking back on my heels, I tilted my head to the sky. The tiny droplets of water peppered light kisses on my windswept face. Opening my eyes, I stared intently at the sky, willing the stars to appear. I scoffed at the thought, I was too old for such childish notions…

Burying the sadness, I put on my big girl panties and turned in the direction of home. I wouldn't be in any trouble with dad, if he was home he'd most probably think Jake had picked me up to go out like he usually did.

Picking up my pace was a pretty dumb idea considering how wet the ground was. A thin layer of black ice lined the floor. I hadn't even noticed how cold it'd gotten until I fell. Righting myself, I bent down slightly to dust off the wetness from my knees, and my eyes aimlessly danced forward, catching a reflection through one of the windows. My breath caught.

That was Sam's Hurricane. Straightening up, I spun in direction of the Jeep.

_What the hell would they be doing in Forks?_

Slowly, cautiously, I began walking forward. At most, I was hoping one of them could drop me home, but as I neared the side of the building yells became predominant, and on instinct my pace picked up.

The cold wind picked up almost trying to keep me away. Fighting against the breeze I finally rounded the corner.

Jacob, Seth, Sam, Jared and Paul were facing off with Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and James. Edward looked perfectly menacing and Jacob seemed to be matching his vibes.

Shock immobilized my body. All I could do was stand frozen at the corner of the block, my hand still braced on the wall I had used for leverage to spin the corner. The stances of the nine men before me were positively alarming. Shadow Fangs sheathed in red, black and gold stood menacingly dominating, despite their outnumbered disadvantage to the Grey Wolves in their blue-grey and white colors.

Even from a distance I could see Jacob's muscular frame tremble with rage as he faced Edward. Fear gripped tighter at my throat, I'd never seen any of them look like this. The Wolves looked terrifying.

However, nothing could prepare me for Edward. He and the Shadow Fangs were the epitome of calm, as they faced off with the Wolves. Seemingly unfazed by their blatant fury, but regardless the Fangs looked infinitely _more_ lethal in their predatory stillness. Edward stood tall and looming, as his presence dominated everything around him. His piercing eyes showed the storm that raged behind his composure. Beside him the other Shadow Fangs exuded the same toxic serenity as they sized up my gang. They seemed so dominating, so attuned with each other, that Edward could probably command them without using any words… they fed of the vibes he projected and acted instantaneously in accordance.

My words rang true. I watched in horror as Jacob threw a punch at Edward. He leaned back, fluently dodging the jab and the guys beside him flew forward at his silent signal. Emmett and Paul were head to head, loud cracks pierced the otherwise still night as they came to blows. Beside him James and Sam dueled brutally. Sam retrieved his gun but Jasper, having caught the movement floored Jared, and growling menacingly, flung Sam back against the wall before he could slam it against James temple.

To say I was terrified would be the greatest of understatements!

Grunts, cries and knuckles making contact with flesh filled the night and I could see the sprays of blood as punches were thrown. In some part of my brain, I knew I should move. Stop this madness. But my body refused to cooperate. Not even my voice was in my control. No words could escape my lips. I required air to sound the words that were stuck in my throat, and right now, I wasn't even breathing… because my eyes were trained on Edward.

He was being ganged up on by both Jacob and Seth, but was holding his own. Jake, who already had several cuts and bruises, launched at him but Cullen swiftly moved out the way, a loud _smack_ resonated as his fist made contact with Jacob's gut instead. Seth brought his fist forward with a fury, aiming for the side of Edward's face. Fully alert, he spun away from Jacob just in time, halting Seth's punch with a firm opened palm, sounding out a booming _thwap_ as they made contact. It was now a battle of strength as Seth tried to force his hand forward through Edward's hold. Meeting Seth's gaze, Edward's eyes turned deadly. He closed his fingers around Seth's fist in a death grip, Seth sneered, at either having his shot blocked or at his inability to free his hand from the grip, I'm not sure, and brought up his free hand up to knock Edward off balance. A cracking noise cut across the street as Edward brought his head forward hard, connecting it to Seth's in a head butt. His head flew back and he stumbled a few steps, allowing Edward to turn and avoid an attack from Jacob.

Seth shoved the full force of his weight at Edward from the side, slamming him into the building behind them. Edward grunted having the wind knocked out of him but recovered fast, kicking Seth in the side with his knee and shoving him off.

Jacob seized the window of opportunity to slam his brass knuckles into Edward's face. The cheap shot rewarded in gushing blood from Edward's forehead. My hand flew forward but I swayed as things started to blur. I could vaguely make out Jake's form as he shoved his shoulder into Edward's chest. Edward grunted as his back collided painfully with the hard brick. I looked to my hands that had come up to my face of their own accord. Tears… I hadn't realized I was crying till now.

A feral growl rumbled through Edward at the sight of the blood and he grabbed Jacob's face, thunderously slamming it into the brick with a booming _crack_. James and Jasper quickly intercepted Seth's attack on Edward from behind, and the second things were cleared… I suddenly found myself breathing again...

Too soon, Sam was up again, and Jasper wrestled him to the ground to keep the gun away. Seth pounced on James back, catching him unawares, and holding him in a headlock. James rammed his back at the wall, actively slamming Seth up against it. Jacob caught the action and growled moving in to plow his fist into James head but Edward, in two quick punches, sent him to the ground along with Seth. James slammed his fist into the back of Paul's head, forcing him to drop the bike chain he was lashing at Emmett in a cheap shot.

Pale as death I watched as these guys went at it like masochists. Waking up for more beatings like it was going to go out of fashion.

Rising again, Jacob and Seth faced off with Edward. Both launched themselves at him but he was too agile. Moving fast to the left, he spun around and quickly cracked his fist into Seth's back, forcing him to his knees. Jacob grabbed a metal rod, and I watched in horror, as he swung it at Edward who had just found his footing after the sharp turn. He ducked his head back avoiding Jacob's swing and caught the rod. Growling the two of them braced their hands on the rod in a firm grip, fighting for dominance.

The veins along Edward's forehead and arms throbbed angrily as he began expanding his holding area. He was actively pushing the bar back at Jacob. Jacob grunted, trying to push with more force but the rod didn't budge any closer to the Shadow Fang.

"She's not going to be anywhere near you, fucker!" Jake gritted out, as his feet started losing ground, slipping back with the upper body strength Edward was exerting on the rod.

Dread filled me as I realized what the argument was about.

Edward managed to fully gain power over the bar and used it to fling Jacob back. He spun the cold metal in his hand as he menacingly stepped towards him. Sneering down at Jake he looked like death. Cynical, uncaring, and threateningly in absolute control. "You're forgetting something, Jakey," he mocked, stalking forward with venom in his eyes, "you're in _my_ town now!"

"Stay the fuck away from Bella, Cullen!" Jake snarled, his teeth barring. "Come near my sister and I swear to _fucking_ God, you cunt, I'll kill you!"

Edward snickered darkly, and spun the bar, the cold metal caught the light and flashed lethally in a star shape. "Don't fool yourself mutt." He carelessly popped his neck, and spit red on the ground. He smirked condescendingly, looking back, his calm stance a pretense… on the inside, he'd come unhinged. He wanted blood. "You can barely make it to stand the fuck up." He chuckled low, "How the fuck do you plan on killing me when you can't pick yourself off the fucking gorund?"

Jake rose with a vengeance, taking the bait. But true to his word, Edward was faster, and dodged him, effortlessly bringing back to the floor.

"She's not just any fucking girl." Jake barked pulling his piece out the back of his jeans. "I told you the first time," he said cocking it, "stay away from my sister."

Edward appraised the silent threat of the gun with too much easiness for my liking. He didn't look fearful at all. Not nearly as terrified as I was.

"And I told you the first time," he lazily nodded his head once, then flashing green eyes snapped back up to Jake, "not even _I_ can keep me away from her. What chance do you have?" Edward snarled back rhetorically, his voice and eyes menacing as he exuded blatant possessiveness.

As if on cue more Fangs seemed to appear. Stalking forward quietly from the shadows… Surrounding them... James smirked and I immediately knew that even without shifting their eyes away from the Wolves, the Fangs were fully aware of the others flanking them.

Edward's eyes glinted sinisterly, a wicked knowing smile in them. "You decide, Jakey. Do you want me to behave—" he smirked, signifying how loosely it was meant, "—and let her work for me. Or do you want her to spend a little time down at the station with Seattle's finest, and I find _other_ means to get my time with her?"

Jake growled, flying forward to throw another punch and something in Edward seemed to snap.

"Right now, Jakey, I'm just fucking _humoring_ you! No one's, keeping her away from me, bitch," he seethed, "don't forget, those are _my_ cops! Not even Charlie Swan can go against this one. It's the Seattle jurisdiction, the Forks pigs have no fucking say in it."

A buzz of activity erupted as sirens went off.

Speak of my father and thy will receive, I thought ruefully. Now my legs deemed it okay to jump to life! _Bastard fucking limbs, where were, you when the fight was happening!_

Edward, Jacob and the others turned in the direction of the screaming sirens that were fast approaching the street. A scramble broke out as they parted ways, needing to get out of the fight scene before the cops showed up.

"She won't be there tomorrow, Cullen!" Were Jacob's parting words as the Wolves moved towards the Hurricane, still oblivious to my presence in the black shadows.

"Her future's in my hands," is Edward's easily sharp reply, "In fact, Jakey boy, one could say…" he speaks exaggeratedly, before the dark arrogant possessiveness burns through his green eyes again. "I am her future." He smirks, hopping onto the side of a Jeep Wrangler as it sped through.

I hear the chuckles of his gang hauntingly echo through the ripping sounds of engines as they peel out. Letting out whistles and chuckles, with expressions as equally, condescendingly cocky as their leader.

The Wolves snarled but there was no time to lose. The sirens grew louder. The guys raced towards the Hurricane, needing to get out of there fast.

Weighing my options, I decided now was as good a time as any, to make my presence known. It was either that, or wait at the scene of the crime, and explain to either my father himself or his cops, what I was doing here.

Pushing myself forward, I raced towards the Jeep, in time with the guys. Seth was the first to see me, anger and confusion flashed fully across his face as he held open the door for me. Shooting him a rueful look, I hopped in fast. He followed closely and slammed the door shut just as Sam kicked her into drive and sped us away, burning rubber.

The smell of sweat and blood rolled off them, filling the Jeep with the scent of copper, salt and iron. They panted as we flew towards the Reservation.

"What the hell were you doing there!" Jacob yelled.

I started, knowing it was directed at me and that I'd _never _witnessed this side of him before.

Seth, seated beside me, ignored Jake and turned to me. His voice mirrored the look he had when he had first seen me in the street. "You're crying?" he bristled, suddenly looking furious, "Did Cullen do something?"

That seemed to snap everyone's thread of control. Tension and fury rose like a tidal wive in the Jeep threatening to drown us in its wrath.

"NO!" I yelled, panicking. I needed them to calm down! And I mean, calm down _quickly._ No more bloodshed was needed in one night! "I saw the Jeep," I hurriedly explained, "and came to see you guys, but stopped when I noticed your… _errand_."

Jared caught the accusing distaste the word was coated in, but wisely said nothing, knowing that they were exposed.

"What the hell were you doing out so late?" Jacob barked and I looked at him like he grew a second head.

"Why should I be at home? I've been out late before?" I pointed out the obvious.

Huffing out a deep breath, he regrouped. "Yes, and you going out today's brought nothing but bliss hasn't it!" It wasn't a question.

His sarcasm was really getting to me by this point. "I didn't _ask_ to get caught! I didn't even know _who_ the restaurant belonged to!" I snapped back.

Jacob took a deep staggering breath, calming himself. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." He sighed.

_Now, _this_ is the Jake I recognized_.

"Don't worry, we'll fix it. You're not going there." he sneered at the thought of the Shadow Fangs I'm sure.

"Jake, I've got to." I said softly not wanting to upset him again.

"_Like hell you do!_" he snapped, simultaneously with Sam.

"Guy's, I gave my word—" I realized how that sounded and quickly backtracked before they could start yelling. "—verbal contract, before two Detectives." I stick out two fingers to emphasize my point. "I can't very well go back on it."

"Of course you can!" Jake explodes, "It won't screw up your file that much! And we'll extract the payment from those Fangs! We'll make them regret it, Bells, I swear!"

My response to this craziness was, surprisingly, cut off by the person I least expected to be thinking rationally right now.

"Jake, she needs things fucking flawless if she wants a shot at the Harvard scholarship." Paul growled out in defeat, sinking into his seat in frustration.

I reached over the seat and hugged Paul tightly, thanking him for trying to think of what was best for me. Silence engulfed the truck. He winced a bit as I touched a sensitive bruise, but hugged me back with one arm when I tried to let get go, tapping my arm, he quietly reassured me that it'd be fine.

"Look guys, I know where my loyalties lie. I'm just stuck for a month working there, but my loyalties lie _here_. We're family..." I tried to reason softly. My words came out through trembling lips as I fought back emotions. It ended up lacing my words with shocking sincerity. Traces of hurt, that any of them could ever think otherwise.

"Shit Bells, you know I didn't mean it like that." Jake remorsefully tugged on my arm while Paul gave him a look to point out that he, Sam and Seth should've known that they were giving me that impression. Jake caught the look and sighed deeply. "Look, I'm sorry Bells. We were upset at _them_ not you, 'kay? You're family, we trust you completely, we didn't mean for any of that to make you feel like we didn't…"

"It's okay." I tried for a stronger voice but it came out weak and raw due to the previous crying out on the cold street.

We pulled up at First Beach and Sam cut the engine.

Cussing loudly, Jared, threw open the door and stormed off. No one went after him. I guessed it was because Jared's usually the collected one. He needed to calm down and deal with things on his own. No one, except me, even stared after him as he disappeared into the night.

Aside from the crashing of the waves, the vehicle was silent as we thought things through to ourselves.

"I don't like this. Not one bit." Seth mumbled shaking his head, still keeping his eyes trained out the window on the calm waves as they beat onto the sand, such an amazing contrast to the protective anger blazing in his gaze. "She shouldn't be going anywhere near there man."

"I'll be fine," I assure them trying to ease their worries, despite not believing it myself, "he can't do anything to me, I'm tough."

I had them there and they knew it, but they also weren't in the mood to hear anything about the Shadow Fangs causing me any harm so I spoke again trying to dissipate their new bout of anger.

"_Besides,_" I snap my fingers, excited by a new thought, "that one cop said that he's always at the restaurant, so technically, he works as much in my favor as he does in theirs."

That seemed to momentarily quell their arguments.

"One of us will be with you at all times."

I gawked at Jake like he was crazy. "How do you plan on doing that?" I could already see the fish placing their bets in Nell' Ombra. The fish that had been in my table was saying, _'Fight to the finish, winner takes all'_. "I'm going to be working, it's impossible for you to keep watch over me every second. And it's _their_ neck of the woods Jake."

"We'll drop you off and pick you up every day." Paul inserted, picking up on what had me irked.

I sent him a grateful smile, seeing as he was always the one who gave me the credit that I deserved, by simply, _not_ babying me. But he gave me a look saying that he wasn't done quite yet…

"And," he went on seriously, "you _will_ have your cell _with_ you, at _all_ times. If you so much as don't like the smell of that stank joint, you call one us _immediately_, understood?" raising his brows at me, he spoke firmly and I nodded knowing he was being more than fair. "Good," he said solemnly, leaning resignedly back against the seat.

"I still don't like this." Seth mumbled in agitation.

"Well, it doesn't matter does it!" Paul snapped. "What the fuck else choice do we have? This life _isn't_ for her." He said with conviction. "She's going to be someone… she'll be rolling in Benjamin's, build a name and career for herself. She isn't going to flunk out of school. Never, gonna be like us man." He shook his head angrily in the negative, staring out the window at nothing.

Things were quiet, no one said anything.

Paul had pointed out the dream yet again… what could they say to it? They all believed that this life, _their _life, wasn't good enough for me. They lived at constant risk, nothing was guaranteed, money was made day to day. Some days were good, some weren't, and all days were dangerous.

They wanted, at least, me, to make it to live out my dream. In that sense, I was their dream.

They wanted me to go against the prophecies Renee made for me that dark, ominous, night when she left. Spelling out a future, that I'd amount to nothing, because I would be raised in 'small town Forks', with my 'down in the dumps' father, and his 'down in the dumps' friends, in this 'hellhole' he called home.

But she didn't know anything. I was going to go to an Ivy League school, and make it big. Not just, for my sake but for Charlie, the person who bore the brunt of Renee's hurtful attitudes.

What the guys didn't know was that I was doing this for them as well. I didn't any of that at all for myself if it meant I had to lose any of this. I wanted to tell them that they were wrong, and let them know that all that mattered to me was home, that this place was good enough because of everything it represented… but I knew that I could only let them know by making what started out as my childhood ambition and developed into everyone around me's goal, come true.

I'd make it, because it'd make them happy. It was my way of sticking it to Renee because she'd cut them short. I wanted them to wake up one morning and figure out that I only 'made it' because of my amazing 'small town' relations. I wanted them to be able to walk around with pride at their dream being realized. Dad, the Blacks, the boys… the family.

Pulling out some Kleenex, I handed it to Jake for his bust mouth. His lip curled up at the side in his toothy grin as grabbed it out my hand.

"Surprised you haven't passed out yet." He snickered playfully as he held the tissue to his lip soaking up the excess blood that would usually leave me a bit queasy.

"If I did, there'd be no one to beat your asses for tonight. You didn't even ask me anything before running your _errand_." I snorted as I handed the tissues around for the guys to clean up. They'd never dress their wounds otherwise. Something occurred to me and I quizzically looked at Jake. "How'd you find out anyway?"

Jake snorted and looked to the backseat, along with Paul and Sam, but they definitely _weren't_ looking at me.

Sam smirked with dark amusement. "Let's just say, if Mike's looking in one direction—"

Mirroring his expression Paul continued. "_But,_ his nose is pointing in another. Don't be _too_ surprised."

And they burst out laughing.

My eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"SETH!" I yelled, swing hard to my side to gawk at him.

He just shrugged. "I ran into him. He spilled his guts without prompting. Took me completely by surprise." Despite his innocent appearance I saw his lips twitch as a grin threatened to escape.

"By that he means," Jake snorted, hissing when it tore open his lip again, "_after_ Mike mistakenly recognized him and worriedly told him about your dare. He proceeded to run _him_ in and spill _his_ guts."

"Yeah, wouldn't expect him to say much to you anytime soon." Sam quipped, a genuine grin on his face.

Seth's boyish laughter died instantly, he looked at me, grim and serious, "If he gives you a hard time—"

"Oh don't worry about Mike," I vigorously cut him off, "it's healthier for him not to speak to me right now!"

The drive home was slow and quiet. The small amount of calmness we had reached at the beach, stretched out and merely quelled the atmosphere in the Jeep, but the undertow of what tomorrow would bring still crept in the corners of our mind, stirring our anxiety.

Sam told me what time he'd fetch me from the house and drop me off in Seattle, and Jake and Seth immediately jumped in saying they were coming too. Paul— God bless him and Rachel with many children in future— gave me a look to say, 'not to worry, he'd handle it'.

I jumped out the Jeep, giving each of them a hug, and light peck on the cheek. And they watched me walk down the drive and get into the house before I heard them drive off.

Cloaked in the shadow of the house, I couldn't stop the dread filling me about tomorrow, because in some nagging corner of my subconscious, no matter how much I tried to stomp the monster down… I was _excited_ about seeing Edward… _tomorrow_…

**_~.~.~ Your thoughts? Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~_**

**_Prompt Status CH2:_**_ Full chapter posted here._


	3. Running in Circles

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hey all, here's 3. Everything that needs to be known regarding the standing of this story here on FF is posted in the AN of chapter 1, please take a glimpse there before asking me anything, I repeat; I'm on the road so accessing the sites are very difficult, I haven't been able to reply to some of the messages/questions.

I should have more chapters done and posted tomorrow. The chapters aren't being fully beta'd, simply polished. Considering I was forced to repost this story anyway, I figured I may as well edit the stuff now so that I don't have to come back to it at a later stage (again I repeat, I'm not changing the story/plot, check the Authors Note on Ch1). I'm improving whatever I felt I did wrong the first time round, it's for my peace of mind mind and I hope you can respect that? It's also because I'm trying to cater for the people who requested that I remain here on FF because it's convenient for them. As I mentioned before, there's a promotion at work that I have a good shot at and I'm focused there right now, I can't change that. It's not the most convenient of times writing wise but if I get it it improves things life wise and I'm certain all of you can relate to that need. Take comfort in knowing 13 is done, _translation_, this story _is_ being continued, it will be posted with 12, 12 will be posted once I find time, between meetings, presentations, targets and travelling, to read over and edit the chapter. I'm sorry, it just is. As mentioned on my profile on 4 June 2012, I've got a pdf of D&D's draft 12 chapters on my blog for whoever wanted to read them after I pulled the chapters.

Thank you to everyone who takes the time to read my stuff, it means a lot to me and I promise to keep bringing you more. To everyone who extends their love, I love you, you make writing for you an absolute pleasure *hugs*. A back up, of D&D is posted on TWCS, that is where I will be backing up all my stories, my name is KittyTylz. I'm keeping everyone updated on my Twitter because it's easiest while I'm travelling, follow (a t) KatieA_Tyler or go to my website blog and click on the Twitter widget to read the last tweet made. As always, love to JustJJ and awesomella, for being amazing. Lots of love till tomorrow, Kat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dash and Dine<strong>_

***~*~* ****Chapter Three – Running in Circles**** *~*~***

'_Anger's my meat; I sup upon myself,  
>And so shall starve with feeding.' (William Shakespeare)<em>

* * *

><p>By right, I <em>shouldn't<em> remember any of this.

I was too young when it happened. And yet, I remembered it all too well when I slept...

Almost every night the dream came, and when it did, it was a battle that I fought alone. Willing myself stop each and every time, to _never_ make it a reality. To fight away the demons, and stay whole, so that I could win this battle… Stay alive. Every time, I would wake and come _so_ close to losing...

_It was the same dream. _

_I was running out my room in La Push. I'm not sure why the dream always started from there. I hadn't been at the Blacks house when it had happened. _

_I was at home, my home in Forks, cowering under the comforter in my bed. _

_Somehow though, my subconscious always threw me to La Push. Almost as if it, poetically wanted to torture me. Make me see myself leave the safety of where I am now and go back to be slaughtered by the demons of my past. _

_Everything blurred into a haze. With each step I took, I morphed back into the scared little girl of long-ago. _

_I could hear six-year-old Jake. He yelled after me, asking where I was going. But I couldn't stop to answer him. I had no time. _

_I had to keep moving. _

_Dad needed me. _

_In a subliminal way, I could feel the burn in my chest and the tightening in my lungs as I raced through the dark, dank, forest in the dead of night. _

_The moss covered earth seemed angry at me. It didn't sooth my aching feet as I ran, instead it pierced me through the soles of my shoes. Stabbing me for every stab Charlie was being dealt at the house. _

_My sides hurt, and my chest heaved, but I couldn't stop. Not when I was needed. I could imagine in my child like mind, that my happy, lovable father was waiting for me in that house. _

_Breaking through the tree's I saw it. The pale white wood of my home. The place where I was destined to die... _

_Then suddenly, I _wasn't_ three anymore. _I_ lay in bed, in place of the scared little three-year-old girl. It was me that heard the shouts and curses in the other room as clear as day. Like it was happening right there in that moment, instead of 13 years ago... _

_As my sixteen-year-old self, I heard as my _mother _spewed out her venom. Slandering every relationship that held her to Forks. Ominously cursing the birth of her child… _my_ birth, my future, my father, his life… Ridiculing his every sacrifice ever made for us. _I_ was lying in bed taking it all in, and this time, I _wasn't_ cowering under the covers like I did when I was three. Here, at sixteen, I was serenely praying for the sweet escape that death would bring me. Staring at the blood spot on the crisp white comforter, as it grew fervently. More and more, scarlet blood pooled out the clean incision on my wrist. I watched the crimson nectar ardently. A numbness coming over me… drip for drip… blood for blood… watching as _she_ leaked out of me..._

_Usually, that was where the dream would end. _

_I would shut my eyes forever in my dreams, and awake in a cold sweat in reality. Covered head to toe in issues that constantly fought against me. Not this time though. _

_As my subconscious awaited the moment that I would eternally shut my eyes to my dream life, I watched as a dark figure materialized out of nowhere. Leaning over and towering over my frail form on the bed, it shadowed me, and picked up my body. _

_My blood marred hands fell limply to my sides, while my body was held securely in its arms. The scarlet pool on the comforter began to shrink. Appearing to gravitate to the center. Disappearing into a blotch, before turning into absolute nothingness. Leaving only pure, crisp, white on the bed. _

_The blood trailed from the bed to my finger tips… then my bruised wrist… then up to my deep cut. _

_A river running backwards. _

_Blood leaking_ into_ a wound. _

_The last drop disappeared into reforming flesh, and in its wake it left nothing but pure, unbroken, pristine skin. _

_The little pulse visible under the translucent membrane of my wrist was unfathomable to me, but still it only grew stronger. _

_Hazy-eyed, I saw everything happening in slow motion. I turned to the figure. _

"_Edward?..."_

"Bells? You okay?"

Sam's voice snapped me out of my reverie.

That was the dream haunting me from last night, and parked outside Edward's restaurant, knowing he was inside, I couldn't help recalling it.

I'd been sitting here staring at the place, filled with trepidation for probably over fifteen minutes now. Why the hell would _he_ of all people show up in my dream? How could the dream change so much?

It made no sense.

"You _don't_ have to do this, you know." Sam's voice was dead serious. By his eyes I could tell that he was hoping to God I'd just say yes, so that he could get me the fuck out of here.

But that wasn't really an option for me was it?

Shaking my head, I turned to him. "Sorry, Sam I just spaced out a bit, I'm fine though." Leaning forward and placing feather light kisses of reassurance on his and Paul's cheeks, I climbed out the Hurricane, bracing myself to leave.

Paul had been nothing if not a hero with regards to this whole mess. Keeping to his word, he had come with Sam to pick me up, and made sure that Seth and Jake were as a far away as possible from this whole thing.

Jared hadn't returned since last night, and right now, we didn't really have much time to worry about it.

Shutting the door I turned back one last time and placed my palms on the open window. Both their dark brown eyes were filled with angst, but Paul gave a simple nod, telling me it was okay.

"I'll be fine, I promise. If there's any hint, even a slight one, of trouble, I call you guys." I smiled reassuringly.

"Keep that phone on you at all times, understood." Paul spoke firmly, reminding me that there were no two ways about this.

Nodding in understanding I stepped away from the Hurricane.

"Be careful Bee," he says, and with those parting words riding hard in my belly I walked towards the restaurant.

They watched me disappear before they peeled out the street, getting out of the Shadow Fang territory.

With the knowledge that they would only go as far as they needed to, I took a deep breath, tamping down my nerves as I took a tentative step into my self-imposed hell.

"_Gee_," I hear a sarcastic voice say and nearly jump out of my skin, "we were wondering when you were going to get out and grace us with your presence."

Spinning around to find the source, I find James and gulp because he's not alone. He may be the only one speaking but he's lounging at the bar counter with Jasper, Emmett and a few others.

They're all looking directly at me, but what worries me is that right beside them is Edward Cocky Cullen himself and he doesn't bother to even glance in my direction.

They looked a bit banged up, but not as bad as the Wolves are. Just bruises, and little cuts, here and there.

Seemingly disinterested, Edward leaned casually against the liquor stand. His stance nonchalant, but even in this leisurely state, you could see he was fully alert. The ultimate predator, as he flicked a switchblade, skillfully and easily, in his nimble long fingers.

As if sensing my stare, he chuckled but still kept his dark eyes down, focused on the spinning blade.

With a condescending smirk on his face, he continued fiddling with it, as his rich emerald orbs finally raised to acknowledge me. His penetrating gaze devouring me.

Now, his stare refused to break from mine. Holding me, _locking_ me, to the spot.

The flickering light that bounced off the blade as it span, hit his piercing eyes, causing them to flash quite literally.

"Yeah, I was just about to come and get you." He quipped, adding to James earlier statement. Edward's words, however, despite their lowness were dead serious.

He voice caused a hot flush to hit my body, as I involuntarily gulped. Fighting back a shudder, I stepped further into the restaurant, refusing to let him know he intimidated me.

"Come and get me?" My mouth gets the better of me. "It's a thirty second walk. I think I can manage it myself!"

Edward raised a brow and his faithful sidekicks sniggered.

"Thirty seconds?" he quips, furrowing his brows, just below his bronze mess of hair, in a condescending fashion. "Then, what?" He tilts his head to the side and smirks tauntingly, "It took twenty minutes to build up enough nerve to walk into the big bad Shadow Fang territory?"

"No." I snap, annoyed, before I can think it through.

He watches with amusement as I rein it in, and drop my voice to a more 'polite' level.

"Can we get to business?" I ask, deciding to move ahead and get this over with as quickly as possible.

"Sure anima gemella." He grins crooked, giving me a daring look as he kicks himself off the alcohol stand and saunters forward, bracing his elbows on the black counter top of the bar waiting for me.

Having no choice, I take tentative steps forward, and stop just short of where the Shadow Fangs are.

Though they still lounge in their slouched nonchalant positions, I can feel their eyes on me, enjoying the fact that I'm squirming.

Edward cleared his throat and my head flew up. Thrown by his close proximity, I stuttered and gaped, transfixed at him. He chuckled, clearly loving the reaction my disloyal body seemed to have to him, and to the side of us, I could just almost hear the below the breath sniggers of his gang.

"Now Bella, you really need to get used to me." His deep velvet voice was sultry and ever so promising. "We're going to be working very closely together."

His eyes sparkled with amusement as I, ironically, took a step back upon hearing his words, causing throaty chuckles to erupt from the Fangs.

"Takes orders exceptionally well, this one," came the slightly southern accent of Jasper. His words were sarcastic, his light chuckle continuing even when he spoke.

"I don't take orders from anyone!" I bit out, looking up and narrowing my eyes at him. My words had no effect on them whatsoever. A slight shiver ran down my spine as I stared at them. Even when amused everything about them screamed _danger_ and I was right in the lion's den.

"But that's where you're wrong, love," Edward said cynically. "You _do _take orders." He placed his palm flat against the counter top and smoothly leapt over. Landing lithely on his feet, a hairsbreadth before me. So close that when I gasped, I could taste him on my tongue.

Electricity was crackling in the air as he leaned closer to me.

"From _me_," he hissed with a satisfied smirk, looking me dead in the eye. "For the next month, I'm your boss."

Dropping my gaze, I kept my eyes trained on the dark sneakers adorning his feet. My pulse was hammering in my ears, but somehow, I still managed to hear his next words and it travelled all the way to my core.

"You should've just taken the date anima gemella."

My eyes snapped up to his. They were a torrent of emotions; fire and rage, burning bright in the undertones, but right now, he wasn't looking at me. No, just off the top of my head, something held his hard gaze.

"This place open for business, yet?"

I turned towards the new voice and caught sight of a stumpy man standing at the entrance. He was dressed to the nines but had a funny look in his eyes as he smiled crudely at me.

"Nice service…" My hairs bristled as he brazenly pointed at me, "Which is her section?"

I shivered as a low, feral, growl reverberated from behind me.

"Get the fuck out." Edward hissed. He didn't raise his voice, he didn't _do _anything… but speak. Low, dangerous, calmness… It was all he needed to do.

His returned to me attention to me. I was staring ahead, wondering what the hell just happened, but apparently, he couldn't care less about retaliation from the man. He seemed to already know what would happen next. And turns out he was right.

The man didn't have to be told twice. With one look at the thug beside me, he bolted straight out the door.

I gawked at the vacant doorway, my jaw slack.

_What the hell?_

Turning to face Edward, he seemed unaffected by any of it.

"She's going to be behind the bar." Edward spoke out to his guys.

"But they're short a waitress?" one of them inquired.

"It doesn't matter." Edward snapped. "She works the bar." He completed with such finality, no one seemed to dare go against it.

Me, included!

Lowering the harshness in his voice, he turned away from them back to me, and continued speaking, his words were calculatedly calm. "Behind the counter. In my sight at all times, okay love?" his eyes smirked, teasingly daring me to say, no.

Considering he was my boss, I fought against everything in me that told me to run to the police station and write out the bloody permanent record out myself, and simply nodded...

_Note to self, Edward Cullen may be sexy as death, but he is with a dangerous temper._

He chuckled at my muted state. "Scared anima gemella?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his eyes still magnificently lethal.

The new cut just above his left brow, courtesy of last night's fight, only heightened the effect it had on me. Leaning forward he blew out a breath against my face, sweet warm and sultry as he spoke leaving me hot and flustered.

"I thought I told you not to be." His voice was intentionally lower than usual… an effortless sexy breath to my ears, and my body quivered as he ran a finger along the contours of my arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. Curving his fingers around my right wrist, they danced on my pulse point, and I blushed furiously when he smirked at me, feeling the erratic rhythm of it.

What was wrong with me?

_For God's sakes Bella, you're here to avoid a permanent record! Not get a permanent resting place! And that's where your headed if you don't focus! _

_He's a Shadow Fang, the Wolves will have a heart attack, and then come back and kick your ass, right before the Chief does!_

Fiercely pulling my hand away, I glowered at him. "Look, I don't want to be here," I hissed with my eyes narrowed at him, "and I'm sure you have better things to do, like terrorize the damn town. So let's get to the specifics so I can go on enjoying the tortures of the next month."

I'm not sure where the verbal vomit came from, but it was out there now, and I couldn't take it back.

"Bit of a masochist, aren't you?" Edward's eyes danced with mirth when I instinctively took a step away from him, trying to create a gap between us, as he stared down towering over me. "No need to run anima gemella, you won't get far." He chuckled, guaranteeing it easily.

I halted mid-step.

Cocking his head to the side like a hunter, he watched as my gaze darted to the door then back to him. He was light on his feet, I wouldn't make it two steps in the direction of the exit before he was on me.

He seemed to know that too and moved back towards the counter, hopping over it as easily as he had the first time. Landing on his feet with the grace of a panther, he walked to the far end of the bar. "Isabella," he said my name as he stopped at the corner of the bar, there was a door there that I hadn't noticed before. A sinister grin spread across the perfection that was his face, and he crooked his index finger at me, beckoning me forward, in a come-hither fashion.

I gulped thickly, due to both, his gaze and the knowledge that I had to walk around the counter and past his 'friends' in order to get to the door.

_Unless, of course, I wanted to hop the counter too? _

_Yeah right!_

My inner voice scoffed at me. Shuffling one foot in front of the other, my legs propelled me forward.

Walking past the Fangs proved to be harder than I thought it would've been. They did nothing to ease the tension, remaining as they were, they never bothered to remove their stare from me. Their amused wicked eyes followed me. That was all they had to do. Danger alarms went off, and peril rolled off them in waves, merely by the air that they exuded.

Finally, coming to a stop around the counter to face Edward, the feeling of dread only seemed to amplify by a thousand fold as I stood in front of him.

I didn't know how I was going to survive being around them for a month. What scared me above all else was the pull I seemed to feel towards Edward, despite the extreme fear of him.

It was utterly ridiculous. But there it was. Palpable in the air, the sexual tension that seemed to churn with the dark, dangerous, undertones of this male, set every fiber of my being alight.

"This way, Bella." I could catch hints of laughter in his voice as he directed me to the room through the door.

My eyes snapped up to meet his amused gaze. "Huh?" I asked intelligently, looking up at him.

Tipping his head toward the door he was holding open, apparently for a while, whilst I zoned out, he motioned for me to step through.

"Right." I mumbled and bee-lined into the room, making sure that I made no physical contact with him whatsoever.

I heard his chuckle reverberate from deep within his chest as he shut the door behind us with a click. Feeling his gaze on me the entire time, I kept my eyes fixed on my denim converse, when he came to stand in front of me. Leaning against the sleek granite desk, he crossed his long legs in front of him and waited for me to stop that.

Unable to take the tension anymore, I gave in and looked up.

There he stood, casual as ever, studying me and biding his time, waiting until I spoke to him.

"What?" I asked. It came out too breathy to be a demand, even though that had been what I was aiming for. But I couldn't help it. It was because of the way he was looking at me. He was dangerous and I knew that. I'd have to be blind to not know it! Yet those eyes set me ablaze, _he_ set me ablaze. He was the most intricate puzzle I'd ever come across. Constantly shrouded in mystery, a threatening air never leaving him, yet there was a magnetic pull I felt towards him. It kept pulling me back even when I knew I should be running as fast as I could in the opposite direction.

He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd think he was doing it to me intentionally.

"You're going to be working 5 days a week, 12 till 7." He said in a business manner, but his voice was the only thing that seemed 'business like' at all, as he leaned slightly closer into me. "Weekends are compulsory," he went on, ignoring me when I huffed trying to argue with him, "Once you get started back at school, your hours will drop and we'll rework your schedule to fit around your school one. You'll be behind the bar." He repeated, this time looking behind me.

Involuntarily I followed his gaze, and caught what he meant earlier. '_Behind the counter. In my sight at all times, okay love?', _the words rang in my head, making more sense now than it had then. The expanse of the wall I was looking at from his office was covered in two way glass, allowing a visual of entire the bar area and most of the restaurant.

_Jesus, could this place get anymore chic?_

I was so engrossed in staring at the fanciful wall, that I didn't notice him step up right behind me.

"You'll get the same rate as the others—" His breath danced down, from my head to my neck, as he spoke and my body jolted in reaction.

Spinning around in shock, I turned to face him.

He was the picture of innocence as he continued speaking, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he was enjoying himself on the inside. "— $10 an hour, excluding tips." he completed.

My eyes must've bugged out with glee.

_Holy shit! Now I could do some serious damage with that! _

The corner of his lips twitched into a crooked amused smirk, as he caught my piranha grin and probably the '_Ka Ching'_ dollar signs that were spinning in my eyeballs Vegas style. But I couldn't care less! _$70 a day? Not bad! Not bad, at all! _It was ringing like a song in my head.

"Any questions?" he asked, cocking a brow and biting back his smirk with raw determination to not laugh, burning in his eyes.

"They said you're short a waitress. Why am I bartending?" I asked genuinely interested.

He smirked, looking directly at me and then darting his eyes to the two way mirror. His gaze landing on the exact spot that the stumpy man had been standing on, moments ago. "I've already got a lot of deaths on my belt anima gemella. Let's try not to add on anymore, 'k?" He spoke teasingly, though I knew better than to think he was joking.

Chuckling at my shocked face that was paling drastically as his words sank in, he watched as I hurriedly tried to exit his office.

"Where are you going?" he asked cutting me off in a split second.

My breath caught in my throat as I stared up at him, frozen to the spot. The smirk on his face was condescending and his eyes intense as he held my wide eyed stare, towering over me in every way imaginable. His close proximity completely threw me, sending chills up and down my spine, thrilling me more than just mere fear could.

I was speechless, my head a mess of unintelligible thoughts. _To work,_ I wanted to say but I knew it would come out as more of question than a statement. I didn't know how this man managed to do these things to me, but sweet Jesus, he was going to be the death of me!

He took in my gaping, frozen stance, and his smirk turned into an earth shattering crooked grin. His eyes danced with mischief as he took a slow, deliberate, predatory, step towards me. I was still staring, I knew I was, but my eyes refused to tear away from him. He was glorious, even if he was shrouded in darkness. His green orbs flashed with amusement but they were so intense… he looked like he wanted to devour me.

Taking an instinctive step back, I gulped and he raised his brow as if in challenge. I could practically hear his voice in my head asking, '_What's the matter, Bella? Nervous?'_

His footsteps were light against the wooden floor as he slowly advanced on me. A gentle thump with every step, but it amplified and reverberated in my blood stream, pounding loudly in my ears as I kept backing away from him.

"Stay still Bella," he demanded in a low whisper.

My back came into contact with his desk, halting my escape and jerking me slightly in his direction.

His arms encircled me, not making contact with my skin but instead going to brace himself, by his strong iron arms, on the desk top. The tension was thick as I looked at him. So close, yet so far. Everything in me was screaming for contact. Just one touch. It was like he knew what was going on in my head. Like he wanted to torture me, make me yearn for his touch.

"Kiss me." He spoke, low and even, looking at me with dark jade eyes, only a rim of light green now left visible.

"Wh— What?" I stuttered, unable to back away as I was caged against his desk.

"Kiss. Me." He repeated slowly, keeping me locked in his gaze. "I want your lips on mine, now."

My body shocked me as wetness pooled between my legs, a fire burning in my belly down to my core. I'd never experienced feelings like this before. My head told me I should stop this, but my body refused to react in accordance.

"I told you not to be scared." He continued his slow burn torture on me. His broad, tense, shoulders moving forward ever so slightly to claim the expanse of space between us, but still he made no physical contact with me.

My eyes ghosted away from his intense emerald orbs to the light red flesh of his soft lips, watching in fascination as he pronounced each word.

"This is sexual harassment you know?" I said, still looking at his lips.

I watched hypnotized as they pulled into a grin, chuckling. His scent hit me like an aphrodisiac of the Gods. His pink tongue ghosted out, quickly swiping at his plump lip, wetting it and causing it to glisten deliciously. I gasped in fascination as he almost licked mine, we were standing so close.

"Who's harassing you?" he asked rhetorically, his eyes devilishly condescending, before crashing his lips to mine.

I squealed as the heat of his flesh connected with my own in a searing kiss. It was rough and consuming, causing my brain to shut off and my instincts to take over.

My lips off their own accord moved against his, allowing him to dominate them. My breaths were coming in gulps as my lips danced with his, leaving my mouth involuntarily opened to him. His tongue snaked out, running along the rims of my bruised lips, toying with me, and building up my anticipation, before inching forward as if to capture my tongue, but stopping short. A feral dance. His tongue snuck into the confides of my mouth, getting in deep as possible, he erotically drew a line with the tip across my own, from the back to the front before pulling out completely and smirking at me when my eyes snapped open.

"Don't want to harass you, now do I?" He grinned condescendingly, drinking me in flustered and incoherent in front of him.

My hazy eyes zoned in on the bruised flesh of his lips, as they pulled into his crooked grin. The skin stretching across the cut he'd sustained last night, almost reopening after my attack on him mere seconds ago. His dark green calculating eyes watched my movements closely and I could feel the electricity crackle as he observed me stare at his cut up lip and suck on my own unblemished one. Pulling my bottom lip between my teeth, I sucked hard on the flesh, my eyes still refusing to look away from his injured lower one as the unnatural need to suck on his wound consumed me.

A rap at the door caught our attention before I could break the trance and retort. Without him answering, the door swung open and I jumped away from him as reality sank in.

"What?" he yelled over his shoulder, not bothering to see who it was.

A tall, slim, girl, with dark shoulder length hair, stopped abruptly at the doorway, noticing the scene in the office.

"Sorry Boss, didn't know you were busy? Emmett, said to ask you if I should order more beer. I'll... just... go..." she said, eyeing me curiously before quickly turning to leave.

Ignoring her ramble, he grinned at me and spoke in a business manner, without turning to face her. "Stephenie, say hello to, Isabella." Not breaking eye contact, he continued, somehow fully aware that she had stopped and turned back to us, at his voice.

_Self assured bastard. _

"She's working the bar with you." He spoke precisely, all the while holding me to the spot with his unwavering stare.

Despite the smirk tainting his stance with an arrogant air, his eyes held mystery, watching me like a hawk and unraveling layers of things I wanted and needed to keep hidden. Like the urge I felt to kiss him again. I had to get out of there. And I had to get out of there _now_.

"Show her the ropes." He ordered and that was my out.

Not looking at him once, I maneuvered around his body knowing he wouldn't follow, but feeling his irritation roll off him in waves the entire time as he watched me running away from him without him asking me to leave yet. I felt his questioning gaze on me up until I reached the front of the office.

"Sure thing." The girl said over my shoulder to him, before turning her attention to me and smiling. "I'm Stephenie," she restated in a puzzled but pleasant tone.

I returned her smile, hastily walking towards the door, making an effort to ignore Edward's presence behind me that I could feel burning a hole into my back.

I had no idea why he was simply letting me walk out of there, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to question it. The larger the distance between me and him, the better! My brain refused to work rationally when he was around. My mind screamed at me the entire time. Even as Stephenie and I exited, I could feel him watching me but I refused to turn around.

_I'm here to avoid a permanent record._ I chastised myself._ And for fucks sakes, I'm with the Wolves! From here on out its business!_ I ordered myself, even though no part of my being seemed to swear to it in response.

"So, Isabella is it?" Stephenie asked me as we made our way around the counter.

"Yup." I answered, popping the 'p', still a bit hazy after the scene in Edward's office. Shaking my head, I made a bigger effort to snap out of it. "But I prefer, Bella." I said, sounding vaguely more lucid to myself.

"Bella, it is then." She agreed friendlily. "But you've gotta call me Stef in return. Sooo, I've gotta restock the place," she gestured to the alcohol. "You can clean up the counter for me till then." She grinned and handed me a cloth, which I barely even registered. "Okay, so as you can see, this is the bar counter." She teasingly pointed out the obvious, chuckling as she finally caught my attention.

"Sorry, I'm usually way more in touch with the world." I apologized, realizing she had picked up on my lack of presence in the wonderful realm called 'Reality'.

"It's okay, we've all been there." She shrugged and turned towards the cabinets of liquor behind us.

"Really?" I asked, finally, getting my footing. "Everyone here got caught dine and dashing the place, which resulted in their employment to pay off the offense?" I joked dryly as I wiped down the counter top.

She stopped short and bit back a laugh. Her expression, though, was unfathomable, like she hadn't been expecting me to mention that. "So that's what happened?"

"Like all of you don't know?" I couldn't hide the bitterness in my voice, knowing that I was 1: stuck working here and 2: everyone was going to be talking behind my back about how I ended up working here.

"We had some sort of idea, but we've been sorta warn— er… _advised_ not to bring it up."

My brows furrowed in confusion as she glanced rapidly to the two way glass for some reason, before turning away quickly and walking toward the counter by me. She smiled taking the rag away from me and handing me some six-packs. "Open these up, will ya?" she asked as she ran over to clean the taps behind me.

"Sure." I mumbled, stabbing my fingernail through, I ripped free the bottles. "You've been advised?" I asked, still confused about that part.

"Um yeah..." she said vaguely, glancing at the glass again. "But I'd avoid Aro, if I were you." She joked changing the topic.

"Who's, Aro?" I inquired curiously.

She laughed quietly and grabbed some of the freed beers out my hand, turning to place them in the cooler. "Your waiter."

Unable to help myself, I snorted. _Shit. _"Duly noted." I laughed.

How exactly did I manage to forget that I'd now be working with the waiter I'd dined and almost dashed just yesterday?

"Isabella." Deep, dark, velvet called my attention.

Oh yeah, that's how!

I slowly raised my eyes to him. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, one foot flat against the wood, while the other one stood steady on the ground. Even from the distance he was standing at, his gaze still managed to unnerve me.

"Yes, Edward." I asked slightly quieter than I wanted to.

"There's no cellphones allowed on you during working hours." He smirked at me, the cocky amusement in his eyes growing infinitely as he stared me down.

My mouth went dry. There was no possible way he could know about the Wolves plan with me? No, that would be insane! There was no way in hell he could know what they told me! And there was no way in hell I that could let go of my phone!

"Wh— What?" I stammered as my heart rate picked up.

Raising a brow to his beautiful unruly mess of hair, he kicked himself off the wall and sauntered around the counter towards the tables. His steps still panther like, his eyes flickered dangerously outside to the spot where Sam had parked this morning, it lingered for far longer than necessary before he looked back to me.

"None of the staff are allowed cash or phones while on duty."

I swallowed involuntarily, unable to shake the feeling that he knew something that he shouldn't, and more importantly, something that was rationally impossible for him to know.

"Stephenie, will bring you up to speed." He ordered her casually, as he made his way to the back of the restaurant, seemingly satisfied with my reaction, he grinned and left me to my devices.

I couldn't tear my eyes away as he reached behind the counter and retrieved his hoodie. Slipping on the black colored piece of clothing, his hair frantically scattered further in its sexy disarray as his head poked out the neckline. His piano fingers released the material after it had stretched over his red t-shirt, that was so dark it was actually bordering on black, allowing the hoodie to do its own thing as it fell on his well toned waist, clad in loose fitting dark jeans that set perfectly over the gold, red and black trimmed sneakers adorning his agile feet, he straightened up. The sinister colors seemed to pay homage to the dark enigma that was Edward Cullen. He was, in truth, the heart of Shadow Fang, and it was a point clearly portrayed in that moment as I watched him. I felt the bile rise in my throat, knowing the Fangs were unprecedentedly dangerous, and he was more than just _a _Fang, he was _the_ Fang. He was lethal, deadly lethal, more so than the others, yet, I still stood here, unable to tear my gaze away from him. He turned back around, catching my stare with a crooked smirk that set my body on fire, before he winked at me and left. Stealthily disappearing out the doors of Nell' Ombra towards his gang that was hoarded outside. At his arrival, they all hopped into various vehicles. The roaring of engines sounded thunderously outside as they revved and sped out the lot, burning rubber and leaving nothing but dust and smoke in their wake.

"Okay, may as well start up, hey?" Stephenie spoke, unwittingly bringing my attention away from the large windows facing the lot.

I nodded at her. The way I saw it, considering I was finally thinking again, now was probably the best time to begin.

"'Kay, so basically, there isn't much to do. Most of the people that'll come in are here to eat, so they're seated at the tables and are the waiter's baby. The waiters will come through with any orders for alcohol, and all we've gotta do is hand it to them. For the most part, it's just the basic stuff; beers, ciders, cocktails, whiskeys, blah, blah, blah. But on some occasions, usually on weekends and 'pay day', the bar's packed." She chuckled at my confusion, and elaborated, "This place is pricey. When the checks roll in at the end of the month, it's a more affordable time for most people to spend here." I nodded in understanding, and she continued. "Right, so on those days, we've really gotta be on our toes. I'll teach you some of the more intricate stuff when we've really got to tonight, but for right now, as long as you can read the label of the bottles, you're good to go." She smiled at me encouragingly and tapped her open palm to the counter.

I laughed, "Reading, I can do."

"Whew. That was the hard part." She joked, her hazel eyes encouraging.

"Now, the waiters cover the pricing for all alcoholic beverages going to the floor," Stef gestured to the flashy lit tables with the fish in them where the customers dined at. "The only time we," she waved a hand between us, signifying the bar peeps, "come into play, is when we have customers seated at the bar." Motioning her hand to the black glass counter I'd just wiped down, she went on. "When they're drinking here, it's our baby to charge the buggers."

With those LAPD words she sauntered across the counter, towards the cash register, and showed what appeared to be a touch sensitive screen. I watched in fascination as she showed me how to work it.

"A customer walks in and asks for a beer." She demonstrates. "Firstly we hit beer," she tapped the icon on the screen and it provided a listing of all the different brands they stocked, "Then, we select which one." She randomly selected Heineken and the price popped up on the screen automatically. "Enter the amount of cash paid by the customer here, and the drawer will pop open for you to slip it in. Alternatively, if they're paying with plastic, you just check the card discreetly to make sure it's legit, then you swipe it here, enter the price amount and… voila!"

She made it look so easy, I grinned and nodded in understanding.

I moved forward when she gestured towards the screen, she watched as I ran through the process she'd just demonstrated, and seemingly satisfied by my display, she gave my shoulders a cheering squeeze.

"Great, timing!" she smiled wide, "we're about to open."

My face fell at her words in alarm.

"Relax." Stef reassured, "Things will be pretty slow for now so you'll get the hang of it in no time, and if you need any help, I'm right here."

"Ri—ght." I said, sounding more sure than I felt. "Thank you." I meant it with my all. Regardless of the circumstances, this was technically my first real job ever, and I was nervous as hell! Her reassuring words were therefore much appreciated.

"Any time," she answered. "Now, first things first, we really aren't allowed phones so you got a place to stash yours?"

"Yeah." I reply reluctantly, motioning to my bag.

"Super. Pop it in there, and you can borrow my locker," she threw me a key off her chain, nodding her head towards a set of small, uniform, marble doors, that were hidden under the far end of the counter. "It's number 7."

I honestly couldn't begin to explain how grateful I was to this chick.

"You're a lifesaver." I breathed in relief.

She chuckled, as I dashed past her. Crouching down, I scanned for 7 quickly, and opened up the locker. Unzipping my bag, I retrieved my phone from my jeans pocket, but just as I was about to drop it in, I heard Paul's voice ring in my head, '_Keep that phone on you at all times, understood.'_

I stopped short.

Regardless of Edward's rules, I'd given my word to the guys. Paul was putting his neck out for me and me being the idiot that I am, went and kissed Edward! Guilt hit me like a wave. I owed my guys this much, and besides, the Fangs were dangerous. _Fuck Edward Cullen, and his rules,_ I said determinedly in my head. With that thought firmly planted in my mind, I discreetly slid my phone into my bra.

Shoving my bag into the locker, I shut it and strode back to Stef's side. She'd laid out a tray with shots on it. One of the waitresses picked up the order and scurried towards a table outside. It was probably best that I was at the bar, I'm not too clumsy or anything but doubt I could pull of walking around with that much liquid on a tray.

_**~.~.~**_

_I am the shit!_

The mantra was blaring in my head like the Beetles did in Billy's house after a good fishing trip.

So far, I'd managed to get all of my orders right. Worked the till like it was my best ho, and got tips, like I was a classier version of a lost Pammy Anderson in her prime years.

Turns out Stef is great. She and I were doing pretty good. She took most of the bigger, more intricate or troublesome, orders for most of the day, so that I could get up to speed in my own time.

And I, in turn, tried my hardest not to mess up.

She'd been hit on numerous times and breezed through it with ease. A heated, disregarding, remark and the males were on their way.

I had to fight hard against laughing outright on several occasions. She seemed to recognize the douche-bags upon entry, and told me to stock something, when they worked their way over to the bar so that I was far away from their crudeness at the bar.

For that I was highly appreciative.

Things were, however, getting livelier here, and I had orders streaming in that were leaving my head spinning, along with the other staff members.

There were numerous floor staff, whose names I honestly couldn't recall, and three other people at the bar with us now.

A black haired girl, around about the same age as Stef, named Bree. And two guys, both older than me, named Peter and Randall. Pete's dark haired, with a surfer physique and Randall's blonde with sandy-brown highlights at the tip of his hair and the same beach built. Apparently, there was supposed to be another girl working the bar with us tonight but she called in sick at the last minute.

Stef gave me a small smile as both an apology and encouragement, as it slowly became difficult to keep me out the madness on my first day.

It was close to 5:45 now, and I couldn't help but notice that Edward hadn't come back yet. I didn't have much time to dwell on it however, because with everyone else busy on their own orders, the next guys to walk up to the bar were my baby.

"Hey there, what can I getcha?" I asked, shoving the rag for wiping away the condensation from the bottles with, into the back loop of my jeans, and letting it hang there like Stef did.

"The only thing I want off the list, is you shorty. And if you're not on it then I think the lists gotta change." said Douche #1, a well built, late twenties redhead, wagging his brows at me.

Smooth.

Mentally rolling my eyes, I bite back a smart retort and fake politeness. "Not on the menu," I answer, "and it's not changing anytime soon. Now care for anything value?"

"Well, what time's it changing then?" Douche #2, the brown haired accountant type in his grey suit said suggestively.

"Not even if hell freezes over retard. Now, you guys drinking or what, cause wasting our time's not on the menu either."

The voice isn't mine. But I've never been so happy to hear someone who's not me speak before.

My head, along with the two guys, whipped in the direction of Bree. She looked mean and firm.

They growled, pissed at being shot down and the interruption but like good little darlings, ordered a beer each and shut the fuck up. She rounded up the order, slammed it on the counter top with a fake smile and pointedly disregarded them afterwards.

"No place for politeness." She said turning to face me. "If you're gonna make the cut, don't hold back. If they don't play nice, then neither do we. Besides," she advises seriously, "they'll be too drunk to remember it tomorrow anyways." She sauntered off to fill out more orders before I could thank her.

"Hey," someone yelled, "How 'bout some help here?"

I turned towards the customer and handed him his double Jack Daniels, before filling out a few more orders.

The place was a nut house by now.

"I thought you said it's slow?" I pant to Stef as we both rush to get more beers from the coolers out back.

"Yeah, that's during the daytime. The nights are pretty fast paced." She chuckled, nodding her head towards the craziness around us. "Tell you what, take a breather for 5, 'kay?"

Grateful, I nodded, as she dashed back with both our orders.

Now, that I had some time I could fully get a read on my surroundings. This place was in all honesty, pretty awesome. The fact that it was packed to the max with bodies stood testament to that.

The lighting was brilliant, automatically changing according to the time of day. Right now, random strobe lights lit the place up, as the tempo of the music picked up. The music too had drastically changed as the evening came in. Upbeat, present day, chart toppers were blasting. The vacant area, that I'd earlier assumed was for shows or meetings, was actually a space set aside for bands and anyone who wanted to dance. It was the complete package; smoke screen, flashing lights, grinding people.

The dark red floors throughout the joint were covered in a thin layer of smoke, giving you the illusion of, literally, being in 'shadow' land.

Stef had informed me earlier on, that the fish that where in the tables, were Siamese fighting fish. There was a single red one in each black rimmed table, with tinted lights illuminating the water. The crockery and cutlery were gold and looked completely chic, while still representing the colors.

The walls were dark red— scratch that— the walls were crimson to the point that it looked like people had bled to death on them! About a meter off the top and bottom, was painted black, with far spaced, gold impressions of a shirtless dark angel boy. He was shown from the waist up; his wings were spread proudly, commanding authority and showing he was dangerous, while his head remained lowered, as if bowing in prayer. The perfect contradiction… it was beautiful, poetic even. I could sit for hours just trying to figure out what was going on in his head, but of course I had work to do.

Sighing, I glanced at my watch, and kicked off the counter that I'd been leaning against. Putting on my happy face, I approached the bar again.

"Nell' Ombra," I greeted the first customer I saw, a guy that was trying to flag down Peter, "what can I get you?"

"Whatever you like, sexy." He smiled at me.

"Water?" I asked, bored.

My sarcasm caused Randall to snigger. "I got this," he said, pushing me to his area and covering my side.

His side I noted, was crowded with females that I doubted where as interested in the alcohol as they were in him, because most of them followed him to my area, like a moth to a flame… And of course, those who couldn't make it in time looked deflated at me while making their orders.

"Gin and tonic."

"Soco and lime."

"Bourbon neat."

The orders kept coming and I was feeling pretty bloody proud as I managed to keep up.

"What'll it be guys?" I asked the three new dudes that had appeared on my end of the bar. If I was going solely on looks, I'd say they were college frat brothers.

And if not, they sure as hell dressed and acted like it.

The center guy is the first to speak. He licks his lips and smirks disgustingly, "You face down, ass up."

I gawked at him in shock. "What?" I growled, quickly regaining my footing. "Sorry, my usual specialty is Castration," I glowered, "want to order one?"

Middle guy sneered, and ordered a Soco along with the guy on the left.

However, his friend on the right looked me head to toe and lewdly placed his order, "Blowjob," he sniggers at his little joke. "That pretty mouth looks like it needs something to shut it up."

I gripped the rag in my hand tightly, trying hard not to deck the crude prick.

"In case you haven't noticed already, I have a pretty big mouth, it's going to take something a whole lot bigger than you to fill it up." I sneered and turned to fetch the drinks for the three dickheads.

I didn't make far though.

Righty grabbed onto my jeans, pulling me back, and trying to reach for my hand. When I resisted him, he tugged painfully hard and I spun around like top. On instinct I shut my eyes expecting impact with the counter but nothing came. I snapped my eyes open, and much to my surprise who I saw was Edward.

His face looked murderous. Holding the Righty's wrist in a death grip at an odd angle, he flung him away from the counter. Grabbing the bar-top for support, I abruptly managed to stop myself from flying backwards as Righty's hand pried off.

Fear ran down my spine as I watched Edward… he looked_ lethal. _

I don't think it would possible for me to be more afraid of anyone else. The anger rolling off him was practically tangible in the air. If I stuck out my tongue I'd be able to taste it.

Jasper and James, were right in the two other guys' faces, shoving them away from me and blocking them from Righty's aid. Making sure, Edward, wasn't interrupted.

Muscleman callously flung at the crowd, getting whoever was in the way flying in any other direction. It was synchronized chaos.

Righty, half fell to the floor and half hovered above it as Edward grasped the hand that had grabbed me like a vice. He cringed in pain, scrambling desperately to find his footing. At the angle Edward clasped his arm, a fall would snap his wrist.

"Ever fucking plan on looking at her again?" he asked, unnervingly calm as he looked down impassively at the man writhing and cowering below him.

"N— No!" Righty's answering cry was strained, filled with profound pain.

"Good," Edward spoke menacingly, his gleaming teeth spreading into a sinister smirk, "cause if you do, I'm gonna to carve off your fucking fingers nice and good, then plant a bullet between these eyes."

I bristled. He said it so easily, he could've been talking about the weather.

Righty's beady eyes grew wide and he screamed through his teeth as the Shadow Fang flung him away like a trash bag, by the same hand. I swear I heard something crack in Righty's wrist.

I gasped and shook my head at Edward, trying to get him to stop or something. I'm not sure why I did it. Instinct took over and I took a step forward, needing him to stop. Automatically, Edward glanced at me, breathing deep and then back to the guy at his feet.

"Get out of here." he growled low.

The guy would've probably gotten away too, if only he didn't glance in my direction again. One fleeting look that didn't even reach me, and aside from the screams of some of the ladies in the room, all that could be heard was the sound of Edwards foot slamming hard into Righty's gut.

"Which part didn't you get Jojo." he seethed, livid. His knee pressed into the guy's neck, planting him face first into the ground and keeping him there. "Can't hear you, man?"

Glancing behind him, his sharp eyes found his cousin and James. He nodded once at them once in some code, a silent message and released Righty. Edward's tall body stood statuesque still. His dark aura prominent in his predatory stance, blocking sight of me from Righty and his boys, as they scrambled to get out of there.

A moment past. My heart pounded. He didn't move.

His shoulders vibrated and staring at the doors, he shook his head. "Can you really be placed _no where_?" he chuckled, turning to look at me.

My jaw dropped at the blatant humor sprawled across his features now. He leapt over the counter, seemingly oblivious to the scene that had just transpired.

But as it happens, turns out that I was the only one without the memo.

Jasper, James and Emmett were pretty much fucking back to normal too. All easily sliding into their condescending, dark humored, ways…

Even the crowd continued as if they hadn't seen what just went down. They were either too scared shitless or used to it, to even attempt acknowledging that something had transpired mere seconds ago, right before their very bloody eyes.

I was gaping around the room. Truly a fish out of water.

"What the hell am I gonna do with you?" Edward's laugh brought me back. It was husky, and his gaze was mischievous, as he hovered over me. "C'mon," he said, as he flittered past me, placing his large, firm hand, warmly on the small of my back and taking me with him.

"What? Why?" I asked, stumbling to keep up in my still out-of-it state.

Edward didn't answer. He just got us in his office and shut the door.

"You're not working the bar anymore, Bella." He said simply.

"Why not!" I yelled, breaking away from him. I turned on my foot, peeved because what the fuck! I'd just finally got the hang of things there!

"Because," he smirked at me in amusement, crooking his finger under my chin and shutting my jaw. "I said so." His eyes turned serious.

I wanted to deck him. It was physically impossible for me to do it, and I'd probably end up in hospital, while he laughed his ass off cause I tickled him, but I sure as hell still wanted to try.

I was about to give him a mouthful. Blinded by rage, I forgot he was my boss, and how very lethal he was just moments ago. But my rant was cut off by a vibrating that made me look down… fast.

I was followed by Edward.

I looked back up to him worriedly, and then my panic kicked in, fast and furious.

This could not be happening.

Not bothering to explain myself, I raced out his office like a bat out of hell. I got out the door just in time before the tone followed. Making a mad dash into the staff's lady's room, I slammed the door closed behind me and reached into my top but the blasted thing had stopped by now.

Panting, I leaned against one of the stalls and thumped my head against it.

And that's when my boob rang.

Again.

Starting with the short vibrating, and followed closely by the caller tune.

"Screw me." I whispered to no one in particular as I fished it out my bra. I snapped it open, bringing it to my ear. "Hello."

"Your tits ringing."

Dark, sultry, velvet licked my ear through the phone, and my jaw dropped.

"I was just— " I stammered unintelligibly, unable to believe this, "It was— I mean— How'd you—"

"I know _everything_ anima gemella." He answers easily.

I could practically see the smirk on his face. I was stunned to silence.

_How'd he get my number? How'd he know where my phone was? Holy hell, how'd it get so hot in here?_

"Now, wanna get your cute ass back in my office or should I come there?" his sexy voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I'm coming." I squeaked stupidly, and I heard him chuckle, before the line went dead.

Edward Cullen was officially in a league of his own. My heart pounded.

My feet moved robotically to his office, where he leaned casually against the desk with a shit-eating grin on his ridiculously beautiful face.

"Come here." He crooked his finger at me, as is smile sinfully turned lopsided.

I spoke hastily instead of moving. Already knowing what I'd done and scared to know what would follow. "Look, I can't _not_ have my phone on me." I stated simply, though it was out of desperation, I managed to mask it.

"You can't?" he asked, but judging by the look on his face, it wasn't really a question.

"And I can't explain either," I threw my hands out in defeat, "but, yeah, I've got to keep my phone on me."

"Oh, but you don't have a choice."

I glared at his majesty through narrowed slits. "Look, _Edward_, I'm not going to use it or anything, I just want to keep it with me." Thankfully I managed to stop my rant before implying that the Wolves had anything to do with it. "It balances my rack." I deadpan, rolling my eyes in a snarky response to his arched brow.

He tilts his head to the side, giving me an earth-shatteringly cocky look. His head lowered, dark eyes on me, with strands of his copper spikes falling into them, saying without words, _they look fine to me. _

I swallow thickly. My body on fire.

He says something so contrary. Smug, fuckable, bastard.

"Yeah?" He says, smirking, "Show me."

My pulse skyrockets and I have the overwhelming need to rub my thighs together. I say nothing and take a step back when I know, deep down, I want to go forward.

He shakes his head and chuckles low, at what, I don't know, but I'm grateful when he gets back on topic.

"Why?" he asked matter-of-factly, raising his brows and looking through me as if he already knew the answer. "I told you, you've got nothing to be afraid of."

My eyes bugged out as he stared me down. The storm was back in his eyes.

"Well besides me." He smirked, his eyes darkening, and causing my brain to freeze over.

"I'm not afraid of you." I challenged without thinking and mentally smacked myself when he laughed thoroughly amused.

All at once, his face grew serious, and he stood up, his stance so predatory that I flinched.

"But anima gemella, your actions speak otherwise." He mocked tauntingly. Lowering his head and cocking it to the side, a condescending air surrounding him as he looked me over slowly before straightening up and taking calculated steps towards me. "I'm a Shadow Fang," he hissed as if he wanted me to understand the full magnitude of what he was saying, "I am _dangerous_," he reiterated, his voice still steady and low, causing me to gulp and retreat in time with him. "I won't stop fighting because you ask me to," his cold eyes flickered to the glass behind me, the incident that took place outside instantly ran through my mind.

I tried to call him off Righty, he paused, before things got out of hand and he beat him to a pulp.

He grinned, knowing what I was thinking about. Knowing that I was recalling exactly what he wanted me to.

"I'm not one of your 'puppies'," he went on, his voice turning sinister when he spoke of the Wolves, "that will back down when things get rough."

His voice was icy enough to chill my bones. The ferocity of the indicators of danger that he was expelling in that moment was palpable in the space between us. I forced back a cringe.

"I _fight._ I _hurt _people. I've got a temper that's fucking toxic," he seethed. "People are _afraid_ of me... Because. They. Should. Be."

He backed me up fully, there was nowhere for me to run.

My shoulders collided with the cold wall of two way glass that served as his peephole to the buzzing activity out in Nell' Ombra.

"You're gonna have to deal with that, amore mio (my love)."

My breathing hiked, as he braced his hands on either side of my head. Palms flat on the glass at my back, his arms were a steel cage that I knew better than to dare try and break out off.

Dropping his head to look me dead in the eye, he remained the predator having caught his prey, but I could see the turmoil churning along with his darkness. His body language was menacing, but facial expression was mystifying as he spoke again… more forcefully, in a low, husky, tone.

"But I'll never hurt you," his voice remained even, but something about him, in that second, was trying to tell me that I should believe him. "Your phone stays off." he broke the moment, speaking with hard, immaculate authority.

"But..." My voice failed me. Too soft… Still lost…

He smirked as my brain refused to function beyond that point. Leaning closer, his smoky breath danced off my face causing an inferno to shoot through my veins straight to my pulsing core. His eyes remained trained on me as all traces of logic seemed to exit my body. He was standing so close, his body heat crawled across my body.

"I..." I tried and failed to speak, again.

My eyes darting to his lips, as he playfully cocked his head to the side, knowing exactly why I couldn't complete a lucid sentence.

"I'm..." I licked my lips as my mouth began to dry, and involuntarily, my eyes darted back to his that had pulled into a beautifully, seductive, lopsided grin.

He intentionally leaned closer still, taunting me by not making any contact. He was baiting me into doing something. I knew it, but for the life of me, I was incapable of doing anything to the contrary.

"You?" he prompted, his voice low, his eyes dancing with mirth as I darted my brown ones back to his lips to watch in enthrallment as the soft flesh wrapped around the words.

My gaze zeroed in on the cut on his lip, a strange fascination of mine since I'd seen it this morning. I could not locate the squeamishness that I'd suffered from since childhood. No, right now, all I knew was the urge to suck on his wound and the thought consumed me.

I could feel his emerald orbs still locked on my face, detailing everything he saw, burning it to his memory. Studying my reaction, his tongue snaked out and ran along the perfection of his lips. Wetting it, running a line from one end to the other… his tongue finally reached the wound, and I lost it.

With brazenness that I didn't know I possessed, my head flew forward capturing his lips between mine in a bruising kiss. I could feel his smirk along my mouth as he returned the kiss with equal fervor but nothing mattered right in that moment, my brain was officially on vacation… completely burned out!

He was like a drug, and I couldn't get enough.

His hands slid off the glass behind me and clutched my waist, pulling me flush against the rock hardness of his body. His torso was a haven of warm, rippling muscle. My tinier, softer body molding to him. He locked me against him.

Hot, salty moisture licked at my senses, and some part of my brain registered that his cut had bruised open during my attack. My hands, of their own accord, slid from his shoulders, releasing his hoodie from my tight grip, and snaking its way to his neck, pulling him closer to me. My fingernails scraped at his scalp. I clutched onto fistfuls of his hair while I sucked his open lip into my mouth, pulling at the wound, drawing out more life elixir, reveling in the minuscule amount of salty crimson that escaped, as opposed to being repulsed, like I usually would've been.

He growled hot and heavy, almost a moan. Something snapping in him, his hot tongue parted my lips forcefully, demanding and forcing its way into my mouth.

My tongue met his shyly but he didn't seem to mind, completely taking control of my mouth, but not pushing for anymore than he was getting. What I was giving was enough, and to be completely honest, he picked up my slack like he was born a maestro and my mouth, my _body_, was his instrument.

His tongue wrapped around mine, hot and slick, pulling it into the confines of his mouth. I unwillingly groaned at the erotic feeling. He swirled his tongue around my own, pulling and sucking, tasting and feeling. His teeth nibbled on my bottom lip.

It felt as if flood gates had been opened in my panties. My heart felt like it was about to burst right out my chest at the intensity of everything that I was feeling and the rate at which it was beating. My mind was on complete overload.

He scraped his teeth along my tongue, from the back to the tip, teasing it. Pointing his own and flicking at the tip of mine.

I moaned despite myself and fisted his hair tighter, trying to keep him with me. I crushed my lower body to him finally, and my eyes flew open at the large, protruding, hardness that stabbed at my stomach from within the confines of his jeans. Shocked, I backed up fast, blushing bright, and trying hard not to look down to his fly, that from the feel of it, hid behind it a monster befitting the notorious title that came with the infamous name, Edward Cullen.

"You know, you really should finish what you start." he said knowingly.

My jaw dropped and my gaze embarrassingly lowered to his jeans.

_He couldn't be serious…_ I blushed harder, as I stared at it, so prominent even through denim.

He laughed huskily, thoroughly amused. I gawked up at him, to only _then_ realize he was teasing.

He wiped the slightly bloodied corner of his lip with the back of his wrist and smirked at me like he knew in that moment, he had me.

His leather band, adorning that wrist brought me crashing back to reality. The shining crest caught my attention, and the full magnitude of what I'd done dawned on me, further amplified as I acknowledged the colors he wore… what they represented…

"This is insane! You hate the Wolves! I'm a Wolf!" I yelled to him and me simultaneously. My thoughts were running at a mile a minute, everything was incoherent right now.

How could I do this! I was so, so, fucking stupid! They trusted me! Paul trusted me, put himself on the line for me! The Wolves trusted me! Oh, fuck me!

The words repeated themselves in my head, over and over, in a rebuking mantra.

"You're a fucking Wolf?" Edward taunted, his voice lethal. The words were wrapped in piercing iciness, cold enough to freeze hell over, twice.

My eyes snapped up to his flashing jade orbs and the mantra _stopped_. Like friggin' magic, _poof_, it was gone.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I'd heard right in my dazed state. My eyes still locked hypnotically on his.

He looked positively furious… so, _so _beautiful in his untamed fury…

"Your fucking dogs are here to get you."

I was shocked. Sure, it was probably 7 already, but how the hell would he know if they were here? I then remembered that on the other side of the glass his gang members were still in Nell' Ombra.

I glanced out the corner of my eye and there was the olive skinned guy with the dreads, and he was staring at the mirror, a silent message conveyed in his eyes, knowing that Edward would see it.

"If you don't want them served on the menu here tomorrow, I suggest you get out there before they fucking step up to my joint," he seethed, his body language a strained calm.

Somehow I knew that my words had set him off more than the guys showing to pick me up.

He backs away from me, his muscles tense like a lion about to pounce. "You're working in the kitchen from tomorrow," he says evenly.

"But I like working in the bar." I automatically reply.

His eyes flashed dangerously, looking briefly to the bar outside where the three idiot college guys had been sitting. "And I like you in one piece," he retorts condescendingly, his words biting.

"Look, please… I like working with Stef and I've never worked before. Being there is more fun than I expected this to be." My ramblings were rolling out by themselves. "And I'm actually good at something on my own for once..." I finished desperately, so lost in that moment that I didn't filter out the hopelessness in my voice.

He watched me intently for a while, the storm that I couldn't decipher still raging in his eyes. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze but he refused to release me from his scrutiny, continuing to watch me.

Unable to take the tension, I clutched my folded arms tightly to me and turned hastily to leave. A wise choice, considering that if I took too long to get out Sam and Paul would assume I was in trouble and come in here guns blazing.

"Bella."

My steps instantly halted at his deep dark voice, my hand still on the handle of the door I'd swung open… my feet reluctant to leave.

"You're working the kitchen." He reaffirmed his decision and I shut my eyes, knowing it was set in stone. There was a pause, and I could feel his eyes on my back without having turn to him. "You work the bar when I'm around."

My pulse picked up. I nodded in understanding as something close to gratitude choked my throat. Not daring to look back, I walked out the office, knowing that he'd given me something simply because I'd asked for it.

He, Edward Cullen, had done this for me...

I stepped out Nell' Ombra just in time to see Paul and Sam with heated steps jump out the Hurricane. Breathing a heavy sigh of relief when they saw me walking towards them, they stopped. I hugged them lightly to reassure them I was all good, before I jumped in. They followed suit, wanting to get me away from here as fast as possible but happy that I wasn't in any kind of trouble. The engine roared to life and my head turned back towards Nell' Ombra as Sam pulled us out the lot. Watching the bar area, my eyes caught a flicker of bronze hair re-emerge through the office door and my heart constricted, missing a beat.

_I was in trouble alright, just not the kind that they thought... _

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH3:**__ Full chapter posted here._


	4. Unconscious Grave Digging

_**Authors Note:**_ Hello, sweeties, here we have 4. Shout out to MissNerdiie, Eva and lollierogers, who managed to pick out a random part I added to 3 this round *hugs and kisses*. Also, a huge thank you and tons of love, to BE1965. To repeat, everything that needs to be known regarding the standing of this story here on FF is posted in the AN of chapter 1, take a peek there before asking me anything please, I'm travelling so I'm only going to be able to answer them when I'm back home.

There should be another post tomorrow. Once again, for those who asked, the chapters aren't being fully beta'd, simply polished. I was forced to repost this story anyway, so I figured I may as well edit the stuff now, rather than having to come back to it at a later stage (I'm not changing the story/plot, view the Authors Note on Ch1, I'm just randomly improving stuff that I wanted to the first time round, it's for my peace of mind and I hope you can respect that?), I am also very busy with my job so I'm focused there right now, once again I apologize, it's an inconvenience writing wise but I really want this other position. Things on the job are a blast, just a lot of work at the moment, thank you to everyone who sent me luck for the promotion, I love you hard *throws you cookies*!

Anything else you need to know about posts can be found in the AN for CH3, if not check my Twitter, follow (a t) KatieA_Tyler or visit my website blog and click on the Twitter widget to view my last tweet. As always, a huge thank you to every single one of you guys who takes the time to read my stuff, it means a lot to me to know you're out there and I promise to keep bringing you more. Hugs to my amazing girls, JustJJ and awesomella.

Lots of love, (work permitting?) till tomorrow,

Kat

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is for legally recognized adults.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

*~*~* **Chapter Four : Unconscious Grave Digging**** *~*~***

_'Our real discoveries come from chaos, from going to the place that looks wrong and stupid and foolish.' (Chuck Palahniuk)_

* * *

><p>Everyone, at some point or another, finds themselves smack middle of a moral dilemma, one that comes out the left field, taking them by surprise. They find themselves in situations they'd never dreamed of having to face. The <em>euphoria<em> of an action, the blinding feeling of freedom when you just give yourself to a moment… act on impulse… follow your gut. However, you put it; it was what had happened to me today. I'd done what felt right in a moment but as per tradition, now that I was out of the safety of that bubble, the consequences where making themselves known. I felt guilt and confusion that was so profound that it was knocking me off balance and practically seeping out the pores of my skin. It was crippling me.

I've done some really stupid things before, things that I'm ashamed of. Yet, I could tell the guys about it, regardless of what it dealt with, no sweat.

These past few days though, when it came to being stupid… I was out doing myself!

Today was my first day at work and I went and did the most brainless thing ever. I kissed the leader of the Shadow Fangs... _Twice!_

That right there ladies and gentlemen, sets a new precedent for how to define 'stupidity of _epic_ proportions'. Statues will be erected in my honor, I tell you.

There isn't a chance in hell that I can never tell the guys about this one. And no matter how much I try, I somehow can't bring myself to regret it either!

I don't regret it.

And that's mind-fucking me.

It's like when it comes to him, a Shadow Fang, my mind rewires itself. It's so baffling. I've spent all my life running from one thing or another; a self-defense mechanism. And here I am now, faced with a problem that could knock my world off its axis, complicate my life unimaginably and metaphorically speaking, my feet refused to move.

It doesn't make any sense, but I couldn't help it. It scares me to death.

Sam and Paul were worried. I could tell that they were tense the entire way home.

I watched their straight set jaws. I wondered if they knew something was wrong. Guilt induced paranoia kicked and I revised that statement, that I'd done something wrong…

My paranoia, however, was quelled once we reached the reservation, and Paul shot me an encouraging glance, the one that said, 'Don't worry, it's over now, you're ok'.

We'd barely cut the engine, before the Black's door swung open violently, revealing Jake and Seth. They bounded in the direction of the Hurricane, not bothering to wait for it to stop. Jake reached me first as I swung open the back door and hopped out. His serious eyes gave me a once over, searching for damage.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Yupp." I said, forcing myself to smile.

A flashback of my kiss with Edward filled my mind. Now, the guilt was just fucking crazy… clogging my throat and shooting out my ears.

Jake must've caught a waver on my face, because whatever I was selling, he didn't seem to be buying.

"No problems?" He asked firmer this time, brother bear was out to play and the worry in his eyes had morphed to anger, "Be honest."

"Ah, fuckit!" Seth's voice chipped in, it was fierce with promise. His breaths were heavy coming down his nose like a damn rhino. "Just say it, Bells. Whatever happened, just say it and it's fucking over, I swear it."

_Oh shit._

"Guys, relax!" I yelled, desperately needing them to calm down. They were misreading me. I couldn't blame them for it, it's not like any of them would suspect that my behavior was due to guiltiness. "I'm fine," I reiterate, hoping they'd believe me and just let it go. "Nothing happened."

I want to bite off my tongue the second the words are out. That wasn't exactly true, now was it?

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I had to. I didn't have enough time to think about it properly here. Not with them like this. I had to calm things down and convince everyone things were fine. I felt like shit and despite my usual impeccable talent to hide my feelings, today I was an open book. It was due to my actions, and I didn't want anything I did to affect them, so with herculean effort I upped my game and forced a smile on my face.

Fighting hard to keep eye contact with Jake, I tried to reason with myself, that technically, nothing that _they_ were worried about had happened.

I doubted they assumed that, by the end of the day, I'd willingly make out with Edward Cullen.

_Oh sweet Jesus… _

"Let's go inside and I'll tell you some more 'kay?" without waiting for them to reply, I began walking towards the house. One more second out there, and I knew they'd be able to see right through me.

There was a long pause before I heard their heavy footsteps crunching on the ground behind me.

Grasping the doorknob I swung open the door and entered.

The first thing I notice is that JC is back. He stepped out the bathroom freshly showered, looking like he hadn't slept a wink. He was bare foot and dressed in the usual colors; wearing a dark grey t-shirt and blue low hanging jeans, his jet black hair was damp with small droplets of water glittering at the tips. His bruises from yesterday had set in; a slightly swollen eye, bust lip and an angry red, scraped cheekbone.

The dark brown spheres of his eyes grew large as he noticed me enter the lounge, and from that I gathered that he hadn't heard the Jeep pull in.

"I'm fine. I worked. No one, hassled me. I came home." I hastily said what I thought he was waiting for me to say but I was wrong.

Jared wasn't happy… _far_ from it. He usually never got as bad as this. I mean he's been angry before, obviously, but he never dwelled on it longer than he had to, and last night— last night he'd gone off to cool off, right? I mean, I thought he had, so the look on his face was making me nervous right now. If anything, I'd say this was the first time in my life that I'd seen Jared grow this angry and in another first, this was the first time I was facing it.

"This isn't a joke, Bella," he said, his eyes grim. Twisting the towel into a rope, he let it hang off his neck. As if I need the confirmation, the firmness in his voice told me he was hanging by a thread.

"I know that, JC." I say. God, if anyone knew just how far from a joke this was it was _me!_ My mind's in a constant state of distress since the full impact of what was going on with me hit.

I can't look at him, I can't look at anyone.

I was finally facing the anger of one of them and JC didn't even know the full extent of what had happened. I was suddenly terrified to know what would happen if they ever did find out and with that thought, the guilt that I had been battling so hard against, finally began to win.

Unintentionally, my voice grew thick. This was messed up. I messed up.

I think the rest of them attributed my state to that fact that I spent the day in Nell' Ombra and it had taken it out of me, because they didn't look mad. They were just silent. Watching closely as Jared addressed me.

I try my best to stay focused and honest, "I'm out of my element today, as it stands. Please don't make things hard now that I'm home," my eyes began to well up. I blinked fighting it back.

It wasn't that my actions were catching up to me, it was me _wanting_ them to happen that terrified me… because it meant something infinitely more important, now that I'd admitted it to myself, I knew what I risked to lose should this ever come out… _home._

I blinked harder, forcing my stinging eyes to behave. "I'm not thinking straight," I say, knowing that I'm the only one who really understands the magnitude of truth behind that statement, "give me a second… I don't want to have to worry that I'm going to word something wrong and make you guys go all Sopranos."

Taking a deep breath to calm down, I kept rational Bella in the driving seat. I focused myself on being as honest as possible. I owed them that.

"That will just make working there really awkward. As it stands, working there isn't so bad." Five pairs of eyes narrowed, I went on quickly, explaining myself and hoping that it would help. "The pay's good. I'm bartending. There's a girl, who's training me, she's like mid-twenties and pretty cool. She's always with me." I feel fractional relief seep into my bones as I describe Stef because, she may not know it, but she could have just saved my ass back home. I keep my ship of truth moving full-steam-ahead and say the most important thing of all. The one thing that I know will give them some peace of mind, as they wait and worry, till I'm safely back home. "And, the Shadow Fangs aren't there for more than a second."

It's true, I tell you! They'd left early, and returned late.

A silence fell over us. They stood, feet rooted to the spot, and stared ahead, lost in their musings, while I battled hard against all the emotions swirling in me, the most predominate still being guilt and confusion.

"Jesus!" Jake shook his head rapidly, frustrated. "This is just one, big, fucking mess."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, my head low in defeat.

I was too afraid to reach out and touch Jake's hand, lest he understand what I was really apologizing for...

"Yeah," he let out a deep breath, and I swear, something stabbed into my heart coldly when he glanced at me with distant eyes.

"I don't really give a shit," Jared bites out. "She's not going back." His voice is harsh and he shakes his head determinedly. His lips press together in a grim line, he's addressing the guys.

Jakes eyes snapped up to his, along with that of the others.

"Let's talk about something else?" Jake says, it doesn't really sound like he's making a suggestion. He grabs my hand in his large one as he speaks to everyone, but he kept his eyes fixed on Jared, silently directing him to calm down.

"Come on!" JC blew up at Jake. "It's fucking Fangs for fucks sakes! You can't tell me any of us buys a word coming out of her mouth! "

My eyes flew open, the tears that had brimmed them spilled past my lashes.

The way he was looking at them, hurt more than the truth of his words. It was a fall out.

My heart plummeted to my feet. I'd caused it.

"I said, _drop it!_" Jake yelled fiercely, his eyes still on Jared he stepped forward, blocking him from me.

I couldn't understand it. Why he'd do that. But I didn't have much time to dwell on it. There were more pressing matters to be addressed as thing began spiraling more and more out of control.

They were arguing and it was because of me.

Jake was defending me, oblivious to my screw ups. I didn't deserve it.

Jared was right to say what he'd said, even if they didn't know it.

I shook my head violently from side to side. The voices in my head were getting louder and the arguing was making head explode. Finally I snapped. The dam broke and despite me wanting to stop them, my unusual outburst of tears was impossible to control anymore.

I sobbed.

JC glanced away from Jake, to me. His eyes grew wide and his expression fell like a rock to the ground.

"Bells—" he said but my mind was as blurry as my vision.

I felt dizzy. I needed to get out of there.

Without hesitation I spun away, ducking my head down and hiding my tears from them, I pushed past Seth, Paul and Sam and bolted out the house.

I ran. I ran hard and fast. My calf muscles burned as I picked up my pace, cutting through the trees I could still hear Jared and Seth ring out a chorus of, _Bella's_, from the house at my back.

But I couldn't stop.

It was like the dream that haunted me, only I wasn't running towards Forks.

I was trying to outrun myself, and the chaos I'd brought into my life.

To think, how simple my life would've been had I just said one simple word; _Truth._ I would've never gotten the dare, I would've never dined and dashed the restaurant, and I would've probably never seen Edward Cullen again. But therein lay my problem, a simple dare had put me in the biggest moral dilemma I could ever face, now that I knew him as more than just a notorious name, part of me wanted to know more.

My tears fell harder, and my pace faltered but I didn't stop moving. Even in the darkness of the night, I knew this path all too well. Through the loud rustling trees, and the wind howling in my ears, I could still hear the far off waves that crashed against the shore.

The beach.

My safe place.

Salty air filled my burning lungs, cooling them as I finally broke out of the forest. My feet ached for the rocky sand that covered the shore, paying homage with each footfall. I stared at the dark, beautiful waves as I ran closer, my steps becoming burdened as the soft, loose sand weighed down my sneakers. The choppy, tumultuous water, breaking on the shore was a fitting personification of my inner turmoil… it was rough, it was angry, it was self-destructive and on this moonless night, it was almost black.

The moist air blew through my hair, fanning it out behind me as I finally stopped. Just short of the water, resting my cold palms on my trembling knees, I tried in vain to catch my breath. Panting hard, I leaned forward and cried… cried, like I hadn't cried in a long time… _years_, to be exact.

My body convulsed violently and my legs caved under me at the intensity. I went crashing down to the sand, my knees dug into the moist ground and my jeans grew damp where it made contact.

I stayed there like that for an eternity; legs folded beneath me, sobbing to the point of suffocation on the wet sand.

I wasn't able to stop, I didn't want to as yet… for two seconds I just wanted to be.

It seemed like ages past before I finally quieted. I sat there, knees now tucked under my chin, staring out at the dark open sea. Turns out it was a new moon tonight and that's what shrouded the area in a dark shadow. I wasn't sure why, but it felt symbolic. I sniffled into my sleeve, watching hypnotically, as the foam outlined the black waves like a silver lining.

I kissed Edward. _I _kissed _him_.

Not the other way round.

I couldn't understand why I hadn't stopped myself. It was so out of character for me. Since childhood, before they even became the 'Grey Wolves', they were the only family I knew and in my childhood I never would have dreamed that I'd one day do something that could jeopardize that.

Jake was my pillar right from the beginning, in his own way he tried to shelter me from the Renee situation when we were kids. He just a kid himself for God's sakes but somehow, amazing Jake did it anyway. He wasn't jealous when I came to live with them, not even when Sarah would spend more time with me than him. He didn't mind having to share a room with a bratty three-year-old for months until Billy could turn the tiny spare room into a bedroom for me. He held a maturity in him even at the tender age of six. Jake would share his toys with me, not complaining if I dropped or broke any. Once, when I was six, Sarah got really sick, she couldn't get out of bed or do anything at all. We'd been petrified but Jake… he tried _very hard_ to braid my hair for me, succeeding after the third attempt, and fed me breakfast before he left for school, despite knowing he'd be late as a result. _That's _Jake, he was the embodiment of everything a brother should be, right from the get go.

The rest of the guys were roughly the same. Sam's a year older, but he and Jake have been best friends since he got to kindergarten. Sam would come home for play dates, and would include me in their games when he could. He had two front teeth missing the first time he showed up and I thought he was awesome. A car accident, and two month long hospital stay, lead to Sam being held back a year, that inadvertently resulted in him landing right next to Jake in his class when he got back. _They_ thought _that_ was awesome… _Boys. _

We met Paul when he transferred to their class. Needless to say, he had 'exemplary' behavior back then too. He was part gremlin, I shit you not, his mother herself had said so! Their house was just off the beach, so we'd see him whenever we went down there to swim or surf. Eventually, he started coming up here as well. When he did, he was overtly quiet around me, going through that phase were girls are 'gross'.

However, Paul quickly overcame that the first day Embry showed up. When Jake wasn't looking, Embry pushed me out the sandpit in the Blacks backyard; Paul proceeded to clobber him with a plastic shovel. Embry and I have been close ever since!

Even now, when I think about it I giggle like a child again.

Jared, Quil and Seth, joined us a bit later.

Seth is the youngest child of Sarah's best friend, Sue. When Sarah would babysit the kids, Seth and Jake would hang out for a bit. I'd only get to play with them when Jakes cousin, Rachel, and Seth's sister, Leah, were done playing dress up with me. He's the youngest from the guys so naturally; Seth only started hanging out with Sam and the others when he was a bit older.

Jared and Quil were a different story. They met Jake in middle school. Jake was moved by Mr. Richmond to a seat at the front of the class because he, Paul and Sam caused too big of a commotion at the back. Due to his new placement though, Jake was now seated between Jared and Quil. Sweet, baby Jesus, Richmond threatened to quit his job.

Collin and Brady were the latest additions, but we love them all the same. They fell into the scene when the guys were in high school. It was around the time that the Grey Wolves formed. Sam had shop with them, got into a fight and they backed him up… of course the grand makings of a beautiful friendship for our kind. Those two clowns fitted in perfectly with the gang.

At too young ages the boys had already built up scary reputation as individuals, years later when they began hanging together, the locals at the Reservation dubbed them the Grey Wolves. It stuck, and that in a nutshell, is how the Wolves formed. It happened naturally. Today, there are a huge number of others in the gang or affiliated with them but these are the most important to me out of the lot. I've spent most of my life around them, and they've been there with me and the family, through almost everything, _literally._ Through the years, we've become one firm family unit. I grew up with brothers, I'm a tomboy, I mix well with them and as a result go most everywhere that they do. I've always been Jake's little sister, honorary baby Wolf.

I loved them so much, that it hurt to think what would happen if they found out what I'd done today. As much as Jake took care of me, would he understand my behavior? Judging from what I left behind at the house tonight, probably not…

And I couldn't really blame him… not even _I _could make head or tail of why I'd done it.

My tear ducts had run dry but my eyes burned the same at the disappointment I felt in myself. The utter hopelessness, because I'd betrayed them unthinkingly and if I were being honest with myself, Jared was right not to want me to go back… because truthfully I wasn't sure what would happen when I did.

Edward Cullen was everything that I should avoid. He had the potential to destroy everything I held dear to me, to completely annihilate the facets of my family, _to destroy me._ It wasn't that he wasn't one of us. It was that he was a rival gang member. It was completely taboo and could have terrifying results. But, regardless of all these intelligent and logical deliberations, it was always him that won in the end.

When in his presence, I couldn't fight the pull I felt towards him. It frightened me because, the more time I spent with him, I was slowly becoming unsure as to whether or not I wanted to fight it… Somewhere inside me, I knew that I'd be fighting a losing battle…

I truly was an idiot!

~.~.~D&D~.~.~

The guys didn't come after me. I knew Sam would've stopped them. He's good with situations like this.

Reaching into my bag, I grabbed my pack and slid out a cigarette. Bringing it to my lips, I searched for a lighter. "Shit," I said under my breath when I couldn't find it. Unzipping the smaller compartments, I reached blindly, trying to feel the cold plastic exterior of it. I said a silent, _hallelujah,_ when I finally discovered it right at the bottom, under a chocolate bar.

The flame flickered wildly in the ocean breeze. Cupping my hand to shield it, I pulled on the white bodied, relief demon and watched triumphantly as smoke rose up from the glowing red tip. Tucking the lighter into my pocket, I took a long drag, shutting my eyes and trying hard to stop thinking.

The sound of sticks cracking at the end of the forest, snapped me to attention. Swiveling sharply, I saw Jake emerge though the trees.

"Hey." He said stepping forward.

He watched for any signs that I wanted to be alone. I shook my head, no. He nodded and came and sat beside me.

He jabbed his thumb towards the cliff. "Guy's bounced," he said, making a valiant attempt not to look at the cigarette burning between my fingers. Digging his sneakers into the sand he let it slide and wordlessly we sat on the cold ground.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I whisper, truthfully. Sorry, for everything I know and can't tell them. Sorry, for everything I realized while sitting on this beach. Lord knows, I'd never do anything to hurt them intentionally, yet, I knew the hopelessness of the situation anyway… there really was nothing I could say…

Staring hard ahead at the breaking waves, my voice was still raw from all the crying, I cleared it trying to hide it but it didn't work.

"Me, too." He reached for my smoke, as he slung a warm arm around me, giving my shoulders a light squeeze and pulling back to take a long drag. He let the smoke out his nose.

We sat in silence for a long while. He offered me the cigarette back. I took it quietly, putting the filter to my lips and pulling in long and deep, taking the burn it gave my throat as a punishment, while I simultaneously sought the comfort it provided so that I didn't break down again, this time with an audience.

He had nothing to be sorry for and I wanted him to know that.

"We're just tryna look out for you, Bells." He says seriously, as I pass the significantly shorter stem back to him.

He doesn't smoke. Instead, like me, he remained looking at the waves, as if they held the answers to our questions. It was an old habit that we couldn't kick. I'd actually picked it up from him when we were far younger. This was his safe place, I just adopted it.

"Maybe we're taking it a bit far this time…" he continued, flicking the cigarette into the next wave that crashed at our feet.

The water came higher up this time, covering the tips of our sneakers and allowing its uncomfortable iciness to seep into our socks.

He bumped shoulders lightly and angled his head to look at me. "The Shadow Fangs are dangerous," he says, looking me in the eye, "and you're nothing but a pawn for them. It makes us uneasy shorty, you get that, yeah?"

Swallowed thickly, that stung bad. I wasn't offered that privilege of time though, I couldn't dwell on it, instead I had to focus on what Jake was trying to say; that the guys cared.

I knew that already.

I cared back. Really, I did, so much.

"I'm trying." I said quietly. I knew that that simple statement held more meaning to it than Jake could ever fathom. I _was trying _to fight the Shadow Fangs… one in particular… but it wasn't working out so good.

Jakes next words cut through me like a knife. Sharp and twisting, the blade of guilt wedged itself deeper inside my chest.

"I know." He says with blatant surety, "and I promise we'll try not to make this any harder on you. I'll take care of, JC. You know he's just being a hot head," he takes a breath through his mouth and lets it out, relaxing himself, "he doesn't mean any of it. This'll be over soon, Bells. Don't let it get to ya', you know better than to think we'd bail on you, you're gon' be fine."

Tucking my head under his chin, he pulled me in for a quick hug, trying to make me feel better.

Irony, at its peak.

I shut my eyes tightly and clutched onto him by his shirt like I would a life preserver.

_Yeah you would…_ I thought sadly. I stayed there for a moment, the safety of my brother, even after his hand dropped off my shoulder so that he could stretch his broad arms.

_When did life get this complicated,_ I asked myself angrily, and as if God was listening in on my inner monologue, my phone buzzed. Fishing it out, I looked to the screen and saw Angela's name flashing brightly, inadvertently I remembered Mike and his stupid dare. _Yeah, yeah, that's how!_

Jake allowed me privacy to answer the call. Flipping open the phone, I brought it to my ear. "Hello?"

She dove in head first.

"_Bella! I'm so sorry! I really am! I panicked! And it was so stupid! I didn't know you got caught until we got into the damn car! Jess and I told Mike to turn around, I swear we did! But he kept saying there was nothing we could do, and that we shouldn't worry because he was going to get you help! He told me he was going to speak to one of your friends, I swear! He said, he was getting help! I'm a terrible friend! I completely understand if you never want to speak me!_"

She was desperate, I could tell by the way she was rambling. Angela never rambles.

"It's o—kay." I drag it out, so she knows I mean it. I do mean it. "Mike spoke to Seth, and they took care of it."

Talk about using words loosely. Seth took care of something.

I sighed, trying to ease some of her tension. It wasn't her fault. The dare was Mike's idea and apparently, so was not turning the car round for me. I can't be mad at the others for that.

"Don't worry about it 'kay?" I say. "I'm getting paid and stuff, so it's like I scored a part-time job." My attempt at humor fell flat.

"_I really am sorry, Bella…_"

"I know Ange, it's not a big deal, don't feel bad. If it makes you feel any better, I forgive you." I had enough of this topic for today; I just wanted to stop discussing it… I wished I could get back to my simple life. "There really wasn't anything anyone could do. None of us expected to get caught. Let's not dwell, 'kay? I'm kind of tired, I'll see you Monday."

"_Monday?_"

Her voice held confusion. I furrowed my brows.

"_You're not coming to the car wash?_"

Now, I was confused.

Forks High held a car wash every semester to raise funds for the shelter, but taking into consideration how rainy the town is, the date was completely unpredictable.

"I didn't know about it."

"_Yeah the weather's supposed to be good tomorrow. Same drill every time, first weekend with no rain, it's the car wash. You coming?_"

She asks me even though we both knew attendance is mandatory. The wash counted as part of our gym, in reality we all knew it was a bribe to make sure we all showed up. Quite honestly when it came to gym class I didn't mind the extra help, I have it last period on a Friday... I cut that class like crazy.

"No, I'll be there. See you at school." I nodded, like she could see me.

"_See you there. Night…_"

Her voice is remained unsure but she cut the call anyway.

I let out a breath. Great, now, I had to go to school tomorrow. The feeling of disappointment was too powerful for me to attempt to ignore. If anything, this made me realize just how badly I wanted to go work…

I felt the last open door slam shut in my face, I was screwed.

Seeing my forlorn expression Jake asks, "What, was that about?" as he offers me a hand to get up.

I stared at him, then back to my phone. I knew that I should tell him that I wasn't going to work tomorrow. My lowest point is a grave… and I'm apparently, determined to keep digging. A word I don't mean to speak, slips past my lips automatically.

I say, "Nothing…"

_**~.~.~ D&D ~.~.~**_

It was too early in the morning when Sarah entered the kitchen.

"You look ready for action." She commented as she past by me to get to the steaming pot of coffee I'd made.

"Working girl." I answer automatically.

I mentally slapped myself when she paused mid-step.

"Since when?" She glanced at me, astonished.

I heard the cruiser pull up just as I was about to answer.

"That's dad." I said, hopping off the counter. I kissed her cheek quickly and grabbed my stuff. "I gotta go. See you later." I call over my shoulder before shutting the back door.

Running down the pathway, I opened the cruiser door, and sat inside before Charlie could cut the engine. He looked at me funny before chuckling and pulling out the driveway.

"Hey kiddo. Can't say, I took you, for the shoe sale typa girl?"

I laughed hard, despite myself. My poor ol' man. "I'm not going on a shopping trip, dad."

His bushy brows furrowed, "What's the hurry then? Meeting someone?"

"Nope…" I said carefully, not wanting to really get into _how_ and _why_, "I got a job."

Dad looks staggered, "You— got a what?"

"A job." I clarified with a smile at his reaction.

"When'd you get a job?" he asked puzzled. "You know if you needed money, Bells, you could've come to me… I mean— getting a job, now? School's starting." he shakes his head emphatically, trying to understand what he's hearing so early this morning.

"I know," I answered quickly to quell his worries, "it's not about the money, I just really want to do this."

Once the words were out there in the open for me to hear, it even amazed me, just how true they were.

"It's empowering," I say with new vigor. Then I motivate the decision, almost believing for a second myself, that I'm doing this because I want to. "It's part-time, they'll work my hours out so that it won't affect school, my transports fixed, the cash is just a cool bonus. My own, hard earned money." Yup, that last part makes me feel good on the inside. I'm working and earning.

He chewed on that for a while, mulling it over from every angle. I was getting antsy as the seconds ticked by.

Then he finally starts mumbling under his, "Well, doesn't sound too bad… If it's what ya want…" Dad lets out a deep huff and I want to do a happy dance because I know what will follow. "I guess the experience couldn't hurt," he says.

I smile in relief, I don't know what I would've done if he'd said no. With all the shit going on in my head since I'd bumped into that Shadow Fang, my situation with Nell' Ombra needed no help, screwing my mind over. Things at the Res were so complicated, as well. I just don't know what I would've done if I had to juggle dad into it as well. It's not like I could just quit, God that would've been so easy, but those blasted Seattle feds just had to be the witnesses to my deal with Edward.

"Thank you."

Dad, nodded once, clearing his throat, uncomfortable with the 'moment' we were having. I can practically picture him freaking out in his head… As he feared, the kid's really were growing up. Dad can handle high risk situations… but his daughter's first job? The Chief sees Armageddon.

On cue, dad's eyes grow large and I cough hard behind my hand to contain my laughter.

He grumbles, going into his cop mode, "Well, what's this job then?"

_See, just like that! In the past 48 hours, relief has turned into a _brief_ pleasure for me. It's a pause between tranquility and a fast approaching speedboat filled with shit._

My mind was racing, trying to find a safe route to navigate through this. If I said the restaurant's name, and dad, by some chance, knew who owned the place, he'd go ballistic.

"Nothing, over the top." I said trying to sound aloof. "It's in Port Angeles. I'm working as a ba—"

I choke on air, you don't tell the Chief of police you're an underage bartender.

"Ba—," I smile wide and shrug, "_ba_-a-sic waitress at this Italian place. Just waitressing."

Dad eye's me for a moment, "Well then, why am I dropping you at the house?" he suddenly looks all kinds of proud, "I've still got some time on my hands Bells, let's go see this place."

My heart stutters to a screeching halt.

"No!" I said too quickly, and dad's cop ears metaphorically pick up again.

"Why, not?" he asks, suspicious.

I needed an excuse. And I needed one quick.

I bugged my eyes out and motioned to the cruiser. "Not exactly, what I want to pull up at work with, dad. Paul's fetching me from home, he said he'll give me a ride."

Dad's brows relaxed, and amusement danced in his eyes, his bushy mustache lifting up as he smiled at his black and white.

"Fine," he conceded, "but take this for emergencies."

He pulled into the driveway and pulled out a can of mace. He handed it to me, along with a twenty out his wallet.

"Billy and I will visit when I get some time off."

"Sure, dad." I rolled my eyes and hopped out, walking over to the drivers' side, I pecked his cheek through the rolled down window. "Just make sure you tip well." I joked and stepped away, allowing him to back out.

He chuckled loudly, getting out the driveway and disappearing down the road, heading to the station.

Mere moments later, Paul pulled up in his blue Pontiac Ventura. I ran in the house quick to lose the mace before I got back to the car.

He leaned over the console and unlocked the door for me.

"I coulda fetched you from Jakes you know." he gave me an upward nod, the silent hello, as I hopped in.

"You spent the night at Rach's." I reply, shutting the door behind me and buckling up. "She lives on the other end of Forks. Driving back to the Reservation woulda just been a waste of time and gas."

He shrugs, it's true.

We drive in comfortable silence for a while, listening to heavy metal most of the way.

"Why are you leaving this early anyway?" he questioned, his body language was relaxed. I knew him well enough to know it was for my benefit.

"There's a car wash at school today." I answer honestly. "Nell' Ombra is open for breakfast on a Sunday so I want to clock in early and see if I can work my shift in time to go school before the wash is over."

That was the same reasoning I'd given to myself last night. Needless to say, I hadn't slept a wink.

"And this will fly with that fucker, Cullen?"

I looked at Paul through the corner of my eye because quite honestly I didn't know. I'd been so worried about everything else that was going on last night that the thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Could I switch shifts?

The car wash started at ten and I wasn't needed the entire day in order for it to count as an assessment.

"It has to." I answer confidently, focusing on traffic flow, as he pulled into the street and Nell' Ombra came into view.

Blinking rapidly, I tried to stomp down the monster in me that was happy to see it.

"Besides, he probably won't be there and I'm pretty sure Stef will let me out by 2."

We cut the engine, parked across the street from the building that had changed our lives so much in such a short space of time.

"If there's any problem, you know what to do." Paul says solemnly.

I climb out and shut the door. Smiling reassuringly, I tapped my phone.

"Good," he nods and his dark eyes flash back to the restaurant, "I'll fetch you at 2. Be safe, sis."

He drives off and I turn and take a deep breath, beginning my short trek to, what is now, my self-imposed purgatory.

Numerous vehicles were already parked outside but I had no clue who they belonged to. There were four bikes parked close to the entrance. I stride past them, taking the steps cautiously.

Ever make a decision without thinking it through? A decision you made out of false belief at the time that it's not 'so bad'… one that you only realize is fucked up the second you're standing in front of it, about to face just how monumental it actually is.

I did, last night and it was only hitting me now. Bella, the grave digger, is hard at work my people.

I've lived a risky life, all my life, obviously, look at the crowd I run with. But this was stupid. So, so, utterly stupid! I'm a straight A student, whose brain has vacated the building. I took an already fucked up situation and decided to screw it further, all a whim. I wanted to see a forbidden guy, who I'm irrevocably and unexplainably drawn to.

The doors of Nell' Ombra were open for business. A few customers were going through the menu and the staff members were already on the job, when I crossed the threshold. Speed walking across the floor area and noted new faces all over the place. The waiters from yesterday weren't here. Apparently, things were no different at the bar either.

My heart plummeted when I noticed that Stef wasn't around but I sent silent thanks heavenward, when I saw Bree. She was drying some glasses and facing away from me. Just as I called out to her, she disappeared to get more stuff out back. However, my movement managed to catch the attention of another employee.

She was strawberry blonde, really pretty and had black, diamond eyes. No, lie. They were sharp and sparkled like beads. She was older than me, but looked younger than Stef. She span away from the bar to face me. Her interest had, probably, been piqued when I called Bree, because my hand was still raised in her direction. I dropped it quick.

"Can I help you?" Raising a brow, her cool voice was curt.

"Um, hi." I said. My attempt at politeness was unneeded. She did nothing but look at me expectantly, so I continued, "Is Stephenie in?"

"No." She replied, hard and firm, "she's on the late shift." With that, she turned away and continued sorting through the whiskeys.

_Wow. Bitchy much?_

I try again, "Is there anyone else that I can speak to?" I pause, waiting for her to turn around or acknowledge me, but she doesn't bother. "I started working here yesterday, and I needed to change my shift. My name's Be—"

"I know who you are." She cut me off abruptly, spinning back. She looked serene, even though there was no trace of a smile on her face, but her dark eyes, held unmistakable, contempt as she stared me down.

The animosity in the air was thick.

"You could've called in to say you need to change it."

I was about to defend myself. I don't like being spoken down to. But, no, Blondie wasn't done yet.

"Don't bother telling me you don't have the number. That's the first thing we give to the staff when we're training them. I know why you're here." She sneered staring at me.

She didn't blink and I mean once. I swallowed thickly. I wanted to spit fire.

Technically, I had no idea who this girl was. My luck was shitty lately. I didn't want shoot my mouth off, tell her where to stick it and find out she's the supervisor or something, afterwards.

Tamping down my anger, I tried to rein in my guilty look and with as much poise as I could muster up, I met her look head on, raising a challenging brow. If you're gonna call me on bullshit, woman up and call me on it.

"And why's that?" I asked.

She sniggered, her eyes turned colder and she ignored my question.

"Stef, will be in later. Just like you're supposed to be," she said, pointedly.

I knew that was a dismissal so I piped up quickly.

"Look, I need an early shift." I folded my arms over my chest, needing to keep them wrapped so I didn't pound something— like her. "So, if you can't help me, can you just point me in the direction of someone who can?"

My eyes shifted to the two way glass at her back. It didn't go unnoticed.

Much to my confusion, Blondie's eye's narrowed.

"You're looking for Rose." She said sharply, jabbing her head in the opposite direction. With those sweet words, she got back to her whiskeys and again, commenced ignoring my existence.

I stared at her back in disbelief. _What the _fuck_ was that?_

Shutting my jaw, I blinked at her a couple of times. Shaking my head, I turned around to locate this Rose person.

"Thanks, for nothing." I muttered under my breath, peeved. This girl hadn't spent enough time with me to hate me like that.

Shrugging it off, I walked back to the floor and found a waiter.

"Excuse me." I said, getting the big guy's attention.

"Yes, Miss?" he stopped, balancing his tray of too many eggs expertly, as he spoke. Pleasant wrinkles at the corners of blue-grey eyes, he had dark hair, appeared to be in his late twenties early thirties, and for the most part, his smile was real.

I was least, there's no stick up his ass.

I returned his smile in relief that Blondie was the only bitch around so far.

"I'm looking for Rose."

"Aah…" He said nodding his head to the side. "Rosalie's there. The one on the left. Red shirt, blue jeans. Can't miss her."

I wanted to hug him, I was that grateful. "Right. Thanks."

He smiled one more time and went on his way. Following his directions I easily spotted her, and then, my face fell.

_Great… she's blonde too._

Slightly unnerved by my run in with the girl at the bar, I crossed my fingers and walked over to her.

This Rosalie was tall and beautiful. Unbelievably, beautiful. Even as a girl I could see that.

I'm one of the sought-after girls in school, the forbidden fruit. I'm not vain about it but it's true. It's sweet and flattering but also a pain in the ass because everyone is scared shitless to approach me; they know of Jake. This said, dressed in an orange t-shirt and my blue American Eagle skinny's, I probably looked like Cinderella _before_ the ball next to Sleeping Beauty over here.

"Rosalie?" I asked.

Green. Emerald green, almost as brilliant as Edward's, looked up from the Blackberry she wielded in her perfectly, manicured, hands.

"Yes?" She didn't smile or anything, but she didn't seem to hate me either.

Working with what I got, I continued speaking, taking it a good sign that her eyes held veiled inquisitiveness, not disdain. "I started here yesterday," I explained. "The girl at the bar said to speak to you because I need an early shift today."

"You're, Isabella." She stated, matter-of-factly.

"Yes," I answered. She intimidated me, _a lot._ And, she wasn't even the one going for my throat like Blondie at the bar had. "I've got to be at a school fundraiser, later on. I was hoping, I could work early today and so that I can leave by 2?"

She watched me, her face neutral. She gave nothing away. Twiddling my thumbs nervously under her scrutiny, I waited for her to say something, _anything._ She looked almost skeptical. Like she wasn't sure what to make of me, and honestly, I wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Fine." She said finally, her face still impartial. She glanced at her watch, "It's 7 on the dot, so you can pull your seven hour shift and leave at 2. Stephenie, had you at the bar right?" Rosalie stated, more than asked.

I nodded in confirmation.

She glanced at the kitchen for a second, then the bar, then back to me. "Okay, you're on bar duty."

I swallowed remembering the direct orders I got yesterday.

"Edward, said to work in the kitchen," I left out the part about working at the bar when he was here, because one, I didn't know if he was here, and two, part of me wanted to avoid the Evil Blondie that was at the bar currently.

"Unavoidable. You swapped shifts and the guy that was going to train you for the kitchen is coming in on the late one." She answered. "You're familiar with the bar, man that for today and we'll get back on schedule from tomorrow. I'll speak to Edward." She completed.

She'll speak to Edward? My throat went slightly dry at the thought that she seemed to be able to speak to him so easily.

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure." Rosalie gave me a firm nod and grabbed her phone. Slipping it into her pocket, she walked towards one of the trays, balanced it on her hip and began placing plates onto it.

Making my way towards the bar, I chewed on my bottom lip… She also had her phone with her… What was so different about her with regards to him…?

My conscience kicked in and my heart plummeted. _Who cares, Bella!_ I berated. _It's nothing to you, who he favors, and why. _

And so my mantra began…_ Wolf. Wolf. Wolf. Wolf. _

Gah! I swear it was getting so loud in my ears, I was gonna start fucking howling like a moron if I didn't quit it! I shook my head hard and cleared it.

Snaking around the counter, I thanked the powers up-sky that I hadn't brought a jacket or bag with me today, because with Stef gone I had nowhere to stash it. Tucking my hair behind my ear, I grabbed a rag and wiped down the counter, happily knowing that my phone was mute and undetectable under my baggy tee.

"Help Bree in the back," Evil Blondie instructed as she pranced past me to get to the cash register.

Not bothering say anything in return, because I knew it was futile, I sighed heavily and turned to the storeroom.

"Bree?" I called, looking at all the liquor stacked around.

"At the back," a muffled answer came from the far end of the room.

Weaving through the shelves of alcohol I found her crouched in front of the brandy.

"You?" she said raising a brow before turning back to her task, "You're early." She said simply.

"Yeah, I switched." I replied there wasn't any reason to be vague because, as luck would have it, she wasn't the prying type.

"Cool." She rose with a groan. Stiff from squatting, she placed her palms to her lower back, "Help me get the empty bottles in the trash, while I sort out the stuff we've gotta take to the front."

I nodded, taking the bag of clinking glass from her and dropping it in the dumpster in the alley out back. Dusting my hands off, I went back in and helped her grab cases of the stuff we had to take to the front. Four trips later, we were all set with a fully stocked bar.

Bree wasn't bad. She was just didn't like imposing herself on people she didn't know, to put it loosely, she was the 'to the point' type. My favorite kind. She was me, just older.

"Good job," she winked and disappeared to her section.

Happy that my work got some form of approval, I smiled. That smile, however, was wiped away fast.

"New girl!" I cringed internally at the voice barking at me, "clean out the back."

After shoving a broom in my hand, I watched as the shrew promptly left. Somehow, looking at her I just knew that Evil Blondie was going to make today long.

Flipping her off, I scampered into the back and begun the nerve wrecking task of sweeping between shelves and stacked boxes in the massive storeroom.

My forehead was sheen with a layer of sweat by the time I was done.

Leaning against the broom, I stretched my tee away from my abdomen up and brought it to my brow to wipe away the moisture. Trying to catch my breath, I glanced at my watch.

An hour and thirty minutes! My eyes grew with disbelief; I was sweeping for an hour and thirty minutes!

The door behind me swung open and Bree poked her head in. When she saw me, her jaw went slack. "Rosalie's looking for you," she said, looking at me puzzled.

I nodded and quickly did a turn around the room, making sure I hadn't missed any spots. When I faced the door again I stopped short. There stood Rosalie holding it open.

"Sorry, I was just checking the place real quick." I apologized quickly, she was probably pissed at having to come and get me herself.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Her questioning gaze zeroed in on the broom like she had a harpoon and that was the target.

"Cleaning out the back?" I asked her.

It wasn't a question. It was a fact, because I had, in fact, been cleaning out the back. But it sounded like a question because she intimidated me to the point that I was leaving up to her to decide if I was cleaning up the back or dancing with the broom.

_Pathetic Bella, _I chastised myself.

"Isabella, put down the broom and come out." Rosalie spoke precisely.

I couldn't for the life of me understand why she sounded so shocked but I did as told.

"Here," she said, handing me some tissue out her pocket and taking in my appearance, "go clean up. Your break was supposed to start fifteen minutes ago." She looked suspiciously at Evil Blondie who shrugged.

"Couldn't find her." She sent Rosalie an apologetic smile but her eyes danced with contentment as she took in my ruffled, dirty, appearance.

I stared at her unblinkingly. _How didn't you find me bitch? You sent me in there!_

"Yeah, I was probably concealed by the crystal clear bottles of Vodka." I griped snidely under my breath.

"Go fix yourself up and get something to eat from the kitchen." Rosalie directed me. Her expression was still unfathomable. "Break time meals are on the house for employees."

Instantly my mood improved. The storeroom was too big, aside from blisters on my palms, I had also developed a monster hunger. My stomach did a happy dance at her words.

I agreed quickly and walked towards the bathroom and I swear I heard Evil Blondie cynically ask Rosalie, "_Since when?_"

Pushing open the ladies room, I fisted my hands into tight balls and screamed quietly, ignoring the sting of the blisters as strands rubbed against it.

I _was gonna need a _drink_ if I had to put up with Evil Blondie the entire day! _

I was furious! Why did she hate me! It wasn't fair! I didn't know her! She should at least afford me the opportunity to give her a reason first. When I finally snapped and knocked her flat on her ass? Yeah, _that's_ when she should start hating me! Because I swear to God, I was not only capable of doing it, but I was so fucking tempted!

Looking in the mirror I grimaced. I had dirt on my forehead and nose. Splashing cold water on my face, I told myself to calm down. I gratefully retrieved the tissues Rosalie had given me and wiped away the water. Neatening myself up, I ventured out in the direction of the kitchen, mentally ordering myself to forget about Evil Blonde.

Swinging open the doors my nostrils filled with the most delectable of fragrances. My stomach seemed so pleased it was calling its sister, brother, mom, dad, extended family and some neighbors over. _Yes, yes, stomach and I were eating for an army today._

"Rosalie sent this," a voice behind me spoke.

A menu dropped in my lap and I looked up to see the waiter from earlier.

"You can get whatever you want." He grinned warmly. "Didn't know you were working here, we usually meet the new staff when things are busy and they messing up," he joked. "Rough day?"

"I'll say." I grumbled childishly and he chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll get better," he said looking at the clock.

His gaze was fixated on the number 11 like it held significance.

"The name's Felix," he introduced himself, "just let Marcus, know what you want." He pointed out the chef as he turned to leave.

"Thank you," I said as he left. Lifting the menu off my lap I scanned the elegant gold script quickly. The food was to die for! And the prices could actually kill you! My inner Bella whistled, _Damn._

Things looked good. So, good. I couldn't decide what I wanted.

Someone's laughter caught my attention and I looked up to the chef, Marcus. He was probably my dad's age and had that paternal look about him. "I'd go for the Omelette alla Marinara," he advised with a thick accent. "An omelet with mozzarella, topped with marinara sauce, your choice of pancetta or sausage, with a side of country potatoes." He said raising his finger in a _c'est magnifique_ gesture. "Besides" he chuckled, I smiled, with his accent it sounded like 'beer-sides'. "If you take any longer your break may be over before you decide."

I laughed genuinely for the first time today and it felt good. "That sounds perfect. I'll have pancetta instead of sausage please."

He nodded and began getting all the ingredients together. It was fascinating to watch considering how limited my cooking abilities were. I watched amazed as he finished up in moments and served me a plate complete with garnish. Rubbing my hands together like I won the lottery my manners flew out the window as my hunger took over. Grabbing a fork I dug in immediately.

"Mmmmm." I moaned without thinking.

_Jesus Christ this was good!_

"Thank you!" I exclaimed between mouthfuls.

He looked at me amused and bowed his head exaggeratedly, clearly liking that I enjoyed his cooking. Then he retreated to his stove to whip up more food for his orders.

My break was indeed over by the time I wiped my plate clean of its contents. I hummed satisfied. Crap, if they wanted me to work here just for the food I think I could live with that.

The fear of my dare had really prevented me from truly appreciating my meal the other day, I thought as I left.

I was barely two steps in my section when I noticed the huge spill. A gooey substance was smeared on the bartender's side of the counter. I had no idea where it could've come from because it wasn't there when I left. Not having a choice I grabbed a rag and went to the tap, wetting it under the spray thoroughly. Wringing out the excess water, I went back to my area, crouched down and began wiping away the liquid.

It was harder than it looked.

The substance was sticky sweet and clung to the metal. I had to wake up numerous times to wash out the cloth and re-wipe the place.

Finally, out of breath I rose and smiled triumphantly at the gleaming metal that was now free of any residue.

"Fill out these orders."

My smile vanishing as fast as it came, I cringed at the cool voice. Evil Blondie pointed to the slips next to the counter and turned away from me again.

"Fine." I said dejectedly, my high from the kitchen falling fast. Walking over to the register I couldn't help but wonder who drank alcohol before 11 anyway? Picking up the order slips, my jaw dropped.

Was she kidding?

She _had_ to be kidding!

_How was I supposed to fill all of these orders by myself, there were close to 12 slips in my hand!_

"Table 6; 2 Mimosas. Table 3; Coffee & Liquor. Table 12; 3 Bloody Mary's." I read out randomly.

As I went through the others I realized that aside from the Mimosas and Bloody Mary, I'd never even heard of the other drinks!

Panic filled me from my toes to the roots of my hair. It wasn't like I could ask her for help and Bree was on her break. Swallowing my pride, I knew I had no choice but to tell her I didn't know how to make any of these things and hope that she'd help me.

"I don—"

"Mix three parts champagne to two parts orange juice for the Mimosa."

I was cut off by the person I least expected to show up. Two champagne flutes snapped onto the counter and attached to them were perfectly manicured nails. I stared shocked at Rosalie as she placed her tray beside them on the counter. She raised a brow at me asking what I was waiting for and I wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Grabbing the glasses, I went about filling them according to her instructions. By the time, I got back to her there was a mug on her tray.

"The espresso and coffee are taken care of," she told me and I burned the recipe to memory, nodding at her in understanding as she explained the rest. "Now, just add Sambuca, till it almost reaches the top."

It went on like that until the slips had disappeared from my hand. Without waiting for thanks, she grabbed the tray with the coffee.

"Table 3's mine," she said and I think she produced a ghost of a smile in my direction before she pranced off.

It was the first time she had shown any pleasantness when talking to me.

"Ease up on the girl, Tanya." She warned over her shoulder.

I was shocked. Grateful, _very _grateful but still shocked.

I smiled and it only seemed to grow as I made eye contact with Evil Blondie; Tanya. She was fuming. Glaring at me she stuffed her rag in her belt.

"Sure Rose." She forced out still glaring at me.

Not wanting to push my luck, I turned away from her and began filling out a new order that a waiter had handed over.

I heard the faint roars of bikes drawing closer. Trying to ignore them, I focused on making the four Mimosas, closely following the instructions Rosalie had given me. I barely noticed the sounds stop; I was so excited that the drinks looked about right.

I placed it on the order on the bar-top for the respective waiter like it was a masterpiece.

It was then that _he_ came in. I _felt_ it.

I heard their chuckles before I saw them. Throaty and deep they laughed and joked loudly amongst themselves, not bothering that they were causing a disturbance. They owned the place, in every possible way imaginable. No one would dare stop them and they knew it.

Even without looking up, I felt his eyes when they landed on me.

"What the fu—" his dark velvet voice was cut off by Rosalie.

"I put her there," she said, her voice held only a hint of apprehension, which I didn't understand.

From what I could tell, most people would avoid addressing him on a regular day like a plague, leave alone when he sounded like _that!_

With my eyes cast downwards, I could still tell he was speaking through clenched teeth.

"Why the _fuck_ is she at the bar Rose?" he wasn't yelling but he didn't have to. Anger bled into his threateningly controlled voice regardless.

"She needed to swap shifts and there was no one to train her in the kitchen that early."

I could feel his burning eyes on me the entire time she spoke. My hands trembled a little as I dried the beer mugs.

He said nothing.

Slowly I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand up, one by one.

He was walking towards me.

Keeping my head down, I saw his feet pause close to me but not turn in my direction.

"Come with me," was all he said, his voice was lethal and deep making my pulse quicken in fear.

Bad idea, Bella! Very, very bad idea! Next time, just bloody stay at home and call in!

I gulped as he continued walking towards the office. Finally, I raised my eyes and saw his black hoodie disappear round the corner. The door shut behind him with a hard click.

Quickly I placed the mugs down and tucked the rag into my belt loop. In contrast to my brisk walk, I stopped dead at the door.

Unsure what awaited me on the other side I turned the handle with sweaty palms.

Just before entering I caught glimpse of Tanya... she looked like she wanted me skinned alive. Given my current situation, the thought wasn't comforting.

Pushing the door open, I walked in slowly.

There was no one inside.

I halted, glancing at the desk again because I'd become accustomed to seeing him perched there with his legs crossed out in front of him, waiting for me with a condescending smirk on his face upon my entry.

_Nope still no one,_ I thought to myself staring ahead.

Not paying much attention to my side, I shrieked as a warm hand wrapped around my wrist pulling me fiercely. My back slammed softly against the wall. He was on me like a panther. His elbows braced on either side of my head as he watched me with severe jade eyes. We stayed like that. He was unmoving, watching me intently and daring me to blink or look away. I could do neither. Hypnotically, I stared back. My breaths were coming in low pants.

"Why won't you listen to me?" he asked still not blinking.

"I— ahh…"

"Jojo, the guy that grabbed you yesterday," he nudged his head at the bar, still looking at me, "he's dead. We capped him." He said matter-of-factly, watching me closely for a reaction.

His eyes bore into mine as terror and panic shot up my spine and coursed violently through my veins.

He didn't stop. He seemed determined to make his point sink in.

"I told you not to work out front when I'm not here," his voice was precise as hell.

I wanted nothing more than to say I was sorry and run for the hills. I moved an inch to the right, my flight instinct kicking in but I froze instantly as he growled low from inside his chest. Turning back I pressed myself back against the wall and he calmed down.

"Why don't you understand that there are dangerous things out here?" His words were level but fiery, "This is _my_ territory and _you're_ known for being in the company of the _Grey Wolves_. Anyone I have beef with, my affiliates have beef with. I can take care of them easy. One word, they jump," his eyes narrow, "but that guy from the bar last night, he wasn't one of my guys. Jo-boy's part of another gang that's not too fond of your mutts."

"I am the _only_ thing that can keep you safe here. This place is a haven for guys like me, if it's run by criminals they know the heat here is low. A lot of them that will come in are _not_ mine." He reiterates with fiercely, "They only recognize you by the company you keep," he seethes, his eyes growing cold. "Do you have any fucking idea what could've happened to you if I hadn't shown up last night?"

"I didn't— What— Sorry—" I couldn't form any coherent sentences. I wasn't thinking straight.

He leaned in slowly, as if trying not to startle me. His lips ghosted on my tear streaked cheeks, swiping away the moisture that had spilled from my eyes with his tongue.

"You're safe." he whispered, pulling back. His eyes trained on mine, I believed him. "Just do as you're told." Even though his voice was hard, his eyes were something close to imploring.

"R—Rosalie didn't—I mean— I told her to—" I was trying hard to explain that she wasn't at fault. That I had put her in a spot by changing shifts so suddenly but the words refused to form themselves in a logical sentence. My mind was in a tailspin, knowing that I shouldn't _want_ to be this close to a guy who had just admitted to murder.

"I know," he dismissed my attempt to explain, seeming to understand what I was trying to say, "Rose didn't mean any harm," he says, brushing my hair off my face, like he's trying to make _me_ understand, "if anything went down," his eyes flashed, "she would've gotten you outta here and called us."

My eyes remained on him as he continued.

"But it won't be repeated," he says firmly, "no one puts you out front when I'm not here, understood." It wasn't a question but I nodded anyway, today I did it without hesitation. Seeming content with this, he cocked his head to the side. "Why'd you swap shifts?" he stayed in his position.

"There's a fundraiser at school, a car wash thing, I wanted to see— get there before it closed."

I answered as he watched me. A million questions flickered in his jade orbs. Seconds past and he said nothing.

"Then why'd you come in?" he asked me, searching my eyes for answers instead of waiting for me to speak. "You could've called in," he says, "I told you, we'd work around school."

It's true. I swallowed. I didn't know what to say. And then suddenly, I _did_ know what to say.

Electricity shot through my veins.

My pulse throbbed wildly as my heart pumped faster. Truth, breached my carefully constructed walls, sending them crashing to oblivion. The reason was standing in front of me...

I said nothing. My mind reeling, I stared mutely at him unable to hide the truth from myself any longer.

The undecipherable jade pools turned dark, morphing into something like content satisfaction. He'd found his answer.

"Go to school," he said and backed away from me.

I was left standing there in confusion. "But it's just after 11," I furrow my brows, glancing at the clock.

I looked at him for an explanation. He offered none.

"Go to school." He repeated. "I'll take you."

My head shook in a definite, 'no'. There was already so much I was keeping from the Wolves. It was killing me on the inside, I didn't want to add more to the load. "I've got a ride." My voice is so soft, I'm almost whispering.

He knew what I meant, his eyes narrowed. "Yeah," he says.

Turning away from me, he sauntered back to his table. My feet seemed reluctant to move but I forced them to the door. I was just about to shut it behind me when he spoke again.

"_I'll see you later._"

My eyes shot up to his.

Leaning nonchalantly against his desk, looking at me through hooded eyes, his smirk told me he was serious. Dead serious.

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH4:**__ Full chapter posted here._


	5. Breath of Life

_**Authors Note: **_Hi guys, here's 5. Thanks for the job wishes, you have my heart. Just a reminder again to all the people sending me repost and update questions, _everything_ you need to know has been covered in the previous Authors Note's, check there and if your question isn't answered, message me and I'll get back to you once I'm home again. I _repeat_, I'm _not_ changing the story, just fixing the format; the original _12 chapters_ have been available on my blog since _4 June 2012_.

_I've gotten numerous questions for this one so for those of you who were worried, Edward is and will always remain a dark, condescending bastard, I promise I will not change that in the reposts, you can rest easy *winks*._

Ch6 and Ch7 will be posted probably together and then we're into the homestretch. I'm hoping to have Ch13 up by next week or early the following when I'm finally back home. To all my readers, old and new, I love you to bits, thank you for all the support. To my Mobward lovers, I will update ILAW as soon as I get a chance. Sending buckets of love to JustJJ and awesomella, and a huge shout out to goddess terry she also caught one of the random parts I added to Ch3. Follow me (a t) KatieA_Tyler for easy info while I'm on the road or visit my website blog. Till then, love and God bless, Kat.

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

***~*~* ****Chapter Five : Breath of Life *****~*~***

"_There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights." (Bram Stoker)_

* * *

><p>The ride back to Forks High went by in a blur. Like being stuck in this constant state of delusion, I felt like I was asleep with no chance of waking up. In a flash, I was back at school.<p>

Paul was clearly shocked that I got out early from work but his relief, thankfully, outweighed his questioning mind. We spoke a lot during the ride, but I honestly have no idea about what.

Ever had that gaping emptiness in the pit of your heart? The kind that you can feel, but don't know how to remove? I'm feeling it right now… after a _really_ long time...

The blinding pain seems to become more prominent when Paul mentions JC in passing. Jared's name ends up being the only thing I hear in the entire conversation because it brings his angered face from yesterday entirely into focus in my mind. The look of sheer fury spelled out on it, is a constant reminder of what awaits me when the slow grave I'm digging is finally complete. The fact that I'm powerless to stop the steady paced shoveling of the dead earth despite me wanting to, is ripping the tender, bruised, strands of my sanity away, slowly but surely.

Why couldn't things be simpler?

Claustrophobia, like I'm locked in a coffin alive, starts to build up, the more I think. I fly out the car as soon as we pull into the lot.

Paul looks bewildered, his hand suspended a little from the wheel. I don't blame him, I'd be at a loss too if I thought my sibling was slowly losing her mind. He idled in the drive until he saw Angela wave me over to her. Noting I was safe, he pulled out, albeit _very_ slowly, reluctant to disappear just yet, what with my strange behavior and whatnot.

Pulling in gulps of air, I made medium strides towards Angela. She smiled at me guiltily, her eyes apologizing to me through her heavy rimmed glasses.

"Hey Ange." I smiled genuinely, in hopes of easing her apprehension.

It worked. Her face beamed! For a about a millisecond, then it fell.

Confused, I followed her gaze and was met with the face of an unbelievably annoyed Mike Newton. My jaw hangs slack as I fully comprehend the extent to which Seth 'took care of it'. I cringe at the large, purple bruise coloring his right cheek. It forms a frowning arch under his swollen, stitched, bust up brow.

I've seen wounds before, wounds that were far worse than these, but those bruises were on the guys, and _they _could handle the pain… Mike… not so much. He's got a, too cool for school, demeanor but we all know Mike's harmless.

"Jesus! Mike, I'm sorry!" I belt out the first thing that comes to mind. As I watch him my original anger from the dare from hell dissipates.

A tiny tight smile forms on his lips, but doesn't reach his eyes. "Don't worry about it," he dismisses the beating. He hastily walks away almost as if running to safety.

"Christ, Seth." I breathe out softly, watching Mike's profile disappear behind a truck that he and Jess are washing.

"He'll come round," Ange's soft voice breaks my trance reassuringly.

_I'm not sure I want him to,_ I think ruefully to myself as I make my way to the car she's hosing down.

All I seem to do lately is fuck up. Mike's now _terrified_ into still being my friend, not that he's been a loyal friend in the past, _far _from it, but it still nags at me in the back of my mind. I'm _enjoying_ working at Nell' Ombra, you know, except for Evil Blonde Bitch. JC seems to be having the hardest time dealing with me being under the wings of the Shadows, on top of being the one guy close to hitting home that I shouldn't be in Forks, even though he doesn't know the _why_ yet. I'm uncontrollably, undeniably, drawn to the one guy who I shouldn't be. I've crossed the line… so irreparably messed up absolutely everything.

My head feels too heavy as I bring up my soapy hands to brace myself on the roof of the Honda that Ange and I are washing.

"Bella? You 'k?"

"Yeah Ange. Let's finish this one up 'k?" I playfully fling a fist full of foam at her and as expected all traces of worry leaves her face.

Grinning she sprays me with the hose matting my hair to my forehead. The cold water unexpectedly snaps me back to the here and now, and I'm ever so fucking grateful for it. All this brooding is insane, not me. Pushing every worry to the back of my mind, I lose myself entirely in the meaningless task of washing the blue metal body before me.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Angela and I make quick work of two cars and decide we've earned some time off. Ben and Eric wave Ange and me over, and Angela's face beams so bright she could replace the fluorescent lighting in the school halls all by herself. Holding back a laugh, I tell her that'll catch up, I just need a bathroom break.

Running into school, I quickly enter my locker combination to retrieve my Marlboro demon pack and drop my phone into my pocket. Snatching the pack in my fist, I start to close the door and flinch at the photo collage of the Wolves and I on the inside of my locker door. Pictures documenting _every_ special moment in my life; it forms a beautiful, merry, border around the tiny mirror that Jess slid in for me and Ange at the beginning of the year. Special… the word breaks my heart. Every picture holds the Wolves and I in focus, because they made it special, they went out of their way to do it too… all my damn life.

As I finally look into the mirror held at the heart of it, I catch my cold reflection staring back at me hard. Only two words resonate in my head, before the violent sound of my locker being slammed shut.

_You. Bitch. _

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

My anxiety is back with a vengeance as I bolt out the building. My head's an explosive mess by the time I round the cafeteria. I'm damn near dead before I reach the back of the school.

Hidden away from the world I collapse to the damp floor and drop my head between my knees as I try and pull myself together. Taking deep, slow breaths as I look down to the old roots on the _Lovers Tree_. I snigger. It's a sick joke. The huge, ancient, solid tree, which since the opening of Forks High all those years ago, holds on it the names of all the schools true sweethearts. Those young, free, teen lovers that thought they'd love each other beyond graduation, college, work and death.

A lot of them were true. The names of Angela's parents, scratched haphazardly into the dark bark of the tree, practically sing to me as I think of the lovers who _did_ make it… and then, I hear it… that mocking, high pitched screech that cuts through the song, demanding my attention, and my gaze drifts higher to the right…

_Renee + Charlie 4ever_

Engraved almost flawlessly, and encased in a symmetrical heart. I stare at it with burning eyes. It's written as if the utmost care was taken while intertwining their names on the tree of Forks Highs great lovers.

I've always wondered what they used to carve into the bark. One of dad's many army knives, maybe? Or one of Renee's sharp pins? Maybe, a blade from a friend? So many questions and no answers. Who watched as they did it? Did my parents steal smiles at each other as it formed? What if they spoke words of love and promise instead? Or laughed at the silliness of it all? Did dad think this woman would bring him untold happiness? Questions, questions, haunting questions.

I look closer… it's so perfect…

All I've ever wondered was what went wrong? And sadly that's the one question I have the answer for. Like a perfectly scripted play, I repeat the process I know so well. For the umpteenth time as I read the names of my parents, my heart, in a brief moment of inner honesty, wonders what went wrong, and like always, the answer comes to me almost instantly.

I did.

They had no child when this was carved but they did when they split up. Maybe it really was me.

My fingers moved deftly for a cigarette and brought it up to my lips. As I lit it up, I watched in fascination as the flame danced and illuminated their names in happy warmth. A smile forms on my lips, a sick feeling of satisfaction fills me, at the sight of the glow. Guess this could be the one time I've managed to brighten up the lives of my parents.

Pulling in deep, I don't allow myself to think anymore. The burn in my throat is all I want right now. Mesmerized by the feel, I look at the bright red tip and wonder how it would be to have its warmth cover me too. To have that burn engulf me, make everything disappear, until all that's left is the safety of it.

I hear a noise behind me and turn quickly. My heart rate instantly peaks as I see Mr. Greene doing his rounds. Ducking out of sight quickly, I crouch behind the trunk and wait till he passes.

When he does, oblivious to my presence, I let out a relieved breath and lean my head back on the rough, sturdy bark of the tree.

When I open my eyes however, I suck back in the relief, almost instantly.

My head is leaning directly on Renée's name.

Anger flares in me for no logical reason, aside from not wanting her support. Ever. Even if it's just a dumb name written in wood that's supporting me. I back away hastily from the tree as if it could literally transport me to the woman who abandoned me and my father, all on a whim.

A blistering pain causes a whimper to escape from deep within my chest. Dropping the cigarette fast, I look down to my wrist and see a bright red mark where it burned me.

"Shit." I bring the wounded skin to my mouth and suck on it, as a mind numbing pain courses through my body. Even thinking of Renee seems to cause injury, I think sarcastically, until reality sank its cold claws in, amending my statement for me; thoughts of my mother cause injury.

I hate that it's true. That, I'm someone who can't find anything but pain in the one thing that is universally known as a protector.

Anger and sadness filled me up inside, I stubbed out the blaze of the white demon on the cold floor and hastily walked away from the Lovers Tree.

"_Where's the fire?_"

I shrieked. Blood. _Fucking._ Curlingly! Making this the first time I'd seen Edward snicker instead of chuckle when he saw me.

I don't know what shocked me more. His presence? His choice of words? Or the fact that he mistakenly grabbed my scalded wrist?

I gaped at him, open mouthed and pulled my wrist back to me. He didn't struggle, instead just watched me, and let me cradle it in my other arm. His expression flickered, right before my eyes changing from cockiness, to confusion, to concern.

"How'd you burn yourself?" His voice dropped from low velvet to deathly dark in a nanosecond. His stance was rigid enough to send a battalion running back home with tails between their legs as he reached out to take my hand back to him.

I step away from his reach. "It's none of your business," I hiss.

My fake icy tone does little to intimidate him. His stride doesn't falter at all as he advances on me and if anything now he just looks pissed.

"Like hell it isn't!" he seethes, still focused on my cradled arm.

"It happened by mistake," my cool is slipping as I watch him, a slow burn in the pit of my stomach that goes further than fear, "it's nothing."

"What the fuck were you tryna do? _Barbecue it?_" he shot back annoyed, the pink flesh was clear to him due to his towering height. "Show me your hand. _Now._"

"Fine!" I barked and thrust out my damn hand.

He examines it, turning my wrist gingerly, this way and that, sneering sharply with his eyes at the large blistering that's already forming.

Now that I look at it, it actually does look pretty bad. Oh my God, how long had it been burning into my skin before I realized what was happening?

"Look," I say, desperate to get it back, "I've got to get back to the fundraiser."

At the hard look he shoots me, I hastily add on motivation.

"I can't leave. I've got to be here, for at least an hour or something, for it to count as an assessment and they grade us according to how many vehicles we wash. Three, will get me a B minus." I tugged and he let my hand drop, his expression menacingly dead as he stared me down.

"_Fuck!_" Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he cussed through gritted teeth and stormed away.

I was shocked.

I somehow didn't think he'd give in, yet there he walked. Part of me was relieved that he was leaving but another, more dominant, part was choking back emotion at the sight of his retreating leather clad back. Turning away I forced myself to not watch him go away, I knew that there was a big chance I'd do something I'd regret if I didn't.

With slow, deliberate steps, I trudged back to where Angela was posted by a van.

"Hey you good?" she asks, "You were gone a while?"

I was about to answer her when thunderous roars of engines rumbled across the street.

All heads turned toward the entrance of the school, watching as the angry, commanding formation of bikes raced through the drive, raising dirt violently in its wake.

My heart throbbed loudly in comprehension. _Shadow Fangs._

Black, red and gold dominated the lot. A respectful, yet fearful, silence consumed the students as they watched in morbid fascination as the Shadow Fangs did rapid circles around us.

I stood dumbfounded as one by one the bikes came to an abrupt but impeccably controlled halt closest to where Ange and I stood.

One by one, they stopped beside each other, revving loud and brutal before cutting off completely, swinging themselves off and looking in our direction cockily. The last bike stopped right before me and I didn't dare look up. It wasn't necessary. I already knew who it was.

"Congrats on that A+," he deadpanned, smirking his sinfully beautiful lopsided grin at me and took off his Raybans. "Don't miss any spots."

I gawked, mouth wide open at him as he strode away. Power strong enough to bathe in coated the lot as the rest of his heavy entourage pulled off their helmets and followed suit.

People around them, despite their obvious shock, didn't dare raise their eyes to the gang in their presence.

"Oh my God." Ange said under her breath.

Emmett turned and smirked wickedly, a couple of the other guys chuckled as they perched themselves on the picnic tables to the side of the school building. Edward sat on the wooden table top, with his legs bent and sneakers planted firmly on the bench below. Propping his elbows on his thighs, he leaned forward and smirked devilishly. Bringing up a cigarette to his lips like most of his crew did as they lounged about, he kept his gaze trained on me and cocked a dark brow condescendingly.

I turned away from him, now knowing that this was his retaliation to me for behind the school before.

"Son of a bitc—" I snapped my mouth shut at Angela's bewildered look, and turned back to the van we were washing.

I squeezed the soapy sponge furiously onto the metal. If I had anything to say about it, he was going to be waiting a long while for that blasted bike!

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

It's difficult doing something when you know you're being watched. And it becomes even harder doing something when you're being watched by a notorious gang of delinquents, whose leader just so happens to be the infamously known, dangerous, Edward Cullen.

I could feel his gaze on me as we worked. Of their own accord my eyes would flicker to him randomly but whenever they did, he was chuckling and talking to members of the Shadows, not looking at me.

From where I stood he looked more like an enigma than usual. Seated in the shade cast off the school building and surrounded by his gang, he wore black jeans that hung low on his sculptured waist, a black and red t-shirt that looked like he pulled it off a person who they had stabbed repeatedly and his black leather studded jacket that cloaked him like the shadow of death, was now, laid on the table next to him as he spoke to James, Jasper and another guy I hadn't met before.

His sinfully beautiful green eyes flashed to me swiftly and he smirked catching me watch him. I heard ghosts of Jasper's dark chuckle and it told me all I had to know, they knew I'd been appraising Edward the entire time.

I quickly diverted my attention back to the vehicle before me. Ange was squatting to clean the bottom of the doors and now all I needed to do was wash the foam on the roof off.

Looking around, I realize belatedly that we don't have a ladder. My train of thought, on how to reach up there, however, is detoured when I feel two firm hands snake around my waist. I jolt in surprise as I'm pressed to the rock hard body of my recent fantasies, my back sliding up his solid muscle chest. Angela, below me, tips over landing on her ass as she gapes at Edward hoisting me up like a feather. I stare at him as I get higher, his possessive hands on my hips and a cocky grin on his face. My body is immobilized as his breath dances on my bare waist where my shirt rode up as he picked me. Staring at him I take soft breaths through my mouth that remained in a perfect 'o' shape. Dazed, I mistakenly drop the hose on the roof of the van. It slithers on the top like a snake, spraying water wildly from the pressure of the running water. Edward quickly pulls me down, chuckling as he blocks me from the spray.

Jasper grabs the rabid hose in one hand, his thumb blocks the opening and causes a neat shower as he effortlessly sprays the roof down. Angela is still on the floor but I don't have time to react because as I move away from Edward to help her, Jasper shoots a heavy spray at me soaking me from head to waist. He laughs cheekily as does his cousin when I squeal and freeze to the spot staying with Edward.

My shirt is soaked through and I cuss under breath as I notice that it's clinging _very_ closely to every curve it can on my upper body. Jasper is back to 'innocently' spraying the soap off the van, while poor Angela at his feet looks like she's going to pass out. Behind me, I feel the heat radiating off Edward and unwittingly turn to him. His eyes look hungry even though his smirk is nothing but teasing.

"Well you know as much as I appreciate the view baby," he licked his lips as his eyes darted lower to my now transparent t-shirt.

I quickly wrapped my arms around myself, noticing that my dark blue bra is outlined clearly for him. He sniggered and all of a sudden, I thought that I may just _beat_ Angela in a Who-can-faint-the-fastest-contest.

I watched hotly while Edward easily towered over me. His hands crossed as he gripped onto the hem of his shirt and lifted it off him in one quick movement, stretching his arms out lithely above him until his head popped out the neckline, his sex hair dancing off in different directions as he peeled his arms out the sleeves.

I swear it was a heart attack I was experiencing.

He was _glorious_. His muscles were taut on his arms as he shoved his hands into the shirt again to turn it the right side out. My eyes hungrily drank in his shoulders as he moved. The gold dogtags around his neck glinted in the sunlight like it was happy to make an appearance after being hidden for so long. The cold metal hung low and jangled as he turned the tee. I moved my gaze further down following the raging muscles on this man. His hard pecs flexed as he moved and I gulped as my gaze continued to his abs… abs so defined it needed its own page in Guinness stipulating just how many I was seeing. My brain was on overdrive as I saw the deep V below his navel, dusted with a bronze trail of hair that dipped down into the dark jeans that hung low on his hips, which lead to his long, strong c—

"You look wet baby," his voice was an octave too low in his teasing and I knew better than to think he meant my t-shirt.

He stepped closer and I did nothing to stop him when he hoisted me up into the van that Jasper had at some point opened without needing the keys. He placed me on the seat and chuckled, he looked down to his waist and I followed his action to see my legs clinging to his naked abs and making no move to release him anytime soon. Handing me his shirt he leaned in and placed a hot kiss on my forehead, like magic, my legs fell weak at his sides and he pulled away, sliding the door shut behind him.

I stared at the inside of the darkened vehicle for a while, still feeling the burn on my flesh where his lips had touched me. _God. Help. Me. _I thought as I peeled off my drenched shirt and unhooked my bra before slipping into his black and red one. My heart pounded wildly as my bare skin made contact with the too large shirt, that still retained the warmth of his body. The material fell around me, cocooning me in his scent, making me shudder internally as my eyes snapped open and on autopilot sought him out. Through the tinted glass I could see him leaning carelessly against the rails, talking to his cousin, who had apparently reconsidered helping wash the van.

My fingers deftly slid open the door and I reemerged with my eyes still focused on Edward. His gaze immediately blazed to me, and I watched as, even from a distance, his green eyes darkened as he scanned my appearance. His green orbs burning me as they took in his, too big clothing on my petite body. Drinking in how I'm now partly clad in Shadow colors.

I vaguely realize that Angela is now no longer on the ground and that others from his gang have turned too, watching the fire burn slowly between Shadow and Wolf. Angela's hand reaches for the wet clothes in my hand and she deposits it in a picnic basket she's brought with her. I've never been so grateful for a distraction before in my life.

"Thanks Ange." I say, I mean that in more than one way.

She smiles in acknowledgement and despite the obvious questions dancing in her eyes she doesn't pry and yet again I feel untold amounts of gratitude to Angie.

Fighting the urge to look back to him, I turn towards the van and stop short.

It's gleaming in front of me.

A couple of guys from school that I've never even spoken to before, have abandoned their own cars and are wiping down the water Jasper had sprayed onto Ange and my van. Hurriedly, completing our work like their lives depend on it.

"Guess bikes are less work." Ange says quietly, as if she means something else as she watches the school boys clearing out the van. "And technically, they count as full vehicles."

I hear a slight trace of humor in her otherwise dominated by fright stance, like that piece of information was not her own and instead provided to her by another source.

Nine stunning machines await us as we twirl around on timid feet. Angela quietly matches my pace as I approach the bikes. It's unbelievable, how even these dark gleaming inanimate machines scream danger, it exudes the souls of those who ride it. Mesmerized, yet cautious, I grab the hose and gently spray water over the first sleek black bodied bike. The water drizzles over and Ange and I begin washing it out with a soapy sponge. It's effortless and over in a fraction of the time that we were washing the cars. As Ange and I straighten up, wiping away the last of the water, a shadow falls over the bike.

"Thanks ladies," comes a cocky voice, "this baby is mine."

I watch idly as James tosses some cash to the student handling the fees without even a backward glance at the poor, terrified kid, and gets on his bike, pulling it out insanely fast towards the rest of the gang.

The same process continues for the next seven bikes. We wash them in record time, considering the size difference between a bike and car, and then the respective Shadow Fang steps up to it, collects his baby and rides it out to where they are after carelessly chucking $10 to the visibly quivering cashier students.

Their smug smirks and cocky attitudes are a mirror image of each other. It's so easy to see that they gel well together. Like that, one by one , the plain black, dark red, black and red, red and gold, and various other color combinations of the Shadow Fang colors on the bikes are pulled away until we have the last bike… the only bike sprayed with all three in a royal, demanding, fury… Red, gold and black. Sleek, cold and dangerous. Just like its rider.

I'm more apprehensive about this bike and apparently I'm not the only one. Swallowing thickly, Ange and I lean in and get to work on Edward's bike.

I feel like tiny needles are pricking at my neck as my hand glides over the cool, hard, flawless metal. His eyes are following my every move. My pulse was wild and focused hard on the pain in my recently burned wrist. The first time I'd ever willingly given myself over to physical pain as opposed to emotional as a means of escaping my head for a little while… because for the first time in my life, thoughts of Renee just weren't pulling me under and destroying me… He was watching me, I could feel him close and that thought kept my head above the water…

I could feel him. And I was breathing.

Once we were through, leaning over the bike to drop the rag into the bucket I realized too late that Edward was moving closer. His low whistle caught my attention causing heat to rush to my cheeks as his-shirtless-Highness strode a little nearer than he already was, eyes leaving my ass to get to my face. The heat dripped from him in rough waves setting my body on fire. His tongue snuck out quickly, ghosting over his lips and disappearing. "So, ten rides."

My eyes grow large as saucers until I realize he's talking about the car wash. Then I blush harder.

He chuckles, cocking a brow as he catches my line of thinking. Smirking lewdly at me he causes my blush to remain. "Not bad."

Catching myself quickly, I make a point of focusing on his eyes and not eye screwing him back. _God, a difficult task!_ "Twelve," I correct on autopilot.

He cocks his head to the side and lifts a brow. His eyes running from my legs to my lips, appreciatively, with a teasing undertone. "Minchia, la resistenza! (Fuck me. Stamina.)"

"Huh?" I ask confused.

"Niente. (Nothing)" He shakes his head dismissing my inquiry. "Great, you've made history. You're welcome. Now, get on the bike." He deadpanned as he easily swung a long leg over the machine, straddling the lucky thing and looking sinfully good as he did so.

"What? Why?" I asked, which in turn earned me an eye roll. "I can't." I stated definitely, my chin jutting out stubbornly. The chain of events that would set in motion would be enough to freeze hell over. _Twice!_

"What now?" he asked annoyed. "Your fund raiser 'bonding' time's over."

"Do I look like I want to get a ride with you?" I shot my mouth off, bitching back before I could rein it in.

He chuckled, humoring me, "No, you don't but likewise, I don't really look like a guy who gives a fuck what your opinion on this is. _Now, get on_."

Unbelievable!I grit my teeth and sharpen my eyes. "I can't!" I reiterate, "Don't you know that Jake—" I trailed off at the look he shot me.

His face is even but the dangerous darkening of his eyes tells me that I'm venturing into very dangerous waters. The emerald, depthless orbs turning opaque jade in a split second.

"Here's the thing, Bella," he angled his head to face me head on, "…you're mine."

"And if Jacob gets in the way of that," he hissed continuing, "I'll fucking slaughter him."

It was so calm, so dead serious, his voice growing to a low feral growl by end. I shuddered, my eyes grew to twice its size.

"Now decide," his voice returned to normal, "is Jacob a problem?" he asked matter-of-factly, cocking a condescending brow in question.

My jaw dropped and I shook my head furiously in a 'no'. He chuckled amused but still on edge. "Good. Now, get on." My eyes narrowed to slits but he just slid on his jacket unaffectedly.

"I— I can't be seen with you…"

He laughed for real this time, looking around exaggeratedly. "Then I suggest you get on _fast._"

I looked around too. Angela was staring at me from where she was picking up her basket. Swallowing thickly, I put on a neutral face suggesting that nothing was out of the ordinary and slid on behind him. That was as far as I managed to think.

Thereafter, there was just him.

One leg on either side of the fierce bike, my much tinier body mimicked his shape. Being on this thing with him was an awe-worthy experience… I was breathless. _Literally_, my breath caught at his warm scent of leather, spice and soap that nearly kills me. My lungs locked a deep gust in my chest and refused to release it. His body is so close that I can see the gold chain of the dogtags caught in the popped collar of his jacket. My fingers stop mid-air when he pulls the metal free and I only then grasp that I had been about to do the exact same thing for him myself. He sneaks a sly grin at me as he sees my suspended arm. His eyes dance with that nameless glint again but I don't dwell on it because he places something in my hand. My transfixed gaze tears away from the green oceans on his flawless face, to the graffiti patterned helmet now sitting in my hand.

I stare mutely at it, still on my high of being this close to him. He chuckles and removes it from my palm, moving it toward me. My brain registers the movement slowly. "What are you doing?" I ask.

"You said you can't be seen with me?" He answers easily, "I'm making you invisible." He teased, grinning and gently snagging the too big helmet over my head.

"There," he said once it was secure, "hold tight."

I did as told. _Quickly!_

He turned back around and started the bike. It roared to life like a sleeping dragon, murderously humming under the control of the powerful force of its owner. Like a hurricane the sounds of the other bikes awakening followed suit until the earlier thunderous spells of trouble filled the lot again. Clutching onto his hard leather covered back, I held on for dear life as he suddenly took off, the front wheel lifting off the ground as we exited the school, the rest of his gang hot on our tail as the wind whipped at me quickly.

Trees were blurring as we picked up speed and the greenery of the forest distorted into one big mass of emerald. It felt like I had his eyes on me all of the time from every single direction. It felt like I was flying!

He reached back with one hand locking his fist around my palm and lifted it off his shoulder. Willing myself not to panic, I allowed him to pry my fingers off. The warmth of his fingers incased mine and he lowered my arm, pulling it forward he wound it round his torso tightly, a silent signal that my other hand should follow. I brought my other arm down, clutching him tighter to balance myself until both arms were secured around him. His taut muscles under my hands, coupled with my body now pressed closely to his solid back was too much to keep the walls up. Flash fire shot through me. A dark ache between my legs that only grew more intense when he leaned down low, taking me directly with him and accelerated. Burying my head on his shoulder I snuggled closer, digging my nails into his abdomen in terror and I felt him vibrate in a chuckle against my overly sensitized body.

I stay content against him the entire way. I could easily blame it on the speed we were traveling at if my conscience kicked in, but at the moment my conscience had vacated the building.

It was thrilling.

I felt… alive.

I could feel the rise and fall of his body as he breathed in, low and even. His muscles ripple and tighten as he leans to the side maneuvering us as we turn, effortlessly keeping us balanced despite the speed. The bike was an extension of him. He was simply immaculate in every way.

Through the dark tinted shield of the helmet I saw the trees fade out till buildings filled out the area around us. We were in a neighborhood I'd never been to before. The beginnings of panic started to nip at me as Edward turned sharp into an alley. Cutting through the alley ridiculously fast, he burst across the street and into another one blindly, eliciting a loud scream from me. I felt him chuckle roughly beneath me again and looked at him like he'd lost his mind even though he couldn't see me. As we neared the end of this alley I grabbed onto him in a death grip, bracing myself tight against his rock hard physique, shutting my eyes as he blindly cut across the open road again.

My eyes flew open when I felt us glide sideways, tipping slightly to the left as he turned us. In my peripheral vision I noted the tips of the bikes behind us as they followed the path. I was holding him so tensely I could feel my arms going numb from strain. Seconds blurred by and terror pulsed through me as he made another turn this time going up a concrete ramp. The engines roared deafeningly as we burst through the opening above and stopped dead in the parking of a downtown court.

He laughed husky and hard as I bolted off the bike liking bloody lightning the second we stopped!

"Where are we?" I gasped, sliding the helmet off messily, leaving my hair in a swirly tangle that my fingers were currently working through.

"Hell."

My hand abruptly stopped moving. He was joking right? He _had_ to be joking!

I spun around to check for any traces of humor. There were none. He merely stood up, getting off the bike in a fluid movement and walking towards me. I twirled quickly taking in my surroundings. Semi-hidden in an alley as it broadened out, we were in a concrete park of sorts. This was one of those alleys people avoided like a plague, _Shadow Fangs hangout there_, is what they whisper to each other and tremor. It was a notorious area in the Shadow Fang territory. A seriously vandalized basketball court, in the shady alleys downtown, and now, here I stand. This court screamed _enter at own risk_, even the metal rimmed hoops with the dark faded chain nets looked threatening. The formerly fenced court sat at the heart of the alley. I say 'formerly fenced' because the metal was clipped and ripped right off most of the sides. The old dark red brick around us was sprayed almost completely in graffiti, some saying 'Shadow Fangs', 'Killers Instinct', others were random graphics like a bleeding skull pierced with the fangs of a snake, and the Angel Boy from the walls of Nell' Ombra, I also saw the Shadow Fangs sign, and lastly, most _importantly_, sprayed in large rigid letters was the word, 'Hell', at the center of the asphalt court in gold, black and red.

The gate that was supposed to be at the entrance of the now nonexistent fence was leaning uselessly against one of the walls that covered us between the buildings. The black tarmac crunched under our feet as the others took off their jackets and carelessly hung them over the useless gate.

"Talk about an aptly titled place," I mumbled.

Edward sniggered grabbing the helmet out from under my arm and placing it on the seat of his bike.

"Aww, you know, it's not so bad." James cooed in mock sincerity.

"You mean aside from the devil and his demons?" I deadpanned, looking at Edward and his smirking gang respectively.

That earned me laughs all round. Joy. Not.

True to form, Edward smirked devilishly, cocking his head to the side as he stepped calculatedly towards me. "Anima gemella, you have a very bad perception of us."

"Really?" I asked rhetorically, rolling my eyes and missing him move towards me faster.

He pounced on me in the blink of an eye. His arms snaked around my waist holding me in place like a steel vice when I shrieked and tried to back away, kicking and pushing futilely at him.

"Yeah." He dipped down and whispered along my ear. Running his nose lightly along the curve of my jaw and nuzzling my neck. Lifting his head again, he breathed along the same trail all the way back to my ear. "It's bad that your perception. Is. So. Perfectly. On. Mark." He whispered low and serious, biting down on my lobe and pulling lightly.

I gasped softly, the mixture of fear and lust as he licked the stinging spot and backed away as if nothing had happened.

My eyes followed him back to his friend's mere steps away from us. They spoke animatedly for a few seconds before Jasper and one of the others, whose name I didn't know, went off. He turned back to me and this time I watched him like a hawk as he came over. He smirked knowing what I was thinking and held up his palms in an 'I'm unarmed' fashion and stopped a foot away from me. Time seemed to have slowed down as his hand moved towards the zip of his jacket, pulling it down all the way and peeling it off.

Oh my word, this oblivious fool's gonna give me a fucking stroke!

My mind shouted protests as I fought friggin' hard to keep my jaw from hitting the asphalt floor.

"Hold on to this 'k?"

He held out the jacket for me. It wasn't a question but I was so mindfucked right now that I nodded anyway.

He placed the body heated leather in my hand as my eyes remained transfixed on the loose hanging gold around his neck. Dogtags were _not_ meant to look that good. My teeth nibbled furiously at my bottom lip and I struggled to get out of my tongue-tied condition.

"Where are they going?" I asked hoping it seemed normal.

He raised a brow. "Them?" he looked to where the two guys had disappeared behind one of the buildings on the other side of the court and I nodded. "Demetri's just gotta take care of some work for us and Jasper's bringing out a ball."

I actively chose to gloss over the Demetri taking care of 'work' part and focused on the less worrying topic. "A ball?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice is velvet husky sex without him even trying. As he did, Jasper was rounding the wall, bouncing a bright orange and black basketball aimlessly as he walked to the center of the court and the rest of the boys did the same. "Gonna shoot some hoops."

"I'm watching by myself?" I questioned stupidly.

He smirked at me in amusement, only then I saw that he was in the process of tucking a shiny silver and black gun into the back of his jeans. I caught his train of thought instantly, the chances of anything happening to me here while he was around was pretty nonexistent.

"Yeah" He replied, stepping into my personal space, practically crawling all over me with the smoldering look in his jade orbs. "You can be my lucky charm." Dipping down he gripped my thighs and picked me up. My legs fell into place on either side, straddling him as he carried me. Blood pounded deafeningly in my ears as I felt his bare torso between my legs. Friction. Delicious, _hard,_ ab friction as he walked. "Make sure I score, 'kay."

I didn't miss the double meaning as he placed me on his bike facing the courts and jogged over to the rest of his gang.

_HOLY FUCKING HELL!_

I was dying. I swear, I was dead.

My eyes widened and dilated, this time there was no stopping my jaw from dropping. No, it wasn't because he had a beautiful physique no matter which direction you eyed him from and a hard ass that was prize worthy. No. It was because, on top of that, as he raced off, for the first time I got view of the ink covering the entire expanse of the top half of his back. A tattoo so different from the Grey Wolves tribal one.

Stretching from where Edward's neck and back met to the bottom of his shoulder blade was his gang's scandalously sexy tattoo. A fierce lion clawing at the air, poised prideful above three clovers, with an opened hand above his tussled mane. Black ink rimmed with red, the tattoo off setting his flawless skin giving him an otherworldly air. I watched his windswept hair as he ran his hand through it and wondered how on earth anyone could look that good and be so undeniably bad.

Jasper, Emmett and James took off their shirts walking off with Edward, while the remaining four guys still with their shirts on moved off together. I noticed their own guns tucked at the top of their baggy jeans where their boxers peeked in a rim around their hips in the same fashion as Edward.

Shirts VS Skins.

Edward got into position his sneakers firm on the asphalt, tilting his head he winked at me and the game began.

_Lord._

_Have._

_Mercy._

The ball flew into the air and the players flew into action. Each of them, a wrapping of cocky tense muscle and agility. I noted that the shirtless guys had the Shadows tattoo but the sizes and positioning on their bodies varied. Emmett's was on his huge left bicep, while Jasper's was stretched on his strong forearm, James one was across his right pec. I see the same tattoo peeking out on the neck of the olive skinned guy on the Shirts side. Regardless of where it was though, they wore it with pride. It was a sight to behold but my eyes refused to focus anywhere but Edward.

He stole the ball from the blonde guy on the other team and did a reverse jump shot straight into the basket. The metal net clinked melodiously as the first point was scored.

James hooted tauntingly, 'Geez Caius, thought you were all over that one', to which _Caius_ responded by flipping him off.

"Thanks anima gemella." Edward called brashly winking at me. Rolling my eyes as his friends chuckled with him, I stopped the ball with my foot as it bounced over to me and Edward sprinted over to get it. Snagging the ball from me he ducked down and stole a quick kiss, the full force of his lips hitting mine for a second but being enough to set me alight before he muttered, "Cappuccinetto_._ (Little cappuccino)" and jogged away.

"Don't you have to be a Nell' Ombra?" I called after him annoyed because I had no idea what he was saying or that he'd just done that _thing_ that he does to me again.

"Nah, things freed up early today," he carelessly called back over his shoulder. "Now, as usual there's no need to go down there. Whaddya know?" He drawled out.

I heard some snickers from his friends as silent messages were passed between them and him. Edward smirked and the game started up again. This time the Shirts managed two baskets and almost made it all the way to the Skins again before Emmett blocked the olive skinned guys shot and Jasper took control of the ball, passing it to James who passed it to Edward at the last second, and he in turn made a neat jump shot.

I remember olive guys name when Jasper smack talks him to James. I watched in amusement as _Laurent,_ and a couple of the others on the Shirts side cussed at Edward when the ball was back.

Edward chuckled, a brilliant cocky glint to his smirk as he jogged back to his position. A chorus of swears still good naturedly being exchanged by his gang.

Something clicked, nagging at the corner of my mind from his earlier statement that he was usually somewhere else. Where?...

"Where _do_ you go most of the time?" I asked out loud before I could stop myself.

His head bounced to me as did the rest of the males and I mentally smacked myself. He looked at me thoughtfully from where he stood across the court but quickly turned his attention back to the game as Emmett made a pass. I watched awe struck as he snatched the ball away and agilely drives to the basket, passing it far to Jasper who easily makes a reverse jump shot. The chains of the hoop clink as the ball sinks through.

_Another point Skins!_

A thrill shoots through me and I beam out a huge smile as the Skins pump up their fists and Jasper flips Laurent off as he makes his way towards his cousin, who is my entire focus point, like there's a string attached from my pupil to anything Edward dealing. I clap wildly and they turn to me laughing quietly but hey, I don't care… I'm having fun!

Edward and Jasper bump fists in a succession that I recognize from years of watching Paul and Jake play ball. Nostalgia began to rear its ugly head but was quickly replaced. Edward ran across the court, Laurent called to a brown haired guy named Riley, and he marked him just as fast. Quickly maneuvering himself around as Riley tried to block him, Edward burst forward leaping high and slamming the ball hard and neat through the basket. I was thrilled but stopped mid-clap.

He was sex on legs as he remained hanging from the hoop. The muscles on his abs stretched tight, sweaty and inviting, teasing me from their position. My eyes raked over him hungrily, higher and higher to his defined pecs, his dog tags hanging low on them clinging to his clammy glistening body. His arms displaying the full force of his taut huge muscles, lined by the beautifully angry veins popping as he hoisted himself in a pull up. His biceps grew to a huge ball of sex-me muscle right before my eyes, his tattooed initials moving hypnotically with them and I dropped my gum like an idiot.

Mouth agape and practically drooling I wondered too late why he was still hanging there. He swung himself playfully like a pendulum, forcing my questioning gaze to his face. There I find a shit-eating grin on his sinfully handsome face, his dark green eyes dancing with mischief, he winks at me and drops off the ring. Landing lightly on his feet, he straightens up, allowing me full view of him in all his sweaty glory. Despite knowing that he was doing it intentionally my breathing hiked, my eyes dropped to his dark jeans hanging low on the V of his hips, the top of his dark green boxers peeking out as if it just wanted me to drop by and say hello.

As he walked the muscles on his torso tense and ripple mouthwateringly, then he leaned forward legs apart at shoulder width, knees bent slightly bracing himself as they began again. I'd died and gone to heaven.

_They torture people in heaven!_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

With a last assist from Jasper and bank shot from Edward the Skins won over the Shirts. I clapped and cheered wildly unable to stop myself and dark auras ever present they chuckled in sheer self-satisfied amusement but I couldn't have been bothered; Edward began walking towards me with that lopsided smirk on his face.

The last rays of day danced off his glistening body causing the bronze tips of his hair to turn red. He stopped right before me, his scent knocking me like Titanic did the iceberg. A blush rose hot from my cheeks, to the roots of my hair, all the way down to the swells of my chest. Heart pounding I watched a bead of sweat drip from his forehead along the angular edges of his jaw, down his delectable strong neck, to his hard muscled chest. My tongue snuck out and licked at my lips, biting down furiously at the flesh of my bottom one, I tried hard to stay in control of myself.

Keep fighting Bella, it's wrong, it's so wrong.

He cocked his head to the side, his lopsided smirk condescending as he stepped closer to me. His eyes locked on me predatorily, noting my every reaction. My breath caught tight in my chest. I was gonna pass out. He reached forward grabbing the hem of his shirt on me. I stumbled forward as he tugged on it. Stretching the material towards his torso he swiped it across so that it caught the moisture off him. The crimson part of the material turned almost black before my transfixed gaze slowly I looked up, meeting his intense darkened gaze. _Edward Cullen was gonna eat me…_

My body shivered, moisture coiling from the pit of my stomach to a pool in my underwear. The delicate threads of my sanity snapping slowly as I tried so, so hard, to hold on to it.

"You got it?"

That didn't make sense. My eyes snapped open in confusion. He was addressing Demetri who had returned.

"Yeah," he answered Edward with a cocky grin, "muthafuckers needed no convincing."

Edward chuckled dark. "Good. You guys bounce. I'll catch up." His eyes chased back to me at the last part and returned to normal.

No one replied. He wasn't asking a question. Sliding on their helmets with the tinted shields, they started up with upward nods to him, asphalt flew back as they spun the wheels, screeching powerfully before they sped off in thunder and lightning.

"Wanna take a ride?" Tilting his head, he stepped forward fractionally, the tar crunching under his sneakers and pulled me flush against him, trapping me between him and his bike.

I gulped, bracing myself, palms flat and fingers clutching against his hard shoulders above me. He growled low feeling my bra-less nipples instinctively harden against him through his this t-shirt. His eyes closed momentarily before they reopened devouring me with a dangerous look, only a rim of jade left in his otherwise black eyes.

"Your shirt?" I say dumbly, tryna divert the attention from the sexual tension.

"Keep it." He says. His voice was dark and severe his eyes not faltering.

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

"_Ti segno_. (I'm marking you)" his gaze turned unmistakably possessive.

I locked in place. Practically grew bloody roots. If flash-fire threatened to kill me in that moment _still_ I wouldn't move. The dark threatening look in his emerald eyes was far more life endangering than flash-fire could ever hope to be and I instinctively knew it wasn't meant for me.

Quickly catching myself, I gritted out in worked up annoyance. "I don't know what you're saying!"

He laughed under his breath, a crooked smile knocking me off balance. Blushing, I looked down to my wrist to distract myself.

"You know pretending you don't want me doesn't help when I can feel how you respond to me," he spoke quietly, ducking his head to meet my eyes.

His grip on my hip's getting tighter, pulling me closer. Drowning me in the aphrodisiac that's him. His sweat collected in the fabric separating my body from him. Cold, between our hot bodies. He was doing it on purpose but for the life of me I couldn't work my brain in any way to stop him. The overwhelming urge to lick him was nipping at me from the back of my mind… to taste the potent salt off of him. He however had other ideas.

"Come on…" he whispered in the shell of my ear. My eyes shut. "Ride," he kissed below my ear. I gasped. "With," he sucked my lobe into his mouth. I shuddered against him. He clutched my hips lifting me off the ground before I completely lost my footing and my legs instinctively wrapped around his hip, locking my ankles round his back as he bit down on the tender flesh, "Me…"

My lips quivered, aching for his and he didn't miss a beat. Crashing his mouth against mine he took control of the kiss instantly, kissing me rough and hard, his tongue forced its way into my mouth. My tongue shied away from his but he wasn't having that. His tongue delved deeper, snaking around mine slowly, erotically wrapping itself this way and that, around mine in a courtship dance. I groaned into his mouth.

His tough arms wrapped powerfully around my back securing my body against his. My hips pressed hard against his, as my ankles pressed together, digging into his back, causing the metal of his gun biting into my flesh. Caught in the moment my fingers buried in his hair, the nails scratching through the tumultuous locks of copper, tugging at it before scratching down his neck to where I knew I'd find the slightly risen skin of his Shadows ink. He groaned knowing exactly what I was doing. His large hands flattened against my back, pressing me to him to the point that we were practically breathing together.

He leaned back over his bike never releasing my Edward's-fang bruised bottom lip and I went with him willingly despite not really having a choice. His hand slipped smoothly down my back. One palm of his was the equivalent of practically the entire expanse of my much tinier waist. I shuddered as his hands made contact with my skin where the wind had blown up his t-shirt. His piano fingers danced along the top of my jeans, teasing the skin, before continuing over the denim material and applying slightly more pressure, running over my ass like he owned it. Shivering I tried to pull back in shock that was caused by his action or my lust, I'm not sure, but he gripped me harder, firmer holding me forcefully in place as his fingers started moving again, down to my thighs.

I gasped, my head falling back at his way of easing my apprehension.

He took the opportunity to lower his head to my neck. Tucking himself into the crook of it, his lips sucked and pulled at my sensitive flesh, leaving hot open mouth kisses as he went. All the way up to my ear again. "_Mia,_ (Mine)" he whispered huskily as he sucked on my ear lobe nibbling on it before releasing it, his hands moving to my ankles and unlocking it behind him.

Shit. Shit. Shit! I did it again. This time didn't feel so bad though… I tried hard to work up some guilt, I really did. But honestly, there was none.

"Wanna give me your cherry on my bike?" he asked in a husky tease, his brow cocked in a questioning arch as he tucked my hair back behind my ear.

His actions always threw me. He could frustratingly enough be gentle _and_ crude at the same time.

Stubborn me was out before I could stop her. "How do you know if I'm a virgin or not, huh?" I shot back challengingly. Bad. Move.

Swiftly, he reached forward and grabbed my jeans in a steel hold. His fingers dipped inside of them, past the lace band of my drenched panties as he pulled me toward him. The back of his fingers brushed down, dangerously close on my bare flesh, his thumbs on the outside toyed up and down with the zipper of my jeans. I screeched bloody murder and he chuckled crookedly, rolling his eyes as he pecked my lips and easily withdrew his hands. Kicking off the bike he got back on properly, straddling it.

"Lucky guess." He deadpanned tauntingly as he cockily slid on his black Rayban wayfarers and started up.

"You're coming with me tomorrow," he said. Again, not a question.

Pulling his jacket on and handing me his hoodie, from God knows where, as I slid on behind him and took his helmet again.

"To Nell' Ombra," he clarified in his usual deep velvet voice, "I'm picking you up."

My eyes bugged out, my first thought was the Wolves, my Wolves, and in return his darkened fiercely, understanding exactly where I was at.

"Bella," his voice was low and serious, "I'm going to pull up at 5 sharp, and if you don't get on the fucking bike, I'm going to hunt down each and every one of your mutts and get rid of my problems." He said steadily, even though I could hear the underlying hiss of promise in the threat.

I was furious. So furious, that it shadowed my fear. _That furious!_

It didn't faze him in the least. Kissing my forehead, he slid his helmet on me, shut the shield and took off at top speed. I shrieked, my arms quickly flew around him and I felt the smug bastards laughter ripple through him as he accelerated until I was clutching onto him for dear life. Satisfied with my hold on him he continued driving like a maniac down the street back toward central Forks.

Light was slowly fading and I was with a rival gang leader. I should have been terrified. I wasn't.

I'm an idiot.

As if he sensed my mood with him, he carelessly accelerated every time I ignored him. At first it simply annoyed me further. But soon the thrill of him and the speed caught up to me and I was clutching onto him with a Cheshire grin on my face hidden by his helmet.

He was bad. Deliciously, bad. I could see it. The _blind_ could see it! Through and through, he was just plain and simple dark, wicked, evil but nothing seemed to affect him about me.

Seemingly lost in the moment with nothing but wind whipping at me and a cocky, playful, speed God, riding a remarkably hot bike that practically screamed Edward, I felt it again, I was breathing… alive...

Today I got to have fun away from the Res… The irony of with _who_ was not lost on me. But right now, I just wanted to bask in the feeling of fun, reliving watching the wind sweep his messy hair as he rode, seeing him play, his grin after each basket, his roguish wink at me when he caught my gaze on him. How he and his rebellious gang skillfully flew across the court the same way they skillfully rode like speed demons. The thrill of, actually going to Hell, _the_ Hell and spending close to half the day there with Shadow Fangs no less. Riding with Edward, right now. Just anything Edward.

Edward _and_ me…

Just for that moment…

In a bubble where I could pretend nothing was wrong, that this couldn't have disastrous repercussions if the gang found out. I was an ordinary girl with an ordinary guy. I smiled under his helmet, my little haven that blocked out the problems and didn't let me think off Edward as what he was, the Shadow Fang leader.

We pulled into the school parking lot and he left the bike to idle. He leaned back to look at me curiously. I didn't want to let go but watching as he pulled off the Bans and hooked them into his dog tags I detached myself from him before he could notice my reluctance to get off. Turning, he watched me with mystifying flashes in his green eyes as I leaned back to get off. His open palm moved in front of me, his Shadows leather crest on his wrist clear to my vision. I took his offered hand and balanced myself as I started to get off. Electricity coursed through me at his touch.

Then suddenly, his hold grew steely firm, I stilled and looked at him confused. His face, brilliantly clear to me through the shield, was cold as ice and fiercely stiff. Shifting his weight he turned back around to face the front. His body blocking my view from whatever it was that had him on alert and his one hand inconspicuously keeping me locked on the bike.

"_Fucked up big this time, Cullen. She's off limits, always been off muthafucking limits, stay the _fuck_ away her! And c'mon don't be shy you pussy, you got _our_ girl messed in your bullshit, why you hiding one of your bitches._"

My body froze. That furious, snide voice was Jared's.

_**~.~.~ Hope you had the best 4th of July! Thanks for reading. Love always, Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH5:**__ Full chapter posted here._


	6. Shouldn't Fight Fate

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi all, sorry about yesterday, presentation got messed up and we spent the day in front of computers trying to fix it, didn't want to see my laptop after that. Any new readers should know this was my turning-point chapter. As I previously stated when I started this story, I've taken multiple psychology courses, the vast majority of my friends are majors in the field and I did take the time to make inquiries with my Prof before I wrote not only this chapter but this story. I wanted to write a story about something real so I've chosen to use subject matter we have knowledge on. My proper angst chap, _don't continue_ reading this if this is not your cup of tea. Hugs to JustJJ and awesomella and as always thank you to everyone who reads. 7's on it's way, Love Kat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

***~*~***** Chapter Six – Shouldn't Fight Fate**** *~*~***

"_Someday you're gonna look back on this moment of your life as such a sweet time of grieving. You'll see that you were in mourning and your heart was broken, but your life was changing..." (Elizabeth Gilbert)_

* * *

><p>When it's time to get down from a high, reality storms in at a rushed pace, destroying everything in its path. That was what was happening right now. Reality smacked me in the face— <em>hard.<em>

Jared was here. I was clinging on to Edward like a life preserver.

Irony… Hypocrisy... Fear… Anxiety… Betrayal… Panic…

I had to get out of there— _fast._

Tearing my hand out of Edward's I ran, never turning back to gauge the reactions of the two males behind me. I followed my mind; conflicted feelings tore at it, inebriating my ability to think rationally, but I knew I was fleeing. I knew I _had_ to flee, for the well being of everyone involved, I could not allow myself to be caught.

Through the dark and in the cold, with home and heaven behind me, fleeing what I knew and what had pulled me in.

My breaths came in gasps, tugging at my chest painfully. Every breath felt like sandpaper was grating at my lungs. The fire in my legs matching the burn in my chest but I couldn't afford to slow down, I was running from reality, life as I knew it hanging in the balance if I lost the race.

It could all be over. They could walk out on me too… I'd be slapping them in the face.

Cutting into the forest, it was my dream all over again. The nightmare, only real. The fear and adrenaline were the same. The need to reach home was still filling me with desperation. One difference was what I was running from here… it was something new…

Me.

Everything. About. Me.

_**~.~.~**_

My fisted fingers were numb with cold by the time I reached the front door of my house. The porch was dimly lit by the streetlight, but that was about the only illumination available; meaning Dad wasn't home yet. A conflict between relief and disappointment wedged itself in my throat as I stumbled up the steps and kicked aside the welcome mat. Struggling to get a proper grip on the spare key, I swayed a little, my head feeling too heavy. My trembling fingers finally jammed the key into the door and pried it open. Shutting it hard behind me, I pounded my head against it repeatedly, and in that moment the helmet personified him. The darkness behind the tinted shield heightened in the unlit house, the blow to my head absorbed by the helmet. I wasn't hurt. This was safety.

This was crazy.

I was crazy.

Gripping it hard, I pulled it off and flung it into the hallway wall, refusing its protection. I couldn't live in a bubble. There was truth to face. I almost had to face it today because I let myself dream like an idiot it wasn't what it was. Reality, this was a disaster, a dangerous disaster that could cost me everything. It was as far from smart as I could get. How'd I let myself get into this fix and let it go this far?

Thinking was pointless. I either didn't know the answer or my brain was stopping me because I didn't want to know it.

Sliding down the door and crumbling on the floor, slowly my fingers traced up the smooth painted bumps of the wall in search of the light. The brightness caused me to wince. I preferred the dark, my eyes too sensitive for the alertness that coupled illumination and the sadness it was bringing me. This was real, real was supposed to be hard, _I had to stay away from him… I would my family means to much to me. _

Picking myself up, with a deep breath I trudged forward to the foot of the staircase where the helmet had landed. I smack my head against it begrudgingly at my own stupidity and walk up to my room. _Great I brought home his helmet, he's gonna be thrilled._ _This'll make it much easier to keep a distance you idiot!_

Taking off his hoodie and shirt, I tuck them along with the helmet into my closet. I roughly throw some of my clothes over it, covering it up on the off chance that I open my closet while dad was around. Blindly, I grabbed a tank top and shoved it over my chest.

I needed a smoke. Something, anything to calm my nerves. If Jared recognized me he was probably going to show up any second and murder me. He'd never forgive me. None of them would! And how could I expect them to? I'd been so caught up in the thrill of not having any expectations placed on me for the first time in my life, that I didn't realize the person giving me that freedom, that breathing space, _was_ one of the Wolves first and only expectations of me. '_Stay away from the Shadow Fangs, they're dangerous!_'

How could I have been so stupid? Was I really that desperate for a normalcy-freebee that I accepted Edward into my life at some point? My family was counting on me. I had dreams. For them. For me. Their dreams were all for my benefit. And my only dream was to be the one who could protect them from the wound of Renee's cold bitter accusations, her cutting curses and her mocking cynicism of their very life and achievements. She'd practically spat in their faces and crushed the things they were most proud of under her shoe, grinding it into insignificant dust before she left. She was gone but her black shadow of insult and curse always loomed over head. Jake and the guys had protected, loved and nurtured me my entire life, expecting nothing in return except my welfare, when they had no obligation to me. We weren't related. We shared no blood. I was a whiney toddler who cramped their friendship. They owed me nothing and yet they'd given me everything.

Was I really willing to give all that up for a guy who I hardly knew, a rival criminal who was looking for a way to hurt those I cared about?

My heart constricted.

Now, I was faced with the harsh reality that I could very well have lost everything tonight. The trust of my adopted brothers, my best friends… their love… The fear of abandonment was far too much, causing my breath to catch in desperation.

I could handle a mother who hated me, a mother who left me. I think. But I wouldn't be able to handle losing them. I was too young with Renee, but the guys… I'd been with them my whole life. I wouldn't survive if they abandoned me… especially, if I had pushed them to it. I love them too much.

Oh Christ. This was what could happen tonight. This very night could be the one in which I would succumb the horrible truth of having lost everything… everything that matters anyway.

I fisted my hair and tugged painfully because even now, without meaning to, without any actual thought behind it, my subconscious mind grouped Edward into that 'everything'.

It pissed me off that it kept happening and that I had no control over it… it pissed me off that I didn't understand it. Why in my subconscious, despite me wanting the exact opposite, he held such importance in such a short space of time.

If it was true and his revenge was to attack the Wolves through me, then his purpose was fulfilled tonight, there'd be no need for me anymore. This thought only annoyed me further, because I shouldn't worry if Edward Cullen was removed from my life. It'd make my life infinitely simpler, and yet, he still crept into my thoughts… my thoughts that were filled with all those who meant the world to me and somehow he slipped into the category.

Turning to my nightstand I saw the letters blink through the darkness, 5:47. I needed a distraction, anything to slow down the frantic beating of my heart. Grabbing my bag I sifted out my Marlboro and moved to dad's room. The balcony facing the back was a perfect spot to hide and smoke on the days when I was home.

Shutting the slide-door behind me, I lit up content with the knowledge that the smoke stench couldn't work its way inside.

It's frosty outside and mist flows out my mouth when smoke doesn't. Slowly and steadily, my pulse returned to normal and I welcomed the mind numbing sensation that came with the nicotine calm. The redundant task – inhaling – exhaling – watching the smoke rise in leisurely puffs – repeat – held a happy familiarity. At least that was one thing that wouldn't change no matter what I did…

I huff. How exactly did I become a pawn in the push and pull of the two gangs? Had they just been normal groups of guys I would be able to be friends with whoever I wanted and not have to worry over what the repercussions would be. I sigh, shaking my head. But things were how they were and I was caught in the in between no matter what I wanted. It would be me who would have to choose and lose even though this was between them. It didn't matter what I wanted, it was life and I had to deal with it.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I suck hard, making sure to get every last bit of my final pull of my sweet release, then I hide the butt deep within the soil of a plant and walk back into dad's room.

My jacket mistakenly catches on the corner of dad's worktable and slides over the top when I tug. It causes some of the contents to fall off the side.

"Shit." I mumble as I squat to pick them up again.

A pen and a few loose pages.

With a heave I straightened myself, and scrutinized the top to make sure everything looked exactly the same as before.

I stop abruptly.

From the corner of my eye, dark colored ink caught my attention. Hidden, but not forgotten, judging by its position under a stack of Charlie's work files. I didn't know what it was but my hand moved to it like a magnet. It was like gravity and it took me by surprise, I found myself pulling the mystery square free from its prison. My eyes stung, hard and fierce, as more and more of it was revealed, and I could finally make out what it was.

Old and matted, a picture that I'd never seen before. A big green, twinkling Christmas tree, adorned with smiley ornament snowmen, fairies, flakes and stars. A glorious wide spread winged angel atop of it, her soft eyes and smile directing blessing to the two people at the foot of the tree she graces… A young woman and child no more than six months old…

A jumping jack musical box sat in front of the woman. Her legs tucked underneath her as she supported and steadied a bouncing, chubby baby on her lap. With small gift wrapped boxes strewn here and there around them, and some torn bits of sparkle covering the baby's thick sock covered toes. The woman's eyes crinkled at the sides she was smiling so broad down at the baby she cradled.

It was me and my mother, at least what I think she looked like, it's been so long I don't know if her face in my dream is dreamt up too. I stare down at it with heavy laden eyes… I was in her lap, really in her lap… I had a toothless laugh at the bobbing Jack-in-the-box, as she gazed at me with a happy, beaming, radiant smile, a smile of absolute love as she held me to her, making sure to support me should I fall.

I dropped the first tear and tried to quiet the rest down. I didn't need this. Not tonight, I was already mindfucked I didn't want more now. I shook my head. How could this be? How could there have been a time when she'd looked at me like that? She looked happy... she looked like she loved me... How could she leave me? Was it all an act? And if it wasn't, did she know that she'd never look at me like that again soon? Did she know how badly she'd wish me dead a few years down the line?

The image physically burned me. Inadvertently, I fingered the burn on my wrist, recalling the numbing fascination that pulled away my emotional turmoil this morning. Would it work again? How had it done it the first time? It literally sucked everything negative out my mind, it was remarkable, unfathomable.

Dropping the photo back to its place, I walked with suddenly unsteady steps down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I was no chef but it would be nice to try and cook dad a meal. It would make him happy, with my skills I'd probably get a hearty laugh out of him too, and more importantly, the mundane task of not setting the house on fire would keep my mind occupied.

Turning on the kitchen light, I washed my hands in the sink, my hands moving too vigorously to be considered normal. I took a deep breath; the room was spinning ever so slightly around me. I couldn't be sick, I'd been fine this morning; I shook myself trying to get past the irritating feeling. I was fine. I was fucking fine. I dried my hands off in a dishtowel and moved to the refrigerator. _Steak and eggs were easy, I could do that. Right? _Scrunching my nose as I grabbed the steaks out the freeze, I hoped the answer was yes.

Dad would be home any minute now. Not wanting to waste anytime I popped the steaks into the microwave, hitting the defrost button. I put some butter into a frying pan and let it sit on the counter. Grabbing a knife, I turned back to the microwave noticing the thick seal covering the meat was on the brink of popping.

"Shoot!" I cussed different profanities in my mind as I sprint quickly to right my unusual mistake, "I didn't pierce the bag!"

It quickly becomes the least of my worries. My usually light feet place firmly on the fragments of ice that had melted from the packaging near the refrigerator and in seconds I meet the floor with a heave. A shrill shriek filled the kitchen as the blade clasped tightly in my hand sandwiched itself between the hard ground and my body weight. It broke skin and pierced my flesh. Almost symbolically, I cried out in fierce pain simultaneously as the bag finally burst with a violent _bang_.

Inching through the ache, I moved my unscathed hand to stop the appliance. The softened steak sat pretty, waiting to be cooked, while raw hurt shot through my arm. Leaning against the counter, I fisted my wrist trying to cut off the blood circulation to my palm, hoping it would ease the pain.

It didn't.

Hissing through my teeth, I brought my eyes down to my slit palm.

Curiously it did something I would have never in a million years anticipated… it caused everything to stop. An expected moment of utter peace; wrong, wrong, _wrong_ tranquility but it was there nevertheless.

I looked at the steady stream of blood leaking out in fascination. It was a surreal other world. It had to be, because in the real world I wouldn't be doing this, doing _nothing_ to clean it or stop the thick flow of crimson that was dripping between my fingers so steadily that it was dropping in tiny childlike pitter patters to the floor. In the real world I'd be stopping it, cleaning it, taping it, calling someone; anything but watching idly. Looking on at it because suddenly… peculiarly… hypnotically… nothing hurt, it was like I wasn't even there anymore.

I felt poison pour out of me, years of poison. It wasn't just blood, it was her, it was DNA being expelled. She wanted to get rid of me. Now she was being removed, out my very bloodstream, until I was left untainted by all her choices, all her words, even her relation. I wasn't Bella, it was a clean slate.

A beautifully numbing pain filled me, pushing out of me all the bad and leaving me in a state of calm, where no outside thoughts could penetrate these new protective walls. I loved this wall. Slowly, raising the blade again, I lightly traced the marred red on my palm to the dark cut opened line that was its source. The dark, ruby color captivated me. The sharp, stinging sensation it had caused kept me focused, demanding my full attention, refused to let my mind wonder to anything besides it. I had no pain on the inside, just the outside. It was physical, physical is so easy, it heals so quickly, physical doesn't even matter because with physical everyone else is safe, my choices can't affect them, the only person this could hurt was me.

Then my mind sang in a new pain as unconsciously the blade pressed too hard and lightly pricked my skin for a second time. I winced at the pain but my body in its delirium, the high that accompanied this new feeling of weightlessness, moved on its own. My blade wielding hand pulled down, faintly ripping the skin apart like a quiet plea for absolution. From what, I had no idea. It was a sorrowful symphony of angels singing in my mind as the pain, sharply coursing through me, sucked from me the emotional turmoil I fought for years unknown to anyone, its full extent unknown to even me.

Slowly, I scrutinized the quickening of the red stream as I continued pulling, letting the blade shred my skin from top to bottom in a slithering curve, following the natural dark line it fell on, running parallel to the first incision, a perfect neat opening… it fell on my life line…

"Bells, I'm home!"

I started, pulled out of a trance. I didn't know why my heart hammered like thunder in my chest. My head quickly snapped in the direction of dad's voice as he entered the house and per routine headed to the stairs towards his room.

It was only then that the pain shot through my hand and I looked back to it. For the first time, realizing what had transpired, no— not transpired, what I'd done.

A pool of blood dripped and soaked into the midsection of my shirt. Only red stared back at me.

_What the fuck had I done?... _

"Oh my, God!"I kept chanting, my voice unable to go higher than a whisper.

It was a dream, but I wasn't fucking waking up. It couldn't really be happening. With blurry vision I grabbed a dish towel, clutching it tightly in my fist. Fear and shock, threatened to spill in heavy drops from my eyes, bile rose in my throat as I frantically tried to wipe the blood off my shirt and hand. Everything was out of control and I still wasn't waking up. A tearless whimper rips out my fast closing throat as I desperately start wiping harder, faster, more furious, trying to make the red disappear. It didn't. It wouldn't.

"Oh, God… Oh, no, no, no… Wake up, wake up, God damn it Bella wake up!"

"The station was quiet today. I'm surprised." Dad speaks from his room.

I hear the clanks of his boots upstairs as he peels them off. A choked sob escapes me, petrified from my heart to my soul; _it wasn't a dream…_

I gave up and fell to the ground wiping the streaks of crimson that had dropped onto it. I didn't have time to let it sink in.

I had to hide it, dad would be down any second.

The blood on the floor is easier, it disappears like it was never there in the first place.

I wipe my face with my good hand and shake my head so that my hair does some damage control and covers my face enough for everything to appear normal. Wiping the blood doesn't erase the inside and shaking my head doesn't help there either, it makes the nausea worse and the dizziness from earlier more pronounced.

"I spoke to Principal Green today, apparently he's thinking of upping the rules at school to stop some practical jokers. Something about a phone call and some b—"

I don't hear the rest of what he's saying, because I can hear him beginning to walk down the stairs. Clutching the rag in a fist, I mask my pain, putting on a straight face and turn to the steaks in the microwave.

"I—," it hurts bad, I tighten my hold on the rag, hoping it will help, "—was thinking of doing steaks and eggs, but the steaks had their own plan." I grit my teeth and smile.

I force away the burn in my palm and speak as I normally would when dad enters. He looks so tired I feel horrible, the stations been overworking him recently, I ease my jaw and make sure the smile is flawless. Fuck the pain. I think smartly and know my father can't be fooled for long so I turn as soon as I can. Walking along the counter, my back to him, I keep my hand carefully, discreetly hidden against my stomach as I pretend to rearrange the jars. Inconspicuously, I keep myself cloaked from his eyes and thankfully Dad chuckles, his eyes on the microwave because he's sane and doesn't think he has any reason to assume his daughter is any different.

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll handle this one," he says, as he pries it open.

I swallow, needing to form the words properly, easily. It's difficult because, it's not the pain that's holding me back, it's how shaken up I feel. This was huge, this was horrific, I didn't know why or how it happened but I was petrified by it all.

"Thanks dad," I placed all the ingredients I knew he'll use on the counter and continued, "I'm just gonna wash up a bit and finish up some homework."

He nodded, working his magic on my too defrosted steaks, and I snuck out the kitchen impeccably 'normal'.

The second I'm out though, I scamper towards the staircase. Searing burning in my palm, pain shooting up my arm through my veins, I was practically lumbering up step by step. If I wanted, I'd be able to trace the path my pulse follows up my neck to pound deafeningly in my head, that's how loud it is.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar. Stepping inside I shut the door quietly. My body sagged, I leaned my head against it and let go of the rag, closing my eyes.

I won't cry, I won't. I'm scared, yes, but I won't cry. I keep willing myself not to… _not yet… it wasn't safe yet…_

Slowly, I peel off my marred tank, wincing slightly at the pain when I have to use my injured hand. Pushing my tank to the bottom of the hamper, along with the rag, I hastily get into the shower. Sliding the shower shut, my back pressed rigidly against the unyielding cold glass, I turn on the spray full, and finally… finally… let tiny traitorous tears break the confines of my lids, hidden and masked by the loud running water as they slip out the corners of my eyes.

Hiccups mix with them, showing my fear, showing my disgust as I try my best to calm down my labored breathing. The twin wounds blazing fire in my hand, causing me to fixate on only one rational thought right now... _What the hell is wrong with me!…_

The spinning gets faster around me, my head is swimming with scary thoughts of self loathing. Fisting my hands into balls in my hair, I turn into the door and scream into my shoulder. The scalding water beats down on me relentlessly and just like in the outside world, no one comes to save me here from myself, the thing I might most need to get away from. There was no hero. No one heard my call, or saw my pain that I hid. They thought it was gone, gone years ago, back when I finally stopped crying the way I have these past two days, granted it was for completely different reasons.

Muffled by the running water and my body, my scream died. I breathed in through my nose and calmed down. I saw the blood trickle down to disappear into the drain. Lifting my eyes I see the mirror through the shower, my distorted image on the foggy mirror is looking back at me and that's what breaks my resolve. The blood that ran out my wound dripped in weak pink streams from my hair to my face like tears of blood. I shrieked and backed away from the door as if that would help, my eyes shut tightly against the image in the mirror, trying futilely to reject it. I wanted it to stop, _everything,_ I wanted to wake up!

My arms went limp, falling from my hair to hang at my sides, my legs no longer steady, I sank to the shower floor letting the water wash away the evidence of my embarrassing, horribly scary bout of weakness. I felt broken on the inside. _Dear God, what was happening to me…_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Like clockwork, I made sure to seal my hand today just as I had last night. I woke with the damn birds and did the laundry before dad had chance to see the hamper. I felt a fuckton better today, all due to a hopeful relief that filled my belly when I saw the little scabbing that had formed on my hand.

Like pretty, chocolate frosting to cover up a disastrous birthday cake, it ebbed my worry, allowing me to pretend like nothing had happened. It would disappear soon, and I'd forget it happened. The nagging worry that it had happened at all, was still in my mind somewhere, but I kept myself busy trying to push it aside.

Dad was already at the station, this new case had him in and out like crazy. Despite not having an appetite I went to the kitchen with the intent of shoveling some food into my system. It doesn't work out because there's a sharp rap at the door. Startled out of the mind fuck I've been since yesterday, the day that had progressively gone from bad to worse I walk over and looked through the window. There stood the broad, tan frame of Jared on the porch. Apparently today was fated to be no different.

"Bell, it's me open up!" He bellows.

My heart rate picks up at his loud and overwhelming presence outside the flimsy wood. If he'd recognized me yesterday this was about to turn into judgment day. In a way maybe it's a good thing, I'd atoned in the form of blood and torture for my sins yesterday, right? My sarcastic humor falls flat. I look to the ceiling, take a huge calming breath to brace myself as I make my way to the door.

I steeled myself for the worse and adjusted my long sleeves, making sure the gauze wouldn't show. "Coming." I say loud enough for him to hear on the other side and quicken my steps when he pounds on the door. This can't be good. My fear for myself however, flies out the window when I swing open the door. My problems no longer matter at all, I've got a full blown case of sibling worry. He looks banged up bad.

"JC!" I gasp and want to deck him, like I usually do when I see them looking like this. My hands however as usual fly out to try and help anyways. I touch the gash on his cheek, he's had far worse before but fuck me I still worry, can't help it, if it were your family you'd worry too.

Now I don't even bother having to cover up the gauze, no one ever sees on a regular day, what are chances of it being any different now.

"What happened?" I ask, then want to face palm because _there's a dumb question._ This is one of the many fights where I know what happened. I drag him inside by the arm and shut the door behind us. "You need to check those." I narrow my eyes, scrutinizing the wounds. There are several that need treating and his eye is swollen a bit more than usual. But injuries aside he looks different, he's looking at me different. His guard is down, a very rare occurrence considering it's JC, he's always the one in the closed off one in the background as compared to how the others are with me, it's not by a long stretch but it's just how he is. "I don't have anything in the house, must I call Lee?"

He shakes his head, a sneer working onto his face, "Met your 'boss' yesterday."

"He did this?" I ask stupidly. I'm angry, it's at myself, granted they're always at odds with each other, this time I just feel guilty because I know I'm the reason.

He looks at me incredulously, "No, we went out for a few beers." He gestures with his hands exaggeratedly as if explaining to a toddler, "We cross paths. _This_ is what happens."

I know this. It's not exclusive to the Wolves and Fangs either. It's how it is with all the gangs on different sides. I feel bad for whatever's going on, I didn't ask for this to happen but I play role regardless right. But even though I spaced out yesterday, got emotionally screwed with by a blasted old picture, and rounded of my day from hell with a fucking mental lapse in which I slit open my own palm, I'm also still me, and want to flip him off for speaking to me like I'm damn two.

I'm the one screwing up though so I don't argue with him. I just huff, "I know that," and jut out my chin, "it was just a question."

Jared shakes his head but not in a bad way, it's in his different JC way. "We had a run in yesterday. It was golden, got the fucker alone, only some chick on his back."

My stomach rolls over.

"A smart cookie for once," he laughs mirthlessly, "she bailed before I took care of Cullen."

He walks away to sit his ass down on Charlie's favorite chair while I linger in the hall with ice slowly creeping up my spine.

What did that mean?

Sighing exasperatedly into his palms JC speaks, unknowingly breaking my thoughts that are now, rather suddenly, slipping back down into that hole of utter chaos that I've been working so fucking hard to keep myself out of since waking up this mornig.

He practically chokes on each word, it's that hard for him to speak them, "Bella, I know I haven't been easy on you." He pauses, gathering his thoughts, "You've got no choice thanks to the pigs," JC sneers and regroups, "do what you have to," he says into his hands, running them over his face and digging the heels into his closed eyes. When he looks back up, his voice is as firm as a brick wall, "I just want you out of there as soon as possible."

It doesn't shock me, I already know this, they all want that, admittedly even part of me wants that because my life was so simple before all of this. But he's right about one thing, I don't really have a choice thanks to Forgey.

The silence stretches and I'm not sure what he's waiting for so I just nod.

"I've gotta bail this place fast," his eyes dart to the window and I nod firmer, understanding this completely, he's alone in Fang territory after a fight with Edward, it's not safe or smart for him to stick around.

He's up and walking to the door and I trail slightly behind, my mind in two places.

JC stalls though, looking hesitant. I frown in confusion, part of me still wondering what he meant earlier.

"Kick it," I say, urging him out, he looks like he needs to sleep too.

"Coming to the Res tonight?" he asks.

"First day of school and stuff…" I trail off. I can't promise him that, I want to but aside from having to work at the restaurant I'm probably going to have a ton of homework, so until I know my school load, I have no idea how much free time I have today. "But, I'll be there tomorrow, probably, Dad said he might have to take care of some stuff out of town."

"Right," he stands up taller and nods, "maybe tomorrow then," he smiles.

I'm about to say something else but stop when JC does something strange. It's different from what the others do and how they always do it, brotherly, natural, teasing, _fleeting_. He stays. I'm a head case since yesterday though and this is just my mind fucking with me again. So I stand quietly not knowing how to react, not knowing why he does it, but knowing it's nothing when he leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead, but didn't move away like they usually do, I chalk it up to the fact that he's worried, lacking sleep and has sustained so many injuries. Seth once fell asleep on the porch after a fight down at First Beach, he didn't even have a scratch on his body, no, he was just high as a kite and thought he was sleeping like the champions do... Twit.

"Be careful," Jared whispers against my forehead, "We'll take care of Cullen," he pulls me close and his warm breath fanned out against my skin with each word before he moved away and walked out the door.

Even as the door shuts, I stand in a catatonic state, the only thing I know is his last words are ringing in my head. Take care of Cullen? Was he hurt? Missing? What did he mean?

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I watch the clock idly. Seconds and minutes ticked by, and with each one of them it's as if yesterday has faded into nothingness… a dull ache in the background that lingers but can't claw its way to the front no matter how hard it tries.

I see the clock as it approaches and passes the time I need to be out to catch the bus for school. And still my body remains perched to the kitchen counter. Good palm flat against my knee while I cradled the wounded one to my stomach, I don't know what I'm waiting for.

I barely stirred as I heard the distinct wheeze and roar of the yellow iron heap that chugged along its route. Picking us up the teenagers of Forks to move them to their prison. It arrived and left, oblivious to my absence.

I stand, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and slip some extra cash into the pocket of my jean skirt. Justifying my actions by thinking that I'm just catching a cab to school because I've missed the bus.

I step onto the porch and wait for the one I'd called for twenty minutes ago.

The weather's foggy and dull, a miserable sight for a miserable mood. Fitting, I think as the horn of the cab blasts, calling my attention. Ducking my head down, I jogged to the cab and got in.

The cabby eyed me dubiously before the bored look of his redundant job worked its way back onto his face, it's not like he really cared where I was going on a school day. "Where to?" he asks.

"Port Angeles." I say without missing a beat. Once I say the words, it practically resonates in the small space holding us inside.

He eyed my bag and I robotically pulled out the wad of cash from my pocket in answer to his silent question. Satisfied, he turned around and drove towards the end of town with me sinking to the back of the seat.

The ride was filled with old songs and static from the radio. Tiny droplets of water trickled down the window and pitter pattered my face as the cabby rolled down his window to take a smoke. Taking his cue, I reached into my bag and pulled out my own cigarettes to calm my gnawing, jittery nerves. His hazel eyes darted to me but he remained silent, instead shrugging his shoulders and offering me a flame. Leaning forward, I gratefully accepted and inhaled, pushing the smoke down my burning throat and deep into my lungs. Holding my breath, I let beats to pass as the nicotine worked its magic to quell my growing fears the further away from school I got. Flicking out the limp weightless ash through the window, I allowed myself one brief look at the bandage on my palm, even now I can't believe it's there and what lies beneath it. Taking another drag, I fidgeted my knee-high tan boots and bided my time until we entered the street.

Paying the cabby and trooping toward the chic joint was no easy task. The wind was howling in wake of a huge storm. It pushed at me from every angle. My hair flew all over the place like a damn tornado of brown and it finally dawned on me that I was here on a school day with no viable reason, no idea how I was going to get home, explain my absence from school, and that with my luck lately, there was a bloody good chance I was going to get jumped by the end of the day. Ultimately there were a hundred and one things that could go wrong but my feet kept moving forward for the simple reason that I had to know…

As if I'd found true enlightenment now that I'd admitted it, the heavens gave way, forcing me to run the remainder of the distance, like it wanted me to get to him faster. It poured down, raining cats and dogs, soaking me to the bone in less than a minute. The slippery wet ground was a wonderful playground for me having grown-up next to a tumultuous beach with all boys, but I was allowed little time to enjoy it on my self-imposed mission. With light splashy footsteps, I maneuvered through the puddles, bolted across the parking lot and climbed the stair, finally reaching my destination.

"Isabella?"

I'd never heard my name uttered with such sad, disbelief before. _Very disconcerting._ I turned fast to the source, a sinking feeling in my stomach, wondering if maybe there really was something dreadfully wrong.

The shocked look Rosalie was sporting, however, was at me. She stared at me with loosely veiled horror but I was fine with that, she didn't look worried about anything else. I breathed a sigh of relief, even if it wasn't confirmation at least it was a good sign.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

I blinked once— twice, thrice. Now that I knew he was fine, I was back on track, thinking rationally. What could I say? What could honestly warrant my presence here right this minute? _Nothing._

Wordlessly I turned, heading back out. I gotten my answer, it was a brilliant one. I felt the lightest I had in what seems like ages. Now, I had to get home and get one of the forged doctors notes I had stashed from Seth for all those gym classes I cut to hang out at the Res, the same ones Seth uses to cut school period.

I could feel Rosalie's eyes on me and could only imagine the dumfounded expression on her face as she watched me leave after shaking my head.

"Look," she sorta yells, "just wait!"

I halted and looked at her hesitantly, "Why?" I ask, kind of shocked because her expression is unfathomable.

"Just— _don't_ go anywhere," she says, "Felix, get a towel." She ordered as she stalked around the hostess position.

Felix too looked weird, worried even, he sent me a rueful smile as he backed into the restaurant to do as told. I didn't get it, what was going on?

Muttering under her breath, Rosalie came toward me like a spooked bear. "Christ, you're soaking. Get inside," she barked, not unkindly but still urgent as she began pulling me further into the restaurant, hiding me from prying eyes as she ushered me to the side hall that lead to Edward's office.

My heart took off with vigor, shooting up to my throat. I was sure I was going to be sick. What the fuck had I been thinking? I clearly hadn't been thinking at all. I didn't actually want to 'see' him! I just wanted to make sure he was okay, make sure he wasn't dying on some street. Last time I showed up unannounced and landed in his office he was pissed that I'd made my own plans after he warned me against it. Bad case of déjà vu, I try and glue my feet to the ground but they were slippery and wet.

Felix stepped into view and handed Rosalie the towel. Taking it from him she swung me towards her as she hastily dabbed at the moisture.

"Are you okay?" she asks, fast and quietly now that we're far enough away from anyone who could be eavesdropping, "Did something happen?"

This catches my attention and instinctively I look down wondering what's going on and that makes me get it, what she's seeing. I don't look haphazard. From the wind and rain, along with the after effects of the blood loss, exhaustion, lack of sleep and mental stress, I look like I just went ten rounds with Tyson.

I shake my head fast in a 'no', and try to explain but now that she's got her answer, and knows Tyson's not still out there chasing me down the street she's back to dabbing and moving. I try again to no avail; she's speaking hushed and rapidly, tugging me towards the office while trying to help me dry as much as she can.

As we pass the counter and come into view, in my peripheral vision I see James rapidly rise from his perch on the bar-top. I flinch back on instinct. He's walking in large, lithe strides, his flashing blue eyes narrow as he moves. Christ how bad do I look, I wonder when I realize he's seeing my roughed up appearance. His gaze shifts to Rosalie as he falls into step with us and she shakes her head, answering whatever he's silently asked. He nodded and slipped past us, easily getting ahead and swinging open the back door. Still hidden from the restaurant, Rosalie's arm propelled me forward through the doors. The last thing I see before the door shuts is Tanya, having followed James movements she sees me being lead to the back. Her eyes were black-ice as she barked out a disbelieving snarl with a hand placed on her hip.

In the office, Jasper leaned casually against the side wall with one leg propped up. He was waiting for Edward, who was aimlessly nursing a beer, with a dart poised to throw in his other hand.

They turned towards the door as James let Rose and me in. Not that I'd had a choice but I was reluctant as hell to be in there, the second I came into view, Jasper's eyes grew a little in surprise then narrowed to match the slits Edward's had already narrowed into. My blood ran cold.

"Bella?" Edward's green eyes turn a menacing shade of black as he takes inventory of the condition in which I was brought in.

I shake my head at Edward and catch sight of Jasper, he was looking at Rosalie, again with the silent question and answer process, he nodded at the door dismissing her after the 'conversation'.

Abruptly my head flew after Rosalie, we're not close, she's still very intimidating, I just don't want to be left alone in here with all of them when they look like that. I watched desperately as she moved to the door, leaving the towel she'd wrapped on my shoulders around me as she exited. A small, reassuring look touched her face in my direction just before the door shut. Taking that as a good sign, I swallowed and turned back to Edward.

"Guess who stopped by." James drawled rhetorically.

Instantly I watched the tension visibly leave the shoulders of the cousins across the room. Jasper kicked himself off the wall, grabbing his beer from the desk. Now that it was apparent that nothing was amiss, he sauntered across the room with a nod and nonchalant smirk of acknowledgment in my direction. Out of my element, I watched cautiously as without waiting for any form of reply, he and James slipped through the doors leaving me alone with the more lethal one.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, his stance completely aloof but his eyes intensely watching me for any sign of disturbance.

Now that he was in front of me, my own eyes raked over him. He wasn't as banged up JC was, nor did he appear in anyway fazed. I feel relief seep out every pore in my body, but even still my eyes run over him just to be sure, scrutinizing as much of him as I can while still being discreet. I see the scratched skin on his forehead and the small bruise under his eye but I zero in on his neck… there's a ghosting of a stab mark on it.

I'm not sure what happened after that, my face must've paled or something, because when I look again I'm across the room and he's lowering me onto the leather couch.

"Easy baby," he says quietly, pushing my hair back and keeping me down when I try to get up. He moves back and sits on the small table before the couch, arms crossed, eyes seriously alert, as he waits for an answer to his next question. His voice is back to steel, "What the fuck happened?"

His tone reminds me of a snake, a false calm. Secretly coiled to strike; all he's waiting for is something to trigger him. It's calculated and he's observing closely to make sure what I told Rosalie is true.

I answer swiftly. I don't want any more trouble. "Nothing," I say truthfully looking at him though my lashes because my head feels heavy.

He nodded accepting that and eased back for real this time, getting comfortable. His eyes never wavered, they remained serious and dangerous. His voice despite his quiet steady pitch is husky and deep with underlying fierceness as he questions me. He knows that something's up, he just needs to figure what it is. "How'd you get here?"

"I— " I'm floored for a second, I haven't exactly been at my best today or yesterday. I stammered out the first thing that came to mind. "I was on my way to school."

He lifted a brow and looked around exaggeratedly, before deadpanning, "This _isn't_ school."

"I know." I huff, it was a fucked up stupid answer but I didn't really have the energy or brain capacity to think shit through, I had a rapidly growing need to sleep, probably from fatigue or some crap. It was out there already so I tried to make it more believable by adding to it, being more truthful. "I didn't want to go to school."

"You didn't _want_to go to school?" he repeated incredulously, his eyebrows now buried under his unruly hair. "Of course," he drawled out sarcastically, looking at me with his head lowered, "so _naturally_, you came here."

I knew he didn't understand, more importantly I could see behind his condescending stance he didn't believe me.

"I—I," I didn't have an argument. I didn't have a justification for my actions unless I cut the bullshit which was very risky business. Accepting my defeat, I just bit the bullet. "Are you okay?" I asked quietly.

He stared at me his eyes dark with both questions and surprise, before it quickly disappeared like I'd imagined it. "Am I?" he asked rhetorically.

"Look I saw—" my mouth snapped shut just in time, not wanting to provide a name because you don't ever do that in our world. I don't have time to cover it up because he caught the hesitation already.

"You saw your friend," he spoke in precise understanding, a smirk on his face.

My jaw dropped, it really was like he read minds.

"He's gone." I say quickly, wanting him to know none of them are on Shadow territory.

"Wise move on his part."

His grin is chilling and threatening, I see the gangster that lies beneath the guy he is in front of me. What could I respond to that? From his menacingly calm state I knew he meant it. What he'd already done to Jared is the tip of the iceberg as compared to what he's capable of.

I'm losing myself in his presence again, "I should go," I said, standing quickly.

"To where?" he asked cynically. "_School?_"

I glared, he ignored it and grinned devilishly back at me.

"So you came to check up on me, anima gemella (soul mate)?" His head cocked to the side, watching as blood rushed to my face. He already knew the answer, but he loved baiting me, "I'm touched," he teased.

Blushing harder I turned and tried to run, quicker than I could process his palm flattened on my chest, pushing me swiftly back onto the couch. I bounced from the impact. He chuckled softly under his breath moving to sit beside me. Not touching me, just comfortable, he slouched and stretched his long, strong arm around the back of the couch, letting it hang by my shoulder.

Tension was thick around us. His scent filled and electrified the air while his body heat warmed my leg and soaked straight through to my heart even from a distance. He was clouding my judgment again, if I didn't know any better when he looks at me out the side of his eye, he must see it too. I stared at him as he grabbed the towel and tugged it off me. Wringing it tightly into a rope, he grabbed my wrists and wrapped them securely with it.

"What are you doing!" I gasped in shock, my heart thumping at a thrilling rate.

His dark green eyes flickered to me under the thick canopy of his lashes, a lopsided grin pulling at his lips, it morphed into a cocky boyish smirk when he replied and my heart skipped a beat at the shadowed huskiness.

"Showing my appreciation." He pecked my lips quick.

I try and pick up to my elbows, I don't actually want to get away, part of me really wants to stay. He crawls over me, hovering and keeping me down, inadvertently making the decision for me. Locking me into place, my feeble attempt to keep my head screwed on straight and get away, was now a distant memory. He chuckled at our new position, and buried me on the soft couch under his body, clad head to toe in black.

His stone hard muscles ripple delectably against me where we make contact. He nudged my legs apart with his knee and settled himself between them so he could reach my lips again. This time when he met mine he didn't pull back and once they did, I could will myself to resist no longer.

It didn't feel wrong. It felt like contentment, like this I could _feel_ he was okay, that he was _real._

His lips were soft and warm, demanding entrance. I gave it. A soft moan escaped me as his tongue grazed feather touches to my own. The kiss was scorching and his lips were unyielding. Beneath us, I could feel the deliciously rough texture of his palm on me. I gasped, as his hand crept hotly against my skin, down my side to grip my thigh in a firm steel hold. Effortlessly, he lifted it up to lock around his waist, allowing his hard body between my legs. He stopped kissing me and pinned me down.

My head fell back and he groaned when my body arched into him, my thighs rubbing hard into his ribs as primal instinct took over.

"_Bella,_" he whispered along my lips not giving in to what he knows I want. I moaned in protest then contentment as his palm snuck under the hem of my sweater, dancing in torturous circles, teasingly winding me up for purposes of his own. I groaned in frustration, wanting more than anything in that moment for my hands to be free so I could touch him back, fist his hair and pull him back to me. He looks down at me, tugging my towel binds knowingly as he continues, his voice low and ghosting on my skin, "_you will,_" he runs his hand up my skin slowly, leaving a river of molten lava in its wake as he reached the underside of my bra, allowing his fingertips to skim the wire tauntingly, making me want more but not giving me it.

I writhed, he stroked again, his eyes watched me intently.

"— _never,_" he leaned down lower, emphasizing his point with his smoldering eyes. His face close enough to touch me even though he didn't, he reveled in the burning hungry desire that was bubbling inside me, as he made sure the warning was crystal clear, "_run away from me again_."

He dipped down to devour my mouth again. I was breathless and an uncomfortable wetness was forming in my panties as he kept me on edge. I waited, impatiently, for him to deepen the kiss but he didn't, instead he teased me with soft pecks and nibbles at my swollen lip before pulling back and causing an involuntary growl to erupt from me.

"_Understood?_" he completes, looking at me.

I was wound so tightly in that moment he could've asked if I understood quantum physics and I would've said yes. With a frantic nod I gave my okay and he smiled down at me.

My heart stopped completely. Out of the lust haze. I felt something very, very different than lust. So much more intense, it burned from deep inside my body, so deep I think it was burning straight out my soul. He _smiled_, the feeling it sent through me was euphoric. That smile was breathtaking, so much more so than his smirk because that smile was for me. It was what broke my resolve, how could I possibly ever try to stay away from him without getting ripped in two?

"Good girl," he whispered and dipped down catching my lips to silence my scream of pleasure as his hand finally slipped under my bra, giving me what my body craved.

His fingertips caused electricity to crackle where it made contact with my tender skin, kneading the handful firmly, like he was staking his possession of me. His palm grazed the overly sensitive bud and caused flood gates to open down below. I'd never felt like this before.

"I can smell you," he said hotly as he flicked and tweaked my painfully puckered nipple between his thumb and index finger, rolling it as he kissed me like I was suddenly something so precious.

I half purred, half cried, so, _so_ desperate… never having felt anything like this before.

He licked my bottom lip softly, a stark contradiction to his possessive eyes. A deep blush burned my skin as he thrust his hips into mine to prove his point and a low whine escaped me at his hard prominent jean clad cock touching the source of my dampness, making me so much wetter. He grinned and repeated the movement causing my breathing to hike.

Slowly his left hand descended to the bottom of my skirt that had ridden up. A single finger danced up my bare thigh, towards the drenched material between my legs, flicking the elastic and threatening to slip inside as he looked at me hungrily.

"Let me take care of it for you anima gemella," he said quietly, his voice husky, his eyes burning intensely.

I was positive it wasn't a question but I never got to find out because a fist pounded hard at the door. Edward growled dangerously, a low menacing roar from deep within his chest as he darted his eyes towards it. He kissed my temple then leaned his forehead against mine, his breathing was as labored matching my own.

"_What!_" he barked at whoever was on the other side.

"Emmett called, there's trouble downtown," Rosalie's voice said in a quiet panic, " Jazz and James left with Laurent to cover things at the bay before it reaches there. But Emmett's still down, he said there's something you're gonna want to see."

"_Fuck it,_" he cussed.

I watched fixated as his usual lethal undertone crawled over his features, completely shadowing it. His eyes flashed with sharp green ice as he backed off me, stepping lightly to his desk and grabbing a gleaming chrome gun.

I flinched in alarm as he strode past me, a deadly glint in his eyes as he tucked it into the back of his jeans. Stopping at the door he turned his head slightly to face me. In quick steps, he's before me again. His breath fanned out on my skin as he held my gaze, his eyes infinitely softer than they were a moment ago, now that he was looking at me.

"Do not leave, Bella. Stay right here," brief concern touched his voice as he spoke, "I'll be back in a little while. Do. Not. Move." His tone at the end told me not to argue, it back to hard and sharp, with a nod he backed away from me and I watched with locked emotion in my throat as he left the office.

His tall, dominating, frame calling the attention of the occupants of the restaurant but only for a brief second before they saw his set jaw and lethal expression and diverted their attention. Bowing heads and lowered eyes, in an act of both fear and possibly respect… Seeing nothing and hearing nothing.

Uninterested in the reactions around him, he slung his jacket on, covering the green ink of his initials that peeked out from under his black t-shirt sleeve and stormed out the door with wrath. I didn't know why he was angry, but he looked murderous. I watched through the two-way mirror as he hopped off the rail outside the restaurant, landing effortlessly on the tarmac that was ridiculously far below us and got to his bike. It roared to life under him and he shot down the street in a deafening blur of black, red and gold.

I righted myself, straightening out my clothes and untangling my still wet hair. I still felt lightheaded but after what seemed like the longest time, I also felt possibly whole. I played it over in my head, every expression he wore, the way he looked at me and most important the way he smiled. I rubbed the tips of my fingers together as they began to tingle. I could feel the hidden dressed wound but it didn't worry me like it had this morning. I felt, for lack of a better term, like I was invincible…

There was just something unexplainable about him and the magnetic pull I felt to him. It didn't make sense but I was slowly beginning to think that maybe, just maybe, it wasn't supposed to. This feeling was so intense and natural, was I meant to just go with it? It wasn't as if I had any control over it as things stood. Maybe, I should I give him the benefit of the doubt?

I've barely begun that train of thought before the door swung open, calling my attention. Hastily, Tanya came in shutting it behind her, nondescript.

"Well aren't you a real piece of work?" she said above the music, hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked, my voice at normal pitch but slightly perturbed by her opening. Seriously what was her deal. I didn't really care for more drama and she appeared to be in the mood for it. I classified her in my head as one of _those_ girls, the vindictive ones. And for some reason she hated me. I had a nagging feeling she didn't want me close to Edward. On second thought, I held up a hand silencing her. I didn't need this, I was on bullshit overload all on my own, who needed the extra help from her? I'm the standing Queen of bullshit of late, bow down woman, the works done already. "You know what," I say, confidently because one positive change from yesterday, is that I know she's not my supervisor so shooting her down is more than an option but I'm physically and mentally drained and choose to go the high road, hoping she'll drop it. "Forget it."

Doesn't work. She arches a brow and looks me in the eye in wonder.

"Forget it?" she scoffs, "Well look who's developing a spine now that the boss is boning her." She smiles mirthlessly.

That I wasn't prepared for. Honestly, I would've felt better if she just slapped me. A fight I could handle, easy. But this was unexpected, I'm not sleeping with anyone? Did they think I was sleeping with him? And even if I was, how did it affect them? More important, how in God's name would that affect me having a damn spine?

One thing I've always had is a spine, I shoot my mouth off more than Kanye. As a result of my upbringing I _can_ shoot my mouth off because truthfully I can defend it and myself, and in the cases that I can't, I've got the backing of two very prominent sources that fall under one category, the guys and dad; family. The one and only time all three have failed is now, with this dare business.

I don't retort, I just watch and wait for her to get through with it, hoping to gain some insight. Her behavior isn't like how I would've expected it to be, I may be wrong about the class I put her into but I'm on mark with the rest of it.

"Pretty little mess, aren't you?" her face is impassive, but she looks scheming on the inside. She tuts, as she drags her gaze over my drenched appearance, "I like it, little slut, what's a dog without its bitch. The innocent act is great, I'm sure your mutts are eating it right up."

She strikes a nerve and I want to strike her.

I don't really care much for the fact that she just called me a slut, why should I? I'm almost certain from the two of us I'm the only virgin in the room, I'm also positive that Blondie's not the best character reference to go by considering how she's constantly at my throat. But what I do care about is that last comment. That's not true and I want to say it too. I'd never manipulate them like that. I've never emotionally manipulated anyone to get what I want. Fuck me, for years I've gone out of my way to make sure no one knows about the disturbing nightmares, the haunting feelings I have inside, or the rare tears that plague me when I allow myself to think too far about Renee and what happened before and after her. I've fought these demons alone, just so that they don't have to worry, they've already done too much. No one knows about any of it, not even my dad.

I don't attack her though because for all she knows me coming here was a plan to look innocent, a plan she thinks I'm apparently a master at. On any other day this would be amusing but today I just stare at her blankly not bothering.

"You use it to fuck them too?"

I feel my stomach roll in disgust, "Are you fucking insane—"

She smirks and cuts me off, finally having got a reaction. "This isn't La Push, _Bella_," she pronounces my name sharply and my head begins to tick. She circles a long finger around the room signifying Forks, "you don't get to come to my turf and take Edward's time."

Her voice is normal, quiet scheming but maybe not. I can't tell, it's too on the fence.

"You're a kept little pet," she says, "once this is over, you'll just be yesterday's damaged goods, thrown out back with the rest of the trash from Nell' Ombra." She straightens and takes an easy step forward, "Get one thing straight. Stay away from Edward or I'll make you regret the day you were born."

I smirk on the inside just because I guessed right, so this was about him after all. The smirk dies quick though, she studies me for a moment then her face loses the intimidation tactic. Her eyes widen and then as if realizing something and she smiles before she backs off and starts to watch me closer as if trying to figure something out, "I'm doing you a huge favor actually."

I'm thrown for a loop, she suddenly sounds so genuine. I'm wondering if it's legit, it sounds to be but I'm pissed off and my guard is always up. "Really?" I ask, monotone sarcasm, "and how is that?"

She breathes in deep and lets it out, her face the way it usually is when she's around anyone else in Nell' Ombra. It's either she's fucking brilliant at this game or she's seriously not in loathe-mode with me anymore.

"I'm saving you the disgrace of being his whore," she answers easily.

I snap. My breath catches in my throat at her repeated insinuations that I sleep around, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I don't yell but my tone is sharp and cutting, I can't rein it in, if I had the energy I'd be flying right now, "I'm not sleeping with him! I'm not sleeping anyone!" I want to smack it into her head. Stepping forward too as I sneered the words, I think I was about to. "I'm not a whore!"

"Oh, really?" she continued resiliently though she watched me closely to see if she should back up.

My hands are in fists but I stop dead in my tracks at her next words.

"Then why's he paying you more than everyone else?"

He what? I think to myself. My brows furrow but I remain on edge.

"I mean the same rate as Rose? She's his cousin, so that's perfectly normal but you?" she starts ticking off her fingers, "I mean close to double the staff salary _and_ little Bella gets to work however many hours and times she wants to. Easy money and own hours…" she smirks, tapping her head exaggeratedly, "Who else gets to do that?"

I suddenly feel sick to my stomach. He's paying me more than everyone else? I don't want to believe it. I'm torn straight down the middle, my heart and head going in two very different directs.

It couldn't be true. Could it? I wouldn't believe it, not coming from her but it's the contents that bothers me… because I am working my own hours, and considering my pay rate I could very likely be getting more than the others. My mind tells me to push aside the way I feel and think logically, he's in a gang… one that hates the Wolves a lot longer than he's known me… was he playing me?

I start suddenly when Tanya stepped lightly towards me, brushing my hair back. Her expression now is as if she'd just realized I had no idea. I flinched away from her touch, regardless, I'm on edge, I can't breathe, I'm furious and possibly… hurt.

"He's a Shadow Fang and you're the Grey Wolves Achilles heel," she says softly, "he's _buying_ you."

My stomach retched. My brain and heart at odds with each I seriously just a twisted game to him? His revenge on the Wolves?

"Oh my God." She tutt'd pitifully, as a lone traitorous tear streaked down my cheek angrily landing on my forearm in a heavy drop. "You really had no idea did you?" she asks quietly, it's like she's trying to confirm it. Then she smiles insincerely but continues in sympathy. "Well then, thank me by keeping your distance from him." She backs herself to the door again. "Oh and _Bella_," she turned towards me before she slipped out, "let's keep this little meeting between us ok?" she fake smiled again, making sure I understood.

Grabbing my backpack off the couch, I bolted for the main area, grabbing and tugging at Felix's arm the second I saw him, he looked to me quickly, confused.

I shook my head not giving him a chance to speak, I donned a huge smile and added an upbeat hyper tone to my voice, faking enthusiasm while I dreaded the outcome, "Guess who made almost $10 an hour this weekend with all the tips."

He smiles and laughs. "You did better than Stef, I'm jealous."

He joking but me, I no longer feel angry… I feel sick... I clutch my backpack tighter needing to get out of there now.

I sneak out the exit quickly, running, not wanting a lapdog to stop me if they're in there. I had no idea where I was going, all I knew was that I had to put as much distance between me and him as possible. Screw him! Screw his job! Screw getting arrested! I'd much rather kiss Harvard goodbye than let someone use me. Just thinking the words were enough to make me want to heave, in disgust, anger and most of all hurt. I was no one's fucking whore. College be damned, I can't and I won't be fucking bought or used.

It's uncontrollable and pathetic that I can shed traitorous tears. But there's this evil feeling in the pit of my stomach that I can't name because it's a feeling I've never experienced before. It's like my chest was just ripped down the middle and my heart was dying out from intense pain.

With every step I took through the downpour I admitted to myself that part of me had hoped I could trust him, that it was real. _How fucking naïve are you Bella!_ My clutched fists wiped furiously at the angry tears spilling from my eyes, like it would make a difference. Crossing the street quickly, I flagged down a cab and grabbed at the door before the vehicle even managed to fully come to a stop. "K Street." I say, but my voice is hoarse, from the cold, I'm soaked through and through.

"Girl you okay?" The aged cab driver asked, alarmed.

I briefly wonder what everyone is doing that for, it's happened so often.

"I'm fine. Please!" I beg, when I mean to demand, "I just need to get home!"

One look at the fresh wave of tears that finally assault me and he was flooring it.

_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_

I wasn't sure how long I'd been passed out on the floor. All I remembered was the nice old cabby refusing to take my money and saying he was just happy to help me get back safely. He was a kind old man. I appreciated it now that my breakdown had past. This is what I was doing for about twenty minutes since I'd woken from the haze. I'd been lying in the same position, cheek pressed to the cold floor where I'd blacked out, and thinking about the only nice thing that had happened in what felt like ages. Just a kind old man, being nice to a distraught girl, and he'd expected nothing in return, no hidden agenda… it felt so nice to just be seen as a girl for once…

My head hurt from where it slammed the step when I blacked out, but aside from that everything was fine. I was in a safe bubble, away from cutting school, the gang bullshit, the picture of Renee holding me as a baby and the green eyes that I'd stupidly come to trust so completely. Even now, despite proof my heart protested against my brain. I told it to shut the fuck up.

My cell rang beside my throbbing head. _Dedication to my Ex_, destroyed by the annoying buzzing sound the hard floor caused every time it vibrated and danced noisily in a semicircle. I barely blinked as I idly watched it ring till it went to voicemail. Almost immediately it lit up again. The process repeated several times, all with the same result.

My body ached and groaned in protest as I flattened my hands under me and pushed up, trying feebly to stand up. I rose slowly, the room was still dotted in black spots so I stood still until they disappeared. I climbed up the stairs wanting to get to my room and grabbed the cordless phone on the way. Navigating to my room while clutching the walls in an attempt to stay upright, I curled into a ball on the bed the second I reached it and dialed a number I knew all too well.

"_Forks Police Station, Officer Bradley speaking, what's your emergency?_"

"Can I speak to my dad?" I ask.

"_Bella?_"

"Yeah, sorry Uncle John." I apologize, rubbing the tender spot on my head. I'm still so cold, my body is wet and my energy is fading so fast I can track how it diminishes.

"_Sure, just hold on a sec._"

Light shuffling was heard before a gruff throat cleared.

"_Bells?_"

"Daddy," the word I seldom used was out in a heartbeat, "I'm not feeling well, I cut school today. I'm sorry…" My voice was small even to my own ears, I need to sleep but I also need to hear my dad's voice and tell him that I was sorry, I was so, _so_ fucking sorry.

"_That's fine kiddo, you don't sound too good. You okay there? I can come home._"

He can't, he's busy, I can hear the alarming amount of people in the background but I know he'll make time. "No," I say, I just want to sleep, why bother him, "Don't worry, I'm fine." My insides churned, I'd used that line so many times recently and if I thought about it, what could be further from the truth? "I just need to lay down for a bit."

A sighed _harrumph_ filled the line, the police chief in him knowing something was wrong, the father sounding unsettled and worried.

"_I think we should maybe have a doctor look at you._"

"No, dad I'm fine." I repeat, "I just really need to sleep. I'll see you when you get home." My eyes were closing already, making it a struggle to get the words out.

"_Okay, go to bed and I'm gonna call Sarah and ask her to stop by just in case._" When I tried to protest he insisted, "_Maybe she'll send Jake for you but you're either seeing them or a doctor." _

"Sure, dad," I said, half asleep. "Be safe."

"_Call if you start feeling any worse._"

There was a pause and I could hear the worry in my old man's voice, I must really sound horrible.

"_I love you kiddo,_" he says.

"Love you too dad," I reply meaning it with my whole heart.

The line went dead and I clutched onto the phone tightly as the blackness won over. Today was the first day that I wanted my Dad before anyone else, even Jake. He was the one man in the world who would never abandon me no matter what… even if I was a bloody idiot who'd done something to warrant it…

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I stirred in and out of consciousness, my aching muscles kept me restless.

It was sometime after noon when I woke up to find Jacob perched on a chair by my work station, playing a random game of solitaire on the computer. The squeak of the bed springs alerted him as I sat up. He swiveled the chair and met me with a grin.

"Whatcha doing?" is my brilliant hello.

He replies with an eyeroll, "I was writing a book."

I snigger, "Whatcha calling it?"

"Call'n it _Black Death_." He says, serious look.

I frown, scary title. "Sounds festive, does it have a wedding?"

Jake snorts, "It's about this guy named Jacob Black and he's got this sister who looks like death." I laugh, he does too but then he's back to normal, kind of somber. "You look like hell Bells, welcome to the living."

I found his statement odd, because if he asked me, I'd say I felt a ton better now than I had back then. The weakness remained but it wasn't as bad as before, the only thing that still hurt was that hole in my chest.

"Ah, Jake you always know just what to say."

He chuckled at my dry humor and nodded to the bedside table where a plastic bag and some takeout sat. "Flu?" he asks, "Ma sent some pills, but you gotta eat first."

I don't know what it is but I nodded in thanks not wanting to them to make too much of it. My voice hurt a little from the rawness in my throat. I cleared it as he left the room so I could change.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really 'awake' when dad said he was gonna call you guys." I appeared dry now, but I could still feel the dampness in my clothes as I peeled them off. I shoved on a long-sleeved shirt, hoodie and jeans and called out the door as I slipped on some boots and made quick work of rewrapping my hand, "Were you busy?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," he dismissed with a wave as I walked out, before jerking his head for me to follow, "but I've got to head back to the garage, and you're comin with me, so let's get going."

He grabs my stuff off the nightstand and starts for the stairs.

"Jake, I just wanna stay at home."

He shook his head, no. "You look like shit," he said seriously, I scowled. "I'll drop you by ma or you can hang by the garage, one of the two." With a large hand at the back of my head, he playfully steered me out the door.

I laugh, it's small but it's something. I decided then that leaving was a good thing, if I was busy that annoying ache would disappear.

I slowly walked beside Jake. He kept pace with me, which I was grateful for because the need to tumble over was still there in the background.

He raised his bushy dark brows at me. "What happened to ya head?"

"Huh?" I ask.

His eyes fixed questioningly to the bruise on my forehead that I hadn't had time to cover up. Shit. I winced at the now noticeable throbbing.

"Bumped my head on the headboard when I went to bed," I dismissed it easily, grabbing the food from him as we neared the door.

He shook his head, part of him skeptical but he didn't press further.

Letting me walk out before him, he locked the front door and got into the car where I was already happily scarfing down the burger.

"Oh yeah, you dropped your phone," he said fishing it out his pocket along with his keys.

Tossing it to me, he started up the engine and backed us out the drive. The storm had died at some point while I was asleep.

"Thanks," I mumbled through my mouthful, shoving it into my pocket as we drove towards La Push.

I eat as we fly. Food tastes good, and with each bite the dizziness all but disappeared.

"Jake, turn here!" I said, shooting out my hand and directing him to the left that leads to the garage. "I feel better, I'll be bored at home."

Another bonus is that at the garage I didn't run the risk of amble thinking, something which was doing me no good of late. The familiarity of this simple act feels great, it's second nature. A sense of home that gives a light numbing to that gaping wound in my chest. That empty feeling that something's broken, the one that won't shut up. As Jake turns into the street it eases slightly but isn't destroyed.

Within minutes we pulled up to the dark bricked, stand alone building that Sam owned in a vacant part of the Res; _The Den_.

I thought it had a nice ring to it considering the employees.

The engine cut and quickly downed the pills Sarah had sent before we got out. Sam and Paul shot me questioning grins at my unexpected appearance but went about their business on a Grey Mustang. Embry was there when Sari had called Jake though, he asked how I'm doing as he passed by carrying a greasy looking part. I hugged them all real quick and said I was doing perfect with a plastered on grin as I headed to the office. Gratefully, collapsing into a chair, I lay my head back, needing just a little more sleep and my eyes closed for a beat.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

When I woke the meds had kicked in. The boys as per usual monkey'd around while working and I found myself coerced to the front again. Watching them throw jibes as Embry's failed attempt to pick up an engine after much bragging, to which he retaliated by knocking over Jake with an old spare tire from the Hurricane.

I snorted with them as we watched the idiocy unfold. Jake pushed the tire over to me and in a moment of mutual brainlessness I crawled into it and molded myself into the curve, not smart under any circumstances considering how dizzy I'd been earlier on, but it was totally worth it when I propelled myself forward and bowled over Embry.

Carefree banter kissed the air, filling it with a lighthearted innocence as I crawled back out after Paul had stopped the short roll. His foot remained securely on it, allowing me to get out properly before he let it tumble to the ground. Our cheeks where flushed from laughing so hard as we walked over to Sam. He was subtly chuckling and leaning against the Mustang with his arms crossed, while Jake extended a hand to Embry pulling him up with a goofy half laugh, half snort.

"You're in for it." He said breaking into a sprint.

My high shriek sliced the air and I bolted in a fit of laughter with Embry high on my tail. There was no way I was outrunning him. I knew it having grown up with them. I was slippery and quick, but not faster than them. True to form an arm snaked around my waist and my feet left the floor.

"Put me down!" I choked, through fits of giggles, struggling to get free. "Okay! I'm sorry!" I tried harder as he strode us past the garage and out to the back. I knew all too well where he was headed. "I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_" I yelled with fervor, the ridiculous laughter refused to cease even when the blue grey water came into view.

"Me too sis," he said solemnly as he flung me in the air towards the pond.

I squealed, my legs flew haphazardly in the air, and I clawed frantically at him with my fingers and nails like a spooked cat, trying to latch on. His body vibrated with hard mirth as he caught me again and easily lowered me to the ground. Clutching onto him I let the adrenaline subside as we supported each other and gasped out gurgles of laughter. Finally steady on my footing I let go and we started back to the garage.

Sam was seated in the Mustang while Jake and Paul watched silently from the outside. A low roar hummed out the engine as it started up flawlessly.

"Sweet." Jake bumped his fist to Paul's.

Sam cut the engine, hopping back out. "Let's get her back to Solomon and get paid." He tossed the keys to Paul and made his way to the Hurricane. I watched as they pulled out the garage. "Finish up the Corvette." Sam called just before they peeled out.

"Finish up the Corvette?" Embry made a face, "Fuck, I needa get my hands on that Camaro."

"I got this," Jake moved to the Corvette and motioned for Embry to proceed towards the gleaming blue car I'm guessing was the Camaro.

"Want some help?" I offered not knowing what to do with myself.

The two of them stopped working and shot me a look.

"With what?" Jake asked with a speculative eye reminding me of something I already knew… I know nothing about cars.

"Right, so I'm just gonna sit here then." I nodded and plopped onto the former backseat of Quill's, Jaguar.

"Besides," Jake went on, "it'll be better if you rest a bit. No lie," he says to Embry now, "looked like hell threw her up when I got to Charlie's place."

He just _always_ knew how to make me feel better that one. I stuck out my tongue at him, he rolled his eyes turning back to the Corvette while letting me turn up the music. I'm never idle here which is why they're not surprised when I get up anyway and find something to do. They worked systematically, talking, pulling parts, replacing them, and so on, while I bobbed my head to the beat moved towards the mess in the office. Love them to bits these ones, but I swear on all that's holy, if I didn't clean up after them they'd live like pigs! _Boys._

Grabbing a few of the many rags thrown around the place, I sifted for the one with the least amount of grease on it and tossed the others in a neat pile. Moving the loose papers around and organizing them into orderly stacks, before using the clean half of the rag to dust out the table and shelves. I kept myself solely focused on the task at hand. Moving around to reach the far corners was uncomfortable with my phone. I fished it out my pocket and placed it on the now straightened out top, while I gathered some old pizza boxes to throw them out. Shoving the boxes into a garbage bag, I used my foot to kick it towards Jake and Embry. With my energy still on low, it didn't slide very far but they'd get the picture and take it out. Grabbing some old copies of slips that I'd kept aside from the stacks, I moved to file them away. Just as I shut the file my cell rang loudly.

Singing along to the words and dancing in a goofy exaggerated old school sway, I snatched it up and looked at the screen. My eyes shut instantly. Opening them slowly, I looked again and sure enough the unnamed number that had burned itself straight through my retina and into my memory after one call at Nell' Ombra was still there staring back at me. I watched mutely as it cut and the screen updated, I now had 5 missed calls instead of 4. I press enter and wait with baited breath to see who had tried to call me earlier…

It wasn't a long list.

One number repeated itself.

Lloyd's voice rings out again, playing the words I normally love because of the old styled beat that gives me an odd sense of nostalgic happiness. But the nostalgia made me get it, piece it together. It was insane yet it was true, I knew what that feeling was in my chest, it was heartbreak, but how do you experience heartbreak over someone who was never dating you in the first place.

"Aren't you gonna get that?" Embry yelled from the front, raising a brow as the phone continues to loudly play a song that none of them like.

Sliding up the screen, I held the phone up to my ear and steeled myself, hoping against hope that I was wrong. "Hello."

"_Where are you?_"

His low voice was solid ice on the other end of the line. My traitorous heart fluttered in time with the anger in my head that refused to be stomped down. Swallowing hard against my natural gang instincts that reminded me that I'm speaking to infamous leader of the Shadow Fangs, I tried to keep a steady voice.

"It doesn't matter," I answered evenly. The hard tone of my voice was something I'm sure he didn't miss as I continued. "And I'm not planning on coming back."

I could hear his steady breathing on the other side, an exaggerated pause between us telling me that he was 'allowing' me to finish my rant.

Swallowing again audibly, I pushed on. "You can arrest me if you want, I really don't care. I'm _never_ coming back, so quite honestly, you can go fuck yourself Edward Cullen." The feeling of pride that should usually accompany standing up for one's self is overshadowed by the stinging sensation I feel now that it's done.

He exhaled and chuckled before he spoke, his tone a disbelieving, dark amusement. I could practically see him shaking his head with a condescending smirk on his face.

_"Questa ragazza fa uno scherzo a me! (This girl's messing with me.)" _

My brows pulled together in confusion not understanding the words that flowed out his mouth. As he continued and called out to his cousin, I finally figured he wasn't speaking to me.

_"Jasper, andiamo per l'escursione. Prendi i ragazzi insieme! Visitiamo il territorio di Lupi. (Jasper, we're going on a joy ride. Get the boys together. We're visiting Wolf territory')" _

I could make out a snigger in the background and guessed that it was Jasper.

"Huh?" I asked.

"_You wanna play?_"

He says. He sounded pissed, his voice controlled but with dark undertones of incredulous frustration. I can picture him lick his lips in annoyance and nod his head like he does when his mind's moving on a speed train.

"_Okay, let's play_ _Cappuccinetto (Little Cappuccino)_."

The line goes dead.

My heart pounds in anticipation. I didn't know what was coming but I didn't have to be Yoda to know it wasn't gonna be good.

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading. 7's up shortly, Love and God bless, from Kat;) ~.~.~**_

**_Prompt Status CH6:_**_ Full chapter posted here._

_**Authors Note:**_ Okay first part first, I thought the Edward/Bella time in the office was suggestive but I could be wrong, let me know if any of you think it should be on my journal and I'll move and adjust it where necessary. The MA content for this story will always be available on TWCS and on my journal for everyone on FF. Next:

For the benefit of the readers who haven't read Dine and Dash when it was previously posted, what Bella did is called _**self harm**_. It is sadly stereotyped by many people and I had a co-written write up on it (by own choice and by request of some readers who have loved ones who self harm, to address some of the halfcocked ideas that some of my older readers had), that write up will be available on my website if anyone's curious about the subject and I still have the names of the books the Prof assigned.

Self harm, to almost all who do it, is a _coping mechanism_ to temporarily deal with emotional pain, intense anxiety, depression, stress, failure, self-loathing, or sometimes, even a means to communicate distress, etc. It is very serious issue that is widely swept under the rug or dismissed as attention seeking, this is inaccurate, Though there are some who do it for the sake of doing it, there a far more who have serious problems, it isn't 'Goth' or 'drama queens' majority self harmers feel shame over the act and go to great lengths to keep it a secret, not only that, but self harm is listed as one of the symptoms of borderline personality disorder (in no way meaning that all who do it have the disorder). A lot of self harmers have certain triggers, a situation or factor that makes them prone to harm themselves when faced with it. It _dangerous_, and though it is done mostly _without_ suicidal intent, it can cause death, lead to both unintentional and intentional suicide and poses many health risks. Please do not do it.

I wanted to write about something real, so it was always in the plot to add the dynamic to Bella, as does everything I do in this story, it serves a purpose. My friends are psychology majors and I've taken the same courses, through which we have met a lot of wonderful but internally hurting people. As I mentioned the first time this was posted, we respect and understand these people, I don't agree with it but its real life, it's _not_ a 'phase' or 'call for attention' as termed by many, they're _not_ cowards or drama-queens, it's a coping mechanism used by people who are hurting in one way or another who don't know how to handle it, however, yes, there are the select few who do it for the sake of doing it. Note, this is the bare _minimum of information_, just whatever needs to be known to not offend anyone and to deal with Bella's character, it's a far more intricate issue than this AN. I've met people who self harm, we've interviewed them in class, heard their stories, got to understand them and therefore know that this is something prevalent to any age or year, the youngest person we met was 18 and started cutting at the age of 13 with a blade from his abusive fathers shaving kit. I repeat, I _do not_ support/condone it, it is _dangerous_ even if it's done _without_ the intent of suicide it could still result in many problems including death, don't do it, _I'm writing a fiction story in which a character has a real life dynamic_. Love, Kat.


	7. He's Angry Safety

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note:**_ 13's up next week, we're heading home on Sunday, thank God. I forgot a shout out to TA, I'm sorry, I thought I mentioned the site in the first AN. Thank you to Impassionate Magic who were the masterminds behind the Torch Awards and thanks to all you guys who read and voted. All credit goes to you for D&D having won the People's Choice for Story. Once again I can't tell you guys how much I love you, thank you. TA and IM have an amazing list of talented artists and authors there so show them some love and drop by if you're running low on something good to read.

Quick queries/replies, you guys know that the part where Bella ran through the forest and morphed from 16-years-old to 3 and back again, in Chap3 was a dream right? I only got one message where someone misunderstood but just in case there are any others, it never actually happened, she mentions in Ch3 that her subconscious messes with her by starting from her current age and La Push, because when it really happened she was a toddler in Forks (hence her running there in the dream to reach the source of it). On to another question, yes, a lot of people who cut can't hide their wounds, however, a huge number of them can. Bella's character as such, has spent almost her entire life hiding so many things, for her this is just another added to the pile. Last, it's true, one thing that all the people we had the opportunity to interview had in common was that they were terrified the first time they did it. Feel free to send me more questions regarding the issue, I am not qualified to give advice but I am more than willing to listen or share my knowledge on the topic.

Anyone hear Shinedown's, Breaking Inside? It was one of the songs I was listening to when I first wrote the chapter, suggested to me by Blair because it reminded her of Bella's character. It sounds amazing, I grew to love it quick. Thank you to everyone who reads this story or any of my others, I appreciate the support and love writing for you. All my Mobward lovers ILAW will be updated next week as well. This chapter still owes a shout out to MissNerdiie who gave me an idea that I loved so much reworked part of my chapter to fit it in the first time this was up. As always I love JustJJ and awesomella with my all, thanks for all the work and help they put in.

_**Dine and Dash**_

***~*~* ****Chapter Seven – He's Angry Safety**** *~*~***

"_The emotion that can break your heart is sometimes the very one that heals it..." (Nicholas Sparks)_

The phone call played on repeat in my head. I'd defended myself, by any right, I should feel relieved. I didn't. Something was wrong and it set cold uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

My body was on edge not knowing what to expect. I was however grateful for the fact that I was in the Res and not Forks. Dad called to check up on me, there was some sort of issue regarding a case and he needed to head down to Seattle earlier than planned so I could stay the night at the Blacks. Here, I was safest; they wouldn't dare venture into Wolf territory. My stomach felt like it was hosting a rock concert, I was so anxious.

Getting into Jake's car, I waved my goodbye to Sam, Embry and Paul. Adjusting the seat to a lower level, I told myself I was doing it for comfort and not because I was hiding from any eyes that could be watching on the outside. In the corner of my eye I caught Jake give me a curious look.

"Nothing," I said, shaking my head with a smile and leaning back to appear sleepy.

He hit the road and we made our way home. I couldn't wait to see Sarah. All these thoughts about Renee were making my head spin, I needed to ground myself and Sarah always knew how to do that.

I needed the mother that I've always had and known.

I opened an eye and looked at Jake as he drove, contemplating getting up or not. Familiarity washed over me the closer we got to home but I couldn't find it in myself to feel at ease with the emotion. My mind still relentlessly drifted to thoughts of Renee and the photo.

"Jake." I spoke up shattering the quiet.

"Yeah?" he answered distractedly, avoiding a large branch that had fallen onto the road.

"If I ask you something will you tell Charlie?" I asked, needing to be sure.

Eyes wide, his head immediately moved to the side to face me. "Course not Bell. What's on your mind?"

"What do you remember about Renee?" When I said it my voice was so soft I was sure he wouldn't be able to catch the question.

Surprise and slight worry spilled into his features. I now had his full attention. His mouth formed a frown as he concentrated and then he expelled a breath. "Honestly, not much aside from what you already know."

He grimaced at the less than pleasant memories that flooded both our minds but continued when I gave him a look asking for anything else.

"I remember how she looked. You look a lot like her—" he stopped and chanced a worried look at me to see how that information was received.

It was the first time anyone had told me that and I wasn't sure how it made me feel but I wanted more. Satisfied that I was composed he continued.

"She had different eyes though and her hair was red but it had highlights like yours does in the sun, kind of strawberry like. You've got Charlie's eyes and a mixture of their hair." He thinks some more, "Renee was 'bout the same height as ma and she had a voice like hers too; not too soft, not too sweet, just right. You have her smile too, I can't remember it too well but yeah I'm pretty sure you have it," he paused and raked his brain for anything else he could think of.

Angled in my seat to face him, I waited patiently for him to continue. Like a sponge I was greedily absorbing everything he was saying. A short lived chuckle escaped him at something that popped to mind.

"You had crazy hair like hers when you were a kid, curls all over the place. I used to think it was cotton candy." He sobered and a somber look took over, he shook his head. "Why are you asking about this now?"

I thought about it for a second, I didn't know what to make of that photo, nor did I know what to make of my feelings. Why was I asking?

"I was just wondering," I answered honestly. "I don't remember all that much about her. Only the bad parts…"

I looked closely at him to see if I could decipher anything from his reaction unfortunately his face showed he genuinely didn't have anything to offer me.

"Was there another part?" He asked, perplexed. The expression he wore at some memory he was recalling made him look like he'd tasted something bitter.

Hello dead end, my name is Bella Swan, it's so nice to run into you again.

"Guess not…" I murmured and adjusted myself in my seat as the house came into view.

To my surprise Jake detoured, missing our turn completely. The motion sending me flying towards the door, he headed towards the beach. I said a silent thanks to the person responsible for inventing seatbelts and looked at Jake for an explanation but he was unfazed driving like a maniac down the street. I was used to his driving but that didn't mean it didn't make me grab the seat any less tight. My earlier dizziness was rising to the surface again.

"We goin' to the beach?" I asked trying to keep the unfamiliar need to blackout at bay.

"Yupp." He popped the 'p' and continued driving, oblivious to my current plight.

"Why?" I hastily undid my seatbelt as he parked and cut the engine.

"Because," he said looking out to the water, "this is our beach, c'mon."

He jumped out and I followed suit. We walked to the steep and rocky edge and he hopped down. My bandaged hand still safely tucked and hidden inside the sleeves of both my shirt and hoodie, I braced my hand without fear of being found out to his shoulder so he could help me down like Seth does for me and Leah when he's around.

We walked towards the water. I liked it here. The rain had turned the sand to slosh and it was cloudy and growing dark as night approached but it was still so calm.

A chilling breeze howled as we made it closer to the water and perched ourselves on some driftwood. I tugged my layers tighter to fight off the cold and watched Jake patiently as he looked out to the water as if it could help him with whatever plagued his mind.

"The first time we sat like this you were 'bout this high," he laughed his snort-like Jacob laugh at the memory, lifting his hand a little from the ground indicating how small and young I was back then. He smiles, "Hey, you remember that one time you followed me here? It was after I got suspended and dad blew up?"

I nodded as the argument revived itself from my subconscious. Jake was still a little lanky kid back then. He and Sam got into a fight with some kids from a visiting school. The guys they fought with were a year older than them, I think, and they had started the brawl but Jake and Sam had to bear the brunt of the blame because their behavior reflected badly on the school. They got suspended for a week and Billy had gone ballistic.

"I wanted to be left alone," he recalled.

"And I said I understood… then sat down next to you to wait until you were done being alone." I laughed hard remembering it, he did too.

"I thought you were joking." His voice blended into the howling wind as the memory cloaked us in its warmth, "But then you just sat there with me for hours."

"This place is just you and me Bells," he says after a moment. "You can tell me if something's on your mind about, Renee? I'm not going to tell anyone and I'm not going to judge, Bella. Regardless, of what she did… she's your mother. You're allowed to wonder about her," said looking at me, emphasizing both his point and his concern, "_no one_ _can hold that against you._"

He was being dead serious and letting me know it. I never appreciated Jake so much in my life like I did in that moment.

I gave it strong thought before I could answer. I had no idea where to start. I go with my thoughts as they come to me, my self-preservation instincts not wanting me to open my mouth at all. Taking a breath I tentatively step outside of my comfort zone.

"I don't remember anything about her." I say quietly.

Talking and thinking about it makes me feel sad on so many levels, the fact that I don't remember having a mother like everyone else does despite the fact that I do have one. Then I also feel ashamed, because admitting that she didn't want me and dad is hard because it's not _just_ that she didn't want us, she resented our presence to the point that she actually said the words. Cruel and ironic, the one memory of her that I do have is the one of her saying how badly she wished I were dead and gone. Even speaking to Jake is hard because I know that Renee went hard against them too. She went out of her way to hurt and insult everyone holding to Forks before she left.

I laugh mirthlessly, my heart heavy, "Except how bitter she was." I mutter and take a breath. "How badly she wanted to get away from dad and me…"

I shrug uncaringly but my insides feel like I'm being crippled because I'm speaking the words out loud, I stop. "I remember her words and her hate but nothing else. I guess I was just wondering if there was ever a time when she wasn't like that?" Getting back on track, I remember the photo, and go on, "She couldn't— I mean how—"

I stop completely and try to word it properly in my head before speaking again, he waited patiently.

"No one could be like that forever could they?" I asked looking at him for answers, "She couldn't have been like that from the beginning? There had to be a time when she wasn't like that right?"

I couldn't for the life of me picture the Renee that I knew engraving her name on a tree with Charlie's or holding me with that kind of tenderness in the photo.

He nodded and thought for a second, "I'm sure there must've been a time when she was different, Bells. I can't remember anything too well, besides the stuff we already know and what I told you in the car."

I shrugged, accepting that it was what it was and we sat silently for a while.

My fingers unconsciously run across the bandage, tracing the scar that sits in secret beneath two layers of clothing. I look down at the baggy sleeves and wonder why I hurt less now. "I always think she left because of me." I say as my nails start to bite into the bandage that I know is hidden there.

"Don't say that," he cuts me off sharply, "you were just a kid Bell. Renee was upset with _everyone_. I don't think anyone understands what happened with her. It was her problem."

"Jake, why do you hate her so much?" I asked realizing that I'd never really inquired before. I know he personally despises her.

"My last memory of Renee wasn't too pleasant," he says vaguely, bitterly looking out to the water again.

"What was it?" I knew Jake well enough to know he was avoiding saying something, something that he's trying to spare me from. But I need to know. "Come on Jake, tell me," I nudge his shoulder with mine, and coaxingly throw his words back at him, "our, beach remember."

"What do you know about the day she left?" he asks.

"That's not fair. I asked first."

"Bella," he draws out my name patiently.

When he does that I brace myself for the worst.

"I was in my room hiding under the blanket. At least that's how it seems in my mind. It's kinda fuzzy, I was little." I lied through my teeth, not feeling comfortable with the memories I had privy to through my recurring nightmares. Looking out at the water I avoided his eyes while he nodded accepting my answer.

"You remember that night," he says, "I'm asking about the day. Do you know why you were in bed?" he asked, an undecipherable expression on his face even though he was trying to keep his eyes gentle.

"I was scared." I answered truthfully and his eyes darkened a bit, his mask of gentleness slipping at the answer.

"You were bleeding." He said bitterly, his eyes cruel as he stared down the crashing waves, angry at God knows who.

Ice crawled up my spine and gripped my heart in its cold claws. I fisted my hand tightly and put on a strong face ignoring the uncomfortable feel of the bandage between my fingers. No matter what, I wanted to know, I needed to know. But I wouldn't let anyone see that it hurt, I hadn't ever let them know and I wouldn't in future, they'd moved on and were happy, they were good people and deserved that.

"You were at my house," he said losing himself to the memory, "we were just kids back then. I didn't really know you too well— I mean I knew who you were but I didn't really know you or what to do with you. I was just a kid myself, and you were so little I didn't really understand," he said almost apologetically.

"I remember that everyone was upset lately, and it all came back to your mother, Renee. Ma and dad used to be up sometimes at night and I'd hear them talking. I can't remember the details but I know it was about Renee. She was destroying Charlie, they didn't understand it, Renee was out for blood from everyone she knew. Ma used to worry about you a lot too."

He takes a breath and I mimic it, "That day," he says, from his expression I know it's the same one, the one from my nightmare, "Charlie dropped you at our place before he went to the station. I can remember that part so clearly, his uniform, he asked ma to babysit you 'cause the boss was on his ass and he couldn't miss work again. Ma took you from him and Charlie left."

It sounds so simple but he's so angry. He flung a stone at a wave as it broke against the shore and sat quietly for a while. I didn't know what to say so I said nothing, waiting for him to go on.

"I remember thinking he looked pretty sad," he said sympathetically. "Renee had left that morning, with no word to him," he goes on getting more and more on edge, lost in his thoughts as he recalls it all, "no bathing you, no _feeding_ you," he sneers, "when ma fed you, I couldn't believe something so small could eat so much so fast."

A rueful smile touched his face before disappearing again to the harshness he was trying and failing to keep at bay, " I was in the lounge playing and you were in the corner coloring in one of my books. I never understood how you were always so quiet. I heard something loud slam outside. It was a car," he cringed like he could hear it in that very moment and at his next words I did too, "Renee stormed in the house and starting yelling. Ma ran out and tried to calm her down but she just kept walking towards you. She said there was no reason for you to be there, she'd just been out for a bit."

"You and I just sat there looking at them. There was so much screaming and then Renee grabbed you. She lifted you up so roughly, you began crying. I didn't know what was happening but I knew it was scary watching her make you cry. Mothers weren't supposed to make their babies cry," the way he was speaking now, so lost back in time and I could almost him at six years old again, "Ma was telling her to let go of you but she wouldn't listen. I started crying too. Everything was so loud, it scared me…. then she did it. She slapped you so hard there was blood dripping down your mouth."

His eyes were hard and angry staring at the black water again. I was grateful for that because the steel hold I had maintained thus far on my composure was slipping fast. Slowly the memory I'd managed to block out as I child eased back in. I didn't remember everything but I did remember that I was hiding from her under the comforter when dad came home, when they were fighting. That's why I wasn't asleep, I was scared, of her...

"Ma ran into the kitchen to call for help but Renee was gone with you by the time she got back," Jake watched silently as I processed the pieces.

Bile rose in my throat as I thought about what I was going to say next. "I found this picture..." I trailed off.

"What picture?" he asked as he dug around his pockets and fished out his cigarettes.

"It was a picture of me and Renee. I was a baby, no teeth or anything, and it was Christmas… and she looked kinda— I don't know— kinda happy?" I finished quietly, finally defeated enough to just say what caused all this honestly, "It got me thinking."

He looked thoughtful, even curious, "I get it. I'd be the same." He took a long pull and let the smoke out his nose. "Where'd you find the picture?"

"Charlies room." I said, twisting my wrist to get my good hand out the big sleeve so I could nab his cigarette. I take in a lungful.

"Why don't you ask him?" he offered.

"I don't think he likes thinking about Renee. Pretty sure it hurts." As the words left my mouth I knew them to be true, wounds like that don't just go away. I know it too well.

"Can't really blame the guy," Jake shrugged, "but Bell, look I'm not sure why she changed, what went wrong or if anything went wrong at all, but if your dad married her and they had you, then I'm willing to bet my life that she was a good person at some point," shifting his eyes to me as he concluded he spoke firmly, meaningfully, "she got a kind man to marry her and she had you. That's pretty darn good if you ask me."

He smiled emphatically at me. I knew he didn't like her. No one did. Even me, though I was beginning to question things, it didn't excuse anything that had happened. Yet here he was, trying to be unbiased as he spoke to me about her.

"Jake?" I said, handing him the cigarette back.

"Yeah?" he asked, taking a pull big enough to finish the large remainder of the Marlboro stick.

"I'll always love most that I have a brother like you."

He beamed, a huge grin at me, taken aback by my sudden brutally honest confession.

"And I'll always love being your brother Bella," he ruffled my hair but then made me look at him now completely somber.

"I won't leave Bella," he said meaningfully. "No matter what happens, I can't speak for everyone but I can promise you that _I'll _ never turn into Renee."

It was my turn to be taken aback. Completely floored… just how perceptive was Jake?

He didn't feel the need to say anything more, but I knew better, he'd said it all without meaning to. He got up allowing me to process his words and we made our way back to the car in the darkness of the night.

Jakes phone startled the silence between us from within the pocket of his hoodie. He grabbed it and flipped it open. "I'm listening," he answered, not bothering with a hello like a normal person. There was a brief pause and he went irate at whatever was said on the other end. The Jake from the beach was long gone. "I'll be there in 5." He wrenched open the door and we got in, "cover for me by ma."

I nodded in agreement, "What happened?"

"Seth's call," he answers, "there was a break in at JC's place. Place was trashed when he got there. We're heading there now."

"Shit," I nodded and jumped out as he idled by our house. "Be careful," the warning floated to him as I shut the door behind me.

He nodded once in acknowledgement and slid down his window. "Take these," he tossed my medication from earlier at me and peeled out.

Toeing off my muddy boots, I balanced them and the medication precariously in my arm as I unlocked the door.

"Darling you look dreadful."

I heard as soon as I walked in.

I shook my head at Sarah, "At least now I know were Jake gets his charm from."

She laughed at the quip and drew back the drapes to peer outside, "Where's he off to?"

"Meeting some of the guys at one of their places." It was true, details were omitted but it was true nevertheless.

"That boy's got no time for family anymore." She shook her head and moved away from the window.

"Yes he does, he's just busy a lot."

She laughed at my defensiveness and walked towards the kitchen. "I was just getting some dinner, you can eat with me. It's been a lonely day."

Dropping my shoes in my room, I looked back at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh," she dismissed with a wave of her hand, "it's just the old age catching up to me, gets pretty lonely in the house now that you kids are growing up."

"You're not old." I watched her closely from the corner of my eye as she smiled her wide crinkle smile. She looked different, she looked whitish. "You okay?" Concern slowly leaked into my voice as I reached out to hold her hand with my good one, the other still snug and easily covered by my layers.

"Cramps." She tapped my hand reassuringly and glanced down to her stomach.

_Oh!_ I cringed, thinking about the cramps I got during that time of the month too. Even if Sarah was an awesome mom she was no exception to Mom Nature.

"I'll warm some milk up for you."

She started to complain but stopped when I grabbed the milk carton out the fridge anyway. Pouring a healthy amount into a coffee mug, I warmed it the microwave, pushing thoughts from yesterday that it now served as a reminder of.

"This is supposed to be the other way round, you know?" She sighed as I handed her the glass.

"We'll take care of each other," I hugged her over her shoulders quickly.

She smiled affectionately and bumped her head to mine. "Yes we will. Now sit and eat, your food's getting cold."

My chair scraped against the floor as I pulled it back and sat before a bowl of chicken soup and bread rolls. It smelled heavenly but I had no appetite since the beach. Grabbing the bread, I nibbled on it and swallowed a spoonful of soup to please Sarah.

She wasn't fooled, "You will finish all of that," she chided from across the table, "It'll make you feel bette— Isabella what happened to your head?"

I start at my full name and wanted to smack said head! I forgot to cover that shit up again.

"I bumped it while getting into bed. It looks worse than it is." I took a hefty bite of bread hoping it would help us drop the subject. No such luck.

"It's bruised black Isabella, how hard did you 'bump' it?" She asked as she snuck a hand under the table to discreetly clutch at her aching tummy.

On autopilot my good hand moved and slid her mug of milk closer to her. I watched her and she watched me. Eventually she sighed and gave in, picking up the milk and taking small sips.

I tilted my head happily and took another sip of soup. A white flag of peace mentally waving between us.

"It doesn't hurt at all." I lied effortlessly. "Just bruised, it'll disappear in no time."

She thankfully bought it. "Billy says the case Charlie is working on is big. They believe one of the felons from another jurisdiction fled to Forks. If that's true and their leads are right then they're real close to nabbing the person who murdered that poor Derek man, in Seattle. If you ask me, justice like that is what this place needs, what with all the growing crime rates and gangs."

She prattled on. I internally did a happy dance for my ability to not choke when she said 'gangs'. Then the light bulb went off. Dad was working on a murder case? This was the part of his job that I hated.

"It sounds dangerous." I mused out loud.

"Charlie's a very skilled policeman honey, there's a reason he made it to Chief so young. Plus he's got an excellent team behind him." Her reassuring words did nothing to quell my fears but I didn't say anything to the contrary.

Praying her words true, I watched as she fought with the pain she was feeling.

"You should go to bed. I'll finish up here."

"Nonsense, I'm going to watch you have every last drop of that soup before either of us even thinks of leaving this table."

"Fine." I grabbed the bowl in my sleeve mittens, and in a very unladylike fashion brought it to my lips, and drank. Forcing the liquid to the pit of my stomach even though my throat felt like sandpaper.

"Put down that bowl." Sarah scolded in surprise.

Ignoring her I drank until it was all gone and swiped at my mouth with the back of my sleeves.

"Dear God you and him grow more alike every day. I swear one day I'm going to come home to two sons!" She chided as I dropped my bowl into the sink and went back to steer her towards her room.

"And the day that happens I want you to know I'm the better looking one," I grinned as she momentarily forgot her rant and chuckled.

Pulling the covers back, I let her lay down and hurried off to grab a hot water bottle. Filling it, I tightened the cap and walked back to the room in time to see her struggling to get a pillow to her lower back.

"Here," removing the pillow, I replaced it with the hot water bottle. Tucking the blanket tightly around her to ensure the bottle can't move from its position. Pleased with my job I turned to leave and caught her looking at me intently. "What?" I asked.

"When did you get so big?" she reached out one arm and tapped my cheek, "Thank you darling."

I smiled back at her. "Goodnight Sari."

"Goodnight baby."

She closed her eyes and I turned out the light, exiting the room.

Sneaking into the kitchen, I did an awkward one hand wash of our dishes and then went to my room. It was late and I was tired. Sitting on my small bed I peeled off my shirt and pulled my hand to my face. _Today sucked._ Inspecting the bandage I swallowed guiltily as it paid tribute to my statement and forced me to amend it. _I suck!_

Lowering my hand, I started to remove the material. Layer by layer, I peeled until only a thin sheet was left and I paused.

Ruby drops dotted it in places around the dark maroon of the old blood. Slipping off the last sheet, I peered at the cut on my hand, sure enough it wasn't ripped open but minuscule spots of blood could be seen. Slipping on a robe, I walked to the bathroom and rinsed it out in the sink. The small amounts tainted the water pink as it swirled down the drain. Dabbing away the moisture with a black towel, I looked ahead. The reflection in the mirror startled me. The girl looking back at me was white as a sheet, there were heavy bags under her eyes and a bruise on her forehead. I fingered the throbbing bruise lightly and breathed in deeply, adjusting my hair to cover it up. But a little part of the tender skin still peeked out. Grabbing a new bandage I began rewrapping my wounded palm with trembling hands because the drops were already replaced my new ones_._ Small amounts of blood slowly leaking back.

Terrified, the material slipped between my shaky fingers. Dipping down, I quickly grabbed it and hastily enveloped my weeping palm. I wrapped until the entire roll was used up and my hand looked mummified. Opening the bathroom closet, I got hold of a bottle of cover up from Sarah's shelf and applied a layer to my forehead. Blending it with practiced precision, until the bruise lightened and disappeared.

Looking back to the mirror I felt a sense of false satisfaction but I was going to hold onto it for as long as I could.

"Just breathe, Bella. All you have to do is breathe. One breath after another and one day these scars will fade and everything will be over. All this will be the past." I pep talked myself in vain, taking once last big breath, I dropped my towel into Jakes hamper so as to not raise any suspicion and grabbed the old bandage before I walked out.

Back in my room, settled in a pair of comfy socks, sweats and a long sleeved t-shirt I stared at the ceiling blankly doing just that; breathing. Breathing until sleep took me, my last lucid thought, a flash of the photo I'd seen.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

_I was running out of my room, bursting out the front door and stumbling my way to Charlie's. I was turning into the toddler all over again as I sprinted. I was pushing faster than I usually did. Hurrying the process along. Hoping to get to the house faster and maybe find something that I'd missed before. Jakes child-like yell, asking where I was going came a little softer this time round but I still didn't stop to answer him, his voice was softer so that meant my sprints were succeeding, I was getting to the house quicker this time. _

_I had no time. I had to keep moving. Dad needed me and I needed to see Renee for myself. I panted loudly every lungful of air burning my chest. The evil moss covered earth that pierced me didn't deter me as I ran this time. It fought hard to stop me but I pushed harder to get there. I needed to see Renee. To see for myself, when she looked at me if I could find any resemblance at all to the woman in the photograph? _

_The familiar feel of my sides hurting and chest heaving welcomed me as I broke through the trees and saw our house. Through the mind of my child self, I pictured my happy, lovable and awkward father was in desperate need for me. But could I save him? Maybe save her? When I was destined to die here?_

_My first step on the porch sent me back to my sixteen-year-old self in bed in place of the child of three. Covered by my comforter as Renee's words filtered through the door and tortured me like it tortured my father. This time I grabbed at the comforter trying to pry it off me, I had to get to the next room. It tangled and choked me. Harboring my attempts and keeping me away from saving more than just dad this time?... _

_I could picture in my minds-eye, Charlie's tired face that day. He'd pulled his double shift at the station, and stood quietly watching her wreck the room and grab her bags, wondering what had he done to displease her, what had gone wrong. He looked confused, he looked angry, he looked heartbroken. Her words shocking and hurting him as he tried to tell her to keep her voice down lest she wake their child and I hear her curse our family to the depths of hell in return. Her words killing him slowly, as he looks on, not stopping her from dispelling her troubles onto him. _

_I yelled for him, telling him, I'm here dad! But the words were choked down and drowned out by both the comforter and strong connotations of my mother's statements as she ripped out the life from him word by word. _

_I fought. I fought so hard but I couldn't break free. This dream was different, and I feared it was my father that would die instead of me if I didn't get to him. Putting my all into my fight, I cried out desperately when I couldn't win the battle. _

_Someone help! Help him! Help me get to him! Help me get to them! _

_I shouted in my mind because the words refused to escape my heavy chest. I was frantic and desperate, working against time. I knew what came next, I would close my eyes forever in this dream and wake up covered head to toe in issues in reality but I couldn't go yet, not this time. _

_Something had changed, I realized as I tasted the copper on my tongue. I needed to know why or what, before I was pulled out. I felt it in my subconscious slowly as it happened. Something new. The dream had altered… Allowing me the glimpse of a blurry, vague, outline of a woman for the first time ever. My overloaded mind felt like it was going to explode in confusion. I gasped painfully trying to make sense of what was happening. The hazy image of her when she shut the door to a broken Charlie now visible right after that final nail in the coffin, wishing my birth undone and slamming us away. It hurt. I didn't want to see anymore. _

_But the dream was finding sick pleasure in the surrounding pain and telling me to bear witness. And so I did. Forcing myself to see, I caught it, the only perceptible thing in the image as she fled, leaving us behind closed doors. Hidden in the night, away from dad and I, drops of salty glistening moisture leaked from her dark blurred orbs. Freezing menacingly to ice as they free fell through the cold darkness outside and journeyed to my arm. Ripping apart the flesh of my wrist and sending blood flooding out to stain the white virginal sheets. Everything faded to the background, leaving me vulnerable to the shards of tainted ice that relentlessly broke through my veins ending my life. _

_I screamed in horror, finally knowing all this time what had slit my wrist. It felt real, I was unable to handle the pain for the first time in my subconscious because it felt like it was slipping into my reality. As I breathed my last I saw the blanket being pulled off my fading writhing form, freeing my soul from my prison, someone looking down at my body and lifting me up._

"_Edward?..."_

"I'm here."

Covered in a cold sweat, I shot up in bed at the hushed velvet voice in the dark.

I wasn't alone and on instinct a scream tried to form on my lips. A firm hand clamped against my mouth stopping that attempt. Still on edge from the nightmare I struggled to get away but was pulled up to a solid body, my back resting against his rock hard chest.

"Be quiet," he warned soothingly, "it's me. You were having a nightmare."

A ten pound hammer started thumping against the inside of my ribcage. _Was I still dreaming?_ I had to be.

"Emwad?" My body panting and sweating in the dark room, I mumbled into the hand in disbelief.

He chuckled. "Something like that. Now you gonna be quiet?" He asked against the shell of my ear.

Still shaky and disorientated by the dream I nodded furiously and he began removing his hand.

Spinning around I could do nothing but stare. Even cloaked in darkness I could make him out. Sure enough Edward was in my tiny bed, looking deadly gorgeous in dark jeans, a black hoodie and a wicked smirk, showing his sharp teeth that gleamed through the dim night as he watched me try to come to terms with what was happening.

"What the— How the— Huh?"

I could feel him watch me deliberately.

"You were having a nightmare."

Still held prisoner in his arms, I shivered as a breeze blew softly against my wet skin. My eyes drifted to the wide opened window in my room.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed in a whisper, realizing he broke in while God knows who was in the house.

"I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by," he deadpanned, his condescending smirk made its usual earth-shattering appearance and he nonchalantly leaned back on the bed dragging me with him.

Still jumpy from the dream my body crashed into his before I could stop it. I shot a worried glance at the wall across from my bed, the one that separates Jakes room from mine.

"Somehow," I whispered in frantic sarcasm, "I find that hard to believe."

Edward's chest vibrated under my hands that were pressed between our bodies, his hoodie was warm and saturated in the intoxicating musky, smoky scent of him. He held me tighter to him when he felt me try to pull away, effectively stopping that attempt. The strength and masculinity that rippled from his solid muscled body burnt my fingertips with its fire. The reason for my labored breath began to change with every second I spent with him. I felt his smoldering gaze watch me motionless locked to him.

"I wouldn't worry about Jakey boy. The dogs are otherwise preoccupied for tonight." He said knowingly, too knowingly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I _mean_ it's you and me. And though all things considered it should be a brilliant setting," his voice was deceptively sweet as he switched on the bedside lamp, "_I. Am. However. Pissed. Out. Of. My. Fucking. Mind._" Now visible, his burning hard eyes bore into me, looking frightening enough to shake me to my very core. "Get your ass up and out that window." I recoiled at his words and he held on tighter. "Or I'll help you," he hissed in promise.

Shaking my head in a firm no, he chuckled though the sound held no amusement.

"You know after your disappearing act and that fucked up conversation I thought you'd know how very little patience I have right now even if fucking with those mutts put me in a _minutely_ better mood," he mused aloud, grabbing me by my upper arms and yanking me up with him.

"Put these on," he tossed my boots at me.

I watched him dumbfounded as he walked over to my little table and looked over the contents. His eyes darted to me noting my lack of compliance he shot a look to the boots and grabbed a piece of blank paper.

"When you're done write down what I tell you to."

"Are you crazy do you know what time it is?" I whisper yelled, my mind still half asleep. _He couldn't be serious._

Glancing easily at his watch he answered with a mirthless smirk, "Eleven fifty six."

_Then again, he could be._

"How very helpful of you." I choked out at his arrogance. "I'm not going anywhere."

He rolled his eyes. "You know," he took a step closer to me and snapped a fist around my wrist when I tried to back away, "I liked you better when you were quiet." He whispered spinning me back to him.

I went straight into his chest and he clamped his hand around my mouth again. I shivered, despite the harshness of his look and actions, his touches were calculatedly tender. He looked pissed, furious and frustrated, a caged animal.

"Write the damn note or we'll leave without it and let your little family sweat it out 'kay love?"

His voice alone told me the threat was not empty. My thoughts drifted to Sarah ill and asleep in the next room, not to mention Jake would lose his mind if I suddenly went missing and he found out the Fangs were responsible. Gang bloodbaths were still not high on my to do list and my dad didn't need the added stress along with the case he was working on. Holding me firm against him with the hand against my mouth, he raised the sheet of paper to the wall with the other when I dropped my vain attempt at trying to pry myself loose of his hold. Begrudgingly I took the pen from between his fingers and scrawled out the note he narrated, saying I left early for school with one of my friends. I filled in Angela's name knowing that they wouldn't question it as she'd done it once or twice before when we had stuff to do for class.

"Good girl," he said impressed and stubborn being my middle name I wanted to bite him, so I did. "Fuck," he hissed, low in my ear, "not now babe." He deadpanned, unfazed walking us towards the window and dropping the note on my table.

I firmly rooted my feet to the ground trying to make this as difficult as possible. He sniggered and threw me a warning glance before switching off the light again. Unable to speak, I settled on glaring in the dim night glow. It didn't disturb him. He ducked down and slipped an arm around my legs so fast I didn't know what was happening until I was in midair and being handed through the window.

I freaked at having someone who wasn't Edward around. The person outside the window grabbed onto my sides, lifting me from him. The palm that Edward had over my mouth was replaced by one that belonged to neither of them. I screamed on instinct now knowing that there was more than one person outside but it was subdued by the third person. I calmed down fractionally when I saw Edward slip out the window after me.

"Lll meh goh" I shouted, the sound muffled into the hand as I struggled in vain to get free.

_Why was Edward giving me to someone else? _I knew this was a bad idea._ Who the hell were these people?_

"Got spunk this one," the chest of the person restraining me vibrated as he spoke. I stilled. My eyes large in recognition, it was James voice.

Why did it always have to be James, I thought ruefully back to the fateful dare day he caught me running out of Nell' Ombra.

Then I heard the third person's voice and decided to look at it as a blessing, because the one who was clamping his hand over my mouth while his cousin jimmied a thin wire under the window to shut and lock it, was Jasper.

"Well, she'd have to," his accent caressed his words even when he whispered.

He and James chuckled at their little joke and Edward turned with a smirk at them. Looking over my head at James, he walked forward and despite how angry he looked I felt instant relief.

"Dammi la mia ragazza (Hand my girl back)," he said.

I didn't know what it meant but he slipped his hand beneath Jasper's to replace it over my mouth and took me back from James. Edward's arms locked around me in an unbreakable hold and my heart began beating faster as he walked us through the midnight darkness away from the house and into the forest so that we were hidden in its veil.

"Behave," he growled as we slipped through the trees and I began wriggling to get free when I saw the silhouettes of their bikes on the road up ahead being guarded by Mr. Muscle.

Emmett grinned at Edward, two dimples denting his scary face as he waved a spray can. Edward chuckled in response and swung his leg across his bike as Emmett carelessly tossed the can over his shoulder into the forest.

Settling me between him and the front of the bike, Edward released his hold and pulled a hoodie over my head giving me a pointed hard look to put my arms through the sleeves. I flinched, recoiled and he ignored it, just waiting for me to do it.

Despite his obvious terrifying fury, the fact that he'd thought to bring me something to keep warm entirely confused me, it contradicted so much. Was he angry with me or not?

And despite my new strong hate towards him I had to admit that the thought that everything was now over made me kind of sad. He and I just always fight, but this was different. I normally fight him and though he shoves right back it's always with his own agenda. Teasing, confident, cocky, condescending, cynical, always getting some sort of kick out of it, the bastard. But now there was absolutely nothing, he was furious, completely murderous. For the first time he was keeping me at arm's-length, like he does with everyone else.

I shook my head against the thoughts. Who cared right?... It had all been an act, he'd been playing me, manipulating me. I didn't get any of it, why he was here, why he was so pissed, by any right the one who should be pissed off was me…

My fingers had balled themselves into fists inside my too big sweater to fight the cold and urge to scream again. I complied and put on the hoodie to buy myself some time to plan my escape but before I could get any semblance of a good idea in my head he secured a helmet on it and ultimately shut me up entirely from the shock; the hoodie and helmet were too familiar even in the meek visibility of the night.

He leaned his frame over me when he caught my train of thought and sniggered, his voice soft and caressing my ear like a hiss made of silk and velvet. "Where'd you think I was when I called you?" he said as he started up the bike, "See the way I figured it?" he mused out loud as he locked his hand on the handle bars around me, "If I could see firsthand that you weren't in your room when I called you, then you were probably at the dog pound."

Leaving me to chew on the fact that he'd called me from my very own room earlier on, he shot down the road like a rocket. Flanked by James, Jasper and Emmett, we were slicing our way through the cold and dark space, the distance between Forks and La Push growing smaller and smaller, as we picked up the pace yet again.

The earlier dizziness that had been plaguing me was slowly starting to resurface, clawing its way up and taking hold of me. The wind whipping at us no longer felt thrilling as my stomach churned and head span. It was a speed I could handle usually, but not today. Lack of sleep, blood loss, rehashing old memories, possible heartbreak and my blacking out bout were apparently a bad combination with a midnight bike ride and kidnapping. My head felt heavy like it had when I'd blacked out earlier and I swayed. Instinct forced me to grab onto his arms for support. The rush and roar of the bikes grew distant as I struggled for consciousness and my vision blurred. An arm snaked around my waist, gripping me tightly, closely, safely and things went black.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

"The fuck. She's still out of it we should call Carlisle," says the drawl.

The next voice reminds me of ice blue and dirty blonde, but I have no name for it, "Hey Ed, she's coming to man."

The drawl comes back, "Bout time. What happened?"

All these voices swirled in my head but my mind was foggy, I didn't recognize them. Where was I? I was lying flat on something soft and my head felt ten times heavier than it should.

"Bella?"

That one. That one I recognized. Edward. My lids felt like concrete as they attempted to open only to immediately shut again against the light.

"Easy," a hand covered my eyes and I opened them grateful that they were cloaked. "Wake up piccola (baby)." Slowly, he pulled back his hand giving my eyes time to adjust.

I squinted as the light gradually came in, "What happened?" my voice was scratchy.

"You tell me!" He asked sounding a bit hysterical, a mixture of concern and deep, _deep_ fury.

"Easy, bro." James voice sounded distant.

I frowned, the movement causing my head to throb a bit. "I think I blacked out?"

"Yeh think." Jasper said incredulously.

In a kneejerk reaction I turned in the direction of his voice. Too fast, my mind screamed in protest. I grabbed at my head and waited for the room to stop spinning, ignoring their voices so that I could get a read in on myself. I felt horrible, everything ached, really ached like I'd been beaten for days with a baseball bat.

"Shit. Slow down." He says, tone the same but moving from wherever it was before.

A glass came up to my lips and my mind told me to drink. Mechanically I swallowed. _Coke._ Gulp after gulp I swallowed until the glass was pulled away from me.

"You okay?" glass held in his hand, Edward was looking at me intently, some of the venom had slipped out of his voice.

"Am I okay?" I repeated trying to comprehend what was being asked, not fully realizing I'd spoken aloud. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably the flu." I said more to myself than them.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

Now, the haze was fading and the memories were sorting themselves. Edward was in my room. He blackmailed me into leaving. I felt dizzy on the bike and now I'm— Where am I?

I glanced around the room we were in some sort of warehouse or garage. Fear stirred in the pit of my stomach at my unfamiliar location but I swallowed strongly against it. The room had Shadow Fang graffiti along the walls, there were a few doors, one a large metal garage type, some tools, a large flat screen with sleek speakers and I was laid on a black leather sofa next to a makeshift coffee table. The bikes were parked across the room from us on the bare concrete floor. Edward knelt at eye level with me wearing an undecipherable expression and we were surrounded by his members from earlier on tonight.

My throat felt like sandpaper as I tried find the energy to put force behind my words. Giving myself time to build up my strength, I realized my breathing was difficult. Pacing myself I spoke gently. "Edward, why am I here? I told you before, I'm done."

"I don't recall agreeing." He cussed under his breath, sliding a Snickers bar out the coffee table. He ripped open the wrapping tossing it to me.

I took it and ate. Sugar seemed like a good idea with the dizzy spell. Bite by bite, I could feel fragments of my strength returning. This was harder now that he was here in person… and he didn't look like he was faking it… My heart was rearing for a fight, one that it was likely to win in a moment so close to him.

But what else did I possibly have to go on? He'd lied, told me I'd be getting the same rate as the others when I took the job. But that wasn't true. He was paying me more than the others, $10 is what I make an hour period, my tips are over and above that. After what Tanya had implied it made me feel it too, slutty.

"It's not up to you." Even I could hear the lack of conviction behind the words. It was difficult staying strong now that he was in front of me.

"The hell it's not!" He bit out and his temper was ablaze again.

He looked to be warring between concern and anger. He sounded angrier now than he had earlier in my room though. _Was he angry that he had to babysit the Wolves girl? Since when did I start passing out in any case?_ I grimaced at the thought. _Was I getting weak? How pathetic Bella!_

"Why are you helping me?" I asked evenly.

To my surprise he answered.

"Question for a question," he said still crossed between cynical sarcasm and possible underlying worry, "You eat and we'll play 20 questions," with his head he directed me to the bar again, "You blacked out on my bike it's kind of customary." He answered dismissively, never breaking eye contact. His voice trembled indicating how hard he was fighting to keep it controlled and snap. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I answered his question before moving to my next one, "Why'd you bring me here? Where is here?"

"That's two questions. Closest place we could bring you to."

The reply was to the point. I felt unnerved under his furiously composed gaze.

"I don't want to be involved in this thing between you and them." I said knowing he'd know who I meant.

He smirked but it wasn't in anyway amused. "And yet, _here_ you are," he raised a brow and looked around the room exaggeratedly, "dead center at the source of it."

My brows pulled together in confusion but he didn't let me say anything. Nudging the bar at me again he kept me locked in place with his hardened eyes.

"Why weren't you at your father's place?"

"Dad sent Jake to fetch me," I looked away from him, knowing his normal reaction to their names and that I didn't want to deal with it while I felt like crap, "Did you do that to Jared's place?" I asked the question, already knowing the answer from what Emmett had been holding on the roadside as he kept watch.

"Yes," he answered evenly, no trace of guilt.

"Why?" I couldn't help the question.

"It's not your turn yet," he ignored me, "what was the nightmare about?"

That one threw me for a loop. I hadn't expected him to bring it up, I'd momentarily forgotten about it myself. "I c-can't remember." I answered.

He didn't believe me. "You called for me. Something was hurting you. What was it?" he asked stiffly, his green eyes staring intensely at me.

I felt trapped. No one besides me knew about that dream. So many years of convincing everyone nothing was wrong anymore, being the only one who knew it kept coming back even now. I didn't want to discuss this with anyone, let alone him. The need to deflect was practically choking me. "Why aren't you asking me why I quit?"

"Because you're _not_ quitting," he raised a brow at me as I put the last of the sugary bar into my mouth.

"That wasn't a question." I pointed out to him.

"Good girl! You're lucid." He said mockingly and appraised me, "_Now tell me what the fuck happened to your hand?_" he demanded his entire body went from faux relaxed to deadly in the blink of an eye.

I paused mid-chew. My eyes darted fretfully to my arm. Sure enough, not only had me sleeves been pulled up to my elbows but both my hands were bare! He'd unwrapped the bandage and looked twelve shades of scary as he stared me down. Shame burned wildly in my throat, my cheeks flamed, and defensiveness built up a shield around me as I fisted my hand tightly oblivious to the pain it caused to shoot up my arm.

"I fell while holding a knife!" Part true my mind said to me.

"You're lying," he growled low, the force of his flaming green now bordering on black eyes making me want to shrivel up and die. "Explain now," he ordered, his control slipping more and more with each word uttered, "While you're at it, explain that mark on your forehead."

Shit, how the fuck had he seen that one?"I fell." I said.

He shut his eyes tightly his entire face contorting with the temper he was failing to control. Now, that I heard it out loud I realized how laughable that sounded but this time is was true, I did fall.

"Forget it, I don't have to explain anything to you." I said feeling my own temper rising, I'd quit, I didn't have to answer to him anymore.

He breathed heavily through his nose, I could see how very badly he was losing the fight to not shake me and it terrified me. I wanted to disappear but the next words hissed out his pink plump lips held me in place.

"I _do_ pay you more than everyone else," he admitted with his eyes still shut, his voice even but spoken through his teeth.

My eyes must've grown to saucers. Did he really just bring that up himself? And how'd he know why I quit?

"Why— How—"

"I already know," his level reply shocked me.

My eyes remained glued to him, noting that there was no trace of dishonesty to be found. I huffed a breath out my nose. I wanted to hurl curses at him for confirming it with his own mouth.

Snapping his eyes open, they told me to shut the fuck up because he wasn't done yet. "I _will_ pay you as much as I want," he said. His voice somehow not harsh, just even, like he was trying to explain something that was very simple, something that there was no two ways about. It wasn't up for discussion.

"You do get paid as much as Rose does," he went on. "She's also able to raid the cash register or safe whenever she wants to. It's no different for you."

Angry tears were forming behind my lids. He was confirming everything Tanya had said like it meant nothing to him. I suddenly didn't care how he knew what had happened. I just wanted to beat my fists at him, try and make him feel what I was feeling since she'd called me his whore.

His jaw locked and his veins snaked their way from his neck to tick at his temple. Whatever he was thinking about had him looking murderous. I felt fear on behalf of whoever it was directed at because I could tell it wasn't me. Facing Edward now, while he looked so terrifying it was like staring straight into the eyes of Reaper I realized that despite everything I didn't think he could ever feel anger like that towards me.

"You can do _whatever_ the _fuck_ you want there." He spoke calculatedly, emphatically reiterating his message like he wanted me to get it. He paused for a second before evenly continuing, his eyes sharp and tone piercing without effort. "_Including_, decking Tanya if she fills your head with bullshit."

My ears perked up like a bloodhound.

"And preferably if she ever enters my office again without permission," he added as a second thought, unblinking and unmoving. "Tanya is manipulative. She knows _exactly_ what to say and how to say it. Though she's not gonna be a problem for you anymore."

It was unreal the amount of things spinning in my head as he remained inhumanly statuesque before me. Any sense of relief I felt was pushed aside when his voice dropped to a dangerously low level, each word spoken deliberately.

"But if you ever walk out on me like that again I'll do a lot more than fuck up one of the mutts cribs. You're worried about the Wolves," the pauses between every word spoken, precise and with purpose, effectively unnerving me, "I'm meeting you halfway, you _working_ for me is a pathetic pretext to keep you. But don't fool yourself, I'm gonna keep you either way. It's just that this way, you get to stay a bit longer with your 'friends'." He cocked a brow and sneered at the word.

"It took me a long time to get to you Bella," he said, honesty running rampage in his severe words. Despite how harsh he sounded I could still see the quiet beseeching in his eyes that belied it, the need for me to believe him that he kept so well hidden. "I'm not letting you walk away now." He said soberly, looking me in the eye with unfathomable torrents of passion crashing in his jade orbs. His voice finally lowered to the note that I knew and recognized as mine, "You _will_ continue working for me and I'll pay you whatever _I _ want because I take care of my people. I take care of you. Anything you want is yours." He said quietly, pushing my hair back and running his fingertips over my bruised skin softly, as he did so his eyes grew more intense, never leaving mine, "But you, Bella, are _mine_."

I gasped at his words, the lickings of fear, panic, confusion and lust burned in me.

"However, what happens next is up to you. You either, stay willingly and work in my territory... for now," he added, "or you piss me off some more and I just keep you here so that the war you're trying to avoid between the Wolves and I happens right before your very eyes."

Like a joke of fate as he spoke the words a loud crash sounded outside one of the doors. Glass shattering. Stampeding of footsteps and things being toppled followed.

I jumped up, startled.

Edward chuckled and woke up too. Easily towering over me, his sinfully beautiful condescending smirk remained as the others ran out towards the commotion.

"Wolves." Emmett called over his shoulder in confirmation as he left, shutting the door behind him.

I froze immediately. They were here. Oh dear God, they were_ here!_

My head searched the area in panic. I needed an escape. Reading my mind Edward grabbed my forearm preventing me from trying to leave. I looked to Edward pleadingly.

"Edward—"

He shook his head, "You give me your word you'll be there tomorrow or I'm gonna let your 'brothers' outside see you sneaking around with me."

I stared at him in shock, "I didn't come here willingly! You forced me!" I whisper yelled.

"I know that. But I'll let you explain that to them," he told me in no uncertain terms. He was really going to use everything I'd said against me to get his way. Leaning back casually he tilted his head, "Personally I can't wait for the part when you get back to the dog pound and they find that note in your handwriting lying about your whereabouts… Now, tell me Bella how understanding are they gonna be?"

I swallowed thickly, my face paling at his words. He had me there. They wouldn't believe me. Even if he had blackmailed me. It looked too far-fetched, everything would implicate me. He had me and he knew it.

"I'll come back." I whispered slowly in agreement.

He walked closer and I flinched back but he didn't stop, softly he pushed back some of my hair and lifted my chin to look at him. His tender actions a stark contrast to the predator that stood before me. "Good. Because after today I hope you know I wasn't playing when I said I'll come for you if you don't."

"I know," is all I could get out, their voices were getting closer and my heart was beating so fast I was afraid they'd hear it through the walls.

His eyes darted briefly to the door then back to me in an air of eerie calm, the exact opposite of me in that instant.

"I'm done playing games, Bella. I'll fetch you myself." I was about to protest. Edward fetching me was madness, I had enough problems I didn't need any more but he shook his head once determinedly warning me not to challenge him. "How you deal with them," he nudged his head to the door, "is up to you but make it happen because make no mistake, I will be picking you up."

A loud crash resounded outside and a series of cusses belted out from both sides of gangs. He growled menacingly, a layer of dark humor coating his smirk, the gangster in him eagerly itched to go outside and bare the fruits of his wicked deeds of the night.

"Fine!" I whispered hoarsely as I recognized Jakes voice somewhere close, my tone bordering hysteria at the predicament I was in.

His attention snapped back to me immediately, intense emotion burning in his eyes now when he looked at me for the first time downright petrified before him.

"I'll do it just help me! Please!" I was not beyond begging at this point.

I'm floored when he wordlessly leaned forward and locked his fingers around my wrist. Following where he lead was as easy as breathing… and quite honestly we were moving as fast as my damn breaths! We were moving like a freight train. He pulled open the furthest door, the dark passage beyond it leading out to a dodgy looking alleyway.

"Go through." He said, his tone soothing.

I eyed him skeptically and he shook his head in dismissal.

"You'll be safe," he promises, "my guy's outside, he'll get you back safely."

"Right," I said scowling, of course he had someone hiding to get me out, he'd basically told me this was his plan moments ago.

He chuckled though I could tell his initial anger had not completely disappeared, I'd fucked up when I went against my word and left after I told him I wouldn't, I had a feeling that he'd told me to stay there in Nell Ombra for my own safety. His next words are almost confirmation.

"Don't be like that. You didn't give me any choice." He said seriously, a touch of emotion in his eyes. Quickly pulling me close he held me securely, burying his nose in my hair and breathing warmly he placed a kiss atop my head. "I told you I'd take care of you, Bella. You're just so fucking difficult."

"Better than being easy." the retort slipped out so naturally and I felt him smirk into my hair because I was fighting him again. "You run hot and cold all the time." I said, my body refusing to move away from him, it reveled at having him close again, he feels so safe yet is so dangerous.

He snorted amused. "We're a match made in heaven," he deadpanned, I could practically hear him rolling his eyes. "Glad you took the time to notice Cappuccinetto (little cappuccino). But right now bolt," he smacked my ass, a boyish lopsided grin on his face at my mortified look.

Glaring through my blush I turned to run, knowing now was not the time to be stubborn but he held my arm gently stopping me. Keeping me in place, he leaned down towards me.

"You know, the fact that I'm _not_ using the best fucking opportunity I have to fuck over those mutts right now, and willingly hiding you from them should tell you this is about _you_ and not _them_." he said, looking at me contemplatively.

He allowed the heavy truth of his words to sink in before his walls were up again and his usual leer worked onto his handsome face. "They're just a bonus," he snickered, dipping down to seize my lips with his quickly and stepping us backwards. His lips wrapped with mine, his teeth biting and scraping at the flesh deliciously until we were outside and my back made contact with the cold alley wall. He broke the kiss and stepped back with one last lingering look to my forehead as he slid his fingers lightly along my slit palm until we no longer touched. His eyes burning with question, he shut the door and said, "Go."

I knew better than to waste time and dwell on it in such a freaky setting so I turned and did the smart thing. I did as told and bolted! Grateful for the sugar burst from the chocolate I ran straight through the dark, haunted alley with no sign of dizziness, only to be spat out panting on the side street of the building. In the darkness I made out the silhouette of a man on a bike, he stuck out his hand holding out a helmet and I took my cue moving quickly towards him.

The engine roared to life under him as I got closer. And as I grabbed the helmet, now that I could see him up close, I shuddered at the sight of the guy dressed in their colors. He smirked watching as I fumbled in fright before regrouping and putting on the helmet.

"Hop on, Bella."

Nodding automatically I got on behind him, grabbing onto the top of his shoulders as he took off into the night. Words were beyond me, I settled on mentally telling myself I had nothing to fear, Edward had said it was okay. Clutching onto that one thought for dear life I tried to forget the anxiety building in my stomach at the knowledge that Tyler Crowley the guy I've been in the same school as for 2 years was not only a part of the Shadow Fangs but I was now on the back of his bike… headed in the exact _opposite_ direction of the Reservation, Charlie's house and Forks itself! Please God, don't let this turn out to be a mistake…

_**~.~.~ Thanks for reading! Love and God bless, Kat;) ~.~.~ **_

_**Prompt Status CH7:**__ Full chapter posted here._


	8. Resistance Grows Futile

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note:**_ Hi everyone sorry I'm running so late and the file got corrupted as I uploaded to FF, I had to reload. Repeat, 13's up next week, we're heading home on Sunday, thank God. ILAW for the Mobward lovers will also be up next week.

Quick queries/replies, JC, Jared's last name is Cameron.

Thank you to everyone who reads. I can't tell you how much I love writing for you. I owe thanks to JustJJ and awesomella my 2 D&D queens and BE1965 because she is just amazing and sweet.

_**Dine and Dash**_

***~*~* ****Chapter Eight – Resistance Grows Futile**** *~*~***

"It would be nice to redefine ourselves - at the moment we are drowning in diversity. That's not a bad thing, it's just going to take a while before we refocus." (Harvey Fierstein)

We were riding too quickly, in the wrong direction. My hair whipped around me from the places it peaked out the helmet. The flying strand made it difficult to see and I was dying for information. My hands however refused to let go of their modest but tight hold on his shoulders for fear of falling over.

"Tyler!" I yelled, "_Tyler!_"

It was useless trying to get his attention, my voice wasn't nearly as loud as I would've liked.

Muffled by the helmet and drowned by the deadly roar of the bike if he heard me he was doing a good job of ignoring me.

We rounded a corner, the bike tipping low to the ground before it picks up again. God, did

Edward, have to hang out with maniacs! Wait— Edward _is_ a maniac. Far bloody worse!

That muscle in my chest treacherously fluttered again, a fast flash of his smirk before he closed the door flickering in my mind. It died off just as the bike came to a stop. Tyler pulled over, leaning the bike by his foot on the ground, he waited as I peeled off the helmet and stared at the building we were in front off.

"Where are we?" I asked, trying hard to sound casual and keep my fear subdued.

He smirked with his eyes, but his cold scowl remained on his recently wounded face. Maybe he couldn't smile because of the busted up lip.

"C'mon," he ignores me, "this place ain't safe for you."

I stared after him as he slipped off the bike and walked. My feet followed him with no arguments whatsoever. What choice did I have? Foreign place. I'm alone. Gang member just informed me

I'm not safe here. Follow Tyler little lamb, follow Tyler.

The building was looming in the darkness of the newly born morning. There was no paint on the red and black brickwork; I could see it go up about eight floors high or thereabouts. Outside each apartment there where balconies. The wrought iron rails of them a foot or two high. I rubbed my good arm along my torso as we walked in. It was cold, or maybe it was just chilling following Tyler into this haunting, vacant looking building in the dead shadows. We walked up a small flight of stairs. A loud scraping noise sounded as Tyler pulled open an elevator gate. He waited till I got in and sealed it shut, the scrape followed by a definitive slam this time, locking us in.

The silence was filled with tension. He hit the button for the last floor and the elevator groaned and shook as it pulled us up. I could see the very top his Shadow Fang tattoo peaking up from his jacket at the back of his neck. It was a wonder really that I'd never known he belonged to Edward's gang before today. He'd always been a loner at school. Guess I knew why now. Most people were scared shitless around a Shadow Fang and Tyler didn't look like he was a people's person on _any_ day. He must fit in swell with Edward's crowd.

The elevator grunted, shuddered and came to a stop. I watched him wrench open the gate again and allow me out. I walked with tentative steps, adjusting my hair now in the dim light so as to cover my forehead. Freezing against a hall wall as I waited for him, not knowing where we were going and lords knows what would await us. To my surprise he rapped against the door closest to us, the first one on the floor.

My heart pounded wildly in my chest at all the possibilities of who could be on the other side of the neat white framed door. It terrified me. Light footsteps patted against a carpeted floor then a latch was pulled back.

To my utter shock Rosalie swung open the door.

"Damn Rosie, how many times we got to tell you, check the muthafucking door ma. Don't just be letting people in. Edward will grill your ass," Tyler said as he strode in.

"Edward told me you were coming." Rose answered seemingly not taking offence to his tone, "Come on in Isabella," she said holding the door open.

I walked in, relief flooding me hard and fast. Edward had sent me to his cousin's house. I could take that. It was way better than the places my mind had run off to. Tyler collapsed on the sofa of her lounge. The place was pretty now that we were inside. Lots of blue and green covered the area. The walls were painted white, the sofas and coffee table were royal blue and the remaining

TV cabinets and small dining set were a dark green. It was comfortably small, it was warmly beautiful.

Tyler was flipping through some channels on her flat screen and Rosalie and I were still standing at the now closed door.

"Your house is amazing." I spoke when a long silence stretched between the three of us.

"Thank you," she smiled at me. A real smile. It was tentative as usual but wider than I was used to being on the receiving end of. I was ridiculously pleased that I'd said something now, it would've been way too awkward to be trapped in this place with them and not say anything. "Well, make yourself at home," she offered, clearly not sure what to do either. "The bathroom's through there, kitchen's that way, rooms this way and— you know what just come with me." She concludes, shooting a glance at Tyler.

He remained unaffected, ignoring us as he watched a rerun of a motor show. Wordlessly I followed her towards where she had indicated the rooms were. The color scheme didn't change through the house. We walked past a window and the darkness outside caught my attention, my mind drifted off to the building I'd left two warring gangs in. My insides felt like jelly.

"They're big boys they can take care of themselves." Like she could read exactly what I was thinking from my face, Rosalie said out of nowhere while she hurriedly tried to straighten up what I assumed was her room.

My mouth opened to deny any such thought but the words died out on my lips. She probably _could _read it on my face. She gave me a look as if to say don't stress over it.

"Soooo, you stopped by to see my cousin…"

"No, I didn't," I answered with conviction. I had most definitely not had any plans to see her cousin until I woke up to him in _my _bed.

"At the restaurant Isabella," she clarified, "I've got a pretty good idea what happened through the night…" she said sounding mildly remorseful but not by much.

She was used to far worse I'm sure, I had a gang family too. I couldn't blame her.

"Edward's methods are unique to his crowd, but overall he's a good guy," she said trying to defend his actions despite not having exact knowledge as to what it was he had done. Her face looked thoughtful for a second then she laughed, "Well no, he's not good. He's most part evil. But for you, he's good for you. Don't worry."

I chose to subtly ignore the words, pleasantly happy to find it worked. "Does Edward live here?"

I asked.

"God, no! We'd kill each other. He lives in casa d'ombra," she chuckles at her own joke.

Where?I would've asked but she already turned and continued neatening up the dresser also strewn with clothes. It looked like she'd been rummaging through her draw looking for something she really had no idea if she'd actually be able to find at very late notice.

"Edward crashes here whenever he wants to though, sometimes some of the others drop by as well." I looked toward the door and she shook her head. "No, Ty's just watching us until Edward gets here. The neighborhood's kind of dodgy and there are lots of people here who are bound to know you're with the mu— Wolves," she caught herself just in time.

I opted to ignore the almost slip up, I wasn't too fond of the Fangs for a while there myself. My breath caught at my line of thinking, since when had I stopped hating the Fangs? Thankfully, she went on, unwittingly distracting me.

"Plus the Wolves are _in _Forks, if they get wind that you're here and storm the place, I'd be mincemeat," she said, telling me it wasn't safe for her tonight here either because of my guys. _We're even._

I licked my lips, they were dry and chapped from worry. "Do you think the guys got out okay?"

She laughed again, still not looking at me, busy shoving away some clothing items. "I _was _talking about the Fangs. I'd vote against the Wolves."

My heartbeat sped up. "Edward said- "

She shook her head cutting me off. "He won't do more damage than they do on a usual day."

_Greeeeat Rosalie, that's comforting…. _

"How old's he?" I asked out of nowhere. It surprises both her and me. I laughed nervously. _Way to fill the silence Bella._

"Edward?" she chuckled, "He's 19. He'll be twenty in a couple of days," she looked at me her face void of any emotion. "You're…" she trailed off.

"I'm 16."

"Yeah, I thought so," I didn't follow her thought line but it didn't matter, finding what she was looking for she walked over to me. "Here," she said handing me some clothes off the hangers and a sealed toothbrush.

A red shirt, dark blue jeans and some underwear with the tags still on. They were definitely hers.

"He'll be here once they're through at the garage. You're Wolves won't be in Hell for too long," she informed me.

The garage? That answered one question. But what's it got to do with Hell we weren't at the

court?

"You can go to sleep if you want, the spare room's always made."

"I'm not really tired," I said warily. My mind still running through images of the people in that garage.

"There's no point worrying. They're gonna do what they're gonna do. _Grey Wolves _and Shadow

Fangs," she says this time, "Just go to sleep, it's the next room. You can wear those tomorrow, they should fit. He'll take you to school when it's time," she gestured with her head to the clothes.

That was news to me. I swallowed and nodded a couple of times, okay. As I walked out I saw some pictures hung on the wall, visible from the new direction of her room. There was one with Rosalie alone. Another, with her on a dark haired guy's back. One with her and Edward and to the left of that one was a photo with her with random people, some I recognized from Edward's gang others I didn't. The fifth was of her on Emmett's back, she looked like a smurf on him. The last was of her, Jasper, James and Edward. They were random photo's that you could see weren't posed for. The last one took my breath away, Rosalie was looking at the camera with a smile but beside her Edward, Jasper and James weren't, they laughing at some joke. Edward looked so normal in that photo, his dark air was visible in his undertones but the grin on his face as he laughed at whatever the joke was with James and Jasper, was kind of relaxed, simply beautiful. He looked amazing. It confused me as butterflies erupted in my tummy.

"You came down to the restaurant to check up on him didn't you?" Rosalie said coming to stand beside me and identifying the photo that had caught my attention. I turned to her, she had on an undecipherable expression like she was going to say something she probably thought she shouldn't. She folded her arms casually, "Thank you."

Two simple words but it was enough. I smiled. I felt a little burden fall off my shoulders.

"He's killing me." I spoke the words without thinking and I wanted to slap my hand over my mouth immediately but it felt nice now that they were out. Who could I say it to? Leah?

Rachel? Jake? That would result in all kinds of unnatural disasters. Lee would probably faint on the spot. Rach would throw large sums of water on my face and try to break a nonexistent fever. Jake— Jake would throw us both over a cliff, hoping the fall would knock some sense into me.

Rosalie looked at me patiently. Now, that I was face to face with her, she looked about 18 or 19

herself.

"Trust me, Edward's not going to kill you anytime soon," her small laugh under her breath spoke volumes.

"He calls me really strange things. I don't even know why he bothers so much with me."

If she was shocked by my rambles she didn't show it.

"He calls you strange things?" she made a face, bewildered.

"Yeah. Cupusomething and ani-gemmie-God-knows-what," I clarified telling her the ones I remembered.

Her face contorted and suddenly Rosalie threw back her head and laughed. It was sight I'd never thought I'd see in my lifetime. It was genuine and loud but not unkind.

"He's Italian Isabella," she said with a smile, wiping the corners of her green eyes, her laugh still ringing in the air, "Edward's Italian."

"Oh…" That made sense. I recalled him having little conversations with some of his gang. "Jasper and James?" I asked recalling them outside my window.

She shook her head, "James, just speaks it. But Jazz is Italian too. Jasper's father, my mother and

Edward's father, are siblings. Edward's part Greek though from, Esme's side."

Part Italian, part Greek. Fantastic! Of course he was, his parents came up with a recipe for bloody magnificent just so he could mess with my head! Great! Getting back on track I asked, "Esme? His mom?"

She nodded.

_Esme. _The name was pretty. "Wow," I absorbed the information hungrily. "What does it mean? The names," I clarified.

She laughed, "Cupusomething and ani-gemmie-God-knows-what?"

I shrugged I didn't remember the full thing but apparently she knew what I meant anyway.

"I _think _I get it. But you're gonna have to ask him," she said and my mouth opened to disagree but she shook her head, "Think of it as conversational material. Judging by this, I'm thinking you don't handle heavy silence too well," she joked.

I grimaced. _You think? _In my defense it's simply because of the situations I recently find myself placed in, compliments of your cousin by the way. "Ha… yeah, maybe you're on to something."

"Don't be nervous around him Isabella," she said after a beat. "Edward's—" she paused again, like she was having that internal debate about how much to share again, "He's not someone you should stress over trying to please. He'll never ask for anything," she said being as vague as possible.

I didn't have a clue what she was talking about but nodded anyway because I was kind of content knowing that it felt encouraging. "Good night, Rosalie."

"It's Rose," she says.

I'm not sure if I had somehow passed a test or had done something to gain acceptance but it felt unexpectedly nice. I wasn't going to ask any questions! I smiled, wide.

"Night Bella," not waiting for me to extend the same courtesy she said with a small grin.

She and he looked so similar in that moment, ridiculously striking green eyes and wicked smirk, the only thing Rosalie lacked was a menacing aura but that was replaced by an intimidating presence. Well it had been intimidating until now I guess. I laughed pleasantly in disbelief, shaking my head as I walked to the next room. I heard her door shut just as I entered the spare bedroom. Not bothering to switch on the light I walked over to the silhouette of the bed, placing the clothes Rose had given me on the headboard and toeing off my boots, I lay down. Sleep immediately welcoming me.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

A hard body moved under my palm. Warm and with a scent that called to my nostrils more powerfully than fresh brewed coffee would on any other day, it electrified my body as it coursed through it in my blood vessels. I pulled in quiet lungful after lungful, my subconscious already knowing who I was laying in bed with.

"Wake up Bella," his voice whispered huskily into my ear. His breath danced against the shell of my ear, his nose skimming my jaw line. My breath caught and I felt him chuckle under me, "You've got about an hour before jail time at Forks High."

Knowing I was caught, I sprang up. Good thing too because I was having a heart attack. An hour? There was no way I'd be able to shower, dress and get to school on time. I'd already missed one day on his account!

"Why didn't you wake me up!" I whisper yelled at him.

Unfazed he relaxes himself, wearing his new battle scars like a champion, rough scratches on his forearms and a cut on his brow. He had probably only been here for a short while, he was still clothed and had no sign of sleep on his face as he sprawled out on the bed looking at me comically. I frowned in curiosity, wondering what was funny? He laces his fingers together and rests them on his torso. I notice his lips are dark pink and wet, then I focus again. Not a care in the world, he's enjoying the show I'm apparently putting on.

"I was trying," he deadpans, gesturing to where I had been lying on his chest, "You jumped me."

I flushed, a brilliant scarlet, even my nose felt hot red under his gaze. My eyes darted to his slightly swollen and moist lips again on impulse and he grinned widely, I felt an uncomfortable dampness gather in my underwear.

"You part of a gang too?" he asked, dropping his smirk in favor of mock seriousness. "If you are, they've trained you well. I was scared for my life for a second there." He says licking his plump lips and popping them, baiting me.

I realize I'm staring at his lips again. He grins lopsided in response. I groan, oh Lord what had I done in my sleep? He's having way too much fun. I grab at the clothes from the headboard, his eyes never leaving me and hurry out before he can say anything else. I hear him laugh, husky and loud, the sound filled with mirth just as I get into the bathroom and shut the door.

I hear him call after me still sober. "Or are you starting one?" he says thoughtfully, "That'll be sexy too, you could call them The Shadow Dames, I won't mind. You can lease the reputation 'til your one builds up."

I growl and slam the door. I pant against it unsure of what I'm feeling. I just woke up in bed with Edward. All things considered… it didn't feel bad…Puffing my cheeks I release a huge breath and run a hand through my hair. I groan longer when I recognize it as something I've been thinking about doing to his hair.

I think back to the bed. He had definitely just gotten in not too long ago. He looked rough, fresh out of a fight and sleep deprived, but dear God was it a good look on him.

I'm thinking about him again!

When I get out the bathroom my hairs still damp and left loose. Edward's sitting with Tyler at the table, toying around with shiny silver machine pistols.

I stop dead in my tracks.

Head lowered, a few strands of hair falling into his dark green eyes, they dart to me without him moving. Gun still held in front of him, pointed to the table, he runs them over me from head to toe assessing me in the clothes provided by his cousin. It's an oddly arousing sensation, the fear I feel for him coupled with the heat of his gaze. His eyes are darker by the time they reach my face. There's a slight wet yearning burn in my belly, it makes my still bare toes curl against the floor. His eyes drop to my injured hand when I flex it. His face never gives away what's going on in his head but his eyes flash.

He stiffly nods in my direction, telling me to carry on there's nothing to worry about, then he goes back to switching the magazine of the gun he's wielding, the one that had startled me in the first place. I swallow allowing the tension in my body to release and walk quickly to the room I'd slept in.

I hear Edward and Tyler talking about an 'arrangement' sometime this week. I don't know what it is but somehow I don't want to either. I hurry and put on my shoes, comprehending only then that I don't have any of my books. I race out the room taking both of them by surprise.

_One point Bella!_

"I have to go home!" I say knowing I must look either hysterical or crazy to them. Probably both.

Edward seems more relaxed when he hears that this is my problem.

"Why?" He asks going back to his gun like it's of little importance.

"Edward, we've got to leave _now_! I have to go home and get my books before school, _I'm gonna_

_be late!_" I say, expecting him to grab his keys and make like Superman out the door but he remains laid-back and shifts the automatic.

"_Come on Edward!_" I yell, stomping my foot.

He glances at me then. To my foot quizzically. Then my face in amusement. Before giving me a

look to say— _Shut up, relax and sit the fuck down._

I can't relax. I've got to get to my house across Forks and back to school in less than 30 minutes!

"I'm. Going. To. Be. Late! Which part don't you get, Cullen!" I'm getting hysterical. I don't give

shit. My Harvard life's over if I don't make it to that building in time. I can't afford college. Frequent lists of absconding are not going to be added there if I can help it. I can't tell dad I missed school again.

"No, you're not," he dismisses with an amused smirk, his gaze focused on the gun he's toying with. His fingers working it with natural precision, too familiar with the gleaming weapon for it to go unnoticed. When I don't move I hear him chuckle, Tyler does the same. His velvet voice is soothing. "Bella sit down. You'll be there in plenty of time."

"_No I won't!" _I yell like a banshee, "_I'm not crazy!_"

I'm fully aware that I'm not exactly doing wonders for that statement with my behavior. But I want to grab him and shake him so bad.

"_I know how far away from both destinations we are! Too far!_"

I didn't how long it took us to get here yesterday but I knew enough to know that with both trips, we were over a bloody hour away from where I needed to be!

"_I can't miss school because of you again! Move—_" I bite my tongue so fast to force my words back that I end up tasting a hint of blood.

He leans back on his chair, fingers laced together behind his head, automatic still cradled in his hand now pointed at the ceiling, he's the picture of relaxation.

"How was it my fault?" There's a knowing smirk in his eyes as he questions me, "Last time I heard. You were _on _your way to school but ended up in Nell' Ombra." He grins then quirks a brow in an exaggerated light bulb moment. "But wait, then you decided _not _to go to school. I really don't see how I fit into any of it." he shrugs nonchalantly.

I nibble on my lip and remain defiantly silent. He's being an ass. He knew full well I went there to check on him. He just wanted me to say it out loud, admit it. I wasn't going to.

"Bella, we'll be okay. Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it." He jabs his head to the kitchen directing me to what I'm sure must be breakfast but I storm forward and grab his hand.

I'm shocked!

He's shocked.

I'm yanking him.

He wakes from the chair which I'm grateful for, there's no way I could get him to move on my own. Tyler and he acknowledge each other with upward guy nods. He tucks his gun into the back of his jeans as I pull him to the door. He's allowing me to drag him. And I'm sure it's simply because I grabbed his hand...

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

We're in Forks High with 15 minutes to spare. I keep looking at my watch thinking I'm imagining things. The place is a ghost town. We're the only ones here. Edward's still leaning on his bike casually, a smirk on his face.

"Told you we had plenty of time."

I gape at him from where I stand a few feet away on the wet ground. He lights up a cigarette, taking a pull and my eyes follow the action somewhat crazed.

"Give me some of that," I demand, still zoned out on the fact that Edward got me to school in 15 minutes my filter's shot to hell.

Head still lowered his brow rises almost burying itself into his disheveled hair. If he's shocked he hides it pretty well. "Come and take it," he says, letting out the smoke through his nose.

I can sense the double meaning but I've already said it and I'm frustrated so with large annoyed strides I walk up to him. He watches me the entire time not reacting. Taking another pull as I reach him. Even as I raise my hand and reach for the white bud from him he doesn't look away from my face. I can barely feel the body of it before he pulls his hand away.

"_No._"

My eyes dart to him in shock. Then I'm startled by how close we're actually standing. He hasn't moved at all. It's _my _face that's inches away from _his_. Even in his slouched position against the side of the bike he towers me, almost dwarfing me he's so tall. He's still annoyed from yesterday, none of it has faded. It's there in his eyes even though he doesn't let it come to the forefront. It's churning in his green orbs and I've apparently now only added to it. The hidden storm behind the calculated calm.

His eyes flash darker but his jaw is set firmly, making me wonder if it's in agitation or the fact that I'm this close. I gulp. His hand brushes some off my hair out my face, tucking it behind my ear, an undecipherable look in his eyes though his face remains expressionless, he picks the cigarette back to his lips and pulls in deep. So deep that the long remainder of it burns away rapidly leaving a stem of ash, ash that grows extensive and heavy, and starts to break and blow away in the wind, until the whole thing is gone. He tosses the glowing filter over my shoulder and lets out the smoke slowly and easily through his teeth, it makes him look more lethal than he usually does.

I gaze at him incredulously, a million butterflies attacking my abdomen. I step a fraction away from him on unstable legs, needing the space between us. He lets me go. The distance never lets the electricity die.

It's cloudy out and chilly, I watch him place his palms flat against his bike on either side of him as he looks at the school building with utter boredom. His knuckles are bruised, no doubt from his earlier fight.

Only now a stress-ball of questions flooded my head. Did anyone get hurt? I hadn't even asked! Idiot I am! What took him so long to get to his cousins house? Did they fight through the whole damn night? No that's insane.Was he burying a body before he got to Rose's? No that's—

"What are you thinking?" he asked, still looking away from me. His eyes dart toward me and he smirks.

"What took you so long this morning?" I asked inquisitively.

He raised his eyebrow, "That's what you're wondering about?"

"Were you burying a body?" I ask before my filter can kick in.

His face breaks into an amused smirk and he laughs out loud shaking his head, I'm pretty sure it's at me and not as an answer to my question. "No," he replies. His lopsided grin returns and turns wicked, "Not this time."

My jaw drops and he dips in and brushes his lips against mine hard and fast. Snaking his tongue into my mouth before I can protest and running it once around the insides. Then he pulls out before I can get into it. He straightens up a little, now out of my heads reach. He smirks down at me and I realize I'm pouting.

Wow… You know when you put your mind to something Bella, you really stick to it. Good job, Idiot! I quickly wipe it off my face and turn around.

The first sight I catch is of the tree in the distance. Begrudgingly I look at it. How fitting,I think to myself. I'm currently stuck dead center of Crapville. Confused out of my mind about the guy standing next to me. Mind you, just my luck, my first encounter with a guy I do—I mean I _could_— I mean I could _maybe_— I mean I could _never_— Oh fuck me, I have no idea what I mean!

A guy I could 'never-almost-maybe-grow' to like, just _has _to be the arch enemy of Jake's gang. So yeah, please, let's highlight the humor that is my life by showing me the Lovers Tree, the blasted tree that mocks me every time I look at it. What a circus, I think, a mother who hates me, who maybe didn't hate me, but then decided she did hate me along with absolutely everything and everyone in our lives? The feeling of confusion builds up then falls into bland bitterness.

It's probably heredity, I think to myself. I wonder if it's contagious. Should I step further away from, Edward?

Wouldn't want him to catch it.

"Lovers Tree," I scoff under my breath hoping he didn't hear me or the venom.

I don't know how long I've been staring at that tree but when I turn back to him he has a dark look on his face.

"Lovers Tree," he says with disinterest following my gaze.

"What a joke," I shake my head at no one in particular.

His eyes are normal. The usual burning intensity, fiery dangerousness, the all knowing menacing calm. He sees the hate I feel towards it. I don't like it, it unnerves me. People shouldn't see what I don't want to show.

I try to think of something to change the subject and by grace of God Rosalie flashes through my

mind.

"What does that word you call me in Italian mean? The one that starts with an 'A'?"

I provide the alphabet, careful to omit my earlier description to his cousin. The 'gemmie' part can't change the meaning too much right?

I look away restlessly and wring my hands. He doesn't answer. He doesn't even acknowledge the question. He's watching me. His gaze never faltering. I can feel it without having to look at him.

In his usual calculated calm, he reaches a hand out and fingers my palm. Tracing the scab of my cut. It's intimate and personal and it sends fire through my body and for some unknown reason I want to cry so badly... _He's the only one that see's. He's the only one that's always managing to_

_see. He see's too much!_

The light touch is sensual and knowing, but also questioning. It's an odd feeling of complete contradictions, just like he is. But somehow I understand it too well. Without words he's telling me he knows. He's telling me he's waiting for me to tell him. The ball's in my court. He's giving me the choice. He's telling me he sees through the bullshit story I gave him. He's waiting for an answer. And with the slight tension I can feel burning in his gaze even as I look away from him, I know he's hiding piercing anger.

"I won't do it again." I say hastily. My voice hoarse, a fast desperate need to get away.

It's a relief. It's a regret. It's an avoidance. It's an admittance that only he has ever gotten.

Shame hides itself in my voice, not able to be heard but I can feel it burn my throat making it close. I don't have to voice out what we're talking about. He already knows. Like he could see right through me. There were no excuses that would work. _He _distinguished. _He _made out himself, what no one would be able to notice without me showing them. And I never showed them. They never saw…

I shook my head from side to side. A tremble to it as I tried to say something, anything!"I just— It was— It's not anythin— I won't do it again."

He squeezes my fingers lightly. I pull it away. Rejecting the feeling of someone knowing.

Embarrassment, shame, disgust, self confusion and a creeping sadness at the mess I'm making.

The mess my mother mystery is turning me into. The mess _I've _turned myself into...I feel it all this second and I know my face will show it if I wait. I hide my face away discreetly, behind my hair and turn further away then I already am.

I don't know what he looks like, I haven't looked at him as yet. I can't make eye contact, so I don't have any inkling to what he feels or thinks. But I never do when it comes to him. I can still feel his unwavering gaze on me. Intense and unbreakable. I can picture in my minds-eye his unreadable face that expertly hid all his thoughts from the world. Mysterious and beautiful. All seeing and soundless. The strong silent gangster. A dangerous, notorious leader of the murderous Shadow Fangs, Edward Cullen. It was like it was his DNA.

Leaving him there, I turn fully and walk away, moving towards the school. My hand rises up without my conscious thought and I wave him goodbye still facing the other way. I don't want to turn around to look at his face. I don't want to know how he reacted to it. I just allow a small rueful smile to tug at my lips at the simple act that had felt so normal to me when it shouldn't.

Just as quickly my smile fades away, along with the saliva in my mouth. I hear whispers around me and realize too late that people have begun pouring into school and they've seen us together.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Whispers and stares follow me all through the morning, it annoys me. In fact it _disturbs _ me. I don't even want to know what everyone is saying. Rumors are flying and I'm not sure how much Edward has seen this morning as I walked into school.

My eyes dart to the tarmac outside watching the spot that Edward and I had been standing at beside his bike just this morning. It's raining outside now and Edward's bike is gone. I knew he left. I knew because I had checked the same spot through the past first 3 classes, the only difference being I was looking out a new window each time.

I felt a tiny hole in my shield. A hole, that had part of me wanting to see him there. I turned away from the rain streaked window and faced Mr. Banner. He liked Bio too much if you asked me.

The seconds ticked on and I looked at the textbook on my desk. The textbook I had found in my locker when I went to fish out my stash of Marlboro. My cigarettes were missing but I did see books. The books I would need for today's lessons, save a couple of extras. Textbooks with, Tyler's, name scrawled across it. Guess I now knew why Tyler hadn't been at the garage with them when Edward got him to take me away.

I was slowly realizing when Edward did a job he did it thoroughly. It made me kind of want to

smile. Edward plans out a kidnapping but gets a guy to break into my locker and drop in all the books I could possibly need for school the next day.I can't decide if it was ludicrous or amazing. In the end I decide it's Edward.

Tyler's not in school. I know this, because for the first time in my life I find myself looking for Tyler Crowley in the hallways as I walk. Going so far as to look at the bleachers, where he's usually found, he cuts class so often.

My pencil stubs into the wood of the desk. I'm looking out the window for Edward. I'm glancing at corners for Tyler. _God, what was he doing to me!_

The bell sounded and I ran out the class before anyone could stop me. Angela, Jessica, Mike and

Eric, all had biology with me and I didn't want to know if they heard any rumors. If they had, I sure as hell didn't want to explain.

As I walked by them people's voices dropped down to whispers. Small groups turning to watch me blatantly. I ignored them. It annoyed me but I ignored them. At least I tried…

Walking into the bathroom, I fish out the lone cigarette I had managed to find jammed in the back of my locker under an old test copy and the box of matchsticks I snatched from Biology. Moving into one of the stalls I shut the door and lean against the wall. My leg bounces nervously and I don't want to admit it but I know it's really because it's getting to me, the whispers, the stares. It's getting to me because I probably already know what the rumors are. _What's the Wolves girl doing with the Fangs? _It scares me shitless. I don't like it. I'm used to no one daring to look at me. They're not afraid of me, but of _who _I know. They know I'm the Wolves sister and they're afraid my brother's will kill them in their sleep. The brothers I'm slowly starting to believe _would _kill them in their sleep. I'd been so sheltered around Jake, Sam, Seth, and the rest of the guys. But the more time I spent with the Fangs the more I realized just how deep this gang business went. _Were the Wolves only showing me the surface to appease my curiosity, but protecting me from the rest? The nights they'd left me at home and came back busted up, had they left someone dead as well? Was this all just some way of protecting the innocence of the girl they adopted into the family?_

There it goes. The build up of bullshit. Questions I don't want to ask but can't help but wonder

about.

I pull deep on the cigarette. The nicotine, just barely, making it to calm my nerves. Too soon, my demon's out. I flush the filter down the toilet and walk out. Washing my hands, I head out just as the bell rings. The hall floods and I can't stand it. The buzz of nosey people around me. Was it really spreading like wild fire? Dumb question, of course it was. Today they found Bella Swan

with the wrong gang. The leader of their _own _towns' gang. The same Edward Cullen everyone

warned each other about.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I was at my wits end. It had gone on the _entire day._

On top of my ridiculous work load with all the extra classes I take, the buzz around me just never died through the whole damn day.

I just wanted it to stop. I was tempted to tell them all to mind their own bloody business and fuck the hell off on more than one occasion. But there was nothing I could do this time. Saying anything would just start more gossip. _Worse_, saying something could get word out to the Wolves, right now I knew the students were too scared shitless to even make eye contact with the Wolves but if I gave more reason to talk maybe I wouldn't be so lucky. This was one thing the Wolves couldn't protect me from. What could they say? _Fucking shut your traps about Bells and the Shadow Fangs bitches before I dislocate your fucking jaws!_

Yeah, see… unlikely.

By the last class I was hoping I'd see Tyler. I wanted to grab his books that he'd loaned me and go and do my work on the bleachers with him. No one would dare say something around Tyler right? All he had to do was sit and look sinister like he usually did. They wouldn't blink in our direction and Tyler could easily ignore my presence. I wouldn't bother him.

Good Lord, the day had come when I'm desperate for Tyler Crowley's presence just so I get two seconds of peace from the new circus I find myself in. Haha must be a cold ass day down there in Hell huh, Devil?

I shake my head and continue with my math problems until the bell rings. As I walk out the room, I run straight into Angela. She adjusts her glasses that rode down her nose at the jolt.

"Sorry Ange." I say quickly and try to make a beeline for my locker.

She grabs my arm. "Bella, I've been trying to track you the entire day. Your friend called me today asking to talk to you."

That halts me dead in my tracks. "What friend?" I ask quickly.

"I don't know. He said you left your phone at home and he wanted to get hold of you," she looks at me passively.

"What did you say?" I ask, trying hard to sound casual.

"I covered for you," she says with a small smile, "I'm not sure if they believed me. I wasn't sure what you told him so, you know, I tried to be vague."

My thoughts run a mile a minute trying to find various scenarios that could be in play without me knowing it back home and the possible solutions for them. I nod at her. "Thanks Ange. I'm sorry you were the first person I thought of—"

"It's okay," she says quickly, "it was important right?" The question is built on hope, I can see it in her eyes. She's heard the rumors and she wants me to dismiss them.

"It was important…" I answer, not wanting to elaborate.

"Bella what's going on?" she asks quietly, "Edward Cullen—"

This time I cut her off, "It was important, I swear." I'm being truthful in a way. Getting kidnapped to me sounds important. I'm not sure how it feels to others but you know to me it ranks somewhere up there with a rival gang breaking into your house while your mom sleeps in another room. Oh, wait, that happened too, imagine. Yeah… Ange I'm gonna stick with my answer, important, it was important!

"Okay," she says.

I'm grateful. I'm so grateful. I know she has questions. She was with me at the car wash too. That reminds me.

"I didn't say anything to Jess, don't worry," she says seeing the shadow ghost over my face.

I want to hug Ange. Jess finding out would be bad, she doesn't mean to blab, she just does. Jess is obnoxiously lovable in that way. To us at least.

"Thank you." I repeat for what feels like the millionth time.

She nods at me hesitantly, "Bella if something's—"

"I'll tell you," I answer immediately, knowing sadly full-well that it's a generous offer that I'll never be able to take her up on. Ange wouldn't understand. I've been around the Wolves and some of their other gangs, both friends and rivals, long enough to know that our world is different from everyone else's. You need to be exposed to it in order to understand it.

She smiles accepting that answer. I choose against going to my locker. My books are home anyway. I grab the one book of Tyler's I'd used for last period and decided to just take it home with me.

My mind suddenly jumps to a random thought. I'm undecided but I ask Angela if I can borrow her phone anyway. With a quick, 'Yeah sure', she hands it over.

My hand automatically types out a text not even looking at the screen. I don't know if I should do this or not. The number that burnt itself into my mind gets entered into the screen and as we step out of the school building and I catch sight of that puddle across the tarmac where we had stood just this morning my mind seems to make itself up. I press send… ~_Someone might know. Be careful -Bella ~_

I delete the text of the phone memory and hand it back to Ange, hoping to God Edward won't try and contact me back. She hugs me goodbye and runs off towards her mother's car parked just outside the school yard, shielding her head against the rain with her backpack.

I tuck Tyler's' book into my— into _Edward's _hoodie, grateful that I'm not weighed down by my backpack today. Throwing the hood on, I'm about to walk towards the bus when I stop, my attention attracted to a fairly large crowd of people, buzzing at something across the yard. My interest peaked, my curiosity gets the better of me and I begin walking through the rain towards a small gathering.

It's pelting outside and they're standing there, it must be something big, despite my wariness of the gossip crowds since today I can't help but walk in their direction. To my astonishment as I got closer and people began to notice me, they slowly stopped speaking altogether. They turned and stared until eventually the buzz itself began to noticeably die out. Every step closer I got, the crowd split, allowing me through easily. It was so different from the treatment I'd gotten previously today. They looked at me in wonder, some in astonishment, a few girls with jealousy but what surprised me was that regardless of which category they fell into, they all had one thing in common— underlying fear.

This was a whole new type of 'wary' than I was used to being on the receiving end of. This was different, far closer to home, _way _more intense.

The buzz died out completely by the time I reached the source, my feet stopped dead in front of the tree.

There scratched, deep and dominantly, above my parent's farce was something that filled me with trepidation while making my insides tingle.

"_Edward Cullen & Isabella Swan"_

Written so bold and larger than any other names it was a statement, a declaration, a promise— _a loud warning_.

And they listened.

The crowd said nothing. Kept all comments to themselves and they dispersed. Most of them didn't _breathe _until they were a safe distance away. Leaving me alone for the first time today. I stood at the tree I fervently hated just this morning. I stared at it in wonder for a moment still trying to wrap my head around it. I remained standing there even when the large gathered drops of water fell from the burdened leaves above me and pitter-pattered on my exposed part of my face cleansing it with its purity. His earlier words echoed in my head and I found myself believing him. A full smile played on my lips… _We'd be okay… I'd leave everything to him…_

Even as I got home the feeling didn't leave me. I'd barely walked through the door before I called Angela and told her to text a message to a number saying that she'd be dropping me off at work today. It was Sam's number this time, in no way dangerous to her. She easily and gladly covered for me not bothering to ask me who it was to.

I sat cross legged on my bed, looking across the room at the mild rain as it fell on the other side of the window. My calculus was long finished but the book still remained open on before me. I'd never been motivated to finish homework so fast in my life.

The weather was dismal but as I watched the digits on my clock inch closer to 6 I felt my eagerness rise. I'd never felt like this before. It was a feeling at the forefront of my mind. It felt nice. It made me want to smile for no particular reason. I didn't have a name to put to it but I'd never felt like this before...

It was like giving in, losing a battle, but taking the prize?

I laughed to myself at the ridiculous of it, that made no sense. It was a foreign feeling. It was dominating my every thought. It felt both, profoundly amazing and absolutely confusing.

My alarm had barely blinked the digits, 17:58 when I heard an unfamiliar roar outside followed by a horn.

I ran towards the window and as I drew back the curtain I saw Edward arms crossed waiting for me at the end of the drive, leaning against a gorgeous black Mustang. I find myself smiling. Then my feet gravitate towards him, this time consciously. I pace myself to keep me from running to the door. His dark jeans, blood red shirt that was slightly darkened by the rain, his messy hair as he looked to down to the ground at his feet waiting for me, kept playing in my head as I ran.

_Your honor I chose Edward Cullen today. And I liked it. Guilty as charged…_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

He smirked as I walked out, I'd changed out of Rosalie's clothes after showering but I still kept his hoodie over my new outfit. He said nothing. No, greeting. No, nod. Just a hooded glance under his dark lashes as the front door opened, lifting his gaze without raising his head. Arms still folded as he ran his dangerous eyes from my feet slowly crawling up my body until that smirk graced his face. Just as quick, he fell into his usual poise. Unlocking the passenger side door he'd been leaning against as he kicked off from it, he moved to the drivers' side getting in.

Making my way to the semi-ajar door, I slip in as if it's second nature. The door's barely closed behind me before he puts her into gear and backs out my driveway doing a full turn at a ridiculous speed that makes me grab the dash out of instinct to steady myself. I gape at him and he feels it, his eyes never leaving the road, he grins, chuckling under his breath. There's a devilish glint in his green eyes as he shifts gear. I wonder if he always looks this way when he's driving one of his babies, I've never seen his face when he rode the bike but then I don't have time to think anymore, he's flooring it down the road towards Nell' Ombra leaving a cloud burning tire smoke and flying asphalt in our wake.

It was silent the entire ride. The beautiful beastly hum of the engine filling the quiet around us. The flashes and blurs of the outside world as we flew past it. The tensing of his muscle as he stepped on the clutch. The tautness of his forearm as he changed the gear open palmed. The gorgeous vein that beat as he concentrated on something else while he drove, thinking seriously, his jaw locked in place. I wanted to ask what it was? But watching him seemed so much more appealing. His movements were fluid as he navigated us at well over double the speed limit. A contradiction, fluid and tense. Beautiful beast. Like watching a predator in captivity. It was impossible to tear my eyes away.

He pulled toward Nell' Ombra cutting across the road without breaking his speed, the car gliding across smoothly. My hands gripped tightly at my seat and I saw him laugh silently again. To my surprise he drove through the lot to the side of the building. His open palm spinning the wheel, he leaned relaxed in his seat and made a sharp right. I yelped thinking we were going to hit the side of the building wall when suddenly we dipped driving into a lowered level beneath the restaurant. The engine hummed then cut off as he parked. Grabbing the keys out the ignition his other hand reached blindly and unlocked my seatbelt, I was astonished at how easily he did it in the dark, from his driving I doubted he'd ever worn one himself. It was ridiculously dark.

"_Nell'_ _Ombra_, 'In the Shadows'." The words sound like velvet as his lips wrap around them in the darkness, his voice deep and low.

I slide from my seat and out the car following his lead. Walking around the car he placed his hand on the small of my back and steered me through the dim light, if you could call it that, towards a wooden staircase that I presumed lead up to the actual restaurant. I didn't look around, the place kind of creeped me out so I made a point of staying close to his side as we walked. He must've noticed because his hand slipped from my back to around my waist. _Fire erupted in my tummy. _Looking up at the door he guided me up the staircase. My brows furrowed a bit, he was definitely edgy, the thug in him itching to unleash itself. The second he cracked the door open our ears were assaulted by the drone in the restaurant.

Customers chatting away, waiters scurrying about and loud music. Edward navigated straight towards his gang at the far end of the floor his arm never letting go of me. As we approach Jasper, James and Caius look up. They've got various new cuts and bruises, I cringe hoping that I'm looking at the worst of it from all parties involved in the night's brawl. They stop speaking and their eyes glint wickedly when they see the position Edward and I are in.

James runs his blue eyes down noting that I'm tucked into Edwards' side and coo's in mock seriousness, "Well if it isn't our personal little trouble maker."

I blush and feel Edwards' chest vibrate with mirth against my shoulder, I don't have to look up to know his condescending smirk is back.

"You look better Fainting Beauty?" James continues straight-faced, pulling on a joint in plain sight of the entire restaurant.

I fight hard to keep my eyes in their sockets as he nonchalantly leans back, against the wall one leg propped up on the table he's seated on top of. Poor fish, I think as I watch the lone thing swimming in its ring in the table. I then notice that Jasper's got one too and Caius is in the process of rolling his own. Smirking without a care in the world they make a point of looking at me until I answer. Finding great amusement in seeing me fidget.

"Oh yeah, I'm _peachy_," I drawl out at his jab, it feels a bit easy now but very, _very _slightly. I still make myself look at the glass half full, its progress. It's just this quality of theirs, it's like a plague that they catch from their leader, and it surrounds every male in Edward's circle. The Shadow Fangs are innately terrifying. They're playing, they're hiding it but I can tell they're playing. As if answering my question, my sarcasm only makes them grin wider. Intrigued. Wicked. Amused. They continue to stare me down. Very uncomfortable, not used to them, I unconsciously fist the back of Edward's damp shirt tightly. He slips his hand from around my waist easily down into the front pocket of my jeans, it feels like a marking of me for the rest of the restaurant behind us to see. He straightens his arm a bit causing my jeans to drag slightly down, his thumb slips onto the skin of my newly exposed hip bone and rubs the flesh soothingly in reassurance. It works. It feels… _amazing._

The Fangs don't react at all, I'm thoroughly relieved, their eyes never stray below even though

I'm sure they're aware of Edward's hand buried in my pocket. It's one of those things to them. Yet another indication to me that this is for the restaurants benefit.

"Good to know, darlin'," Jasper drawls, joining in with James, letting out smoke through his teeth, his never fading leer looks even more menacing now in the cloud of grey.

I wonder if they do it intentionally. It wouldn't surprise me if they scared Satan while still in their sleeps. With that happy thought I swallow and make myself hold his gaze.

"It's a nice change," he continues in his accent, taking another smoke, "you know see'n you vertical an' whatnot."

James chuckles from his perch as does Edward. Jasper shoots his eye to Caius to see if he's into this game too. The other blonde, however, returns the grin and holds out his arms palm up in surrender.

"The fuck if I saw her one way or the fucking other. I was having a fucking ball _remodeling_." Caius chuckles grinning widely and taking a swig of his beer, looking at his hands exaggeratedly like they belong to friggin Picasso.

James snaps his fingers, proficiently keeping the joint safe between them, and calls out loud like it's a cry of champions. "Fuck man! And _what _a bitching future you have in that fucking field!

Shit was _beautiful_," his voice is humor filled with a hint of malice.

Even in his high state I know from his smirk and sarcasm at Caius he's not talking about one of their houses… I swallow hoping they're not talking about what I think they're talking about.

Caius sneers. "Fuck that shit. I wanted to rearrange more than the muthafucking crib."

There's a threat in his voice, it's buried but it's definitely there. Edward must feel me tense. I suddenly hear his voice fill my ears oddly it's instantly calming.

"That was yesterday," there's a pleased grin in his voice but it quickly disappears, the tension I'd sensed in the car is back and slipping out to the surface.

All humor leaves the table at his next sentence and they've got their game faces on. Serious. Lethal. Deadly. Their faces matching his voice.

"What about the shit for today, yeah? It's supposed to be fucking done by now. Where the fuck is he?" His control is firmly in lock. I can feel the tension rolling on his back where my knuckles touch his shirt covered spine. It's a thin line and he's forcing himself not to snap it. I swallow.

Jasper shrugs his face expressionless. James looks around the room for someone and comes up short, he shakes his head, his brow quirked as he takes another deep pull.

Caius lifts his brow, "We got time Ed. Wan' me to figure something out?"

Edward shakes his head once in the negative. "I told him to get it done. He'll finish it." his voice is direct and firm.

I don't know what they're talking about. Quite honestly I don't want to. I turn away and pretend to look around the restaurant. It's the first time I've actually noticed anything since walking in. The place is fast building up its evening mad-rush crowd. I wonder if I should excuse myself and tell Edward I need to get to work? It's already getting late. And well… if they're talking about a 'job', my plates already full, I've been mindfucked with drama for a while and I don't wanna hear more of it right now. I want to enjoy my confusing amazing, blissful, high since I left school this afternoon. A single thought of the tree and Edward's words ring in my head again. _'Leave everything to me. I'll take care of it.' _I smile. There's suddenly no such thing as drama right now. I'm safe right now. I'd leave everything to him. He'd take care of it. I knew he would… It made my heart feel lighter. Less burdened. It felt amazing. _Freeing. _It felt like I didn't have to be strong for anyone else here, _here _I was allowed to lean on someone, someone was stronger than me, someone was strong for me.

Still talking with his three members Edward's thumb never stops running up and down against my hip. Now it makes me slightly flustered. His nails scrape at my skin dragging down. I picture the bark of the tree as our names were scratched in. My breathing hitches and he does it again. And again… My heart is pounding.

The unfamiliar feeling coils in the pit of my stomach that I want his full attention on me. Not part of it. His aware ministrations as he talks business, isn't enough. My eyes move towards the bar behind us suddenly and the first thing I notice is Tanya coming out the storeroom, ignorant to our presence. _She's still here. _It irked me a bit but I didn't say anything. I felt a strange contraction in my stomach that made me want to hold Edward's shirt tighter. Before I could though, she looked up, feeling herself being watched. She saw me, her dark eyes blazed with hateful fire, stronger than I had witnessed from her before. Then it was like I disappeared to the back of her mind. I watched, as if, in slow motion her eyes automatically darted to the arm fixed around me, following it all the way past his tattooed arm, to his shoulder blade, to up his neck and to the back of his head, as he debated some plan with James and Jasper.

From the corner of my eye I saw him accepting an unlit joint from Caius, his green eyes locked on the table of his members uninterested on anything except the corner we were in, completely unmindful to Tanya's presence. I turned my attention to her, watching her register his presence and then watched in utter confusion as her face fell, a memory I wasn't privy to turning her white as a sheet, even from where I stood I could see her eyes turn watery. It was alarming how fast she spun away and ran into the storeroom before anyone could see the hurt and fear etched out on her face.

I looked from the storeroom to Edward and back again. Then repeated the process. I didn't like Tanya. Tanya didn't like me. But that was just weird. What the hell just happened?

Done with his conversation Edward turned and touched his other palm to my back, jolting my attention back to him. _How long had I been staring at that door?_

"C'mon," he whispers into my hair. Directing us across the floor from behind me, his hands never left as we walked. His breath fanned out across the shell of my ear sensing my surprise when we moved past the bar, "You're not working baby," he wasn't asking.

I swallowed. He applied the slightest more pressure to where he held me and my breath caught. I could feel him smirk even as he stood tall and towering behind me. I don't know how but I just could. It disturbed those butterflies residing in my torso again, they fluttered around wildly.

His face grew expressionless again and he fast reached past me and swung open his office door with a force. The palm still planted firmly on my lower back steered us in. I didn't have time to question him. My attention immediately turned to Rosalie as she jumped out of Emmett's arms.

Edward stood menacingly still I couldn't understand the look on his face.

"King's out already. Where the fuck is he?" he meant business, his eyes stayed on Emmett as he spoke.

Rosalie hurried out not saying a word. Edward remained motionless. His tall, dark threatening frame looming as his tinier cousin raced away, mindful to not look up at anyone. His cold eyes followed her as she bolted past him, then to Emmett as she shut the door behind her leaving the three of us in the office. I wondered if I should do the same, I wanted to.

"It has to be taken care of muthafucking _soon_. What's the hold up?"

It wasn't an actual question. It was hard and it was dark. Much like everything about him in this moment.

Emmett nodded firmly once, I could recognize that anywhere, respect. "I'll get the shit sorted by tonight man. We'll be able to go ahead with it as planned. There won't be any fuck ups. He'll get here clean."

Edwards jaw stayed locked in place. His head nodded stiffly once, accepting that answer. Emmett walked, a nod in my direction and he was out the door too. Silence filled the room.

Edward was tense. Upset even, but his collected, controlled nature menacingly held it back. The storm behind the calm.

"I saw Tanya outside." I say without thinking. Kicking myself mentally.

His attention snaps back to me, surprised by my attempt of icebreaking.

Jesus Bella! Way to break the tension. Real smooth. Just freakin' stab yourself next time! It'll be bloody smoother!

His eyes dance with amusement as he watches me reprimand myself psychologically. A condescending smirk stretches along his face. "Where'd you expect her to be?" he asks baiting

me, folding his arms, his large muscles popping and flexing at the action.

I hold and challenge his stare but remain quiet. What can I say that won't sound presumptuous?

He grins wider and cocks a brow arrogantly, "Did you think I'd fire her?" he asks. He wants to get a rise out of me I can hear it in his tone. "Maybe kill her?" he makes his face serious, his gaze dropping down the length of him gesturing to me what I see. He wants to scare me. "Gangster that I am and all." He continues finding amusement in each scowl or blush he's met with. It feeds him. He likes it. He licks his lips, stepping towards me bowing his head to look at me. "_What are_

_you to me?_" he asks his eyes darken right before me and his voice drops low.

He's standing so close I have to crane my neck to look at him. His entire presence is overwhelming. I swallow. He looks dangerous, his face is intentionally cold, his stare is so hard it threatens to turn me to stone. He's still upset with me for running, for what he knows I did to my hand but the glint in his eyes tells me he's exaggerating the level for his own benefit. He knows why I'm here today. He reads me like a book. But he wants _me _to say it. I don't know what to say? Calling him my boyfriend makes me sound stupid. Did Shadow Fangs have relationship titles? And even if they did, was he my boyfriend? If I said it would he think I was naïve? It was an excellent question. What was I to him?

"You tell me," I say folding my arms and jutting out my chin defiantly. "You're the one who put our names on that tree."

His smirk widens liking all the fire he's being met with.

"The Lovers Tree," he repeats my earlier words.

So he had heard me.His palm takes hold of my hips, keeping me still as he brings our bodies together. He towers over me easily and dips his eyes to my mouth when I take a sharp breath. His voice is low as he whispers down at my flustered face. A smile creeps across his face showing his enjoyment, the seriousness fading out.

"Lovers," his head dips down, "is that what we are?" he teases huskily, his nose running along my face but not making contact. My breath catches as his tongue snakes out and licks a line up my jaw line, slowly, _torturously_, to my ear. My heart races wildly as he speaks directly into the shell of my ear answering his own question. "_We're everything Cappuccinetto._"

And then I'm kissing him. He's not surprised by my actions. He's inviting like he's been waiting for me to do this since he began. Waiting for it all this time while I had resisted him. His lips smolder and mold mine to his. Dominating and passionate the kiss is searing and wild. There's palpable fire blazing brightly between us and it's threatening to burn us alive in a kaleidoscope of colors. His hand runs up my back, pressing our bodies together as his tongue pries its way into my mouth. I moan at the taste of him, smoke, mint, cinnamon, _Edward._ I smile and immediately feel his surprise. Slowly my hands lift up and bury themselves into his hair. Giving in… Telling him I'm giving in... Not wanting this to end…

He growls and suddenly I'm not touching the ground anymore. His hands grab tightly at my thighs lifting me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around him not wanting to break the kiss as yet. I can feel him, thick, hard and straining, against his jeans but it doesn't scare me this time. If anything feeling his dick that prominent makes me feel braver. I like the feeling of what he feels for me. It repeats in my head. _We're everything…_

He lowers me to the soft leather sofa. A place I've become familiar with. My fingers run through his messy hair relishing in the feel of it. Soft and spiky it tickles my palms, soothing my cut. He crawls between my legs, the sofa dipping under his weight and I tug at his hair. His tongue curls around mine, wrapping it and then pulling back. His teeth nip at my bottom lip bruising it and I return the favor with his upper one. He growls and grinds into me. I whine loud as he causes friction between my legs. I want to stay like this. But breathing becomes a problem. Reluctantly I pull at his hair telling him I need a moment. He breaks away from me and starts trailing kisses down my neck. Sucking and pulling at the skin.

I pant wildly beneath him as his fingers skim up his hoodie covering my body. His eyes fly to me when his fingers meet bare skin. I blush furiously knowing that I hadn't expected to be in this position when I didn't use a shirt under the hoodie. His eyes follow my blush and he dips his head back down sucking my neck. His fingers dance in slow circles and I know where this is headed. The memory of his hands on my boobs flooding my mind. I intake a sharp breath as he reaches my bra. I yelp when he bites down on my neck as he snaps the hooks on them. "Take off your top Bella," he says.

I shake my head. My body wants me to. My mind says, _too fast_. Then my heart takes over…

"Trust me Cappuccinetto."

I'm lost in the sincerity of his flashing dark emerald eyes. His words since I met him play in my head, finally making sense to me. The first day I'd met Edward, James had told him I was in Forks. James had told him intentionally! _Relax, I don't wanna hurt you, _Edward had whispered to me when the skittish kitten in me reigned supreme and tried to bolt when he told me his name. Even the day I had been caught dine and dashing his restaurant, James had made a point of chasing _me _down not the others. He'd done it again, caught me, kept me for Edward. I remembered how firm Edward sounded to Laurent when he said, _I'm interested in her. _When I'd joined Nell' Ombra even in his anger he had told me, _I'm a Shadow Fang, I am dangerous, I won't stop fighting because you ask me to. I'm not one of your 'puppies' that will back down when things get rough. I _fight_. I _hurt _people. I've got a temper that's fucking toxic. People are afraid of me... Because. They. Should. Be. You're going to have to deal with that amore mio. But I will never hurt you…' _Every single thought rushes at me all at once. Wordlessly I lift my arms and he peels it almost completely off me. I blush and want to block myself but I'm frozen under his gaze.

His eyes are locked to mine. Never dipping lower. His fingers cup my breasts and I squirm, it feels nice… _really _nice… Still looking at me his thumbs rub at my nipples. My breaths grow more uneven as he assaults my breasts. His broad hands covering them, massaging the flesh, claiming ownership as his fingers tweak the now pointy buds. He rolls them with a feather like touch with the pad of his thumbs and I cry out softly. He dips down and his lips meet mine slowly and softly, a sweet kiss equal in ecstasy to our first.

I feel myself growing wetter as deep emotions start to swirl in my chest. I kiss him back with light touches, my gasps as he rubs my breasts dancing off his perfectly soft but unyielding lips. He swallows and I hear his Adams-apple bob. He looks down at me with such intensity that I want to kiss him harder.

Watching me, sensing my growing ease with his ministrations he lifts his head away from me lowering them to my chest. His eyes are pitch black as he stares at my exposed breasts heaving beneath him, drinking them in hungrily. I meow as he touches his lips to the harden peak of one of them and I feel him chuckle against it. His tongue sneaks out to taste the flesh and he hisses low. My legs still locked around his waist tighten in response. He dips and covers my breast with his mouth sucking and biting as he rolls my other peak. I gasp out his name but its faint and weak as his teeth bites down hard against the top swell of my breast. He pulls on the skin sucking the flesh into his mouth roughly and pulling back.

I'm panting wildly. So is he. My chest heaving right before his face. He looks down at the dark red mark he's left on me and smiles. Climbing back up me, his strong arms locked on either side of my head, tense and deliciously flexed without him having to try.

He kisses my lips once, twice, thrice, and stares down at me. He slips the material of his hoodie back down my torso, covering me up gently.

"It's almost time for you to go home…" his voice is raspy.

I'm shocked, how long had we been at this. He must see it because he smirks, a playful glint flickering in his eyes.

"Am I gonna have to track you down tomorrow?" his nose brushes against mine his eyes serious. "_Because I will._"

I lift my head and kiss him. "I know."

His gold dogtags slip out from the neckline of his shirt. It clinks and dangles just above my neck.

I look to them and his eyes follow suit before darting back to me.

"What are you thinking?" he asks.

We're still breathing heavily. I lick my lip and my hand slips between us to toy with the dangling metal. I like the fact that he lets me. His eyes follow the movement of my fingers on his chain.

"Nothing," I say then my mind does that rambling-mess thing. It starts of amusing because I think _dogtags_— then I link it to _dog_— then _bitch—_ which immediately makes me think of _Tanya_, go figure. _Ha. _But then I lose the humor. My next link is her face before she ran off. "Tanya was crying." I say out of nowhere.

His attention snaps back to my face incredulously. "Who gives a fuck?" His voice holds slight confusion, his breaths still uneven as he looks at me still panting lightly under him. "You seriously want to talk about this now? Let her fucking cry."

I almost feel bad for her. He tries to make me understand.

"Always been around. She's a permanent fixture, taken care of as a favor to one of ours. And now she can cover your fucking shift and free up a fuckload of time for me with you," he dismisses her very life presence callously as part of the Nell' Ombra furniture. His voice filled with disinterest but his eyes burn into me how serious he is about what he says. "She's not your problem. Not anymore 'kay?" It's not a question, he doesn't wait for an answer.

"But you," his green eyes paints my face scarlet the way he's now looking down at me, "you anima gemella," something alters as he looks at me, "_anima…_"

More intense he changes his words, choosing now to answer my question. The way he says it is scary. It's cold. It's hard. It's unending. Unyeilding. I kind of love it. It's him.

"_You're my soul._"

My heart beats wildly. I can't tear my eyes away from him. The dangerous edge of him seems like home to me right then. For the first time in my life someone's looking for nothing in return. I don't have to do anything. He's making me aware of a fact, _he's right there, with me, he's here. _Plain and simple. It feels nice. It feels freeing. It feels like a dream. _And for the first time in 13 years I don't want to ever wake up…_

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH8:**__ Full chapter posted here._


	9. Unthinkable, The Promise

_**Disclaimer:**_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note:**_I'm home! I had to say it, I missed it so much, hated travelling again. As promised 13 will be up this week and In Love and War will be updated. Shouts to bellaedward5 you've got it again *laughs* enjoy hon and also love to my darling MCRshortstackedme. Check out my website (address on profile) to view the Dine And Dash banner BE1965 made, it's beautiful I loved it so much, exactly the way I would've imagined the bar in Nell' Ombra! Thank you to her once again, I love it. You can also find the lovely title pages DragonMasterOfTen made if you follow the links on the site. I'm trying to get through the PM's but there's so many, it may take some time.

_Quick queries/replies,_ Inspiration? Real life, here and there I guess, I wanted to write about something I was studying. Those parts the problems, angst etc, I keep real in the story, other parts I manipulate to suit the storyline, everything's got a purpose in it. Dine and Dash was a random idea that I was toying around with for a long time but I wanted to finish In Love and War first, didn't work out that way, eventually this one just took over my brain. Aside from that I don't really have anything besides a song by The Black Keys, Sinister Kid. There are whole bunch of other songs too, it just helps listening to them while I'm writing but that one was just stuck in my head whenever I wrote about Edward since the beginning, it sort of just goes for the story. Next, we'll get the back stories with Edward eventually; it's a lengthy fic if I provide all the answers now it'll be over this second. Last, yes, the quotes go specific to each chapter not the entire story.

This was my anniversary gift chapter to all of you. Still dedicated to Lorenzo Taviani, my rock *laughs* without him I really wouldn't have had my anniversary to help fuel the chapter. Also 25 January when this was posted originally was viking lvr jen birthday so she still has all my love and I hope her year is going great. Props to Blair and my lil' cuz for their input on the banners that I'd posted then as well. Much love to JustJJ and awesomella my two gems. And all my wonderful reviewers and readers, you guys make me so happy, thanks a lot for everything you guys keep me writing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash <strong>_

***~*~* ****Chapter Nine – Unthinkable, The Promise**** *~*~***

"_Life will break you. Nobody can protect you from that, and living alone won't either, for solitude will also break you with its yearning. You have to love. You have to feel. It is the reason you are here on earth. You are here to risk your heart." (__Louise Erdrich__)_

* * *

><p><em>Edward. <em>

His name is running through my mind like a broken record. I can't even begin to name all the things I feel when I think about him. And it's so overwhelming because he's all I _can_ think about. I'm smiling to myself like an idiot at random moments and it's freaking me out because it's the first time the sensation of being overwhelmed feels so amazing.

Water drips down my bare body as I slide open the shower door and walk out. My feet padding softly passed my hanging towel, moving me closer to the mirror instead. With a damp hand I swipe at the steam gathered on it from my shower. The newly formed droplets run down in trails quickly, allowing a vaguely obscured view of my reflection. It's enough for me though. My fingers lift up in slow motion, my eyes watching every movement in the glass. My eyes drink in the flesh as my fingertips make contact with the bare wet skin of my breast. Light as a feather it traces the flushed damp skin, my eyes staring in wonder at the dark red mark bruised with his teeth indents on the inside of the swell. A flash of his hair, the sensations that made me pant while he made said mark, goes through my mind and I quickly pull my hand away. Panting yet again as if he's doing it right that second, I blush realizing what I was about to do snatching my hand away from the swell of my chest fast.

My smile stretches along my blushing face again and I turn to grab my towel covering my chest up and making sure not to look at the mark for a second time lest I attack my boob again. I dry down quickly, before slipping on my PJ's and running off to bed. The swollen burn between my legs is uncomfortable as I try to ignore it and what thoughts of him had made me almost want to do.

_Cue blush here…_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

_The night is black. Time itself has stopped. I'm frantically looking around Jake's house wondering what exactly I'm supposed to be doing there. I know in the pit of my stomach that there's a process. _

_A process that must be followed. _

_A process I can't for the life of me remember! _

_The infernal buzzing in the distance is harboring my dream process. In essence it's a relief. My dream scares me to death every time, in every sense it calls me to death almost every night._

_A recurring nightmare I have no chance of defeating. The same darkness awaiting me each night. _

_Slowly my subconscious starts to fight my sleep and I'm drawn out._

My eyes open lazily. I rub at them and try and remove the comforter that's tangled around my feet from my less than peaceful sleep. Then I hear the chime again. Craning my neck toward the door in the darkness it hits me almost too late that we have a call. I hop and skip from the bed, hobbling sleepily toward the hall phone. I pick up the receiver just as I hear fiddling on the other side alerting me that someone's about to hang up.

"Hello!" I say pretty loudly, then cringe because dad's probably just gotten to bed.

I look toward his door quickly hoping I haven't disturbed his sleep, his tired snore tells me I haven't. That case about the supposed Seattle killer being near Forks was really taking its toll on him. My heart started constricting at the thought of it. My poor dad… I hadn't even seen him properly in days. He'd been pulling double shifts and getting no time off. He assured me that there was nothing to worry about, that it was more on the outskirts of town, far from him. But the more time he put into this case the more wary I became of the danger factor.

"_Bells._"

I hear on the other end.

"_Took you long enough._"

"Was sleepin' Seth," I yawn loudly and he snickers on the other end.

"_Sorry, shortie. Look just wanted to make sure you got home 'kay._"

His voice is now filled with stern concern and my brain finally kicks in. Pushing past the cloud of sleepiness I remember that someone had called Angela.

"Yeah, I got home fine Seth," I answer distractedly because I quickly move on to my main concern, "How's everyone at the Res?"

"_We breathe sis._"

He jokes, making light of everything like he usually does.

"_Hey, we ain't gon' be around tomorrow. I'll drop your cell off at Charlie's place day after 'kay? You gonna need a ride to school or somethin'?_"

I'm secretly thrilled for numerous reasons. One, no one thinks I snuck off with Edward Cullen. Two, I snuck off with Edward Cullen. Three, there's no impending war regarding my kidnapping. Four, guess who's got Edward's love-bite?

Then I feel ill at the thought that they're so trusting of me and I'm being a monumental ungrateful bitch. I don't want to lie to them, even if it is by omission, but this is so much bigger than what it would be if I were a normal girl with a normal family who was interested in a guy they don't approve off. That would be simple. But I was around this life long enough to know how different it was for us. I think back to the night that the Wolves had found out about Nell' Ombra, the dark Forks street and the sounds of bone crushing violence that had happened between them and the Fangs. This was gang loyalty and a dangerous rule broken, I _had_ to be quiet, it would keep things calm and safe for everyone.

Guilt is a horrible demon though. It can't be fought. It squashes you from the inside. Choked up, I want to tell Seth that I miss him and I appreciate him and I'd love for him to drop me off at school because he's a pain in the ass but I love him so hard and now desperately want to spend time with him. But I know that'll raise all kinds of questions in his mind so instead I say, "That'll be fabulous Seth."

"_Sweet. Fetch ya the normal time. Night B._"

"Night Seth," I smile ruefully knowing he's none the wiser. "SETH!" I raise my voice fast, yet again hoping to catch him before hangs up.

"_Yeh?_"

He sounds slightly alarmed, holding the phone to his ear again quick.

"Can you come a little earlier?" I ask knowing that he wouldn't have to rush the ride that way.

He snickers on the other end.

"_Sure Bell. I'll wake my ass up at the crack of dawn, drive to your shithole, and then kill time doing _absolutely_ nada at the Res before that shithole that I go to starts for the day._"

"Twit," I grumble, he laughs his head off. _Always killing the moment. Annoying ape!_ Okay, fair enough he didn't really know we were having one. "I haven't seen you in a while."

He sobers and I can practically hear the smile on his face through his tone.

"_Sure, sure Babybell. Miss you too. Check ya Friday._"

He ends off absentmindedly and I'm on edge, knowing him well enough by now to know by his slip up goodbye that he's up to something.

"Go home Seth!" I whisper yell.

"_Relax we're all careful and shit. Gonna hold hands and sing Kumbaya with the boys down in South Bend._"

My heartbeat runs wild in my neck, rushing up to my head. "What the hell are you doing there!" I shriek in disbelief, "Dagger Runners, Seth! _Seriously!_"

The South Bend, _Dagger Runners_, is another one of the rival gangs. They've got a bad rep, almost as bad as the Shadows Fangs and Grey Wolves. They're from, you guessed it; south side. They're heavy on bloodshed and they're run by egomaniacs that the Wolves have irregular head to heads with. They're dangerous and they hate the guys. _The feeling's mutual._ It's safe to say that the Wolves hate them almost as much as they hate the Shadow Fangs. The gang is notorious but the one thing that holds them back is that despite being severely lethal, they're never smart about what they do and how they do it. Basically they're lethal amateurs. But lethal never the less. Edward and Sam put thought into every move they make, it makes them invincible but the Dagger Runners, they're gun happy idiots who talk a lot of smack and shoot if you call them on it. I don't see what could be more hazardous to one's health, both their own and others, than trigger happy amateurs!

"_Seth, the fuck— Why you freaking her out over dumb shit." _

"_And get your ass here jackass, it's almost show time."_

I hear Jake and Sam's voice respectively distantly through the line. Seth in turn gives them a, _My bad man. Yeah, yeah. Shut the fuck up I'm on my way._ Then he gets back on the line with me.

"_B I gotta bounce. Hey pack me a lunch Friday 'kay._"

He says quickly as an afterthought and I can tell it's really time for him to go. I can hear their hurried footsteps in the background, something's about to go down. He's still such a kid, I love him for it but it makes me worry even though I know he's as extreme as the others.

"Be careful—," I say running a hand across my forehead, "Please— just be careful!"

"_We'll live B. Just make sure I survive the lunch."_

He snorts a chuckle distractedly.

_TWIT! _

I don't cuss at him because I can tell by the silence that follows that playtime's over officially and he's tense.

"_Later._"

He says forcefully bright for my benefit. And the line goes dead.

_O' dear God._

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I had little to no sleep last night. I can thank Seth and Edward collectively for that. Had Edward never given me a peek into what his gang does, I would've never figured my gang was probably in the exact same boat and just keeping it from me for many, _many_ years. And if Seth hadn't slipped up last night, then I would've been asleep without a care in the world, instead of wringing my hands and staring out the window willing the morning to come round so I had one less day to go through before I could do a head count of my guys and make sure everyone got back safely from South Bend.

Of course on the up side, I didn't sleep so I didn't dream. But right now I'm so exhausted I don't know if I should be grateful for the lack of nightmare or grumpy for the lack of sleep.

Not having gotten a wink of sleep since I put down the phone last night gave me a lot of time to think. I was stuck in Charlotte's web and she was only too willingly spelling me out the various bouts of shit I was faced with. _I was lying to my family. Taking advantage of their trust. I had undeniable feelings growing toward Edward. How would I explain if I got caught? Who would I choose? _

I had to keep it quiet because if I had to choose, my heart would break. _Absolutely shatter!_ I'd never been so vulnerable before in my life. My overprotective annoying brothers, I love them with every fiber of my being, it's in my blood, we're too close for too long and have been through too much. But there's also Edward and I can't explain what I'm feeling. It's so strong and undeniable; I can't stop the way it is and how it grows the longer I'm with him. It's like magnets, regardless of the distance, the pull is always there just waiting to be acknowledged and brought together. The way I feel about him is so different to how I feel about everyone else, I've never experienced anything like it… just thinking about him makes me smile since yesterday… if I'm being honest, even _before_ that! No matter how hard I fought him since the day we'd met, at some point while I was with him, I was _happy_… I was _carefree_… I just felt so _free_… I had a clean slate, no heat about Renee, no sympathy, no drama or tainting by her or anything else. When I was around him just felt like, cut and dry, Bella. It made it easier to breathe when I was around him, for some unexplainable reason, for the first time in my life even when I thought of Renee around him it didn't hurt.

Despite its truth though, I feel guilt towards the Wolves. I felt like a husband who was cheating on his wife, buying her flowers to ease the guilt after sleeping with his secretary under the pretext of a business trip or late business meeting. I wanted to make it up to them by being absolutely perfect for them where I could. But I couldn't give up Edward. It was out of my hands, even if I wanted to, something, that deep rooted connection, just wouldn't allow it. Even the thought of it made me want to throw up. A new development that amazingly enough _also_ made me smile!

_I'm a monster._

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

When school starts things are fine but as it progresses I find my attitude _minimally _changing.

I'm not a bitch. I'm not a pushover but I'm also not a bitch.

It slowly begins to bother me that everyone is so scared of me. They're ridiculously nice when they absolutely have no other choice but to talk to me and it's freaking me the hell out.

All I wanted them to do was leave me alone… not kiss my ass like I'd kill them if they look at me wrong...

One consolation though, at least I know there's no way in hell the Wolves are ever finding out about the tree or Edward and I, from this freaked out bunch.

I go through the motions until the bell sounds for lunch, then I hightail it past the cafeteria to the bleachers. Breathing a sigh of relief when I see Tyler sprawled out on the furthest one from the school, smoking something that smells potent.

I approach him with caution because I'm still not used to Shadow Fangs, you know innate survival instinct and all that. He knows I'm coming toward him even though he's facing the other way. His head snaps towards me, his gaze _murderous._ I stop dead in my tracks, my breathing ceases. He does a double take when he sees me. A long uncomfortable silence follows. Well uncomfortable on my side because quite honestly I don't think it's genetically possible for a Shadow Fang to feel out of their comfort zone. True to form, _he sure doesn't_.

I let out a long breath and nod my head at the bleacher he's at. He raises a brow as if to say, _'What of it?'_

I decide at that point to speak because he clearly isn't planning on opening his mouth to make this less awkward. He really is comfortable.

"Can I?" I ask motioning to a spot not too far off from him.

That takes him slightly by surprise but he takes it in his stride and shrugs nonchalantly. "Knock y'self out."

"Thanks." I grab my stuff and sit next to him. I briefly go over the notion that this isn't a good idea because the hair at the back of my neck refuses to go down. We're still quiet as I watch him light another joint. Fishing through my bag just so I have something to do I pull out his books and hand them to him. "Thanks for these."

"Keep 'em, I'll look you up if I ever get to class again."

He grins evilly but I find myself laughing softly because I can picture Seth if he were in La Push right now probably doing the same thing, if at any point he loaned me his old books. How either of them manages to pass their classes without actually attending any of them is beyond me.

"An' you're welcome," he clicks his tongue akin to a cowboy and winks at me like we're old friends then goes back to his joint with a bored expression.

Taken aback— no, _floored_— I wonder what brought that on and look behind me to where his gaze had flashed seconds before doing it and to my utter alarm I see a bunch of kids scurrying away at the far end of the field.

I turn back to his resumed nonchalant stance now that everyone that had been snooping has left me alone and can't help but grin back at him as he stares out at nothing ahead of him, in a cloud of smoke.

Yet another surprise. I find myself thinking that maybe Tyler isn't so bad.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

My day runs smooth as silk. Oddly enough, I enjoyed sitting with Tyler. No one ever came toward us and he didn't seem to mind my presence too much. He did his thing and I did mine. _What _very _contrasting _things_ those were!_ But that's beside's the point. The point _is_ the second I walked back into school for my next class I realized sitting next to Tyler could very well become a habit of mine.

I managed to finish up all my homework during lunch and it ensured that no one was in my hair. More importantly it made sure no one made attempts to scout me out. Because scouting me out was something everyone seemed to do when they thought I wasn't looking. They wouldn't dare utter a word, they'd go so far as to even silence their breathing, but inadvertently their curious eyes would seek me out and monitor my behavior. It was like being a show monkey and I couldn't wait for this whole thing to blow over because if it didn't happen soon I was going to blow a fuse that was certain to land me in a _mutha-load_ of trouble back home.

I was relieved when the day came to a close.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle and it was all kinds of enjoyable considering how heated I had been feeling during the course of the day under the scrutinizing gaze of the school. The cool spray on my face calmed me down and I found myself walking home unhurriedly in it. White demon smoldering into the cold breeze as I smoked and cut through the woods towards my house.

Dad was at the station and the Wolves were out of town, I didn't have a phone to call anyone and frankly I couldn't picture myself cramped in the bus today with Forks Highs 'owl crowd'.

Pull after pull, step after step, I continued until I got to the filter. The house was still out of sight and I had a long stretch of forest ahead of me, with too much to think about, so I fished out my pack again and slipped a gentle demon between my lips. The nicotine was a welcome distraction to both my thoughts and nerves. Cupping my scarred hand against the lighter to protect the flame, I pulled and watched the end light up gleefully in a bright red glow.

My head picked up suddenly at a noise to my right.

It was distant and rustled but quickly moving closer. _Footsteps._ My pulse picked up wildly. Hurried stomp after stomp in the wet earth, someone was in a definite rush and unknowingly headed in my direction.

Craning my neck, I saw the blurred figure of a guy. Head down as he ran, he was dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie, the color of his sneakers were impossible to make out due to how amazingly fast his feet moved through the shrubbery and how caked they were in mud. He was tall and frightening in just the way he moved.

I didn't need to see his face that was blocked by the dark hood thrown over his head to know he wasn't one of the good guys. He had a slight limp, most likely from a cramp or hurt knee, I settled on the latter because his attire was covered in smudges of dirt and from the looks of him he'd been gunning it for a while like a bat outta hell. He was freakishly swift. _Very _agile, I amended too late.

It happened out of nowhere, leaving neither me nor the guy racing through the trees, any time to react.

Grabbing onto a tree to pivot himself, he lithely turned and swung over a branch, not realizing I was frozen on the other end. _Curiosity really did kill cats._ We collided and the jolt sent my cigarette flying across the air into the wet bushes at the foot of a tree.

He was far taller than me and his chest felt like a ton of bricks against my head.

"_THE FUCK—,_" his voice is gruff but velvety deep as he cusses loudly, stumbling in his step because of our crash.

My eyes bug out because for a moment I swear I think I heard Edward. But this was definitely not Edward.

He grabs me just before I make contact with the ground, pulling me up to my feet as his dark flashing eyes glance at me then dart around the wooded area. I can tell instantly that he does it simply on instinct, because his senses are gang-like heightened, he's either being chased or running from something. I'm so sure of it, it terrifies me.

Swallowing hard, fear runs through my blood stream as I look up at him, cursing the fact that I'm shorter than him and by mistake can actually make out the face to the man. The way he's acting I'm sure being seen won't be too high on his list of list of priorities. Like Murfy's bloody Law, my one glance just has to reveal this guy is strikingly good looking even grimy and dangerously alert with his eyes darting frantically around on survival instincts. He reminds me so much of Edward I end up doing a double take. The jolt threw his hood slightly back, revealing to me the shadow of a worn-out but clearly strong man who must have quite the record on his head with the way he's been bolting. Panting heavily from exertion, his veins pulsed and protruded angrily down his neck. He looked familiar which was amazing because I was sure I'd never met this guy before. He was way older than me, but still young, maybe in his mid or late twenties, at most very early thirties. Stray greasy strands of hair fell into his dark, dangerously alert eyes with burning green flecks in them. His face had a strong, angular bone structure and stubble growing against his sharp chin, all things considered the guy was gorgeous like a certain Shadow Fang I knew, but there was something about him I couldn't quite place.

He's visibly exhausted, Lord knows how long he's been bulleting through the harsh forest but he's amped with all the adrenaline pumping wildly in him and just like that I realize why he seems so familiar, of course I'd recognize him… It's his traits and predatory air that I recognize! He's just like the guys, only I have no idea who he is and now I've seen his face!

His sporadic gaze shoots in all directions, making mental notes of his surroundings. Quickly I divert my eyes, hoping I can pretend like I've seen jack-shit about him. Little by little, I reach my fingers into the side of my bag and fish out the switchblade Seth gave me when I turned 13. Flicking it open silently, I hide it against my wrist just like he taught me to do. I might be overreacting but let's call this guy Mr. Menacing. _Because this guy freaked me the fuck out, I knew what guys on the other side of the law looked like and he was definitely one of them! _

He hastily glances over his shoulder, confirming my suspicions about him running from or to God knows what. He let's go of my upper arm unaffectedly, his face is expressionless but his gaze still holds the dark, mysterious and calculating ire from whatever it is that he's left behind him during his race as he stares into the distance.

Now that I'm looking down, I see scratches on his hands as they leave me, a lot of them are ripped open in places from the trees and dotted with blood, there are tears and pulls in his clothes with damp, mud smears from the forest as well. The one thing that catches my attention the most though, is a tattoo on the index finger of his right hand. Three small, rectangular strokes, none of them matching in length or width or even balanced in a straight line for that matter. The skin from between said finger and his thumb is red and a little blistered, my mind immediately flashes me image after image of him regularly firing a gun with that very hand. I stop myself from thinking any further, fisting the blade tighter in my hand I force myself to stay calm.

I can feel him turn back around to my direction, but he still doesn't pay any mind to my presence, he's looking above my head into the distance of where he was running before I crashed him. My breath catches waiting for his next move…. Being kidnapped by Edward is one thing, being taken hostage because I've seen too much by a perfect stranger is a completely other! To my utter relief he isn't bothered with me, he's seems to have got his bearings sorted because he slips past me and bolts like lightning again, no sign of the fatigue I know he's feeling visible as he runs.

Everything happens so fast, mere seconds pass and the whole encounter is over with a cow-boyish nod from the guy as he flies down the forest in the general direction of the river with an out of breath, '_Thanks_', called at me over his shoulder, rough and condescendingly through his ragged breathing.

_Thanks for what?_ I couldn't care less. I exhale a heavy gulp of air and follow suit but I run in the opposite direction of him, clutching onto the blade for dear life.

_Never fucking walking this way again!_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

My trip home after that encounter was in a word; _fast._

I got in and slammed the door behind me so quickly that if I'd been auditioning for Speedy Gonzales I'd win the part against Speedy himself.

I slide the latch into place and turn all the locks, bolting the door shut. Trying in vain to calm my ragged breathing, I check again to make sure the door is locked securely, and stand on my tip toes and peek through the glass to make sure no one is lurking outside.

Dad's not home and that unsettles me for the first time since I was a little kid. The house is creepy silent and vacant, leaving my imagination much room to run wild. The perfect setting for a horror movie if this guy were to show up.

Sprinting up to my room, paranoid as hell, I shoot a quick glance at the front yard to check for suspicious activity, and then I remember I'm in the Chief of Polices' house, and find myself calming down, _fractionally_.

Dragging a hand through my hair roughly, I slip the switchblade into my pocket and jog towards dads' balcony, grabbing the hall phone on the way with unsteady fingers. I shake out my hands, clenching them into a fist and releasing, trying to calm down but nothing works. I dig into my hoodie for my Marlboro and come up short. Patting myself down, I still find nothing. Then I suddenly recall the guy in the forests afterthought, '_thanks'_.

He must've pocketed my pack when he steadied me.

In any usual case I would be annoyed. Ticked the hell off. But in this instance I don't care that he not only stole my pack, but also gallingly had the balls to thank me for it. I'm just happy he left as a happy-camper. It's better than having pissed him off. This way he's got one less reason to follow me even though I was privy to the fact that he was in the forest and I'd probably seen his face. I'm happy. I'm happy. I'm happy!

Who'm I kidding? I'm not happy!

I'm alone at home! I don't know when dad's going to be back! The Wolves are in South Bend! And I bumped into a stranger that was clearly on the run and therefore probably did _not_ want to be seen! _I'm freaked the fuck out!_

As it stands, I'm at my wits end but any semblance of what's left of my nerves is shot to hell when I see someone with a black hood over their head walk by my neighbor's patio. I shriek like a banshee, my heart hammering against my ribcage as I force myself to calm the fuck down. I grip the blade firmly in my hand, backing away from the glass slide door only to realize it's actually my neighbor out there emptying out his trash when he turns back to his house and I see his face.

"_Fucking hell!_" I yell and grab the phone tighter. Image after image of the guy plays in my head again and my mind runs off to Edward. I have no idea why but it does. I swallow thickly and dial the first number I can think of with blood pounding thunderously in my head and for some reason it's not my father's…

"_Cullen."_

His voice is gruff but I can still feel the velvet undertones caress my ear. Cold and precise, he's in gang mode. I stall, immediately regretting calling. "Hey…"

"_Bella?_"

His voice loses the dark edge and I realize he hadn't looked at the call when he answered.

"Sorry are you busy?" I ask. It's a dumb question because he obviously is, I can hear the gunning of engines, yells of guys in the background and then his footsteps against concrete as I presume he walks away.

"_Nah._"

He dismisses harshly getting straight to the point.

"_What's wrong?_"

It completely throws me that he knows something's wrong with only a handful of irrelevant words exchanged between us. "Nothing," I find myself lying for his sake more than mine, "Think you could pick me up earlier please?"

"_Yeah. Where are you?_"

As he asks me the question I hear a car start up.

"_What's up?_"

Again I lie. "I just don't want to be alone," keeping my voice even and calm I go on, "I'm at home— Charlie's." I clarify, he doesn't wait for me to go on.

Deep, silky and commanding, his voice cuts me off as the roaring engine grows louder

"_Sit tight. I'm on my way._"

And then the line goes dead.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I'm now in my room seated at my workstation, stripped down to a pair of denim shorts and a grey fitted t-shirt because I'm feeling so hot from anxiety that it's making me nauseous.

I flick the switchblade in my hand slowly, and chew the life out of my nails when in almost no time at all, I hear a door creak open downstairs. I freeze and grip the knife in a firm hold as my room door follows.

"_Jesus fucking Christ Edward! Some warning please!_" I scream and throw a handful of pencils at him from my desk. _Son of a bitch! My poor heart will never bloody forgive him!_

He laughs under his breath eyeing the switchblade in my other hand. "You were going to butter me to death?" he deadpans, with a quizzical look.

"Ha!" I choke out as the adrenaline slowly eases away. I'm so relieved that I'm not alone I seriously want to hug him but I stop myself not sure how I'm supposed to act around him since you know… yesterda— Ahhh and now I'm smiling again? You'd seriously think I wasn't even me anymore, that's how much I'm smiling these days.

He looks dangerous and glorious, all shrouded in mystery covered head to toe in black. "You've clearly never tasted my cooking." I retort.

His eyes dance with amusement as he steps up to me and gently removes the blade from my clenched fist.

"Nice," he appraises the knife flicking it fast between his fingers, then his eyes lift to me, his head still lowered his brow cocks in question, "Thought nothin' was wrong?"

"It's nothing." I let go of a huge breath. Honestly! From the very core of my being! I'm thrilled that I'm not alone. I want to hug him but I don't. "Can we please just go?"

His face hardens right before my very eyes. His jaw tense and eyes cold. I'm seeing the gangster in him unleashed and it makes me back pedal immediately. He grabs my arm holding me firmly in place.

"_Isabella what's wrong?_"

My eyes grow to saucers at my full name. "Edward noth—"

"Bella, I swear to God if you lie to me—," he cuts off his words but the threat is ringing loud and clear in the air. "Tell me what's fucking wrong."

It's no longer a question. His eyes are fixed and I can visibly see how much of effort he's putting into keeping his temper at bay.

My pulse hammers loudly causing my lip to quiver slightly when I answer. He looks to it then directs his eyes back to mine only a fraction softer than before. Telling me he's not backing off so get the fuck on with the show.

"I was walking home and I saw something," I go for vague hoping he'll miss it.

He doesn't. His look tells me to go on, his veins creeping angrily along his neck up to temple. "If you don't tell me I can't fix it." he practically hisses.

"There's nothing to—"

He shuts his eyes, agitated. And I decide against completing that sentence.

"I'm just overreacting, Edward." I grab his hand, hoping it'll have the same effect it did yesterday but it doesn't.

His eyes fly open burning brightly, the storm in his jade oceans are in torrent and his body is rigid and stiff, holding himself back. I bite down my panic and try and figure out a way to down play everything but still be truthful.

"I just saw this guy while I was walking home and it freaked me out a bit. He didn't even do anything," I shake my head with fervor to emphasize my point, not realizing that I'm shooting my mouth off, "But he just shocked me cause he appeared out of nowhere in the forest. And he was running like he had the devil on his tail. I think he'd been there for a while—"

"Bella describe this guy?" His voice cuts in.

I shut up and stare at him slightly confused at the curiousness burning in his eyes. That sure as hell wasn't the reaction I was expecting.

He places his hands on my shoulders lowering himself to my eye level his voice drops to a soother level. "What did he look like babe?"

There's a 180 for mood swings if I ever saw one. "Er?" I swallow not knowing whether this is a question I should answer.

"I'm not going to do anything." He promises in a way to calm me down. His eyes are intense trying to get me to open my mouth.

"I didn't see too much." Chewing on the insides of my cheek I try and gather any valuable information I can for him because he looks like he really wants to know. "He was tall, 'bout a foot or more taller than me," my head cranes up from Edward's chest to his messy hair, "kinda like your height. He was breathing really heavy, like he'd been running for a while. He was covered in dirt and rain too. I couldn't see his face too well cause he had a hood on. I think his eyes were dark?" I rake my brain for confirmation on that because I could've very well have imagined the green flecks in them that I'd seen due stress or my near fatal case of Edward-on-the-brain.

He's paying careful attention to every word out my mouth, his mind a thousand miles away, a calculating expression on his face. "Anything else?" he coaxes looking at me patiently for more information.

"OH!" I gasp.

His eyes turn darker then, he's paying closer attention for something he hopes to hear that will help him with whatever mental dilemma he's got going on in his head.

"He had a tattoo!" I say remembering it.

"What was it?" he asks earnestly, now a brilliant gleam in his dark green eyes.

"It was on his hand! His finger!" I explain.

His grip tightens and a lopsided grin forms on his face. And I feel a smile creep across mine because I've apparently said something worthwhile! _Wow I'm turning into an idiot! What the hell Bella?_

I lose the smirk and continue in a mature manner. At least I try to. "It was odd, three random thin rectangles."

His broad, rough hands cup my head cradling it between them, as he lowers his head smacking his lips to mine once, hard, eagerly and backing up to look me in the eye.

"Babe, I need you to not tell anyone what you saw 'kay?" his voice is intentionally soothing. I gape at him with an O formation on my mouth. _Why? _"No one at all."

"_O_—kay?" it comes out as a question because I'm more than a little flabbergasted. Then I take a breath and set my face like I usually do with the Wolves when I cover for them, and nod my head in confirmation.

He looks at me a little longer making sure I understand then he kisses me lightly on the forehead and it sets my body on fire because it's so different. Of course I'm going to question him about it. _Later._ For now I wanted to wait till he was more settled in his mood.

"Good girl. C'mon," he slips an arm around my waist holding me against his side as we walk out my room.

Absentmindedly he slips his free hand into his back pocket and flips open his phone. He dials without looking at the screen and holds it against his ear waiting for a beat before talking in Italian to whoever's on the other end, I figure it's either James or Jasper because from his tone I highly doubt he's talking to Rose. When he's done he grins at me and kisses my forehead lightly again before I get into the car parked down the drive.

"Hey is this one new?" I ask noticing that this isn't the car he fetched me in yesterday.

He sniggers backing us out too fast for it to be safe. Well at least that's what I think. He looks all too in control as he does it. "This one's mine," he answers flipping us round and burning rubber down the road.

I run my hand over the dash, it's smooth and vibrating from the feral hum of the engine under my palm. I can feel his eyes on me the entire time. My eyes dart to him and I'm surprised that he's looking ahead at the road while he shifts gear and is still somehow super aware of my every move.

"I like it." my voice is husky and honest, and I'm not sure if I'm answering him or me.

He smirks, "Me too."

He accelerates and I watch him, taking note of every detail like I'd be brokenhearted if I miss any of it.

"Whose car was the other one?" I ask because today I want to hear him speak while we're driving.

I watch his flashing eyes as it scans the road, the predetermined movements of his body as he maneuvers us at high speeds like its second nature to him. My eyes are drinking in everything and I know he can feel it, his Adams apple bobs as he speaks and I feel my heart tighten. His voice deep and velvety, his eyes dark and mysterious, never looking away from the road as he shoots amber light after amber light making it across a heartbeat before it switches to red.

"That one I was working on for someone. Consider it mine on loan," he grins, a wicked glint in his eyes telling me there's more to that story.

"Did you boost it?" I ask before my filter can kick in. I mentally smack myself and look at him from the curtain of my hair to gauge his reaction.

There's blatant amusement burning in his eyes. "No," he says and I can tell he's putting some effort into not laughing.

I'm just happy he's not upset.

"Not that one." His grin turns devilish at that and I gape at him. He licks his lips and chuckles under his breath. "These things have got to stop shocking you." Swooping down he crashes his lips to mine and slips his tongue into my mouth, the car stays perfectly on course. My hands instinctively fly to the wheel even though my head stays locked to him. He tastes like cinnamon, mint and smoke. He pulls back and smirks lopsided at me. "You're the first person who's ever gotten this close to driving _my _car." He sounds incredulous.

My eyes fly to my hands and I pull them off quickly. His hands clamp down on mine holding them against the wheel.

"I like it," he forces my hands under one of his and reaches for my seatbelt, releasing it.

I hear the strap slide fast back into place along the door but I can't take my eyes off our hands.

"Get on."

I look at him wide eyed, not catching what he means. "Huh? 'Get on' what?"

He looks to his lap and I blush six different shades of red. My eyes practically fall out their sockets. He laughs under his breath.

"My lap Bella. We'll work on _that_ later." He explains his eyes dancing with amusement when I flush brighter. His free hand wraps around my waist dragging me along him until I'm thrown on his thighs.

"Edward! Are you crazy? We're gonna crash!" I'm yelling at him but he appears completely unfazed.

Leaning back in his seat, his breath blowing warm against my neck making my hairs stand on end. I can feel every inch of his toned body stretched against mine. It's highly intoxicating and I have no idea how he expects us to get out of this alive.

"Just relax Piccola (baby)." He whispers quiet against my ear.

His hands slide mine against the smooth wheel of the very powerful machine we're in. His arms are a steel cage of firm toned delicious muscle on either side of me as they rest on mine at the wheel. Under my ass and along my leg I feel the tough hard muscle of his thigh move as he presses down against the clutch. My heart is pumping blood wildly and I want to moan so badly but I bite down on my lip and stare at the road as we speed through it. My breathing catches when he pulls me tighter against him so that he can maneuver my hand down to the gear shift. He locks his fingers around mine and exerts just the right amount of force so that I can smoothly feel the car shift into fourth. If anything, it feels infinitely more powerful under me now. His breath at my neck, his gaze burning, his body guiding mine, it's erotic. I can feel my eyes dilate, wetness pooling between my legs, my head rolls back onto his shoulder, my gaze locked on the road. My breaths come in gasps and I automatically tighten my grip against the wheel, his hands stay light on mine allowing me to do as I please.

His breathing is heavy but controlled against me. I can feel him watch my every move, his emerald stormy orbs scorching my skin, making me break into a hot smoldering sweat. He licks his lips and I feel his pointed tongue graze the overly sensitive skin of my neck, lapping up a bead as it trails down in a cold line. I shiver and squirm against him involuntarily and his knuckles turn white against the wheel taking control of it while I slip.

He chuckles, his breath dancing against the wet skin making me moan. "Hold on baby." He instructs in a hoarse whisper. "You got it. Look ahead."

My eyes follow through with the command, I grab the wheel tighter and I feel him press down on the accelerator beneath me and we fly across the road just as the light goes red. The car lifts off the ground, jolting us as it touches down again, rocketing ahead with immaculate ease.

I squeal crazily in his lap, smiling and laughing my head off, it feels so thrilling! Exhilarating! I wonder what sex feels like because people like having it so much it's probably the same right? I feel him grin against my neck, breathing in deep. I feel the wetness in my underwear again. I wonder if he feels what I feel, not the wetness, the _want_ that's coursing through me. He feeds of everything I do. Then slowly start to understand that I've maybe, just maybe, that I've got it wrong… It's him… _It's like he wants me to feel what he feels..._

"You like driving," I pant. It's a statement not a question because I don't know how to deal with what I've just realized about us. It thrills me and scares me at the same time. He feels the same, he just wanted me to recognize it as well.

"_Baby I like a lotta things,_" he responds, pushing me against his body harder with a hand flat on my abdomen and spinning the wheel under the open palm of his other one.

I slide against him as we make a sharp right, his hand back on the gear shift from my waist. We cut across the road, tires squealing and he chuckles when I laugh cause I'm thoroughly ecstatic when he places my hands back on the wheel once we're facing a straight road again. His hands guide mine and I lean back. Growing accustomed to _more _than just the car…

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Adrenaline is pumping wild through my body when we pull up to Nell' Ombra. With a huge grin on my face I turn back to look at him. He sniggers, amused by my obvious glee induced high.

_I JUST DROVE EDWARDS CAR!_

_ON HIS LAP!_

As we jump out I realize the restaurants closed. I look at him confused and he shakes his head, telling me not to ask or not to worry, I'm not sure. It's my hand that reaches for his this time as we round the corner, walking into the area he parked at yesterday. He locks his fingers naturally with mine. I see rows of cars and bikes inside now that it's better lit. There are also people inside. The ones I can see are all dressed similarly.

I notice James, Jasper, Caius and Laurent near the entrance of the underground parking. There's a cloud of smoke around them from whatever they're smoking and Laurent disappears on his bike with a package tucked into his jacket just before we make it to them.

"_The fuck—_She just touched the Charger?" I hear James laugh boisterously, his attitude intrigued. He morphs his face into exaggerated disbelief before tilting his head and grinning devilishly. He whistles low. "The brother with no strings, and a chick's gunning his ride! Jazz man, I need another hit of the new fucking shit, player I think I just lost my muthafucking mind!"

Jasper takes a long pull and releases the smoke through his nose in two heavy streams. "I see it too, Cacciatore. Shit must've fucking blown my mind," he speaks evenly, matching James tone as he hands him a blunt but his blue eyes continue to stare me down, laughing under his breath when I shield myself from him by partially ducking behind his cousin.

Edward doesn't seem to care about anything. He flips them off casually with the hand not in mine and reaches for a beer from Caius where he squats on the ground fiddling with something mechanical looking.

"My job complete?" he asks in a deep voice after swallowing deep.

Again I'm transfixed with his Adams-apple. His entire presence is commanding when he looks at them, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The hair at the back of my neck stands on edge as I look up at him from my hiding place.

"_We're _through." James answers, leaning against the wall one foot braced against it, he gestures to the three of them. "All up to Emmett and Laurent now."

Edward nods satisfied with that answer. "Good. We're fucking on tomorrow. I want no fuck ups."

The others nod in understanding. He slips his hand around to draw me forward. "C'mon."

"Hi Bella." Jasper calls as I pass, his head lazily lolling back and craning against the wall to follow us.

James shakes his head, chuckling at his antics but does the same thing when I pass him. Sobering his expression, a feigned straight-face, but with mirth heavy in his dangerous equally blue eyes. "Hi Bella."

It's intentionally menacing with a hidden mixture of teasing. I grab Edward a bit tighter and he chuckles, as do they, even Caius joins.

I wave a salute hello with the back of my hand over my shoulder and continue walking. As we dip further down I see a few more people.

"Open her up!" Edward yells ahead of us and I see Demetri, yeah I think that's his name, swing open the door leading up to Nell' Ombra and step in, followed by a few more people.

"Why's the place closed?" I ask him softly.

He leans his head down to mine, "We're not opening till late tonight."

"Why?"

Still leading us forward he grins and answers, "Today's an off day. We'll close shop till I take care of some shit."

"Be more vague please." I look at him scrutinizing and he grins.

"There's a job. A big one. _My _kind of job," he places emphasis on the word. "Most of the prep is done. Two of my guys just need to smooth over a couple of details and 'til they get back Nell' Ombra's the safe house. Shit's gonna get real either tomorrow or the day after." He looks at me noting my reaction. "That's all I can say for right now 'kay?"

I've got a practiced blank face and mute nod for occasions such as these. I've used it on the Wolves too many times for me not to have perfected it.

He squeezes my hand as we walk up the stairs. "Good girl. No work tonight. It's all fun."

I take huge breath to calm my nerves at his low tone when he said that. As we step through the door I see the people that walked in before us. Tanya's one of them. Without thinking I turn and my steel, hard gaze collides with Edward's uncaring one.

"She's here with Kate," he speaks into my hair kissing the top as if reading my mind.

_Great! Now who the fuck is Kate!_

My eyes grow large shocked at my own thoughts. _Whoa Bella, claws in girl!_ I nod at him like its no big deal. He doesn't buy it but he doesn't voice it. Still gripping my hand he walks ahead of me into the establishment pulling me with him. All eyes zero in on us. I keep my eyes on his back as we walk, our bodies close. It's a comforting gesture.

The girl on the sofa next to Tanya is the picture of a trophy girl, kind of like Evil Blondie herself. Scantily dressed, proper make-up and manicured red claws for nails, she's dressed the same as a lot of girls in the area. She's pretty and from the looks of it she's close to Tanya. I find that weird because from the way she eyes me, her plucked arched brows rising to her hairline, I can tell they're both after the same thing. Most of the females are in fact. From the way she watches me it's clear she's heard of me. And it's not hard to tell she wants what I'm currently holding onto… Edward. I can see it clear as day in the way her eyes dart to him and her head tilts to the side. She raises her glass to her red Maybelline glossed lips and darts her eyes away bitterly at what's going on before her dark blue orbs, she downs the entire contents in a gulp and then glares at me.

_So that's Kate then._

What I wouldn't give to scratch her eyes out. And I will, _gladly_, if the opportunity ever presents itself! I wasn't affiliated with the Grey Wolves all my damn life and friggin helpless. I knew how to throw down when push came to shove. A girl I could definitely take. _Especially that one!_

Music's blasting, drinks are moving across the place, there's a guy perched at a table he's covered in piercings and leather, tattooing something on Jaspers arm, while in almost every other corner are guys rolling or smoking insane amounts of weed or doing some other shit. The place is insane.

Edward continues walking, dragging me to his office and shutting the door loudly behind us. I'd laugh if I had a moment to breathe because the in the blink of an eye he slams me against the door. His mouth is hot and hungry against mine before I can scream. Unyielding and burning with passion. I moan into his kiss and he growls pulling me hard against him. I can feel his rock hard dick straining against his jeans under his baggy t-shirt. He growls at me snapping his teeth at my lips.

"You fuck up my control you know that." He hisses into my mouth almost angrily.

I feel an inferno burn between my legs, it's uncomfortable and I need more. More of him. I love that he's like this. For some foreign reason after seeing the way Kate, Tanya and a few of the other women look at him I _needed _him like this. I'm self admittedly jealous and I simply freaking love that Tanya and fucking Kate are on the _other _side of this door locked out from our world.

I wrap my arms around his neck and lift to my tip toes so I can lick his pink moist lips. He hisses in warning and I laugh huskily against his jaw. He knows he does the same thing to me. "So you have control issues and now it's my fault?" I drawl my tease.

He lifts his head back and laughs low, his hands slide to my ass grabbing the flesh and hoisting me up against him. Telling me loud and clear my jab about his controlling nature did not go unnoticed. "Baby, you've got no idea." He squeezes my ass possessively.

I lean my forehead against his, enjoying being with him like this. His walls so close to being completely down and the cougars of Forkseria along with the untamable bitches they keep in the company of, all safely behind the two-way mirror wall of his office ensuring their claws can't reach him.

_Oh God! Seriously Bella? What's going on with me? _

"What you thinking so hard about?" he asks casually his voice raspy and his gaze still hungry.

I can feel my face heat. "Nothing." I say innocently.

"Right." He scoffs with a grin.

I feel a buzzing against my thigh, he shuts his eyes in annoyance but lowers me to my feet. I watch as he gets out his cell and answers it without looking at the screen yet again.

"Go," he speaks into the receiver. "The fuck—," he raises his voice after the other person speaks.

_Christ, is he always so rough?_

I drink in every detail about him as he walks towards his desk. Leaning over he grabs a fistful of files, spreading them unceremoniously on the top. Clad head to toe in black with his gold dog-tags hanging half out around his neckline from our heated make out, he looks scandalously striking.

My eyes run along the room, I see the dartboard he and Jasper were at the day I ran off and I walk over to it. He told me I have 'free reign' in the restaurant just like Rosalie does but I still don't know if I can ever use that privilege. I turn back and find his piercing eyes on me. Something flickers in them when I walk back without touching the board. I can't understand the intensity of his gaze but he's still on the call so it's not like we're going to get into it or anything.

He sits on the huge comfy looking rotating black leather chair at his desk. His frame tense, as he searches through files. "If he's there then there's something he's muthafucking moving towards. Find out what!" he barks into the receiver, his face is deadly, he looks exactly like he did the night he fought the Wolves. He growls into the phone again. His jaw clenched and his vein ticking away in his temple. His hair falls into his eyes as he searches through document after document. "King knows muthafucking everything," he sneers it with almost pride. Dark and cunning he goes on, "If he let her go then chances are he recognized my girl," he says absentmindedly, holding a file between his clenched sharp white teeth and using his hands to flip through another. Finding what he wants he drops them along side each other on the desk. "He wanted word to get back to me that he's in there."

My ears perk up at this. My heart flutters at his words but my mind is attuned with gang business. He knows the guy in the forest. King, the name rings a bell but I can't for the life of me recall from where I've heard it before. Then it clicks I heard it in the conversation with him and Emmett.

"Then find out." he snaps, his hand in a tight fist atop the table. He stares at something there. Working a puzzle in his mind until suddenly it's solved. He grins down at the second file. "He's coming back." He lifts up the file staring at it like its gold, a devilish glint in his eyes. "Forget it," he dismisses whoever's on the line. "Get back." He orders calmly. "Call Emmett in too. Shit goes down tomorrow."

The phone snaps shut and when he looks up it's like he forgot I was there at all.

My face is an open book. I've got more questions for him than I'm sure he wants to answer. He chuckles loudly at the expression I'm wearing and leans back in his chair. Lounging he laces his fingers against the back of his head and tilts it as he looks at me. He's baiting me. He wants to see if I'll voice them.

I won't. I _can't_. I'm hit with a sudden revelation.

"I'm dating a gangster."

He seems thoroughly amused at the words that slip out of my mouth because we both know I didn't mean to actually say it out loud. I know gangs. But never and I mean _never_, had I ever thought I'd find myself in this position with a member of one, let alone the leader of a rival one!

"Really, what's his name?" he quips. My mouth snaps shut and I gawk at him with a scowl. He snickers, a huge grin on his face. "C'mon I need you to keep something."

I watch him curiously as he reaches back into the drawer and retrieves a blade, it looks different to the one I have.

"You know how to use it right?" he asks, I nod so he goes on, "This one's easier to maneuver." He flicks his wrist and the sharp blade flicks out. It catches and sparks in a star shape as he spins it in the beam of light coming in through the two-way mirror from the restaurant. "And see here," he runs his finger along the spine, I nod with interest, "it's jagged. When you stab, it'll rip and haul flesh as you pull out. Causes more damage. Ridiculously painful." He flicks it close and holds it out to me. "No one will have the balls to pull it out their own body. Buys more time." He completes darting his eyes to me from under his lashes to see if I understand what he's explained so far.

"Who's King? And aren't we moving fast?" I deadpan looking at the blade as I take it from him.

He grins impressed when I flick it out then back in one fairly quick movement. Probably shouldn't mention where I learnt that from.

He smirks laughing with his eyes. "Royce King. He's not someone you should be worried 'bout 'kay. Forget everything about that, unless you're with me." It's not a question. I'm surprised he answers me at all let alone honestly. Then he beats me at my game with the second bit as well. "Bella, technically we've been 'dating' for almost a week now, Cappuccinetto," he says smugly, his stance still remaining nonchalant.

"That!" I yell surprising myself at how passionate I sound.

He looks startled and _thoroughly_ amused when I throw back my head and point my finger at him like a crazy woman. _Bet he regrets giving me that knife now huh? _

"_That _right there!" I say with fervor, "What does it mean?"

He watches me from where he's reclined and laughs, loudly, the sound throaty and deep. A brilliant smile, rarely seen by any soul lighting up his face_. Glad my frustration amuses you Cullen but try answering my question. _I walk up to him and perch myself on the table top in front of him like I mean business and give him a, _'Well?'_, look. Leaning back further in his chair relaxed, he sniggers but humors me anyway. I'm grateful.

_What else can I do to scare Edward Cullen? Nothing? _Exactly.

Moving forward leaning between my now spread legs, his hands run up my thighs possessively until they settle over my shorts on my ass. It's sexy but the second I meet his gaze it feels more like, intimate. "It _means_ little cappuccino."

That wasn't nearly as dirty as I thought it would be. I'm sure my face scrunches up. "Like the drink?"

He licks his lips his eyes turn darker I feel undressed under his gaze as it runs up me quickly from my bare thighs, to my torso, up my covered breasts that lie at his eye level right before his head, all the way to my face like he's seeing the whole world right there. " _Definitely _like the drink," he says.

I blush and he chuckles letting me know he's teasing. Satisfied with my reaction he leans forward his nose pushing against the cotton of my shirt and burying his face between my breasts. He tilts his head to the side and bites down on the underside of the left one, I feel immediate wetness between my legs. He nibbles and pulls and my thighs automatically close around him, latching to his chest and holding him there. His large hands tighten instinctively on my ass as a result. He growls into my chest, biting down harder making sure to leave a mark that I'm sure will match the other one. I'm _painfully _filled with lust… It's unfamiliar and I don't know how to handle it.

He pulls away and brings up one hand, brushing his fingers over my face, moving some loose strands behind my ear. Looking into my darkened eyes and not realizing that the way he looks at me makes me feel him _so _much more than his burning touch does. There's a wet rim of his teeth marks on my t-shirt turning the grey to black and it makes him smirk.

"Vampire tendencies?" I tease, forcing myself not to look away.

He raises a challenging brow. Mischief burning in his naturally menacing eyes. His voice drops down to a huskily low level. "_Yeah,_"

As he speaks his hands descend torturously slow down my thighs making sure I'm super aware of the movement. His eyes never leaving mine. They move back upwards but drag under my shorts this time.

"I want to _eat_ you alive," he watches me gasp with utmost interest, his eyes dark and intense, drinking in my every reaction to his touch, his words, his voice, his _being_. I moan low, a blush forming as it happens. "_Suck_ you dry."

I drop my gaze and bite my lips hard together to keep quiet as his hands reach my panties. He presses down on the flesh of my thighs moving my weight up with no effort at all. His arms are strong and flexed beneath me. His large rough piano fingered hands dipping into the fabric. The movement so fluid I picture myself being his favorite instrument. Gaze locked on mine he continues his journey, dragging his hands against the bare skin of my ass, hands clutching the flesh, inner wrists sliding just barely away from my front lips, arms thick under my thighs, it torture. It's by far the most intimately anyone's ever touched me. His hands grab my ass firmly jerking my body forward, closer to him and making my moan sing out loud for his ears when my soaked neglected front slams against his rock hard chest.

"_Fuck._ _You_. _Senseless._" he hisses.

My eyes rapidly dilate. A wanton need possessing me with such ferocity it shakes me to the very core of my soul. He leans back giving me room, predicting my movements! I fling myself off the table. His hands still in their place at my ass sustain my movements. He grabs me hard against him, making sure I slide slowly down his chest, teasing me with the friction it provides against my throbbing lady bits as they graze each and every one of the rippling abs on his glorious body until I'm settled in his lap. Legs wide open, thighs clutching at his sides like his body's my life source. His lips crash against mine, brutal and devouring. Our heads dipping this way and that, not being able to get close enough.

His tongue flicks out telling me to open my mouth wider. I listen. His head tilts and his tongue delves into my mouth in a way it never has before. It's deeper and more sensual. Wrapping against mine and pulling it into his mouth. He's so good at this. My body taps into its latent instincts and moves against him. _Desperate to be closer to him_. Grinding into him, he cups my ass tightly, biting and scraping his teeth along my tongue as he guides my body lower.

I don't know what's making me do this but I can't for the life of me think to stop it. I can't think at all! He draws me closer, pressing me to him, knowing exactly what I want. I can feel him hard and straining against his jeans. He growls when I grind right into him now. It feels like I've been struck by lightning when my overly sensitized wet flesh hidden beneath my drenched panties and shorts feels the friction he's providing.

"Oh. My. God." I whisper breathily against his lips.

I feel him smirk, kissing me again, hard but slower. Pulling my lips and sucking on them, bruising it before rolling me into his dick harder when I mewl into his mouth. He knows my body better than I do. His breathes are as heavy as mine between kisses. His tongue snaking back into my mouth every chance it can get.

"Relax your legs." He commands his voice husky.

My head stays attached to his, too lost in the kiss to comprehend what he's saying. He kisses me back and I feel my heart swell to twice its size because I know again he does it just to let me have my way. Because I can't help myself, he takes the lead for me.

His one hand lifts me lightly off him bunching the flesh of my ass between his fingers. I whine at the loss of contact when I can't feel his cock strained jeans between my legs causing him to chuckle into my mouth. Scraping his teeth across my tongue again. I don't have time to feel embarrassed at my whimper because as his teeth reaches the tip of my tongue, his other hands pulls forward. I scream into his mouth as the pads of his fingers rub and drag across the bare wet flesh of my lower lips. Telling me in advance what he intends on doing, his eyes never leave my face the entire time. I feel myself get impossibly wetter.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ MA content available on my journal and TWCS, info at the end .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

Leaning against him I feel a million different emotions coarse through me all of them euphoric. I tip my head back to sneak a look at him and feel myself sway. His eyes are almost pitch black with lust as he watches me grab his shoulders for support because I'm shaking so bad.

"You're muthafucking gorgeous you know that?"

I blush, his voice is husky but dead serious his eyes burning with fire as he speaks. He slips his fingers out of me slowly. I whimper at the loss, he smirks crookedly at me. My brazen gaze follows his glistening fingers as they lift to his mouth, his bruised blood filled lips wrapping around them and licking them off swiftly, easily, as if it's the most natural thing in the world before pulling them out. I blush, I can't describe what he does to my mind. "Cappuccinetto," he rocks us both on the chair, slipping a red hoodie I'm sure belongs to him over my head and down my body as he waits for me to calm down.

My breathing is still all over the place. I slowly come back down from my high. As I become more lucid I want to hide my burning face from his gaze, realizing what we just did. He smirks in amusement, his gaze coloring my cheeks all the way to my chest a brilliant red rivaling the shade of the hoodie as I slide off his lap on shaky legs and walk around to sit on the other side of the table. There's a sated feeling in my core, it feels marvelous. The hoodie is so big it covers me to mid-thigh and I have to fold it so that it doesn't look like I've got nothing on beneath it.

He lets me walk away knowing that I'm not going far. The thought alone makes me smile. Perching myself on the desk I look out the restaurant, free of patrons but still buzzing with activity. There's so much smoke in some corners that it looks like a smoke screen. I laugh under my breath at the thought.

Jasper's at the far end where he sat with James and Caius yesterday, his tattoo is being taped up and he's smoking something too, large puffs of smoke forming a lazy huge cloud around him. James and Caius are walking towards said table, a fistful of beers clutched between their fingers. Caius hands one to Jasper, and Demetri walks over passing them a pipe, he snatches one of the beers too and collapses unceremoniously in a chair at the next table.

"God, just how much do you guys smoke?" I ask turning back to Edward with a smirk.

He grins and slips the files off his table, dumping them into the drawer. "A lot. What about you?"

It's a loaded question, I smile sweetly at his raised, challenging brow, and shake my head. "Me? I deal, I don't smoke." I deadpan.

A gust of dark laughter erupts from his chest. "Fuck— You're a piece of work."

I turn back to the restaurant when his gaze shifts to it. Emmett and Laurent are back walking towards the group at the end and Edward is watching a brown bag Muscleman's holding with great interest.

My gaze drifts to the other end. I see Kate, staring hard at the door of the office willing it with her mind to open. I feel a spark go off.

"Who is she?"

Edward's attention snaps back to me from his gang, "Who?"

I dart my eyes towards the glass at Kate _still_ staring at the goddamn door!

He acknowledges her with very little interest. His eyes come back to me, brow raised in question. "No one." I jump off his table and on instinct he's up to, ready to chase if I run. "She's no one." He reiterates calculatedly calm from across the table.

Arms folded, I stare at him. The way she's staring at that door, she must be someone!

"Did you sleep with her?" my tone is ferocious to my ears, he however reacts very little. I'm not sure why I asked the question so bluntly but I've never been involved with a guy before. This feeling of insecurity, jealousy, it's new to me, I can't process what I'm doing especially not after being that intimate with him.

His eyes blaze but his face remains expressionless. I see the muscles ticking in his jaw as he sets it tightly. I'm testing him. I couldn't care less because I have my answer. My anger fades and gives way to hurt. It hurts that he's been so close to someone. It hurts that she's had a part of him. I've just now realized something… I'm not the type to share. I'm possessive.

I feel his eyes on my face. Watching my reaction carefully, _intently_. His eyes still burning, his faces calms on the surface, he relaxes his jaw, softens his gaze and lowers his voice. It doesn't feel sweet or kind or magically romantic like the movies. No, it's saying, _'Bella don't…'_ It's classic Edward, he won't lie to me and he's hard and fierce even when he's trying not to be. It's so deeply imbedded in him because of his gang authority that it's like you have to be one of _those _people to catch it. One of the select few he'd ever bother even using it with. Further narrowed down to the individual themselves, if they're able to catch it at all, it's _that_ subtle!

"Bella, I've fucked lots of girls." He says suddenly, to the point, his tone is unapologetic.

My palms begin to sweat and I feel sick to my stomach. He's telling me a fact, something he can't change, and he wants me to know that. Part of me's grateful, as always, he isn't going to lie to me. It's a small part. The other part wishes he would lie to me. He's unnaturally quiet, only our breathing can be heard aside from the music outside the office. I lift my eyes up to him to find him watching me process what he's said so far. His eyes have turned so intense it threatens to blind me.

"Bella, none of them are you."

His hands are fisted at his side unsure of whether I'm going to bolt, he looks like he's ready to pounce if I do. His gaze is so ferocious that I lift my eyes back to him just feeling its burn on my skin. Edward's never going to wear his heart on his sleeve, he won't sugarcoat anything, he'll tell me everything straight and honest and let me deal with it my own way because it's the truth and he can't change it.

Everything I'll ever need to feel is found in his eyes. The depths of those intense green tortured orbs hold every answer you could ever want if only you took the time to read them. I know from them that he wants to say something to make it easier but he won't. He wants me to understand what he can't say. But behind it all in the blazing green flames he's telling me that even if I find that I can't understand that, _he's _not letting me go.

I gulp. I nod. He's still trying to gauge my reaction, seeing if I'm gonna run.

"Edwa—" I can't breathe. I stop and inhale slowly through my mouth. "Would you ever— I mean— With them— On me."

It sounds like garbage but he understands what I've asked. I can tell because his gaze turns hard as steel. Pissed off, beyond my comprehension.

"What do you think?" his voice is menacingly calm, words spoken through his teeth.

I flinch, it doesn't actually sound like a question. It doesn't sound like my question offended him. It sounds like my question made his blood boil.

His muscles tense, flexing unconsciously from the strain it's taking for him to remain still, veins protruding like a pulsing snake ready to strike. It's scary, I toy with the fabric of his hoodie tugging it closer when I break into gooseflesh.

"I told you." He grits his teeth. "_None. Of. Them. Were. Fucking. You._"

He's losing control, in a storm he strides past me, out the door and slamming it deafeningly as he goes. Everyone in the restaurant is too far gone to notice anything but I stare after him and see the shatterproof glass of the mirror rattle angrily from the force.

As I watch him walk towards his Shadow Fangs I realize I'm panting. Chest heaving, mouth gasping. He's just said it all in his fury. He answered me, without realizing it. Hiding behind his mask, his eyes told me what I wanted to know.

I stared out the glass at him. Edward Cullen, the thug who's never given a girl a second thought was breaking all his rules for me. He pursued me. He kept me. He _forcefully _kept me. Unwittingly, his actions had given me a title.

_Now it was my turn. But how far was I willing to go for him?_

Taking a deep breath I walked to the door grabbing the cold knob with a timid hand, I opened it and stepped out his office.

He was at the same table as James and the others. Sprawled on a long leather bench that lined the wall, elbows braced on the top of the backrest, head tipped against the wall facing the ceiling as he exhaled a deep cloud of smoke. It fit. He was seething.

Angry, _livid _with me and I didn't know how to calm him down. Saying I was sorry wasn't going to cut it. I wasn't sure what would? I didn't know him like _that _yet. But I was determined to.

I watched Tanya and Kate glance at him under their lashes while he remained engrossed in everything but them. Tanya for some reason was scared shitless of him ever since I ran out the other day but she still had a yearn hidden in her gaze. And Kate? Tanya now knew better but Kate showed blatant disregard. Her eyes drank him in, running down his body brazenly as he spoke to James, her entire body showing how pleased she was that he was alone.

Now I was furious. My eyes narrow to slits.

So, I may not know how to calm him down. I _seriously_ didn't like how they looked at him! I didn't know how to tell him everything I wanted to! But I sure as _hell _knew how to be Isabella Swan. So far he'd broken every rule for me and I decided right then I was willing to go _far_ for him, repercussions be damned! Two birds. One stone.

_I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend. Know me. Fear me. Hear me roar bitches._

"Hey!" I call out gesturing to the guy with heavy piercings as he steps away from their table.

When he turns I feel more than just his eyes move to me. From the burn on my skin I know one of the many pairs belongs to Edward. My Edward. Now I just need to let him know.

Keeping myself calm I hop onto the bar counter in his line of sight from across the room. "I'm next."

Chatters die out as I speak. More eyes on me. My blush doesn't make an appearance, I've got too much adrenaline coursing through me for it to stand a chance against my resolve.

Tattoo guy leers and walks over to me. He smirks condescendingly so I return it and he loses his because I'm in a mood. _Wise man._

"Whadya want sweetcheeks?" he asks, kinda skeptical like he thinks I'm gonna back down.

_Unlikely. _

Matching his leer, I make a point of ignoring every other presence in the room, _especially_ Edwards, but I make certain his bloody gaze stays on me.

I can feel it, heated and smoldering, curious as to what I'm doing but not going to stop me. I lick my lips, I picture him surrounded by smoke watching me with severe green eyes, his poise nonchalant because he's Edward. But once again I remind myself that I know how to be Bella. Then I smirk, because I'm about to pull an Edward.

Actions. No words.

Pulling up his hoodie, I drag the denim of my shorts as high as the material will allow me to, it stops just before the very top of my thigh. You can hear a pin drop now. Even though the music's still playing, no one seems to be speaking. Fighting against the urge to glare at Kate or Tanya and scream, _'Mine Bitches'_, I continue as if I couldn't care less about any other soul in the area.

Pointing to the skin of my upper thigh I speak directly to Tattoo guy but dart my eyes to Edward, locking them to his, "'_EC'. Right here._"

I watch with utter satisfaction as disbelief stretches across Edward's face, his eyes widen. I do an internal happy dance. My eyes never stray from his. He's completely still, legs apart, forearms braced on them, smoke releasing lazily out his mouth through his teeth in a huge cloud. His eyes look crazed under the surface. I can see it. It makes me grin.

I hear some gang members whistle. I can practically see the disbelief painted across the others in the room. But I couldn't care less about them. They better believe it.

His face relaxed, Edward's eyes grow darker as each moment passes while Tattoo guy preps sliding his hands into gloves.

"Color?" I look away from Edward to tattoo guy as he examines the area I pointed to.

"Green." I answer automatically, Edward's eyes. Edward's EC ink. It's like how I feel under his gaze. His eyes always burning at my skin, marking it. I watch the tattoo guy perched on a bar stool as he works. I want to enjoy this experience, it's thrilling in ways I never expected it to be now that it's actually happening. I don't want to miss a thing.

He takes out a tube from its package in his kit and inserts the end of it into the slot on the machine. Inserting a needle into the tube with precise practiced movements. He places rubber bands around the contraption to hold them in place.

Out of nowhere! And I mean no where! James cuts across my line of sight.

I spin my head automatically, my curiosity forcing the action.

Jasper's hot on his trail, their movements in sync.

They're ridiculously agile for people so high. Jasper places a hand on the counter top beside me and hops over lithely landing on the other side. His sneakers barely touch the ground before James tosses him the plug attached to the machine. He catches it one handed out the air, the gauze of his own tattoo unintentionally in my view as he does so and plugs it in. Both grinning, broad and wicked. It's lethal, they look sinister but they're thoroughly enjoying what I'm doing… or about to anyway.

I turn to Edward bewildered and I see the corner of his mouth twitch upwards. He silently chuckles, dark and impious. He hasn't moved an inch other than that smirk on his face. I shake my head at him but feel my own lip twitch. I turn back to the guy with the machine.

He connects the various cords for the pieces before the power snaps on and he presses down on the foot pedal. I stare transfixed as the tattoo needle freely buzzes up and down in its tube after a while I've completely forgotten about the two menacing males on either side of me, I've forgotten about the one I'm doing this for. Heck, I've forgotten about the entire room, bitches included! All I see is that needle as the guy below me checks to see if everything is in working order. I don't see anything as he works except that needle.

I feel something burning my skin and I look up through strands of my hair. I collide with piercing green. Edward watches me intently, his body unmoving. He's a predator again. Marking his prey. His eyes burn with desire, it's almost palpable in the air around me… Then I feel that first nip. A sharp zap, buzzing as the needle pricks my skin, after recent events I find I like pain so I can handle it. Fisting my scarred hand, I wince fractionally and look down to the flesh then back across the room at Edward as the next comes. Then the next. And the next. Until it's flowing so smooth that I welcome the pain. Because with each sting Edward will understand that I'm not going anywhere… An apology without words, an unnecessary one because his anger is completely forgotten.

No one exists in this room to him except me… that's the way I want it. Edward watches intently from across the room as his initials slowly form on my skin in blood and ink.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I don't know how long I sit there but soon I hear tape snapping and see tattoo guy cover up a smaller tattoo identical to the one on Edward's bicep. He leers at me telling me it's over and I'm pretty sure that he can't believe I went through with it.

I then recall that I had two reasons for doing what I'm doing. Edward's not upset, but I wanted him to see that I was serious about him that I'm no longer gonna run and make him work for it. But then there was the second reason. I wanted Tanya, Kate and anyone else to know who was interested to know what position I held in Edwards' life.

Apparently the adrenaline that's still coursing through my body from the tattoo has heightened my cognitive abilities because immediately I find a light-bulb flashing on in my head.

Keeping my internal smug smile successfully off my face, I remember Edwards' words when he kidnapped me… after Tanya tried to drive me away and I remember exactly what she had said when she tried to do it. It gives way to yet another stroke of genius. The perfect payback if you ask me.

What the hell, really? I don't care, girl from the gangs I've always been on living on the edge and I've already done the unthinkable.

I lean far back on the counter, sliding a bit so I can reach. James moves out of my way wordlessly but curious like a dog with a bone as to what I'm up to now. Then I open the cash register.

Nell' Ombra's cash register, contents belonging to Edward Cullen.

It springs open swiftly and I snatch up whatever I can feel in the first drawer. Sitting up with it held in perfect view, I run my fingers along the edge and look innocently at Tanya- then Kate- then tattoo guy.

"How much?" I ask.

I hear Jasper's husky chuckle followed by James' throaty one.

Edward's cousin mutters an, '_Oh, shit_', under his breath but it's a smug sinful one of approval.

James is no different, I can hear the grin in his voice as he drawls out low enough for just three ears at the counter to catch it, "_Careful Bella, your fangs are showing._"

I laugh under my breath, a smile on my face before turning back to my task. From the corner of my eye I see Tanya glare, she's dumbfounded but her reaction's _nothing_ compared to Kate's.

I hear tattoo guy say, _ninety_, over the music.

I turn towards Kate, cause right this second Tanya's the least of my concerns. If possible Kate looks like she wants to slit my throat open with her manicured fingernails. So I smile at her sweetly, holding her gaze as I count off the twenties in my hand. _Bring it honey. _

"Here's hundred." Handing him 5 notes I slide off the counter slipping the rest of them into my pocket. I don't want the money. I just want them to know that it's mine for the taking because Edward's mine too.

Kate slams her glass down on the table in front of her, a menacing grimace on her pretty face, and a loud threat burning in her eyes as she stalks off. The music's so loud I'm sure no one else saw it. But I sure as hell did. A huge grin forms on my lips, I ignore Tanya mute and glaring from her corner, and look up at Edward.

I swallow thickly because he's chuckling thoroughly amused, but the way he looks, his dark eyes, predator calmness… in a word he's… _dangerous. _

His eyes are blazing ravenous and the smirk on his face is breathtaking. He should be arrested for an attempt on my life by inducing breathlessness from across the floor. It then dawns on me that I've quite possibly just staked claim on the most sinfully beautiful man on the planet.

Rest of his gang around him forgotten, he leans forward and crooks his finger at me in a come hither fashion. The coil's back in the pit of my stomach. He's dark, deadly, delicious and irrevocably bad but I like him that way… It's a part of his beautifully intoxicating soul...

When I don't move, he grins and rubs the back off his neck waking up, tall and dominating in a room filled with criminals of Forks and affiliates. His very presence screams danger, he walks towards me. I fight my instincts when they tell me to run and instead smile looking up at him under my lashes. He stops a hairsbreadth away from me. His voice deep and low, his eyes unyielding.

"You're not going home this weekend."

It's a statement. "What? I can't—"

He laughs condescendingly cutting me off. "_You are_."

I gape at him. "Edward you're crazy." I fold my hands defiantly.

His face loses all humor, his eye burn into mine, his voice rough. "Do you know how hard it was to watch you and not fucking leap across the room and drag you out with me."

He says it so matter-of-factly, so frustrated, through his teeth that I want to kiss him again. _I must be crazy too? _He runs a hand through his hair roughly. He looks crazed and I love it because _I _did that!

"You're coming back to mine this weekend."

_I love it a little less._

My face falls. "You seriously are crazy aren't ya' baby?" He smirks at the slipped endearment caused because I'm fighting with him, again. "There's no way in hell—"

Lowering his head to look me in the eye at my words and the challenge held in them, his smirk widens into the lopsided panty-dropper he usually floors me with. There's a wicked glint in his dark green orbs that shut's me up. His hands slip onto my waist, pulling me to him the rest of the way so we're touching.

"Yeah, right now I'm muthafucking _insane._" He pecks his lips to mine once... Twice, lingering a little longer... And almost thrice but he pulls back just before we touch, teasing me.

My eyes fly open and my breath catches when I see him. I'm certain we could jump start a car with the electricity flying between us.

His eyes intense and boring into mine, he dips one hand down and runs it over the gauze on my thigh, gentle but possessive. "You belong to me. And I'm keeping you this weekend."

I don't have to say anything because deep down it's true. And we both know it. Lord, help me this weekend...

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH9:**__ Full chapter posted on my journal (address on profile/direct link available on my website) and TWCS (my penname is KittyTylz)._

Check out the banner on my website made by BE1965, I loved it to bits, pic she found is exactly how I would imagine the bar of Nell' Ombra would be. And DragonMasterOf10's beautiful title pages on DA. Love always, Kat.


	10. Devil's Sinister Kid

_**Authors Note:**_ I'm not doing great with regards to my health so I don't want to make any promises date wise, I'm no longer in the position where I can, I'm sorry. Consider it a call of faith, prior to the FF thing I haven't let you down before with regards to the story right, so know that I'm working to the best of my ability, doc suspects that the collapsing incident at work has to do with losing weight while I was travelling, turns out I'm underweight and anemic. He's doing more tests and I'm dealing with that and being back after almost a week absent from work. I don't want to give my boss a chance to complain especially until the position is filled up and I'm constantly weak, tired, dizzy and suffering with headaches, I can't concentrate at all so I've got to ease things in all my other areas, writing is a leisure time hobby so it's one of them.

_Quick queries/replies,_ I'm not dead, wow, damn, thanks for asking though I think? Try not to ask any other authors or people in general that, it's hectic being on the receiving end of. Next, I've got to revise and send my first draft to JJ, I was supposed to send the second last week but I hadn't been to work since getting ill, and I lost the blasted second draft when IT upgraded our laptops. Next, my _usual_ updates is once, sometimes twice, a month. The chapters are long and take time to write and work through, note these times vary according to my schedule though. Last, teasers will resume once we're back on schedule.

It's still me, I just changed my penname on FF so it matches the websites. It makes identification easier because people are getting confused when trying to find the full MA chapters on my journal and TWCS. I repeat, it's still me. IT guys upgraded our laptops so I lost the former redo's, I've quickly skimmed over the original chap of this during my break and posted so expect nothing spectacular change wise in this one. I had Sinister Kid by The Black Keys stuck on repeat for this chapter give it a listen if you're bored, I love it and it goes for both Edward and his Fangs. Once again my sincere apologies, I don't have anything else that I can say.

Love, prayers and well wishes to all those people, families and loved ones affected by the shooting in Colorado…

Love Kat.

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

_*~*~* _**Chapter Ten : Devil's Sinister Kid**_*~*~*_

_"How beautiful you are! You are more beautiful in anger than in repose. I don't ask you for your love; give me yourself and your hatred; give me yourself and that pretty rage; give me yourself and that enchanting scorn; it will be enough for me." (Charles Dickens)_

* * *

><p>I mechanically go through the motions of smearing peanut butter and jelly on eight slices of white bread. Good ol' PB&amp;J, one thing in the world I <em>can't <em>mess up. Cutting through it diagonally, I wrap up two slices and drop them in a brown bag for myself and scoop up the remainder and put them into a large lunchbox for Seth knowing that, with the way that boy runs around school and ducks and dives between classes, it'd be a miracle if the sandwiches survive if I wrapped them up for him.

I put a soda and two oranges on top of Seth's lunchbox as well, and then popped everything into a brown paper bag. It's kind of amusing, because I've effectively just wrapped a teenager a six-year-old's lunch, but Seth will love it. Growing boy, he loves food, _end of story_. I don't bother dropping in a knife; Seth's always got a blade on him.

A loud horn blares outside, startling me up from the table. The chair I had been perched on screeches deafeningly against the floor as it flies back.

"God Seth, be more of a barbarian please." I say to the kitchen. And of course, Seth never disappoints, he ups his game in the driveway and he blares the horn to the beat of Kumbaya when I still don't emerge. It inadvertently reminds me of Dagger Runners and our conversation. Grabbing the lunches and my bag, I make sure the new bandage on my thigh isn't visible from my shorts and run to the door scowling at him. His blue and grey '70 Plymouth Roadrunner is humming fierce and beautiful and the second I get in, he turns us around and floors it towards school.

I don't know much about cars. I've said it before. But _this _car?

I know this car like the back of my hand.

I can give you every detail you could ever want to know about _this _car because Seth's in love with it! He won it in a race down at South Bend last year and he wouldn't shut up about it for weeks on end, after we did it up at the Den and pulled it out. I could still remember Paul's face when Seth asked him if he could race his car for this guy from South's slip. I was certain Paul had wanted to drive him down to the closest hospital and have him checked out for brain damage. It was hilarious. I nearly died laughing that day but eventually Seth managed to race, Jakes' Hemi 'Cuda, because Jake apparently has more faith in Seth's driving skills than Paul does and he won. _He won!_ We went insane! Well the others were hooting, pumping fists and Wolf calling but _I _went insane, I was so proud. Like a momma bear, but only you know er… a year younger than my cub?... _Onwards. _I was so happy, but then Seth went _crazy_. I swear if it were legal, he'd marry the gorgeous heap of metal we're seated in.

I turn toward him and grimace. "You look like shit. God, Seth, what'd you do?"

His face is bruised, a dark patch around his eye, torn up lip, bruised, purple knuckles and numerous cuts along his arms, neck and pretty much anywhere else I can see skin. The one on his forearm is deep and pulled apart; my hand instinctively flies out to it. It needs stitches badly, but it's pointless telling him that, he's just like them, he'd _never _go to a doctor.

He grins wide and boyish. He's innocent, but mischievous simultaneously.

"What did I do? I didn't beat myself up, Bell." He snorts. I almost feel bad and start to apologize, but of course, Seth must open his mouth again. " _I _beat up the _other _guy. _Trust me, he was far worse!_" His impish eyes tell me he's not lying.

I opt not to say anything regarding that matter and instead jump to what I really want to know. "Everyone get out okay?" I ask anxiously.

I've been in this position before but never nearly this anxious about the answer. Prior to this, I didn't realize just how much reason I _actually _had to worry. Now that I did, I was holding my breath and staring hard at him, awaiting an answer as he drove down the road, unaware of the changes occurring inside me.

"Sure we did, Bells." He snickers.

I breathe out a huge silent sigh of relief, my heartbeat returning to normal.

"Anyway, forget that," his eyes dart to my face quickly, "You good, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." My answer is completely based on skimming the surface, I know it, but he doesn't and for that, I'm grateful, _guilty, _but grateful. I change the topic. "Seth, you've gotta get that stitched up."

"Good." He's looking at the road again and I'm pretty sure he's going to ignore the rest of my words, but he doesn't. "Leah'll sort it out. Sam's got some shit to handle today, Jake's on with him. Want a ride to that shithole in Fangland?" he asks with slight venom and it makes me grimace and tense up.

_Who'd have guessed I'd take offense to a prod at the Fangs one day? _He clearly didn't, because he shifts gear, still looking at the road and waits for my answer.

"Seth, will you behave?" I question, despite knowing the answer.

He snorts through his nose. "I won't start up shit."

"That's not what I asked." I fold my arms and rub my palms against them to stop the goosebumps.

Seth and Jake were the two I'd been most worried about since I'd first gotten caught and found out I had to work at Nell' Ombra. Sam I knew would be furious, understandable, he's head Wolf and we've always been close, so his kid sister rolling around in enemy territory wasn't going to be easy for him. Paul had _definitely _taken me by surprise when he remained level headed, considering he's usually our resident loose cannon. Jared? I really had no idea what was up with him, something about him, his behavior towards me, had changed. Embry, Quil, Brady and Collin, I hardly ran into when school's in session so I knew they'd be calm about the whole thing before I got to see them again.

But Seth and Jake?

It was them I had been worried about. I was closest to them from the gang, and that's saying something considering how tight-knit the entire gang is. They had reacted exactly how I expected them to when they found out I was going to be working in Shadow Fang territory. They went ballistic! Overprotective brother-bear all over the place, they went ahead and tried to attack any Shadow Fang they thought was responsible. Seth had even beaten the shit out of poor naïve Mike quite literally when he found out! I knew each trait of my boys by heart. And the two I'm closest to never seem to disappoint. It's also not lost on me which two tag-teamed Edward the night of the fight.

Seth pouted, annoyed. "Fine!" he gave in. "I'll drop you and I'm out. But if they start shi—"

"No."I decline fast. "You're just waiting for a reason. That's why Paul and Sam didn't want you and Jake around the first day."

"Paul and Sam don't know what the _fuck_ they're doing," he says frustrated. Then he realizes that he slipped up and grins impishly when I gave him an 'I told you so' look. "Sorry. 'Kay? I'm not tryna make stuff difficult for you, Bells. I'll drop you and be out. No hassles, I promise." He says as we pull up to Forks High. "We good?"

"We're awesome." I fist bump him. "But I have a ride for today."

The face he pulls makes me laugh. He was really itching for a reason to get to Nell' Ombra. Seth is such a character. I have no idea how he manages to stay in the gang without driving the others insane.

I give him his lunch bag and make to exit the car when I hear, "What am I? Five?"

_TWIT!_

I snort, going round to his side and looking back into the car. "Hey, at least it won't kill you."

He laughs hard, thoroughly amused as I hug him goodbye through the window.

"Be safe lil'sis." He tosses me my cell after letting me bear hug him and then, as I step away from the car, he rev's the engine_ thunderously loud_. He chuckles wickedly at the freakishly terrified stares he gets when people realize he's around and then he's flying down the road towards La Push in a gust of smoke.

I turn around and shake my head when people hurriedly make their way to class or look around frantically trying to appear busy. My gaze moves to the wall across the school that shields behind it, the tree with mine and Edward's names on it and fully grasp why they're _so _terrified. Under normal circumstances, I'm not a bitch. I'd feel bad and want to tell Seth "cool it" when I get home, because I secretly know that they're scared of Edward already. But after the treatment the nosey creeps gave me yesterday, I just push it from my mind and once again, hope the whole thing blows over before I blow up.

As I walk into the school, I see Tyler leaning against a wall with one foot propped up.

"You may wanna avoid doin' that front'f ya guy." He nods to where we were parked. "He'll fuck up the mutt so bad in front of you, he'll be eatin' through a straw."

"Seth can hold his own." I answer automatically.

"True," Tyler agrees, but he does it in a way that tells me there's more. "_But you're something Cullen won't share._"

"Seth's like a brother." I mumble as a storm brews at the pit of my stomach.

"Won't matter to your guy." He stubs out his cigarette and walks away, leaving me chewing on my lip worriedly, staring after his receding form.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Today went a lot like yesterday. As the day progressed, things kept getting worse! People remained apprehensive thanks to Seth's impromptu visit to the school, it sort of reaffirmed the fear they felt at Edward's barefaced threat on the tree in case they forgot about it at some point. But I was now the girl affiliated with two gangs. Everywhere I glanced, people looked at me with contempt hidden in their eyes, before promptly averting their gaze if I looked up.

It wouldn't bother me too much if it weren't for the fact that I was getting the same treatment from my 'friends'. I hadn't seen Angela today. I don't think she was at school and I missed her a lot because no one else seemed to be in a hurry to speak to me. The closest thing I got to 'friendship' through the first three classes was a sympathetic look from Eric after he saw Mike and Jess make a point of ignoring my presence in biology as they left. But he still walked out after them too, leaving me alone in the company of his look, the lone one I'd received all day that held no scorn in it.

_Joy._

I was stuck between two extremes. I was being alienated by the entire school while still being locked under their inquisitive stares and glances of disapproval.

I don't give a damn about people's opinions in general… but this was the _entire _school… Come on I'm only human… _It sucked. Bad._

The bell rings, signaling lunch. Pushing aside my thoughts, I grab my stuff and trudge towards my locker, fiddling with the long sleeves of my shirt.

Every step I take forward fills my veins with dread. It's an odd sensation that I've learnt to trust. Gang instincts. No one meets my gaze but I can't shake the feeling that a lot of them are waiting for something. It's foreboding and despite being a relatively hardcore girl considering my life with the Wolves, it's the not 'knowing' that making me nervous.

Shaking off the feeling and straightening my back, I continued to my locker deciding that I wasn't going to spare anyone a second thought if they were going to treat me like a show monkey. Stopping in front of it, I balanced my books precariously in one hand and entered the combination to my locker and watched, as if in slow motion, as a horror unfolded before my eyes.

Blood.

Lots of sticky, thick and dark blood leaked in heavy flows down the metal as it cracked open. My breath ceased, my body screamed from shock. A strong need to get away struck me, despite my limbs feeling immobile and slowing my movements. Crimson ran in a steadier stream as I backed away from my locker. The now unsupported door flew open from the pressure, more blood gushed out and to my horror, I saw the huge rigged jar of crimson that had been slipped into my locker topple over to the floor.

My piercing scream cut through the hall, ringing out, as I saw the unblinking, beady eyes of the black and grey haired pig head strapped to the jar, gawking at me. My mind propels my body back faster than my limbs can process as the drained blood of its missing body pools on the floor from the jar. Stumbling backwards, I don't have any time to steady myself, before I'm slammed against the wall by my unsteady legs, as they finally give out. Slumping down, my breaths come in gasps. All the while, the horror show that is my locker haunts me from across the hallway.

Around me, there was a mixture of reactions. Everyone either stared at me or at my locker. Some of them looked from me to it as if I deserved it, a haughty air about them as they tied me to the pig massacre in the jar. I heard some gasps, some screams of shock, but then I heard a lot of catty sniggers too. _'Nice one.' 'Who did that?' 'Genius.' 'That's so cruel, poor girl.' 'They should just leave her alone.' 'Please. Gang girl? If you ask me, she deserves it.' 'Look at her, freaked out on the floor like she hasn't seen worse.' 'Little bitch.'_

The whispers wouldn't stop; it was an insistent buzz all around me. I couldn't tell which voice belonged to whom. My chest began heaving, I was sure I was having a panic attack. Whoever did this did it because I wouldn't be able to put a name or face to it. They couldn't speak to the Wolves or go against the Shadow Fangs, so they hid behind anonymity. As my brain processed all of this, I feel bile rise in my throat. _Coward! Who could be so brutal?_

After three days of dealing with their crap, I snapped.

"_What the hell is wrong with all you people!_" the outburst came right from my gut!

Every fiber of my being screaming for me to lash out at these idiots! I gaped around the hall shock, disgust and anger spelled out on my face clear for all to see. How dare any of them assume they knew me! How dare they judge me! I've never even spoken more than a handful of words to anyone besides my 'friends'! And some dumb fuck coward went so far as to kill a poor animal and stuff it in my locker because they don't agree with my _real _friends, my family or my lifestyle! Whether they're pissed at me for having Grey Wolf family, the new growing closeness to the Shadow Fangs or both! Who the _fuck_ are they to judge me? They don't even know me! And they sure as hell don't know my circle! The guys I know might be dangerous, but at least my crowd had spine!

I wasn't sure when my eyes welled up, but it was angry tears.

"Gang-girl's having a freak out."

I heard to my right but the owner of the voice was lost to me in the sea of people gathered in the hall.

_Gang-girl? Did they suddenly forget my name?_

Gang? What did they know about gangs? They knew the gangs at face value! I fucking _knew _gangs! They knew _of _them! They saw the bad! I saw the people! And they were judging me for it like I owed them something.

"_Are you seriously that depraved that you slit and drain a defenseless animal just to get to me because _you _have a problem with who _I _know! It's none of your business!_" I yelled, my voice going hoarse and breaking as blank faces stared back at me. It was like screaming at a brick wall. Their emotions never swayed, their gazes never lost the judgmental edge. I could count in one hand the number of people who looked remorseful or slightly empathetic. "You're so scared shitless of them you don't have the guts to just come at me and tell me what the hell your problem is! _Who's the monster now you cowards!_" I spat the words, grabbing my books off the floor. I pushed myself towards the crowd trying to get through, but the people were frozen in place, a drone of whispers as I fought against the sea to get past.

"_WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?_"

I heard the booming voice of Principal Greene behind me as he entered the hallway. There'd be an inquiry I was sure but nothing would come of it, we didn't have a culprit. His presence only made the insistent buzz around me worse. The voices blurring into one steady stream of bullshit.

_I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs! _

Suddenly, I felt a big firm hand grab my arm from behind. People in my direct contact seemed stunned as they, en masse, tried to back up however much the crowd would allow.

"_Shut your holes! And back. The. FUCK. Up!_" I heard a thunderous roar from deep within a growling chest. _Tyler. _

This half of hall silenced to a haunting level at his threatening frame. I turned towards him. His gaze fixed on the students around us. Not intimidated in the least that we're outnumbered and that they could easily, by his behavior, tie him to a gang if they hadn't already. His presence is lethal and looming. The permanent scowl on his face is replaced with a menacing set expression that matches his cold, hard and dark eyes. "You pussy's better hope and muthafucking pray I _never_ find out who's behind this, cause believe me there's gon' be fucking hell to pay!" His gaze holds a warning in them. "C'mon, Bella_._" He says in a lower tone still glaring at the crowd. He grabs my arm, and pulls me down the hall.

As we walk by, they meet his gaze and hastily back up, allowing us through.

We break through the sea of students and by now, I've caught myself. The numbness that harbors your thoughts when faced with something gruesome or cruel has worn off and I'm back on my feet.

"Thanks Ty— Crowley." I quickly correct, because even though I used his name on the bike, I'm not sure which he prefers. I follow him out to the bleachers even though he isn't holding my arm anymore.

He glances at me, his stance still rigid, "You good?"

I nod.

He lets it go. Only, you know, he doesn't. He doesn't ask anything else, but his body language is wrong. I know this vibe. I'm looking at a gangster. Wolf or Shadow, it's the same characteristics. _Angered; Hanging on by a thread; Dangerous_.

It's familiar. And I'm completely at ease with it. I feel safer here with him like this than I did in the hallway with 'regular' teenagers. I still couldn't believe what just happened…

"Crowley—"

"Tyler's fine." He says, his eyes coming back to me, but his gaze is distracted by his thoughts.

I nod. "Tyler. Can I have one?" I point to his leather jacket pocket.

He wordlessly reaches in and retrieves his pack of Marlboro, tossing it to me. Then, he fishes something out the other one. His phone.

Uninterested in anything else right now, I open the box and pull out the lighter tucked alongside the long-stemmed cancer sticks. My eyes move past the cigarettes to see a couple joints. My fingers itch to lift one, but I remember that we're at school. What a sick joke.

"That one's out." I hear his phone shutting. He slides it into his pocket with one hand while grabbing something out the other. "Here," he says, chucking me a metallic gold lighter and throwing the other far out into the field.

I watch it fly high into the sky as I light up my demon. As I inhale a deep calming lungful, I see him light a joint and suddenly realize I may have gotten him into trouble.

"May not want to mention this to Edward," I gesture to the demon between my fingers.

He smirks, chuckling under his breath. "Edward will be fine with it." Then his face slips back into its air of peril.

He sounds so sure, I decide to just take his word for it. I'm not exactly in a mood to talk either so I don't ask him how he knows.

We sit silently for a long while smoking, but not doing much else. When I get hungry, my stomach's growls turn into churns when I think of my sandwich soaked in the blood of that poor pig. Dark red soggy bread, covered in the stench of death. Tyler asks if I'm hungry but it changes to, _'You 'kay?'_, after he sees my face turn a little green. I nod my head and he doesn't push so we're back to silence.

When he faces away, I run the burning end of my second demon along the inside of my wrist. As I do it, the searing shoots through my skin, up my arm and slowly the image of the beady eyes frozen in horror from the jar fade away, along with the accusing stares of the crowd.

I don't go back to the building. I'm not up to being in class with those people just yet. Tyler doesn't leave either and I'm sure it's just because of me. I feel different levels of gratitude. My thoughts drift to Angela and wonder when she gets back if she'll be different as well? I sigh deeply, about to ask Tyler for another cigarette, maybe a joint even, but before I can, I hear a sound that freezes my entire body, from my heart to my limbs.

Engines.

Loud ones.

Familiar ones.

"C'mon." Tyler says, rising and picking me up by my arm again when I don't move. He lets me go when I'm on my feet. He doesn't have to say it. I already know.

_Shadow Fangs._

I don't budge. The noise is too big, bigger than I'm used to. He snatches up my books, placing them in my arms. Automatically, my fingers wrap around them.

The roaring is now louder. Closer.

It's too loud. The bleachers vibrate before the engines cut out. Throwing the joint on the ground, Tyler grabs my hand, just above my wrist and makes me walk. I trail behind him before my brain catches up with what we're doing. I speed up my steps to match his long dominating strides as he leads us back towards the school.

Once we pass the bleachers, I'm able to see the parking lot. I can't believe my eyes. Cars, Jeeps and bikes fill any free space there once was in the entire lot. All black, red or gold.

I hear crashes. Lots of them. Stuff toppling over. Lockers being beaten with something solid. Fierce yells followed by loud shrill screams. _Gangsters followed by teenagers…_

As we enter the school we're met with several muscular guys. They're shoving more teens into the sea of people they've already gathered in the hallway during a class period. Several of them have bandanas tied around the lower halves of their faces, and they acknowledge Tyler as we walk forward. They're threatening and tall, dressed in dark colors and covered in tattoo's, bike chains wrapped around their wrists, brass knuckles on their fisted fingers and guns or bats visible in the hands of others.

Tyler and the other Shadow Fangs exchange nods as we pass them and Tyler shoves his way through the crowd. A huge menacing shield as he gets them out the way so we can get to my locker.

I can't believe what a switch this is. Just moments ago when I walked through this very hallway, I was angry and shaken up while they stood tall above me with their looks of resentment and disdain painted across their faces. Now they were the ones terrified, as they were shoved into the same hallway they had earlier refused to let me out of.

"_Move bitch._" Tyler snarls gruffly, shoving a kid out the way. As we finally break through the crowd, I find myself staring at a very casual scene; a stark contrast to the mayhem around us.

Not at all what I expected. Edward, James, Jasper, Emmett and Caius are leisurely pacing the open area of the hallway. Laurent, Demetri and a couple others are not too far off pushing their way through the handful of new kids they've rounded up. They step into the area in front of my locker as well.

The other guys wearing the bandanas remain at the back, keeping the gathered students from running off. A few kids from every class within the area form a semicircle in the hallway at my locker and to say they look petrified wouldn't be a strong enough description.

I swallow hard and watch as Edward leans against the locker next to mine, his stance deceptively patient and calm, waiting for his guys to round up an impressive enough horde for him. He looks up briefly when Tyler moves to the side so that I'm visible.

Head lowered his once green eyes dart to me and I inhale sharply because I find no sign of the undercurrent I usually see in them… There's no hidden storm… No, the storm is out there in the open, no longer containable… He's furious. His fierce eyes scan me as if taking inventory before they darken further, looking like burning coals of green. Its' hells fires burning sinisterly in what was once my boyfriend's guarded emerald oceans.

He looks away, his head dipping to his side looking down lazily at my locker stained with the remainders of dried blood. My heart pounds wildly in my chest, I can feel the steady beat hammering against my ribcage, blood pounding in my ears I grind my teeth hoping to abate the nerves erupting in me. He kicks off from the locker, his sneakers loud against the flooring, amplifying the tension in the hall as everyone anticipates him pouncing.

At his full height he easily towers over most of the students, his presence shrouded in deadly caged anger. He's like a ticking time-bomb and they're dreading him exploding. It's futile. The explosion's already happened. They just don't know it yet.

I recognize him. He's the guy I saw fight the Wolves in Forks. He's lethal in his calculated calm. His precise movements are intentional and natural, but it's a front. He's dressed head to toe in black, save the dark red logo on his shirt that matches his windblown mussed hair and a sliver of gold from his chain around his neck. He fists his hand methodically. Brass knuckles donned on each threateningly and a gun tucked at the front corner of his jeans.

Just like the night of the fight, I see James and Jasper from my peripheral vision, they're cold, calm and deceivingly appear disinterested, as they lean on the wall and lockers respectively but I can tell they're on alert. No gangster is ever unguarded, let alone in a setting like this, where they've obviously been pissed off. And this isn't just any run-of-the-mill gang. They're feeding of Edward's body language again. It's déjà vu as I watch them, perfectly in tune with each other. On one silent command from Edward, all hell's going to break loose in Forks High.

I don't move. I'm where I'm supposed to be. The irony is not lost on me that I've just assumed my usual station with the Wolves with the Shadow Fangs. A huge difference though, considering I'd never witnessed the Wolves like this before that night in Forks and on that night as well, it was simply because they didn't know I was watching them in the first place. I'm scared but oddly not of them, more of what I can feel in my bones is going to happen. It's recycled adrenaline coursing in my bloodstream because just like with the Wolves, here with the Shadow Fangs that are visibly unhinged, I feel safe.

"_Funny story, James._"

Hairs bristle as Edward finally speaks. The words are threatening without effort. There's no humor in his smile. He cocks his head incredulously and looks at James.

"_We're on our way out and I get this message that says there's this butchered creature in a locker at Forks High._" He words are mockingly impressed. "_And I just _couldn't _pass up the chance to _fucking _see it!_"

"_Sure brother, that's some _hardcore _muthafucking shit._" James words are daunting, his lazy stance is ominous.

To my far right Emmett and Caius snicker. The sound is menacing at best.

Edward smirks, his sharp pearly whites pulling into a sinister grin.

"_James, language!_" Jasper drawls, his face expressionless. "_We've got school kids in our midst!_" There's no sign of chastisement in his voice, it's a mocking comment meant to highlight the juvenility of the students against notorious criminals. His head still tipped back against the locker, his blue eyes are threateningly hard as steel as he runs them along the inside of the crowd, staring at the students.

I get it. I finally get it. An attack on me, anonymous or not, they've had their authority challenged.

"_Shit. My bad!_" James is the picture of innocence. Only he's not. He tips his head to the side and fixes them with a piercing glare, his hand absentmindedly spinning the bike chain free from his fingers in a silent threat that's impossible to miss. "_Now _never_ do you little boys and girls use language like that._" He tsks, breaking his knuckles in a fist and popping the one in his neck.

I can feel the temperature reaching arctic levels when Edward speaks again. "_Another thing you _never_ do, _kids_, is forget your place in the food chain._"

He slowly walks back towards my locker, staring at the dried blood with dark interest. His tone is scornful, but I know him well enough in this short time to know from his body language that he's teetering. He sneers venomously. His cold green eyes threaten to freeze the school.

"_Pay attention cause you're about to get the most important lesson of your lives!_" James voice loses the humor too. Straightening up, he stands at his full height. "_Relatively short ones at that if you fucking ignore it!_" he barks.

Edward slams the door to my locker with a deafening _BANG_ causing the entire school mass present to jump. "_Someone in this fucking school forgot who we are! So now we're going fucking remind you!" _His voice booms from his chest, the sound as frightening as the man delivering the threat. The veins along his arms popping, running from his fisted fingers to his neck and pulsing hard and thick at his temple, his body language alone sends the threat loud and clear."_You kids muthafucking like blood?_" he sneers his voice dangerously calm, before his facial expression snaps and he roars over the top of his lungs to his gang."_RENDI SANGUINARE QUESTI STRONZI!__(MAKE THESE BITCHES BLEED)_"

I have no idea what he said, but I have no time to dwell on it because suddenly the gang flies out. My surprised scream is drowned out by the terrified ones of the others in the hallway.

They move too fast across the floor for anyone to react. Edward snatches up a guy by his collar and shoves him hard against the lockers, as his body collides with the metal I recognize him as Dean, one of the jocks. Despite how these people treated me, I want to tell Edward to stop because if this were the Wolves, that's probably what I'd be doing too, but before I can pronounce the first syllable, I hear his voice in my head '_I am dangerous. I won't stop fighting because you ask me to'_. So instead I stand paralyzed as I watch Edward, his cousin, James, Demetri, Tyler, Emmett, Caius and Laurent beat the shit out of the buffest kids they find in the crowd.

The weapons they'd donned are left untouched. They fight with their bare hands. I recognize the message instantly and I'm sure the rest of the students do too… _There's a huge difference between the school and the Shadow Fangs… _It's a degrading warning to tell them not to cross the line because the gang will kill with no hesitation and they'd be able to do it so simply that they won't need anything but their hands for the job.

I hear the deafening cracks of fist on flesh and look around in horror as they deliver blow after blow to the most buff guys they identified in the crowd. Dropping them when they're practically lifeless and grabbing another, having too much fun with reiterating the message of their rule. With no weapons the fight is legit and the school 'bad-asses' are beaten to a pulp in a split second. Bloody, swollen and bruised they're released, the last of them collapsing unceremoniously on the ground.

Edward flings the guy he grabbed after Dean hard against my locker. The boys face slams into the metal with a deafening _bang! _Saliva and blood spray out his mouth in heavy thick lines and splatters onto the stained metal, recoating parts of the dried pig blood. He slides down and collapses on the floor like a rag doll, I have a brief flash of concern that he might be dead but I see his faint breaths as he lies there too broken to wake up and feel slivers of relief.

"_STAY THE _FUCK_ AWAY FROM MY GIRL!_"

Rage bleeds menacingly into Edward's words. He threatens the entire school with his furious glare. He's seething, his body taut and his frame looming as he's visibly lost control.

Behind him, Caius reaches into his hoodie and pulls out two cans shaking them and throwing one to James as Edward continues speaking.

"_Anyone find out about this. Breathe. A. Single. Fucking. Word._" The warning hangs in the air. He doesn't have to complete it; it's loud and clear in his ferocious stance. The hissing of the cans behind him adds to his menacing presence. He scans the crowd calculatedly slow and there's no doubt in any mind including my own that the faces his sinister eyes sees are engraved in his memory. "_And I'll burn your houses to the fucking ground one muthafucking one at a time! Right before I muthafucking cap all you little fuckers!_"

There's promise burning in his jade orbs as he grinds out the words. Every syllable laced deeply in death. "_This is Shadow Fang territory!_"

As he says it, Caius and James complete the tag on the wall. Beautifully menacing red and black graffiti reading SHADOW FANG. Edward doesn't spare a glance at it. The gang noticeably working with precise, silent sync makes them appear infinitely more deadly than we already know them to be.

"_REMEMBER THAT!_" His feral bark is thunderous with finality, right from his gut, making me jump just as much as the crowd does and the words aren't even meant for me.

He strides forward wordlessly flanked by the others. A formation of murderous gangsters, tall angry and nonchalant their presence demands respect and fear as they storm through. Respect and fear is what they get. Edward grabs my wrist as he passes.

We walk through the terrified sea of students straight past Principal Greene and Mrs. Cope. It's only at that point that I try and tug my hand free from his steel hold but it's useless. He tightens his grip and sneers as we pass Greene, pulling me into his side. My heart shoots straight to my throat when Principle Greene ducks his head fearfully, his feet shuffling backwards until he's as far away from Edward as physically possible in the crowded hall.

I tug harder because in these two seconds I realize Forks is seriously run by a gang… I really have been living in a self imposed bubble.

The Wolves are the Fangs arch rival, meaning they're exactly alike?

I just didn't want to acknowledge it till I was staring at the barefaced truth. People are horrified by them. I'd never even once questioned how it was that no one mentioned the boys' involvement in Grey Wolves to their families but I understood it now, no one would dare cross them. La Push is forbidden to many on the outside and feared by all on the inside. At least now I knew why people discreetly stare when the Wolves and I are so carefree with each other, it's not due to shock… It's because of heart stopping, soul sucking _terror!_

And I've only now witnessed the extent of it, a small glimpse at what these gangs are really about. These were territorial outlaws and they ran the towns from the underside, they were feared and it was for a bloody good reason! And I'd somehow found myself on the safe side of two rival ones. But I wondered how long that would last before I was caught in the crossfire of them when they met. My luck was bound to run out sooner or later and I wasn't sure I could face it.

My feet aren't even touching the floor I'm walking so fast to keep up with Edward and his storm of bandits. He supports me at his side effortlessly so I don't really _have _to touch the ground. We stop in front of his car and he lets me down.

"Get in the car." He snaps still in full blown gang mode.

He isn't anywhere in the vicinity of calm, one look at him as he walks around to his side and I know there are going to be no arguments from me. I get in wordlessly. He gets in, slamming the door shut and we're taking off towards the exit. Thunderous roars start up behind us. I turn and realize that there are too many vehicles to count behind us. Just how big's this gang? I'd always just assumed it was just the guys I'd seen in Nell' Ombra but clearly I'd subconsciously glossed over the truth yet again. I know the Wolves crowd is huge and from the looks of it, the Shadows are no different. The noise coming off the engines cause the car alarms in the lot to blast from the vibrations as we pass. The heavy noise dissipates as we hit the road and everyone scatters.

I watch him as he drives. Shifting gears until finally he's redlining. "Edward?"

He doesn't answer until we're heading towards the outskirts of Forks. His speed breaks fractionally as we enter an area I'm unfamiliar with.

"Where were the teachers?" I ask because I don't really care where we're headed.

"Laying low till I left."

I gape at him.

He smirks, feeling it as he stares out at the road before us.

I snap my mouth shut and ask my next question. "What about Principal Greene?"

He snickers, his eyes still shady and sharp. "What about him?"

I remember the terrified look on his face but find something else pressing my buttons. "Edward he's the principal! He's not going to just let this go!" I'm not sure why I whisper yell but it could be because that possibility scares me a bit more than Edward does…

He smirks at me, a condescending gleam in his eye as he glances at me before looking at the road again. "Worried about me baby?" he laughs under his breath when I don't answer. "Greene knows better than to cross me again." He dismisses seriously, his face hard. "Greene won't report a fucking thing."

I falter. "Again?" I speak again, deciding I actually _don't _want the answer to that question. "He'll get fired if he doesn't!" I point out with venom because now I'm going to have my father hunting my boyfriend!

"He'll cover it up. Lie through his fucking teeth but I promise you there's no way in muthafucking hell that bitch is gonna rat on me."

There's no humor left in his voice. He's dead serious, his face covered in a dark shadow. It sends a shiver up my spine and I wonder what happened between them that made him so sure that Principal Greene would be fearful enough to lie to the entire school body about reporting a crime that he wouldn't.

"Oh my God, I'm so fucking screwed when my dad finds out I cut school!" I shriek realizing too late what should've been obvious to me.

He laughs, but it's with no humor. His eyes narrow at the road. "Who's going to tell him?"

It's not a question. It's an unmistakable threat that tells me he's got the entire fucking school in check.

_All by the end of the fourth period… Not even an hour after I found that slaughtered pig... Wow... _I think to myself in silent wonder, looking at the sinister thug in my life. He really was a force to be reckoned with. And here in a car with him heading out to God knows where, I'd never felt more content or protected.

I angle myself in my seat so I can look at him better. I see his mouth twitch.

"What about my work?" I question just for the sake of asking.

"There's nothing that school can teach you that you don't already know Bella."

I side-glance him to see if he's being an ass but he's completely serious staring out the windshield. He looks fractionally calmer and it makes my heart soar in hope.

"Hmm." I hum because it's true but I wanna play. "Not only did I just cut school. But I saw a notorious gangster, who by the way, just so happens to be the sworn enemy of my brother's gang, pulverize some kids with _his _gang and threaten the entire school body, inclusive of both staff and students. Yeah, _then_ of course I left with him! There's this lesson about self preservation I'm failing miserably."

He chuckles under his breath. "You left with me." He turns and fixes his darkened green eyes on me, there's a smirk in them but there's also a black seriousness that makes me swallow in trepidation. "Smartest move on your part."

My breathing hitches and I quickly have to compose myself as he turns back to the road. "Fine, but I'll have you know, I need to be home before my dad."

"He'll be at the station till eleven, probably later." He states.

By now it should be stupid of me to be this surprised by anything that he says but it still startles me a bit. "How do you know that— Nevermind." I say before he answers. "Thought you're busy today?"

"Later." He answers making a right but I've long since given up looking away from him. "We're picking up someone."

"Royce King?"

He shoots me a sidelong glance with a crooked grin. "You know they suspect it was curiosity that killed the cat."

A smile is brewing in my chest because he's returning to his usual mood. And it's because of me! Who knew I handled gang shit _this _well. I high-five myself in my head.

Trying to change the topic I turn from the window to him. "Edward, where are we going?"

A smile tugs at the corner of his lip, he shakes his head and I see his shoulder vibrate with silent laughter.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

"We're here." Edward points a finger at the windshield.

I turn to follow his direction as we park. It's the first time I notice we're in an area of what I think is still Forks but I don't think I'd ever even heard of before. Because had I heard of it…_I would NEVER find myself here right now!_

We're parked outside an abandoned warehouse, there's a wire fence lining the area, locking us in. The building is glaring, it's like staring at the devil. There are random other buildings around but they're not too close and they could quite possibly be vacant.

There are large windows that appear at regular intervals _far _above the ground on this building and I can't see any windows _at all _on the ground floor so there's no way of ever knowing what lies within. The warehouse looks haunted and ominous, so I honestly doubt I even _want _to know what's inside... There are large industrial steel doors buried into the worn red brick and a dark coating of sludge covers the ground around the rectangular structure except for the concrete that leads to each and a pathway that disappears into the darkness of the side of the building. That part of the building is shrouded heavy with trees that resemble outstretched arms of demons the way they sway in the wind.

It's in no way inviting. Biting the insides of my cheeks, I rub my palms along my arms to fight off the chill running deep in my bones as I looked at the place.

My fear must show because Edward grins wickedly.

"Wait till you see the inside." He says forebodingly.

I swear I'm having a heart attack. He can't be serious.

He chuckles in amusement at my reaction and jumps out the car closing the door behind him.

"You coming?" he asks like I have a choice.

What's my alternative? Wait in the car alone in this area that I don't know and quite frankly creeps me the fuck out! Or walk into haunted hell with smirking Satan here. My body shuts down. My flight instincts tell me to kick it, I check the ignition but the keys are gone.

"Okay then."

_Huh?_

My head snaps up towards where his voice was. _Edward's gone!_

I look around frantically. I'm panicking _big time_.

"Edward?" I whisper yell. I'm kind of scared to speak any louder because I don't know who or _what _else could be here besides my boyfriend who just disappeared into thin air. "Edward?" my voice comes out a mousy squeak. Subconsciously, I grab the door handle. My mouth runs dry and I wrench it open slamming it behind me and take off at super speed in the direction of his footprints.

I approach the foreboding building rounding at the corner to the shorter side. The building casts a looming shadow over the area I have to move towards. It's in no way welcoming. I'm terrified, I want to call out for Edward but fear for anything else that might hear me freezes my voice in my throat, not wanting to disturb the haunting dead building with trees and underworldly forces I can feel reaching for me in the eerie silence.

A blood curling scream rips through my throat, cutting the cold air with piercing precision when a large arm wraps around me from out of nowhere and Edward shoots out of the shadows, I can feel his chest vibrate with laughter against my back as he holds me close. "Jesus you're skittish _bella _(beautiful)."

I wriggle to turn around. Fear and relief coursing through me simultaneously. He barely has me on the ground before I'm barreling at him, clutching at him like a life preserver burying my head into his chest. He chuckles into my hair, holding me close so I'll calm down, wrapping his arms protectively around my tiny frame 'til my trembling ceases. "I'm sorry." Only he doesn't sound like it.

I yell and shout and squeal, throwing cusses at him I didn't realize I knew while beating at his immovable chest. "_You son of a bitch, you almost gave me a heart attack!_"

Much to my frustration, my squirming doesn't cause him any difficulty whatsoever! I try to walk away but he grabs me again. Holding me against his chest tightly, he walks lithely towards a small metal door at the side of the building.

"Got a mouth on you eh?" he chuckles when I start kicking trying to get away the closer we get to the door.

This isn't the direction I want to go in! I want to go back to the car!

"_Behave._" He whispers sternly into my ear though I can still feel the enjoyment rolling off him. It's more erotic than threatening. Well that's the effect it has on me in any case. "Or you can wait out there. Alone."

I freeze my movements.

_Like he's bloody 'Simon' and 'he said so'!_

He laughs quietly at the threat itself or the fact that it worked, I'm not sure. "Good girl."He kisses my head. My feet inches from the ground, he carries me into the building. "Be still."

_Still?_

_I'm a freaking statue!_ My eyes are closed, my body immobilized in his strong arms. If my other option is outside alone then no power on this earth can move me except Edward!

And move me he does!

I hear his feet hit the inside of the building, his sneakers on solid flooring. The echo of each step reverberating in my heart until I can feel the air shift and the door shut behind us. The insistent beeping of what might be an alarm fills my ears and my eyes shut tighter, terrified of what could be in here the second the beeping stops.

I feel him let go of me, lowering me. The second my feet touch the ground I fist his shirt in a death grip afraid he'll leave me.

"_Open your eyes Cappuccinetto…_" wrapping a lock of my brown hair around his fingers his voice is a soothing whisper that heats my inside with the sincerity I hear laced within the deep velvety notes. He tells me I'm safe without words.

I do. I'm staring at him. Green to brown.

He smirks when I don't blink. With his hands on my waist he pivots me, turning me away from him in the direction he wants me to be facing. I let go of his shirt because his hold on me is firm and I know he's not going to let go of me…

To say I'm shocked at the setting before my eyes would be a horrible, _horrible_ understatement!

The warehouse… I'm not even sure I can call it that anymore… I'm looking at an entire span of what once _was _a warehouse but is now one huge _house_…

I drink in everything like a greedy sponge because I'm in absolute awe. My eyes widen as if trying to take in more just so that I can believe what I'm seeing.

Standing against the shorter end of the rectangular building I have the perfect view of an open planned house, no house is too mild a word, I'm not sure there _is _a word that can cover what I see. The place is so? _Shadow Fang. Yeah that's the perfect way to describe it. It's 100% Shadow Fang. _A smile tugs at my lips.

There's a covering above us that's lower than the ceiling of the warehouse and a similar one at the opposite far end but the large middle area is bare with its beams visible under the roof and it allows natural light to pour in from the high windows that cover almost the entire upper half of the walls. I can only imagine how a storm would look from inside this place.

It was literally a warehouse converted into a living lodge but it retained its core feel with an open plan floor area. There were no walls separating anything. No boarding up to cover the metal doors. And no repainting of the red brick. Instead there were large Shadow Fang graffiti similar to the ones I'd seen in the basketball courts in _Hell_ covering most of the walls and pillars, it made it truly magnificent because it worked!

"So this is my place." I hear him say moving closer to me until the back of my head is resting against his warm broad chest.

I feel like I want to cry because the second I'm against him it feels like I belong, right here standing with him in his house as he holds me. I don't turn around though nor do I cry because the feeling is too wonderful and I'm too enthralled with this scene playing before my eyes.

The floors are bare cream finish polished concrete everywhere except the devil blood red carpet where we stand in what's a lounge area, it has a black modern chaise lounge sofa with red and black cushions. The sofa is arranged in a box formation around a huge home theatre system. There are no cabinets because everything is mounted directly to the wall. A bar-styled kitchen's to the right of where we stand on the shorter side of the rectangular building. Complete with black topped counters, with shiny appliances, a double door fridge, countertop mounted stove, a door inside the wall that I'm sure led to a deep freeze, cabinets filled with basic crockery, let's not forget the fully stocked bar and lastly the chrome sunken double circular sinks, one at the bar and one beside the fridge.

Further than this portion with the lounge and kitchen is a slightly larger area that gives way to what could only be described as a lazy area that covered the expanse of the middle part of the warehouse. There was a felt topped pool table, bar tables and chairs, random loungers, a poker table still laden with chips from the last game played on it. I also noticed a _lot _of equipment, ranging from computers, some weapons, ammunition and a whole bunch of other shit I was going to opt to ignore for the moment. The wall closest to the lounge has a huge fireplace with a stone mantel framing it, beautiful and authoritative.

Past that area, leading up to the far opposite end of the warehouse was a working area but what amazed me more than the semi-garage inside his 'house' was the basketball court that covered the other half of it. A perk of having so much space in a warehouse you can put a freaking court in it! Granted the court was smaller than a usual one but it was an actual court inside his bloody house. _Fuck me sideways!_ It looked like the court in Hell that he'd taken me to, with similar metal chained hoops, graffiti along the wall of the fallen angel boy and a range of others with a couple of basketballs left lying at the foot of same the wall. The garage was like a makeshift space at the two furthest metal doors I'd seen. It had numerous bikes and a couple of cars parked there, with spare parts, tools, grease covered cloths and even some spray cans littering the floor and metal shelves. It was in essence a garage that someone would work on cars in as opposed to usual home ones where people parked cars.

The place was unique, it kind of screamed Edward! Or maybe it screamed Shadow Fang? _Or maybe I wanted to scream! _I'd never thought a place like this could exist… I was admittedly awestruck. When I thought of where he lived I would've never in a million years have expected him to bring to a warehouse! Let alone a warehouse that had more character than probably every house on my street put together! It was, in a word or more, chic and to know that I was standing in it made me a bit giddy! I could just picture his entire crew hanging here. The surroundings, their personification, mysterious, shady and scary on the outside. Deadly, threatening and beautiful on the inside. The setup was spacious with the lack of walls, the visual feed that met your eyes was vibrant and sinister, and the light pouring in through the too high windows gave the place a surreal feel. _I LOVED IT!_

I excitedly spin around to face him. "Where do you sleep?" the words are out before I can think them through. He gives me a lopsided smirk filled with innuendo and points one long finger directly above us.

I look up. It hurts my neck but it's worth it. This portion has a lower ceiling indicating that there's been a partial floor added above us similar to the one on the opposite end of the warehouse. If I'm thinking correctly- and I hope to god I am- Then from his room you're level with some of the huge windows.

"Oh my god…"

"I opt for 'home'." He quips lazily and I scowl at him telling him not to kill my buzz. In his eyes I can see how hard he's trying not to snicker, his smirk twitches in amusement but he holds his hands up telling me he'll back off.

Taking him by surprise I scoff shaking my head choosing to ignore him I grab one of his hands in both of mine. "Come on!" I practically run up the stairs that I assume lead to his room in my haste to see his entire house. He trails effortlessly behind me, still hand in hand as he lets me lead.

"This way." He chuckles softly into my hair, lifting me off the ground at the top of the stairs, my back against his chest he turns me away from three other doors placing me back on my feet when I face the direction of his room.

It's the door furthest in the medium length hall lining the shorter end of the rectangular building. I want to skip to it because my interest is piqued after seeing the rest of the house but I stop myself because it feels nice walking with Edward so close to my back, our fingers interlocked, his larger palms to the back of my far tinier hands.

The closer we get to the red metal door the harder it is to keep my pace steady. So far everything I've seen was not what I expected and here I was hoping that the same rule would not apply for my assumption about the windows. I briefly find myself wondering what was behind the other doors, I know at least one of them should be a bathroom but that left two others. My thoughts stop as soon as we reach his room door. Letting go of one hand I grab the handle and push it open, I feel Edward laugh as I finally give in and race into the room leaving him at the doorway. My feet automatically propel me towards the window. _I was right! _There are two windows in his room. They're massive, starting from just above my feet and going far higher than my head, when he comes to stand beside me I see him lean his tall frame against it and realize with glee that the window is almost as tall as he is. Resting his head against the brick just above the window, he smirks at me but the light pouring in through the large windows make him seem softer. I've come to understand that he will always look sinister but illuminated in his room as he lights a cigarette I can't help but picture him as the fallen angel boy, dark and tortured, he's a boy with a broken halo.

"Like it?" he asks letting out smoke through his teeth, his lips stretched into a sinfully beautiful smirk. He doesn't smile but his green orbs do as he watches me. The smoke rises forming a cloud before it dissipates. The light bounces through the thinner facets.

I cock my head to the side looking at him quizzically. A glowing cloud surrounded my half Greek, half Italian boyfriends' head? _Ha! _There it is. He really does look like fucking Adonis. I grin wide. "_Love it!_" I answer honestly.

He shakes his head with a grin that shows how hard he's fighting against chuckling. I turn away from him so I can see the rest of the room while hiding my goofy smile. The smile just seems to grow and grow the more I see.

His room is as spectacular as the rest of the 'house'. It's casual, showing that no effort was actually put into decorating it, but if understated was what he was going for then _epic fail_, because this room made my pulse quicken! He has a huge bed against the wall with a headboard mounted onto the brick. The wood of the frame and the pillows atop the mattress are black but the satin comforter's a beautiful shade of gold. Like the beddings of dark royalty the rest of the room screamed out his soul, too. Unlike downstairs, the walls here have no graffiti and were left bare in their original dark red brick, the floors were covered in plain black tiles while beside the second window was another red door that I assume was his closet. Mounted to the wall, there's a huge plasma, with a Play Station console and Wii lying on the floor beneath it. To the side of the door I see a workstation with similar equipment to the ones downstairs. Aside from that the only other furniture in the room is a gorgeous black and gold sofa facing the window with a table similar to the ones in Nell' Ombra in front of it, laden with a semi-full stone ashtray, a few guns, some papers and files, and small droppings of weed that had fallen free from the joint he'd stopped rolling halfway through, from the looks of it.

"Wow." I say in a breath, but he doesn't say anything. "So totally _not _what I expected."

He sniggers and puts out the cigarette in the same stone ashtray I'd been transfixed with.

"What? No ghosts?" he pouts condescendingly walking away from the table slowly. I gulp and he smirks a sexy lopsided grin. He intentionally morphs into a predator right before my eyes. "You look scared?"

"I'm not."

"You're lying."

He calls my bluff, walking calculatedly slow towards me. My heart is tap dancing like a little bitch every step he takes. My eyes alternate between darting to his feet to his eyes maniacally. I'm on edge. My flight instinct wants to make an appearance but it's out for the thrill. I know gangs. I can recognize them. And he wants me to see the devilish aura shadowing him. It's working… I desperately try to grasp conversational material so that I can kill my nerves.

"Are— Aren't you supposed to be all chivalrous? Trying to convince me to come here tomorrow? Saying we don't have to— have er— you know— the— um— s— _sex _until I'm ready?" my mouth shoots of before my brain can kick in.

He laughs silently at my unintentional bluntness or maybe because he finds my fear cute, I'm not sure.

"Chivalrous?" He smiles crookedly at me, his eyes turn dark. I'd be willing to bet my life he's never heard that word directed at him before. "Bella, I can make you ready to have _sex _anytime I want." He takes a dangerous step forward so I take one back. A retreat that makes him cock his head to the side and smirk wickedly. "I won't tell you that we'll have sex when you're ready." He looks at me with eyes that see right through me, fully confident of each word he speaks." _Cause baby you're ready right now._"

His hands shoot out and I'm shoved forcefully onto the bed. My back makes contact and I bounce from the force and comfy cushioned springs.

"Edward sto—" I think I was attempting to say stop even if I didn't really mean it but the words die on my lips as I watch him peel off his shirt. The hard muscles of his chest and arms involuntarily flex as he pulls it free, his dogtags settle heavily against his bare beautiful taut skin. Each defined muscle ripples enticingly before my greedy gaze and I feel my mouth run dry… But I have no threat of dehydration because another part of my anatomy is seeping moisture that makes me hungry…

He watches me watch him and smirks. "I just wanna make you feel good anima gemella. I told you I'd never hurt you. You gotta trust me 'kay?" he asks. His eyes are dark and serious. I nod mutely. "What you thinking so hard about?" he asks, genuinely interested. He stills his movements and waits for an answer.

"You said the first part meant soul… What does that second part mean?" I ask because I can't voice my current thoughts to him without burning my face off in a blush.

He smirks but his eyes are a million years away. My breathing hitches when he dips down shirtless, his muscles hard, defined and flexed, he begins crawling up my body slowly. He licks his way up my leg. His tongue running circles around my ankle as he strips my shoes and socks off. I squirm under his hot tongue because my plan was talking. His kisses are tender as he works his way up to my knees. It's so different from his forceful presence that it keeps me locked to the bed… _Bound to him _by this invisible pull he has on me. I can feel him everywhere, through the want that radiates off him in hot, burning waves.

"It's not so much the first part." he looks down at our locked fingers, his thumb runs smooth circles against my inner wrist feeling my erratic pulse through the covering long sleeve of my shirt and I'm happy he grabbed the unscathed one. "Together it means soul mate."

My heartbeat skyrockets, fears die on comprehension. Rosalie's words echo in my head, _just be yourself, he'll never ask for more_. I can do no wrong in Edward's eyes. I relax my body and he smiles down at me lopsided.

"Bella, I'm right here."

I don't understand why he says it until his hands reach forward and lock on either side of my head. He kisses me hard and fast. His body deliciously pressing into my body. My breasts mold under his hard weight and I feel my nipples pucker. Resting his elbow above my head, he braces himself and uses the other hand to roam my body, over my shirt, down to my stomach. I feel fire erupt all over my body. His cock is at attention right at my core. Jeans on jeans. He presses into my core providing more friction when I moan into his mouth.

My hands lift tentatively over the taut muscles of his body, dipping into the troughs of each one. Electricity sizzles at my fingertips as I get to touch him. Familiarizing myself with every inch of his body available to me becomes a desperate addiction the more time I spend with him. Part of me wonders whether he knows this. Wonders if he's intentionally tempting me because he knows him being half naked is going to shoot my rational mind to hell.

He breaks away biting on my lip, our breaths ragged. His breath fans out over my face with every exhale. His eyes lock to mine intensely. His kisses turn slower. Coaxing me as he lowers his hand to my shorts. His fingers drag along the rim before playing with the button. I don't really have any idea what he's up to until he undoes it in a swift movement, pulling down the zipper and stretching the material. Cold air hits my overly heated skin though my drenched panties when he has the denim shorts clean off me.

"Don't." He demands when he sees my breathing spike.

"Ed— Edward, what are you doing?" I pant in a mixture of confusion and ache as I see his dark eyes above me keeping me on the here and now.

"I'm taking care of you anima gemella." His finger drags one long line along my slit, pushing my panties into it.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ MA content available on my journal and TWCS, info at the end .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

I'm still wound around him when I come down from my high. He's watching me so closely I blush.

"_Fuck!_" He breaths, looking down at me. "You okay, piccola?" he asks watching my face with a lopsided smirk and dark lusty eyes, there's a _very_ slight hint of concern in the blackened green.

"Yeh..." I pant. I realize I'm still gripping his shoulders hard enough to break skin with my nails and let go hastily, my face flaming.

He chuckles, his sweet, minty and smoky breath fanning out over my skin. Warm and all consuming, but it makes me break into gooseflesh. He leans down and kisses me chastely. "You fuck up my control." He repeats looking at the mark on my neck.

"You marked me." My voice comes out breathy despite my best efforts.

"You let me." He says it like it means something.

I look up and he's smiling looking down at our position. I'm almost naked under him. My breast bouncing with each ragged breath I take. My legs open with him resting between my thighs. His eyes have an undecipherable twinkle in them as he circles my nipple with his tongue staring at the mark just above my heart and I wish to God I knew what was going on in his head.

"Edward, are we supposed to be 'intimate' like this…" I ask in a smaller voice than I'm used to, not even sure of the word to use to describe us right now. I'm not acting like myself. Or maybe I'm just losing myself to him… My heart skips.

He looks at me again, a smile in his eyes. Smirking up at me, he holds my legs around his waist when I try to unwrap them. There's a teasing edge to his features as he cocks an incredulous brow at me. "I just had my tongue in your pussy, we're dangerously past intimate anima gemella."

I blush. I blush hard! It's more than the fact that he brought up what we did, it's the fact that he's crude and brash and unapologetic for it and it makes me burn for him again. I'm turning into a freaking hormone driven teen. I don't know what that makes me look like to him… Am I easy? Does he think I'm easy? I've never worried about that label before, I've never had reason to.

"What you thinking so hard about?" he kisses my temple.

"Is this wrong?" I look away from him and I feel his stare heat fiercely.

His arms lock like a steel cage on either side of my head. Hovering over me his voice is alarmingly calm but serious. "Bella, this isn't wrong. Nothing we _ever _do will fucking be wrong because I'm the only muthafucking one who'll _ever _fucking touch you. All of this is mine."

I don't know if he's upset or not so I stay looking to the side.

"C'mon, we have to go." He says looking down at me with deepened green eyes, moving away so my legs fall gently to the bed. He strokes me between my lower lips with feather light touches to my sensitive flesh, I let out a shuddered breath because whether he knows it or not, I know he's trying to reassure me.

"Why?" I ask, it comes out as both a whine and protest. I don't blush this time because I mean it with every fiber of my being. I don't want to go anywhere. I wanna stay right here with him. A safe little nest with the most dangerous person I could possibly ever meet, away from the restaurant, away from the mayhem, where it's just the two of us. I don't want to go anywhere.

"_Because I want to fuck you._" He says seriously.

My mouth goes dry, my eyes widen and I can't help the hammering in my heart. I feel myself get wet again but his fingers are away from me and he's getting up. My body screams for him to stop, to come back! He looks down at me from the where he stands at the foot of the bed and smirks. Dipping down fast, he licks me hard and groans when I moan and unwittingly arch my hips harder to his tongue before he straightens up again. "_Fuck—_ You keep doing that and I probably fucking will."

"I have some shit to take care of." He hands me my shirt and shorts but toys with my panties and snapped bra. Looking down at it with intense eyes and a lopsided contented smirk, he rubs the still damp part of the material between his thumb and his index finger. His finger rubs the fabric delicately and I recognize it as the way he strokes my core when he's being tender and petting me. "Dress up." He says with a smirk walking to his closet and dropping my underwear inside as he grabs a fresh pair of jeans and boxers out. He unbuttons and unzips his pants, I hear him laugh softly when I turn around before he can take them off, my face flaming.

"Edward!" I yell when I know he's safely dressed again. His old jeans and boxers lie unceremoniously on the floor when I turn and take in the black jeans hanging perfectly snug on him as he stretches another t-shirt on. He folds his arms and leans casually against the closet door unaffected by my tone. "The _rest_ of my clothes." Sitting on my knees on his bed I give a pointed look to the closet in the hopes that he'll give my under items back.

He shakes his head and answers his phone when it rings. Jasper's on the other line, I know because he says his name and mentions something about them doing a good job and that it's almost go time, so Jasper needs to make sure the guys are there and he'll take care of the rest. I hear him mention Rose and then he says something about going somewhere now.

I gape at him as the conversation continues. He's not going to move. His eyes dart to me and he runs his eyes down my body. He raises his brow, his look says 'dress up' but the darkened eyes that come back to my face from its journey down my body tells me the last thing he wants me to do is cover up. He crooks his finger at me calling me closer to him. I have the urge to rub my thighs together but I fight against it. He wants my bra and panties so it'll come with a price.

I don't walk over to him.

He looks pissed. Then he looks curious.

I sit on his bed pulling on my shorts and slipping my top back down my torso making sure I'm covered. Then I walk to him with my shoes in my hand. It feels weird walking without underwear on, a good weird when I think where those items ended up.

He's laughing softly. He's done with his phone call by the time I get to him, he snaps it closed and puts his arm around my shoulder as he leads us out his room. I'm happily tucked into the side of his toned hard frame again. He kisses the top of my head, his breath is hot in my hair I can feel him smirk into it. "_Don't tease me baby. I'll make you regret it tomorrow._"

I fist his shirt painfully tight in my palm as his husky words hit home. It's like I want to keep him close. I'm happy because I get to do that. I get to hold him. I get to keep him close. And I know he wants me to because he lets me.

"How am I going to get out of the house?" I ask him because I honestly want him to find a solution. I actually crave time with him. My notoriously dangerous boyfriend, who makes me feel safest.

He looks at me for a moment and I think it's because he's surprised I asked him that instead of telling him I couldn't come. "All your chick friends are with the Wolves?"

I nod. He cusses and I can tell he's pissed at the fact I'm so involved with them so I say nothing, I won't apologize for my family. They're the only people I trust, look at what my 'friend' Jessica did today… And I'm not sure if I still have Angela in my corner as yet so I can't afford to use that alibi.

I push that thought from my mind. "I could tell my dad I'm staying at Rosalie's? She's a friend from work technically."

He grins looking down at me. "Nah, your ol' man knows I have a cousin named Rosalie. I won't risk it." He thinks for a beat then looks back at me. "I got you." He says with a distant look in his eye as he thinks of something. "C'mon." he suddenly picks me up and walks me to the car slipping me inside and walking round to his side while I put on my shoes. I'm curious as to what his plan is but we're silent in the car and soon we're driving.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The sky is dark grey with clouds building up violently fast, warning us of an impending storm. I scoot closer to him and he shifts his eyes to me while changing gears.

"Where are we going?" I ask as we veer off the road and onto the bumpy mud drive into the forest. It's a wild stretch that has been driven on before but isn't noticeable from the road. It's the type of trail that isn't found unless you're the one who created it.

He navigates us through the dim lit vegetation with seamless ease. The trees become more dense and I think he isn't going to answer me as he concentrates on getting us to the destination only he seems privy to.

"I need to go out. I gotta check on something first. Rose and Victoria will be there don't stress." He answers offhandedly as he swerves the car round a large grouping of rocks.

"Who's Victoria?" I ask cocking a brow.

He turns to me with a pleased yet amused grin. It does nothing to calm me down.

"You're about to find out." he says as he cuts the engine in the impenetrable wall of trees encasing us in the forest. "C'mon." He says as I stare up at an abandoned warehouse of sorts, it's similar to Edward's place but it's completely shrouded by the forest and it's getting closer to evening so it's dark and terrifying.

I groan looking out at the ominous building with heavy clouds blackening the sky above it.

"What do you guys have against actual houses?" I rub my arms vigorously to get rid of the goosebumps crawling up my skin.

He laughs under his breath getting out. I get out too snatching his hoodie out the backseat. He looks at me over the roof as I walk round to him quickly slipping to his side, his arm around my shoulders as we slosh through the mud and walk towards the large metal industrial door. "Actual houses are so played out." he deadpans as he unlocks and opens the inner pedestrian door. With him smirking at me, I begrudgingly walk through the ghostly creaking hinged door.

"This one yours too?" I look around when he shuts the door and turns on a light.

This place is different from his one. It's partitioned and the part we're in is a well spaced garage. I wonder briefly if this is the garage he brought me to when I fainted but rule it out when remember we're in a forest.

"Nah, this is Royce's place." He says kicking a can as we go. It slams against the wall resonating loudly in the dead area. "This is where I was when I wasn't at my place." He kicks another one. The sound is infinitely louder, bouncing hauntingly off the dark painted walls.

"Edward, stop doing that." I hiss fisting his shirt and looking around warily.

He laughs throatily. "Worried I'll wake up ghosts?" he drops his voice to a terrifyingly low level. I can feel my face pale. He rolls his eyes. "Bella, the place is fucked up, not haunted."

I jab him with my finger when he kicks a drum over. "Relax." He shushes me nonchalantly. "I'm just messing with them."

"Who?" I have a brief moment of idiocy where I picture him messing with ghosts? Edward scares ghosts, it doesn't sound too farfetched to me really.

"Rose and Tor." He laughs with his eyes, giving me an incredulous look as he reads my face.

I'm 100% sure he knows what I was thinking. I blush and look around again as we slip through the door.

He leads us up a narrow dark staircase. "Toria's James' girl."

Cue relief here.

"You'll recognize her." He continues and I don't miss that he sounds certain of it.

So James has a girlfriend? Interesting. "How many of you have girlfriends?" I ask without thinking. I clamp my palm over my mouth so fast it makes a slapping noise and I wince when I bruise my lip against my teeth. My gaze freezes. I can't look at Edward.

He picks me up roughly and holds me hard against him. My legs wrap around him to make sure I don't slide down the wall as he slams me against it. His body is hot and toned. I can feel his muscles push into me with every breath he takes. He grinds into me and grins. "You're my girlfriend huh?" his hands slip off the wall to hold my hips still. He grinds into me harder. He's rock hard again straining against his jeans. Looking right at me his lopsided smirk is passionate. His natural menace works into it, tingeing it with a hint of deadly seriousness. I tug hard on my lip to stop from moaning. The friction he provides is killing me without my panties on. It's like I can feel the heat rolling off him. I roll my hips against him when my body takes over and he slams against my core hard almost like he's angry. I yelp. It feels so good. His head descends to mine catching my mouth in a brutal kiss before the noise I'm making can get too loud. He breaks away glaring me in the eye, his eyes look like he doesn't really believe I'm here. "_Don't forget it._" his voice is low, his eyes are narrowed to slits but it's his tone that screams to me. It's an obsessively fervent warning.

"Fuck." He says placing me back on my feet just when I think he's going to kiss me again. "You're getting me off track baby. I gotta bounce. C'mon." He tugs at my hand.

"You're leaving me here?" My voice is incredulous.

"They'll get you home." He informs me. "They're fixing the place up for Roy before we get him in."

I look at him in wonder as he slips back into gang mode. He's dark but prideful as he speaks. "The place is a dump. He hasn't been here in fucking years."

"I'll help them out." I offer, shocking myself. He just kisses the top of my head and smiles. I don't know why I said it, maybe because this Royce person seemed to be a big deal to him.

"Who's Royce?"

He looks down at me with an undecipherable look in his eye, but he answers me honestly. "He's my old man's kid brother." His face is serious as he speaks. "Bella, don't ever mention this place. Or Royce. Not to your father, not to the mutts. Kay?"

I feel a bubble burst in my tummy, this is apparently very important but he's not hiding anything. I'm terrified by the look on his face because I now have the confirmation I need to know that Royce is in fact one of the outlaws. I have so many questions, his uncle? The guy looked so young. Why did I think he sounded better about Royce than his dad? Why was he helping sneak Royce in? Why did Royce have to be snuck in! How'd he know I'd tell Edward I saw him in the forest and my god _what was he doing running through the forest in the first place_—

I still.

Taking a breath I nod at him, swearing my silence because I want him to be honest with me… more importantly I don't want to ever be the reason he gets hurt. Then when I know he's sure I'll honor my word, I let the words I'm dreading confirmation on fall from my lips in a whisper.

"He's the guy the police are looking for isn't he?" I ask.

His eyes are guarded and his jaw is clenched when he nods.

"You two close." I state more than ask. It's like I need to confirm this suspicion as well so that I feel even the tiniest bit better… because I'm going to be lying to my father about something big _again_… first the Wolves, then the Fangs and now this case he's working so hard on…

Edward gives me another bob of his head, strands of his hair falling into his eyes. He looks and sounds firm when he speaks again. "He raised me." It's all he says.

I don't have time to fully process the shocking words. I know this conversation is over when he opens up the upstairs door with a bang. Two shrieks cut through the air as Rosalie and Victoria jump up from behind a counter where they'd been hiding. They look stiff like they'd been ducking under it since Edward started making the noises downstairs. I recognize the fire haired girl next to Rosalie. She's _seriously pretty, _in a catlike way. She's the girl from the dress shop I was at the first day I met Edward.

They're a mixture of scared and relieved that it's Edward they see. He laughs genuinely. "You hide behind the fucking bar?" his face is mockingly incredulous. "Did you check the stock?" He nudges his head at the area as if he's reprimanding them but he's really making fun of them. I eye the cabinets with the Jack Daniels and other various types of liquor lining it. "That'd be the first muthafucking place I'd hit if I broke into this fucking joint!" he deadpans.

"_Jesus Edward!_" Rosalie finally finds her voice, palm flat on her chest over her pounding heart. "_You almost fucking killed me!_"

"Whatever." He says, disinterested, as he looks around the place noting the appearance.

From what I can see, the place looks nice. It's spacious, you can tell it's been out of use for a while but in your mind's eye you can easily see that with some elbow grease it has a lot of potential. There's blood colored paint on the wall and the joint kitchen/bar furniture and tops are black, so I know at some point this place was probably as amazing as Edwards. It's kind of like his place, it's open planned and looks like a place you'd find and notorious person lurking in it too, but the only actual difference is that there's a ceiling here, so there are either rooms above us as well or this place just has the garage below us and this floor with the doors at the side leading to rooms and bathrooms. There's very little furniture and a lot of clutter but it looks livable for now with a few homely touches added by the two girls. I look back at them remembering that I should be helping them at some point.

They're grimy and their hair looks matted with light sweat from all the work they've been putting in. I can only imagine how long they've been at this today. For one day's work this place looks pretty great.

Edward speaks again and disturbs the rest of my eye screwing of the loft styled warehouse. "I'm dropping Bella here. Get her home when her shift's supposed to end 'kay?" he's looking at Victoria, not Rosalie.

Victoria raises a brow in a timid question as if to say 'Me?' Edward nods once.

"Make sure someone sees you. Speak to them if you have to." He looks at me briefly at this part telling me it's my call then turns back to Victoria. "Say you're from school or some shit. Say muthafucking anything!" His words are direct but not unkind. It's just _Edward_. And I'm recognizing her as one of _those_ people. The inner circle. The ones he'd ever bother using that tone with. "But if you have to talk, long and short of it, she's staying at your place for the weekend. Got it?" he raises a brow.

Rosalie and her look dumbfounded for a second but it's very brief. "Yeah got it!" Victoria says in a hurry as if she's making up for the time she missed.

"Good." He kisses my forehead then my lips fast because he really needs to leave. "Be careful. _And lock the fucking door!_" The words are directed at all three of us as he leaves but he yells at Rose about the door, she nods quickly.

"Nice job with the place." He adds callously as he closes it behind him, it's spoken as an afterthought, but I know it's said to compliment the two girls in that small part of him that knows it'll make them happy.

I see the two pleased smiles the door receives behind him and figure out that Edward is actually close to his cousin and probably James girl but he just doesn't show it. Either way when he speaks they listen and they seem to care about his opinion.

"Running to meet his maker," Rosalie quips but as she says it her eyes twinkle telling me that today probably holds just as much importance to her as it does to him.

I find myself wondering more and more about Royce King and the role he plays in their lives but I'm a fish out of water so I have no idea what I need to say or do right now.

"Of course." Victoria adds. "The Devil won't let him be." She grins and turns towards Rose. She catches sight of me and stops short. A smirk stretches across her lips "About time I saw you again. So James was what was wrong with the dress?" she laughs.

My face heats but I shrug. "Hi I'm—"

"Bella." She smiles. "Victoria." She extends her hand to me.

I take it and she does a fancy handshake. Somehow that little gesture puts me at a world of ease.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie squeezes my shoulder as she passes and disappears into one of the rooms.

"Hey." I greet after her. Then get down to business when she comes out carrying some cleaning supplies. "What can I help with?"

"You could flash me some leg."

I turn towards where she stands with Victoria and gape when I see no hint of humor on her face aside from when they see my expression.

"Yeah, is it true? Come on, let's see it." Red hair flies as Victoria's head spins from Rose to me a curious smirk playing on her glossed lips.

"Of course it's true." Rosalie's bell laugh is followed by Victoria's then they walk over to me and I briefly wonder if I should beat it. "Now, come on."

"She's skittish." Victoria chuckles softly, sharing a meaningful look with Rose. "Ed's gotta be going crazy with you. Don't fret, la sirena, I think you've become an overnight star. James and Jazz in your corner? It's never been heard of before. You're golden." She says offhandedly waving her palm to her legs. "Now quit stalling, judging from what we heard about last night, now isn't one of those times when you should be shy."

I flash them the gauze and they flash me disbelieving grins that morph into approving ones.

"Damn girl, she did it."

"I see it, Tor. Don't believe it. But I see it." Rose smirks, handing me and Victoria a wet rag while she snatches a broom for herself.

We work silently for the most part. I wipe down the furniture with Victoria and at some point she tells me it's okay to call her by her nickname which basically ranges from anything out the last half of her name. They seem to be in a great hurry. Or maybe it's anticipation. But either way I just follow their lead and clean down the place as best as we can before we start rearranging stuff so that the place looks fairly orderly.

"Weekend with Edward? He's gonna have sex with you." Toria says wiggling her manicured brows. I turn beet red. "You know that right?" she looks at me as if she's trying to see if I do. She smirks at my blush, turning to Rose with a comical expression on her pretty face. "How cute." She thumps her open palm to my shoulder and goes back to fixing the clock. "Don't fret, la sirena, I won't tell James anything if it makes you feel any better."

I hadn't thought of that. Oh my God, I'd be mortified if any of them found out or thought that. I want to nod vigorously to tell Victoria just how very happy that would make me but she's still facing away.

"If you're not ready, just tell Edward to stop." Rose calls from behind the box she's carrying.

It seems Edward sleeping with me is set in stone. I'm not sure what to make of that but Rose and Tor don't look disapproving or too shocked. I help her lay it down. It's huge but extremely light.

"It's impossible for him to hurt you."

Rose says the 'you' so meaningfully, I want to ask her why that is but my mind drifts at the last second.

Victoria snickers, a minx grin on her face. "Honey, it's Edward with you." She teases looking at me. "He'll _make _you ready alright. Look at you. You're ready right now just thinking about him."

I blush because since this afternoon I don't think I have an argument. "What's la sirena?" I ask to get the attention of my… sex life? Or soon to be sex life? _Sex life… Oh boy…_

They giggle quietly. It's not unkind but I know they see my redness and creased forehead. Their smirks tell me they have more reason than that to be amused though, they know something I don't.

"It's what a couple of the boys call you behind closed doors." Rose confirms my suspicion tugging on my hair lightly, "Mermaid."

My face scrunches up, "Mermaid?" They laugh again this time it's harder, "Why mermaid?"

"All kinds of reasons," Tori speaks distractedly, hooking up frames as Rose hands them to her out the box. "I personally like to think it's because you sank Edward's bachelor ship to free pussy voyages."

I spit out my coke and they rip snorts of tinkly full bellied laughter.

On one hand, it bothers me that Edward was with anyone like that. One the other hand, I'm ecstatic because I just heard, from a source I've come to believe is a reliable one, that he's mine alone.

Oblivious to my musings, Rose snickers and smacks Victoria's arm.

"Ew, Toria."

Then they realize they're wasting time and go back to work.

"Conversational material again! Use _that _question when you speak to Jazz and James, la sirena." Rose quips, smiling, then she winks, mischief dancing in her green eyes so similar to Edwards, it makes me smile too. "May as well use the name." She shrugs unapologetic of her use of the nickname I've apparently got with them. Going back to work she opens a gift box right at the bottom with two frames and pulls one out. "You're swimming with the sharks now."

I stop at the second frame lying in a bed of tissue wrap. I snatch it up quickly not realizing Rose is reaching for it. It's a copy of the photo I'd seen at her house. Her curious gaze darts to me but she doesn't try to remove the frame from my hand.

_No wonder he looked so familiar!_

The dark haired guy who Rose is piggy backing on with a huge grin in the photo…

_It's the guy from the forest! _

He looks so young to be their uncle. And the smile on his sinfully striking face is happy but deadly. It's too easy to see the similarities between him and Edward, from their dark aura to their devilish good looks, they're cut from the same cloth. Holding the frame tighter I notice one hand curled protectively under Roses knee to keep her from falling off. She must've taken him by surprise. The tattoo on his index finger of that hand makes me recall his knowing dangerous presence in the forest, a panther on high alert with more tricks up his sleeve than enemies on his back.

I look at his eyes for the first time. A carefree photo. No adrenaline pumping through his veins from a month long flee from the police with an even longer exile from what I grasped from Edwards words. With a sixteen looking Rose latching herself on his back, his playful smile matches his playful eyes. _They're green. _A darker shade than Edward's, but equally as lethal and intense. Even in this photo with his niece, he's calculating and dangerous beneath the calm surface.

I remember Rosalie and Victoria from earlier— _Edward's maker_. Black flecks dot the green like poetic lightening. I inhale sharply because it's the exact opposite of how his eyes looked when he was in gang mode in the forest. A walking mystery, that reminds me so much of his nephew. Edward seems devilishly attached to him and from this photo I can tell he's not the only one. I'd be willing to bet my life that Jasper is no different from Edward and Rose.

"Is this Royce?" I ask just so that I get some affirmation on my theories. I place the photo on an inviting spot on the mantel above the fireplace so that I can make up for my rudeness.

A beam of happiness that twinkles in her green orbs, she nods, "Yup."

"He's a popular guy." I struggle to keep my curiosity in check because I really want to know why he's so important, I want to know why Edward speaks about him the way he does, I want to know why she looks so thrilled in the photo with Royce, I want to know if he really killed someone and I want to know why he's got a different last name from Edward. I have so many questions.

"Roy is royalty in every way that counts. He's the backbone of everything." she answers easily.

A touching gaze in her eyes telling me that even though this guy is on the run, is wanted for murder and is apparently a gifted criminal- a story I'm dying to have elaboration on by the way- they may very well think the world of him.

I've seen brief glimpses of care in his eyes when Edward speaks about Rosalie, or the _well_ hidden brotherly pull he, Jasper and even James have but I've only ever seen anything close to prideful respect when it came to something dealing with Royce. I gape at her in wonder, transfixed by these very thoughts.

"He's been gone for too long. I still can't believe he's coming back." She smiles sadly looking at the clock, then let's out a halfhearted laugh. "Stupid guys will get to see him before me." I watch her face fall. "I hope nothing goes wrong. This is too dangerous. Edward— Jasper—"she shakes her head against a thought she doesn't voice. "I just hope nothing goes wrong."

My heart stops, dead in my chest as bile rises in my throat. I hadn't thought of that possibility. The entire Forks and Seattle police force is out there tonight on a man hunt, just like every night this past couple of weeks, and they're looking for Royce… And tonight Edward is going to go into the heart of it and attempt to get him out…My eyes begin stinging. I hide my trembling hands as Tori speaks.

"Edward's got all bases covered Rose. You know nothing can happen." She smiles but it's forced. "Roy's back." She tries for cheerful but it's unconvincing. "Nothing can happen to the guys. He'll never let it."

Rubbing her hands reassuringly against Rose's back, it's the most vulnerable I've ever seen her features. I don't think she's the touchy type. Then again I don't think Rosalie is either. Both girls are intimidating, Rose is quiet yet unapproachable in her timid confidence and Victoria is playfully fierce in her catlike glory, the perfect match for James now that I think of it. Seeing them like this puts me on edge and I wish more than anything that Edward would walk through that door with his annoying condescending grin and tell me things in Italian just to aggravate me.

"And it's the Shadow Fangs. They're not going to get hurt." The way she says it makes me think she's trying to reassure herself as much as she is Rose. I feel horrible… I forgot… James is out there too...

Silence follows as we work. Each of us are baiting time, trying to be optimistic, even though our hearts are currently situated in our throats. The questions I'd had are momentarily forgotten as I silently hope for nothing to go wrong. I watch the hands of the clock tick past ten and don't move. I can't bring myself to leave this place until I see Edward is unharmed and back for good. I even have fleeting thoughts of the safety of his gang. Victoria bites at her nails and stares at her cell on the counter while Rosalie sits on her hands to keep them still as we take a break.

Just as I'm about to pop my last knuckle, Rosalie's pocket rings. The tension in the room rises as we stare at her blue jeans, two minded about answering. She quickly fishes it out but the call cuts off abruptly before she can answer. It's too soon for it to have gone to voicemail and we all know it.

"Who was it?" Victoria asks, apprehension clear in her voice.

"Emmett." Rosalie says as if that means something. Swallowing hard she stares at the device in her hands like its message is set in stone. "Tor, you and Bella should get to her house, it's getting late." She glances at the time.

"I wanna wait." Every hair on my neck is standing on end.

Rose smiles at me but it's not right. "Bella, it's getting late. Tor will take you home, it's pointless staying." She says as if reading my mind.

My brows furrow. "What? Why?"

"Edward's not going to be back tonight." She looks slowly from me to Victoria, her green eyes burning with meaning at her friend. I immediately understand the words are meant for us both, probably even Rosalie herself because the message isn't solely about Edward. "It's done."

Victoria's breath catches beside me, words whispered barely above comprehensible levels. I can tell they're not surprised but there's still visible fear that's forcing their composure to remain intact.

"The cops." She says resignedly her brilliant grey eyes somber.

Rosalie nods in confirmation, matching her stance.

My mind shouts in objection so loudly I have to clutch at it to stop the deafening echo from crippling me in my head.

We don't speak. Each lost for words as we stare blankly ahead. The quiet is killing us and then we hear a noise behind us. _We forgot to lock the door. _Three heads spin hopefully in the direction of it… hoping to see anything that will put us at ease… What we see however makes my blood run cold.

A uniform…

It's a cop…

My eyes protest against scene that unfolds because I know this cop. He caught me dine and dashing. Waylon Forge, takes a step into the room, gun out its holster and badge gleaming authoritatively in the lighting of Royce's place, I tighten my grip on the counter until my knuckles turn white. _Oh fuck…_

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH10:**__ Full chapter posted on my journal (address on profile/direct link available on my website) and TWCS (my penname is KittyTylz)._


	11. The Answering Miracles

_**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, hope you're all doing well. To all my girls thank you, you mean the world to me. As mentioned on Twitter the rewrite 13 is currently with the amazing JustJJ so once she works her magic betaing and has it back to me it'll be posted. This chapter still owes a thank you to Irena de Marco for the lovely song she suggested to me. No major throws in this one, just formatting and minor changes. Love to JustJJ and awesomella and all you guys reading, and those who sent messages. My health is improving slow cause I can't seem to put on weight but on the brighter side I got the job, *laughs* so no time like now to have a boost in my employee health benefits. Thank you for your patience, I'm having difficulty writing because I'm busy and am not feeling well but I have not abandoned the story. Enjoy, love Kat.

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

***~*~* ****Chapter Eleven – The Answering Miracles**** *~*~***

'_He's the only stable thing in the swirling chaos.' ― (Beth Revis)_

* * *

><p>I can taste the tension in the room on my lips. Ice pumps out my heart at a rapid speed. Chilling my body as it travels in my bloodstream, painting my skin in goosebumps. My eyes are frozen on the silver gleam of his gun. It glints and shines as he draws it higher. His uniform is mussed and dirty from his trek but it's still enough to kill all sounds in the room.<p>

Fear grips me in its venomous claws and I know I'm not alone when I hear Rosalie and Victoria rise to their feet and hold their breaths too.

"Can I help you?" I can tell by her voice that Rose's composure is forced as we stand facing the ever advancing cop.

He moves at a steady, slow pace edging his way toward the bar and lounge area.

"Odd place to be find'n three young ladies." Waylon's voice is stern and I can tell the cop in him smells a rat.

Cop? Cop!

"Noooo." I drawl. Feigning nonchalance because technically… yes I hate this man, but right now

I speak on behalf of Rose, Tori and myself when I say: This is bad. Really bad. "We just like hanging out in private places."

Waylon scowls. It makes me smirk internally.

"Which, just so you know, this property is. Do you have a warrant?" I ask innocently.

He shifts and that's all the encouragement I need. It's a Wolf related thing. Even though we seldom hang out away from the guys, thanks to the backing we get from the gang, the girls involved with La Push's ruling crowd can generally bullshit our way out of nearly anything when it comes to the law. I've never actually done this without Leah or Rachel before but hey, no time like the present for a solo career right?

Slipping my game face on, I send a silent prayer to the heavens in thanks for making me the daughter of a cop, then hold Waylon's gaze fiercely. "Cause if you don't, you've got to leave."

"Don't you watch the news, Missy? There's an investigation in Forks. It's being headed by the Seattle police force."

I hated his tone, I hated his patronizing way of speaking to me and fuck me, AGAIN with the Missy! But I couldn't slip and be irrational right now. Fighting a cop would be bad, so bad. We didn't have a chance against his weapon and it would completely screw us over if we got arrested. This had to be fought with smarts first. Forks was technically Seattle's jurisdiction until they either caught their man or gave up on the case. And I now knew their guy to be Royce King.

And Royce is evidently someone my boyfriend is willing to risk his life for so it ultimately makes him fucking important to me by association. At the very least just until my Edward's back and I know he's okay. Till then for the part that I can help I'll make sure his affairs are safe.

Those thoughts are honest, simple and as pure as law breaking can be but it's all it takes for my mind to start flying again. Folding my arms, I tilt my head glaring at Forgeyboy. He's beating around the bush. I pounce.

"What's that got to do with having a warrant or not?" I snap.

Rosalie's presence at my side suddenly came to life. Arms crossed and stance blasé enough to match mine, she stepped forward, stopping beside me. The intimidating blonde from our first encounter at Nell' Ombra makes her appearance.

"Precisely." She pronounces with venom and an arched brow. Circling one long manicured finger in the air, she gestures to the building before speaking again. "This is private property."

"Cop or not, you need a warrant to be here." Tori bites out, standing at her full height.

We're being all 'Charlie's Angels' right now, but if you could break into our heads, you'd see a mini-version running around with hands in the air. Freaked. The. Fuck. Out.

Gluing our game faces on despite the distinct urge to hightail it to safety, we stand tall looking at him.

I didn't understand his motive. He hadn't produced a warrant to search the place. My gut was telling me something was off. I didn't think he wanted to search it?... No, it's more like he wanted to know what we were doing in it?...

Minus my being an accessory to a crime, the Police Chief in my father would be so proud that I pulled such influence from him.

Looking closer at Waylon, I took careful note of the worried wrinkles lining his forehead. He was sweating. Waylon Forge was more on edge then we were. Armed with that information, I got my second wind.

"And we're unarmed." I snap. Despite my cool façade, subconsciously I slip my hand to my side. Discreetly dipping it into Edward's oversized hoodie and wrapping my fingers around the cold metal of the blade hidden in the pocket. I up my game face. "We don't pose a threat to you, so stop pointing that thing at us." My voice was steady and calm in a command even though I was shitting myself on the inside.

Waylon scowled, his badge glinting with authority, he lowered the gun but he continued to cross the floor towards us. His slow footfalls never faltering once.

"Look, if you have a valid reason to be here, let's have it." Tori snapped defensively, when he was a mere few feet before us.

"Can I see the papers for this place?" Waylon directs the question to us coldly.

My eyes narrow. His body language is wrong. He already knows we don't have it? But how?

Why would Waylon be so protective of this place?

I'm the only one who seems to have caught these things about him though because I'm close enough to see Rosalie's face pale slightly. I would've argued again but the words caught in my throat when Tor and I hear what Rose does. We were screwed. There where distinct footsteps thudding up the staircase towards the door. I could feel the fear gripping us in its merciless claws as I pictured the hounds of cops about to swarm this place. We stood dead still as we stared from Waylon to the door at his back.

Rose and Tori needed Waylon to disappear because Royce was in danger of the very cops Forge represented. We collectively needed him gone because if he arrested us, we were screwed in every sense of the word with no one to save our asses because honestly we'd rather be arrested than implicate Edward and his guys. Gang loyalty. It's what we do. Granted, I was usually doing this for another gang but details change, you know. Every step this man took towards us got him closer to the wall in the lounge we desperately needed to keep him away from. The one with the fireplace that was littered with pictures of Royce. We had a firm hint that some of the Shadow Fangs were already in custody, so this would implicate them as well as us. Then there was me and my solo problem, this would screw me over for all eternity. Not only would Dad find out I wasn't at work, he'd find out Waylon found me while searching a warehouse in the middle of the forest for Royce King, the felon who's case is keeping him away from home more often than usual.

Along with breaking the heart and trust of my dad, I'd be spitting in the faces of my Wolves. I'm not sure they'd ever be able to forgive me. If they didn't, I couldn't even blame them.

I'd made an active choice to be with Edward. I knew what it could cost me if they found out, but

I still couldn't bring myself to stay away from him. I broke one of my loyalties to the Grey

Wolves because I have severe feelings for Edward, I didn't regret it and I wouldn't be able to blame them if this went south but I loved them equally, it was what it was. I could feel that thought crippling me from deep within the pit of my stomach. Losing them, the safety net of my family, would kill me. If I lost Jake, would that mean I'd have to stay away from Billy and Sarah too?

Fighting hard against the rising bile, I push aside those thoughts. Losing La Push would break my heart, completely pull the ground out from under my feet but right now, I was faced with fucking Seattle and I needed to protect Forks…

Jesus, who'd have thought I'd say that one day?

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Waylon said, raising the gun again. "Now, what you girls doin' here?"

Just as my fingers wrap firmer around the blade to yank it out I hear one of the hurried footsteps push through the door.

Dirty, bruised and bleeding, I recognize the man instantly.

"_Forge, stop fucking with my kid._"

The utter exhaustion in his voice doesn't drown the commanding undertones of the striking man.

His hoarse deadpan instantaneously stills everything in the room.

"ROYCE!" Rose screams and launches herself at him just as Edward enters with a few other

Shadow Fangs. Emmett, Caius and Demetri. They remain in the doorway, tossing their guns carelessly onto the hall table.

I'm dumbfounded, watching them with unbelieving eyes. My gaze remains on Edward, relieved, confused and awed. He's here.

I don't know why that makes me feel better because it's not like I can protect him physically, though I'd sure as hell try if I had to. I guess I'm simply relieved because seeing him in the flesh means he's okay. My fear of him having been arrested is one nightmare I'm not faced with. The relief nearly makes my legs give way. The confusion fights for dominance against the relief but loses even though I don't really understand how it is that Waylon's not arresting them.

Everything suddenly fades out when my brain starts functioning enough to process what I'm seeing. Then I'm mesmerized because Edward is grinning. It's a 'smile grin'. A glint of complete happiness cocooned in his wicked naturally sinister smirk. In my peripheral vision, I see Rose grab Royce in a bear hug the second she's within reach. He winces and she backs up, but aside from that there isn't a face I see that isn't a little giddy with glee. Even Waylon's bloody grinning, walking over to the bar and grabbing a bottle of whiskey—

Wait! Back up. The hell?

I look again and see the same thing. Automatically, I let go of the blade I'm wielding in my pocket and gape with a comically slack jaw when he tips back the bottle and knocks back a swig of the hard liquor, clearly experiencing his own relief that we're with the Shadow Fangs too.

I feel eyes on me, an intense burning that sears my skin and makes my pulse skyrocket. The pull he has on me is soul gripping. My body turns instantly and I lock onto his jade eyes, staring at me quizzically.

He's dirty, a sweaty sheen covers him, I can see traces of blood leaking from the scratches on his tall, beautiful frame and his dark clothes are soaked and caked with mud in some areas. All it takes is one long crooked finger in my direction and my feet fly forward, leaving my brain confused and alone where I once stood.

His grin widens, just before I slam into his body and I feel his chest vibrate under my cheek with a silent chuckle. His arms lock around me and mine wrap fiercely around him. It feels like I'm floating, my feet don't touch the ground, my heart pounds blood into my eardrums deafeningly. The beats are in time with an insistent thumping sound that damn near brings tears to my eyes.

It's only then with my ear pressed to his chest, his dogtags digging into my temple, that I realize, I was terrified for him above all else… Having tangible evidence that he was here safe and sound, even if he was banged up, was like being able to breathe for the first time.

I feel thick, warm liquid under my fingertips. My brows furrow and I pull back in confusion at the familiar consistency between my fingers. Oh God… I claw and crawl up him to see his face.

"You're bleeding." I whisper.

"Only a little bit." He smirks, matching my soft tone teasingly.

Before I can knock him one upside the head because it's not a trivial matter that he's hurt, I hear a distinctive laugh behind me and look up just in time to see James walk in and exchange an amused look with Edward.

There's blood flowing in a steady stream down the side of his face from a deep gash on his forehead and one of his piercing blue eyes is fractionally shut from the swelling around it. He's distracted by Victoria when she races to him, her traveling hands taking inventory of his injuries and her lips peppering kisses to his chest and collar because that's as high as she can reach with her lips when he's standing up straight. I have the same problem with Edward.

"James!" Toria's frantic. Looking at him I don't blame her. "What the fuck happened!"

A dark shadow falls over the room, adding strain to the happiness. I can almost see it happen before my very eyes. A looming cloud blackens the air around us, smiles fading to nothingness as it spreads its holding ground. Tension's rising at rapid speeds around us. From the look on Toria's face, I can tell I'm not the only one curious as to what's going on.

"Where's Jazz?"

Still locked in Edward's arms, the best I can do is swivel my head to the right where Rosalie stands, her question metaphorically echoing in the room. Stepping away from Muscleman and Royce, she took one look at Edward and reality visibly seemed to crash down on her.

"Where's Jasper?" she repeats more urgently, moving closer towards her cousin, her steps speeding up when her now timid green eyes land on Edward's blood coating my fingers.

Edward's deadly rigid in my arms. His body taut and fierce, I can practically taste the rage burning inside him. I find myself slightly fearful… I hadn't really thought about that. This was technically a family matter… And even if they didn't show it, I could tell they were fiercely close so why would he come back without his cousin? My heart drops rapidly as the worst case scenario plays out in my head.

"Edward…" Rosalie's soft gaze flitters up from the blood coating her fingers from Edward's face as she turned him towards her. She sounded desperate. A sound I would've never initially guessed she'd ever be capable of using. "Where is he?"

We all look to Edward for an answer. But it's another voice that responds.

"We'll get him out." Royce sags against the door frame trying to catch his breath.

Simple and to the point, but that was some reassurance because at his voice, the strain in the room seemed to ease.

At Edward's answering devilish smirk, it damn near fucking evaporated. "Sure as fuck, he's getting out."

There's some hidden message in his words but it would appear only the guys are privy to it. I couldn't care less. Everyone that mattered was apparently alive even if they weren't well. With that worry put to ease I could be perfectly honest with myself and admit that right now all that mattered was the idiot in front of me. Placing my hands on his back, higher up than from where he was bleeding I buried my face in his neck, inhaling deeply and giving in to the fact that Edward Cullen meant more to me than I let myself know. He responded by holding me tighter even though his attention was on the rest of the room.

From my position against his chest, I can see Royce clearly. My curiosity over this man remains ever peaked. I'd forgotten about him in totality in my rush to get to Edward. However, I'd apparently been the only one to commit that mistake.

I feel Edward's silent laugh as Rose gives Waylon the stink eye while she walks towards Royce. Part of me is thrilled, wondering if Waylon will freak out now that he knows that Rosalie is related to both Royce and Edward. Fucker.

"God, I can't believe you're back." The relief and affection laced in her tone is heartbreaking. "It's— I mean— You're— Just— _Jesus! _" She shakes her head and then laughs. A beaming smile stretches across her face as the intoxication of unadulterated happiness takes over again. She squeals loudly, looking like a child.

Royce smirks, laughing even though it's strained from pain. He's covered in dirt, drenched to the bone and clearly wounded. But apparently Rosalie hasn't noticed. She barrels at him again, barely giving the visibly drained man enough time to brace himself for it.

I watch curiously. Royce King. He remained as striking as he had the day I'd seen him in the forest. Naturally menacing and as deathly glorious as his nephew. I notice burns and wounds on his skin though and it makes me examine him harder. My eyes grow wide when I realize there's actually very little flesh visible on him that isn't wounded.

"La bambina. (Baby girl) " He may be worse for the wear but he still manages to pick up Rose and return the hug with a little less vigor considering how worn out he is. He chuckles. "How you been?"

"Jesus, he is not." Edward deadpans and Rose rolls her eyes when he and his maker chuckle at her expense. "And I did all the fucking work." His velvet voice comes out uneven from exhaustion even as he teases. He picks up his voice a tad and swings his head fully towards them growing serious for a second. "And for fuck's sake, get off him Rose—" he orders stepping forward a little when Royce starts wheezing and heaving. "— he's cut open!"

Rose slips away from Royce, white as a sheet. "Uncle Roy?" she asks, looking him over for the first time.

"Relax la piccola Elisabetta (Little Elizabeth). Gimme a second, I'll be good as new." He smirks through his obvious discomfort reminding me so much of someone else I know. Royce walks over to the lounge unhooking a strap of dangling guns, refills and knives from beneath his hoodie and dropping it to the floor as he collapses onto the chaise closest to him.

Everyone follows suit and heads in the direction of the lounge save me, Edward, James and Toria.

"Aren't you supposed to be home by now?" he whispers into my hair.

"Home!" I shriek, momentarily forgetting where we are. I slam into his chest with my fists apparently also forgetting he's hurt. "I was worried, you jackass."

His arms wrapped around me instinctively steadying us both. I felt his chest vibrate and looked up to see a breathtakingly amused smirk plastered to his sinfully beautiful face.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I growl into his soaked shirt, burying my head into his shoulder, needing his scent so badly right now so I can absorb him. I'm irrationally pissed at his recklessness. He's a gangster, I mean, come on, Bella. He's in constant dangerous situations because he himself is dangerous. It comes with the territory.

"Wrong with me?" his tone dances playfully. "You're the one attacking felons."

I hear indiscreet snorts and remember we're not alone. Pulling back quickly I look at him, really look at him. He's a mess.

"Oh my God." I exclaim.

He smirks broader. I know what he's thinking and I want to smack him for it but stop myself because that would defeat the purpose.

"What happened?" My fingertips lightly trace his cuts and bruises.

"Minor run in with the feds." He says. It's short and clipped. I know without asking that something went wrong out there that lead to Jasper being cuffed. He's pissed off. More than I think I've ever seen before. The storm he's keeping at bay is of colossal proportions.

"Edward, did everyone get out all right?" His hard eyes dart to me and I clarify. "Not Jasper. Aside from lockup— The Sha— Your gang. They got out safe?"

He raises a brow. An undecipherable glint churning in the dark emerald oceans. Maybe it's because I showed concern for Fangs? Maybe it's because they didn't all get out? So many maybes and then he's saved from answering me by a teasingly incredulous deadpan.

"Well, loooook who's done teething."

I whip my head to the side and catch James smirk at Edward as Toria with a grin unlocks her legs from around the blue eyed mischievous Lucifer incarnates hips.

"Aw c'mon." He pouts mockingly, and then drawls out. "Flash me those fangs la sirena."

Despite my best efforts to fight it my lips curls upwards and I laugh straight out my gut. I must be insane.

"You know at some point I want to know why you and your posse call me a mermaid." I say.

Edward watches the exchange with hidden amusement. James throws a dramatic, accusing glare at Toria and she kisses him in response with a tinkly sounding giggle.

"You're an ass." Tori scowls at him after her shocking display of a higher than PG make-out. "How the hell did you get so banged up?"

In that moment she reminds me of Rachel, using anger as a front to cover up her worry. Everyone's got a mask, this is theirs. James smirks and grabs her hands in a death grip when she tries to swat him, lifting her up against him again, he makes her hold him.

"C'mon." Even when he pretends to whine the predatorial edge to him doesn't fade. "Bella missed Edward more than you missed me."

Huh?

James face is sinfully innocent but Toria tries to bite back her grin so miserably hard she looks seconds away from busting her lip open.

I've been so worried about looking around me that I hadn't looked down until now. I can't see feet. Any feet.

Oh hell…

My faces flames brightly, I wiggle desperately to get off Edward. My legs begrudgingly let go of his waist but his hands keep me floating in the air. A wicked grin on his face he leans down so we're at eye level.

"Where you tryna go?" His voice is low and husky, promising trouble.

My eyes grow hungry and my core drips a little. I flush further under his knowing, lustful gaze and he finally lowers me to the ground. His lips connect to mine chastely the second my feet connect with the floor. It's soft and quick but it sends my mind into a tailspin. A quiet moan of contentment escapes me when he licks a line across my bottom lip. He pulls back and grins. Standing at his full height he towers over me as he locks our fingers together and leads me towards the lounge.

I feel the distinct need to plant my feet firmly on the ground. My self-preservation instincts tell me not to go there. Force of habit. Raised and bred on La Push you tend to be cautious when surrounded by another gang. I can't help it. This is still going to take some getting used to.

When James flanks Edward I have little choice in the matter though. Toria is practically super glued to his side. It'd be amusing if I wasn't about to share a room with 'Royce King, royal felon on the run'. All things considered I felt the need to follow his lead and _bolt!_

"James, ti occupi tu di Jazz e Alec? (James, you handle Jazz and Alec?) " I look at Edward's dark tall frame through my lashes, soaking it up. There's the Italian that curls my toes.

"Laurent lo fa già. (Laurent's already on it) " James replies. It's the first time I've heard him maintain a conversation in the language.

Edward nods, turning his attention to his uncle who's got his eyes closed, facing the ceiling with his head dropped back. "Roy, va bene? (Roy, you good?) "

Royce smiles crooked despite the tired, pained look in his devilish eyes when he opens them. Green. "Vivere, il nipote. Sempre vivere. (Living nephew. Always living.) "

Edward grins, sinking into a lounger, pulling me with him. I end up nestled into his body as he leans back lazily. His muscles tensed and bunched up beneath me stretch and I swear, hurt or not, this wickedly attractive criminal will be the death of me. I groan internally as he settles me against him better until his chest serves as my backrest and I can easily feel his breath at the side of my face and down my neck when he speaks.

"Bella." He says simply in introduction and I realize he's just all about talking because he elaborates no further.

I feel a shift in the air and look straight ahead to collide with Royce. He grins in hello, looking exactly how he did in the forest, the picture of Shadow Fang, regardless of what's going on, they never lose the wicked air surrounding them. I offer him a half-hearted wave and wolfish grin to mask my natural apprehension since I'm really out of my element.

"You've met Royce before." Edward continues, bouncing me on his leg once and speaking against my ear softly, sensing my unease. He wants confirmation that this is who I saw in the forest. Royce offers it on behalf of me.

"Red Riding Hood."

"Jesus, does everyone you know have an aversion to my name." I whisper under my breath.

Edward chuckles beneath me and I don't understand why until his uncle speaks again.

"I was going out on a limb when I saw her, wasn't certain who she was and if your story was for real. But then I figured if any fucker's crazy enough to fucking go after his rival's girl, it's probably my muthafucking nephew."

I feel Edward's smile against my shoulder. He kisses the back of my neck, licking a slow circle at his prize on his lap. I shiver involuntarily. He's tired but his thumb rubs my outer thighs lightly when he feels me stiffen when I finally draw up the brainpower and comprehend the words. Nervous, I pull my hair into a ponytail, gathering 'Red Riding Hood' has more to do with the big bad Wolves than it does with finding me in the forest, though both are very convenient for the title. Cocky, smug ass bastard-ness must run in Edward's family. I laugh on the inside, even though I'm rigid on the outside.

Royce catches my movement and smirks with his eyes reassuringly. "Don't fret cara (dear/darling). I couldn't care less."

He says it so easily I have a hard time believing him until he leans back, really unaffected by my family ties because he's THAT sure of his nephew. His lack of concern is peculiar, peaking my interest, considering how pissed everyone else constantly seems to be about the Wolves. But if Royce planned on speaking to me some more it needed to be pushed to a later date, the man was in some serious pain.

As if I need the confirmation I watch him wince, his eyes closed tight. He sputters a bit and blood stains his shirt when he clutches at his abdomen. I recall Edward saying he was cut up.

"Edward?" I whisper. He tilts his head toward me. "Your uncle's bleeding. A lot."

His brows furrow and his jaw sets. A grim look mars his face. "He's pretty banged up."

"How deep's the cut?" I question because he's been on the run for God knows how long, if he's been like that for a long period of time, he needs help. Now.

Edward's face says it all. I'm clearly not the first to have thought of this. Green orbs watch me intensely before he drops his head back exasperated. I know the feeling too well. In this line of work there's no simple visit to ER or a doctor. You need someone who isn't likely to be sighted by cops. Those people are far and few here. It's well known that aside from the gangs everyone is pretty straight-laced in town. Speaking from personal experience, in La Push, for the most part, Leah and I are relied on to fix up the guys when they're too messed up or stubborn to do it themselves. It's in no way pleasant for either party.

"I'm working on it Cappuccinetto." He says. The strain behind the words is not lost to me. I don't understand what the problem is. It's more than what's on the surface that much is for sure. He catches my gaze and shakes his head telling me not to ask. "Don't worry about it. I'll sort something out."

Clutching a couple of beers James collapses on the seat next to us. He hands one to Edward then holds his own to his swollen eye before tipping it back and taking a swig. "Sort out what?"

I miss Edward's tight jaw as he flips the top off the bottle and answer James on a knee-jerk reaction. "A doctor."

"Not Carlisle."

I freeze dead on the spot even though I'm not the one Royce is talking to. Granted I've known him a very short while, but I'm going to go out on a limb and assume that Royce seldom sounds like _that._ From the look of things around me I know I'm right. It's not a tone he usually uses. It's clear dismissal of the thought. Blunt but still casual and cool with only hints of disregard.

Carlisle? I swear to God I've heard that name before.

Edward doesn't seem fazed by any of this. "Wouldn't dream of it." he replies nonchalantly.

"We don't have anyone else man." James pipes in lazily, guzzling his beer like its water and reaching for another. Thirsty, this one.

Edward shrugs indifferently, his head still facing the ceiling. Royce catches it and sniggers shaking his head at Edward's behavior. Then James smirks because apparently none of the three give a flying fuck. I stare at each man bewildered.

"You're crazy." I whisper to Edward.

"Yeah?" he opens one eye to look at me. The corner of his lip twitches. "Why's that?"

"I'm assuming Carlisle is doctor—"

"Among other things." He interrupts me, straight-faced. I can detect mischief twinkling in his eyes.

James snorts his beer back out his mouth at some inside joke and I swear to God, I think he says, " _that's one way to put it Cullen _", under his breath.

I ignore them and the person I cautiously see enter the house but trail in the doorway. He's a young guy, with dark brown hair and under the dirt and grime, he's wearing Shadow Fang colors and a ridiculous amount of cuts and bruises too. He should just walk right in really, he'd be right at home here.

"Edward your uncle needs a doctor. He's weak as it is and God knows how much blood he's losing." I add as an afterthought, going over it some more all my deliberations are increasingly worrying, I might end up volunteering myself. "Cleaning it up isn't going to help him much if it's deep. Someone's gotta stitch him up."

Edward peers at me for a lot longer than required for those simple words. I squirm a little. He doesn't react on the outside but I see the smile in his eyes. "We'll stitch him up here, piccola (baby). Tor'll take care of it, don't stress." He dismisses easily.

I smile a little smug on the inside. That's that then. The upside of having a hard life? You're naturally innovative to ensure you survive.

Just then I see Waylon walk across to the bar for some ice. Edward's grin is so huge and amused I don't even need to see it to know it's there. I can feel it!

Smug bastard.

I look from Waylon to Edward but he ignores my questioning gaze, offering me no explanation. I don't need one. I should've guessed something was up when he told Jake those were 'his cops' the night after my dare trouble. Why else would a cop be in such a rush to protect the restaurant of a criminal from even minor theft.

"What are you still doing here?" he asks instead.

I lie. "We were about to leave before you guys got here." At my answer behind him Rose and Toria release breaths I'm not sure they're aware they were holding. "Can you take me home instead?" Consequences and alibi be damned. I scan his injuries, I needed more time with him.

He must've sensed it too because next thing I know he's pulling us both up. "Yeah."

My fingers remain fisted in his shirt. He doesn't make any move to pry it off. Pulling me into his side with an arm around my shoulder he calls over my head that he's out.

We don't make it far.

"The fuck—" Emmett sidesteps Rose to peer at the entryway, the movement grabs our attention and a chain reaction of violence ensues.

Edward follows Muscleman's gaze and his face drops from calm to damn near arctic in 0.1 seconds flat. He's across the room. The burning sensation of the material pulling free from my hold plays on my fingertips the only reminder that he was ever within grasp in the first place. A bone crushing crunch follows drawing my attention back to the guy I'd seen earlier.

"Edward."

A chorus of his name escapes Rose and my lips but it falls on deaf ears.

"E— Man— I didn't know—" His tone is strained from his awkward position. "They came in from everywhere— I reacted— I didn't see the others— I cleaned up everything— Everything's cool E. It's taken care of."

"Really?" Edward's voice could cut diamonds. "Then where the fuck are Jazz and Alec? Cause I don't see them."

"I didn't—" the guy can't continue as he wheezes for breath.

"Who made the shot Riley?" Edward asks, walking forward with trembling fury. Riley flinches. He tries to explain but Edward's not listening. "Who made the shot?" this time louder.

Far behind Edward, I flinch with Riley.

He opens his mouth again but at this point Edward's right in his face. Fists wrathfully balled, face locked in a dark, murderous rage. His sharp eyes narrow to cold slits. " _WHO. MADE. THE. __SHOT?! _"

Riley breaks.

"I DID—"

He's plugged against the wall faster than anyone can react to.

"E, c'mon, not like shit can change now." Reluctantly, Emmett tries to reason with Edward when Rose grabs onto his huge bicep in a silent plea for him to do something because Riley's growing more and more frantic for breath in her cousins' hold. It's a very weak attempt to stop Edward though. Muscleman's eyes are as hard and void of leniency as Edward's are.

No one moves towards them. Even when Riley starts kicking his legs in struggle, Edwards grip on his neck doesn't loosen.

"His mistake" Edward seethes in a low, uncaring tone, "got two of my men cuffed." No emotion shows on his face, it's like he's in a different universe from us. I'd tell him to stop if I didn't figure out Jasper and 'Alec' got arrested because of miscalculations on Riley's part. "Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't ice you right now Biers?"

My eyes grow to saucers and just like that I decide against my impassive approach.

Riley chokes and wheezes. His hands clutch onto Edwards' trying to pry them off him as his face turns from red to blue and slowly edges its way to purple.

"What's that?" Edward tightens his grip. His tone impassive and daunting. "You need to speak up Biers. Your blind shot alerted the Feds. You know it and I know it." His fingers flex again, digging into his flesh almost at the point of snapping his windpipe. "I can't hear you Biers. One reason?"

"Edward."

Rose's eyes dart to me, a mixture of gratitude, desperation and fear.

"Il nipote, lascia andare il ragazzo. (Nephew, let the boy go)" Royce says in a voice similar to Edward's usual one. The unaffected-by-jack-shit voice. Only it sounds a little less sexy to my ears.

Yes, crazy. I'm crazy. I'm watching my boyfriend threaten the life of another human being and recalling that he sounds sexy when he speaks Italian. Crazy! I'm losing my Goddamn mind.

"Abbiamo altri problemi per affrontare. (We got other problems to deal with.) Kid won't make the same mistake again. Will you kid?" He continues switching back to English when addressing Riley and I'm brought back to the present.

Riley's close to blacking out. He tries to nod his head despite his plight and fails. His eyes flutter frantically as he desperately tries to convey his compliance.

"He said okay! He agrees! _Jesus, Edward! _"

I don't even realize it's me that's spoken until several pairs of eyes dart to me save my boyfriend, Emmett and James.

"Il nipote, lascia andare il ragazzo. (Nephew, let the boy go)" Royce repeats with little stress even though he's standing up.

Edward unlocks his fingers from Riley's throat and watches dispassionately as he collapses to the floor.

Riley's hands clutch at his throat to soothe the ache under the angry finger marks on his neck. He coughs and gulps air in one huge, busting lungful after the next, looking like he's going to pass out any second. Crawling with one hand to his throat to keep him upright, he fights desperately for consciousness when his eyelids droop.

"Don't cross me Biers." Edward warns with low venom staring at him at his feet. "Don't forget how I got here. One move that says you crossed me and by the time I'm through with you there won't be a muthafucker on the street that will take you. It won't end well for you Riley." There's unmistakable promise in his words even though his face is a serene mask of nonchalance.

Someone's arm brushes against mine as they step forward. I don't have to turn to recognize the blonde hair in my peripheral vision. Rosalie.

"How often does he stop at Royce's request?" I whisper, still looking ahead, slightly shaken by the whole experience.

"Counting that time?" she whispers back. "One." Then she turns a bit more to look directly at me, all kinds of bewildered at the next words she speaks. "And it wasn't Royce that he stopped for, Bella…"

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The ride is quiet in the dark car as I bury my face into Edward's hoodie. He's seething at the thought of Jasper and Alec in the can. Waylon will be able to pull some strings when he reports back on Sunday. It brings me down a bit too, both that he's worried and that Jasper's in the slammer. I know for a fact that a lot of the Shadow Fangs tolerate me. I'm not dumb. There's no way in hell that the whole damn gang likes me. I couldn't really care less. No gang would be pleased at a rival bitch being brought into their territory regardless of who she's with. Heck just last month, if Sam rocked up with a girl affiliated with the Shadow Fangs, I would've knocked her into 6 years from now, while Rachel and Leah sedated his crazy ass. The Shadow Fangs tolerate me out of either fear or respect for Edward. Which one of the two doesn't really matter because, in our world, fear and respect go hand-in-hand and Edward's skillfully earned both. So yes, they tolerate me to save their own asses but Jasper and James are kind of different. We're not close and, unlike Tyler, they don't go to school with me for me to have that excuse, but they're nice enough either way and I like them for it. The thought of Jasper in prison bums me out.

The only thing keeping my mood afloat right now is tall, dark and handsome beside me. There's a shit-eating grin on my face hidden under his hoodie, I know it and so does he.

"Just say it already." Breaking me out my thoughts, he runs his hand carelessly up my thigh, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"No."

He scoffs. "You will eventually."

He sounds so certain I'm in love with him, I turn away and stare hard out the window, watching a very important street zoom by. My one.

"Edward?"

He runs his hand higher up and my body flames. "Hmm?" he hums, deceivingly innocent, still staring ahead out the windshield.

Oh hell.

"You gotta take me home." I grab his arm and he hisses. It's from pain. Unwittingly, I roll up his sleeves to break the trance and damn near hurl when I see the slashes ripped through his arm. When his eyes open again, they're burning black with something more primal and hungry.

"That's where I'm taking you." He responds.

My eyes dart up to his searing gaze on me. I swallow thickly, literally shaking my head to clear it. I move away from him to gain some perspective.

"Edward home is the other way." I remind him in case he forgot where I live… Hoping he forgot where I live and that's why he's driving in the opposite direction from my street.

I open the glove compartment. I half expect him to stop me but he doesn't so I easily rummage through the personal shit in his car. Moving aside the automatic, shifting the black fingerless gloves, snatching up the torch I find so I can see better. First thing I spot with the added light are his cigarettes. I pocket them and I hear him chuckle but I ignore him when I finally see something useful to me.

"No. Home is this way." he counters. "I just let you live somewhere else for now."

I swallow hard and my pulse quickens. He changes gears, obstructing my attempts to tend to his arm. Completely unaware of how his words affect me as he drives us to the warehouse.

Willing myself to stay focused and remember that even though it seems this way to me, Edward and I are in reality. We are not the only people in the world. I start dabbing at his cuts with the tissue from my pocket, soaking up the excess blood before wrapping it with the bandana from his glove box. I feel his eyes on me but we don't say anything.

"Edward my dad will be home." I try to reason but once again I've underestimated Edward's foresight and uncanny ability to know things he very well shouldn't.

"No." he answers.

I whip my head to look at him and sure enough he looks certain of the words escaping his tempting bruised lips.

"I need Jasper and Alec transferred to Seattle." He says easily.

I stare at him blankly, blinking in a way that says, this is supposed to mean something to me?

He laughs under his breath, then smiles softly at me, finding me adorable for some reason. Then he switches into his usual calculating, impenetrable gangster mode. Absentmindedly he slowly trails his fingers in circles on the inside of my thigh. I shiver.

"Charlie has no fucking clue the amount of brass I've got in my pocket down in Seattle." He chuckles. Dark humor. "But it doesn't matter, with two Shadow Fangs in custody? He's not going to trust the system to transport them to fucking Seattle." He finishes and I'm speechless for a while.

True and true. Lord have mercy, this just got easier. No wonder he didn't bitch and moan about the Tori alibi. Notorious gangsters in custody? Dad won't be home until he personally sees that they're handed over to Seattle in cuffs. That leaves me free for tonight and the morning at best, maybe even noon. I feel the sudden urge to hug Jasper and Alec. Then I feel a little guilty about it. They might be getting out thanks to the crooked cops on Edward's payroll but they're still in jail right? Right.

"Call the mutt's place and tell his ol' lady you're staying with a friend tonight."

My jaw drops. I gape at him. I'm fucking floored. There's just no way in fucking hell he knows Dad makes me stay with Sarah when he's delayed at work! It wasn't even a habit of ours for that long! We only started doing it since someone tried to break in a few months back and thankfully dad got home early that night! I'm usually at home because dad and I get limited time together so he tries to soak up as much time as he can on school days. How does Edward know any of this?

How long's he been watching me? I realize something that makes my body feel like it's been hit by a freight train. I'm never going to be able to stop it... It's inevitable that I will fall…But I'm falling head first for someone I don't know…

He tosses his phone at me when I don't retrieve my own and I'm brought out of my thoughts. The raw, rigid beauty of his face takes my breath away. He smiles crookedly and my heart flutters traitorously at his voice.

" _Midnight. _"

Huh? In a knee-jerk response, I look at the glowing screen of his cell in my lap. 00:00. He smirks and tucks some of my flying hair behind my ear, a gesture so sweet it's in stark contrast to the devilish playfulness in his bright, green eyes and promise in his dark velvet voice.

" _Friday's over. _"

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I feel awful as Edward pulls into his warehouse. Sari believed me so easily just because I'm the good offspring. Apparently, Jake hasn't been home since a quick shower yesterday morning. It's usual Jake behavior, no one is fazed by it anymore.

I feel bad but I need to be here with Edward, especially tonight when he's hurt and bleeding. I want to be with him, take care of him, hopefully get to know him a little more!

Metallic squealing in the background as he pulls down the garage door behind us sets reality in. I'm alone here with Edward for the weekend. I have a ghost of terror in the pit of my stomach. Was I really expected to have sex with him?

"Bella?" he turns towards me. "What's wrong? She say okay?"

"Yeah," I clear my throat. It throws me that he sounds like he'd care if I was going to get into trouble with Jacob Black's mom. "She thinks I'm with Angela again."

Internally my stomach turns because I used her name by mistake, not knowing where exactly we stood.

"Good." He smiles, walking towards me.

I feel guilty. He does care. Because Sarah's like my mom and I'd care.

"How's your arm?" I trail my fingers down the bandana covered flesh and feel his eyes follow the movement. He flexes his bicep in reply and laughs throatily when I gasp at the deliciously large ball of muscle. My face flames. "Good then." I groan at how husky my voice sounds. I clear my throat again.

He chuckles, kissing the top of my head and linking our fingers. He guides us away from the darkness of the garage area.

"How can you see anything?" I laugh quietly at how expertly he maneuvers us through the clutter in the almost pitch blackness.

"Shadows are my thing, remember?" He deadpans.

I can hear the smirk in his voice even if I can't see it.

We cross the floor, illumination straight from the moon through the large overhead windows makes the middle area glow. We reach the kitchen at the far end and when he switches on the light I remember an important piece of information.

"I don't have anything to wear." I say.

"No complaints here."

My body blazes with fires so hot I'm straight fucking sure, the flame burning in my blood vessels from my ears to my dripping core, were stolen from the depths of hell itself. I can paint a picture of how deeply my eyes dilate staring at his back as he washes the blood and dirt from his hands in the sink, eyeing the cooler in his fridge the entire time.

My feet move towards it to distract myself already knowing what he's looking for.

"Edward!" I yell in protest opening the door to the fridge with too much force.

He turns away from the sink and hits me with his megawatt lopsided smile as I snatch a beer up for him and look around for an opener.

"Relax anima gemella," he takes it out my hand and flicks the top off on the countertop. "I got shit for you to put on."

I watch his Adams apple bob as he takes a long swig. Focus Bella, focus. I coach myself in my head. It doesn't work too well honestly. I nearly die when he wipes the moisture from his lip with the back of his wrist.

"Edward you need to clean those up." I look away from the aphrodisiac that is my boyfriend and focus on the blood covering parts of him.

He cocks a brow when I tug at his shirt but lifts his arms up without protest so I can look at his back.

"Shower." I clarify. The higher his shirt goes the shallower my breathing does until finally it stops all together. "You're hurt." My eyes gently trace the bruises and cuts along his lower back just below his ink. It's definitely the result of failed stab attempts and a scuffle. I say a small thanks to whoever is up there that it's nothing serious. "Shower now."

He crosses his arms at the hem, peeling the shirt straight off him and turning to me with a smirk.

His dog tags hang over his heart and my IQ drops to negative figures once brown eyes dilate to black and trail down the happy path of rock hard rippling muscle. Dropping from his defined pecs, my gaze paints each and every ab that's gloriously locked on his torso, hungrily trailing down the dusting of dark hair at his navel leading down to the enormous homeland that lies below the deep V that dips down into his low hanging jeans. My mouth's suddenly dry. I lick my lips, watching with drunken eyes.

"Wanna help me?"

YES!

"No." I shoot my eyes up to his sinfully cocky ones. He smirks lopsided, his sharp pearly whites gleaming in the light of the kitchen. Breathing is becoming a problem again. This place is huge, it can't be claustrophobia.

"Sure?" he takes a dangerous step forward. "I'm hurt." Liar. "I can't reach everywhere." A serious edge to the playful tease.

My back thumps into the countertop, I'm backed up. "Ed—" I take a huge gulp of air to make my voice work properly again. "Go shower Shadow Fang, I think you'll survive."

He chuckles dipping down and pressing his lips to mine. I press mine to his harder licking his lips. I taste his flesh, tender on the salty cuts. My body sways into him suddenly thrilled that I get to be here with him. If anything had happened to him tonight… I ghost my fingers up his back tracing the small, bleeding slashes. Let's not go there. I stretch up on my tiptoes to reach him better when he hisses into my mouth. This kiss is different from everything we've experienced so far. His hands steady my hips when I reach my petite height's limit next to his towering, lean-muscled stature.

Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he curls it around mine, slippery, wet and needy. Matching me, push for pull. I pull my tongue back just to check his reaction and smile when his darts after mine like a bloody snake. Wrapping and sucking, he pulls it back into his mouth forcefully, pouring things into this kiss I'm not sure he wants me to know. He nibbles on my bottom lip and hisses when I return the favor, sucking on the reopened cut my light bite causes. I lick it slowly trying to sooth the pain. Coating the tip of my tongue with the intoxicating red saltiness of him as his breath fans out across my face making me heady.

"Sorry…"I whisper to him, raising my eyes under my lashes and dying a small death when I meet his. All that's left are small, lightening flecks of green in his now striking, black, hungry ones.

He looks at me a little longer. Searching. Swallowing. "Anima gemella." Then kissing the top of my head, he whispers something softly that sounds like, 'you don't know what you're doing to me', but I can't be sure.

"What?" I ask. The breathlessness hasn't left yet and I'm not sure if my ears work properly.

He shakes his head. "I'm gonna shower. House is all yours 'kay?"

I nod. "Good, 'cause I'm starving."

He chuckles and backs up, taking the stairs two at a time to the next floor. I can't help but look around again. The place is beautiful and unique. Like him.

Opening the fridge I'm surprised to find actual meals inside along with various microwavable ones. Pulling out a glass dish, I slide off the top and smile when I see lasagna. It takes a while to find the right drawer but eventually I pull out two plates and cut a helping for me with a slightly larger one for him.

He. Will. Eat.

After popping it in the microwave I moan through my first bite. It tastes divine! Then when I look at his plate sitting across the counter from me I remember that I need him to do a bit more than eat tonight. I need to learn something about him, anything about him. I need something tangible. Real in every sense of the word. I want to lose my virginity to him, I know that. It's not even a choice anymore. It's coursing through my veins, he's the one. I can feel it from my heart to my soul to my burning core but I will not be able to look myself in the eye if I lose it to a guy I know only a handful of gang facts about…

I don't need to utilize my relatively high brainpower to know that it might be easier said than done.

'Gangster 101', by Bella Swan. Today class, we will go over the tendency of gang individuals to be extremely secretive as a result of their chosen 'profession'. Please slip on your spy gear so we can find innovative ways to try and bypass this innate, high capacity to withhold information. Hand going up in the front row?

_Withhold sex. _

Er, second row?

_Tell him you're withholding sex. _

Sex, sex, sex! Third row?

_You're a sneaky bitch. Stop talking to yourself and figure it out. _

And number 3 wins by a landslide for blunt honesty. Bitch.

I hear his footfalls on the stairs and snap myself out of my musings. Spying the pool table as he walks into the kitchen causes a wicked smirk to stretch across my face… Oh yeah, that'll do.

I wipe the look off my face quickly as he stops at the counter and raises a brow at me. I shrug and jab my fork to his plate.

"Eat up." I order. He sits, eyeing me curiously. I speak, wiggling my brows at him. He looks taken aback for a second then smirks. "You know a Shadow Fang shouldn't trust food laid out by a dot dot dot family member?"

His grin stretches wider at my omission of the gang's name but he humors me with his usual control. "Yeah?" he asks.

I nod vigorously. He breaks off a huge forkful of lasagna and wolfs it down, looking gorgeous as ever in his fresh-out-the-shower look. Wet, tousled hair, dark colors and sinful smile as he catches me eye him.

"A dot dot dot family member wouldn't poison me when they had no way of getting out of here." he retorts.

"Pshht." I swallow some coke while he opens another beer and makes his way to the barstool again. "I'd totally hotwire your car if I can't find the keys."

His eyes convey clearly the thrilling amusement he's gets out of this answer. "Really?" he laughs brilliantly at full force. "And you, of course, would know how to hotwire a car."

"Hmm." I nod, donning my best innocent look. I high-five myself internally when his eyes darken a little. "You'd teach me, Shadow." I look at him through my lashes, dropping my voice a little more.

He smirks, taking a deep breath and letting it out through his nose. I feel my inner Bella whistle, _Daaaamn B_, before he collects his shit.

"And all of this," he taunts in amusement, " _before_ I choke."

I smirk back. "Of course you would." I know it's true. "If you knew I'd be stuck here, you totally would."

His megawatt grin does weird things to me. He doesn't contest it. "Takes a shitload more than poison to kill me piccola. (baby)"

"I'll keep that in mind." I don't know why I'm teasing this man but I'm loving every second of it.

"Yeah?" he asks, popping a forkful of lasagna in his mouth and chewing with a tauntingly sexy smirk. "And who's going to save you when that doesn't work? Your savior's just left Forks." He taps the ink on his arm reminding me Charlie's heading to Seattle with two of his boys.

"No, he hasn't." I look right at him. A small smile plays on my lips when I see him catch my meaning.

"Living in the shadows of hell— Baby, the hero? No. I'm the bad guy." He's dead serious.

_Yes. But not to me._

I shrug, saying nothing.

"So your savior am I?" It sounds unfathomable to him. He chuckles, his brows arched incredulously over his amused eyes.

I smile and grab his plate, dumping his and mine in the sink instead of answering. I feel him on my back, warm and strong, towering over me. I take a calming breath before turning to face him.

"Edward?"

"What is it?" he asks, resting his arms on either side of me without making contact with my body.

I have to keep my eyes shut so that I can concentrate enough to go through with my plan. I feel his curious eyes on me, burning into my skin. Then I bite the bullet.

"Play pool with me?"

At the look on his face I wish I had a camera.

"Wha—? You want to shoot pool?" he qualifies disbelievingly. "Now?"

_Boy if you only knew…_ Focus Bella. Focus!

"Yupp." I saunter past him to the middle of the warehouse searching for the light switch. I hear him say _'higher on the left' _as he walks past me.

Finally finding the switch I flick on the light with a smile as I hear him rack 'em up.

"Just one minor detail." I say quietly.

Using the table for leverage I pull myself up until I'm seated on the felt top, watching him roll the triangle to its position. I swing my crossed legs over the edge offering him a view of the gauze on my right thigh. Head lowered, strands of hair fall into his dark green eyes as looks at me, his hands frozen on the triangle. I swear Edward looks at me like he's going to eat me. He swallows. I grin internally.

"Go easy on me?" I ask sweetly, handing him the cue.

His lips twitch and his eyes dance but he nods as he takes it from me and walks around to my side so he can break. I slide off brushing against him lightly before I step away. He shakes his head and lets out a deep breath that makes me smirk on the inside again before leaning over.

I watch the muscles of his extended arm on the table, his tattoo and the wounds below it flexing with each movement while he's lining up his shot. His eyes mentally cut the table with perfect precision then he draws back and makes a clean break with a loud clap as the balls make contact and fly in different directions all over the table.

Now I'm the one that needs to release deep breaths.

One solid and one stripe drop into the top pockets.

"Which you want?"

I hear him say 'want' and wanna say, 'All of it!' But thankfully I remember there is a purpose I've been placed here for. God, I've been inside a church what, three times all my life? And now he' making me biblically dramatic!

"Stripes." I say quickly before I start appearing retarded.

I hear another crack as he knocks down the next shot making the ball curl at the pocket and stop before falling in. As promised he's going easy on me. He straightens up with a smirk, impish soft gaze on me.

I grab a spare cue and walk around the table to the white. I line up my shot then send the white towards my stripe which rolls to the pocket but stops, never reaching it.

I look back at him and shrug. His eyes are dancing with mirth but he says nothing. We repeat our process until he finally he gives up and just sinks one of his shots. _I throw a tantrum!_

"Bella, we're gonna be at this all night at this rate." He doesn't hold back the husky laugh from his gut this time at my lack of skill.

I bite back a beam. He looks so good when he smiles. Carefree. I wish he'd do it more often. It almost makes me forget my motive. Just not quite.

"Fine." I petulantly slide my hand across the table sending the balls flying in every direction. "One more game." I cross my arms over my chest, fiercely stubborn.

My annoying habits must be cute to this one because he chuckles low under his breath but relents. " _One. _"

"'kay, and I get to ask you a question for everyone that I get in. And I will get many!" I narrow my eyes at him while turning on his sound system, daring him to call me a bad player even though my last game sucked, hard!

"Whatever you want Cappuccinetto." He hands me his cue to save time after breaking with a solid pocketed followed by another one before he miscues for my benefit.

I snatch it from him while Breaking Benjamin runs in the background.

"I'll go easy on you and use that for my first question." I say, ignoring his cocky grin I walk to the table bobbing my head to Lights Out. Finally dropping my act I slam my cue forward knocking the stripe straight into the top right pocket and stand back smugly when I see his stunned expression morph into a sinister grin as he realizes I've just played him. I wiggle my brows at him. "Why do you call me a 'little cappuccino'?"

He throws his head back, fisting his hands in his hair painfully tight, his body shakes from the force of his husky laugh. "Diavolo, mi fai morire. (Fucking hell, you're killing me baby.)" he groans with dark eyes.

I tap my foot and lean on the cue while I wait for him to rejoin my English conversation. He does, with a sinful grin, shaking his head and calming his breaths a little.

"Your hair's brown." he nods towards me. "It's a fairly nice bonus that your eyes match them too shortstuff." He adds as an afterthought, smirking when I huff at him on the quip on my height.

How's it my fault he's so tall? He appraises my petite figure, his gaze lingering on my thighs in ways that makes me wonder if he's thinking about them wrapped around his waist.

"Says the guy with blonde bimbos left and right." I snipe. "Except Rose." I add quickly. Rose is cool.

"I'll have to tell James, Jazz and Caius how you feel about them then." He deadpans with an eye roll.

I miscue to return his favor and he sinks his next shot then straightens up.

"I prefer brunettes." He says seriously. "Let your hair down Bella."

I cock a brow. "What?"

"How's it fair? You're having all the fun." He pouts. Mocking sincerity as he leans his side against the table. "Give me a piece of your clothing every shot I make."

My eyes darken. He doesn't miss it.

"C'mon you like dares." His voice drops an octave coaxing me. Challenging me. "I dare you."

"I'll go easy on you." His voice drips sex as he braces himself for the next shot waiting for his winnings. Condescendingly making use of my earlier words he leans forward, watching me over the table until I undo my hair. "Give me your hair band Bella."

"Fine." Undoing my hair is the perfect distraction. I shove his pool cue forward with my hip as I walk past and slam the elastic hair band on the table. Watching him growl at the miscue, I cockily snuggle into my clothes for effect. "It's going to be a warm game." I quip, smugly.

He straightens, accepting the challenge. I'm not fooled, there's wicked fire burning in his eyes. It's so on now.

I scamper off quickly to the other side of the table to make my shot from a far enough distance so he can't distract me. One more ball down.

"How'd you end up starting Shadow Fangs?" Is my next question.

"Ran away from home at 12."

I nearly fucking die. He laughs with a brilliant smile, enjoying the reaction.

"Family didn't need kids as bad as they needed order." He shrugs. "Knew where Roy lived so I went there. He took me under his wing." He ends off in a way that says, 'and the rest is history' but I straighten up, signaling him to continue.

He does, in utter boredom of the topic.

"He lived in a shady area back then and he had to go out a lot but no one hassled me. Too scared of him. James lived in the same building. We met by mistake, became quick friends." By the way he glosses over it I know there's more to that story than he's letting on. The amused twitch playing at the corner of his lips makes me wanna dive inside his head and see what he's seeing in his faraway mind. "Jazz had his own shit, his dad's crazy as fuck." Spoken with perplexed humor he goes on. "By 15, he had him signed up for every muthafucking extra class known to man. He rebelled. Family trend." The mischief in his smirk makes me smile too. He goes on, bored again. "Next thing I know, Roy's out on a job and someone's pounding on my door at the dead of fucking night. I was tired as fuck that night too, if it was anyone but him they would've left in a wheelchair. Roy wouldn't turn us away even when he had to split. He left us with the place. Lived there for a while. We were cocky bastards, we were good and we knew it. Could do anything, so we did. We ran with a rough crowd, there was a fallout. One thing lead to another and next thing we know we were running a rough crowd."

"You took out Raven Dynasty." I complete the story for him. Everyone knew that the Shadow Fangs took out the former gang running in Forks. It added to the fear surrounding the enigmatic Edward Cullen and his members. RD was hardcore and far too strong. It was unfathomable that a gang so young could cause such an uproar and come into power yet they did.

"With a little help from the uncle and his mate." He smirks, his eyes cold. "We took out Raven Dynasty."

I swallow unable to speak so I line up my next shot deciding to go for something easy to follow up with. He's answering so honestly I don't want to take advantage of it and pry. I make the difficult pocket and watch him tilt his head and appraise the shot with a crooked grin. It does weird things to my tummy.

"You went to Forks High?"

He snorts at the drastic change of pace in my line of questioning. He answers but doesn't mention the name of the school. "I had to go to school. Could do whatever the fuck I wanted just as long as I got my ass to fucking school. One fucking thing Roy never swayed on."

I line up my next shot and he chooses then to stretch free his stiff muscles. I see a small sliver of his hard stomach under his shirt and the stripe misses the pocket completely. "Shit." I cuss.

He grabs one of the cues closest to him and pockets his solid with the speed and immaculate precision of a striking cobra. I'm stunned speechless.

"Lose the jacket."

I barely have his hoodie fully off me when I freeze, drinking him in. He lights a cigarette. I watch fascinated as it dangles from his lips while he lines his next shot. He inhales deeply making his next pocket, then stands up, releasing the smoke through his nose. Finally, his fingers reach up and touch the stem of the burning demon. He smiles crooked.

"Take off your shoes."

I toe them off with my socks and hold my breath watching his lean muscles flex as he makes the next one. The white rolls the solid to the corner pocket, expertly coming to a stop just before falling in.

Bastard, intentionally blocked off my only direct shot!

"Yours." He hands me the cue, I snatch it in a huff, ignoring his knowing grin.

Reeling in my raging hormones I aim directly across the table, draw back my cue and send the white flying. It hits the cushion and deflects proficiently to my stripe on the left, neatly sinking it into the pocket I'm standing at.

"Tell me about Royce?" If he's going to play like that then I may as well ask one of the questions that have been bugging me lest this game end too soon. "And this time no evasive one-liners." I shake my head. "I want it all because I almost went through the motions of getting myself arrested to save his ass for you, thinking you were locked up! And he looks so young to be your uncle!" I don't realize I'm rambling out everything on my mind. "And you all look so happy in pictures with him! And his last names King but yours is Cullen—"

"Whoa, ease up piccola." He halts my word train, his shoulders shaking with mirth as he holds his palms up in surrender. I quietly watch a shadow fall over him as he leans against the table and tips back his beer. Taking a lazy drag out his cigarette, smoke seeps from his lips with each word. "Uncle Roy's a son-of-a-bitch. Cold, hard, ruthless." The words are prideful, hanging in the air as he takes another drink, putting out the cigarette. Riveted, I wait in the silence for him to continue. "He's as dangerous as I am, probably more." I find that hard to believe but say nothing to distract him.

"Gang?" I question instead. This is one subject I want and will demand information on. He must see it too because he lowers his walls fractionally to let me in on something I know holds importance to him.

He shakes his head. No. "The gang was more my thing but he helped."

I want to know more. How. Why. But I let him continue the way he wants.

"Roy's in with something bigger." It takes him a while to search for a word before he settles on 'bigger'. He's being vague. I know it. Again, I let it slide because he's always honest with me about the important stuff. He goes on. "But he pulls jobs exclusively. Crafty as fuck and he has a lot of connections."

Sounds like someone else in the family there tiger.

"He built himself up from nothing." Edward sinks his teeth into him lip, irritating the wound. I furrow my brows at this because he doesn't sound right when he says it, he catches it. "King's his mother's last name." he qualifies. "Alistair— my grandfather, had an affair. Fucker refused the child afterwards." I might be imagining things but the more he speaks the easier it is to understand that Edward Cullen doesn't like his family. "Roy stayed with his ma till she died. He was 9 then so he had to live with Alistair." Oh fuck... He must've read my sympathy because he smiles, dismissing it from my mind. "All his cards were dealt bad so he figured his own shit out to survive. Like I said," the pride's back, he smirks, "crafty bastard."

We're quiet for a beat then he scoffs. "My family's made of money. Fucking loaded." Edward's rich. I know he's rich. Gangsters usually have money. I didn't know his family was. "A lineage of academic stiffs." He goes on. A humorless, sarcastic chuckle dripping with malice drifts to my ears entering my bloodstream and chilling my body from the inside out. "And all I've ever wanted to be was like the black sheep."

"Roy never fit in. Not that Alistair ever let him. He used mental walls to keep Royce away from his siblings. Carlisle's the eldest, naturally mature and all that bullshit, so he wasn't all bad. Despite the old geezer he tried to get along with Roy. Tried to set him on the straight and narrow," he laughs at the thought, "but Roy was Roy, so they had differences."

"Carlisle, my father." he clarifies realizing I don't know who he is.

I almost forget how to breathe. Edward's father is a doctor. The fuck? How does that happen? Whoever said the apple doesn't fall far from the tree should shut the fuck up. Right Now.

"He couldn't understand why Roy didn't live up to his potential. Stay out of trouble. At 24, in a lot of ways Carlisle was like Alistair. He didn't see his 11-year-old brother standing there after a beat down from Alistair for scraping his knees shooting hoops instead of doing extra cred or studying shit. He saw a boy messing up, threatening the family prestige by being something less than he should be." I hear the past tense and wonder if anything's changed before Edward's bitter laugh draws me out again and I push the thought for later. "When you pit his street smarts against their fucking GPA, they don't hold a candle to him. Roy's brilliant. I was born thanks to it."

Just like that, Royce King becomes my fucking hero.

I don't realize I'm leaning closer to him until his knuckles and mine touch. An electric shock pulses straight through his hand into mine and he snaps his eyes back to me with an intensity that knocks the breath right out my lungs. Reading my expression he goes on wanting to make me stop looking like someone killed my puppy. He runs a finger across my forehead ridding it of the wrinkles my frown caused.

"My ma has a soft spot for him." He says indifferently. "She went into premature labor with me.

Royce was fucking 11. They were alone when she fell, he figured it'd take twice as much time for an ambulance or Carlisle to drive to the house then back to the hospital so he flagged down a fucking cab and got her to the Medical Center." He chalks up the cue unaffected by any of the words escaping his lips while my whole heart stops altogether at the magnitude of them. "Carlisle delivered me just in time, in the same fucking cab, before she lost me."

I fucking love Royce King.

I feel my eyes sting. It's insane even thinking of a world without Edward, I never want to think of a world without him. Watching him speaking now is surreal, he doesn't even think twice about letting me in. It's then that I figure out he just wanted to wait until after I met Royce before he gave me any information on the man in case something went wrong with the plan.

"The first Cullen 'heir' was born thanks to him." he shakes his head with cold eyes. "Eleazar and Elizabeth never got along with him at all. Resented him for being proof that his mother broke their mother's heart." There's no humor in his chuckle. "Muthafucking bullshit. His ma wasn't even fucking legal when she got knocked up. Alistair was to blame. He was the fucker married to Cynthia." He drifts off for a moment seething, and then gets back to his point, easing the tension in his shoulders so fast I think I imagined it there in the first place.

"They hate him to date. Roy doesn't give a shit though. Never held a grudge. Not his style." He must sense my confusion because he smiles with humor this time. "Right!" he smirks and I smirk too just because he's so animated right now. It fades fast as he continues, making way for a colossal stony expression. His voice turns arctic. "Eleazar, white collar lawyer, he's Jasper's old man. Then the youngest of Alistair and Cynthia's brood is Elizabeth, Rose's mother. Straight-laced accountant bitch. I can't stand her."

Nooo. Really? He sniggers at my facial sarcasm. A condescending grin weaves across his face, he whistles low, dark and dramatic at a new thought.

"Picture perfect family of Cullen's. All blonde-haired and green-fucking-eyed." He saunters to the kitchen. "Then a boy not meant for rules shows up. They had no idea how to fit him into their world. It was easier to forget about him and the inconvenience he brought."

I swallow thickly feeling sorrow for Royce, not only because Edward looks up to him so much, but because I can relate to that one personally on one count. Edward remains unaware of my musings as he opens the fridge. I turn to him at his snigger as he walks back opening a bottle of water. One look at the breathtaking smirk on his face and all is right again. I smile when he looks up. He takes a sip then hands me the bottle lifting me up to the table so he can stand between my open legs. I drink and he speaks.

"Twist of fate, when their kids were born, we fucking loved Roy." His shoulders shake with mirth but behind it it's a half amused half sinister mask. "He was the only real fucker in the house. On a fucking whim, he'd buy us shit just 'cause it reminded him of us. Helped us reach the cereal fucking box. Insignificant shit. I was the only grandchild living at the estate. Jazz was in Texas and Rose in Manhattan. He'd come in my room and draw the drapes during thunder storms so the shit wouldn't freak out the toddler. Stuff his ma used to do for him and he knew no one at the estate would think of doing for me."

Wow. I feel a tug in my chest as I watch him but I don't interrupt.

"As we grew it kinda pissed us the fuck off how he got treated. He was always left out in the family, fading to the background so he wouldn't disturb the peace when there were get-togethers on Christmas or any other fucking holiday. We never understood it at first, then one day Rosie's old lady slips up and blurts out, 'he's not her brother', with enough venom to poison the whole fucking family." It's almost tangible the way his aura turns black as night before my very eyes. I hold my breath and look at him. "He never said anything back. No matter what the fuck they did. He just breezed through it. Until one day when he was old enough he just fucking left. Nowhere to go and not a dollar in his pocket. At 16, just like how he came, he went. Wordlessly. With muthafucking nothing."

I feel my heart shudder. He shakes his head at some thought then laughs softly, hysterical and amused, his thumbs gently toying with my hip bones so I can stop offering him the water and feed it to him myself. I do, bringing the bottle to his lips so he can drink. His fingers dip a little lower until they tip into the waistband of my shorts. I lick my lips unconsciously and pull back the bottle from his moist lips, an inferno burning in his eyes that matches the one in my panty-less crotch.

"You know, when I was a kid I was spoilt muthafucking rotten." He chuckles softly in disbelief, his eyes rich with humor, looking me straight into mine. "An entire family with permanent sticks up their asses, but I was a regular, spoilt rotten kid till he left. Just cause he never wanted me to feel like he did in that house."

He lowers his head and sucks my pulse point. My nipples harden as his cold lips map my skin. "I bailed first chance I got, never looked back. Royce is a lethal muthafucker." I can tell he wants to close this conversation now because he's distracting me. So help me if I'm not going to let him. "He's nicer than I am." He bites my lobe and pulls down on the flesh. "Won't fuck up anyone off the handle. But he's a throw down guy. Back him in a corner, or mess with his kids, and he'll fuck the world over."

He steps back and my eyes must be black as death because whatever he sees in them frustrates him to the point that he groans low and cusses. "Here." He tosses the cue to me like the stick offends him.

I stifle a giggle because I know what's pissing him off now.

Lining up another shot, I sink it in one long, neat stroke. I can't help but notice how he watches the cue slide between my curled index and middle fingers. My breathing gets a little labored at how intensely he's watching me, predatorily statue still, my Adonis in the corner.

"How'd you know what Tanya said to me?"

He groans, put off. "I got the whole muthafucking town of Forks wired! How the fuck would I not know what happens in my own office?"

Ahh yes. I mentally smack myself. Recovering quickly I drop another ball, already having my next question. "You're running Forks. How'd you end up with Seattle feds on your payroll?"

"I'm a man of many talents."

Cocky bastard. I halt before taking my next shot, remaining braced on the table and look up at his tall dominating frame across the room through my lashes. With the shadows on his back he looks more mysteriously beautiful than I'm used to. His fingers ball into fists and release at his sides to free the tension he's feeling at having to hold back from touching me. I love it. The answers are coming shorter now because he's losing control. It both scares me and thrills me that I want him to snap.

"That's not an answer." I point out, still on the table, with my hair falling in a curtain against my left shoulder and spilling in brown waves onto the felt.

"Yes. It was." He speaks impatiently, almost growling through his clenched teeth. "Now take your shot."

I raise a brow and then something else occurs to me. "Are you not telling me because Charlie's my father?"

He looks flabbergasted. Completely and utterly shocked. "The fuck—? I trust you baby—"

I do cartwheels in my head at his slip up. A million butterflies attack my heart making it flutter wildly in time with its wings. Trying and failing to bite back my happiness I talk because, there's my next question!

"Why?" I exclaim. "How do you know me Edward? Why is this so intense?" I gesture crazily between us. "Why'd you choose me? A girl from a side you hate! It's insane! But here we are!"

He raises his brow so high it buries itself under his unruly copper hair, amused as fuck. Nonchalantly, he shoves his hands into his pocket and leans against the wall, cocking his head to the side condescendingly.

"That's four questions..." he shrugs the broad shoulders on his tall frame casually. "And you haven't even taken your shot yet."

Huh?

"What?" I whip my head away from him so quickly, the action unwittingly throws my cue forward making me miss my shot like a blindfolded Embry does a piñata.

Son of a bitch!

"That's not fair Edward!" I whine, outraged.

He laughs hysterically, his shoulders shaking from the force. "Neither's cock teasing me so you can milk information Bella." He calls my shit and pushes off the wall with the leg braced against it, digging his hands out his pockets. "Now give me the damn cue and grab your shirt."

He crosses the small floor space between him and the table at record speed. All I hear is the definitive thunderous clap of the ball as it makes contact and drops like Hammer.

"Lose your shirt Cappuccinetto. I dare you."

Huskiness coats his deep, velvet voice, low enough to be a whisper. His eyes never leave me, the shade growing darker with each ticking second. It's intense and makes me feel like, in this whole world, the only person Edward sees is me. It's a cross between burning passion and deep, deep, tortured want. It's so strong, it's teetering on the point of no return. I've never felt more adored and captivatingly beautiful in my life.

I swallow thickly, grinding my teeth and rubbing my tongue against the roof of my mouth to shake my anxiousness. Crossing my arms at the hem, I slip the material up with shaky hands. It peels off me in slow motion because I don't know what to do. Inch by inch, I feel the air kiss my skin. Despite the coolness of it, I feel a searing burn. He's watching me. I can't will myself to look up just yet and meet his eyes. My hair pools through the neckline as I pull the long sleeved cotton fully off making sure to keep my scar out of his view.

"Fuck." He groans low and gruff.

There's only one left till black. He knocks it down at freight train speeds.

"Shorts."

His voice is hoarse, his jaw clenches tightly, incapable of more than that one word when I raise timid, trembling fingers to the button of my jean shorts. I release it and take a huge breath to calm my growing nervousness. My breathing is weighty when I begin inching it down. The cold air hitting my heated core makes moisture trickle out little by little. My clit throbs and peeks out between the bare flesh at the arousal I'm feeling, the evidence of which makes the slit of my folds glisten with the extra moisture. I step out of my shorts, covered head to toe in a heated blush.

I look at him. It's like he can't move. He's predatorily still. Frozen to the spot. His immeasurably darkened green orbs rake over me. I'm completely bare to him. My nipples further harden painfully as he paints the canvas of my body with his devoted, lustful eyes.

In a blur of movement he leans to the table. Stray strands of his unruly hair fall into his intense black-as death eyes. He focuses on this next shot like it decides his life. Then the cue's slammed forward, the black eight ball shoots across the table and drops with dead-ringing finality into the pocket. It never stood a chance. Honestly. Neither did I…

He straightens up and looks almost tortured as he forces his feet to remain where they are. "Bella if I don't touch you now I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

I shudder with warmth at his strained, tortured tone, a cross between a demanding growl and patient plea. The perfect contradiction. Just like him.

He knew this entire time. The entire game, he knew I wasn't ready. He waited and played along, allowing me to try and get myself ready so he could take me. Providing anything I sought. Even answers to questions no one else I know would give me with that level of honesty. I suddenly feel just as overwhelmingly devoted to him. No one can ever be Edward to me. It has to be Edward. No. It is Edward. It's always been Edward.

"Then touch me."

It's all he needs to hear. He smirks breathtakingly wide. It's wicked and compelled. In the split second it takes for him to get to me, his shirt is no longer on. I feel like I won the fucking lottery when I'm slammed into his muscles, pulled flush against him.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ MA content available on my journal and TWCS, info at the end .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

I don't know how long we stay connected but eons could pass and I wouldn't want to lose the feel of him inside me. His forehead rests against mine, our breaths mixing as we pant heavily and try and come down from our highs.

He dips his head down and kisses me softly, sweetly. It's tender and devoted unlike the ones from when he was fucking me. "You're everything to me anima gemella."

I look at him as I lift my trembling hand and brush his matted hair off his forehead and out his eyes. He looks right back. The moment between us so intense, it's almost poetic that the moon bears witness to it.

"Shadow?" I whisper, kissing him in a quick soft peck.

He chuckles. "Yeah?"

I can't lose him, not after this. Everything I felt tonight. I feel too much for him. He's so important to me it hurts in my chest just thinking about it. When Charlie and everyone in La Push find out, there's just going to be mayhem, lots of it. There's no two ways about it. Hell will break loose. Would he fight for me even though the odds are stacked against us?

"A 'shadow' plays when it's bright but disappears at night, Edward?" I speak softly not wanting to disturb the hushed sounds of our breaths in his room.

His eyes deepen in intensity. "No." he brushes back my sweat drenched locks of hair. "Your Shadow doesn't disappear at night anima gemella." I smile at his words before I realize Edward knows exactly what I'm really asking. "When it's dark… that's when I shield you completely."

I inhale sharply on the inside but laugh softly on the outside trying to cover up my words quickly. Shaking my head against the sleep that's threatening to take over, I say. "You're Edward Cullen, leader of the Shadow Fangs. Feared by all. I bet you've never been scared of anything all your life. So what? You'll protect me when it gets dark?"

He pulls out, rolling off me and pulling my body with his until I'm pressed onto his sweaty chest as he lays on his back. The rise and fall of it lulls me towards sleep as we pant trying to catch our breath.

Sweaty and sated, I instinctively curl into his body cocooned in the after effects of our intimacy.

His scent making me heady, I'm losing myself to the calm accompanied by being held in his arms. I don't see the fierce burning eyes that lock onto me as I give in to the exhaustion.

"I'll protect you, always…" I hear the answer through the hazy curtain of sleep rapidly ensnaring me. "From anything." My breath catches. My heart beats rapidly. Not knowing if I'm dreaming or not. My lids are too heavy to open and check. "Ho paura perche non ti mai lascerò andare. Perfino quando vorrai... (I am scared because I'm never going to let you go. Even if you want me to Bella...)"

I feel a kiss pressed to my temple softly. I hear his voice in my subconscious just before I drift off completely.

"For the first time in my life I have one fear Cappuccinetto."

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH11:**__ Full chapter posted on my journal however due to length limitations on the journal it had to be split into two parts, the address/link is on my profile page. Full chapter also found on TWCS (my penname is KittyTylz). The chap isn't short, the lemon was just long._


	12. Echoes Of Demons

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, as promised 13 will be posted with this shortly. I'm just uploading everything on the other sites as well. Love to all the readers and my wonderful beta JustJJ and the darling awesomella for all the effort they put into this fic as well.

_Quick questions/replies_ Lana Del Rey? I completely understand, that song is a good one to listen to for this fic. Sorry I missed your message before. Journal comments? Yes it's possible to share your thoughts on my journal, the link is 'reply' at the end of the chapter, however I respond on all my sites so whereever you leave your questions I'll get back to you.

Enjoy Love, Kat;)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash<strong>_

_*~*~* _**Chapter Twelve - "Echoes of Demons" **_*~*~*_

'_With a fierce action of her hand, as if she sprinkled hatred on the ground, and with it devoted those who were standing there to destruction, she looked up once at the black sky, and strode out into the wild night.' (__Charles Dickens)_

* * *

><p><em>Run… <em>

_It was what I knew. _

_It was what I did. _

_Even in the nightmare, I ran. _

_The only difference between my reality and my subconscious was that in my dream, I was running _towards_ my demons…_

_I ran straight from my room, burst out the front door and stumbled my way into the forest that would lead me to Dad and Renee. My mental purgatory would always claim me come nightfall. But tonight, even in my unconsciousness, I could tell it was different. _

_Like being submerged under water, I was lost in a bubble of thoughts that pounded deafeningly in my semi-lucid state of sleep. My chest heaved; desperate to draw breath for my burning lungs. But the pain was bearable. The demon of pain that usually incapacitated me to the brink of death almost every night held back slightly. _

_Bearable?… _Change.

_Somewhere in my subconscious there was a safety net holding me. An elusive shadow that cloaked me and kept my head above the tumultuous torrents of emotional tortures that would soon demand my life in payment; A darkness that shielded me from the demon's view, hiding me in its black depths._

_One foot in front the other, I kept running, each step turning me into the cursed child. Pushing myself to run faster, I fought against the forces trying to keep me away. _

_I ignored the blistering of my feet on the harsh ground, needing to get to the house to find something that I'd missed before. Jake's child-like bellow, asking where I'm going, follows me as I cut through the dark, unforgiving forest. I don't stop to answer the worried boy on the porch. The house, I have to get to the house. But I had no time to answer, something was calling me there and it made my soul tremble, an ominous feeling telling me that there was more change… something waiting for me._

_My heart pounded desperately, using my veins to convey its message, Dad needed me. A whisper crept icily up my neck. One word. _Renee.

_The bubble strained and contorted disturbed. There was another change_.

_I didn't know how or why but I didn't question it. I panted loudly, every lungful of air burning my chest. The evil moss covered earth pierced my skin in punishing shards. But I couldn't let it stop me. Even when I knew, for this first time… I was leaving a blood trail in my wake. One more change._

_Why was the dream changing? _

_I fought hard against the pain, needing to see Renee for myself. The photograph of the woman holding me with loving arms didn't match the woman who left hating me. I was desperate to see the woman from the photo, to feel her warmth, even if it was just this once through a fragmented dream in my own head. My heart would accept anything from her. I missed her… _

_My breathing grew shallow as I watched a cloud form. Rapid waves and a silhouette, the water broke and a voice flooded my mind. "She's your mother"; I heard the familiar voice and comforting words. "You're allowed to wonder about her, no one can hold that against you". _

_Jacob. _

_My palm reached out towards it. I tried to scream out to him for help, but it was useless. The cloud disappeared like smoke between my fingers, leaving me with the memory of the simple words that caused both immense relief and inner turmoil. _

_The thoughts I buried deep inside me a long time ago, bubbles up to the surface like a volcano and threatens to erupt. What would a normal family life have been like? Having a simple, normal family with a mother who loved me? I watched as the smoke turned my vision hazy and slowly the photograph I'd found came into focus. This time my fingers refused to lift and touch it, fearing that it would disappear… _

_How could she leave after looking at me with such love in the photograph? What made her stop loving me? The familiar feel of my sides hurting and chest heaving welcomed me as I broke through the trees. I was bulleting toward our house when the force of my admittance of my desperation to see my mother breaks through my mental walls. My heart constricts and my child self remembers Charlie is in pain. She's killing him. I had to save him? Maybe save her? I had to do it; even if I was destined to die here._

_My first step on the porch sent me back to my room. A sixteen year old girl lay in the bed instead of the three year old that had lain there all those years ago. Now that Jake had told me, I remembered and tasted the blood as I hid there. The irony was not lost on me. It didn't matter how old I was, I thought to myself… the demons were still the same. _

_The comforter kept me covered as Renee's words filtered through the door, torturing me like they tortured my father. I grabbed at the comforter trying to pry it off me. I had to get to the next room! But it tangled and choked me, harboring my attempts and preventing me from saving anyone. _

_In my mind's eye, I picture Charlie's tired face. He'd pulled his double shift at the station. Now he stands quietly watching her wreck the room and grabs her bags. He looks at the shattered glass pieces on the floor and bed, and wonders what he's done to displease her, what had gone wrong. He looks confused; he looks angry; he looks heartbroken. Her words shock and hurt him, all while he tries to tell her to keep her voice down lest she wake me. I hear her curse our family to the depths of hell in return. Her words kill him slowly as he looks on, saying nothing to stop her as she dispels her troubles onto his tired soul. _

_Fear for my father gripped me tightly. No one would protect him when I died. I needed to get to him. _

_Putting my all into my fight, I cried out when I couldn't win the battle. I screamed desperately for someone to help him. Jake! Sarah! Edward! Anyone to stop Renee! Tell her she's hurting him! Ask her why she's doing this! To tell her to stop! _

_The familiar feel of blood started to seep from my body. I'd reached the point when I was supposed to die; when I close my dream eyes forever, just to wake up covered in the issues of reality. But it was taking longer, I realized with dread, there was another change happening._

_There was more copper on my tongue. My cheek stung where she had struck me. Two conflicting images bombarding my mind. One of a woman who nursed, nurtured and doted on a baby in front of a Christmas tree and one of a woman who not only turned her back on her family but tried to destroy them before she left._

_But the dream was finding sick pleasure in the pain it was causing. I could practically hear its silent message to me, telling me to bear witness. And so I did. Forcing myself to see I watched as she fled, leaving us behind; her tears hidden from us in the night. _

_Nothing is happening the way it's supposed to, I wasn't dying this time. Something was dreadfully wrong. I scream in horror. It's impossible but I _feel_ it when my wrist is cut open. _

_Before Edward could come, the unknown that I had felt approaching since the start of this nightmare seized its opportunity, knowing his arrival would save me. Every change lead to this moment. This, the part where I would normally wake up, instead grew blurry._

_Suddenly, I still._

_An icy whisper runs down my neck, making my spine crawl. _Renee. _I looked sporadically into the darkness trying to find the source. I breathed in, a wasted breath; somehow knowing these would be my last. I felt the blood trail slower._

"_Edward..."_

_It was no longer a question. _

_I knew it was him. _

_I couldn't see him but I could feel him, cocooning and protective. There is safety in his mere proximity. He's a savior in the dark, my hero in a villain, a shadow shrouding me in his safe darkness. _

_My mind slowed, the blood trickling down my fingers stopped. This was the drastic switch, one that was fierce, standing out so plainly it _couldn't_ be ignored. It scared me so irrevocably in my subconscious that I knew for certain the after effects of it would haunt my reality. _

_The dream _didn't_ end and even with the help from my loved ones in reality, I was in this one alone. _

_The blood that would normally slowly leak back into my wound and heal me, as I was lifted higher and higher _didn't_. Instead it froze, a result of two conflicting forces - one preventing my death, the other predicting it - an impasse._

_My eyes are tired and wary. I'm in that limbo between dying and living. My head slants to the side listlessly and I watch the door to my bedroom as it fades out until I'm standing on the porch facing the front door._

_This was impossible. I wanted out! I wanted the dream to stop._

_Time itself had stilled. An eerie silence engulfed the void outside my front door giving way to a whisper, a haunting call, a thrilling sense of dying from the inside. _Renee…

_A silhouette appeared with tear stained cheeks. They shattered and broke, soundlessly falling from her dark familiar eyes to her broken daughter. The glassy tears that normally slit my wrist splintered and disintegrated against my shield, allowing nothing more to harm me._

_I _could _see her… with her heart-shaped face, laugh lines at the corners of her dark, beaded eyes as she stares, unmoving. I shut down. _

_For a fleeting moment, before I could analyze anything important, I was just a girl, looking at her mother. A simple pleasure that made my throat run dry because I didn't _actually_ have it at all. _

_My head went into a tailspin, horrified. Iciness shoots down my spine like someone just walked across my grave. It's a cursed premonition of something that could change everything…_

She _could see_ me…

_My body convulsed violently. I heaved for breath. My heart tore open with a fierce force, shooting acid into my gut. Oh god, what was happening? _

"_Isabella."_

_A spoken word. _

_My name. _

_I gasped for air feeling like I was drowning. The sound left _her _lips, red and matted, dry from her blatant venom and hidden tears. It wrapped around my name in a way that hurt and warmed at the same time. The first memory of my mother speaking my name and it's a figment of my imagination. The irony is not lost on me. _

_"What?"I speak, not even comprehending what I'm doing as yet. The sound is dull and my eyes are sharp. If I was asking her to repeat my name or what she had called my name for, I had no idea, but I held my chin still while my insides quivered. I'd never let her see the damage she caused._

"_What are you doing?"_

_She responds. I gasp quietly, unable to believe it. She could hear me. It was horrifyingly unsettling. _

_My ears strained to burn this voice to memory lest it never be heard again. Her voice was soft and sweet without being too much; it reminded me of Sarah's. Her eyes were a dead, tired pool of warmth and yearning that belied her purely evil presence. I could feel the hate rolling of her in waves. _

_"I don't owe you anything." I don't answer her question. Shaking my head to try to clear it, I blink away the wetness blurring her form before me. I wanted them to go away so I could keep seeing her. I hated her. But the masochistic part of me wanted to relish this moment, the closest I'd ever been to her that I could remember. _

_She sneers, a smirk of hate and mocking, taunting, brutal… _need_? "It's a nightmare. You never survive. Why do you come back?" she asks. Her eyes look older on her young face. It's heavy and doesn't match her wicked presence and the evil she exudes._

_"Life's a nightmare. But I'm still living." I shoot back defiantly, my brows furrowing. As long as I have a choice, I will keep living._

_"Living Bella?" she asks, her voice a soft kiss in the unreal, icy air around us. "You're _dying_."A scoff of hurt and cruelty… at her or me, I'm not sure, but her eyes are winning. Her face is still unreadable, but the tears still slip down her cheeks._

_I don't get her. _

_I take a step forward. It's unintentional. She mirrors it. We stop in sync._

"_You hate me so much, why are you crying?" I ignore the heaviness building up in my throat as I force out the cutting words._

_"You can draw blood from a rock, baby," she breaths out. More tears spill. She speaks in such riddles, but it's soft and I wonder of the truth behind the words, questioning the sentiments. I scrutinize her. Wondering if she's talking about me or herself?"Wounds you give yourself bleed the most." She whispers, throatily. Another riddle. She tips her head forward, and I realize with unease she's possibly speaking of us both. "Look at your hand, Bella."_

_My eyes flitter down to myself._

_Blood._

_It's not just my wrist, I'm _covered _in it. It sticks my hair to my head. It lines my arm. I taste it on my tongue. It's _everywhere!_ Unmoving. It's frozen in place by the unseen force shielding me. _

_My wide eyes dart back to Renee, wondering where she fits in, if she fits in at all. Her tears are flowing faster. So are mine. I cry and wail and stare at my body, covered in deep, dark crimson. I'm scared out of my mind and I desperately want it to stop. My tears move with hers, piercing and ripping me open. Wound after wound, until the shield isn't enough to save me. The blood holds still but the wounds grow too rapidly. Every sob from her mixes with my terrified ones until I know she's right. I'm dying. The only difference is I don't know what's killing me anymore. I wonder, fleetingly, if her tears are against me or for me._

_"Living child," she whispers, in a melody. Her near black eyes lock on my fast fading brown ones, filled with pain and warmth, contradicting the menacing, patronizing smirk stretching across her face. She sobs softly and sings, familiar and rich in ache, each word bringing me closer to death. I struggle and she just watches, shaking her head slowly from side to side. My eyes close as my life seeps out my body and I hear the fleeting notes carry out in the emptiness. "Nightmares in the garden, a garden full of roses, strawberry kisses, Angel breath whispers, sleep baby, sleep..."_

"Bella?"

My head pounds, my heart aches and my throat constricts with the fear lodged in it.

"Bella." I hear again. It's sharp with concern.

My naked body is pulled away from a hard bare chest. Warm, solid hands cradle my face. I focus hard on them trying to pull myself out of the semi-trance.

"Bella. Look at me." My matted hair is brushed away and some of the harshness has dropped from the masculine voice.

I open my eyes, blinking rapidly. Groggy from sleep, I rub at them with the heels of my palms. Stretching like a feline, I reopen them slowly. A soft smile tugs at my lips as I sit up because there's a perfect, dull ache between my legs that reminds me where I am.

It's really dark out the large windows, telling me it's still ridiculously early. The gold sheets pooled at our feet, tiny traces of blood staining them as evidence of our activities. I lift my eyes further to see him sitting at the side of the bed, watching me, in the florescent light of the room. He's got on a pair of boxers and his hair is fitting. His bronze and copper sex hair is shooting out in all directions in its usual disarray. I can still feel the texture of it in my hands from fisting it earlier this very morning. My thighs clench together. It feels awkward, but the light wetness building there is easing the feeling. The stubble on his face looks inviting suddenly, and my palms ache to feel it scratching at my skin. The lean muscles of his torso and arms are free to my view in his shirtless glory. I rake my eyes upwards and gasp softly when my brown crashes with his depthless oceans of severe green.

His thumb brushes against my cheek. I frown at his expression, not knowing why he was looking at me that way. Subsequently he pulls the pads of his thumbs down and in front of my face. Only then do I feel the tears staining my cheeks to my ears. I feel a slight panic building.

"Who's Renee?" his voice is precise and deep.

Swiftly, I find myself unable to breathe. The question shocks me and brings my dream back into my mind. Apprehension wedges like a blade in my trachea, while an irrational, deep rooted fear injects itself into my spine. I wasn't prepared for the question. Honestly? I was still drunk on sleep. I couldn't even fully remember my dream just yet.

Trying to get a read on myself, I gather my fleeting thoughts and realize with alarm that I have no idea how to answer him. On any other day, I would tell him. It would be so difficult, but I'd do it, because Edward is uncharacteristically honest with me and I owe him it, but today it's too much. This dream has me more mind-fucked than I can ever recall being before. Until I can make sense of it myself, or at least give myself enough time to let it all settle, I can't talk about anything dealing with her.

There are too many feelings running through me as I recall vague pieces of my dream. I've never spoken to anyone about the dreams. I never want to. It's too difficult to keep it together as things stood, I didn't want to bring this up and mess up everyone's lives again. It took a lot of work to get to where we are now. Telling them about the dreams would cause nothing but unnecessary reopening of old wounds. I decided a while ago that I wouldn't let my family, both blood and other, make anymore sacrifices for me.

And Edward was someone I never wanted to burden either. I'd tell him who Renee was but this one simple question would force me to talk about it. He'd need a full answer if I said Renee was my mother. Of course he would because, bloody hell, I was crying in my sleep!

Had I said anything else in my sleep besides her name? I internally groan when I remembered that this isn't the first time he's witnessed the reality effects of my nightmare. The night he kidnapped me, he'd heard me call for him.

_Jesus Christ! Fine mess you've got yourself into Bella. _What was I supposed to say now? _Yeah Edward, so Renee's my mother, whom I conjured up in my head? Talk about me being a head case, right? I have to conjure one up because, well, you see, I don't have one, she left hating us all and wishing we all died. How's yours doing?_

Then my mind stops berating myself and slows to a halt… A key factor suddenly crashes to the forefront of my mind like a tidal wave.

_I'd seen Renee. _

_I seriously fucking saw her! _

_The dream changed! She _spoke_ to me! I _heard_ her voice! Oh God… I- I died._

_Great! Just fucking great!_

I sit mutely, letting the sad and anxious remnants of confusion from my dream settle in.

The silence stretches and when I edge out my inner musings, I remember too late that I'm not alone. My eyes dart to him like a homing device, I don't need to search for his green orbs, I find them like it's second nature. He's watching me closely. Not saying anything, but reading my face and waiting for me to answer verbally, what he already sees on my face.

I suddenly feel very naked. I snatch one of his strewn shirts and pull it on, even though I know it wasn't the physical nakedness that was the problem. My head pops out the neckline and I peek at him from under my lashes, keeping my head lowered. Its shame I feel. He could see me, the not pleasant parts. Did he finally realize what a mess I was?

I can already tell that today is going to be one of those days. Thanks to the new stuff in my dream, no matter what I do, I'm going to be mind-fucked until tomorrow, at least.

His eyes are intense and his jaw is tight but his gaze coats me in care. The vein in his temple throbs as he clenches his teeth. "Bella, what are you doing?" I keep my head down. I hear him let out a low breath and his fingers curl under my chin. "Look at me."

My gaze lifts reluctantly to his.

He keeps his face in control, letting me hide my body in his t-shirt as he repeats the question while taking in my red rimmed eyes. "Who's Renee?"

My mouth opens but no words come out. He can see the conflict clear as day, looking like he's crawling out his skull trying to figure out what's going on.

I remain unmoving. I'm unable to run because I have no idea where his house is situated and I'm scared to death of staying because I'm suddenly feeling too exposed here.

What he does next shocks me. Completely unexpected, and hidden with understanding undertones, Edward gives me a solemn half-nod and presses his lips my forehead. Whatever he sees makes him not push the topic.

I want to laugh and cry simultaneously. Gratitude and irony bursting from my blood vessels. The simple fact that he knows I need time and is willingly handing it to me makes me want to let the feelings I keep hidden rushing out. It's like what I've always needed for me to let the floodgates open, is to know that Edward was on the other side of it waiting for me.

Leaning against him, I can understand those latent feelings I run from. I feel brave enough to acknowledge them. I feel scared. I feel alone. I want to cry so desperately. Its déjà vu, like I'm locked in the dream again and I'm desperate for someone to save me, tell me it's okay, that I'm not going crazy. Only here with him I _have _that. I don't have to be strong and try to keep it together because I don't want to send everyone into a downward spiral again. With him I can just be a girl. Not a daughter or sister, just me. I didn't have to protect him from Renee like I did everyone else.

It's surreal what an intricate role he plays in my life after such a short space of time, but I feel that pull towards him that brought him to me. I will answer him but I need to figure it out myself first. I couldn't risk blowing this with him because I was a train wreck of issues. It just wasn't worth it. Nothing was worth risking this.

He was different in ways I couldn't put into words. Without realizing it, he kept me breathing, even back when I first met him, when I didn't like him at all. In all the years I'd been haunted by the nightmare, he was the first person to ever worm into my subconscious and save me. Thinking back to the day I mistakenly burned myself while hiding behind the Lovers Tree, even though I was still fighting my attraction to him back then, he was what kept my mind from focusing on Renee. She was the pain I'd used all my life as a focus point when I was surrounded by bullshit, because the pain any memory of her brought was so powerful and all consuming, it drowned out everything else bothering me. She was a twisted dealing mechanism created by a child, one that had worked like a charm when Charlie almost lost the house, when Billy got paralyzed and when we almost hit poverty. But it didn't work when Edward was around because he was more consuming than she was.

He made everything easier without knowing anything about my past. In a warped way, my relationship with him was pure in that sense. He made me smile without trying and he was the first person in my life that did it all without the influence of knowing my past. All he saw was me and for some reason beyond my comprehension what, he saw was enough.

If he wasn't pressing the issue, I wasn't going to ruin our perfectly good Saturday. In any case, I didn't want to give him my bullshit. He deserved better. Truthfully, Charlie, Billy, Sarah and the gang, they all did. But he was the only one I had a choice with. I could spare him the extra bullshit. It wasn't important anyway.

I plastered a smile on my face and pulled back. Sensing the shift in my mood, he let me move away.

"I never want to see you cry, Bella, _ever._"

The sentiment is honest and sweet in that not-so-sweet way only Edward seems to be able to pull off. But I can see the threat glinting in his serious eyes. I don't doubt for one second the damage he'd do if he found the sources of my tears.

I swallow thickly, then smile at his expression and stick out my tongue. "Trust me, Shadow, I try not to look at me when I cry too." I pull at the bird's nest that is my sex hair.

He sniggers at my lame attempt at humor. Then, all too quickly, something goes drastically wrong that I don't understand.

His eyes momentarily dart to one of my hands and I watch perplexed, as every emotion he's worn since I woke up disappears and his face darkens. His gaze turns fierce, angry even.

I furrow my brow. I can't think of anything that could piss him off right now? Forcing myself to focus on the gorgeous feeling in my body, I push aside my instinctive apprehension of him, thanks to my own gang instincts and drag my t-shirt clad body towards him.

His eyes stalk my every move until I slip onto his lap. He doesn't raise his arms to hold me this time. But he doesn't move away from me either, so I try to swallow the small rejection I feel.

The feel of the heat of his skin against mine through the thin fabric of his shirt, mapped my body in gooseflesh. It was a natural injection of happiness, turning my pretend smile genuine when I concentrated on it.

I could still remember the feel of him on me, kissing me, _in_ me. I place my lips softly against his, molding his bruised flesh to mine. He didn't move for a beat and rejection churned in my stomach again, but quickly snuck out the window when I felt him breathe heavily through his nose and kiss me back, channeling his anger. Amazingly, I loved it. The connection I felt to him, even in this fury, was deep and anchored me to him. The kiss was angry, brutal and dominating. He was marking me, prying his tongue into my mouth.

A low moan escapes my throat and I lifted my hands to fist his hair. When I tug at it, something snaps in him and I'm suddenly thrown on the bed with him hovering over me.

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ MA content available on my journal and TWCS, info at the end .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

His lips press to my temple, "It's you, anima gemella."

I don't know what he means by it, but it makes my heart constrict tightly. Three words dying to fall from my lips before we both give in to the exhaustion.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Too soon for my liking, a thunderclap breaks my sleep. I feel the drowsiness taking over again but I fight it when I feel him absentmindedly stroke my hair. I crack them open and notice the room is dark.

"Did I hurt you?"

I must be hearing things.

"What?" I ask incredulously, my voice full of sleep as I turn to look at him, but my eyes haven't adjusted to the darkness yet. I sit up a little, squinting to get a read on his face. My legs rejoice in the low humming between them. It's a little uncomfortable but not too bad. Sex is my new favorite exercise. Enjoyable as it is... Yes, it's exercise, it made me ridiculously tired so going back to sleep is a must for me.

"Before," he says, "did I hur—"

"I know what you're asking," I cut him off flabbergasted. He's crazy if he thinks he's taking this from me. "Edward, you didn't break me," I reaffirm. "I loved it… I lov_e_—_ed_ that with you, about you…" I'm sleepy and God, when I'm sleepy I apparently have no filter. I can hear his even breathing in the darkness and I thank every deity there is that I was getting too drowsy to speak, before I continued to tell him something huge that I wasn't ready for.

He kisses my temple tenderly. "You're bruised." His fingers touch my thigh where he held me.

_Huh?_ I straighten my legs and wince slightly at the pretty ache in my core. As I lick my lips, I can practically hear him frown and I know that he can see me easily in this lack of light.

Because the next thing he says is "_Fuck._" It's edged in a way that tells me he's pissed at himself.

Then it starts to make sense.

"Edward, I bruise easily!"

It's true too. That's why I'm so good at applying cover up, my skin bruises quick. And my wince was due to the pain in my cooter! Not my legs! Between them! My mind corrects, though I opt not to tell him that, because from the way he took me, I'm sure he wasn't looking to introduce me to that kind of sex right after I lost my V card. He seemed angry and it was as if he was trying to expel it by making sure I was real, it was almost like he was trying to _keep_ me _real. _Like he thought I was going to disappear.

I'm too drowsy to be able to figure it out now. I trail my fingers up his jaw line, feeling the stubble scratching the pads deliciously. Nothing eases the tension, even though I feel his eyes close when I get to them. He lets out a heavy harsh breath through his nose, it tickles my inner wrist and I can't help but think that I'm missing something important.

"How long you been up?" I murmur into the darkness, knowing he can see me when he opens his eyes.

"Not long," he answers.

"Well, go back to sleep." I shove on his chest. "You didn't hurt me."

He lets me push him back fully, so I can crawl onto his chest and sleep on my side against the warm, hard, naked muscles of his body while he wraps his arms around my far tinier frame, holding me like I'm something profoundly precious. I nuzzle myself into him.

My lethargy in the driving seat, I _keep_ on talking. "I want a repeat performance tomorrow," I feel his chest vibrate, "and Wednesday." I mumble again, "and Labor Day... and Christmas Day... and every day..."

When I'm awake, I'm going to remind myself to _never _speak when I'm sleepy.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The next time I woke, it was at a far more reasonable hour. Edward was already up and remained all kinds of broody. Whatever had pissed him off earlier on still hadn't dissipated.

Maybe it had been because I didn't answer about Renee after the strange behavior I exhibited while having the nightmare. I mean, I can only imagine what I looked like when he woke me up this morning. I could still remember the burning in my eyes from the tears I'd unwittingly cried through my sleep.

But still, I thought he'd decided to respect my privacy or something along those lines? In fact I was _certain_ of it. I _knew _Edward _that_ well, at least, right? Right. And for that reason, none of _this_ made any sense. Why was he so angry?

It is with these 'happy' thoughts that I stand in his shower. The spraying hot water collects and cascades down my sated body, easing my muscles, however it's the new revelations that are actually washing over me. With warm steam surrounding me, I finally admit to my conscious self that a part of me missed Renee. A part of me reveled in the fact that I'd heard her voice and a part of my heart broke because this Renee was nothing but a dream. Part of me missed her even if she wanted to hurt me in it. It was the novelty of just having a mother, even if it was a nightmare. _How pathetic Bella. You had to dream up a mother._

I drag my hand across my face, swiping away the water and rubbing at my cheeks, as I take a deep breath, thinking. I analyze the changes in the dream and their possible triggers, such notable changes after so many years of this recurring nightmare.

_Jake._ I'd heard Jake's words in the dream saying it was okay to miss her. That would explain _why _I actually dreamed her up so vividly. It was like I was given the green light that I had no idea I'd been waiting for all this time. Someone thought it was okay for me to miss her. I groan when something else occurs to me, why didn't the nightmare change on the actual day Jake spoke them to me at the beach? Why had it taken so long for it to come to pass in the dream?

I shudder at the assailing thoughts that question is met with. _Edward. _I opened my mind to it because he was with me last night.

_Great!_

_I'm a crazy as fuck mess who needed someone to point out to me that I missed Renee _and_ say it was okay to feel that way. _Then_ I needed someone physically anchoring me in reality so my subconscious could admit to myself for the first time that I missed her… _

I'm a mess. Really, I'm a walking bloody mess. And I'm a selfish bitch who is taking everyone down with her. The closest contender is still my mother, but now I fear the biggest fucking demon in my life is me.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Getting out the shower before I start to wrinkle seems like a good idea so I quickly grab a towel and dry off. With my palms braced on the counter, I collect myself. My reflection gazes back at me, as I take a deep breath and put on my happy face. It works like a charm because I know Edward is somewhere in this very house. I lost my virginity today and I'm not going to kill my buzz by sulking over a mother who didn't want me in the first place. I'll mull things over when I'm alone but for now, that's it! Wrapping the large golden towel around my body, I step out the steamed bathroom and after a brief pause to clear my head, I'm crossing the hall.

When I get to his room I tighten the towel around me, trying to figure out where he is and if I can use his clothes. He had said he had something for me to wear when we came home, didn't he? There was a sealed toothbrush for me in the bathroom so I'm going to assume I'd heard right and I can freely ransack his closet for a shirt or something.

My eyes flit to the bed where he had been sitting, legs apart and feet firm to the floor when he told me the bathroom was down the hall. Edward was riled up a way I couldn't place. I could tell from the tension in his muscles, the hardness of his eyes and the stiffness of his jaw that there was something wrong with 'us'. He didn't smirk like I had expected when I walked to the bedroom door in the same shirt he'd taken off me earlier today. Instead, when I had looked back at him, he had been leaning his elbows on his knees and watching with his head lowered. He looked like he could cut a fucker.

I tilt my head against the door frame and hear an indistinct thumping sound somewhere behind me.

It's a _THUMP_, heavy and forceful, followed by a pause, then a double _THUMP!_

Frowning, I turn and stare down the hallway, trying to decipher where it's coming from exactly.

With light steps, I cautiously make my way across the floor, looking at the three remaining doors to find the source. The thump is followed by a grunt this time and I know I'm getting closer so I pass the first door and track the sound to the second door that I stop outside off.

Tipping my head in, I fuck my mind over six ways to Sunday. It's a makeshift workout room. Much like the rest of the house, he hasn't bothered to do any actual decorating. From my peripheral vision, I see tags and symbols sprayed carelessly here and there on the bare walls. However, I keep focused on the heart of the room, where he moves immaculately, pounding a swaying punching bag like it fucked him over on the biggest deal of his life and then stole his favorite bitch.

_Whoa, I've seriously spent too much time with Seth in my lifetime. _

Shaking my head at the Sailor Bella residing in it, I walk in slowly navigating between the strewn weight disks and equipment lying around.

Despite my natural stealth, I know he's aware I'm there because his head tilts backwards fractionally before he stops himself from turning. He continues going at the bag as if I'm not there. If I don't move on my own, he will not call out me.

I don't know what's going on but on impulse I halt my steps at the workout bench, keeping it between us. I place my palms on the cool metal of the barbell suspended by its frame above it, watching him, transfixed, as he moves. His movements are powerfully precise and filled with extravagant ferocity. He's wearing fingerless padded boxing gloves and I know that can't be too healthy, but he seems completely unfazed by it as he goes at the bag. I don't want to draw attention to myself in the mood he's in, so I say nothing to question it.

Sweat pours down his body and the muscles of his back and arms flex with every punch he throws. The sight is so familiar, that if it weren't for the ink covering most of the tissue of his back, I'd be transported to La Push where I'd grown accustomed to the vigorous workouts the Wolves indulged in daily. The next resounding _thwack _pulls me from my musings and I watch him quietly as he belts out his anger at the bag with his fists. Part of me is afraid, because I've never seen him like this and I have no idea what's going on. Unsure of what to do, I remain standing where I am, wondering what's happened to get him so angry that he's pushing himself to the point where _I _can practically feel the burn of his muscles in my own body.

My body, of its own volition, moves in a slow circle around the bench, ignoring the jackhammering of my heart behind my ribcage, until I'm able to see his face. My steps falter and his eyes dart to me malevolently when he sees me keep the bench between us. His face is expressionless; he smirks coldly at my wariness. I swallow back the lump that forms in my throat when he turns his attention back to the bag, seamlessly keeping himself aloof. His face stayed stone hard and his veins pulsed wildly throughout his exposed body, creeping like thorny vines up his arm, throbbing with each flex of his bicep at each punch he threw. Furious and fierce, he went at the bag. Grunt and punch after grunt and punch, satisfying crunches of the bag under his violent fist. Sweat dripped down his face, streaking his body and dripping towards his low hanging pants. His dog tags bounce aggressively with each movement of his body and glint when it catches the light.

"Edward?" I called softly, watching stray sprays of his salt as they dropped to the floor as he braced his hands to halt the bag.

He stood still but remained unsettled behind his calm farce. He didn't look at me. Instead, he continued to stare straight ahead and wiped the back of his wrist across his mouth, waiting for me to speak. He was keeping himself at arm's length, like I was used to him doing with everyone else. It stung bad, and I suddenly felt myself doubting everything.

_Maybe I'd got it wrong?_

_Was _it because I didn't answer him? What if what he'd seen on my face after my nightmare had made him decide I _wasn't_ worth it? Was it because he felt stronger about my connection to the Wolves now that we _had_ sex? Maybe this was _about_ _sex? _Had he gotten what he wanted and now wanted to cut me loose?

Dread filled me harder and faster than I could ever imagine anything besides that wretched dream being able to accomplish. From the pit of my stomach, the nausea bubbled up to my throat as an endless pool of maybes continued to fill my head. Blood pounded wildly in my ears and before I knew it, the words started to fall from my lips. "Is it because you got me to give it up?" I ask, surprised how composed I sounded, even though my voice came out softer than a breath.

"What?" his head snapped to me sharply. I flinched from the look on his face. He was _pissed._ He was looking at me like I'd grown a second head, only he was really angry about it. "What the fuck are you on about?"

My heart plummeted to the pit of my stomach. His head cocked to the side and he watched me curiously. My eyes stung and it must've shown because that's when something dawned on him and his face drastically switched. His hand moved towards me and I took a step away despite the fact that he couldn't actually reach me with the bench between us.

"Fuck, babe. No!" he said, frustrated, coming after me, his strides lengthening significantly when I backed away again.

"_Bella,_" My movements are halted by his gloved hand locking around my forearm. "Don't," he warns almost with a hint of desperation when I try to break his hold and step away. "It's not that," he says exasperatedly. Then slips back into his initial annoyance, "are you crazy? Why would you think that?"

I recoil and he steps closer, dropping both his voice and gaze at my reaction. "Fuck." He runs a hand through his hair haphazardly, expelling his frustration on the soft, copper spikes. Sweat flicks off the tips. "Piccola— Look— I'm sorry— _Fuck—_" he growls. It goes deadly quiet for a moment before he gets his shit together with visible effort. "Why would you think that?" he asks quietly, looking at me.

I don't answer, because I have no idea what his behavior's about, if not that. I can't bring myself to ask if it's because of this morning. Him waking up to me crying in my sleep is both painful and embarrassing, that shit would burn so bad.

"This isn't about sex Bella." There's a controlling firmness in his voice that screams to me it's the truth. "You're mine. I'm not going anywhere," he reassures and my breath catches. I don't miss that he kept his eyes locked to mine emphatically when he said that. It's like he knows something without me having to say it. "And you're not going anywhere either." His fingers tighten on my arm pulling me closer.

I say nothing. I wasn't able to at this point. I really, _really, _wanted to believe him but my own demons kept grating my brains to sawdust. I had no idea what his anger could be due to if it wasn't him rejecting me or about sex?

His eyes burn down on my face.

"The shit you— _Cazzo! (Fuck)_" He was having a hard time wording everything properly through his fury, but I could see the effort he was making and it made me relax into his hold. Edward saw something in me he was willing to try for and I'd be damned if I let him do it alone, because let's face it, as of this morning, I realized I required some work.

"I don't do this. But I l—" he exhales sharply, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I keep it fucking straight with you." His stance holds me in place more than his close-to-painful grip as he continues, "Why the fuck won't you?" His fingers traced my inner wrist, trailing my burn expertly without removing his gaze from my face. "Patience isn't a trait I'm known for Bella."

_Then _it clicks.

Why he was so angry and annoyed.

He'd seen the burn when I pulled my hair back.

Reflexively, I try to snatch my hand back but he doesn't let go.

His eyes narrow to cold slits and he effortlessly fights my struggling. "What's going on?" he demanded low. His voice alone told me not answering this one _wasn't_ an option.

"I didn't—" _Mean to._ I complete the thought in my head and don't voice it. Best morning of my life followed by the shittiest fucking day ever. I was too mind-screwed right now. All I wanted to do was pull a Bella and run.

He kept his eyes trained on me. They were burning me with compulsive protectiveness. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to demand. I could see the battle warring in him. I pull harder, trying to free myself, but it just makes him tighten his grip.

"You said you'd stop," he hisses through his teeth. This time he was apparently deciding to call me on my bullshit.

"I know." My voice is weak and all kinds of pathetic to my ears. I need to get out of here…now. "I just- Edward- It's just-" my head throbbed. I swear to God, forming a sentence wasn't usually difficult for me but bloody hell, if I didn't feel retarded right now!

I didn't know what I was doing when I was doing it. It was like a trance. But how did I explain this to him? How do I explain that I was terrified by everything that was happening? Because this scared me shitless, and yet somehow it also admittedly sustained me. "I don't know what I'm doing, Edward."

"Really?" he asks. His condescending tone makes me flinch. He ignores it this time. "Cause I have pretty fucking great idea."

His tone is biting, matching his stare. I inhaled sharply and look away. Dying in my embarrassment. He remains firm even though he tries to expel the fierceness with a heavy breath down his nose. He didn't back down anymore than that. He _wanted _answers.

"I tried the patience shit Bella," he says seriously, "I want to know what's wrong. Now."

"It's—" I'm abruptly cut off.

"I know _what _it is, Bella. I recognize the _what_ part," he snarls with absolute surety. His eyes flash. "What I want to know is the _why_."

Swallowing against equal parts fear and shame I make myself look him in the eye. "I'll tell you, Shadow," I promise, because I'd decided that this morning already. I'd be honest with him about Renee and anything else dealing with it. "I-" Pausing to clear my throat of the defeat clogging it, I try to collect my thoughts as fast as possible. It doesn't work. "I just need time."

I hold my breath and wait. Seconds tick on. I feel my skin prickling. This may be it. That's the honest to God best I can offer right now, without me completely losing my sanity. But my honesty and call for time before I'd answer him may also not be the best he's looking for.

I can feel him searching my face. For answers or truthfulness, I'm sure. But when he nods his head once, though it was stiff and sharp, I let out a huge breath in relief that I hadn't known I was holding. Even if his scowl never died, at least I had some time to get my head right before having to go down this road.

More importantly, though, we were still here, together.

The frown almost joining his brows at the middle never fades and when I burrowed into his chest after I threw my body into his, I feel mine pull together too. I couldn't honestly believe it. He'd let me have time even though he knew what I was doing. In the back of my mind, I wondered if my nagging suspicion that Edward _knew_ how to handle my situation was true, because the uncharacteristic patience and care he was treating this with since seeing my cut when he'd kidnapped me from La Push, was hard to ignore. If he'd seen it before, who was it with?

Shutting my eyes tight, I comprehend that I completely lucked out landing him… he simply was more than I deserved. I kissed him above his heart and I felt him lower his head to my hair.

"Not a lot of time Bella," he whispered seriously, clarifying that he wasn't letting this go for long.

I know he's not patient, so this was really more than I could ask for. I didn't argue, because as he said it, he finally wrapped his arms around me too. I felt easiness seep into my bones and relax me. We were okay. I nodded in agreement. I'd agree to anything right now, I was _that_ grateful.

"One more mark on your body..." It's a warning and I don't miss it as he lets it hang in the air, incomplete.

"I don't mean to." My unconscious whisper is buried into his sweaty chest where I hid myself from him, but he hears it anyway.

"I know," his velvet voice is deep and firm.

It's the simplicity of those two words and the outside understanding it implies that has me craning my neck to look at him. I tilt my head up to catch his lips, pouring out my insecurities, questions and gratitude into it. He stood still momentarily, before responding and letting me kiss him. It's searing and possessive on both sides. With his head bowed, I can easily rest my forehead against his when I finally pull away.

"You keep me above the water." I offer him what little assurance my current state of mind-fuckery allows me, after the strange dream that filled my tummy with foreboding that something bad was coming…

"Just keep my head above water, Edward," I whisper with lowered walls, allowing my eyes to show my internal turmoil and fears. I let him see the plea for help and all the answers he craved that I can't yet voice, giving him something sincere in return for him being more than I deserved.

His eyes burned brilliantly as he looked down at me, seeing it all. No words escaped his lips. I knew he wouldn't speak. I didn't need him to. I knew him. I saw what I needed to in the blazing hard windows to his soul that stayed connected to mine, darker and more furious than I'd ever seen before. I saw the promise he wouldn't speak.

Jesus Christ, I wish I could see myself through his eyes. See why he's sticking with me when there are far less complicated girls vying for his attention. But for now I've gone so far past the seriousness of this morning I just want my bubble back. "I'm sorry," I say into his mouth. Taking his lips between mine and sucking softly I lose myself in the moment completely, holding on to the normal pleasures for dear life. _Edward._ "Thank you."

"Don't thank me," he hisses angry in a whole new wanton way, as I clutch him tighter. Gooseflesh runs down my body, an insatiable burn started between my legs and I wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. He responds by pressing his body protectively into mine, clutching me painfully against him as he speaks into my lips, "I told you I'd protect you from everything. You better fucking believe I'll do it even if it's up against you, Bella," he promises darkly.

His words wrap around me in feral, possessive fury. A protective coating that locks me to him. This kiss is a crazy, angered need to be closer. I'm growing needy too, and fast. I need him closer and I can feel him demanding it too. His tongue slams against mine, curling and sucking, forcing it into his. My body reacts instinctively and I go back at him with everything I have. A low moan erupts from my chest as his scent, salt mixing with the smoke, spice and soap, fills my nostrils, making me heady. "Edward."

"Yeah, anima gemella?" He growls low, smacking his lips to mine between every word and backing me up till my spines pushed against the barbell.

"Ahh," _Holy!_ "Oh my, _Gah—_" I gasp into his upper lip, when he bites down on my lower one. My legs rub together and my body instinctively recalls how good sex feels. The burning coil in my stomach eagerly fires up again.

"Shit," he hisses like he's in pain, when he feels my legs moving against each other. "I can smell you, Bella." I feel his throbbing cock against my stomach. His voice is husky and wickedly low, "you want it again Cappuccinetto? Me inside you?" He asks, lustful.

_God yes! _I scream in my head throwing it back in pleasure when he sucks down my neck to my collar bone then back to my ear. I can't answer him, I'm breathing too heavily for the words to form on my lips.

"How are you feeling?" I hear him ask between my rapid panting.

"Awesome," I answer. Confused and high on lust, it comes out as a strained, breathless growl.

I hear Edward snigger, his breath fanning out on my overheated skin. I don't have a chance to react because, suddenly, he grips the towel roughly, pulling it apart and exposing me milliseconds before pulling me flush against his hard body again. " _Here,_" he practically fucking coos, his voice unmistakably raspy. He rubs the glove against my lips, pressing them lightly to part the wet flesh.

"Oh! Fuck— Edward—" It's a half moan, half wail. He smiles into my hair when he catches my button in one hard stroke and feels how rapidly I'm growing wetter.

He chuckles condescendingly. It's cute in my head as I see the familiar wicked playfulness in his lopsided grin. "Yeah baby, we'll fuck," I pouted but he ignored me, lowering his head to whisper straight in my ear, "but how are you feeling, Cappuccinetto?" His breath ghosts seductively across the shell of my ear and down my neck, making me shiver, while the gloved knuckles rub slower, and he curls his wrist so he can push the fingertips into me, emphasizing that he's talking about my tight, wet,_ tender_ heat.

I gasp in discomfort, then immediately regret it the second I feel him pull away from me. "I'm fine," I lie, my hands brazenly grasping his forearm trying to keep him in place.

He laughs lightly and fucking cockily, amused in a way that makes my nipples harden. I pout, because, what the fuck? He pulls his arm free of my hold easily.

Technically, this was his fucking fault. Shouldn't he take care of it! "Edward!" I huff at him and he comes back fractionally, letting me have my way.

"Bella," he says back.

"Hmm," I hum up at him.

He catches my look and laughs under his breath. "No."

I growl, "Yes!" then I blush from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

He follows the blood staining my skin with entertained eyes. His head lowered, "fucking gorgeous," he says and I blush deeper, my mouth forming a small 'o'. "Keep doing that and I will fuck you."

_Then why don't you!_

My face must say it all, because he has this look between his eyes that seems to be utter shock mixed with amusement. "Insatiable baby," he smirks, rubbing his nose against the tip of mine, "we'll have so much fun with you," a husky, soft laugh escapes him, despite the effort he's put into keeping his face straight, "but there's no rush, anima gemella. I'm gonna hurt you like fuck if we do this right now." The tender way he's been speaking fades out in the end, in a way that says:_ end of discussion_.

"I'm grown! I can make my own decisions," I say, folding my arms, unsuccessfully trying to keep the towel around me.

He sniggers, helping me tuck it properly, before turning away to get his gloves off. "Bella, you're sixteen."

_Oh, no he didn't!_

In my head, I've just slipped on gloves of my own!

I guess in a dumbass way, our usual arguments help me get off the lust, _fractionally._ But then, I'm instantly all for this, because I know he's trying to distract me, and lord help me if it isn't working.

"Didn't stop you this morning huh, _adult?_" I shoot back with a smug grin. Charlie would be a proud man if he knew how much I absorbed from his job. Well, minus the whole deal about me losing my V card, but details, details.

Edward does a double take at my insinuation. His eyes widen and his brow cocked saying, _the fuck?_

_1 point for Bella!_

I mentally pat myself on the back, and then stop abruptly when I see the smirk he sports when he sees my challenging bitch brow arched at him.

"Whoa, hold up," he looks at me incredulously, folding his arms and standing at his full height, bowing his head to look at me, "I raped you?"

I shrug, in a very Edward-like manner. He doesn't miss it. It makes him cock his own brow with playfulness dancing in his eyes.

"_Statutory _rape," I clarify just to annoy him, "since I'm a _minor _and shit."

The last part I throw back at him with narrowed eyes in my mind, because he may not know it, but it pisses me off that Kate and the other bitches are older than me… In a way, it makes me feel kinda inadequate.

Uncaringly, he lowers himself to the bench and leans back lazily, smirking as he starts his bench presses. "Bella, legalities are the least of my fucking worries," he chuckles, bar extended high above him, arms taut, "you're forgetting who I am, _what_ I am," he wiggles an incredulous brow at me, "the law can go fuck itself," My pulse responds to his smirk as it turns devilishly wicked, his sharp teeth gleaming at me, "or it can watch me. Fuck. You. Repeatedly. _Minor_."

My jaw drops open a little, and I feel my heart pounding. I bite my tongue, but a low moan bubbles in my throat anyway, and I can feel how my eyes dilate.

His face turns darker, hungry again and he starts working faster to quell his frustration and rein in the lust until he just gives up and gets off the bench, barbell forgotten on the floor. He steps towards me, running his eyes slowly up my body to meet my lustful eyes with his blackened ones. Dropping his voice, he speaks deep and huskily, "You were begging for my cock, piccola."

"I did not!" I exclaimed, blushing super hard.

He follows the deep red that covers my face and disappears into my towel with a crooked smirk. Bringing his eyes back to mine, I can see I'm in deep shit in the mischievous depths of glinting green. He presses his body to mine, holding me effortlessly still when I try to squirm free and bolt. I can feel the hard length of him against my spine. He breathes down his nose, right at my ear, "Do you know how hot you are right now?" His fingertips dance, light as feathers, up and down my arms, "and naked on my bed?" He continues lewdly. My body presses back into him impulsively. "Innocent and corruptible," he runs his nose possessively loving along my jaw, breathing in deep until he's back at my ear. "Fuck, baby the way you look all wet and blushing and cumming all over my dick." The low moan I elicit causes a primitive growl to erupt from his chest. "I wanna pound you so hard right now. Can you feel it?" He whispers into my ear, "how crazy you drive me?" He thrusts his dick into me and I grind against him, unconsciously rubbing my thighs together.

"Edward, please," I whisper, eyes shut tight and my hands fisted into his hair.

He sucks on the skin of my neck harder, reddening the mark from this morning and it does nothing but make me hotter for him. My eyes roll back into my head when he blows on it, leaving a tingling, insatiable feeling growing in my belly.

"Yeah, that's how it sounded." He smacks my ass and pulls back.

My eyes fly open. _What, what, what? No!_

My heels dig into the floor making a squeaking sound _that's!_ how fast I pivot in his direction with my mouth opening and closing a couple of times in a fish movement. There's no two ways about it. Edward Cullen is a cruel son of bitch who just played me at my own game!

"I hate you!" I yell at him. He doesn't even bother fighting against his laughter this time.

"Liar," he bends down to peck my lips quickly then he's out of my reach before I can clobber him.

I would've done it too, take a swing or seven at his pretty head.

But I can't do that upside down. And that's where I find myself. "Come on, I have something for you," he says when I'm swung over his shoulder caveman-style, the corners of his lips twitch and I don't fight him because I'd kill to keep him in this mood. Carefree is a good look on him.

_Shit. I'm so far gone for him._

"What?" I snap, folding my one arm to place it under my chin as I dangle off my evil boyfriend's shoulder.

He turns his face and bites down on the side of my ass through the towel. I yelp and try to jump away, which makes him laugh harder. He continues down the hall towards his room.

"Stop acting like you're not enjoying this. I can still smell you."

To emphasize his point, he runs one hand up my bare thighs to the bottom of the towel that, from this position, barely covers my ass. He almost touches where I need him to but then drops his hand back down, dragging with him the wetness he's gathered from my thighs and smearing it low enough for him to lick off my skin. It's sexy as hell and I squirm restlessly on his shoulder when his hand stops and the tip of his talented tongue peeks out with one quick circular lick behind my knee, before he goes back to normal like nothing happened.

"EDWARD?" My voice just does not sound like my own. I squeak! It's filled with disbelief and merciless burning and it's too high pitched. I know all this teasing is punishment for my statutory rape quip. Me and my dumb fucking need to win an argument.

He barks out laughter and I can practically see the crinkles around his eyes and then the furrow in his forehead when he speaks again, "You're gonna be begging and sweating for it before I fuck you again,_ minor_." He promises, like I needed the confirmation.

_Fuck Bella! _I curse myself venomously._ You and your big mouth!_

My mind fills with an erotic picture of my mouth wrapped around his glorious, thick length. I wonder if he'd like it. What would it taste like? Would I like it? Right now it sounds so good because he won't touch me. I stop my train of thought abruptly, not wanting to torture myself and find Edward looking at me over his shoulder with an indecipherable expression.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, cocking his head to the side.

I let his velvet voice coat me and I look at him, fisting my hands until my nails dig into my palms to stop myself from rubbing my thighs together. "You said I can have anything I want," I shoot pointed daggers at him. I know my neck's going to throb from the awkward angle, but I refuse to look away.

"You can," he admits nonchalantly, lifting me up and placing me delicately on my feet when we're inside his room, "but you'll hate me for this later." I guess he's done torturing me because he moves lower so that he can look me in the eye. His green orbs are clear and crystallized in the morning light, making them look more beautiful than I think I'd ever seen them. "Think about it baby," I know by his tone he's trying to manipulate me, but I can't seem to fight it. He knows exactly how to play me. Oddly enough, I find that more comforting than frightening than I would if it were happening with anyone besides him. "If I take you now, it's gonna hurt a fuckton more than when I pushed my fingers inside you," he reasons, looking me in the eye.

"We got time, baby. _Lots_ of it." He says. His voice is a soft and velvety whisper that I listen to. He's serious as a heart attack. It's both promise and statement.

We're together.

Following his footfalls, I look to the right and see him going to his closet, stopping at his bed and coming back. I'm in too much of a daze to decipher what he's doing until he's standing in front of me. "I'm gonna shower quick. There's stuff downstairs if you're hungry."

I lean up on my toes and peck the corner of his mouth, smiling at him widely. He winks and walks out the room. I finally turn to the bed. What I see makes my heart bleed that unnamable feeling for him infinitely more powerfully.

_It's a black and teal dress... It's the _same_ black and teal dress…_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Standing in his house feels weird now. I'm sitting on the couch flipping through channels absentmindedly while eating toast, because I'm practically setting my face on fire every time I look at the pool table or the kitchen. Both feel too familiar to me since my rendezvous. In my head I've now categorized sex with surfing. It's one of the most thrilling experiences I've had, it makes me feel beautiful, in control and happy, and my God if I don't love it.

Placing the empty plate beside me, I finger the lace at the bottom of the dress. I still can't believe I've got it on. It fits perfectly, my exact size. I'd bet my ass it's the exact same one I threw on the counter when I ran from James.

From his behavior and some of the things he's said, I know that Edward's been watching me for a while, but its surreal knowing he got me the dress I chose the first day _I _encountered him. I'm not sure if I have Toria or James to thank for giving him the information, but I sure as hell wanna thank him. I haven't been able wipe the smile off my face since seeing it and after the dream from hell and the subsequent fight it caused, if that's not a miracle I don't know what is. "Edward Cullen… Can I keep you?" The happy buzz in my stomach is cut off by the buzzing sound behind me.

I snatch up my now fully charged cellphone off the kitchen counter fast and look at the lit screen as it vibrates again. It had been Jared calling before my phone died this morning and I still haven't responded to his 3 missed calls so I'm surprised when I see the name flashing on my screen now. "Rach?"

"_Yeah babe it's me,_" I hear, through loud chomping, _"where you been? I've been calling home for ages,_" she says, through her chewing.

It takes me a second to grasp what's going on, then I quickly jump out of my momentary haze and remember _where _I am and _who _I'm now on the phone with. Thus reenters my reality, _Bella Swan and the Tag-o-War of La Push and Forks_. "Home!" I exclaim, then quickly rein it in with a mental palm to my forehead, "Oh, yeah, sorry Rach, I'm at my friend's place for a project. Sarah must be out." I dart a quick look at the staircase when I hear the bathroom door open upstairs.

"_Makes sense,_ "she jokes, laughing and I know that's my cue to stop rambling. It's not like she needs justification, she has no idea as yet that I'd ever have any reason to lie to her! "_You gonna be done anytime soon?_"

When Edward appears in the kitchen, I decide I don't even want to know what's going on in his head from the expression he's wearing. "No," I answer Rachel, looking at Edward, "there's still a bit more we need to discuss."

Edward grins condescendingly, giving me an indication that he gives not a flying fuck about the Wolves or anything dealing with them. Thankfully, he gets distracted by his phone, digging it out his pocket and disappearing to a dark corner of doom! Okay, it's just the fireplace and he looks rather edible standing there dressed in dark Shadow colors, bracing his hand against the mantel while having a serious conversation with whoever's on the other end of the line, but I'm pissy because I know for sure that we need to have a serious conversation about the Wolves if we're gonna make this work. And he's not going to make it easy.

Regardless of the mutual dislike between them, I need to be smart about this if I'm going to stop this whole thing from blowing up in our faces. There was already too much working against Edward and me. For now, I needed to buy time until I found a way to solve our problem.

_Ha! Problem? _My inner Bella scoffed. _There's the understatement of the century. The chances of two feuding gangs letting this go were non-fucking-existent!_

She was right too._ Bugger._

"_Crap,_" I hear Rach exclaim and I start paying attention again quickly. I hear her ringing up the till then the chime of the front door to the shop. There's a pause before she's back on the line. "_Okay, cool. Look, I'm out early today. Lee and I are having a girl's day to mourn her latest train wreck love life._" There's a loud smack. I laugh when it's followed by Rach cursing the said monster out.

"_Don't listen to her!_" Lee yells in the background. Then I wish I couldn't hear her voice. "_She's just pissy 'cause Paul's not around to give her any!_"

"Ew!" I gag. _Loudly_. "Jesus —too much info, Leah!" I scream thunderously, enough for her to be able to hear from wherever she is, which garners me an odd look from Edward and a pained shriek from Rach.

"_My ear, bitch!_"

"Sorry," I snort out an apology, directing it to both her and Edward, who sniggers having heard Rachel's response across the room.

"_Yeah, yeah, don't worry, I didn't need that one anyways,_" she dismisses easily. "_What the hell are so many people doing here today?_" she gripes her thoughts out loud.

"Car shopping," I deadpan, "I hear it's a common trend at beauty shops."

"_You're a riot,_" she drawls, failing miserably at hiding her amusement. One of my favorite traits of Rach is that she can never keep a straight face, unless she's pissed, in which case, I race Seth and Jake out the room. "_Anyway, if you free up, give me call. We'll hang out. I can't handle the shrew alone._" There's another smack in the background, but this time it's Leah that yelps. "_HA! Blocked, ya skank,_" Rach deepens her voice, "_K. O._"

My snigger's out before I can stop it, "I'll see how it goes." I butt into their banter, calling her attention back.

"_Great,_" I can hear the smile in her voice, "_See you when I see you. Lee say's hi._"

"Tell her hey back. Later, Rach," I cut the call and find Edward watching me quizzically.

"What?" I ask self-consciously.

He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly and goes back to spinning his phone between his knuckles. "You smoked for a while."

I don't know if it's a question or a statement but I answer for the heck of it because it's the same either way. "Yes."

He nods. I should know better than to think he'd miss anything, even me inconspicuously ducking my scalded hand behind my back but I do it reflexively.

His orbs look to my arm then back to me. "I'll make a deal with you," he speaks in his usual deep, velvety voice as he pushes off the stony side of the fireplace and moves towards me with even footing. He lights up a joint and holds it temptingly before my face. "If I let you do this," I know he's not talking about actual 'permission'. It's more along the lines that he won't moan about it, he'll ignore it like he does with everyone else, which works just fine for me. He takes a huge drag and smoke puffs out between his teeth as he speaks, "you stop that." He takes another pull and jabs his head toward my arm.

I fist my burned hand behind my back. "I already said I would," I snap defensively.

He narrows his eyes, "Sure," His voice drips with sarcastic malice, his temper quickly making its appearance. "Here's to hoping you remember that this time round."

Telling defiant Bella to shut the fuck up I shrink back, getting his meaning. I'd given my word on this to him before. When I remain quiet, he pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales, heavy streams of smoke out his nostrils, trying to calm down.

Once he's got himself in check, he looks down at me with lethal somber eyes, "Deal?"

"Deal," my voice is small and my promise is tentative because I don't know how good my word is anymore.

"Good girl." The warm, bruised lips on my forehead are enough for me to understand that he knows exactly what's going on in my head right that moment. "It's hard, Bella," He speaks seriously, but there's a softness in his voice that's almost imploring, "just focus on this," he demands quietly. I grab onto his shirt tightly and he moves closer, letting me ground myself to him. "I'll destroy anything that hurts you baby. You've got nothing to worry about. Just focus on this till that doesn't matter."

I stay locked to him for a long time. I don't know what to say back. It's a bittersweet relief that he gets me, because he's the one person I don't have to pretend with, but he's also the one person on the planet I want to be perfect for.

"What's wrong?" I ask when I feel him stiffen.

He's staring at the screen of his phone with severe intensity as it starts to ring again. "I've got to go out," he bites out in annoyance, his brows pulling together. I can tell it's for something important, because I seriously doubt Edward would cut this short for anything.

"Then go," I shrug.

His eyes scan my face, checking if I'm serious, skeptical I'd give in that easy. "I'm sorry," he frowns broodily, just to make sure. It's cute in a warped way. I wanna bite him. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done," he swears, but he doesn't have to because I can see it clearly on his face. Just like how I recognize the look that says whatever it is he's got to leave for may require a large bit off his time. I'm used to that second look. I've seen the Wolves wear it on countless occasions. "I'll drop you at Rose's if you don't wanna hang here."

His offer makes a light bulb go off in my head.

"Actually," I swing my legs off the counter and leave them hanging on either side of his hips. His hands automatically fall to my thighs, holding them unconsciously as we speak. "Can you drop me off at a friend's place?"

The conflict in his eyes only serves to confirm my suspicions that he's not sure how long he's going to be away. With great reluctance, he simply nods. "_Where?_" He asks meaningfully.

I give him a scowl. Would I seriously ask him drop me off at one of the Grey Wolves' residences. Call me crazy, but I'm not _that _bloody mental!

My answer comes out weighted from both disappointment at our weekend coming to a close and fear for the next words out my mouth. "Wood Street," I answer, before I can consider a more neutral place than the actual street Rach rents the small space for her beauty salon. _No. No, Bella, what the fuck are you thinking! _"Next to Wood Street," I amend.

He folds his arms and cocks his head to the side predatorily, asking me with his condescending air to continue bullshitting him. "Let me get this straight."

My mouth snaps shut immediately, not liking the tone in his voice. It's a tone that tells me I haven't given him enough credit.

"You want me," he jabs two fingers towards his chest and smirks wickedly, distaste coating his words, "to drop you 'away' from that mutt Paul's chick's place, so you can… What?" he leers, " _Protect _her from me?"

"Stop," I feel my own eyes narrow at him. Despite my best effort, I can't keep the hiss out of my voice. "Look, I want this," I gesture between us, "and I'm giving it my all." My lids shut tight for a millisecond at the magnitude of what I'm saying. "You have no idea how much everything is fucking with my head."

It's the truth. I've got to come clean about my past, stop hurting myself and figure out that blasted photograph. I'm not a damsel, I don't need saving. I can deal with answering him in a few days. But I have to find a way to deal with all that while still juggling my two lives of Wolf sister and Fang girlfriend. A little help from the one side that, actually knows about it, would be appreciated.

"You don't like them. They don't like you," I digress, "but fuck you both cause that leaves me in the middle. I didn't start the warfare but I'm now stuck between you, the rock, and them, the hard place. From the two gangs, you guys are the ones who know about us so you're the only ones who can help me out a bit. I'm taking you Fangs and all so a little cooperation from you isn't asking too much. You don't have to do any fucking jobs with them. All I'm asking is that you understand that they mean something to me. They mean the world to me." I'm not sure why I've given in to the verbal vomit but now that I've broached the topic, it's like my filter just flew out the fucking window! I almost regret the way I'm going about this. _Almost. _"If they find out about us, I could lose my family, Edward."

For some reason, my voice picks up instead of falling when I feel the defeat wash over me. It's this very second that I acknowledge this isn't a fairytale. I _will _lose them in a sense once the shit hits the fan.

"I'm going to lose them." Now my voice falls, before the angry tears start biting at my eyelids. "They're family. You may not understand it, but it's not a gang for me. They're part of my family that just grew up and became the Grey Wolves." I keep my chin from trembling but chew on my bottom lip. "If they find out about us, it's going to be on their own. I'm not going to help speed up the process." I clutch his hand in mine, "And please, Edward, I need you not to help it along either. So for appearances and, in your case, to prevent a war, we're just going to have to keep up the usual charade around them. I can't be bothered with big, bad Cullen and you hate me, the little sister grouped as a Wolf. "

_I need this… Whatever time I have left with them I want… the only thing as hard as leaving them would be leaving you. Both are an unbreakable part of me. _I add in my head.

All that can be heard is our breathing and the voices of Kanye and JayZ low in the background as MTV continues to play on the TV. When I reopen my eyes, I'm shocked when I don't see any anger… I don't see anything. His usual temper is suspiciously missing. He's just looking at me… really looking at me… trying to figure something out.

"Fine," his face remains stony and his voice is clipped, but it sure as hell isn't what I was expecting. My mouth snaps shut abruptly, the defense I was preparing to give apparently unnecessary. "Let's go."

I grab his hoodie off the back of one of the chairs and follow him towards the car. I can't help but feel apprehension build in the pit of my stomach. What the fuck was he planning?

He holds open the door for me. "For the record, I never hated you Cappuccinetto," Edward whispers down my ear as I get in, "I posed a threat." He shuts the door and moves around to unlock the garage.

I watch him the entire time, trying to figure out what's going on. My instincts tell me I've made some kind of mistake. I know he won't just give in. Not without some kind of fight at least and yet here we are, backing out into the cold driveway of his place. He hops out the car again to lock the warehouse. The screeching of the metal feels like the mental train speeding through my mind, all leading up to one specific question. What now?

I couldn't fight the nagging feeling at the back of my mind that he was going to make me change my mind.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The entire drive is filled with tension that only I seem to feel. We're both quiet. I'm lost in my thoughts while he seems at ease, completely in control of what he's doing. He's unaffected while I'm losing my mind trying to get into his!

"Edward-" I say too fast.

He chuckles, his cold eyes still on the road, "_Yes_, anima gemella?"

I wanna stick out my tongue or stomp my feet. He isn't looking at me, but he smirks widely, sinfully wicked like I'm used to. The soft roar of the engine heightens his presence in the car, he doesn't have to look at me to know my reaction, he just knows.

"Behave," I order, folding my arms authoritatively.

He grins crookedly at me. A blush slowly creeps up my cheeks. I mumble curses under my breath at myself. "I'm being serious Edward! I don't want to invite more trouble than I absolutely have to."

"Fine, Bella. Whatever," He dismisses sharply, "just be careful till I get back." He pulls over to the side of the road and cuts the engine when we're hidden in the alley just to the side of the building Rach rents her space in.

It shouldn't surprise me that he knows where to go, but it does kind of scare me that he's known all along. If I wasn't with him, if we weren't together... It was terrifying knowing that they knew where Rach was day in and day out. Suddenly, all Paul's griping about her being in Forks doesn't seem so pushy. And them always leaving me at home when they went out on 'errands' doesn't seem so unreasonable like I'd told them countless times. This really was bigger than all of us. I say a silent prayer in thanks that the Clallam County Juvenile Services is on the next street, meaning this area is covered in cops often.

"The second I'm back, you're coming home?"

To say I'm surprised would be an understatement. He was asking. Albeit, I doubted he'd take no for an answer but Edward actually asked, with some hopefulness hidden in the depths of his frustrated voice no less.

"Yeah," I nod dumbly, eyes large.

He nods and stares out the glass, gesturing for me to hop out with his palms before resting them on the wheel again. "Go."

"I'll see you when you get back?" I ask. I know for certain how he feels about the Grey Wolves and it makes suddenly, hesitant, this fight could've pushed him too far.

Chewing the insides of my cheeks anxiously I watch closely as he shakes his head and laughs under his breath, with a sharp-toothed grin shot my way. "The _second _I get back Cappuccinetto," he promises.

"Okay," I agree uncertainly, hopping out. Popping my head back in, I whisper, "hey, Shadow?" He raises a brow in acknowledgement and tilts his head towards me. I place a kiss at the corner of his mouth, "thanks for the dress."

He smiles, it's small but brilliant because he did it at all. "Don't thank me." He moves forward, almost kissing me, and then stops. I open my eyes and see him staring at me with an intensity that only he's capable of. His breath kisses my lips and I automatically stick out my tongue to wet them. His eyes flicker down to them. "Anything you want."

I close my eyes, letting the words waft over me and make my body hum with contentment. I let out an apprehensive sigh when he moves away without touching me. Slouching deep into his seat and revving the engine when he starts her up again.

I hop out the car and lean in the window. "Edward, promise you're not going to do anything stupid to screw things up for me back home."

He lets out a deep breath and smirks devilishly at me, a glint in his eye as strands of his bronze mane fall into them. "I promise, anima gemella, I'll do _exactly_ what you asked." Somehow the way he says it makes me more nervous than content as I walk away. Looking behind me as I enter the street, I see him peel out the alley leaving dust in his wake.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The smell of coffee fills my nostrils as I walk into the little shop I'm fairly familiar with. It's a quaint space at the foot of an office block owned by an old lady, who'd look great in a Santa's suit, because she's too sweet and has a stumpy, round physique.

Last year Rach moved out her folk's place and much to the displeasure of Jake and Paul alike, she decided to keep her residence in Forks where she grew up. She wanted her independence and she wanted it quickly, after a fight with her parents over her then new relationship status with Paul. The rent for her apartment was, to put it mildly, cheap, really cheap. So she took over the place with money Jake insisted on fronting for her, cause Rach, in a bout of genius, left home completely broke. She paid him back the cash, but to make rent and ultimately live on her own, she, of course, needed a job. She took up a receptionist job at the doctor's office, followed by a sales lady job at the sports store. That lasted two glorious weeks until Paul broke the face of a customer for grabbing her ass. So then came her trying her hand at telephonic sales which, much to her gratitude, ended when she got a job here at the coffee shop before she died of utter boredom at _Call-A-Bargain_. She manned the front of the coffee shop until Mrs. Summers, the owner, put up a sign to let out the small space above to ease some of the bills. Rach immediately jumped at the offer and convinced Mrs. Summers to let her run a 'Mani-Pedi-Facial' business upstairs. She named it _Forksy _her spin on the word 'foxy'. It 's a small business. She rents a single space upstairs that's divided into 'rooms' by pretty drapes, most of her customers are the patrons from the coffee shop so it pay's the bills. Much to the surprise of us all, it's working out pretty great. Not that we'd ever admit that to her. Rach is too spontaneous the day we tell her she's doing a good job she'll close shop just to spite us.

My phone vibrates in my palm. ~ _Sei molto bella – E ~_

Now that's Italian I understand. All fights and apprehension are forgotten just like that. I smile as I type out my reply. _~ Grazie Shadow;) –B ~_

I watch the little envelope spin across my screen until it disappears. With a new skip in my step I throw open the door and prance in, a grand entry indeed, "Honey, I'm home!"

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Lee stops mid-sweep, with her ass still frozen in the air and the dustpan pressed against the floor with her other hand.

"Yupp," I smack my lips exaggeratedly, "when I heard how horrific your love life was I just dropped everything and came quick."

Rach snorts behind the curtain of her 'rooms' and then pops her head out.

"Haha," Leah sniggers, "whatever, Sugar, grab this for me, will ya?"

I lean over and take the dustpan from her, holding it in place while she sweeps in the dirt.

"Times when you need a camera!" Rach laughs, smacking both our asses.

Lee and I snort. Righting myself, I grab the broom out Leah's hand while she reaches for the dustpan to empty it.

"Oh, shit," she groans, grabbing her phone from the chair beside us.

"What?" I ask, trying to peek at the screen to see where the fires at. Turns out, I don't have to.

"Again?" Rachel bites back, smiling at Leah's warning glower, "seriously, gotta hand it to him Lee, guy's persistent."

Ahhh, it must be the latest addition to the Leah pile. Rach gives me a nod to confirm what I'm thinking.

"I need _less _persistent! Way _less!_" Lee grits her teeth, frustrated, "He's mental. He's crazy as fuck."

I lean inconspicuously towards Rachel as she passes by. "After she dumped his ass, he showed up outside her window and sang Unchained Melody," she whispers conspiringly.

My answering bark of laughter sets off her own.

We pull it together quickly at the glare Lee hits us with, "Shutting up," I gesture quickly between Rach and me, "please, continue with the hating."

"Just take the call and tell him you're seeing someone else," Rach suggests, grabbing the keys to Forksy.

"You're closing now?" I ask, following them both out and waiting for Rach to lock the door behind us. I check the time of my phone . _10:05_

"Yupp," she pops the p, "Mrs. Claus has to go to her grandkids recital, so she'll be closed soon anyway," she says, referring to Mrs. Summers. Sweet old lady doesn't mind the nickname, in fact, the first time we used it Mrs. Summers baked us gingerbread cookies, "good thing, too, needed a day off," Rach loops her hands through mine and Leah's, leading us down the stairs. "Later, Mrs. Claus," she calls over her shoulder.

"Oh, my!" Startled at our sudden appearance, Mrs. Summers says with a hand to her chest. "You girls have a fun day," she smiles wide and crinkly at us, before going back to her customer. "Good seeing you again, Isabella."

"You too," I wave at Mrs. Summers over my shoulder, letting Rach drag us out. I shoot her a quizzical look and her less-than-innocent grimace tells me all things are not well.

I follow her gaze and see a boy mumbling to himself outside the shop. He's tall and fairly good looking. He had broad shoulders, with clothes that give him a crisp, well-bred college boy look. From the looks of him as he paces, he seems really undecided on some something.

"Brace yourself," Rach says to Lee, who goes completely still, seeing what we see.

Curiously, I watch the color drain from Leah's face, "you've got to be kidding me!" she grumbles under her breath, "what are you doing here?"

His head snaps up. From her tone, I'm going to go out on a limb and assume he's Mr. Melody.

I find this odd because, now that I can see his face, he looks really good looking to be that crazy.

"Lee," he holds up his hands defensively, "Baby, okay, I know I was a bit out of it yesterday," at Lee's pointed look, he backtracks, "okay, more than a bit. But, I swear, I was high as a fucking kite."

Now I'm rethinking the crazy thing. If he came down all this way with that as his defense, dude _must _be crazy.

Like at a tennis match, my head swings back to Leah.

"Liam, go home," she stresses, with forced politeness.

And Mr. Melody's name is Liam. Honestly, I favor Mr. Melody a bit more than Liam but… details.

"I know I went too far yesterday with the stripping," Liam starts to beg desperately, his face falling and I swear to God, I'd feel sorry for the guy but wait, hold the phone, _What? _"I swear, Lee, I didn't know your parents where home."

My eyes bug out their sockets and I start to squeeze the life out of Rach's hand. I feel her shoulder shaking violently. I can practically see her bursting on the inside, dying to either laugh or fill me in on the other details. It's innate and immediate, the need to laugh crazy un-fucking-controllably when I finally process what this guy just said and what it was that Lee prevented Rach from spilling in Forksy.

I'd have killed to have seen this. Honestly mowed down a preacher man to see it!

Neither Rach nor I give in to the humor of the situation, out of pure and simple love for our Lee girl. However, we will hold this over her head until we're senile and on our death beds.

"Liam,_ stalking_ isn't doing much better," Leah snaps pointedly, then groans, "look, Liam, you're a nice guy, but this," she gestures between them, trying and failing to keep the grimace off her face, "isn't going to work. I'm with someone else."

Liam looks bewildered, "No," he shakes his head and takes a step forward.

Instinctively, I do too. Followed by Rach.

"Okay, bro. Back it up. _Now!_" Rach says solemnly.

Liam looks at Rach briefly before trying to talk to Leah again.

"Mr. Mel—" I clear my throat, " _Liam_, you and Jake must be tight."

He looks down his nose at me, "Jake?"

I nod innocently, cause I'm trying to be helpful, " _Jacob,_ Rachel's cousin." I jab my head toward her.

It's obvious when the connotations dawn on him. His body stiffens uncomfortably, he looks like he's gonna be sick, "Black?"

I nod in confirmation, "But you already know that, right? I mean, you must've met Seth, too?" My grin slowly increases as Liam's darts his gaze around us anxiously, taking an unconscious step back, "cause, I mean, you're dating his sister."

Liam takes another step back, progressively putting space between us, "You're lying," He says quietly.

"Why don't you stick around and find out," I challenge, pulling out my phone, "they're picking us up right about now," I draw out my words annoyingly, making the lie flawless.

Liam backs up quicker, "Yeah, whatever," he says trying to remain nonchalant, "yeah, Leah, I'm not really feeling this. You're a great girl," he adds at super speed, misinterpreting Leah's gape of 'bitch, are you kidding me right now'. "But I can't pull of the long distance thing. No hard feelings." With those memorable parting words Mr. Melody is a blur of movement, disappearing down the street.

I roll my eyes, heart of a lion, this one.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Rach thinks out loud, as we continue towards her apartment, unaffectedly.

"I cite post traumatic stress. I had a stripping serenading boyfriend in my backyard, while breaking bread with the 'rents," Leah quips, "you try thinking after that."

Rach and I nod sympathetically, "makes sense," we say.

"I'm dating Paul," Rach says thoughtfully with a snigger, "I lost my mind a while ago."

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Rach's place is a one bedroom apartment on the first floor. It's square and divided into four parts. Kitchen, bedroom, bathroom and lounge with no dining room. It's small and prefect for her.

A year ago, this place was a dump. Jake almost shit a brick for the second time that day when we first walked in and I can still distinctly remember the 'I told you so' look Paul had shot him. Paul never wanted Rach here. He offered to move her in with him, which was the first thing that made Jake want to shit a brick, until Paul brought him here. Paul's reasoning behind his suggestion wasn't too unreasonable. It wasn't unreasonable at all. If the fact that they were dating and the place was in bad condition wasn't reason enough, the fact that she chose to live in Shadow Fang territory was a deal breaker for him. They fought for weeks after she moved in. He eventually let it go because she wanted to live a block away from her parents. He had a security system installed thanks to Jake taking his side when she argued him on it and Collin's cousin, Duncan, lives downstairs. Duncan is a college boy, he isn't involved in any gang activity but he was more than up for a fight if one showed up and he would definitely look out for Rach while she was here.

Her place looks much better now. Thanks to the work Paul puts into it, it's probably the best apartment in the rundown complex. He's painted the walls, worked with Jake to fix up the heat and wiring, and last month he ripped out the old stained carpets and called in a favor with a 'friend' to have it redone. An inexpensive one replaced it, in a simple pale yellow color, but it looks brilliant against the burnt orange, almost rust, color of her walls. Miss Independent doesn't mind him doing anything in the apartment anymore because it makes him feel better, and happy Paul is a livable one in her book.

"I just got dumped by the dumpee," Leah chortles, letting me in before she closes the door, "I don't know if I wanna kiss you or kick you, Bells," she scowls.

"Go to your happy place, woman," Rach bumps her hip hard, making Lee wince and stumble to the side where the kitchen just so happens to be.

Leah catches the hint with a grumble and goes to her 'happy place' to work on lunch, because our culinary skills may be zilch but Lee in the kitchen? Fucking A.

"No complaints," she sing songs as we collapse on the couch, "I'm freaking thrilled he's gone."

Water's put to boil and spaghetti is broken to the medium size she likes to cook them before she comes into the lounge to join us. "So, Bells, what's new? Jar said you weren't at the Res much this week."

I dig my nails into my palms, suddenly, desperate for a cigarette or a wall to separate us while I answer. "Not much. Just school." I'm about to mention my 'job' in a sugarcoated version, when Rach starts signaling with her hand wildly at her neck in a way that says 'cut it'.

I shut up and smile when Lee looks up to see if I'm really done talking. I don't blame the woman, I hadn't sounded like I was finished yet.

"Hey, I think the waters boiling," Rach distracts Lee, causing her to bolt to the kitchen to work her magic on her spaghetti. She loves cooking. She just won't admit it.

"Honey, baby, little Wolfy wonder," Rach turns to me with dramatically widened eyes, "let's not freak the freak out when she's already freaked out."

I groan, suddenly grateful. "She doesn't know about Nell' Ombra?"

"No," Rach whispers back, signaling for me to drop my voice with the Fang business, "and if you want to keep things less stressful for you, let's try and keep it that way."

I nod enthusiastically. I know Lee as well as Rachel does. If Rach is healthily laidback, Leah is brutally opinionated. The only way to love Leah is if you know her. We know her well. We get her. She blows a fuse fast and will be an angry bitch to deal with until she's had enough time to stew. I'd much rather not deal with that right now. Judging by no one informing Leah as yet, I'm going to go out on limb here and say they feel the same way.

Things progress well after that. We light up, pig out and plan on getting ourselves shitfaced, avoiding the topic of guys in totality. It's what we do in these cases. We're not the ice-cream, chick flick and sobbing over the injustices of the male population types of girls. No. We simply take the day to ourselves when the love lives of one of us goes south, well one of _their_ love lives goes south seeing as I've had only one boyfriend so far and they don't even know about it.

I check my phone to see if he's called. _Nada_, I'm not the clingy type, but yes, I miss him.

I take a drag handing the cigarette to Rach, before dashing to her room. Quickly, I pull on a pair of her boy shorts panties that still have a tag on and make a mental note to buy her a pair while I pull them on under the dress.

When I go back to the quaint-sized lounge, I grab the tequila bottle off the coffee table while Rach pulls out a stash of weed from between the cushions. I don't even ask cause I already know she swiped it from Paul.

I hardly spend any time with the girls where it's just us, so I will not complain about whatever we do. Usually we just randomly hang out, but it's always with others - family, family friends or more commonly with the boys at whatever shindig we're having.

Even as a kid, I leaned more towards hanging out with the guys. I love the girls, love them to bits, but the make-up, dress up scene wasn't really my thing. I liked running around, getting dirty and having fun. As we grew, I started seeing less of them. With them being older than me, they started dating and going out partying with school friends before I did, then they graduated and started working. Now the only times I see them alone are occasions like these, because when it comes down to it, we're close. We're tighter than any of our other girls because we've got history.

Hurt one of us, hurt all of us. We grew up together, will be each other's bridesmaids, and we're linked practically through blood, thanks to our loyalty to the Grey Wolves.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

I don't know how many cigarettes we've worked through, but we've chained smoked up a storm and by this point the first joints are starting to affect the girls. It takes me a little while longer because I smoke cigarettes daily, and joints are a go with me too if they're available. I usually handle it really well, never pushing my limits. I hit just enough for that buzz to kick in. It also helps that I'm chaperoned by the guys most of the time. But today is different. I'm not sure why, but it's sinking in harder and faster and it makes no sense because no more than 20 minutes pass before things don't feel good... they feel _great! _And I'm not buzzed… I'm _flying!_

I take the Lord-knows-what-number joint back from Leah and while I'm taking a hit, I hear the door swing open. Rach and Leah start laughing up a storm through the cloud of smoke I've just blown, cause I have serious talent with that shit and I'm too gone inside my head to realize that if someone opened the door, they most probably did it to come inside.

"Tell me my eyes are shitting me," are the first words out Paul's mouth when he walks in.

"They work just fine, Lahote." Leah says lazily, stoned to slow delirium ages ago, but she's still going.

Times like these I forget they don't smoke as much as I do. Then I remember what started my pretty little fucked up habit and giggle, quickly taking another hit, envisioning Renee and how she looked in my dream as I was dying this morning, looking at me like I was a stranger. Standing before me, but I was unable to touch her. Talking to her, but not having the right words. Waking up to a world I can't find her in, with nothing but a sense of coming danger creeping up my spine as a reminder that it really happened. I smile like an idiot and snort, feeling happy that I saw my mother, before large fingers snatch my joint away from me and I'm distracted. I pout big and stare up, seeing nothing but white, grey and shades in between them.

I hear Paul's boisterous laughter fill the air, but I can no longer see through the cloud of smoke in the room with my blurred, dazed vision. "Okay," he speaks to Leah. I see the tip of the joint glow a bright, pretty red as he takes a hit somewhere in the room.

I like being high. I giggle again. Things look friggin' pretty when I'm high.

"Oh shit," Paul curses, "Leah bed, now. Sleep it off," he orders, a second passes and there's a loud thump. I look to the floor at our feet where Leah lies, already asleep.

Rach and I look at her then each other, then laugh hysterically— A full on hyena fit. Paul shakes his head, looking at us as he opens a window to let the smoke out. Rach whines, telling him to leave it closed, cause it's cold and for some reason this is funny too, because she and I are doubled over again.

I hear him grumbling. Something about 'Christ' and 'leaving them alone two seconds', which he says with a reprimanding tone and then I think, maybe he was boxing today too, because he says something about 'hot' and 'boxing' and I gather he must've been hot while he was boxing cause it's exercise and exercise makes you feel hot. I switch trains. Italian boy looks hot boxing. Suddenly I feel hot, so I grab a blanket and put it on Leah cause this makes sense to me. Really it does. It's just what you do, you know? While I'm doing this though, I think Rach only heard the 'boxing' part of her boyfriend's musings, because suddenly she's beat boxing and I'm cheering wildly in slow motion, cause it's the best thing I've ever heard.

_I had no idea, Rach could beat box! Her singing is terrible._

My thinking must be too loud. Paul laughs loudly. I grab at my head painfully, Rach stopped her beats. She's now opting to sing the Mariah Carey's version of Without You to me. I stick two fingers in my mouth and whistle because it's magical. It's the voice of a nightingale as she pulls those high notes.

_I was mental that day! How dare I doubt her skill! Rachie sings so well!_

Paul snickers, grabbing Rach's tequila bottle mic out her hand and downing some himself, having the audacity to look like he's the one stressed! "No, she doesn't," he says.

I look at Paul with wonder, cause it's like, _Whoa! Dude! You're in my head!_

He's looking back with humor, "Or _maybe,_" he drawls, grabbing the remaining weed and stuff out our reach and keeping it a safe distance away from us, "you're talking out loud." He ruffles my hair as he walks past.

_Pfft. Don't be ridiculous_.

I answer in my head and wonder if Paul's doing his mind-reader thing again cause he shakes his head and switches on the TV as Rach places her feet on my knees and her head on his shoulder before passing out. It takes a couple of seconds, but soon I'm out too.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Blink.

I look up. _Nope, it's still there._

I blink again. _Yupp, still not my ceiling. _

I shut my eyes tight and then open them wide._ And that elephant's still sitting on my head._

I wake up slowly and take in my surroundings, feeling a fuckton of relief fill me when I understand where I am. It's Rach's room and Leah lies on the floor to my right.

"We put her on the bed, she just fell back down," Rach pokes her head out the closet, throwing me a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, before digging through it again. I stand up and push my legs through the jeans being careful to keep the dress down so my gauzed thigh doesn't show. Pulling off the dress and folding it neatly, I work on the shirt next. I've just got one arm and my neck through when, "Aha!" she exclaims with joy like she found Jesus, "Asprin!"

_That sounds sacred to me too!_

"Gimme!" I stick out my hand at her.

"Hold your horses!" She pops one in her mouth and tosses them to me.

I grab her glass as I hop, skip and _bolt_ my way to the kitchen, filling it up with good ol' H2O and swallowing. _Screw you elephant!_

Rach walks in and dishes out a serving of spaghetti and meatballs for me and her. I look at the silver pot and note that us girls have consumed almost the entire contents.

I sit on the kitchen floor and she does too, because walking 5 steps to the lounge seems like too much work. It's nearing night now. We sit and scarf down the contents, before either one of us speaks. "How'd we end up in the room?" I ask through my last mouthful of glorious pasta, meat and sauce.

Rach licks her fork clean before answering, "Paul dumped us there when we fell asleep."

I nod, cause I have no recollection of anything aside from faded snippets of what seemed like awesomeness at the time and wanting to deck poor Paul for ruining it. Though I now wanted to thank him for the very same thing. The elephant trumpets in my head, signaling all the thinking is pissing him off and I wince. "Where'd he go?"

"Seth called. He left pretty quick after that," answers Rach as she pats her flat but full belly.

"Fantastic," I whine as I wake up, gratefully feeling the effect of the food and aspirin kicking in. "Next time Lee breaks up —"

"— we're buying ice-cream and getting her a fucking movie," Rach completes my thought.

"Word!" We hear Leah yell from the room, before her soft snores ensue.

I'd nod, but I don't want my head to fall off. The door opens and in walks two idiots I will happily clock, if they don't drop their voices.

"Laughing too loud," I moan and Rach groans, fitting her tiny body against the fridge to cool down her throbbing head.

"Easy squirt," Seth hollers from the doorway, then snorts at my grimace and lowers his voice. "Wow, you weren't kidding."

Paul sniggers, "Told ya."

"Whatever," Seth dismisses, "Come on, Bells," he calls.

"Oh no," I groan, "I'm going nowhere. I wanna sleep for a week. At least!"

"Quit the bitching and moaning," he deadpans. _Twit!_ "The Chief will blow a gasket if he see's you now. You reek of pot."

"Oh, shit. Is dad back?" I ask, suddenly worried.

"Yeah, relax, Jake said you where done with the school shit so you're hanging at the Res as usual," Paul answers coming back from the bedroom. He looks at Rach, "how'd she end up on the floor again?" Referring to the third musketeer.

Rach shrugs, "Leah. She does these things."

Seth grunts out through his nose and laughs, "you girls good?" he asks.

Rachel nods, completely missing what he's referring to— their mental insobriety— and instead, answers about what lead to our eventful day of mind-fuckery. "Yep. That guy won't be calling her up again," she solemnly swears.

"The fuck?" Seth's features darken, "what guy?"

I wanna do a face plant then and there. And once the words catch up to her, so does Rach.

"It's nothing. Girl stuff. Down boy," I wave dismissively, knowing that if we look cool then he'll dismiss this as just a guy who dated his sister, as opposed to just some guy whose face needed breaking for messing with his sister.

Seth eyes us, unconvinced, "does 'girls stuff' have a name?" He folds his arms, looking and meaning business.

"Seth, seriously, let it go," I gripe, walking past him, shoving him lightly in the chest as I go. "Dude she dated. Now she's not so into him," my words are so flawless, _I'm_ almost convinced that there's nothing more to the story. _Thank God the guys weren't around the past few days. _

Now he seems to buy it. It's happened before. Actually it happens all the time, _even _when there's no factory fault with the guy. "'kay. Grab your shit and let's go," he bounces on the balls of his feet.

"Why?" I ask. It's a moot point cause I'm already waving goodbye to Rach and heading out the door. She air kisses me and gestures that she'll drop my clothes of at the house once she washes the stench out. I know she'll do it too, but I just can't wait to have my dress back. I look at my phone and see no messages, feeling dreadful. Was he okay? Where was he? We left things badly this morning, what if he upset and just didn't want to talk to me?

Seth shuts the door behind us before he answers my question. "Because we can't take you to the Chief while you look like you hit every bar on the west coast at happy hour." Exasperated, Seth rolls his eyes.

The second we're outside the building I'm kind of happy I've got Rach's clothes on. It's freezing and I'd be a popsicle when Edward got back if I wasn't wearing jeans. "Dad?" I ask simply, I don't have to elaborate the question cause Seth knows what I'm talking about.

I pull on boyfriend's hoodie. It's plain black and unassuming so I know I'm good to go around the Wolves. It's not like anyone's going to spontaneously guess it's Edward's.

"Yeah, your old man called Jakes ol' lady tryna find you, cause he's got some time off this weekend or some shit like that. She told him about school yada yada," he waves his hand absently before him. It makes me wanna laugh, but I keep it together because laughing seems like work right now with Mr. Elephant on my head. "So he asked us to drop you back at his place if you finish up early. Apparently he fell asleep on the receiver before the line cut," he jokes lightly.

I look at him and notice he looks like he could use some sleep too. Unaware of my scrutiny, he smacks his lips together and fishes out his cigarettes, popping one in his mouth. Letting the flaming end hang from his lips, he unlocks his car, hidden in the dark alleyway behind Rach's building.

I feel bad. Poor dad finally has some time off and I'm walking into walls. Literally. "OW!" I bellow, clutching my nose.

"Jesus!" Seth curses under his breath and grabs me quick before I face plant. "Great. I can't take you home vertically challenged!" Concern coats his face as he checks mine for any damage. Despite his reprimanding, being him, he's still caught somewhere between frustration and amusement.

"Twit!" I mutter.

"Love you too, munchkin," he says heavy on the sarcasm as he helps me get into the car without dying.

"Can I just hang with you then?" I ask, leaning against the cool window.

He winds down his window and lets in some of the cold air. It feels nice on my face. Numbing. "Sure," he agrees easily, then he gets a toothy grin, looking past me out the window and I wonder briefly if I'm about to be tortured.

My head starts hurting again because I'm making use of my brain, so I stop wondering and just let it be. Hence me missing Paul's entry, and him being what Seth was grinning craftily at.

"Whoa," I mumble to myself. This makes no sense. "I didn't drink that much. There's just no way—" I snap my hands out in front of me to grab Seth's soda, just as Paul dumps two boxes in the backseat. He leans behind my seat with his body still out the car.

"Sure there is," Paul disagrees, "well, let's see, Bells." he says mockingly, lost in thought, "not only did you decide to drink yourself stupid, but you chose Leah and Rachel to do it with." I groan, acknowledging my idiocy, but it doesn't stop him from continuing. He's enjoying this too much. So's Seth, he's not laughing, but that grin on his face tells me he's merely biding time till the punch line. I dread the punch line.

Paul doesn't disappoint. "But, no, you don't end up going through with that plan. You push aside the booze. So you can blow some trees. _Again_ with Leah and Rachel. My chick can't roll for shit, I might add." He directs that little bit of info over my head to Seth who I dare not look at. "What the hell was that? Chicks were smoking weed and paper sandwiches?" I sink down further in my seat, remembering Rach slamming her hand down on it in frustration when it wouldn't stick right. "Really, brat," I pull on my hood so I can hide, it doesn't work well cause it's stuck between my back and the seat, "you didn't have to drink much. You didn't have to drink at _all,_" He looks at me, grinning wide, while Seth starts the engine, "cause you girls managed to accidently hotbox yourselves. It's like I should hand you women medals."

"True story," Seth quips, finally breaking his vow of silence.

The last thing I hear is their belted out laughter, straight out the gut, before Paul shuts the door and Seth burns rubber and we're speeding down the street, leaving Paul walking back to Rach's.

"Jake will never let me live it down," I whimper, because it's true.

"Aw, lil'sis don't worry," Seth sympathizes, bumping his fist to my shoulder affectionately, "neither will I."

He sniggers and drives. I throw on my hood and die of shame.

_Twit!_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Next time I open my eyes, its pitch black outside thanks to the storm clouds gathering, and when I check the clock I see no significant amount of time has passed, it's still early evening. Stifling a yawn, I turn to Seth illuminated by the passing street lamps as we drive, he looks just like the kid I knew all those years ago. Only now, he's weighted down and it makes him seem dark and dangerous. Sometimes I wish I could get them their freedom too. Give them back their innocence as repayment for how long they've guarded me and mine. They were always hoping for a better life for me, while theirs wasn't guaranteed more than one day at a time.

"Where we goin?"

He stifles a yawn too. He looks exhausted, but there's this wired vibe buzzing through him that I'm used to, "meeting Jake down at Montesano."

I do an internal squeal when I hear this. "Can I stay!"

"Well, look who's mind managed to locate her again," he sniggers knowing exactly why I'm suddenly so excited, "Smokez called. He's got some shit he wants us to check out. When Paul said you passed out at Rach's, figured I'd pick your ass up since you been so scarce lately," he lightheartedly accuses, like the 5 year old I know him to be.

"Hey. _You_ disappeared." I remind him about their run down in South Bend, not wanting to take all the blame and also ignoring the 4 year old I sound like.

"True," he says in a dramatic drawl, "and now Jake and I are making it up to you by making sure you don't get grounded till you're 85 with 7 cats."

On that note, I agree happily and then go back to my original reason for wanting to hang with them tonight. "Montesano, huh?" My heart skyrockets with enthusiasm.

On that note, I agree happily and then go back to my original reason for wanting to hang with them tonight. "Montesano, huh?" My heart skyrockets with enthusiasm. Montesano has but one thing to offer—Papa Smokez. He's a powerful, tall, huge boulder of muscle for a guy, 40 something and been to prison more times than anyone bothers remembering anymore, which, in all honesty, is no reason for any excitement. But what is exciting, is that he gives the Wolves a lot of 'business' that I actually get to see. Smokez runs the racing scene down in his territory and he's notoriously neutral with the gang business. Montesano is no man's land, so for Smokez, his races are holy… if you have the cash, slips and balls of steel to get with the gangs _you race_, and if you're in a gang, you keep your gang shit off his streets and _you race_. Ultimately, Smokez loves his hustle. His races are under the radar and he loves my guys because they're his guys. Smokez gets a cut of the winnings and he looks out for them with regards to anything new or interesting dealing with their 'errands'. There's also a legal circuit down in South Bend and when there are new cars in Montesano, Smokez gives Sam and the boys a call. They come down and race, depending on their mood, but the main part of it is to gather enough info to know where the cars are stored. Then they do what's important to Smokez. They scope out his competition so they know what the new racers are running under the hoods and can ensure that the boys racing for Smokez in South Bend have machines that are on par or better. He doesn't rig it, but he likes to know he's got a sure shot at the win. In return, the guys get paid a pretty penny and Smokez sends his cars to The Den religiously for all the work he needs done.

"We're not doing much today," Seth answers, turning right and picking up speed until everything around us starts blurring into one steady stream of murky colors. "The race and shit is supposed to be on tomorrow. We're just picking up Jake, he's with Tony."

I grimace. Smokez right hand guy, Tony, is super cool and stuff but this was like seeing the Christmas presents laid out before you and being told you have to wait till tomorrow to open them.

"Where's Sam?" I ask, because I know he has to be down there too.

"Got some shit to take care off with Jared and the others," Seth says in a practiced and perfected disinterested voice that's designed specifically by them to throw me off. _Before_ I met the Fangs, it'd work too. Not, so much. He's being deliberately vague.

"Errand?" I ask intentionally easy, watching him out the corner of my eye.

His reaction is expertly masked, but I catch his jaw tense slightly even though he answers with no trouble, "Errand."

Oblivious to my musings, Seth starts to slow down as we near a particularly shady area. Most of the street lights are busted and the ones that still work flicker in and out in a way that makes me think of Grim Reaper.

"Tony doesn't live here," I state, rubbing my hands up and down my forearms. I'm safe with Seth, I know I am, but this place is just freakishly creepy and I suddenly can't shake the feeling I'm being watched.

Seth must feel it too, because he's on alert. I can see the cogs turning in his head. In this area there could be numerous people lurking. I'm safe with him. He's more than skilled and he'd die before letting something happen. True to form his body is set into an easy slouch though his eyes look into the darkness knowingly. His one hand rests comfortably on his jeans, just close enough for him to pull out the gun I know he hides there, more from me than anyone on the outside. With his other hand, he flicks the headlights once, twice, then cuts them completely.

"Didn't say we were going to his house," he looks at me as he answers and then smiles easily, an attempt to cheer me up, as he unzips his jacket and tosses it to me. I pull on the familiar blue and grey gratefully. "Relax, Bells. See, there's Jake right now." He points out the window and sure enough, I see Jake jogging up towards us with his hands deep inside his jacket pockets and a steady stream of mist coming out his mouth.

"Holy fuck, it's colder than a witch's tit out there!" are the first words out his mouth when he gets in, which is followed quickly by a filter added in his brain. "Whatarya doing here, Bells?"

"Nice seeing you too," I roll my eyes. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, but I'm sitting on my hands to warm them and it's working, so I don't check it. "I felt like a road trip," I say instead, "What are _you_ doing here?" I sing-song, looking at him with a cocked brow. He was here on an 'errand' too, I just know it.

Seth sniggers and does a fast 180 turn, spinning us back the way we came, then guns it down the street.

Jake shakes his head dismissively, telling me it's not important. "You've been scarce. How's the school shit looking, pipsqueak?" He asks, giving me a toothy grin while slipping a lighter out his pocket and holding a pretty, glowing and mesmerizing flame to his cigarette.

I feel horrible, thinking about how to answer that. "It's 'k." I say jokingly.

He shrugs a 'cool' then goes back to telling Seth of some 'developments' and I zone out until we reach the highway and my phone vibrates in my pocket again. The cars warmed up now, so I wriggle and get it out. There are two messages from a number I don't recognize. The first message makes me choke on air.

_~ Prefer you in my colors ~ _

For a beat I just sit there staring at the screen, while the boys speak animatedly about something that holds no interest to me at the moment, because when I open the second message, I stop breathing altogether.

_~ See you soon, Cappuccinetto - E ~_

The second both thrills and terrifies me, because I now know it's Edward and he's somewhere in Smokez' territory. My one and only consolation is that if Jake isn't wounded and Edward didn't make some attempt to pull me out the car from wherever he was lurking in Montesano, I know for sure he was here on his own business. One more day with no altercation between the two gangs, _thank God for Smokez!_

I debate whether to reply or not. Edward's temper rules him when it comes to the Wolves. I was honestly surprised he hadn't made his presence known when he saw me in the car. Whatever it was he was doing there had to be important. I'm pretty sure the fact that his 'job' had held him back while he watched me drive off with Seth's jacket on, had blown his sense of reason to shit. Eventually, I decide against replying to Edward because with the mood he was probably in, he was going to do what he wants either way.

As we pull up to Dad's place, I tug Seth's jacket tighter and curse in my head when I open the door, "Mother of God! I can't feel my nose!"

Jake chuckles, "Well, I can definitely see it Rudolf," he quips.

"I wish I had a tan," I mumble crossing my eyes so I can try and get a peek at my red nose.

Both snort, "You'd think you'd have one by now, Pale Face."

True, the Res has always been more of my 'home'.

"I'm telling Sarah," I threaten grumbling.

That successfully gets them to shut up. Jake hops out to take my place in the front. He stops before getting in and looks at me.

"Bells," Jake's voice is too hopeful and cautiously reasonable for my liking, "how 'bout I take you to work tomorrow?"

"How 'bout no." my answer makes his face fall, a grimace of distaste working across his features.

"I just want to make sure you're safe, Bella." He tries to sway me.

I understand, really, I get it, and I respect him for it. But I know the problems it could bring if something where to go wrong. And with these gangs and the magnitude of my secret, there's no dearth of things that could go _wrong._

My mind's made up. There's no way in hell, they can be in the same vicinity. I shake my head firmly, "I'm safe Jake," I wish I could explain the levels to which that truth extends, but I can't. "No one bothers me. I do my thing and I come home. I don't want to start a problem where there isn't one."

I try to be as truthful as possible to ease my guilty conscience. Lying by omission is still lying and I'm currently lying to the faces of people I love dearly about something so big, it literally holds in its grasps their lives on a daily basis. I feel sick and it has nothing to do with the unintentional partying this time.

"I'm sorry, Jake," the sincerity in my voice is as brutal as the war of emotions churning in my abdomen. "Sari is going to Port A tomorrow anyways, so I'll get a ride with her to the bookstore and walk to Nell' Ombra. It's only a block away," I finish quickly before I lose my microscopic hold on myself.

I can see they want to argue. Their lips are pressed together in grim lines and their gazes are hard as steel.

"Just me then," Jake tries to bargain and I see Seth start to protest, before Jake gives him a look telling him to shut the fuck up and let him do this.

"Jake," I say exasperated, "I'm freezing. I'm gonna go inside." I lean forward and hug him and do the same to Seth when I walk round the car to get to the house. "Love ya both." It's the truth because from everything about Renee that I hate, I'm grateful to her for the family I ended up with thanks to her leaving. "Go home." I wave offhandedly, shooing them away. "I'll call you guys tomorrow and we'll hang out after work. _Oh!_ And I wanna go to Montesano too okay?"

Forks' isn't safe for them even if dad is home, should there be an incident, they run a risk of being found out. It's still unknown to Charlie that they run with the 'infamous' ones in the Grey Wolves.

I'm already on the porch before Jake bobs his head with a small, easy smile and gets back in the car and they blare the horn in goodbye and disappear down the road.

The front door opens and I spin to see my dad holding it. He's checking the driveway to see who brought me home, because the only car horn he recognizes is the Black's. However, my eyes rake over him slowly and I feel the size of them growing the more I see. Dad's white as a ghost… there's flour from his shirt to his face and if I'm not mistaken, there are bits of noodles in his hair.

My jaw drops and I slam my hands against my mouth so fast, I taste blood slipping onto my tongue when I run it over the stinging insides of my lips. "Chief," I ask very quietly, "what tried to eat you?"

I snort and get it together quickly, cause if I start laughing now I will not be able to stop. He clears his throat.

"I was cooking supper," he says dignifiedly in his gruff voice. Tears are building at the corner of my eyes and if this man keeps talking, I will burst and die with how bad I gotta cackle like a witch. He takes in my expression, rolls his eyes and guffaws, "wanna order a pizza?"

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

My sides are starting to cramp from the silent laughing by the time I get off the phone and the two large pepperoni's are on their way.

"Help is on its way!" I yell, skipping into the kitchen where he's already hidden all the evidence of his supper massacre. Damn cops, that would've made the best Christmas card ever. I'd keep it simple. Behind the picture I'd write, _Merry Christmas Sarah, three guesses who picked up Bella's chef's hat?_

"Hey, hey, hey, now," Dad sits down at the table, placing a soda for me and taking a swig of his beer, "It wasn't so bad."

Sitting down, I raise an incredulous brow at him. "Dad, you looked like supper threw you up."

He huffs and grumbles. I know he's just playing. "Okay, ease up on the ol' man, I was sleep-cooking."

I start to feel guilty, it's a joke that's not funny to me. Dad looks dead tired. Oblivious, my old man chuckles all gruffly and gravelly his mustache twitches into a smile of amusement. "And at least this was one of my _rare_ cooking mess ups."

If there was more remnants of pot pie noodles lying around, I'd throw it at him. "Hey! Sari said I'm improving!" I defend righteously.

He keeps smiling under his bushy mustache but lets me play pretend. "Sure honey. That salad tasted pretty good, even if it looked like pieces to a helluva puzzle."

"Thank you," I accept proudly, it's true. It didn't look too good but it had tasted great.

Taking a sip of soda, I wake up and walk to the sink. As I'm washing my hands, dad speaks again and at the words that leave his mouth, I feel my own grow dry.

I'd feel less terrified if I were back in my nightmare from this morning.

"Not sure how long this case is going to be," Dad starts almost apologetically, "got some time time off tomorrow though," my pulse is starting to build up in my ears as I watch his reflection in the window.

_Please don't let this be going where I think its going._

My hands are dead still under the running water.

None the wiser, my poor old man smiles proudly in that way that only fathers can. He sits back in his chair, looking pleased with himself. "I was thinking of driving you to work tomorrow. You know, see the place where my little girl is working while I have a chance."

If it were possible, I want to run through the wall and into the forest making a beeline for La Push screaming, 'I changed my mind!'

_OH GOD, JACOB COME BACK!_

_**~.~.~ Thank you for reading. Love and God bless: Kat;) ~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH12:**__ Full chapter posted on my journal in two parts due to length limitations (address on profile/direct link available on my website) and TWCS (my penname is KittyTylz)._


	13. Chasing Collision Cars

_**Authors Note: **_We're back finally *smiles*. Thank you all for your patience and well wishes. I've loved reading all the opinions, questions and messages that a lot of you have formulated on the characters in this interim. The way everything is interpreted from your point of view is fascinating to read, some are little more on mark with where I'm going than others but regardless it's a pleasure reading what's happening in your head. This chapter is dedicated to my amazing beta JustJJ, I don't think I tire of giving this girl her praise, thank you for taking time in your vacation to help me out with this chapter. Love also to awesomella who is the force behind the Italian ShadowFangward you guys adore, she corrects and translates my messed up attempts to get the sentences right in Italian.

_Quick questions/replies:_ _JC? _Jared's last name is Cameron. _Why does E love B so much even though she's on the other side?_ He has his story, we'll find out as the story progresses. _Does Edward really care about Bella?_ I don't think he'd refer to her by the specific nicknames he does or go to the lengths he goes to if he didn't *winks*. _Why 'mutha' over 'mother'?_ I love this one *laughs*. You'll notice I only do it for this story, it's intentional, an inside joke. _As for hiatus? _I am the only one who can put this fic on hiatus because I'm the only one who knows how the chapters are coming along. If they're being written it's pointless going back and forth with a hiatus quote, it'll confuse the hell out of everyone. If at some point I don't foresee myself writing at all I will place a hiatus. Writing is going slower than usual, not nonexistent, because I'm unwell and busy with my new job. This is my hobby and I love and appreciate whoever reads however if you feel the wait is too long thank you for being with me thus far and I wish you well on your readings elsewhere *flowers*. _Scared I'll change the dark/immoralness?_ My characters are messed up due to the side of life they live in, our sense of morals and theirs differs, I've always maintained that they will be messed up but it's for a crimefic, so no don't worry, they remain in their sense as opposed to ours. _Why I split some of the MA chapters in two parts on my journal?_ My chapters are too long for dreamwidth and livejournal hence me splitting them when I update copies. If anyone knows a journal that doesn't limit the posts size please let me know?

I have to send huge kisses to MiaLuthor, MCRshortstackedme, MagicLover94, LuvRPatz4ever, goddess terry, mstre11, bellaedward5 and the rest of you know who you are, because you girls blow my mind *smiles*. To those sticking with me the teaser for 14 should be up next weekend, there'll be a prompt on Twitter when it's up. The pictures of all the other characters are available on my website. Till then here's 13, thanks for your time, love the newly promoted Kat;)

_**Disclaimer: **_All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dine and Dash <strong>_

***~*~* Chapter Thirteen – Chasing Collision Cars *~*~***

'_Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.' (Erica Jong)_

* * *

><p>Speaking without stammering is difficult to accomplish as I spin to face him. "Da—ad? What? Why? <em>Why?<em>" The words are out in less than a heartbeat. That alone is quite a feat, considering my bloody heart is hammering like a sledge-hammer right this second.

"I know I've been scarce 'round here with this case, and, to be honest Bells, I'm not sure this new one is letting up any time soon with the head way we may have made." Dad sounds apologetic.

But I know him better than that, so no, my father sounds _exhausted._

Wondering what's going on, I fight the curious urge I have to run around to him at the mention of this new case. There's an oddly familiar, icy feeling nagging up my spine.

"Dad?" I ask, feigning ignorance for his benefit. He looks like he's aged 10 years in the span of five minutes.

He clears his throat and smiles, back to normal so fast I could have just imagined it all, but I didn't.

"New one?"

He shakes his head dismissively. "Seattle's taken over their case completely now," he says with some relief, I can only imagine the logging of heads that must've taken place at the station with the two departments on one case. "I'm back to my stuff now, a nice lead too if I'm right."

Dad looks thoughtful, mulling over the new case no doubt. I want to breathe a sigh of relief, but I don't, because though dad never discusses work, I can see the visible evidence that something is bothering him. Whatever has his eyes looking tired like this may be another case, but it's something no less treacherous. I feel the paranoia sitting heavy in my stomach. Unconsciously, I take a protective step closer to him, hovering.

He smiles big and wide, unaware of my musings. "So, while I have the time, I may as well come check this place out. My lil' girl's got a job."

I'm abruptly brought back to my current plight and have to think fast. Dad seems to mistake my stress-induced muted state, for simple reluctance due to meager embarrassment while I'm really mentally cursingthe heavens above.

If only I had it that fucking good.

"Now, don't go worrying 'bout your ol' man making you feel uncomfortable in the field, I won't be in uniform." His bushy mustache waggles as he clears his throat and beams a self satisfied smirk at his ingenious plan. "No one will even know I'm there."

I nearly choke.

Oh, bless this oblivious man's soul!

"Dad—" regrouping quickly, I stop my protest. Because with Dad off duty, my tried and tested excuse of, 'no Dad, I can't have everyone gawking at the Police Chief', has been obliterated. Clearing my throat, I put on my most convincing look as I walk towards him. "I'd love for you to come there but I'm not sure if tomorrow's good."

"Really?" Dad raises his brows in his way that tells me Chief Swan is about to make an appearance. "Why is that?"

The uneasiness on my face alone sells my bullshit story, before I make him suspicious. "I'm being dumb, sorry. I'm just self conscious while I'm at work."

You would be too if your dad was the Police Chief contemplating visiting your criminal boyfriend's restaurant, I mentally add in my head.

The mental image of dad changing his La Cotoletta alla Bolognese order to a hasty 'to go' as he cuffs Edward spears through my brain. It's followed up with vivid visuals of Edward in a cell with his cousin, both he and Jasper wearing orange. _Holy shit… Crap, crap, crap!_

Charlie chuckles and shakes his head. Leaning back in his seat, he gestures with his hands as he passes on his advice, "Nonsense, Bells, there's nothing to be self-conscious about." He smiles encouragingly, going on, "There's no such thing as a small job kiddo. First jobs are small, and while you're a kid, the part time ones are supposed to be fun. You're as confident as they come, I can't wait to see my daughter in action."

Dad punches his fists before him, speaking like I'm a pro wrestler. If this wasn't so serious, I'd be laughing. At times, I swear to God I think Dad assumes I'm his son.

He nods once in agreement to his own statement. "I'm sure you're a wonderful waitress."

My eyes damn near fall out their sockets. Fuck me! Yes, Dad thinks I'm a fucking waitress!

I laugh. I smile. Both like a damn psycho because I've got a mental gun to my head.

Cock. Fire. Bang. _Dead._

"Thanks Dad." I clear my throat when it rises in pitch, and smile back at him. "I _can't_ wait either."

The doorbell rings and he rises from the table, rubbing his hands together. He puffs out his chest with pride at the thought of being able to see me on my first job.

"Atta girl," he says with an encouraging smile at me, "You'll see, tomorrow will be fun."

Internally, I groan, but I nod with a smile on my face to him as he goes to fetch the pizzas.

Understatement of the century, Daddy.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Two slices practically inhaled, much to the amusement of my father, and I'm racing for my room like I'm playing tag with Satan.

Playing it safe because I'm a hundred percent positive he's out on a job, the first thing I do is fix my settings so that my number is blocked. I know the protocol with the Wolves. Sam's drilled it in my head that if they're using a different number, it's for a reason. I am to never leave a voice message on it, I either speak to them or not at all. Texting is safer, granted they've contacted me first, because with new phones that are virtually empty, they have to pull my number by heart. Too much time has passed since Edward's last text for it to be safe to text him now so I try calling him instead. It goes straight to voicemail so I hang up.

I type out, _~IDK what to do? Dad's coming to Nell' Ombra tomorrow-B _and forward it to Edward's personal number. The text sends but I don't get a response. I don't expect one yet either, he's probably only going to see it when he gets back home.

Stuck at my first dead end, I rub at my temples, weighing my options. Sifting out the most viable solutions, I have to act quickly – for all persons involved. Running to the bathroom, I turn the faucet on and begin pacing with my phone practically inside my brain, I'm pressing it so close to my ear.

_Our Jacob. Who art in La Push. Silent be thy phone. Thy sister calls! We will be done on earth, and moved swiftly to heaven!_

I'm about to give up and go back downstairs when there's a click on the other end.

"Jake!" Elated, I whisper yell into the receiver, clasping it harder in my fist for some reason. "Thank God!"

It's easy to decipher the frantic commotion in the background where ever he is and that makes it difficult for conversation.

"_Guys, hold the fuck on!_" Jake bellows, trying to kill some of it down, but the boys are in a world of their own and clearly excited. I recognize something's up immediately – either a fight or an 'errand' is on for tonight.

Coming back to the phone, Jake gives me his full attention, fighting to hold the conversation through the adrenaline amped pandemonium in the background.

"_Bells, what's up?_" He asks.

At my name, I hear a couple of high, in both senses of the word, 'hello baby sis's thrown my way. It's a cheerful chorus that mixes with yells, hoots and laughter in their state of mild intoxication. There must be an errand I decide, because they're not drunk, just wired.

One of the laughing voices doesn't die out like the rest do though. Instead, while the others instantly switch back to whatever it was that had held their interest before my call this one voice seems to get clearer, leaving me to assume the person had moved closer to Jake. There's still too much noise in the background for me to know who it is and, quite honestly at this point, I couldn't care less to ask because there is too much riding on this for us all. Crossing my fingers, I perch myself on the lid of the toilet, my fingers desperate for a cigarette. "I need help."

Jakes voice sobers instantly, _"What's wrong?_"

The second Jake asks the question, the person with him pipes in, sounding more alert, I hear them ask _what's up _but Jake doesn't react, ignoring them as he waits for me to respond.

"Dad's going to Nell' Ombra tomorrow." I rush out the words, knowing we've got very little time on our hands to stop an incredibly serious problem.

If Dad goes to Nell' Ombra and he figures out I'm working for Edward Cullen, I know I'm screwed, and I run the risk of him arresting one of the Fangs.

But with regards to both Jake and I, it's a self-explanatory problem. If things go wrong, now that I'm there, the Wolves' names could be brought up. We've had way too many close calls like these where the others who haven't been named as yet could have been linked to the La Push gang. It's bound to happen for them all at some point, we know, but its common sense to prolong the process as long as possible and we've managed to deviate under the craziest of situations.

It is for this reason that I find Jake's next words shocking, to say the least.

"_Can't do it,_" he says with a smack of his lips, in my mind, I can picture the grim line they're set in.

I sit up straighter, despite the fact that I'm alone. "What?" I ask, utterly confused. "Why?"

He doesn't reply immediately. There's a pause, I hear the click of his lighter, and he puffs out an anxious breath as the person in the background says something else. They speak amongst themselves quickly, before he eventually replies.

"_C'mon Bells, this could be a great fucking thing._"

It's unfathomable to me but Jake sounds genuine. His tone holds loose apprehension swimming in a colossal ocean of hope or relief.

I conclude he must be high.

"Jake, did you hit your head?" I ask blankly.

"_No,_" he deadpans.

"Should I do it for you?" I scoff. I can't believe he's serious right now.

He sniggers appreciatively at my cynicism then sobers up. Whoever is there with him prattles on.

"_Think about it, Bells,_" he says. There's very _mild_ reluctance now. "_If you're worried about him getting pissed, I can get ma to talk to him,_" he offers seriously. Then pulling on the older sibling voice he rarely uses with me, he continues his attempt at reasoning, "_but this could be just what we were waiting for… Maybe Chief can get you outta there kid._"

I bite into the woolen sleeve of my sweater to muffle my sharp intake of breath. In all my assumptions and worries for the guys, both Fang and Wolf, being hauled away, I'd missed one key issue. Dad could keep _me_ away.

Swallowing thickly, I catch the tail-end of appreciative responses to Jake's words from person B.

There's a pause as he takes another pull of whatever he's smoking, and in that brief moment, I discover that the voice I've been hearing through this conversation was Jared.

" _Let it go, I'm not taking her._" I hear Jake respond to whatever JC just said, and for a split second there's a glimmer of hope in me, that maybe he's trying to vouch for Jake taking me tomorrow instead, but it burns and dies out quickly when I realize he's actually asking Jake to pick me up right now.

"Where are you going?" I chew on my sweater, mulling over what to do about tomorrow's problem now.

" _Nowhere._"

" _Montesano._"

Jake and Jared speak simultaneously.

"You're going _tonight?_" I accuse and JC barks in triumph.

"_Sam called a sec ago,_" Jake defends like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Then remembering his initial point, he speaks again, dismissing the idea, "_Whatever. You can't come._"

Raising his voice, he speaks at a higher level to Jared in the background. "_I'm not picking her up!_"

"Why not?!" I yell in response on my side. I can mentally picture Jake trying to juggle both arguments, amusing in any setting other than this 'stranded at home with the promise of Armageddon tomorrow'.

"_Pick her up, she hasn't been 'round in ages bro. Collin and Brad will be round too,_" Jared tells him.

Microscopic traces of excitement bust through the anxiety coursing through my system at that last bit of information; maybe I can get one of the others to help. My mind instantly screams Paul! It's easy to tell Jake's getting frustrated going back and forth between Jared and I.

"Oh c'mon, Jake! I haven't seen them in over a freaking month!" I say, referring to Brady and Collin. It's a given I can only see them when away from home.

"_Charlie wanted to spend time with you. He's not going to let you go out now,_" he responds to me first then Jared, "_and I said _no_,_" he growls emphatically, protectively.

"_Nothing will go wrong," _Jared tells him dismissively. "_Who could be safer than me?_" He asks rhetorically, "_I'll have my eye on her the entire time._"

Jake grumbles under his breath. "_Cameron, one thing goes wrong—_" he lets the threat hang in the air.

"—_I'm all over it,_" JC promises smoothly, seriously.

"_Not working,_" Jake responds, shooting down the idea, then he cuts off completely.

It's a garbage conversation to me, because I don't know what's happening in Montesano. Heck I don't even know if he's speaking to me or Jared but there's a new, fiercer commotion in the background that steals their attention away. It sounds heavy and metallic, roaring like a truck. A big one.

"_Bell, I gotta go. Sit tight, I promise we'll see you round race time. This one's more work and less play,_" Jake responds and the call ends as I hear a horn blast in the distance.

I stare at the phone in my hand, wondering what the hell is going on in Montesano tonight that makes Jake that reluctant for me to go with them; in what sounded like a 15 ton eighteen wheeler—

I snort. Whoa! There's a line I never thought I'd use in my life.

My phone buzzes in my palm, the little vibrations dancing through my flesh. I stare down at it and take a quick intake of breath. One text received. I hold onto that breath tightly as I open it. My silent prayer is answered when I recognize Edward's personal number. Putting all my faith in the gang member no one would ever dream I'd be able to trust, I open the text and read words off the screen that make my lungs relax with seven simple words.

_~Bring him late as you can, Hood. _

Buy some time? I can buy time!

Though it's unsigned and holds a familiarity despite not feeling familiar, I'm finally able to breathe easy again. I turn off the water and stuff my phone into my pocket. I barely step out the bathroom before I'm running down the stairs, feeling like a damn fairy, I'm so damn relieved.

As I near the bottom, I see dad moving towards the front door. The small flash of the blackness it holds beyond its borders makes me shudder involuntarily and my steps quicken on impulse. By the time I reach the bottom, the door closes behind him.

I walk forward anyway, my body having a mind of its own. Stopping at the shut door, my fingers touch the wood lightly until I hear the heavy footfalls of his boots reach the driveway on the other side.

It's dumb and I have no rational reason for it but I stand there until the sound becomes distant. My ears strain to keep hearing it as far as it can, until it's impossible to follow anymore. It's completely crazy, but he's on the other side of this door and I miss him. My own gang instincts start hitting me in waves, telling me to recognize why I'm feeling this way; that I'm missing something important. I go over it repeatedly until I figure it out.

Nightmare.

Maybe it is paranoia – my obsession growing from my dream – but something just doesn't feel right. At the moment, I feel the same colossal trepidation I feel every night when I'm locked in my head, facing my demons that threaten to never let me go.

I stare at the hardwood and remember Renee, cold and venomous, like she'd been this morning. Seeing her, being seen by her for the first time had been completely terrifying! And standing at the door she'd been on the other side of when she spoke to me, the feeling of dread is tenfold stronger.

Reluctantly, I move my hand away, but go no further than back to the foot of the staircase. Seated on the first step, I watch the door, holding false vigil because my body is ready to burst out the door in a sprint after Dad at the drop of a hat if need be.

It's a moot point though, because moments later, the door swings open and Dad does a double take when he sees me perched there with my chin atop my knees.

He chuckles, kind of confused. "Whatcha doing down there kiddo?"

_Waiting for you?_

"Nothing," I shrug, shaking my head, "What's all that stuff?" I ask, eyeing the bundle of envelopes in his hands.

Aside from the small wrapped package that looks like a delivery out a catalogue, there's an impressive amount of envelopes. I consider another time when he'd walk in with a stack like that. All marked with the same angry red stamp. The thought alone turns my blood bitter in my veins. I force myself to remember that that's over now. It's better now. I never have to see a defeated or stressed look on his face when he walks in with mail these days.

"We managed a nice pile huh?" He quips, his voice sandpapery from the cold outside.

I snigger. It's true, with dad gone on these cases and me on the run between all my places, we haven't checked the mail too often.

Dad dumps the heap on the little table beside the door when his phone starts ringing. The package lands on top. I can read the label now, but I find it odd because I'm the only one who'd order dad something online and I can't recall ordering anything.

Dad eyes me sternly. I'm not sure if it's because I've switched his caller tone for most everyone besides the station and me to _I'm Sexy And I Know It_, or because he sees the mace he gave me sitting there beside the mail, but it's a look that says ' _we're gonna talk about this'_, and I snort and laugh uncontrollably like I'm high again, because for a lack of a better term… LMFAO.

Aftereffects of me being high? I get cheesy.

I laugh to myself. My laughter dies a little and a cold chill runs up my spine, my eyes flicker to the door again.

I have no time to question it. On autopilot, I stand and usher Dad down the hall to the kitchen when he repeats himself on the phone.

The signal in the kitchen isn't much better so I'm not sure why I do it, but once he's practically out the back door, I feel the pressure in my chest ease a fuckton.

I laugh quietly at his red face and frustrated tickling of his mustache, as he tries to hear the person on the other side of the breaking line.

He leans against the frame of the back door, finally able to hold a normal conversation and from his side of the exchange, I manage to gather the person on the other end speaking frantically is Uncle John and it's about the case.

I sneak my hand into the pizza box and grab a cold slice while I try and eavesdrop about this new case they're on, but then everything goes wrong.

In seconds, my ears ring as if put piercingly on mute, my eardrums feel like they burst as the house rattles around us. A sudden gust pushed around us and I feel heat on my back.

I shriek deafeningly, covering my ears as I'm thrown forward from the force. My scream mixes with Dad's I'm sure, but I can't hear it. I shout for him to get out. He doesn't listen. Maybe he can't hear me too as we both fly, knocked completely off the ground and pushed forward. Dad lands out the door, and my head slams hard against the floor.

I don't know how I stay conscious, but there's a song, a rhyme, a woman's voice in my mind that keeps me awake. I've heard it before and it helps. It's like a lullaby is playing in my head. When I look up again, Dad's stricken face is there. He dives inside again to get to me, covering me with his body like a human shield. Things fly around us in waves and gusts, coming from the hallway. Dad digs his hands into the flesh of my arms and quickly drags me off the floor, shoving me out the door and away from the house. My fingers dig into his, dragging him with me. I refused to let him go, fearful he'll fall behind. From burning eyes, somewhere before us I see dad's phone lying on the floor, screen shattered… or maybe not, the glass could be from the window.

_It's only been seconds._

Such fucking vital seconds, I think to myself.

Nimble on our feet, Dad shoves us forward, his arm like a vice. We run until we reach the end of the backyard bordered by the forest line.

"Bells!"

I see the words on his lips. But I hear nothing.

"Are you okay?"

He grabs my forearms, swinging me, shaking me, till I face him. He's speaking, through the same mute state maybe, but I don't pay attention. I'm swung around now and I can see the glow behind him, the flicks of flames deep down at the end of the hallway. It makes the kitchen look radiant in its light. Outside in the darkness, the back door is loose on its hinges and shattered glass from it glitters on the wet ground. My mind ran at a mile a minute, staring at the unexplainable yet undeniable proof before me.

Slowly, sounds start slipping in clearer. I see neighbors rushing out to see what's going on and hear pieces of what must be their chatter. Sirens start forming in the mix too. It sounds distant and faint through the insistent ringing in my head.

I can see dad better now, too. He's sweaty and grimy, and has several tiny cuts on him. He presses his fingers to the side of my neck and while counting, he scans my body quickly. Then he snaps his fingers in front of my face and I know to follow his finger from side to side from his lip movements. The sirens are close now. My ears start getting back into gear, and I grab my father frantically.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" I yell, "Are you? Dad?"

"It's okay," he says over and over, holding me tight. "Bell, you need to go now."

Dad hands me over to someone and I grab him back, tugging his shirt. No.

He takes my hands and squeezes them reassuringly, before prying them off him. He watches the house with a severe look on his face, the cop in him taking over now that he's satisfied I'm not broken.

Fresh out living my nightmare, I yell, refusing to be moved away. "Let go off me! _Get off!_" I start shoving at the arms – two pairs of arms – wrapping around me, restraining me as I'm moved to safety.

Dad's got to do his job, I know this, but the rational part of my brain can go fuck itself. I want my dad away from that fucking house.

"Bella, you need to go with them. I'm going to be right there soon," Dad says, as I see people in uniform rush the area.

He slips on his gear as another cop hands it to him. Orders are barked, requests for other departments, and various police codes are called in. Ambulances were requested, fire trucks too and other units, though I'm not sure which ones; people responding urgently to the requests. I absorb every single thing I hear like a sponge.

As we near the front of the house, I see it's already lit up. There are the candy lights from the approaching squad cars, but what worries me is the too bright and orange glow in the front from the flames engulfing _our house_.

As they pull up, I recognize another cop from a distance, Pire. I know her, but more importantly, I know the team she's on in the force, my eyes never leave her as she works. The area around the house is taped off, the immediate vicinity is evacuated and overtaken by men in uniform as per dad and her orders.

The second I hear the distinctive sound of a fire truck pull up I shove the arms away with renewed force.

_He's lying. _

"Get off me." My voice feels like it's forcing its way out titanium, my leg aches as I walk. When my neighbor grabs my hand, I yelp from the searing pain that shoots through my wrist. I continue walking, ignoring the arms reaching for me as paramedics, firemen and cops swarm the area. I'm engulfed again and wrapped in a thin, slivery blanket, being moved swiftly towards the ambulance that's just pulled up.

"I'm fine!" I scream, fighting them off and trying to run back toward my dad.

He jogs up to us, motioning for the medics to let go when they try to lead me from the cops who've been holding me back.

"Bells," he says, holding my head, "Look here," His thumbs brush against my face wiping away the sweat and silent cries soothingly, worry still evident in the undertones of his expression. His eyes still scan me for damage, unsatisfied by their earlier assessment. "I'm fine. Dad's fine. These fellas here need to check _you_ while I take care of things here. It's nothing to worry about. I'll be right there soon."

I shake my head vehemently. It is bullshit, we both know it.

He turns stern, speaking firmer. "Bells, you have to go to the hospital. I'll be there soon. Then we gonna get you home. Wait with Billy and Sarah, I'll be there as soon as I can." It's a direct order now, his tone harder than I've heard before. "I need to go!"

"You were there too!" I shout back, understanding his worry, yet knowing he can't for the life of him fathom mine. I knew something was wrong because what? My mother induced nightmare senses where tingling? Who the fuck would believe that? Not even I believe that! I can't exactly tell them I come from a breed of cops and gangsters either. I'm terrified. I don't want him to go back, nor do I want to be alone. "Dad, please, don't go back! You should come with me!"

"Bells…" He restrains himself as he pulls me close. I bury myself in his chest trying to get as close to his heart as possible. I can't hear the thumping through the heavy body armor, but I can feel the violent beating of it against my hands on his back. "I'm here honey," Dad soothes, "You're ok. We're all ok. There's nothing to worry about."

"The house is on fire!" I explode in outrage, pulling my head back but grabbing his jacket so that he's anchored there in some way, however feeble it may be. "There's everything to worry about!" I yell at the top of my lungs, begging him to listen to me, because, fuck me, can he not see the house?! Of course he can. And that's why he wants me away. "It exploded!"

"Dad, you can't go back there. I won't— if we had still been there in the foyer— God help me. If we'd still just been there seconds longer." I shut my eyes tight and shake my head, "I won't let you! You can't! God, Dad, please don't send me away. Come with me."

Dad squeezes me to his chest, rubbing down my back.

"There's nothing wrong, some faulty wiring Bella. We're gonna have this mess cleaned up in no time," I hear behind me. It's followed quickly by, "I got her Chief."

I turn to face Officer Bradley. He doesn't work for me though so I call him Uncle John.

"Bradley, why don't you take her down for me?" Dad directs him, letting go of me.

Uncle John nods but I back away.

That's bullshit. This is all bullshit. They're trained for high risk situations, trained to remain calm, trained to keep the civilians calm. For all I fucking know they're lying to my fucking face right fucking now. Seriously? I'm not a fucking idiot! That wasn't faulty wiring. If any proof aside from the house is required, he should see the specific departments combing the area. Dad's not here as the house owner right now. He's here as the Chief of fucking Police, for a fucking reason. Why is he treating me like an idiot?

"No." I shake my head forcefully, trying to find an excuse to get him away. The house is on fire. There was a blast. If we were any closer, we wouldn't be having this conversation at all. Can he not see he can't stay? "You were in there too. You shouldn't be here. Dad, we'll go together. What if you need treatment too?"

Confirming Uncle John's testament, he replies, "Everything is ok, kiddo."

_It's a lie!_ I want to scream.

"You don't have to stay." I reach out and hold his hand tightly, my voice dying because I know it's futile.

"Yes, I do," He says, and sadly we both know it's true. "Bradley, you got her for me?"

Uncle John puts his bulky arm around my shoulders and tells the medics he'll bring me round.

"I called Billy," he assures Dad over my head.

Dad nods, "Keep my daughter safe."

He brushes his palms up and down my shoulder, and for the first time in my life – probably his life too – the affection isn't awkward; it's powerful. He squeezes my shoulders, his eyes growing watery. "The thought of anything… I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you …" he trails off, shaking his head against the idea. The amount of emotion displayed on his face is overwhelming. His all-consuming fear breaks through to the surface for a significant moment that will forever be burned in my memory. The exact same expression as when he got up off the ground and ran back in, realizing I was still inside. "I love you baby girl."

Tears cloud my vision and close my throat. "I love you too, Dad. Please…" I know he doesn't have a choice, and that the best I can do is be strong for him. So I say, "…be careful…" when what I really want to say is, _"…don't go…"_

Dad squeezes my shoulders one more time as an ok, before giving them a silent nod to take me away.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

There's nothing major wrong with me. I have bruises, scrapes and cuts, but that's it. When I'm told this, I have to bite my tongue to stop the 'I told you so'. I didn't even need a blood test, but I was 'offered' one just to be sure. What kind of quack does that? It's not a THC screen, but I decline, remembering the weed in my system and my luck today. It's not needed anyway, I feel fine. He just suggested it because he was running other tests. Fuck me. It's just head scans, thankfully. On the way in, they treated several minor cuts that were visible, but at the hospital I've got to change into a gown while they clean the others.

All I want to do is get out of this damn hospital and go home. Everyone must be losing their minds! Sarah is probably on her last nerve. And Jake, I wonder if he's heard yet? I hope not, that would drive him crazy. He can't leave Sam and the job halfway done without someone getting hurt. I don't think I can handle almost losing two people in one day. Then there's my dad, shit, shit, _shit._

Fidgeting, I stare at this door for the umpteenth time, wanting more than anything to see my dad walk through, to see anyone walk through. He's called in but I was in with creepy Doc Shifty Eyes, so I couldn't speak to him directly. The far away part of my mind yearns for Sarah, but when Dad called in the last time he spoke to the doctor and Uncle John explaining their findings at the house and it was _then_, at the end of what felt like _forever_, that my head map photos were back and the doc said 'no concussion, she's good to go' and left to his many other patients. Busy, busy, _busy_ man that. _Twat_. I could've told him that, he does it all for fun, I tell you.

Fuck me. I'm so anxious I'm acting like a child. Maybe it's the pain killers though.

I glance around, wishing someone was here with me again. Maybe just be in the room with me, to tap my knee every time it bounced uncontrollably as I went through the check up.

I have one pleasant thought that I focus on, the young nurse who treated me. It seems so random and inconsequential a thing to focus on, but it was a moment of calm that she projected, a small window of opportunity that she'd offered where I could focus on something redundant and normal.

_The nurse who had attended to me as I sat quietly on the cold bed was probably in her mid to late twenties. There were several cuts and scratches on my hands from sliding against the floor that she had been cleaning. The burn on my wrist had been torn open during my dive against the glass covered floor. The cynical side of me wanted to look on the bright side; at least I was covered there, no trace of the burn remained. I'd automatically fisted the other hand though, knowing that I couldn't let anyone see the cut on my palm._

_I focused so hard to cover that one up, that I didn't see there's been a deeper gash on my leg. While trying to treat it, the nurse must have seen the gauze situated a little above it at the top of my thigh. _

"_I have to remove this," she said, gently pulling it off. She had a soft voice. _

_Paying more attention now, I tilted my head, watching her work apprehensively. I remembered her voice from before when she'd introduced herself, but I couldn't for the life of me recall what her name was right now, because she had told it to me in one of those moments where my knee had been bouncing and I'd been looking at the door. _

_I nodded at her in approval, knowing there was no escaping it and watched as she removed the gauze and exposed the still red skin around my boyfriend's ink. By then, my heart should have been thumping with fear, but it wasn't. _

"_My dad doesn't know I have one," I whispered to her. I didn't mean to, but I did. I'd been doing it the entire time, it was like talking through a haze, and with too many images of tonight replaying in my mind, I had too many thoughts to accompany them._

_She smiled calmly; it was the first thing I'd said since the doctor left._

"_I just want to clean it," she soothed. Her demeanor was professional, but she had a type of calmness, a safe kindness practically radiating off her. She was one of those people who were just born for the profession. _

_I liked it, appreciated it. _

_Mechanically, I nodded my head at her and she continued to dab away. She had pale blonde hair, pin straight in a high ponytail. Her blue-grey eyes would follow her hand movements as she worked, and with practiced ease, she'd keep the pressure she applied precise, avoiding making the sting more uncomfortable than it had to be._

_I winced as she started cleaning the gash below my tattoo. In that brief moment behind my eyelids, I could see the firemen at the front of my house trying to dose the blaze, while more flickers lit up the inside. I hadn't been able to tell how far in it went, but the porch alone was terrifying to look at, knowing we'd been on the other side of that very door only seconds earlier. Pieces of wood scattered the front yard, the windows were splintered, with flames licking through. Had we just still been there, talking by the staircase… My body shuddered and I opened my eyes just as quickly. _

"_You're not going to tell him, are you?" I asked, trying to distract myself._

_She shook her head, smiling distractedly, "No," she said, concentrating on her task at hand, her eyes never looking away from my thigh. Her words had still been gentle, as she started cleaning the rest of my leg, "that's your personal business."_

_My response had been immediate, a knee-jerk reaction as she began to tape me up. "Thank you…" The normal conversation felt good, like a life line. I wanted to keep it as long as I could while there was someone here to keep me from staring at the door._

"_Jane," she supplied again without offense, standing up. "All done," she beamed mildly._

_I didn't get up. She, in turn, remained in the room too. She seemed to know I wasn't ready to move just yet. _

_From the new distance between us, I noticed the telltale lines of her personality. Medium colored circles under her eyes, no doubt from her long hours at the hospital, but crinkles at the corners, laugh lines, from her pleasantness._

"_Sorry," I apologized._

_She smiled, shaking her head and blowing out a quiet breath, before sitting back down, "You've been through a lot tonight." Her legs on either side of the chair, her blue scrubs maked a quiet noise due to the friction against the frame. "You're lucky you were that far enough away. Dr. Gerandy would have briefed your dad too. There's absolutely nothing to worry about," she repeats, like she knows I wasn't really paying attention when the doc-shifty had spoken. She's right. "Thankfully, you're good to go. They're just waiting to take you home now."_

"_They're here?" I asked. Must be why Uncle John went back to the house._

_She nodded again, "Just arrived, Ms. Swan."_

"_Bella."_

_She smiled gently in acceptance, "Bella."_

_There was a pause. Nothing to die over, however tonight, the silence was _blistering_. I could recall the ringing, the not knowing, the heated air on my back, the terror in the atmosphere..._

_I felt a hand lightly placed on my knee, gently stilling it. _

"_I got my belly button pierced when I was 14," Jane speaks randomly, a tiny mischief edge to her smile, "my mom hit the roof." _

_Sensing my hidden distress, it was small talk, like two friends sharing secrets, just trying to calm me down. I smiled at her, breathing through my nose and paying attention to what she was saying, forcing myself to forget for two seconds that this conversation was happening in a hospital room and Jane and I weren't really friends at all. _

"_There you go," she appraised mildly. "You're handling this very well. You should be very proud." Jane encourages calmly, standing up and gently squeezing my knee, "You ready to go out and see everyone?"_

Dressed once again and out the room, even now as the words replay themselves in my head, I don't know if I'm proud. I don't think I am. Pride is the furthest feeling I have right now, because I'm filled with relief that it's over.

It's not difficult juggling all my roles, all the secrets, all the things that are expected of me while still trying to remain sane. It's a life I'm used to, so it comes naturally. This _is _what's normal for me. I see them standing in the waiting area for me, releasing a huge collective breath as I come into view.

My heart leaps for joy when I see my dad, and my feet fly towards him.

A girl my size cuts across my path from nowhere, head down, leaving me with no time to react, and we collide head on.

Her eyes, at last, look up from her iPhone. The girl appears shocked at the jolt and her gum pops out her mouth. Hastily, she's pulling the ear buds out, her eyes wide open like a Disney character.

"I'm so sorry!" She mutters abashedly. She looks like a pixie, her short, dark, spiky hair flies this way and that as she quickly looks around curiously to where I'm headed, "I wasn't paying attention." She gestures to her phone.

"Don't worry about it."

I offer her a quick smile over my shoulder, running back on track, while she slips her buds back in and watches for a sec, before shrugging and moving off again, bobbing her head to a song playing too loud for such a tiny built person.

Dad's still in uniform, so he must have come straight from the house. I don't care, he's here now. Pushing faster to meet him halfway, his arms open to welcome me as I slam into him, squeezing me to death as I do the same.

When Sarah gets to me next, her eyes are red and puffy. Instinctively, I pull her closer, soaking up her warmth as I offer her the same in return. She kisses all over my face, whispering frantically, her words mixing together unintelligibly. She cries silently in the end, just pulling me closer. She doesn't let go, and neither do I. I rest my head against her shoulder.

Tilting my head to the side blindly, I reach out my hand and grasp Billy's. He wheels himself closer and holds mine tight, squeezing it, and I do the same.

Leah and Rachel are more like Sarah, and they grab onto me at the same time. I hug them close too, and it's like a competition. We keep pulling tighter and tighter until we can't anymore.

"Relax, the doctor said I'm fine," I whisper to them, "You have to trust him. I trust him. He clearly has brilliant eyesight." I wiggle my brows at them. The quip is meant to calm them down and it works.

They snigger, letting me go after an affectionate tug at my hair.

"All those hours as our life sized Barbie paid off in the end, huh?" Lee jokes back, trying to snort through her stuffy nose.

Rach stuffs a ball of tissue in the trash and digs out her phone. "I'm just gonna call Paul real quick." She smiles with watery eyes, smacking a kiss to my cheek. "Don't disappear."

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The girls are back home after much convincing and Dad's at the station after much reluctance. He's determined to get to the bottom of it now. According to him, once the fire was out they could determine the damage to the house wasn't too bad… just the porch, foyer and a small portion of the hallway, lounge and staircase. I'd looked at him incredulously, wondering if he was hearing what he was saying. He told me there was nothing to worry about, that everything could be repaired and that he'd call someone as soon as they get a proper look at the house tomorrow. Yeah, well, according to the doctor, I was fine. But since the bruises set in, if you see my face, the angry scrapes on my left cheek alone would make you faint; Sarah did. So forgive me if I know the story about the house is crap.

He didn't tell me anything about what's going on or about what happened. I don't need him to though, because whether he voices it to me or not, I know what I'd been contemplating is the truth. Because despite many requests by Billy, he won't be staying with us while the house is being fixed, and despite many requests by me, he won't let me stay with him at the motel, if he's even going to be there in the first place. He's at the station after there was an attempt on his life, because his work followed him home and that's where his daughter was when it happened.

_"Nightmares in the garden, a garden full of roses, strawberry kisses, Angel breath whispers, sleep baby, sleep..."_ I hum to myself. It's the echoing lullaby that kept me conscious when slammed to the floor. I remembered the words as I lay in bed. I'm terrified to go to sleep again, because if I dream that dream tonight, I might go fucking insane.

Sarah's running a fever. She won't say it, but I could feel it in her touch when she brushed back my hair and kissed my forehead while I feigned sleep.

When I heard their room door shut, I was wide awake in mine, desperate for a distraction.

The silence is deafening. As usual, only the trees around us can be heard, comforting at any time other than now.

I spring on the balls of my feet, practically feeling the effects from the explosion again. I try to push it away, but here alone, it's a seemingly difficult task. When I shut my eyes, there's a part of me that whimpers and burns in anger and fright. I remember what was left of the front of the house. _That wasn't fucking wiring_ my mind keeps shouting. That was the past that was knocking on our front door tonight, and the damn thing blew up.

I need to know more before I'm certain, but no one is going to tell me, and the house will still be swarming with feds so I can't go back and take a look without my dad being alerted.

Exhaustion starts setting in and I fight it, trying hard to stay awake. Fear leaks into my bones at what will happen if I fall asleep. I'm too scared to dream tonight.

By force of habit, I tap down my sweats and feel for my cigarettes even though I know they aren't there. I check my phone for the umpteenth time to no avail. The screen's been blank since the blast.

When I can't stop the ringing I remember in my ears from the explosion, I scratch at my arm, my nail digging into one of the cuts through the Band-Aid. I feel it burn at the unwelcomed irritation. Relief slowly seeps through my arm and soothes my nerves until I pull my hand away. I don't even bother with what I've done this time. It's seems so mediocre a thing to worry about on a night like this.

Dressed comfortable for bed makes it harder to fight sleep. My other hand works off my sweats and I shrug and twist into a pair of jeans, allowing my hand to run across my gauzed ink for a second longer than necessary. I take a huge breath, filling my lungs easily until I realize Edward isn't actually there with me.

The silence only seems to get louder with how alone I feel in the dark room, the sound of the trees fades out in totality at the intensity biting at my throat when I remember the heat on my back. Unconsciously my fingers walk themselves back to the Band-aid and begin to scratch again. The scathing burn lasts a second but it's a second that shoots metaphoric Valium through my system.

Fuck me. I've got to get out of the house.

In truth I've got no chance to do it because Jake's the only person I could use as an alibi and until he's back from Montesano I've got to fight sleep, pain and fear simultaneously alone. I slide on my jacket because he's got to come back sometime and I'm determined to be awake no matter what time that is, despite the pain and exhaustion. I set that as my goal to help stay up. I'll ask him if we can go to the beach or something.

Fisting my hair, I get myself in check and walk over to my table. Turning on the light is a stupid idea, because my reaction to the new brightness is instantaneous. I feel the heat on my back again tenfold stronger… terror grips me and my body shakes like I'm back in the house. _God, if we'd been any closer… _

Fisting my hands round the cord, I rip it from the wall. I couldn't cut the light off fast enough. The lamp lands at my feet, a soft thump on the carpet. I bend to pick it up, when, through the scarce lighting, I spy a box of my books and my hand automatically detours towards it; distraction acquired.

Kneeling to retrieve it from its hiding place, I fold my legs Indian style beneath me and thumb through the first one I touch, moving it around until it's visible in the moonlight. I smile when I recognize it. It's my tattered copy of _James and the Giant Peach._ Initially it was Jake's but he gave it to me for Christmas eons ago, back when it still looked new. I smile to myself, remembering how glossy the cover used to be. James and I are the same. I snigger, 'Life is my peach'. And I live in it with more dangerous characters than oddball insects, but who said things have to be conventional. They selflessly made a family for a three-year-old who didn't have one, and taught me the most important lesson of all, the true meaning of love. That it's so pure it surpasses blood and reason…

The second I think the words, I feel the air in the room shift.

Startled at first I drop the book, and then scramble to get up when I realize my window is wide open. When my body starts, someone moves fast towards me. I back up but the silhouette hauls my body up off the ground and my heart pounds because I can't believe who it is.

I'm drowned by his smoke and musk scent and the ferocious strength pouring out of his arms as he locks them around me. He holds me even tighter when I whimper into his chest at the happiness flowing through me.

"Why the _fuck _didn't you call me?" Edward demands, his voice a mixture of absolute relief and unknowable fury.

"I tried," I answer him, still flabbergasted that he's in my room. He'll never cease to amaze me. I take in and let out gasp after gasp. A storm cloud looms over me when I comprehend how dangerous is for _him _to be _here._ We're in fucking La Push. "My phone won't let me, the screen is cracked and—"

Edward's lips slam into mine hard, his body forcefully anchors itself to me. I kiss him back, equally brutal.

In stark contrast to his lips that devour me, his hands treat my body like it's precious, breakable. Running his hands slowly and gently from the nape of my neck to the underside of my ass, he picks me up and holds me against him inch for inch. He sucks on air when I gasp, breathing it in and pressing his forehead to mine.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_" He says into my mouth, keeping his voice too low for anyone else to know of his presence.

"I'm fine, Edward." I narrow my eyes to see him better.

He sees me easily though and his eyes narrow too, so much better than mine.

He's the first person not to buy it. I gulp.

The moonlight hits his furious jade glare as it rakes over every mark on my face, paying special attention to the scrapes that form a red, angry patch on my cheek. His orbs darken further as it crosses the little bits of skin that's visible to him. By the end, the onyx flecks in his eyes resembling lightning.

"Try that again," he challenges in a scarily hard tone. "I _almost_ fucking believe you," he hisses, "Who told you that? Have you seen a mirror? Fuck it, you're shaking Bella." He softens his tone slightly and when I push him away, he holds on tighter. "Fuck, you're ok now, baby."

I shake my head, repeating what everyone's been saying. "I'm fine. It wasn't anything to worry about."

He watches me, and what he says next completely floors me.

"The fuck— Who are you being a martyr for? You're scared, Bella. That was some heavy shit to deal with. You're allowed to be scared babe," he says, looking me in the eye, calling me on my bullshit.

"I'm not scared." I just say it because he's the only one I can say it to who'll hear the truth behind my lie.

He kisses my temple, arms locked around me, speaking softly and remaining levelheaded even though I see how completely mind fucked he is through his eyes. "I'm here babe. I won't let you go," he promises, "you're safe."

I know I'm saying the absolutely wrong thing to him, but his gang side is caged, angry, and waiting to pounce and for some reason I want him to. "Someone could hear."

"You think I'm fucking concerned about them?" He eyes me skeptically. "Let them fucking hear."

"The Wolves could find out."

My ties with the Wolves are a huge button pusher for him. He's slipping now.

"Fuck 'em." His eyes narrow to slits, threateningly.

"We're too close. You don't know anything about it," I growl at him, pushing him further.

"Then _fucking_ enlighten me, because you're fucking stuck with me," he hisses, his teeth barred in a snarl, "and for some fucking reason it means I'm fucking stuck with muthafucking them."

I stick my chin out defiantly, refusing to answer and he growls menacingly.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself." I hiss.

A smirk forms on his face. It says he'd rather fuck me.

Shaking his head in disbelief, I'm pushed against the bed fast, his body locked to mine as we go down. He's attacking my lips, my senses, and my body so wholly I have no chance of escape. I smother in the feeling of him above me, and the feral protectiveness he's projecting. His hands roam every surface of my body, crawling over my skin, my clothes, taking inventory before unconsciously landing on my heart.

He doesn't say anything.

He kisses me like there's no tomorrow, needing to get closer and closer still.

I moan quietly, feeling him rock hard and throbbing at my pussy as he squeezes my tits. He smells the wetness, his hand travels down, digging into my jeans and pulling it low enough for his fingers to graze my flesh, feel it threateningly, promisingly.

He'd do it too. He's so deranged and wild with fury and uneasiness, he'd fuck me right here like this.

I writhe beneath him, wanting it all. The anchoring, the need, the immeasurable draw we feel, how he needs to know by sight, touch, flesh that I'm with him still safe and sound, after lord knows what the fuck he heard after the blast. Forks must be alive with rumors by now, and come Monday if Mrs. Cope has a say, I'm probably walking into talks of a volcano erupting at my front door. I want to give it all to him because he never lies to me, because he sees through my masks and tells me to feel.

"You came. You can't be here and you came," I whisper into his mouth, fisting his hair, and breathing heavy into his ear, not meaning a word of it. I never want him to leave.

"_Where the fuck else would I be? I couldn't even fucking call you. I was losing my fucking mind,_" He hisses, pissed off. Even in his anger, he's rational for the both of us. Playing the role he plays to safeguard me more than him, he pulls back when I can't. " _Fuck me!_ What are you doing to me?" He cusses venomously, rocking back to his knees. His hand buries in locks of his hair, threatening to tear them out as he's breathes over me heavily, angrily, watching me below him.

I think back to our last moments. He said he'd see me the second he got back, but we'd had that stupid fight too and I regret it now. "I thought you were mad at me?"

"Don't fuck with me." He kisses my bellybutton, knowing exactly what I'm doing. "We don't have time."

With my arms around his neck he stands up again, making my feet dangle from the floor and my face level with his as he wraps his arms around my waist, letting me hold him.

"It's over. You're safe Bella. Go to bed, baby, get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, aight?" It's a promise. He pushes my hair off my face, wincing at the mark he sees.

"You have to leave?" It's a question when it should be a statement.

"Yeah," he answers, chancing a glance out the window for whomever he has keeping watch.

"Who's outside?"

"James, Cauis, J— fuck, it doesn't matter." He pulls back to read my face. "You going to be fine here?" He nods to me, asking if I want him to stay.

I nod at him.

His eyes harden and he kisses both my eyelids. "Come with me, anima gemella," he orders softly, but with green blazing serious eyes.

It's not safe for him. I can't believe he cut short a run to come to the heart of danger because he knew I was hurt. He's willing to go far if he knows I don't want him to leave. Literally willing to risk anything for me, even his life. I want to say yes, but I can't. If I disappear tonight and don't have Jake as my alibi, it's not the Wolves that will be looking for me, it'll be the cops. He knows that too but he doesn't care, and for the life of me I don't know how I got so lucky.

I run my hands through his hair, forcing myself to hold his gaze. I kiss his eyes like he did mine and let myself drop, making sure I slide down him. A growl rumbles quiet in his chest and he shuts his eyes, locking his fists around my own and interlacing our fingers so I can't go any further.

"Look at you," I say, gazing at the black he dons from head to toe, then out to the window where his guys prowl and wait, "you know so yourself, coming here was dangerous. I can't believe you did that." I kiss his neck hard to darken the mark I left on him at his office a few days back.

"Jacob won't be back for a while," he says through his teeth, having come from Montesano himself. "I'll bring you back if you want. _Anything_ you want, Cappuccinetto."

My heart hammers at my ribcage furiously, trying to beat itself out to him. He's looking at me like he did this morning when he woke me up from my tears and saw the burn on my wrist. Like I'm about to break and he doesn't know how to stop it. It's agitated devotion, wrath burning fierce in him.

"_Bella, I see one mark on you that isn't from that blast and you're home with me whether you fucking want it or not. Got it?_" he hisses, already knowing my state of mind.

Shit.

I nod at him, promising I won't.

"Home?" I repeat, knowing he's talking about the warehouse.

He doesn't take it back. Unaffected, he just pushes my hair back and connects his lips with mine. "Come here."

He fists my hair in one of his hands, holding me to him as he slows it down till we're merely touching. It's slow and intimate, breathing in each other's breath, savoring each one like we came so close to losing it today.

"You gonna be at Nell Ombra no matter what 'k? I'll see you there," he whispers, pulling back. It's not really a question. He thinks about something then says, "Or call me and I'll come get you," He slips something into my hand, emphasizing how serious he is, his gaze fierce with promise, "from anywhere Bella. I'll never let anything happen to you."

My answer is instant. I nod so fast you'd think my head wasn't attached right to my body. He chuckles a little at my unintentional wide-eyed bobble-head impersonation.

The tips of his fingers brush against the scratches on my cheek. When I wince, he dips down and kisses it softly, his breath cooling it and removing the sting.

"Go to bed baby, it'll hurt less tomorrow. You need to sleep Bella." He watches me intensely, his worried eyes seeing through me. "You got any idea what you almost made me do tonight, Cappuccinetto?"

He doesn't mean for me to actually know, but the fact that he's here gives me a pretty good idea. If he took such a huge risk coming here when he couldn't call me, Lord knows what job he pushed aside to get to me.

Thank God he's a fucking evil genius.

I feel his gun as I run my fingers down his back. Yes, thank God he's always armed too.

"How'd you know?" I ask, leaning into his touch.

He looks at me like I lost my mind. "It's you, Bella. My girl's house blows up the first person people call is my people. Tyler gave me a heads up the second we pulled in with my live cargo."

"He knew I'd be here too, didn't he?" I ask with a small smile. He's got his members trained like bloodhounds. If what I've witnessed from them in a fight is anything to go on, they seem to know exactly what Edward will want them to do and to do it fast. I wonder who the live cargo he went to get must be. Montesano is no man's land, the perfect neutral place for a drop off.

Edward nods once. "Your place is covered in pigs. He kept an eye at the hospital." He rubs the mark at my temple with his thumb, knowing that it's there and eyeing it like it offends him. I miss his smile. The stubble on his chin scratches my lips when I kiss it. "Saw you leave with the mutt's clan."

"Hey!" I swat his chest, pulling back. He chuckles low. I glower at him, not really meaning it right now. Maybe we can fight next week.

The pain killers I took when we got home must be making me harebrained again. And Edward's here to witness it. Great.

Towering above, he looks at me contemplatively for a while. "Fuck, this really is a package fucking deal," he mutters eventually, his face pulled into stone like contempt. His fingers wedge deep into his pockets as he shoots his eyes back to me. "You know you can't have both, right?"

"I know," I whisper down to my feet, nodding, "but they're both so important, Edward. I don't want to give them up until I'm forced to." I look back at him from the safety of my lashes.

"Then don't," he says severely, his gaze shooting past me as he moves back.

My gaze shoots up to his but before I can ask what he means he backs away from me and tears spring to my eyes.

"Edward…"

He puts his finger to his lip, telling me to be quiet. His eyes dart to me and he pecks me quick, sensing my anxiety that he's 'leaving' leaving. He whispers, condescendingly, "The old man's awake, want me to go say hello?"

_Huh?_ I listen closer, wondering what he hears and with the focus I hear the soft padding of the wheel chair as Billy adjusts it so he can get off the bed and onto it.

"No!" I gape at him.

He smirks at me, his shoulders vibrating. "I'm being polite. I'll formally introduce myself and shit."

I bite his collar bone. He groans and kisses me quick and hard.

"See you tomorrow," I say, then remember something that slipped my mind with everything that's been going on, "Tomorrow? The restaurant—"

Edward smirks, his teeth stretching out crookedly as he looks down to me, shaking his head, the embodiment of every reason why people fear the Fangs like they do.

" _Don't worry about it._"

The way he says it, devilish, knowing and thoughtful gives me an inclination that he has a fear too, that I won't come tomorrow for any number of the reasons working against us and he's not going to let it go. The sinister surety that he exudes tells me what he doesn't voice; _Leave the details to him._

"What are you gonna do?" I ask, wondering if Dad will let me work tomorrow or plans to still go with me.

"Roy's covering it." He hooks his fingers into my jeans and pulls me with him as he backs up to the window, leaning his forehead to mine. Both of us reluctant to release our contact until we absolutely have to. He grins at me in amusement, mischief burning in his orbs. "You sent the text to him."

That one sweeps my feet from the ground under me. I couldn't have. I don't have Royce's number. Then I remember what I'm holding in my hand and glance down and see a phone. It's not Edward's usual one. I can practically feel the smirk on his face grow as he watches me put the pieces together.

The message had been signed.

_Hood_.

I let out a breath of disbelief. It's like a smile I can't seem to help. Even on my shittiest day, around him and now evidently his people, I can't help but be happy, feel lighter, _smile._

For the briefest of seconds, more than what I could hope for because by know I'm sure Billy must have managed to slide onto his chair, I'm overwhelmed by the surrealism of it all. His uncle was the one who was trying to save my ass tomorrow if Edward didn't get back in time to figure something out. Sure he was doing it for his nephew and their wellbeing, but he didn't actually have to text me back to curb my own worry.

"Roy has your phone," I say, returning Edward's smile.

Bracing his back against my window frame, we stop and he nods into the crook of my neck. He sucks a line up my neck, following my pulse all the way to my ear. I shudder against him and feel his hands cup my ass in response, pulling me up to him so that my heart lines with his.

His guard is almost completely down when he whispers into the shell of my ear, "Nothing can ever happen to you."

He doesn't know it, but his unpretentious admittance sounds so significant to me, as significant as one's heart altering its very beats to match that of another's, because that's what happens to mine.

He pulls away from me and slips out the window naturally. I hear Billy wheeling himself around in the room, the sound getting closer to their room door.

"You get some sleep. I'll call you later." Edward jumps out lithely and soundlessly lands on his feet. The perfect predator on the prowl as he moves back into command, his violent gaze shoots around the area, the dark proving no hindrance for his trained eyes.

I lean out after him, grasping his phone tight, and press my lips to his. He stops briefly, coming back to me. He stands out my window, and pushes his lips harder to mine, his tongue forces its way into my mouth, curling around mine possessively. Not that he's never experienced far worse cases than this because violence, jail time, and death, is all a part of the lives they lead, but still, his worry for me permeates the air around us. I choke on meaningful words that want to slip out for the gangster who's breaking all his rules for a girl he shouldn't want in the first place.

Caius is in the tree line. He seemingly materializes out of thin air and disappears into the dark as soon as Edward shoots a glance at him; silent orders.

A venomously lethal James emerges from the shadows at the thicket closer to the house, seemingly out of nowhere too, while reaching behind him and slipping something out the back of his jeans. He makes sure to give me a nod and smirk as he dashes by and I smile back at him, a gesture that now seems like second nature.

Then my gaze shifts to someone who, surprisingly enough, is a sight for sore eyes. I smile wide at the live cargo. Jasper.

"No orange!" I mouth, giving him two thumbs up as he mimics James' agile movements and retrieves his own piece out the back of his jeans.

Edward chuckles, watching the naturally dangerous smirk form on his cousin's face.

"Didn't have any matching kicks," Jasper retorts in his easy drawl, as he flies past us into the opaque tree line, following the unmarked path Caius laid out for them in the shadows.

Grinning in amusement, there's a wicked glint in Edward's eyes when I turn mine back to him. He wants to say something, but a sound catches our attention – Billy's room door opening and shutting – so instead, he winks at me with a sinful, crooked smirk, baring his sharp, pearly whites before he's down the very same path, hood over his head and gun carefully slipped out the back of his dark jeans too quick for anyone to follow.

With practiced ease, I expertly slide down the window and move to bed, covering myself to my neckline. Billy moves to the bathroom, but I remain in place even after hearing the flush, then water and the door reopening, until he's back across the hall in their room.

I sit idly for over an hour later fighting fatigue, and dead pain, when the phone lights up.

" _I wake you?"_ He asks, not bothering with mandatory greetings.

"No," I whisper to him. He chuckles, knowing I'm still hiding in my room before sobering.

"_Bella, you need to rest. Go to sleep,"_ he says, meaning business despite his usual calmness. "_You okay?"_

Slowly a smile forms on my lips from hearing the velvet brush my ears with every word he says.

It's easier to lie to him over the phone. "Not yet. I'm fine, promise."

He lets out a heavy breath on the other end and I can hear his clothing ruffle before something is flung against a wall. _Hard._ I can picture him ripping off the hoodie and hurling it across the room. In my head I can count the angry tendons on his back as they cause his tattoo to ripple.

"_You can't sleep, can you?"_

I'm taken aback. Sitting up a little as if it's physically possible for me to touch him. "Edward."

"_Fuck me," _he bites out through another heavy breath. _"Where else?"_

"Where else what?" I ask.

"_Are you hurt?"_

"Nowhere. We were actually far from where it happened, the exact opposite end of the house. I swear we only caught the tail end," I say, trying to curb his worry with the bullshit story cooked up for my benefit by everyone, when I can remember everything. It's all too vivid and fresh in my mind; we weren't far away, we were just _far enough_. "I didn't even need blood work, just some routine checks and scans that came out clear, there's nothing to worry about. The wiring was messed up or something."

I hear him suck in through his teeth, a loaded pause before a venomous growl,_ "Scans, blood tests, don't mean you're fine inside, Bella. Your reaction is fucked up. There _isn't _one. That's what's fucking with my head, Bella. You're fucking serious right now. Baby you're not fine, why the fuck do you keep saying it." _

"I'm reacting just fine."

"_You're not fucking reacting!" _he snarls,_ "You're behaving how you think they need you to."_

I chew on my tongue at the bluntness of his words. Was I not reacting like I want to? How the fuck can he know that? No one else seems to think so.

I push aside the fear and when I do, I realize the hypocrisy of it all. I'm certain he doesn't miss it either when I speak again.

"Where are you?" I ask, changing the subject. Chewing hard on my lip to try and stop the feeling of nakedness, I duck my head under the blanket until I'm covered. The dark is safer than the light and if we keep talking I can't hear the blast anymore.

He lets it slide. The tiny pause before his reply tells me it's one of those moments where he's just doing it because he figures I've had a long day, but he won't let it go forever.

"_Roy's place."_

His answer is short, matching his temper.

"I thought you were going home."

"_I thought you were safe,_" is his witty response. If I can bullshit him, he can bullshit me, so wisely, I shut up. "_Had to pick up my phone and get some shit together._"

"Do you know what happened?" I ask, referring to my house.

"_No,_" Edward answers, his voice like steel and growing with quiet intensity, " _not yet._" It's filled with promise, not bothering to hide it from me like everyone else does. " _I'll look into it as soon as the feds lay off your place. Got Waylon tryna get me some shit from the cop shop when he's round._"

At that I sit up, worried about him. "It's the damn police station for Christ's sake!"

" _Where the fuck do you think we got Jazz and Alec from?_" He deadpans incredulously, no humor in his voice. " _The pigs are child's play. Isabella, lay off._" He says it softly, trying to get me to back off but I won't.

"No!" The response is impulsive.

"_No?_" He responds condescendingly, slipping back into full gang mode. "_Cappuccinetto, ya' not getting it are ya?_" He chuckles and it's mirthless. I shiver. It's a side of him I can't recognize. He's completely, unapologetically, viciously cold. "_Someone fucks with my people _I_ fuck the town over. How far do you think I'm willing to go if someone almost lights up my girl._"

"Edward— "

"_Fuck it,_" He cuts me off, abruptly, and his voice could slice through diamond. I hear Royce speak to him in Italian like he had when Edward was choking Riley. I don't know if Edward heeds him this time round too, because if he does, Edward does it by hanging up before he says something that will make this argument worse than it is. "_I'll speak to you later._"

I stare at the phone, willing it to ring again, but it doesn't. The number he called from is his usual one, so he's got his phone back from Royce. I toy with his spare one in my hand, once, twice, thrice and at the end of the fourth, I decide to just screw it and hit redial.

"_I'm sorry."_

I'm stunned for a second, wondering who said it, him or me?

"Me too," I repeat, in case I missed it the first time.

I hear him gnaw at his teeth in frustration.

"_You almost blew my mind tonight, Bella,_" he says. His voice is a frustrated quiet. He lets out a defeated, harsh breath as he lowers his walls to me.

Tears well up in my eyes at how utterly truthful he is with me because I have no fucking clue what I did to land him, because he makes me feel so much. I wish I could be the same for him. I know he wants me to be honest about it all.

"I know, baby, and I'm _so_ sorry—"

He lets out a soft breath, an almost chuckle. I can practically see the smirk forming as he rubs his neck, then pushes his fingers through his hair. So easily content with my small admittance of what I feel for him in a simple endearment. He'll never ask for more than what I offer. He'll never ask for anything as long as I'm with him.

"_Babe, I have to split 'k?_" He says, a lazy edge to his tone despite the hurried walking and paper I hear him shuffling through with Royce.

"Are you mad?" I ask him anxiously, toying with the end of the blanket, practically feeling the adrenaline pouring from him through the phone.

"_You question my sanity a lot,_" he deadpans. Then sniggers with mirth when his condescending comment hits its mark and I'm stunned to momentary silence.

"You're a jerk," I snark back, taking the bait. He's too good at distracting me. We're so easily back to fighting— the way we usually do. The cocky bastard.

"_Is ok,_" he responds coolly.

"Yeah, why's that?" I ask, hearing Royce's voice followed by keys being tossed. Edward must've caught them because they sound close to the speaker when they hit his palm.

"_I'm your jerk,_" He answers smoothly. I want to jump through the phone and attack him in far too fun ways.

I laugh for the first time in what feels like hours and feel the tension slip on both ends.

"_Keep doing that, piccola," _he says, his voice a silent storm seeking comfort in my laughter, breath, just me. _"You feel sick, scared, fuckit anything, you text me— call me— whatever the fuck you want. Wherever you are, I'll come get you._"

I smile wide, chained to him, heart and soul. I'll give him anything he asks for.

"I promise."

"_Good girl. Go to sleep you're tired."_

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Every time I close my eyes, I see the foyer blow up again. Painkillers have worn out and everything hurts. The soreness that's snapping at me isn't helping with the exhaustion and I'm too tired to keep my eyes open. I'm petrified I'm going to fall asleep.

Thanks to the open window, I hear JC arrive before I see him. I needed the sound of the wind outside. I was just too fucked in the silence. The cold breeze also helped to keep me awake in the wee hours of the morning. The hum of his engine is muted in the howling but it remains unique, his Firebird's his pride and joy. It's deserving of the title too. They've done the work themselves and it's amazing. Praying this means Jake's home, I lean out as far as I can till I can see the shape of it in the darkness. Following routine, he keeps the lights cut.

My body aches from the bruises, feeling like it's going to pass out. Hauling myself through the window, I hop out slowly not being able to push my body further than it wants to go.

"Been tryna call you," JC says with a smile, putting his phone away as I walk up. "Let's go."

I shake my head, not wanting to head out. "It's not working. Where's Jake?" Leaning over, I cup my eyes, trying to squint into the backseat to find him.

"Sent me to get you," Jared says, swinging over and throwing open the side door. "Leave em a note."

I let out a heavy breath, but nod and move back to let myself in through my room. I shut the window and slip out quietly. In the kitchen, I take another pain killer to help with the throbbing and pen out I'm with Jake, putting the note on the fridge. It's gonna be light soon anyway, so they'll find it at a reasonable hour.

On my way back to the car, I glance at the time on Edward's errand phone and amend that statement. It'll probably only be breaking dawn by the time we get back.

"Bird's flying tonight," I quip as I hop in, tugging the hoodie closer.

He chuckles and backs us out, "Kinda." Jared floors it so we're fast heading out. He watches me out the corner of his eye. "How you doing?"

"Brilliant," I answer with a smile. It stretches from side to side with ease, good enough to make even me believe it.

"Good." He smiles. "When Paul called us—" He shifts gear, slamming his hands into the wheel. "Christ."

"How'd Paul know?" I ask, trying to steer us into less violent waters. Rach is a safe topic.

"Rach called him when Sarah called her. Told 'em to tell Jake and us. We were fucked till we heard you got out fine."

I nod, looking out the window and back. "How's things with Sam?"

"So far we're clear. Things are going smooth. Just got one quick run."

"This one's taking long? How many trips you guys have to make?" I say, glancing at him out the corner of my eye.

"Jake has his last one with Sam. You can ride back with them. We got a few more."

"Cool," I lean my head back, willing the pain killers to kick in faster. The conversation's good. It keeps sleep at bay. "You're in a better mood."

He isn't smiling, but he looks better than when he picked me up.

"Why not," he replies, looking at me as I light up one of his cigarettes. "You've been missed lately."

"I'm working," I reply, like it's no big deal, letting the smoke out through my teeth and enjoying the numbness that slowly works inside me, relaxing my body. That really is the reason why I'm hardly at the Res. Even with school, I'm practically in and out of here all the time despite being at home with Dad. For the better part of my life, I actually lived here more than Forks.

He allows a small smile now. "This time tomorrow that won't be a problem anymore huh?"

My smile dies. I'm drawn quickly back into the conversation I had earlier on the phone with Jake. I'd forgotten about it since Edward told me to. "How do you figure?"

"Just a hunch," he says with a shrug.

I shrug too, aloof, though I'm grasping at straws for information. "If dad goes there, any of your names could be brought up too."

"Doesn't matter, as long as you're the fuck away from that place, and safe back on this side of the line. Fucking Fangs shouldn't be near what's ours," he answers. He pauses between his words before he goes on running the reasoning by me, "Jake ag— I agree with Jake. All we need is to keep you away from the Fangs. Then we can go at Cullen without him being able to fuck around with you." He starts getting more agitated. "Fuck, and now with this shit about your crib, you don't need more danger. We gonna be able to have a whole lot more eyes on you here. You'll be safe, no worries."

I have a sinking feeling any freedom I used to have is about to be brought down to none. The only reason they aren't around like flies right now is because 'errands', depending on how important and for who, if interrupted can result in all kinds of hazards, work and life wise. Once they have time to focus, they're going to start keeping an eye on my house in La Push. A small flame dies in me, because no matter how long I leave the window open now, Edward won't be able to come.

We hop out the car at First Beach. I crease my brows wondering why we're here instead of Montesano where Sam is.

"Where are the guys?" I ask JC as he leans against the hood and lights a cigarette.

Seth's, Jake's, and Quil's cars are parked beside us lined up at the natural cave formed in one of the cliffs but they're nowhere in sight.

"Should be back soon. We need to load up again before we leave," he replies, pulling deep and releasing the smoke before he slings an arm around me moving me to the light, seeing the scratches on my face, "Christ, I can't wait for tomorrow. All this shit could be over."

_Heaven forbid, heaven forbid,_ I keep chanting in my head.

"You need to be alert in Forks, Bells," he warns seriously, watching the scratches like he wants them to disappear. "Especially now with the house. Be careful at school. Something don't feel good, you split. Call us. We'll handle the rest." He spits and flings his cigarette to the ground, his true Grey Wolf blood running thick in him, "Chief say who it was?"

I shake my head at him.

"Some chance it's Fangs or pig business?" He thinks aloud.

My eyes dart to him and my brow cocks incredulously. I'd never believe that even if I didn't know Edward. Especially not with what I felt on the other side of the door before I made Dad move to the kitchen.

"Please. The Fangs? They're too smart for shit like that, you know that," I point out the obvious; an attack that missed the mark and was aimed at the Chief of Police, no one is that dumb. "That was an amateur. My money's on police business." I refuse to call my dad a pig.

"True," He takes another drag and thinks it through, opting to point out the obvious to me too, serious in his warnings, "amateurs are more dangerous than professionals, Bella. Watch your back, 24/7. That guard doesn't go down."

I nod, "Always do."

Headlights flash straight onto our faces, stealing our attention right out from under us. Shielding my eyes against the bright beams, I turn sharply. Panic sets in on the inside. I force myself to calm down.

Cars, Bella, just cars.

My body aches and I feel myself sway.

Getting a grip quick, I turn towards the two cars that pull into the cave. A huge smile crosses my face, a brief second of rejoicing, because I haven't seen these two morons in ages. The engines roar loud, getting higher and higher with each rev before they finally cut and the boys jump out, moving out to the entrance where JC and I are. I grin wide enough to split my face in two as I jog over to Brady and Collin, unable to run like I want to.

"Lil' sis!" Collin opens his arms and gives me a round the head hug, jostling my hair with his knuckles, while he talks to Jared behind me about something for tonight.

"Nah, Jake's last run," Jared responds to him.

"He gonna take baby wolf back?" Collin asks, letting go off me.

Jared nods in confirmation instead of answering and Collin eyes him for a bit, stupefied. A look that morphs from 'are you kidding me' to 'I hope you know what you doing'.

"He's gonna fucking kill you when he spots her here."

I don't like the sound of that at all. Moving to Brady, I squeeze him quick and hard. He dips down for fun, catching me in one long arm to hug around my waist, lifting me off the ground for a sec before dropping me back down, sensing my worry over what I just heard Collin say to Jared and the scratches he sees on my face.

"Where you been, shortie?" He asks, running his thumb around the circumference of my face. He picks up my chin, tilting my face to get a better look and winces, "_Mutha—_ hurt bad, kid?"

I brace myself by bending my knees as I touch down. When firmly back on my feet, I walk with them towards the Firebird.

"Around," I answer. I know from the look he's giving me that I'm in for a bit more. "And no, don't feel a thing."

He buys it easy though I'm lying through my teeth.

Brady Fuller and Collin Rivers could be real brothers; they look and behave so similar. Like the rest of the guys they're dark haired, dark eyed and tan. But they're built on their own weight, lean, toned, granite muscle on their tall frames. As compared to the others, they're bloody crazy. Two clowns when they're not in a fight or on business. That's when you see the real Collin and Brady – scary, fast, and skilled fighters with gang tendencies as bad as and befitting the Grey Wolves. They're two of the guys I only get to see away from my dad, Sarah and Billy because they've been caught before, and known for certain as being affiliated to the gang.

Right now, Brady isn't joking. He's not blowing up, but I know he's serious. Maybe renewed his pissed off card at the fact that I'm stuck in Fang territory.

"It's not so bad," I try and explain about the restaurant eventually, though I breathe slowly, dejectedly, through my nose at the look that earns me.

Regardless of the possibility of this turning from bad to worse, they hate the Shadow Fangs too much for them to put aside their pride and do the smart thing by trying to keep all this from my dad. The further away I am from Edward and his gang, the better they'll all feel. It's gang mentality, Edward had made a bold move forcing me to work there knowing who I am to the Wolves, but it's also just that, _who I am to the Wolves._ As far as they know, the Shadow Fangs are a danger that has to be removed at the earliest opportunity, not just from me, according to pride, they want them gone end of story. And with what happened at the house, I can foresee how it's going to be for the aftermath. They're gonna be on edge unless I'm on this side of the borderline.

"Brady, it's me." My palm moves to my chest emphatically, because fuck me, don't they remember what I'm capable of at all? They're being ludicrous with the amount of things they're overlooking despite knowing me for so many years. "If it were bad, I would've been out of there myself and telling you about it, _c'mon,_" I practically plead, because seriously, _what the fuck? They know it's true._ If I could tell them, I'd be able to use me walking out when Tanya had told me Edward was using me as proof, I'd done it for them more than me. Of course if it were bad I'd be kicking up a storm!

Brady knows it's true. "Gotta be my kid. Tough little shit." He does a shrug that he does and shakes his head, slinging his one arm around my shoulder, eyeing my scars like a soldier.

I return his smile gratefully, feeling some of the tension dissipate, but when I look up it just slips back. As we approach them, I see that Collin and Jared are done speaking and have been watching the brief conversation between me and Brady. Collin exchanges a look with Brady and upon seeing that, he's let it go. He doesn't voice his obvious displeasure with everything and lets it slide too. But JC is different. His anger from when he first heard about the dare and my first day at work is revived. I'm surprised we don't have a screaming contest like we did at the house that day.

Brady and Collin go about their business but JC hovers, staying aware in the background when they're done. I hear the quiet footsteps of the others as they approach from the bordering forest. Thank you powers above!

"What's all this stuff for?" I ask Jake.

He shoots a sharp look at JC. It's harder than steel and colder than ice. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Jake didn't know I was going to be here at all. But he'd said ok, hadn't he? I mean, he must have if he sent Jared to bring me round right?

He schools his features before looking back to me. His arms are full but his eyes reach out and hold me, a soft look he manages to push past the hardness he's exuding. "We're taking care of some stuff for Smokes just outside Montesano."

Keeping things as normal as possible to offset the marks he sees on me, I go with what I'd feel if it where any other night; disappointment. "No race?"

"Roads are too wet for it today," he replies, tossing a few large bags and some equipment into the trunk of his car.

"Okay, then where we heading?" I ask, watching him skeptically as he puts in the bags. I notice he handles those ones with a lot of care.

Jake doesn't want me there. It's easy to notice, but I can also tell by JC's underlying surety that there must be a schedule that needs to be kept because Jake doesn't say that he's dropping me back at our place. There isn't any time for him to.

"The airstrip just outside Montesano," he says, slamming the trunk closed harder than necessary and leaning against it with arms folded.

Wrinkling my nose, I continue my conversation with Jake flawlessly, trying to keep him focused there. "There's no airstrip outside Montesano."

"There was, it's abandoned now." Jake doesn't sound happy. He isn't even looking at me as he speaks. His sharp focus remains on JC.

Jared seems wise enough to be quiet for the moment, though he's adamant on whatever it is that he's decided by bringing me here.

"C'mon, let's go," Jake says to me. He walks us past Jared, ignoring him as he tries to say something. His piercing look tells him to get into his own car. They've got work to do.

We leave the others' cars hidden in the dark and occupy only Jake and Jared's. Seth and I ride with Jake, leaving Brady, Collin and Quil riding with JC in the Bird as Quil fills them in on last minute changes they've added to the plan.

He lets out a gust of air through his mouth and wraps his two mammoth arms around me. "I should have been there."

"Don't be stupid," I huff, "it was unpredictable. No one could have done anything. I'm fine. Dad's fine. That's all that matters."

He shakes his head, his expression torn between fierceness and affection. "When I find out who's behind— ." He stops short.

"Don't even think it," I soothe, "One, it's not your neck of the woods. You can't go to Forks for that long. And two, the place has nothing but cops patrolling now. Not even I can get there until things die down."

"Billy said you guys were far out."

"The kitchen," I smile at him, knowing he gets that I mean. The foyer and kitchen are on two different ends of the hall. Even though it's not a long hall, at the end of the day, at least we were far enough away to be away from the direct heat when the blast happened.

He shakes his head vehemently, aside from Edward the only one who does it, "Not far enough."

I shake my head, hugging him before he puts her into gear and takes us out the cave.

"Do they know what it was?" The wheels in his head are still turning.

"Not yet, nothing conclusive, but they assume faulty wiring."

It's easy for Jake to buy because he hasn't seen the house. Part of me wishes Tyler hadn't seen the aftermath of the blaze too, because then he wouldn't have let Edward in on what I already presume from Pire's presence. She's an encyclopedia of bombs, an expert in the field, and even though it went off, her presence there confirms there had been an explosive.

"How's things with Charlie?" Jake asks, looking at the road as we take off with burning tires.

"They're going swell, thanks." I fold my arms, because that's a dumb question and he knows it too. "You realize how bad things could get tomorrow right?"

I'm cautious in my approach because I know he's probably worried too, but isn't going to change his mind, especially now.

He tenses, and then puffs out a heavy breath. I feel myself grow infinitely more nervous. Riding shot gun, Seth lights up a cigarette and stares out the window hard, pretending to not hear this conversation. It's like further confirmation that they're agitated about the topic.

"I know," Jake forces himself to relax. It's more for my benefit than anything else, "but Jared's right. Charlie's a good shot to get you out of there."

I freeze, suddenly unnaturally happy I'm riding with Jake. This was Jared's idea.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

The ride takes us half the time with the way the guys have been driving. It's just over an hour on the road when Jake slows down and pulls out his phone.

"We're here."

I hear Sam's voice respond on the other end, but can't make out what's being said. He snaps his phone shut and switches off the head lights. Behind us, I see Jared take the signal and do the same, until we're surrounded by nothing but shadows on the neglected dirt road.

I tug the hoodie tighter around me. Adrenaline pumps wildly in my body, heightening my senses to offset my ache and sleepiness in order to prepare myself for this new setting.

Sam's already waiting for us by the time we pull up away from the airport. We don't approach it through the front. The cars are hidden in the dense trees on the outskirts. No sign of the Hurricane, so Sam must've driven in with Embry because Sam stands beside it cloaked in coal grey and dark blue with his leather jacket carelessly slung over his shoulders. I look around for Embry, but can't see him. It's just Sam.

Jake hops out. Sam's normal, guarded, definitely in gang mode until he sees me hop out too. His entire stance shifts from concentration to anger in a nanosecond.

"Relax. She's gonna be with us. I got her." JC promises my apparent safety, quickly stepping up to stand by me.

Jake's face grows stoic, and so does Sam's, but neither says anything, holding themselves back for what appears to be a lack of time. Their impatience has partly something to do with Jared's choice of words. I go over what he said, mentally checking for something out of place. The word 'us' resonates in my head. Were Jake and Sam not coming with?

"No, you don't," I retort in irritation. "I want to stay with Jake," I say firmly. There's venom in my voice. It's obvious that wherever Jake and Sam are heading is clearly the more dangerous of the two. But I have no idea what JC is playing at. He convinced Jake to offer himself up tomorrow and he lied to me intentionally about it because he knew if Jake had decided on tomorrow, I wouldn't contest it. Fuck me, the only reason I have some glimmer of hope for Dad and Nell' Ombra is thanks to Shadow and his uncle! Seriously, where the hell was Jared's head at when he decided all this shit?

Jared looks shocked. "Bella—"

"Just leave it alone," I snap.

I don't want to hear it. Fair enough, he didn't know that staying away from Edward constitutes hell for me but Jared _does_ know how badly I love the Blacks. This was _huge_. He went and made a decision all on his own that could risk the very way my life is. His half cocked idea that could get me away from the Fangs also had a bigger possibility of not only fucking things up between my dad and me, but also risking a falling out between Dad and Jake. What if Dad didn't want me to see Jake anymore? I could lose Sarah and Billy too if that happened. And didn't he think of Jake? That's his friend. I know Jake would put my well being first but didn't Jared think for a fucking second that if the Fangs are implicated, Jake's name could be brought up? How his life would be affected? What would happen if word got back to Sarah and Billy about Jake and the Wolves?

All I do know right now is that I want to be far away from Jared. For his own safety.

"I got her," Seth says, stepping up to me. But in a move that surprises me, Jared steps forward too. Seth head snaps to him. "Back off," he speaks through his teeth, his stance rapidly turning callous as he warns JC.

Jake is watching closely, his face pulled, jaw clenched. He's angry but stops himself from getting in Jared's face. He doesn't step forward himself though he looks like he wants to, letting Seth confront Jared without complaint. I look around like it's a tennis match, not knowing what the hell is going on.

"What's going on?" I ask, noticing that they all just seem to have the same face on.

"Jake's gotta handle some shit with Sam. You can hang with me 'kay?" Seth says, still watching Jared. His tone is hard but not at me.

The look on Jared's face is undecipherable. There are hints and undertones of anger, disbelief and maybe even a trace of hurt as he looks at me.

"I got her," Jared says in return, his face the epitome of seriousness.

"Are you fucking with me?" Jake drops the bag Sam's just given him back into his hands and stalks forward.

Sam looks on, making no move to interject, though he glances over his shoulder. The head Wolf watches it all happen, _let's _it all happen, which tells me and the others not to interfere too.

"Hours ago, Cameron," Jake roars, his hands ball themselves into tight fists, glaring at JC with acid in his gaze and tongue, "She was inside a house that blew the fuck up just fucking _hours ago!_"

Jared slams his foot irately into a dead branch, kicking it further than he should be able to. "Why do you think I brought her?!"

Jake scoffs, mirthlessly. "What?" He snarls rhetorically, "Because she's fucking _safe _here, JC?"

"I won't let anything happen to her!" He explodes, "It's fucking me! For fuck sakes, look at who we're talking about! _Bella!_"

"Yeah, _look at her, Cameron!_" Jake gets in JC's face and Seth moves me aside when I try to step towards them, "Her crib blew up with Charlie and her inside! She's fucking hurt! She's fucking exhausted! She should be at home, asleep! And you brought her here where more shit could fucking go down?"

"It's not that bad, she's tough. And fuck, I said I'll take care of her." Jared takes the time to see the bruises visible on me that Jake points out, shaking his head in admittance that he messed up bringing me here, but not having a choice now that we're already on the run. He holds out a hand for me, nodding his head to call me forward. I find the wording of his next sentence strange. "She's safest with me," he says, not backing down.

"Don't fuck around," Seth says, taking offence slightly. His expression is close to pissed, highlighting to Jared without words that I clearly don't want to be around him. "Lil' sis, you okay with me?" He asks, still watching JC. When I nod, he does too. "C'mon."

I don't need to be told twice. I follow him and hear the light footsteps of everyone else too. As I get closer, I get a better read on Jake's face. It's identical to the expression Seth had been wearing seconds ago. He bumps the back of his fist to Seth's and they exchange a nod.

"Away from the entrance," he instructs him.

"Got it," Seth replies.

"What's happening at the entrance?" I ask, watching Sam and Jake check the bags in the trunk carefully before they close them up again and jump into the cars. Jake in his own, Sam in Jared's and the second Embry appears out the trees with a bag slung over his shoulder, he gets into his car and they leave. No headlights and driving just slow enough for the engines not to attract too much unnecessary attention. As soon as they hit the asphalt road at the far side from us, they switch direction and turn on the lights, giving any observer the illusion that they've arrived from a completely different direction from where the rest of us stand.

"Nothing," Seth replies to me when they disappear. He ushers me down the deserted dark path leading towards a building with the rest of the Wolves. "We got to scout some cars."

He boosts me up when we get to the boundary. I climb over the fence and he follows. The light thumps of the others as they hop over mixes with our hurried footsteps as we move towards the side of the building. We keep to the dark, approaching the building cautiously.

"This is an errand. How come you're letting me come?" I whisper to him. We've all spilt up, approaching the building through different cracks inland, literally.

"Letting you come?" He scoffs, "_I almost had a fucking __coronary__—_ I swear to fucking God, with everything that's going on, I think Jared lost his fucking mind."

I don't think I've ever heard Seth speak that way before, about Jared at least. "What's going on with him?" I ask.

As we get closer, I see the looming brick work that's falling apart.. The roof appears to have caved in years ago. The second we duck inside the small hole in the wall, our nostrils are assaulted with the pungent smell of the rotting structure. The musty smell only gets stronger in the dank hallways, the wood from the fallen doors and beams are waterlogged and decaying.

He shakes his head, speaking equally as quiet as me. "This one's simple. Shouldn't matter too much if you're here. We're just chasing cars."

The word 'chasing' sounds like an impromptu substitute for something else. We're here for something different. After everything I've picked up from Edward, I can feel it in my bones. I don't press on and ask him about it though because now's not the time.

"That didn't answer my question," I say, getting back to our conversation.

"Look, I don't know Bells. Jared's fucked up lately," Seth answers, his face slipping back into his initial annoyance from outside. "Now step where I step, this place is a hole."

My sentiments exactly. "Why are we here?"

"We're fetching some of Smokez' cars," He answers too easily.

I don't buy it. I know better. If they're Smokez' cars, why'd he park them here? More important, why'd he get the gang in to get it for him? He's got drivers.

I follow his steps exactly. It's dark and there's an echo of dripping water around. It's airy and haunted. It feels like there are eyes all around me. I jump when something brushes my leg, but I look down and find nothing. Seth whips around, hand braced on his abdomen where he keeps the gun still hidden from me. He looks around me making sure there's nothing and I shake my head at him, quelling his worries when we see the rats running across the passage and scurrying through a hole in the wall.

He's so serious right now I'm not sure I'm even looking at Seth anymore. I then comprehend for certain that the Wolves are into so much more than they've ever let me see before. I recognize the way Seth held his hand. It wasn't the precautionary way that I'm used to. It was in a way to stop himself from drawing it when he remembered that I was here too. Here in a setting where it's an actual 'errand', he was fighting his instincts to keep things secret from me, to hide the truth behind what they're into. Had I not been here with him, I'd bet my life he'd have used it without blinking if he had to.

"Don't worry, there's no one here," he says, but brings me forward so that I'm safely in his peripheral vision.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Just guessing. This place doesn't attract much attention." He laughs, taking in the dreadful scenery around us. I can't help but bear his sentiment again. "And Sam's been scouting this place, we're alone for now, don't stress."

I hear metal to metal, something being knocked against a pipe if I'm not mistaken. It's a quick succession of three raps.

"C'mon," Seth says, moving towards the sound.

I see the silhouettes of the others as they begin moving toward it too. How they find their way through this place without torches is beyond me. It's so dark, if it weren't for Seth guiding me, I'd be walking into walls.

We round a corner at the far end of the vacant halls and find Quil throwing sheets off of a car. My eyes adjust to the poor lighting. It looks like a monster, a damn beast, silent, sleek and deadly. Beside it, there are several others that we rush towards. The guys work quickly to free them from the covers. They're gorgeous. Classics if I'm going by the looks of them.

The guys must hear something, because there's a point where all heads shoot up. I turn around, searching the darkness and straining my ears for what they hear but there's nothing that I can decipher for now.

"Fuck," Jared cusses hard under his breath. "They're early."

"We mapped this thing out. We can't get these out to Paul if we go another direction," Seth mutters, as I help him rip the coverings off the car we're at. I grab the edge of Brady's as I go too.

"No choice. Old way is blocked off," Collin says, racing in. "Step this shit up. They're here already."

"How long we got?" Quil asks.

"Bout a minute, _max,_" Collin replies, His answer isn't a good one.

"Change of plans," Seth says quickly, "we're riding without them."

My pulse picks up wildly. The guys start talking fast, very _fast_, and harsh, with too many cusses. What I decipher through it all is that we've got to get out of here 5 minutes ago and we've got to make a way to leave through the back, the fenced back. Fuck. Me.

Seth looks pissed, his eyes moving sharply towards the cars. He speeds up what he's doing. I squint through the darkness, finally able to make out he's messing with the window, shoving a wire through the door along it. When it's unlocked, he hops in and stretches across the seat, unlocking the door on my side and throwing it open violently.

"If we're fetching cars for him, you'd think Smokez would at least give us the keys!" I gripe, heavy on the sarcasm, jumping in just as fast as he had and shutting my door.

Seth snorts, appreciating my apparent humor.

_Twit. _

Breaking into the other cars, the guys seem to have a uni-mind. I amend that thought to it being so in sync because it's a routine. This isn't the first time. It's easy for me to tell it's a regular occurrence, because they've got experience with getting out of it when it goes wrong too.

Sparks ignites below the wheel, and he pops his head out from under it when the engine purrs beneath us and revs hard. Pushing my hood over my head, as far as it can go till my face is covered in a shadow, he says, "Keep your hood on and buckle up." Tires already screeching beneath us, he pulls out the huge, heavy metal door Collin and Brady are pushing open.

I twist in my seat as we speed out, keeping my head down as I watch closely behind us to see where the others are. I count them out as the cars appear out the door, sitting back in satisfaction when I see the four cars behind us, signaling everyone who was inside got out fine.

"Bells, sit back!" Seth shoves me hard back into the seat, my body violently colliding with the softness at my back just in time to brace myself as we collide with the chained gate at the back of the airstrip. Bursting straight through, an impromptu exit made for us.

The deafening sound of us bursting through echoes in my head, as we make a break for it. Where the metal makes contact with the body of the car sparks like lightning.

Like a storm, I see the others race out right after us, one after the other, hot on each other's trail, moving so precise.

Behind them in the distance, I could swear I see several other cars shooting around the building, and shots are fired. They fade into specs at the speed we're gaining.

"What the fuck was that?!" I yell.

"The reason why Jared's a fucking idiot!" Seth barks. "Muthafuck," He cusses loud, shoving his hand into the wheel and punching hard.

"Should we call Jake and the others?" I ask, checking behind us again on instinct. My heart speeds when I see that we've all split up.

"No," Seth answers, "they'll meet us when they're done. It'll be soon. We all gotta head back home now."

By 'done' he means after they're done with whatever it is that was in those bags and he says 'we've all got to head home now' because they've got to lay low for a while, unable to finish the other stuff they were supposed to take care of while Sam and Jake where done with their end. But he hides it so well in his words, if I hadn't been spending so much time with Edward I'd have missed it. I feel bile in my throat at my own ignorance all these years. I'vebeen a naïve fucking idiot.

"What about Paul?" I inquire, recalling that he isn't with the others.

"He'll be fine," Seth says, now normal. It's the voice I recognize when they're just saying what I need to hear. Impeccable practiced honesty, "Bells, we're just picking up cars for Smokez, it's nothing big."

Lie.

It's a lie.

Maybe we're not so different after all…

When it comes to protecting each other, keeping the peace that ensures the safety of us and our own people, we're capable of anything… even lying to each other's faces… We've been doing it since the beginning.

Despite the need for it in the messed up reality _we_ live in, it's sad. In the back of my mind I think I've always known, but the confirmation breaks my heart a bit… The bubble's been shattered.

_**~.~.~D&D~.~.~**_

Systematically as we ride, the guys fall into line with us, speeding with no lights on. All our hoods thrown on, we're phantoms in ghost cars, untraceable, until we drop the cars in Montesano, in a store that must be Papa Smokez' because though he's not around, Tony is there when we arrive.

It's at the end of a dead end street. A regular convenience store on the outside, probably leased to someone Smokez knows or is affiliated with. But what should be the back room is a vacant space with a partition, a fake wall that Tony slides aside for us to park, glancing quick and slick to the guys on the street keeping an eye for them, before he shuts the place. We ride in and cut the engines alongside each other in meticulous succession and get out to meet him.

"And this?" Tony asks, stepping forward and kicking his metal tipped boot lightly to the obvious dents and scratches on the car.

Seth does a quick scan of it walking round, "We gotta smokescreen this bitch anyway." He squats on the floor and bumps his fist to where the paint work will be needed. Then eyes the dents, "Rest will be taken care off when we work on the body. Won't be a problem." He quotes the job easily.

This answer is good for Tony because, in trust, he pulls out a thick envelope and tosses it to Seth. "Count it."

Seth shakes his head, "Later."

I turn away, knowing that he doesn't want to make this more obvious than it has to be. Tony must know it too, because he drops it easily and looks towards me.

"How you living, Bella?" He greets, then whistles low when he see's my bruises too. "How goes this fuckery?" He asks.

With a grin I turn back to him, I can't help it. Tony scares the shit out of everyone but I got to know him so I think he's cool. No matter when you see him, it's impossible not to have a view of his ink because he's always dressed the same –Wife beater, ripped jeans and biker boots– no different today. On a rare occasion, you actually see him wear the leather jacket he always carries with him. Since the very first day I saw him, I find Tony's ink fascinating. He's covered head to toe in it, his body practically some tattoo artist's canvas. The flimsy wife beater isn't even a problem in this weather. The cold doesn't seem to affect him anymore. It could be due to ice. He says he's off it now, _always_ swears it's true, but he was addicted to meth at some point. I'm sure of it because he was in Forks at the time so Dad's the one who brought him in. He calls Charlie 'father of ours' when he speaks to me, because he was way young back then so Dad tried to get him on the straight and narrow while he did his time in Juvi. It's all in jest. First time he said it I almost peed I laughed so hard, picturing my father's face in a family photograph if he knew Tony was his son, and ink man threw down four more shots in a line because 'I wasn't bad, for a chick he can't marry'. His words not mine. Tony has more girls than we care to remember. He never has the same one – cough or two – at the races I'm ever at.

"Good, Tony," I reply leaning against the car, exhaustion has taken over completely, "you good?"

"Never better." He fidgets, his dilated eyes darting rapidly about the place. He's unnaturally alert before his eyes focus again on the guys. "Two days," he says simply, blocking his nostril with his thumb and snorting like an angry bull in the other.

Details must've been confirmed beforehand because they say no more. Tony shuts the place, securing the fake back and sealing the large metal door with thick chains and two massive padlocks.

We're let out another way. Seth leads me through again, grabbing me off the ladder so we can get out faster and when we emerge through the pipe lines under the bridge, we cross over to the next street, walking casual to any onlookers. I feel someone's hand brush along mine.

"Bells."

I snatch my hand back up to me. "I've got nothing to say to you."

"Why are you so upset?" Jared has the audacity to ask. He sounds genuinely put out, maybe even hurt.

That makes me stop, I don't want him hurt, but I also can't believe any of this either. For the years of our kinship I wait, finally pivoting to face him. I try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Taking a huge gulp of air, I ask him the one question he denied. "Did you tell Jake it'd be a good idea for Dad to come to Nell' Ombra?"

It's a simple question, with a simple answer. An answer that I can see on his face, in the way his body tenses, and how he says nothing.

"Yeah," I throw my hands up, "That's what I thought."

"It's for the best, baby—Bell." He grabs my hand as I try to walk away again.

"For who, Jared?!" I explode, darting a quick glance to the street corner where the others hang around waiting for Jake and the others to drive up. JC and I are still some ways from them.

"_My dad,_" I hiss, emphasizing what's happening, knowing that I can only mention what affects us both, me and Jared, "My dad could find out who the rest of the Grey Wolves are. He could find out Jake is there! Billy and my dad are best friends since forever! Jake's _my_ best friend! God, JC, he's one of _your_ best friends! You convinced him to do it anyway when it could ruin his whole life as he knows it for no bloody reason!"

"No reason?!" Jared blows right back up at me, "Fucking Hell! For you, Bella!"

"That's bullshit and you know it!" I call him on it and he doesn't bother contesting it because he knows it's true too. I shove at his chest, so angry that I want him to feel it too. He doesn't move much but I keep going. "What do you think's going to happen when Sarah finds out about Jake and the Wolves? She's sick!" My voice breaks, I scream so loud. "And, Billy, he'll be so angry! I don't even want to know what he'll do. He could kick him out. This time tomorrow, you could've ruined everything for him!"

"Jake _is _in this! He chose this life! People fucking finding out is a risk we all run!" He tugs at my hands, holding them in his to stop my pounding.

"If they found out on their own or through Jake then that was fine!" I roar, calling him on his bullshit. Again he doesn't bother trying to deny the truth of my words, he just lets me go on and it does nothing but aggravate me further because he looks so aloof. " _This was unnecessary._" I glower at him, trying to get my hands back, but he doesn't let me. "It wasn't for you to decide!" I tug harder to no avail. He won't let go. He starts adding strain to stop me.

Beneath my sleeve, I feel the bandage tied around my wrist tearing at my wound from the fall. It hurts more than usual, and not in the calming way, _this_ _hurts like hell_ because of the pressure being applied to it from his iron hold.

"You knew Jake would do it if he knew it'll keep me safe!" I keep going, my pitch is piercing in the cold night, "And _safe,_ Jared?" I add for the hell of it, "Safe from what there?! _I'm there!_" I sound loud and pleading now. I need someone to hear the words, comprehend them, "For fuck sakes, I'm not crazy! If I thought I was in danger in Nell' Ombra I would've left long ago but nothing's happened. No one attacks me. No one even bothers me! This is about _you!_" He doesn't deny it. If anything his expression confirms it. "It's pissing you off and you're willing to ruin Jake to stop it! You know Jake loves me more than anyone and you played it to fix your pride!"

Jared finally reacts. To the part that should least interest him out of everything that's been said.

"_Not more than anyone!_" He roars.

I feel my heart stop, despite my anger, when I see the hurt on his furious face. Pain hits me hard and fierce. Oh, God, tell me I'm wrong… please tell me I'm wrong…

He shoves hard at me, releasing my hands like he can't believe what I just said. I stumble back from the force and collide too hard with the wall. Wind knocked out of me, my back aching, my head bumps against it and flies forward. I gape at him in his outrage. Still he doesn't deny my allegations. From my peripheral vision, I see someone break into a sprint towards us, his actions followed quick by others.

"Not more than me! Fuck, Bella, it's been me all your life," he shouts, not catching himself and steaming on like a runaway train, "Jake's your brother. Even he's willing to do this if you're out of there. I have one shot at this. I don't give a _fuck._ I'm _taking_ it. _Charlie's gonna see that hole and he's going to figure something out. He knows that place._"

Seth appears at my side like a typhoon, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, getting me off the wall. Standing at his full height, his eyes move like steel towards JC, but he's stormed off, his words echo after him.

I stare after him, at a complete loss for words. _JC doesn't see me like the others do…_

I think back to every single instance, the Den, hanging out, barbecues, all the times the guys and girls referred to each other as siblings through stupid meaningless nicknames, meaningless fooling around to us, but the further I dig the more I grasp that Jared always hung in the background. He's never said it to me, only Lee and Rach. I had no idea. My relationship with them has always been so innocent. They're the ones who called me and treated me as the kid sister first. So when one passively rejected it every time it was said, I hadn't noticed.

He's hurt. I feel like a complete bitch even though I've never lead him on. Tears spill out the corners of my eyes and Seth asks me what's wrong, caught between worry as he checks where I hit the wall and anger wanting to go after JC. I bite my lip and shake my head, walking down the street with heavy feet to wait for Jake to come. I never meant to hurt him.

My wrist burns painfully under my hoodie where Jared ripped it open again. I try to move it and can't. It burns and throbs, swelling up.

As I wait, my other hand deftly seeks out my phone. In this night of fuckery, I have one thing that stills my body like euphoric venom spreading under my skin into every single cell in my body. One pure truth. Beyond blood and reason. I sniff into my shoulder and type swiftly what I should have known all along. The first words I text him from the phone he gave me.

_~I love you. -B~ _

His response is immediate. Even written words that cannot be heard are filled with his velvet devoted undertones; surety and honesty. Something he only ever offers me. It's precise... It's naturally dark even when it's gentle... even when it's happy... It's just him...

_~Say it. -E~_

_**~.~.~Back on track, hope you enjoyed it. Share your thoughts, love or hate. Much Love your Kat;)~.~.~**_

_**Prompt Status CH13:**__ Full chapter posted here. _

Authors Note - Though I tried to keep things as real as possible, I also manipulated stuff to suit the direction the plot needs to go. 14's teaser will be on my blog next weekend. I'll let you know on my Twitter when it is, at KatieA_Tyler. With it the other character pictures will be added. Also take look at the beautiful trailer my girl SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie made for Crossfire's Of Heaven And Hell. All addresses are available on my profile. D&D is my priority fic, so I spend the most time on it and fit in the others. In Love And War will be updated as soon as I can.

Love and God bless, till next time,

Kat;)


	14. Our Hidden Storm

_**Disclaimer:**_ All publicly recognizable characters, quotes, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners and are simply used under 'fair use'. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story is written for the legally recognized adult population. According to the e-mail response I received from them, FF doesn't allow gratuitous descriptions of sex and extensive graphic violence.

_**Authors Note:**_Hey guys, hope you're all doing well. You guys know what's going on, this ended up being my most ironically named chapter. So in the months that I've been away my house was destroyed, my things damaged, lost most of my finances trying to fix that, had my fic plagiarized twice, got accused of plagiarizing my own fic ("you took Katherine Alexis Tyler's story", _I am Katherine…!_), and now I'm working extra and have no idea how I'm going to pay for school. Things are touch and go, but I have not and will not abandon my stories.

I want to send a huge thank you to TWCS and roxy112 for reporting the plagiarized fic. As always my girls awesomella and JustJJ rule my world. ArstyBitch and SapphireEyed-ValkyriePixie made gorgeous banners for this fic, big thanks to them both, you can see them on my blog. Happy Birthday to myimagination2012 for Friday. And I owe a huge amount of love and sincere thanks to my girls from Twitter and the blog Sabah, Mat, Jenny, Tami, Effy, Nicole, Dee, Jiiya, this list goes on forever, the rest of you know who you are, I appreciate everything. Thank you also to cutestkidsmom and evilnat for nominating Dine and Dash on The Lemonade Stand.

71 pages so please forgive any errors that we missed. I will not have a personal laptop from tomorrow and I have to wait to receive one from the company. Thank you, Dee and Tami, for helping me at such short notice!

Love, Katie

* * *

><p><strong><em>Dine And Dash<em>**

**_Chapter Fourteen : Our Hidden Storm_**

_"I know you would never do anything to hurt me, and perhaps that's why I feel such guilt. Because I know your heart belongs to me, but mine belongs to someone else." (JoAnne Golden)_

I'm stuck in this time warp where everything is going wrong and I'm paralyzed with fear because I can't shake this paranoid feeling that it's going to get progressively worse, soon. Whatever made its presence known outside my front door last night feels like it was just the start…

I force myself to take a breath when my chest closes up in panic; nothing is right. My nightmare seemingly managed to manifest itself outside my dream and I sure as hell feel like I'm living it. All the same fears are swirling inside my body but this time awake…

It's not fun feeling this intense terror for my loved ones and now I desperately want to see them. Jake, Dad, Edward… all of them. I want to keep them safe and in my sight and stop whatever it is that's fucking with my mind.

I'm drained of any energy that had remained since the explosion last night. This wasn't supposed to happen. This is crazy. I'm crazy! On top of everything else there's now JC too…

He didn't even give me any clues that he cared about me in any other way than the rest of the Wolves. Did he think I'd guess it while he hung out with the guys at our areas? How could I!? It's not something I ever expected. Jared was not supposed to fall in love with me. I love him too. God, I'd die for him but it's always been like family, why did this have to get so messed up?

I wish I could stop his pain, I never wanted to hurt him but now he is hurt and he's gone and I don't know if I can bring him back. He's mad at me… and I can't take his anger nor can I accept his love… My head sinks down in defeat. How could I let this happen?

I fist my hair. Then again, I accepted Mike's stupid dare, fell in the lap of Edward Cullen, then I fell in love with him - despite him being my brother's enemy. Why wouldn't this happen? All I do know is that somehow and for some strange reason, Edward and I are bound. We couldn't fight this even if we wanted to, so I'm left to believe that as some sick karmic joke we were meant to be. And even though I love it, the fact remains that we're on two different sides of the coin. I fell in love with the rival gang leader of Jake's gang and that is colossally fucked up of me because they will not understand and it's selfish of me to expect them to, so I won't. I'll have to accept it for what it is, a disaster that fell into my lap that I didn't push away and I have to own up to it because now I have something else looming on the horizon, despite how much my dad tries to deny and play things down to me the truth is someone tried to hurt him last night…

My heart throbs painfully because the only proof I have that I'm still here: still lucid, still breathing - is that fear.

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

I'm sitting slumped against the cold brick where Jared shoved me. My body seems to be completely drained whereas my mind is spinning, over-thinking absolutely everything. It's still almost like a dreamlike state, I don't really have any control over the thoughts in my head, they make no sense and have no order…it's a random torrent, an evil storm that's churning venom in its waves. It just swirls around in my mind like a movie and I can't seem to make it stop. The pavement looks as inviting as my bed, the fatigue's set in and I really need to sleep.

My head doesn't get that memo though, and it keeps going, thought after thought, fuelling an excruciating headache. _I was in a high speed car chase hours after getting out of hospital, while tricked into joining my brothers on an 'errand' where we boosted cars and we got shot at. My boyfriend that always has an otherworldly motive is always one step ahead of me. And by his actions, possessiveness, protectiveness, and persistence, shows me he loves me but didn't actually say he loves me back. And few seconds ago, I was thrown against a wall because my brother _did_ fall in love with me._ Oh my fucking God… enough.

A drowsy wave creeps up on me, my mind hazes, swallowing me whole. My lungs literally burn for air as if it's happening and I mentally try to get my head back out the water. I've barely won my struggle against that wave before I'm swept into raging swirl of a cross tide. I'm stuck between two gangs I love no matter how screwed up they both are and neither of them will ever give up the fight against each other. As my body tears between the conflicting waters I slowly feel the numbness taking over. I can no longer distinguish between reality and dream.

Seth hasn't seen my hand as yet, I look down to it and gingerly use my other hand to pull my sleeve over my palm. The bandage is re-soaked in blood and it hurts, so bad.

Mere minutes have passed since my encounter with JC and the sun is creeping up and beginning to paint the sky in wonderful colors… It's kind of funny because the horizon looks gloomy.

Just then, I hear a familiar sound across the street and see Jake pull up. Under the new light I hardly have time to register what's going on before he's out of the car and eyeing me speculatively. I turn toward him, every inch of my body protesting from pain and exhaustion, and start to trudge to him before he can come to me.

Someone's at my side as I get in with Jake. They take the back seat and we pull out quickly. I lean my head back and face the window as I pull on my seatbelt while my wrist protests against the action with blinding pain. I shut my eyes and when I open them again, through the side mirror I see Paul, Sam, and Embry pull up for the others.

"What's up?" The worry in Jake's voice is pulling me out my spinning thoughts.

"Nothing, are you okay?" I answer, turning to face him, only then realizing he was directing the question to the occupant of the back seat.

"Bullshit." Seth both answers Jakes question and dismisses my reply. "JC needs fucking handling."

"What the fuck happened?"

"Nothing," I respond, wanting them both to let it go. I watch Seth closely and he stares back at me for a while before he gives in to my silent begging. If Jake finds out about JC, it's just going to make a bad situation worse.

"Nothing," he answers, his voice icy. "Just pissed, he brought her." Then it's as if he remembers his initial anger from the morning when he first saw me with JC at the beach. "Fuck! What the fuck was he thinking?"

"I'll handle him." Jake responds, his voice like steel, the quasi-leader in him fighting his own anger to calm down Seth. He shoots his wary eyes to me, "You okay?"

"You still haven't answered me."

"I'm fine," he dismisses as if I'm joking. He's doing it to distract me and play things down and I'm so tired of everyone doing that. Do they think it's going to disappear from my memory if they act like it didn't happen? Do they assume I'll think it's my imagination?

Unfortunately, I'm just too tired to call him on it. "Fine?" I can't seem to put any force behind my words by they get across anyway. "Jake, they were shooting at us. How often do you guys go on 'errands' like that?"

He flinches. "Bella, it's not as bad as it looks."

"Not as bad as it looks?" I think my eyes actually try to jump out their sockets, they pop so fast. "Does it look better when they actually shoot us?"

"Bell's, it hardly ever happens like it did this morning."

By his cavalier answer I know he's lying through his teeth, but even though I'm trying to, I can't seem to will my mouth to open. I'm just exhausted. Simply _exhausted_.

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

"Bella? Come on, we're home." Someone taps me, but I don't want to wake up. "Bell's? Wake up." Now, I'm closer to waking up and I recognize Jake's voice.

He squeezes my hand lightly, not knowing of the injury below and I stir, quickly pulling it back to me. "I'm up."

I push the door open and walk to the house. "If no one's awake as yet could you grab the note off the fridge, I need to get some sleep."

"Sure," Jake calls back from the car just as I open the window and slip back into my room.

Shoes, socks, clothes on, I fall onto the bed and instantly feel sleep taking over. Then my window opens again.

"_Wake up. Now._" Jake demands, sliding in. His feet barely touch the ground before he's moving towards the bed, open window forgotten behind him.

"What? What's wrong?" I'm so groggy right now in my head I picture myself as Kermit the frog asking Cookie monster a question… Sleep is my cookie and monster Jake is stealing it. What. The. Fuck?

Jake brings his phone out and holds my face so that the light shines directly into my eyes, he doesn't move it. He looks worried so I hold still, hoping he'll get to my question when he's finished with whatever this is. He doesn't.

"Jake?"

"There's blood on my car seat." He tugs my hood down and bunches it in his fist. "_Fuck._"

I close my eyes, wishing this wasn't happening. My brain slowly crawls through an explanation. Jake's probably more exhausted than I am. Lord, knows how much he had to do last night and this morning before they got to us.

"Uh, uh." He taps my face quickly. "Keep your eyes open. You need to stay awake." I let him check my head, assuming it isn't so bad, until his hand is in front of my face with blood coated fingers. He winces and looks crossed between extremely mad and extremely worried. He rubs his forehead and cusses. "Take the hoodie off, Bells."

"Jake, relax okay. I'm fine." The irony of my words is not lost to me.

He recognizes them as his earlier words to me as well. Neither of us says anything for a while. The air is heavy with a tension that's never existed between us before. My heart breaks as I feel the weight of what's happening, and acknowledge that it's real. The perfectly woven threads of lies that held so much of what we are together is now slowly breaking apart and taking with it the peacefully, childlike illusion that allowed us to exist so easily. Part of me is terrified of what will follow when it's all gone and we're left to face reality.

The apprehension and tiredness in his eyes tells me he can feel it too and he can see it just as clearly as looks at me.

He doesn't say anything and neither do I. Turning away from me, he walks out with the hoodie while I grab some tissue off my nightstand and try to wipe off the access blood from my head. My skin where I made contact with the wall is tender.

I can't blame him for anything. I don't want to hold anything against him. I'm as much to blame as he is.

"Let me help." Jake reenters with his mask perfectly in place, his voice tells me nothing is out of place and that everything that happened is all a part of my imagination. My smile is forced, there's uneasiness in my stomach… what are we doing to each other?

Jake dabs my head with a wet cloth and I sit quietly until he's done. He asks me what happened and I tell him I fell in the airport. He asks where the guys were and I say making sure we didn't get killed. He's pleased with our guys and upset at me for acknowledging what went down this morning simultaneously. He stays quiet after that and I'm okay with that.

He pulls the chair from my worktable and sits beside my bed with a pillow behind his head and his feet next to mine.

I revel in it, a lone moment where it isn't Jake and Bella, teens who constantly screw up… we're Jake and Bella, no complications, the big brother who's always there and the little sister who dotes on him… the two people who've always had each other's back. The way it used to be.

He sleeps there in my room with me, waking me up periodically and watching me for a concussion. Tears wet my pillow, I watch Jake asleep in the chair, send a quick prayer for my dad wherever he really is, and my last lucid thought is that I don't want to lose my family…

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

When I wake up next it's not because of Jake, he's not in the room anymore. It's just past 10 in the morning and there's pandemonium somewhere in the house. When I get out of the bed I freeze with pain. There isn't an inch of me that doesn't hurt. My cuts burn, my bruises throb, and the back of my head feels like hell. I reach up to touch it and stop with a cry. My wrist hurts so damn much. Where did all of this pain come from? It's like it set in the night.

The yells continue as I slip my hoodie sleeves down to cover up the nasty injuries along my arm and wince again when I mistakenly touch the bandage over my wrist. Following the arguing, I end up in the lounge where Sarah and Jake are.

"She can't go." Jake insists, his temper is not in his control.

"I can't go where?"

They both spin toward me as Sari is about to respond, though one is more agitated than the other.

"You're going to work today?" His voice is not calm even though it sounds it. He's got a front up for Sarah.

"Yeah." Royce's voice in my head makes me remember the text. _Bring him as late as you can, Hood._ "Later on. Why?"

What he says next clues me in. Things must have finally weighed down and settled in because he's completely off equilibrium; his anger is fuelled by the fear of what could have happened last night. And today that's all he seems to care about. It's making him irrational because he seems to have forgotten that prior to this, he wanted me to go to work so Dad could see the Nell' Ombra like JC had hoped for. That doesn't seem to matter to him anymore though, because Jake's jaw is locked and his vein is ticking in his neck. "Your house blew the fuck up. That's why."

I think Sarah's eyes almost roll out. "Jacob Black! Watch that mouth! Is that how I raised you? Don't you talk to her or any woman like that! It was Charlie, that called this morning—"

This is news to me. Dad called this morning to confirm he'd be taking me to work? After our house blew up? Seriously? What the hell.

Then again, it's not rocket science. If I'm at work he figures I won't go to the house. This is just his attempt to keep me away. He knows me well enough to know that if I'm here I'll find a way to back to Forks and he won't be able to keep me from the house. If I'm at work however I'm obligated not to leave and after my shift I'm straight back home, in La Push… only to repeat the process in the days to come. He's trying to make sure I don't have free time to see the place.

"—the wiring caused the explosion," Sarah goes on, looking between me and Jake, "he checked it himself."

My breathing falters. He's at the house? _No!_ My mind fast tracks to that cursed package and it feels like my heart's going to beat out my chest. I have to see him.

"I need to call dad."

Sarah senses my desperation, "He's on his way here, sweetheart. I wanted you to sleep a little more so I didn't wake you up. But you're up now, go change and I'll make us some breakfast. There's still sometime before he'll show up and you need to eat before taking your medication." Her small smile doesn't meet her eyes. She looks sick and pale, and despite her smiling face, concern overwhelms her exhausted eyes. "How are you feeling?"

I engulf her in my arms. Her body is still burning like it was yesterday and I'm starting to worry.

"Sari, are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" she laughs incredulously and pushes my hair out of my eyes. She doesn't touch the back but the hair rustling makes me antsy and with great effort I keep myself wincing.

It's then that Jake suddenly wears an expression I'm too used to. A head injury _after_ being checked in a hospital? That will be very hard to explain without risking mentioning something about the run. He glances at my head quickly before Sari can see. I move away from her touch.

"I'm okay darling. Just last night… It's finally wearing down on me." She rubs her temple with her left hand, while her right wraps around her waist, "I used to feed you from the time you were this big," holds her hands a short space apart signaling the three year old she carried when its mother couldn't. "I can't stand anything happening to you, Bella." Sari hugs me close again as if she's double checking my presence isn't a part of her imagination. "Last night was scary for me too… the thoughts going through my head when they called home—" she shudders. "How are you feeling? Should I call a doctor?"

Jake is rigid. I know he's stuck between a rock and a hard place. And oh, fuck me. My head? Yeah, it's going to explode.

"I'm fine." I smile at her and Jake's tense shoulders relax. He doesn't make eye contact with me after that. "Did dad say anything else?"

"Just to tell you, everything's fine and he'll see you soon."

It's such bullshit and everyone knows it, yet here we are. They're lying to my face and I'm lying too, pretending that I buy it.

My main and only concern right now is my dad. He thinks he's protecting me by hiding the truth about the explosion. But who's protecting him? Someone made an attempt on his life - not mine - and that someone is still out there waiting for another opportunity for all I know. I was there when the house blew up. I'm already involved, he's my father and his life is in danger. The best defense is knowing the truth. At least then, I have some idea of what we're up against. Don't they see that? Come on! He's my father, if there's a threat on his life, don't I deserve to fucking know?

The fear for him feels like a weight pressing against my throat, and every time they lie to me about it, it only gets tighter. The amount of effort going into keeping me oblivious stresses to me how real this threat is. If it wasn't, dad wouldn't send me away from him.

Ignorance may be bliss, but we're not like the others. I learnt that ignorance is a dangerous thing. Out in the real world, what you know could save or end your life. Know your enemy.

Speaking of, right now, there's a gangster watching me from the couch and he's angry and worried. After the fiasco at home, he's more stressed than ever about me being in danger and evidently to the Wolves, danger to me in any sense would be the Shadow Fangs. I appreciate Jake's concern but I wish he knew there actually wasn't any need for it on that front. If only just for his peace of mind. But that isn't something he needs to hear right now, with everything else that's going on.

"You're not going," Jake says, the second Sarah is out the room.

"Jake, the house didn't catch on fire." I take his hand, hoping he'll hear me out. "It blew up. I know what an explosion is."

"Bells, you're stressing yourself for nothing." He switches on the TV, then turns back to me. "I called the Chief, right after you fell asleep. He said everything is under control. The wires must have set off a spark that started the fire."

It's all becoming infuriating now.

I can see it in his eyes that he's lying. He's not sure about that explanation either but he wants me away as much as my dad does so he goes with it on the surface, wanting me to buy that story and sit tight until they can visit the problem and figure it out themselves.

Jake is waiting around for the 'errand' to be over first. It's pointless calling him on it now though because remorseful Jake from this morning is gone and secretive-gang-one is back in play.

JC's insinuation that dad knows about Nell' Ombra complicates matters. I can't risk him going there without me to check it out.

"If I don't occupy my mind with something all I'm going to spend today doing is thinking about what's happened in the last twenty-four hours and I can't handle that… Jake, I'm going to work today…" I lock my eyes with his and feel the tension building between us again. "Just like how I know you're going to work today too…"

He stares back at me, not backing down and I know he's not going to deny it; he can't because it's true. He's going to go to The Den today because they have to finish the job they started. They're going to get the cars from Smokez, if they haven't already, and work on them before things get too hot on the circuit. Like clockwork, it's what they do… What he'll do before he can make some time to check what went wrong in Forks.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," he says.

My heart constricts tightly. "And I don't want anything to happen to you."

As I walk away to shower, it finally dawns on Jake that the reason I'm going today is him.

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

When I shower I can't escape the fact that even though I didn't dream about her, Renee had somehow been a black cloud that surrounded and haunted me through my sleep. I don't understand why I can't forget her. Let this go. It had been so easy for her. Why is it so hard for me? She's gone, so easily having left us behind in the cold and I'm still subconsciously torturing myself with riddling dreams and insane questions about her.

When I'm done showering, I put on jeans, a t-shirt and hoodie, pushing the sleeves down over my palms, desperately wanting to cover as much black, blue, and bruised inch of my body.

When I venture back out Jake is in his room with the door shut so I go to the kitchen alone. Sarah wasn't kidding. I'm force fed then medicated well before dad arrives. She watches me demolish the last bite before she lets me leave the table.

When dad's cruiser pulls up, I'm bolting down the drive before he can park. He holds me tight to him like there's no tomorrow when he gets out.

"How are you, kiddo?" He raises a hand to greet Billy over my shoulder and I hear Billy say he'll be down to meet him at the station later.

"I'm amazing. I'm more than amazing!" Happily, I feel his warm heart thump, thump, thump, in his chest against my bruised cheek. "Are you okay?"

He eyes said bruises on my face with worried eyes and fake smile. "Healthy as a horse."

Dad looks freshly showered but his eyes are red with bags under them meaning he hasn't slept.

"Sarah."

In my peripheral vision I see Sarah walk onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Hi, Charlie," she calls back, wrapping her hand around her waist against the cold, looking between us anxiously as she asks, "Any luck?"

"Still on it, but the worst is over." He shakes his head and smiles down at me but I don't fucking buy it. "Ready to get to work?"

"Sure." I move to the other side.

Billy and Sarah wave us goodbye, and Sari doesn't take her eyes off me until we disappear around the corner of the street.

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

Heavy seconds tick by, neither dad or I say anything until we're out of La Push. By his face it's easy to see his mind is a million miles away.

I take a huge breath to fill the silence, plastering a smile on. "Whatcha thinking old man?"

Dad looks startled at being addressed, like he'd forgotten I was there. I feel so loved. I snort and he catches my mental sarcasm because he chuckles. There's the icebreaker we needed.

He signals I have his attention, coughing uncertainly. "I'm proud of you, Bells. You know… you do know righ—"

"I know, dad." His fears are quelled with a smile from me, "And I'm proud of you too."

He clears his throat awkwardly and gestures with his free hand that he's got more to say, conveniently avoiding his compliment. "I didn't even realize it," he shakes his head in wonder, "and then, there you were, a teenager. My little girl was gone." He's in wonder, thinking out loud, "You got your first job. You have outstanding grades. You're—just." He doesn't finish, we sit quietly again… "I'm just so proud of you, Bells."

There's guilt and regret layered in his voice and it's covered in a ball of fear and difficult to handle emotions. "It doesn't matter how old I get dad," I emphasize, "I'll always be your little girl, no matter what."

When he smiles his bushy mustache rises up like it's a living breathing creature, practically dancing on his face. "You're the most important thing in my life, I—I don't know if I tell you often enough— I don't tell you often enough… but I love you kid."

Tears cloud my vision, my voice is choked up and it takes some swallowing before I can get the words out.

"I love you too, dad." It comes out as a promise because he's so worried. It's heartbreaking seeing him look so lost, to see him second guess absolutely everything he's done. To see him question himself on how I must see him. He doesn't have to say it, it's all there on his face. "Thank you for sending me to Sarah, dad. I know you did it for me because I needed them in my life at that time." I don't need to mention Renee for her presence to loom over this conversation, "You made all these huge sacrifices for me and I appreciate all of them, I understand all of them, you don't know how proud I am to be your daughter."

It's true and I need him to understand it, I do understand how difficult it was for him, trying to keep his job, work double shifts, fight to save the house, find a way to be both my parents, only to eventually hand me over to his best friends family for long stretches of time so they could offer me what he couldn't; _stability._

Our near death experience has scared the life out of him. Everything he says sounds like an apology, an explanation, a goodbye for last night when we would have died with so much left unsaid between us. It scares the shit out of me.

"I'm proud that I have a dad that's always put my happiness first, even when it wasn't what made him happy. You're the best father in the world."

"Bell, I…" Dad lets out a huge breath, his words seem to fail him again. I can't help feeling like he thinks he's failed me. He's defeated…

"I love Billy." This is not a lie. "But he's second. He'll always be second."

This is the most emotional conversation my father and I have ever had, his eyes are red rimmed. I discreetly use my thumb to swipe away the moisture in my ones and I see him do the same to his.

The rest of the journey is quiet but peaceful, the only words we exchange are directions, until dad and I are parked down the street from Nell' Ombra… Talk about coming full fucking circle, I think ruefully when I see the reflection of the cruiser in the window of the ice-cream parlor.

Dad's mood picks up as he swings open his door. "Right, let's go check this place out then."

I swallow bloody hard… fear setting in like a bitch, I can't seem to tear my eyes away from the reflection of the cruiser as I hop out. Looking to the sky I send a silent prayer. Royce, please have my back…

"So that's it." I say pointing down the road, much to his confusion, "Nell' Ombra. Pretty cool, huh?"

Dad does a double take.

Oh fuck.

My game face is on. I almost have myself fooled into thinking I'm excited about flaunting my criminal workplace to my cop father. What a joke. Adrenaline is apparently like crack. My inner Bella is doing her psycho laugh again… So, fucking scared. Dear, God, please, please let Royce have had enough time…

"Nell' Ombra?" There's too much interest in his voice. His eyes shoot over to where the building is to make sure it's what he heard. "You work there?"

"Yep," I follow his eyes across the area and start walking down toward it. Dad flanks me fast until he becomes the one leading the way.

Oh fuck me. Oh muthafucking fuck me.

"Why'd we park back there?" He asks, turning his head slightly so that he can still keep an eye on the restaurant.

Mask in place, I raise a brow at him and pretend to die, "Dad, I am not showing up at work in a cruiser."

Suddenly I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Oh shit, what the hell is wrong with me!? I'm doing my psycho laugh out loud. I mentally smack myself, get a grip Bella!

"Nothing." Except you know dad, a cruiser is exactly how I started working here in the first place. Funny, right?

Intelligently I leave that part out and face dad with an amused grin, pretending to play with a mustache as I shoot a look toward his cruiser.

He stares at me then his lip twitches and a loud robust laugh tears out his chest. Man, I thought my cop impersonation was awesome. My fake jovialness is fucking A but on the inside? I'm really starting to believe I'm experiencing a stroke. We begin walking across the street to enter Nell' Ombra's perimeter and dad says something that does nothing to help the situation, after he says it _I'm sure I'm having a stroke!_

"Hmmm, Bells," he says contemplatively. My skin crawls. "I got a call in, just yesterday, about this place."

My temper flares so fast it takes herculean strength for me to keep it from erupting like a damn volcano.

Three guesses who made that fucking call. I swear to God, if today jeopardizes Jake in any way, I am going to kill Jared.

"What, here?" I laugh, looping my hand through dad's arm. "You're kidding, right? The only thing wrong with this place are the prices." Complaining is a good way to go, it distracts him. I up my game and animatedly I follow up, "But the food is so worth it. It's to die for!" Heck, it's probably _going _to kill me today. "I'll swipe you something."

Dad snorts even though he doesn't look at all convinced about what he's saying himself. "You're not swiping your old man anything."

"Let's go check it out."

Just like that, I'm brought abruptly to the problem at hand. We're at the door now.

Putting all my faith in Royce to protect the Fangs, I step forward with dad, knowing full well I'm going to do everything in my power to protect Jake as well.

Dad's mind is working overtime as he walks into the building.

My body almost goes into shock when nothing happens. Really, I don't know what I expected? The restaurant to come to a standstill? Everyone to be suspended in time while gaping cause; Whoa, the Chief's in the house? Satan to run around with a flashing sign in front of Charlie reading 'Can you smell the unholy, cop? _Can you smell the unholy!?_'

It doesn't happen.

Everything is so normal as we step deeper. The waiters keep moving, running back and forth with their orders, the patrons go about their business and it's just a damn restaurant. I know better than to breathe a sigh of relief just yet though. My father is quiet, very quiet and it perturbs me. I have to force myself not to fidget. He scans it from wall to wall.

Stealthily my eyes search for anything that could hint towards the Shadow Fangs.

"So this is it, huh?"

This time I know for sure dad is not sold on this arrangement. Shrugging my shoulders, I point to the fish swimming in the table. "Pretty neat, right? I wait tables over here—"

"Isabella," his firm voice cuts me off. So much for dad being interested in my job then? "Who's the owner? I want to speak to him."

_Remember how to breathe, Bella!_

"Dad, please don't weird out the people I work with." I succeed at sounding embarrassed, even though it feels like life is literally being sucked from my body.

"I just want to talk to him." Dad assures me. His full blown appearance as a cop does nothing to backup that statement though.

He smells blood.

"About what? Everyone is going to think I'm this snot-nosed-brat, using her dad to brown nose the boss. Do you know how miserable working here is going to be after that?" School-girl whining. Something I've never done, but it comes out perfect given the circumstances. My father looks very confused by the foreign voice flowing out my mouth. I don't give him the opportunity to cut me off. "That's so uncool—"

"Bella, there you are." A man, I swear to God, I've never seen before, says walking up to me.

He's much older than me, tall, tan, with dark hair and dark eyes, dressed in a suit. He smiles at me looking very formal. "I need you to take over Gary's shift."

Sure dude… Gary _who?_

"Isabella?" Dad prompts me, unwittingly pulling me out my very important musings.

Thankfully, dad doesn't get to complete his question and I don't have to answer because the guy interrupts us.

"Ah," he tilts his head to the side, and holds out his hand to dad, "this one is yours?"

Dad looks from me to him and I wear the biggest damn smile of my life. Yeah, dad… me and this guy have the _most_ amazing relationship, trust me! We're _so_ tight!

"Yes," Dad, puts a hand on my shoulder, "my daughter."

"Chief Swan," the guy smiles like he recognizes him.

Dad looks at me, and my smile is even wider, I probably look bashful with how red my face is. Good thing dad doesn't read minds because by now muthafucker -I'm as confused as my old man is!

"I'm Jason Jenks." New guy smiles. Dad nods at him and I burn his name to memory, "the owner."

_What the fuck!?_

My jaw drops and I have the brainless urge to smack this guy for his stupidity. Does he want to die?! I search the area quickly, half expecting Edward to hop out and blow this guy's brains out in front of my father.

"You've got an excellent girl here. Isabella is a fine addition to the staff." He's so suave I almost believe I work and interact with him on a regular basis.

Dad looks at me again and I swear this damn smile is about to tear my face in half.

"You're the owner?" Dad presses, and there's no denying it now, Chief Swan is the man standing beside me. My father has left the building.

Jenks asks, his face doesn't falter once. "Haven't you mentioned me, Bella?"

"No—" Um, "no, sir. Nothing like that. I haven't had much chance to talk about work…" Fuck, I hope that didn't sound like a question.

"Yes, I caught the news last night. I'm very sorry. If there's anything I can do please let me know." Damn this guy is good. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, sir. Looks worse than it is." I tried to do what I could with cover up. It looks better but I couldn't cover the band-aid or actual wounds.

"Good, good… If you feel you're not up to it, just take a break. No rush." He smiles and I nod back at him.

"Thanks."

"Good, meeting you Mr. Swan." Jenks makes to leave but Dear Lord… dad has other plans.

"I hope this doesn't come across wrong…" Dad pauses, it's a tactic. "Jenks."

I'm not sure if it's a question or not but if Jenks is perturbed he doesn't let it show.

"Could I see the papers for this place? If you don't mind."

Jenks raises a brow, his stance very business-like, "Not at all. But you understand my right to question _why_, Chief Swan."

He doesn't seem intimidated for a man who's about to be fucked six ways to Sunday by the law. He's reminding my dad of the law too. My old man's got no warrant.

"Call it paranoia from a recently jolted father." Oh dad is smooth. Way to make me your excuse Chief. Dad catches the side-eye I'm giving him.

Jenks nods, "Sure, of course. Can't fault a man for worrying about his little one." He swings round and calls someone from the bar, "Gary!"

When I see the man that walks toward us it's difficult to stop myself from doing a double take…

Now, _Gary_, is a sight to behold… _very_ strange looking waiter, how I missed his existence in this place is beyond my comprehension. He's tall, fair skinned, has hair a darker shade of mine, a beard and he's got a gigantic muscle physique like Emmett's, but he carries himself in a very mousey unsure way.

"Mr. J?" Even his voice is timid and he doesn't look at dad or me.

Jenks tosses him a set of keys. "Bring me the blue file."

Gary doesn't even use his voice this time round, he just nods and leaves, heading toward Edward's office.

When I look at Jenks though I get the feeling something is off, it must be my imagination though because when dad begins talking to him he's completely suave.

"Hey Felix," I wave him over when I see him exit the kitchen. I'm kind of relieved that I see him because with all the new faces here today I'm starting to wonder if I woke up in the twilight zone.

Rosalie isn't around, the Fangs aren't here either, there's a guy who claims to know me _and_ be my boss, there's another guy who walked into Edward's office freely… today is not what I expected it to be at all… Then I see Tanya and I'm definitely in reality. She's at the bar and she's staring us down as she robotically wipes a glass, her expression is undecipherable.

"Yes, Bella?" Felix appears and cuts off my view of the evil blonde that's got her stare stuck on dad.

"Hi." I throw him a quick smile and he returns it even though he looks perturbed by all the new marks he sees on my skin. "Can you get me something quick off the menu?"

That apparently was not what he expected me to say next because he looks at me like I've grown a new head. "I can bring you a prepared order and have Marcus make a new one for the customer?" he says darting his eyes down to indicate the tray he's holding. Crock pot Italian beef sandwich, dad's heading back to the station so that's perfect. I could hug him!

"Thank you!"

"Anytime." He smiles down at me. I appreciate that he doesn't ask me about what happened or remind me of it. He tries to speak to me as he normally would. "Here or to go?"

"To go."

He nods and disappears to bag it in the kitchen. When I turn back I see that Gary is around again and dad has a blue file in his grasp that sets my heart pounding. Please, I'm begging you… My prayer however is distracted by something I notice; while dad fingers through the paper work Jenks looks weird… like he's putting effort into keeping up his calm pretense but dad's not even looking at him so he has no reason to. I peek into the file and try to decipher if anything if off, it's too quick a glance to really make heads or tails of it - but what I do see is _J. Jenks_.

Dad looks up and smiles at Mr. Jenks. "Thanks for letting me run through that." Oh my God, dad is serious… those documents were real? Or were they forged remarkably? Who the fuck is Jenks and where is Edward?

"No problem. Find everything you need?" Jenks says, reclaiming the file.

Charlie chuckles, "It's a nice place you got here. Very different."

"We try to keep people interested, the atmosphere attracts a lot of customers." His smile is so genuine it almost fools me too, _almost, _but I remember how weirded out he was before and I doubt everything I see. He hands the file back to Gary… It's like Jenks is afraid of the waiter? What the hell? "We have a lot of families coming in."

"I had reports of gang activity—" dad intelligently and inconspicuously pauses here to get a spontaneous reaction, when he doesn't he goes on, "around the area."

My mind is working on over-time coming up with a series of ways to deflect attention from the Wolves if it comes up. I don't know who this Jenks guy is, for all I know to push attention away from the Fangs he could try to distract dad with information about his beloved best-friends son, a boy he cares about and has known since birth.

Jenks laughs from his gut, "Gangs, huh?" he shakes his head, "No, we're not that exciting. We have a lot of families, youngsters, some high-rollers that sort of crowd that comes in."

Families? Youngsters? High-rollers? That's one way to put it. All true though.

Dad's about to say something further when a priest walks up to Jenks.

"Sorry to interrupt." He pardons himself, adjusting his collar. He can't be very old, probably in his thirties, dark haired, has a beard and his skin is lightly tanned. "I just wanted to thank you. Everything was wonderful as usual, but I best be off now."

Jesus, forgive me for this… but the vibe I get from him is a lot like the one I get from Gary… It doesn't show on his face because dad is watching but I've got a nagging feeling that Jenks isn't calling the shots… it's like he's controlled by Gary and the priest. These guys remind me of Edward's crowd but I've never seen them before and apparently neither has dad.

"You leave too soon, Father." Jenks chuckles lightly patting the priest's hand when they shake. "Come back soon."

Felix comes up to me and hands me the bag and I'm suddenly wondering if this is still okay. I glance at the two-way-mirror that barricades the office from the bar and Edward's voice resonates in my head, "_You can do _whatever_ the fuck you want there._"

God, I hope he's safe. Where are you Edward? Who the fuck are Jenks and these other guys?

"I should get going to Bells," Dad says.

_Huh?_

What happened to the Great Swan Inquisition?

"Pleasure meeting you, Jason," he extends his hand to Jenks.

"Pleasure was all mine, Chief." Jenks offers back before turning and walking off with Gary.

"See that wasn't so bad?"

Huh? "Yeah," I nod disinterestedly at dad, who's facing me, before I remember to remain cool. "Here, I got you lunch."

"Bell's you didn't have to do that?" Dad's back in play, trying to tide things over because he thinks his behavior embarrassed me.

"Sure I did," I hug him around the waist real quick. "Be careful."

"Always am," He takes the bag from me without further complaint, "Call me as soon as you get to Billy's."

"Dad, why can't I stay with you? I have school tomorrow. It's impossible for you or Jake to drive me to and from school the entire week." Though, Jake would beg to disagree.

My father's mask slips momentarily; I see the anxiousness, its real trepidation. "No, Bell's a motel isn't right for you to be staying in."

Liar. I don't care. I want to stay with you. "Dad, please."

Dad's misunderstands my fear for him for fear for school. "I'll work out something out for school, don't worry. Now you get to work kiddo, I gotta do the same." He sends me one last smile and it's coated in real pride as he sees me standing there about to do my job.

"Love you, dad."

"Love you too, kiddo."

As soon as dad leaves I spin around, desperately needing to get my bearings. Tanya is glaring from where she is, she doesn't appear to have moved. The kitchen door swings open and Rose walks up to me. When Tanya sees this I swear her glare only intensifies, I've never seen so much hate locked in one person before, I'm surprised I'm not bursting into flames.

"Jesus Christ! You look terrible, Bella!"

She's got all the charm Jake works with I see. I want to respond with something funny but before I can she engulfs me in a hug, cautiously not squeezing too tight.

This morning, despite being unable to dream about her because Jake periodically broke my sleep, somehow, I felt Renee surround me. Her presence loomed over me every second in the dark of my room. I could feel her like I used to in the dream. Like she'd followed me out of the nightmare and even here away from home, I still feel it. I hug Rose back gratefully, seeking the reality check her presence provides me with.

"How are you? I tried calling but I got voicemail." She holds me at arm's length, her green eyes tinged with worry and sympathy.

"I'm fine Rose, really, few scratches but dad and I were far enough from the blast."

She nods her head, "That's good. Shit. Do you know what happened?"

Shaking my head slowly in the negative is all I can offer in response. Thinking about it makes me both scared and angry. "Sorry about the voicemail, I was so tired, I switched my phone off." Also my brother was in the room and it would be hard enough explaining a call from your cousin, let alone actually having his phone with me.

"No, that's good," she shakes her head and squeezes my hand, unfortunately she grabs the wrong one and it hurts like a bitch, "I can't even imagine…"

Inconspicuously, I pull my hand back to me. "Honestly, neither can I… It was so unreal… it was so…" scary.

She seems to get it without me having to say it, a small rueful smile graces her model face and she rubs my back. "Tor wanted to see you but she's stuck at the shop, she'll visit you soon though. We're just happy you're fine." She emphasizes 'you're fine' like its future tense. "He hasn't slept since last night. They've been working on it since they got back. Trust me Bella, he's never going to let this go."

"Is he?" No, he can't be here? That's insane. Dad was here.

She nudges her head toward the office, I see James there at the door, holding it open. He sends me a signature smirk but it has touches of what I saw when they came to see me at the house; anger and tiny almost ghost-like traces of concern. We're in no way close though so he hides it well and doesn't dwell on it. "Go on," Rose tells me.

Not needing to be told twice, I send her a smile and head to the office.

"Hey," My voice isn't as completely unsure as it used to be when I speak to him and he seems to notice it too.

"La sirena." James nods in return and smirks. As I walk in, he rolls his eyes and I hear him say in veiled warning, "Let it fucking go."

I can only imagine that he's talking to Tanya. Is that crazy chick still watching me? I forget her soon. My eyes zero in on Edward but I'm very self-conscious when I notice the other occupants of the room. James is behind me closing the door and Jasper is to my side leaning against the wall and blowing smoke. I find it oddly comforting that they're so close to me because Gary is there and he has lost his waiter pretense altogether - timid and mousey are far from the words I'd use to describe him now. Jenks is no longer cool and suave, he looks as uncomfortable as I'd assumed he was. And Royce King is across the room, leaning against the desk with Edward. They're so similar in their naturally menacing and beautiful aura that it's like looking at mirror images of one person. But the one who startles me most however is Emmett, he's in complete gang mode and his angry eyes are stuck on me.

Holy shit.

Edward's body language is completely aloof but his almost black eyes dart sharply to Jasper, who must get whatever he's saying, because he mirrors his cousin stance and nods once. Pushing off the wall he swings the door open. Guess I'm not wrong about Emmett's animosity after all…

"Gents," Jasper jabs his head outside. He's cool and uncaring but his gaze sticks to Emmett a little longer than needed. There's a silent threat behind his detached and exaggerated smile that says without words, _lets fuck off, shall we._ He watches Jenks - who is sweating in waterfalls- leave and raises a brow at Emmett. Muscle-man takes a look toward Edward and reconsiders his decision to stay put. Wisely, he follows Jasper's advice and leaves. "Sit tight," Jasper laughs under his breath when I try to leave too, he sidesteps and blocks my path, tips an imaginary hat, and with a wink he disappears with James - shutting the door behind him.

Royce looks like he's biting back his chuckle. So glad he feels better then? His other nephew beside him sniggers.

Edward walks across the floor until he's in front of me. He holds out his hand and I take it, eagerly seeking the safety he's offering. He holds me until I'm molded into him, "C'mon." He kisses my temple and winks. His signature smirk telling me I have nothing to be bothered about.

He clearly does not see what I see. Rolling his eyes he laughs under his breath and turns, walking us both forward until we're at his desk, too close to Gary for my liking.

"Gary. Bella, my girl." My man of many words introduces us.

The not-so-waiter, grins and gives me an upwards nod. He too is clearly a _big_ talker. Wow, I wish these guys would shut up, they're such parrots… Gary looks to be about Royce's age and with how naturally menacing he appears now I can't believe I ever used the word timid in a sentence about him. Gary is not one to be fucked with and he's really good at hiding it when he wants to.

"Nice catching up kid." He bumps his fist to Edward's and sends a salute with two fingers to Royce before heading out the door. "Anything crops up, drop us a line."

Royce gives him a nod of understanding and Gary slips off his jacket as he walks to the door. _Then _I see it. Gary turns and as his shirt moves, I catch the metallic gold shine on the skin of his neck, then I see the chain. It's a set of dogtags like Edward's. When he sees me looking at it Gary smirks before leaving.

My train of thought is cut off by a whistle behind me, I spin back and see that I've become the focus of Royce King's green and black eyes. "La tua ragazza sembra fottuto malmenata, bambino, lei non lavora oggi? (Your girl looks fucking roughed up kid, she isn't working today?)"

"No." Edward shakes his head. "Tengo d'occhio lei fino a quando so cosa cazzo sta succedento. (No. Keeping an eye on her until I can figure out what the fuck is going on.)"

"Giusto." Royce nods, "I ragazzi stanno tuttora cercando? (Good. Boys still looking?)"

"Si," Edward finishes off his beer and places the bottle on the table beside him. "James, Jazz, e Caius riprovano cazzo che abbiamo fatto ieri. Forse troveremo qualcosa che Tyler non c'e riuscito. Partiro presto per dare un sguardo al posto. (Yes. James, Jazz, and Caius are running through the shit we went over yesterday. Maybe we'll find something Tyler missed. I'm heading out in a bit to check the place out.)"

Royce chuckles. With his head still lowered Edward's eyes dart to him like a cobra, moving no other part of his body.

"Pensavi che ho cazzeggiato, nipote?" Royce's eyes are intense and serious as he watches Edward, hints of amusement flash in them, then he looks at me, "Vuoi molto bene a lei. E lei, vero? (Thought I was fucking around huh, nephew? You care about her. She's your one, yeah?)" He sniggers.

"Leri sera l'ho potuta perdere. Non c'e cazzo modo che lascio perdere. (I could have lost her last night. There's no motherfucking way I'm letting that go.)" Edward licks his lips and it sounds like he's cussing.

Royce smirks, "Non lasceremo. Ci vediamo a casa mia. (Then we won't. I'll see you back at my place.)" He looks at me, "Ti prendi cura delle cose qui veloce e lasci. Chiaro? (Take care of things here, quick, and head out. Clear?)"

Edward nods his head firmly. "Chiaro. (Clear.)"

"Holding it together nicely, Hood." I think Royce compliments me but his face is neutral. His eyes, like another Italian's I know. Roy sees right through me. "How are you?"

Seeing how I can't bullshit him, I answer honestly. "Keeping it together."

I'm surprised when he smiles. "Mi piace lei, nipote. (I like her, nephew.)" I think Royce looks at me but it happens very fast so it could be my imagination. "Cappuccetto Rosso (Little Red Riding Hood.)"

"Si? (Yeah?)" They both share some hidden joke. "Anche a me, Roy. (Me too, Roy.)"

Watching them interact is different for me than when I saw him at his warehouse. I'm literally looking at the man who's responsible for my Shadow's birth, it's surreal and I'm overwhelmed with how much gratitude I feel towards him.

"Thank you," I butt in without thinking, gaining the attention of them both once again. I'm nervous as hell because not only am I addressing Royce King head on, but it was me that initiated the conversation. I take a big breath. "For what you did today… I—You don't know how much you helped ease my life… Everything is so complicated."

He nods and I appreciate it because he says so much by saying so little. Somehow I get the feeling Royce gets it - he understands what I mean and everything I'm facing mentally after yesterday. It's not hard to see where Edward gets it from. There's so much in common between them, they've got such a strong bond.

"Take it easy, Hood. When you stress you don't see things clearly…" Royce is looking at Edward instead of me, then turns back and sends me a crooked grin. "I need to split. Edward?"

"I'll be there." Edward nods, lighting up a cigarette with little interest.

Royce nods and sends me a cow-boyish one too, his attitude similar to that day in the forest when he pocketed my cigarettes, before he leaves. I find myself giggling because it puts me at ease somehow.

When he's gone, I turn toward Shadow. "You—" I don't get to finish because Edward's tongue assaults my mouth, swallowing my words whole. His lips devour and caress at once, it's an act of desperation but he keeps himself in check, treating my body like it's made of glass. He's careful around my cuts and the scrapes across my cheek. His tongue curls around mine, warm and wet, coaxing it into his mouth. I oblige happily and he growls into the kiss when I bite his lip hard and lick away the sting.

"Edward," I'm panting rapidly.

"Yeah," he breathes against my lips. He pulls away, "Fuck, I'm sorry baby."

Shaking my head, I swallow in lungful's of air not because I can't breathe but because it feels as if I can breathe after such a long time. I want as much as I can get. "No—I just."

"You okay?" He asks, scanning my skin as if the scars offend him.

"Perfect." I wrap my arms around his waist and he lets me hold him.

Enveloped in his broad arms, his scent cocoons me and I feel truly safe… I feel light… I feel alive again. Keep me breathing Shadow… I'm sinking so fast, it's scaring me. Keep me above the water.

My fingers ghost over the light scruff on his face, down his throat, over his heart, to the hard contours of his body till I reach his jeans and curl my fingers through its loops, anchoring myself to him.

He licks his lips and watches me with his head lowered so he catches my gaze. Stray strands of his hair fall into his eyes, and he's never looked so beautiful to me as he does then… a beautiful disaster, the bad guy who just so happens to be good for me.

"Rose said you didn't sleep all night."

"That's what she said, huh?" It doesn't sound like a question, it's a dismissal. He's back in his element now that he's seen me.

"Yes," I fiddle with my thumbs, still keeping my index fingers wound round his belt loops. We're quiet for a bit, he traces the larger of the bruises on my forehead, then something strikes me. "You were here the whole time! The whole fucking time? What if my dad saw you!?"

He smirks with amusement because we're fighting. Again.

"Which is exactly why I wasn't _outside_ the whole fucking time." He bites back using my words sarcastically, grinning crooked and condescending like the usual bastard he is.

Exasperated I let out a sigh, and laugh into his chest, "Shadow, you're going to be the death of me!"

He stances shifts and his eyes are a cold, hard, threatening jade and black. "_Death wouldn't fucking dare._"

His voice is a soft hiss, but it's so deadly that if I didn't know him like I do now, I'd be running out of here so fast there'd be a Bella shaped whole in the wall. Jesus, help the one who crosses him.

"Sorry," I look away because it's too intense, I can see it hidden in his eyes - yesterday affected him in ways he'd never expected.

"Fuck," he cusses into my hair, his is body taut with frustration. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"Who was that guy?"

He lifts me up to his table. It feels good to be off my legs and it feels even better when he stands between them so we're at eye level.

"What guy?" He reaches into back pocket and retrieves a phone like the one I had. Shadow places it on the table beside my inked thigh and jerks his head toward it. "It's programmed."

"Thank you," I thread my fingers through his and squeeze. He rubs circles across my palm with his thumb and I remember the fingerprints JC left on my wrist. Panicking slightly, I remind myself to keep my long sleeves over my palms to be on the safe side. "So who was he?"

"Jenks?" Edward asks, scowling at the series of scrapes on my cheek. "Fuck, babe…"

I give him a shrug which pisses him off some more so I quickly undo it. "Sarah made sure I took some painkillers before I left home." Edward nods in response and I figure he doesn't have much better to offer about Jake's mom. "And yes, him. Who's Jenks?"

Shadow smirks, with mirth in his eyes, "Former owner of Nell' Ombra."

Christ. "He has the papers?" My brows furrow.

"And yet, I own the place?" Edward completes for me, this time thorough amusement in his condescending grin.

"How?"

He keeps watching me, waiting for me to figure it out. He's so patient until it clicks and then his smirk grows with approval.

I gasp and gape at him, "You _let_ him keep the papers! _How much does he owe you?_"

"Too much for him to be able to pay back," he replies openly, it doesn't really matter to him. "Nell' Ombra was his bargaining chip. It's either this or he digs himself a grave."

"Wait?" I stutter, "He's paying for protection?"

Edward shakes his head and lights up a cigarette. He lets the smoke out through his teeth before answering, "Yes. Among other shit." He takes another hit. "Jenks owes me big. Fucking champion. He screwed up and pissed off the wrong people all on the same night. I keep them off his ass."

"And he pays off that protection and the money he owes to you at once with Nell' Ombra." This is huge and very illegal. I'm internally shocked. He has every reason to hide it from me yet he doesn't, he says the words out loud as if it's nothing big that he's admitting it to me… I'm overwhelmed for a second by his honesty.

It makes sense that the documents contain Jenks name because even on a forged document, had Edward's name been on it, the liquor license would have come into question. Curiosity getting the better of me, I press on, "Why didn't you put it under your uncle's name?"

He sniggers like I've asked something cute. Resisting the urge to scowl I wait for him to answer after taking another smoke. "As much as possible, Cappuccinetto, we need things to be fucking untraceable. Nothing leads back to us. Documents would be a bitch to deny. Unnecessary bullshit."

I do a face palm in my mind. What a stupid question? Imagine the cops rolling in and seeing documents with Royce's name on it. It must be the meds, they're dumbing me down. "Dumb question, sorry."

He chuckles under his breath, "You're stressed piccola, calm down."

Jenks can't go to the police without being pinned to criminal activities himself. In fact, Edward doesn't even run a risk of Jenks claiming this place as his own because if he had to, there'd go his protection and his ass is well and truly dead. It's surreal how foolproof this is… it's so _simple_ that's it's scary because Edward's so good at being bad naturally… he's genius at it…

I swallow hard. "You're a dick." I don't mean to say it out loud and Edward knows it too because he bursts out laughing at the mild awe in my too breathy voice.

"When did I say I wasn't?" he cocks a teasing brow.

"You're a _real_ dick." I deadpan at his patronizing majesty.

"Really into my dick today, huh, baby?"

I blush six ways to Sunday and he sniggers, tracing the red across my cheek. His gaze shifts to pain when he reaches the bruises beneath the cover up, that I'd managed to cover up because they weren't open wounds. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you, Bella." He promises not taking his eyes away from it. "I don't want the martyr," he calls me on my bullshit, seeing right through the act. He shoves his bandana into the glass of water sitting on his desk and uses his colors to wipe clean my wounds. "I don't need you to be strong for me, _ever_ baby… all I want is you."

His words are so simple but the impact it has on me is enough to obliterate the walls I have up. In a second I feel completely naked and vulnerable and I hate it but the floodgates have broken and there's no stopping the disaster from showing now. I feel it all… feeling truly open… safe… _seen_. Tears prick my eyes and everything that's happened finally begins to weigh down on me.

I bury myself inside him and he holds me protected and silently in his arms, "I'm so scared, Shadow." I admit, pathetically. "I'm so scared. They're trying to kill him, Edward. I'm sure of it."

He doesn't say anything but I know he can feel my tears as they leak down my cheek and drip onto his skin. He doesn't let me go.

"Everyone keeps telling me it was the wiring. But it wasn't." I'm so tired of not being heard, no one wants to take me seriously. "I swear, it's not my imagination." I clutch him tighter, clawing to get inside him, desperate for him to know I'm not lying, begging him to hear me. "There was an explosion not a spark, or fire, it didn't spread gradually. There was a loud bang," my body shudders as I hear it again in my head. The scream that followed the explosion threatens to escape my lips on instinct. I swallow it back with some effort. "The house shook and I could feel the heat from the flames so fast. I swear, Edward it was an explosion. There's nothing _that_ flammable in the house—"

"Piccola." Edward's in front of me, shushing me, with gentle hands brushing back my hair. "Calm down." He looks me in the eye. "I believe you."

I shake my head, still unsure.

"Look at me," he says forcefully. His jaw is set and his eyes are hard, he never breaks his stare. "I believe you. There's no need to convince me."

When I finally meet his eyes I can see that he's serious and hope flares in the pit of my stomach. I thought I was going crazy!

"Will you take me home?" I fist his hoodie sleeve and feel something other than skin beneath it. I can't tell what it is though.

He shakes his head and before I can interrupt he continues, "Trust me, Bella. I've been on this okay… we can't get to the house just yet, the feds are all over the place. We did a quick run on the streets and came up blank, but I got Forge and Berkshire feeding us info. You're right, someone fucked with the place and I'm going to find out who babe -but there's too much heat on the house for us to get in yet. When there's a window I promise we'll check it out."

"I'm not— "

"Do this for me Bella." Edward's not in the mood to oblige, the firm shake of his head in the negative lets me know it's best not to fucking argue. He's in a generally pissed off mood today. "I'll take you to the house. But you let me check it out first."

What? Edward just told me someone caused my house to explode and it's crawling with police and now he thinks I want him there? "Are you insane?"

He chuckles and cocks a brow, "You've got to stop doubting my sanity."

I shake my head slightly. "It's not safe."

"I've handled feds all my life." He kisses my forehead, "We _know_ what to do. You trust me, yeah?"

He dips his head so he's looking me in the eye and it causes my fingers to slip under his hoodie, I feel a familiar texture on my fingertips.

I furrow my brows but nod in acquiesce to what he's saying. He licks his lips and kisses both eyes.

"Good girl." He says, absentmindedly running his thumbs under my eyes, pushing away the moisture. "I got Waylon and Berkshire still on it." He informs me, it soothes me. He isn't in any more danger than he is on a regular day. "They've been keeping me in the loop with the station."

"Do they know _what_ happened last night?"

"Something I'm never going to let happen again anima gemella." His face is burning with fierce sincerity. It's a threat and promise all in one. "Stay here for today, okay. And don't a thing - I've got you covered," he jabs his head to the window and I see Stef at the bar. "Just go through your shift then go home. You can hang with Rosalie. How are you going home?"

"Family." I say and he nods, for once not saying anything even though I know he wants to.

He wet's his lip and his teeth set together in a barely there sneer. He lights up again, and nods at me. "Call me as soon as you get home, yeah? I'll get you from school tomorrow if you want to check out the place." He tells me as I settle my hands around his neck. He steps further between my legs, and my breath instinctively falters when his dick presses against my pussy through two pairs of denim, he doesn't seem to realize how difficult paying attention is right now because he continues speaking. "Depending on what I find at the house." He looks into my eyes and smirks. He drops his hands to my legs and wrap around his waist, they automatically tighten pulling him closer. He shuts his eyes tightly and cusses a string of profanities. He's holding himself back.

"Muthafuck." His breath fans out across my forehead. He lowers his head to mine, pressing our foreheads together as his crooked finger brings my chin up. Shadow licks a line across my bottom lip, tracing it slowly, and carefully.

He follows the cuts along my arms softly with his fingertips all the way up to the ones on my forehead. "Your body won't handle it, baby." He whispers looking me in the eye to gauge my reaction, and chuckles a little under his breath when my face falls but he's quite serious about what he's saying. He won't give in.

He holds me close and pushes his face into my neck, sucking the skin, while pushing his hand under my hoodie. Lightly touching my tits and circling the taut nipples once, on his way to my heart.

"Soon." He promises coming back up to look me in the eye. "I'm going to fuck you good and hard baby. I _need_ to be inside you." He promises.

My body reacts instinctively and I grind into the thick hardness straining in his jeans to get to me. It's a small movement because my body aches but my head is screaming for a distraction, begging for the mind-numbing bliss his body can provide me with. He growls angrily, not liking that I'm teasing him.

I giggle feeling carefree, the frustration on his face is amusing. I keep rubbing against him and he presses into me so that I'll have enough contact to satisfy me without having to strain myself.

"Stop it." He hisses. He takes a breath to calm himself and cusses under his breath. "Fuck it Bella, your clothes are going to irritate your skin."

His thumb traces small circles between my breasts, over my heart and we stay like that for a while. Neither speaking, our foreheads together and our breaths mixing.

"How are you feeling, Cappuccinetto?"

I feel a smile tug on my lips and I look him in the eye, "Safe…"

He watches me with a torrent of emotions flashing through his eyes and nods once.

I run my fingertips upward slowly under his hoodie, up his abs until and they are met with the feel of gauze. What?

I pull back a little so I can pull his hoodie off. He raises his arms to oblige and then watches me scan his naked torso. I gasp when I see he's taped up on his arm and the left underside of his chest. Transfixed, my fingers trace his ribs, gently over the material. He watches closely with deep concentration, his Adams-apple bobs when he swallows. He takes another heavy hit from his demon stick and looks at me offering no explanation. His sincere 'don't care' attitude tells me he's not hurt but his stance is a forced calm. His fierce eyes betray the storm he's fighting beneath the surface.

He didn't sleep all night… I hear Rosalie's voice remind me in my head. He stayed up, pissed off, worried, and waiting for Waylon to give him some indication as to where he could direct it… Edward _wants_ blood, he's too angry. Nothing can calm him down, not me, not the law, not _him_.

"You didn't say it back." I whisper to him after a little while, my eyes stay fixed on the gold dog-tags that hang from his neck and rest over his heart.

His attention snaps to me like blinding lightning but nothing else changes. His thumb traces over my heart, and he can feel the pulse as it picks up. He looks at me curiously but doesn't stop his soothing ministration, the circles continue and I'm no longer sure if he's doing it to calm me down or him.

He sniggers condescendingly, "You think I don't love you?"

I'm quiet for a while before softly asking, "Why'd you say 'say it'…?"

He turns my head up to him and smirks down at me, his brow cocks up sharply. "What's the matter, piccola?" He taunts bracing his arms on either side of me on the desk and locking me in. "Scared it's not the same for me?"

When I look away and slide off the table, I feel his eyes on me. He doesn't stop me as I walk away, he waits 'til I get to the door and then he says two words, "Lock it."

I halt at the firmness in his voice. I turn and watch him warily because he's not playing anymore. He says it almost like a dare. I know him better, it's a veiled threat… His eyes are calculating and piercing - if I run I know he's not going to let me go far.

"Lock. It. Isabella." He repeats himself, and I die a little when he uses my full name.

I do what he asks and turn to face him. I want to wring my hands but I can't twist the wrist JC got to this morning. I'm looking - everywhere but him - I can't meet his eyes. I don't need to… right now, what I _need_ to do is not fidget. I cross my arms to prevent their movements.

"I was curious." The way he says it is so deceptively calm that it makes me very uneasy…

"About what?" I'm nervous for the answer because I suspect this is a part of the reason for his mood today aside from the explosion.

His eyes don't leave me, I can feel him on my skin… it's a slow warm burn that leaves me whole and incomplete at once. He watches me closely.

"Why you texted me?" From the way he says it I know it's not actually a question.

"It was late?" Irony, here my statement turns into a question. "Early…in the morning. Didn't want to disturb you. Why, did you want me to call?"

He sniggers, and is quiet for a beat. My heart speeds up knowing he doesn't buy that bullshit. "Figured something was wrong. You know, like you couldn't talk." I cringe inwardly when he says that… I know he knows something is off but he's going to play stupid until I tell him. "Where were you?"

Shit… he knew I texted because I couldn't speak…

"With my brother, I promise I was safe…" I close my eyes, feeling a headache coming on. "I just didn't want to sleep."

I think it clicks in Edward's head immediately because he wears the same expression he wore when he witnessed the aftereffects of my nightmare at his house. I see a million questions swirling in his dark green eyes but we're interrupted when someone pounds on the door.

"Yo, Ed!" James shouts from the other side.

"Yeah." Edward calls placing me on my feet and turning to the door as it opens. His eyes have turned sharp and cold and it's no longer my boyfriend -it's the leader of the Shadow Fangs.

"Forge called in." James strides in, tossing a phone quickly at Edward.

He catches it out the air not bothering to check it.

James continues as Edward brings the phone to his ear, "We got a shot at the crib."

"Caius," Edward pauses absorbing the info he's being fed like a sponge when Caius responds. Whatever the other guy says is good enough for Edward because he nods confirming something silently with James and cuts the call without so much as a 'later' between him and Caius.

"You're going alone?"

"Caius, Laurent, and Tyler are rolling with me." He says distractedly dismissing the concern. "You sit your pretty tight ass here until you have to get home. I'll get you from school tomorrow."

I nod at him and hug him around his waist. "You're gonna be safe baby, the boys got you covered here."

"It's not me I'm worried about."

He smirks and picks me up carefully so that when he stands up I'm eye to eye with him with my legs wrapped around his waist. "I'm right here, anima gemella. Always." He kisses me softly and sets me down to pull on his shirt and jacket. I eye his hoodie and he laughs softly handing it to me. I pull it over my head grateful to the warmth. When my head pokes out he brushes the hair out my eyes. "Take care of my girl for me."

I think he's talking to James but he isn't, James is gone. He's talking to me and it makes me smile… "Watch my boy for me."

Shadow smirks but looks confused by the way I'm looking at him. "What are you thinking?"

I wrap my arms around his neck and he dips his chin down to his chest so I can kiss him. "I kind of fucking love you."

His lips turn up at the corner and he gives me a crooked smile, looking down at me with burning green. "Good, because I've always fucking loved you…"

He presses his lips to mine once, quick, just before he disappears out the door… leaving me standing there with a heart that's beating so violently for him in such a short space of time that it's crazy yet simultaneously makes perfect sense...

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

I'm highly appreciative of James and Jasper - they remain in the restaurant but go about their business with a guy at the bar - while Rose and I hang out at the tables near the door because I'm having a difficult time breathing. I'm not allowed to work and I'm very grateful for it. I can't see me wiping down any tables or glasses, or twisting open any bottles today because my hand still aches whenever I move it.

My hair flies across my face and irritates my nose making me sneeze. I push it off my face and wait for Rose to get back from the kitchen. I push it over my shoulder and sneeze again; the sudden head jerk does not go over well with the gash I received from the wall this morning. I touch the tender skin that's hidden beneath my hair at the back of my head and wince. Crap that hurt. Damn it JC…

I move my head from side to side testing out what hurts so I can avoid aggravating it. While doing that I end up seeing a girl… she's wagging her finger at the empty seat beside her and… scolding it. _What the fuck?_ _Christ JC, how hard did you hit my head against that wall?! _

I blink rapidly, rub my eyes and look again but she's _still_ doing it.

Slowly I rise up and walk toward her hoping no one else is seeing this but its apparent some have and they're just as baffled. The couple at the bar eyes her warily from across the restaurant and the people at a table closer to her stare on with amusement. As I get closer I'm amused too because she isn't speaking to herself, she's conversing with a small baby in a carrier placed on the seat.

She looks up and appears startled at first when she notices the eyes on her from around the floor. Her cheeks go a little red and she points to the seat quickly, 'Baby,' she says to the couple at the bar who also appear embarrassed at having been caught staring. She groans realizing her voice can't reach them with the distance and the music in the background and goes about it again.

I laugh unable to hold it and she turns toward me. She's Disney, her short dark hair sticks out in every direction giving her an animated look.

"Sister?" I ask to ease her tension.

She relaxes and shakes her head easily forgetting what happened with a fuck-it attitude that mirrors mine. She strikes me as the not giving a fuck type. I like her already.

"Neighbor," she smirks, "the babysitting comes with a fancy meal on her mom's tab so I came here. I can never afford to eat here again."

I laugh at that. These things are steep.

She looks around, "Not sure that was such a good idea now though."

"Please, a few more shots and they won't even remember you're here." I pass on the astute advice Bree passed down to me when I started here.

She smiles widely, bobbing her head and making her spiky hair fly out again. I only then recognize her as the girl from the hospital.

"I'm Alice," she sticks out her hand.

"Bella. I saw you at the hospital?"

"Shit!" She stares at me wide eyed when it hits her how we've met before and I think for a second she's going to swallow her gum but instead she pops it. "Sorry for adding to your injuries."

"Don't worry about it I was high on meds."

She snorts and grins. I take a seat across from her when she gestures to it. Rose emerges from the kitchen and looks around, I wave to attract her attention and when she spots me she signals me with her hand that she's got a call, so I nod and face Alice who looks pretty fucking grateful for the company.

"Were you visiting?"

"Yeah," she shrugs, watching the baby again as an excuse, "my grandmother got bad."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she shrugs again. "She's been having a hard time, I don't want her suffering ya know?" she looks at me as if trying to see if I really do understand and then she laughs uncomfortably realizing that's some deep info for two strangers. "Anyway! Sorry, totally weird conversation."

"No, it's cool." I add quickly. She clearly needed to get something off her chest, even if it was to a stranger, poor girl. "I'm totally weird, end of."

She returns my grin and laughs right out loud. "Yeah? We're gonna be fucking fun."

"You transfer to a school here?"

"Yeah, Forks High." Alice's stunning huge cartoon looking eyes fill with dread, "I've been in boarding school for so long I don't even remember what public school is like…"

Boarding school? No wonder she's stressed out about being the new kid.

"I'm pretty sure it sucks the same as boarding school. I go there so you'll know at least one person."

Upon hearing that her smile is so brilliant it could swear that's the best news she's had all day and I immediately feel shitty for her.

"You seriously have no idea how fucking much you made my life easier." She cusses often. I think I like this girl, she's cool.

"Relax. Forks High is a joke. Think of the upside, you'll have a ton more freedom here." I wink at her and she grins blowing a bubble through the tiny gaps between her set teeth.

"Not to mention there are guys here."

"No way!" I gasp and start laughing. "All girl's school?!"

She nods making a sour face. "The nearest school with guys in it was about a mile out." Her hair bounces and then goes back to its original spot as she swings back from the baby, it's fascinating. What does she use on her hair? "But we used to sneak out."

I smile back at her just as mischievously. Yeah Alice -you and me- are going to get along just fine. I know that station well. Note where I am.

The baby screams and Alice starts like she's been electrocuted.

"Wow," I watch her pick up the wailing child and try to calm her down but she screams louder, when Alice puts the bottle in her mouth. "Baby girl has some lungs."

Alice bounces the kid on her hip trying to calm her down because this is loud. "Shhh baby. Please sshhh baby." I look around like she does, noticing the eyes that are moving back to us from the nearby tables.

"Maybe I should take her outside." Alice fumbles trying to grab the baby bag and her bottle. It's messy to do while attempting to calm the very distressed baby.

Running after the bottle that falls and rolls away, I shake my head in the negative. "No— it's raining. Does she need to be changed or something?"

She shakes her head, beginning to look as distressed as the baby as she rocks her.

"Shit." I cover my mouth quickly. What a thing to say in front of a baby.

"_Wouldn't that be so much easier!_" she exclaims.

I'd seriously laugh but the baby '_waah's_' and Alice '_whoa's'_…starting to really panic. "I should call her mom, she's in a meeting just down the block. She said she won't be long." She checks her watch. "She's fucking long!"

"Yeah, sure." I'm too busy trying to fish her phone out her bag for her to notice that she's moving towards me.

"Can you just—," is all she says before there's a crying bundled up baby in my hands. Oh my God!

My eyes must be the size of saucers because Rosalie honestly fucking trips when she comes out the kitchen and catches sight of me bouncing a baby on my hip while it screams bloody murder. She grips onto the swinging door to steady herself just in time.

"Uh—Alice?" Rocking the baby, I try to get her attention. "Alice!" It works _that_ time.

"I'm sorry." She looks at me, and empties the contents of her bag on the table, finally finding her phone. "I promise I won't be one second!"

Alice starts dialing and Rosalie, who's finally managed to recompose herself, walks over to us. She picks up some stuff that fell to the floor from Alice's bag while watching her hit redial.

I look at the little red faced girl in my hands and feel so bad. Why isn't her mom picking up?! Poor thing is not happy.

Pressing my cheek to her forehead, I hold her close trying to shush her. She isn't soothed by the rocking but being this close to her skin I notice her temperature against my face. She's warm. She's so damn tiny, being sick can't be any kind of fun.

"Poor, baby." She wails some more, her lips set in a plump red-lipped pout. I smile at her, noticing from the corner of my eye that Alice is looking at me like I've lost it… but I haven't, I really haven't. I stick my finger into Alice's water then stick them into baby girl's mouth. She latches onto it instantly and starts gum munching my cold finger. It's slimy and weird but the kid is happy.

"Oh thank, God!" Alice exclaims relieved. She puts the phone down and brushes the baby's tears away. Worriedly touching her skin and noticing the temperature as well.

"What's her name?"

"Tia." Alice checks her temperature with her palm, "What's up with her?"

"She's teething." I dip my fingers in the water again and laugh as the baby bites down on it enthusiastically.

Rosalie gets it, she smiles and grabs some of the stuff on the table and Alice follows her cue. "Let's go to the bar."

We follow her and perch ourselves by the counter, my eyes grow wide when she grabs a bottle. "Rose, great as that seems," because man, could I use a drink, "I don't think babies need expensive whiskey… or any whiskey."

She laughs and hands the Chivas Regal Royal Salute 50 year old bottle to Stef. "They're gone." I think she means Gary and Royce. "Put that in the back and bring out the 21 year."

"Should I still try to call her mom?" Alice asks, taking Tia from me as Rose goes behind the bar and speaks to Tanya.

"No, I think she'll be fine." Rose reappears with a bowl and a spoon.

Seconds later Tanya shows up and dumps some ice into the bowl. She's looking at me when I look up and she's so furious and I have no fucking clue why.

Rose scrapes the ice and feeds the shavings to Tia.

Alice looks both relieved and put out when the baby devours the ice happily. "Her mom did not tell me she was teething. She just said she needs me to watch her for an hour and where to contact her. Some fucking contact number." Pissed off, she shoves her phone into her bag.

"Her mom sucks." Rose coo's at Tia then makes a duck face much to baby's amusement.

She starts to get crabby when Rose pulls out the spoon to scrape the ice again. For some unexplainable reason to stop her from wailing again I start singing. What do I know about singing!? But I do it softly to her. I sing what I heard in my head that helped keep me lucid in the kitchen after the explosion.

Tia stares at me curiously, no longer crying for the spoon from Rose and I smile at her. As Alice hands her to me, over her head I see James and Jasper stride towards Laurent and disappear to the back room. There's a problem and it's a person, I know because I've seen that look on the Wolves faces before when they've had to deal with difficult customers. The three Fangs must be headed to the alley because Jasper sends Rose a sharp nod of his head to tell us we need to move our show to the office. Before he turns away he sends me an exaggerated shocked look and snickers, playing it off with a callous smirk and cold eyes too similar to his cousins before he leaves. I find myself laughing in return and start singing to Tia again when I notice that Tanya has had her eyes on the entire exchange. How the fuck did I offend this girl today?!

"Living child. Nightmares in the garden…" I repeat the lullaby and baby Tia really smiles this time. The girls squeal wildly in response. Rose disappears to get a smaller spoon while she's distracted by the lullaby. I decide against going into the back room because I can't take Alice inside Edward's office and Tia is slowly and tiredly closing her wet eyes. "A garden full of roses. Strawberry kisses. Angel breath whispers, sleep baby, s—"

"Shut the _fuck_ up! _Just be fucking quiet!"_

Alice and I look up in alarm. Tanya is visibly shaking with her burning gaze on me as she stalks forward. She honestly looks murderous… she's seething. I don't even think she realizes she just blew up at me in front of everyone.

Tia starts to frown. I whisper through my teeth while trying to calm her down by rocking her slowly. "Could you shut up. She's falling asleep." Seriously, what the fuck is her problem? You'd think she'd store away the bitch-claws considering the child in our presence, but we're wrong and Alice quickly takes Tia out my arms when Tanya comes around the counter.

Rose's brows are arched high but as if she's in some sort of trance Tanya pushes aside her fear while Rose is on the other side of the bar.

"And why the fuck should I shut up?"

I swear, couple more seconds and this bitch is going to start frothing at the mouth. Does she not realize how ridiculous this looks? Apparently not.

"I'm not the one that doesn't belong here. You're not wanted." She barks, she means every single word. "Why can't that just _fucking_ sink in?"

"Tanya, back the fuck off." Rosalie appears next me trying to get between but I get in front of her blocking the attempt. She moves to my side and the vindictive and intimidating Rose that was bitching out Waylon at Royce's house makes her appearance known, loud and clear. "You know what E will do to you if you touch her." She looks bored by Tanya and her antics. Her threat is done so effortlessly that it even scares me.

I can't believe it but Psycho blond is so far gone right now that she isn't listening to _anything._

It appears all her pent up anger is finally unleashing itself and she's blinded by it.

Whatever Rose sees in me makes her wordlessly let me step closer to Tanya when she starts getting louder.

"I saw the news." Tanya takes in every scratch on my face with scathing hate. "You're house went up in fucking flames but here you are." She laughs with no mirth, her words and smirk bitchy as fuck. She gestures sarcastically around Nell' Ombra.

"You don't know anything," I hiss, keeping my own voice down when I really want to scream my lungs breathless.

"Why won't you stay away?! You have everything in a world far off from here but you can't miss a chance to soak up more attention can you. You're a sick, greedy bitch!"

Her voice turns into a shriek at the end. Tia's ears must hurt from the sound because she wakes up and bursts into tears. Alice begins her attempts to calm her down again, bouncing her on her hip.

"You know what I thought when I saw it?" She's stepping closer, goading me. Her face is void of any emotion as she speaks hateful words of a hellion bitch. "It would have been so fucking perfect if only the rest of your fucking family was in there to blow up with your miserable father and y—"

My fist connects with her face and she screams in pain, recoiling fast from me.

Every single thing I've been holding back since last night unleashes itself at once on the bitch in front of me. A release of control, a release of pretenses and false assurances that I'm fucking okay… I'm not okay and she fucking isn't going to be either.

Her hands come up to cup her nose, and then she's flying at me like a banshee, with blood dripping down into her mouth in a waterfall and staining her teeth. She goes straight for my neck. I grip her hair and pull fucking hard.

I'm not in control of my body and neither is she of hers because she has no choice but to follow me or her hair's getting ripped out in fucking chunks.

She's walking backwards but in my anger-blinded haste I don't fucking care. I care about absolutely fucking nothing. It's only when the cold hits me that I realize we're outside, far away from where Tia can be bothered by us, and I let the psycho bitch go.

"Understand that I am just humoring you. Born and raised by Wolves bitch, say one more fucking word against my family and I will lay your bulimic ass out."

Tanya screams and lunges at me. I sidestep quickly so I can swing around and lock her head in my good arm. My body aches but I'm too fucking pissed off to care.

I can hear James and Jasper speaking to Rosalie at the door, but they don't move toward us. Instead they lean against the wall and block Rosalie's way, letting me have this fight.

I remember the explosion and the fear that ran through me when I thought I was going to lose my dad, and then I hear her words in my head. Below the belt. Way below the belt. The image she painted of my entire family being in there, suffering in those agonizing flames… fucking _dying,_ hits me so hard and I hit her hard too, choking the bitch. There's so much anger in me it's like everything is happening in a bubble and I'm watching from the outside. She screams from pain when I tighten my hold and I hiss into her ear, meaning every single word I say.

"One fucking word out your slut mouth about my fucking family ever again and I really hope you have a good relationship with Jesus bitch because you're gonna fucking meet him." It's an oath. I throw her to the ground and she lands painfully at my feet, bracing herself with her hands to stop her face from colliding with the tarmac.

She remains where she is. Her mouth open and her eyes unblinking. And I'm the same, I remain standing over her, panting heavily. We're both in shock… adrenaline pumping wildly in us.

As my anger subsides, hers roars to life.

She's snaps out of her trance first and I see her scramble quickly to grab something from the ground. It's a bottle. Her hands are shaking so badly with anger though I'm surprised it stays in her grasp. She slams it to the floor by the neck and holds the broken shard up to me.

"Bitch seriously?" I cock an unimpressed brow, watching her get up. "You're going to stab me? Haven't you figured it out by now? I can take _you_ on my fucking _worst_ day." My body aches, and I'm exhausted from the exertion. Case and fucking point.

She bares her teeth at me in all her blood faced glory and throws her hand forward, elbow bent. The glass shimmers from the light as it moves at me. I'm about to grab her wrist but James and Jasper cut her off so fast it's insane. Jasper's body has lost its cool manner and drips with disturbing menace that visible on his face. An even scarier looking James is slowly advancing on Tanya.

Seeing them in their colors seems to snap her out of the harpy trance she's been in because she looks at the Fangs with pure, unadulterated fear, a look I've only ever seen her wear once before after she bitched me out in Edward's office.

"The fuck you think, Tan?" James laughs, there's no humor behind it. I suspect he's not excited about having her try to sneak up the second they had shit to take care of. "We'd leave her alone?"

Jasper sniggers appreciating the humor. "How far did you think we were?" Tanya doesn't answer but Jasper wasn't really interested in the answer. "Get her pretty mug the fuck out of here Laurent, I think that's enough schooling for one day."

Dreadlocks doesn't have to do much. With her stare raptly fixed on the two Fangs between us, Tanya takes a step back from me, then another, and another.

"Clean yourself up Tanya. You look like fucking shit." I hear Rose say from far off.

"La sirena." Jasper mutters. He and James turn back to me with a lazy smirk. A shiver runs down my spine because they're still in gang mode. Impish mischief plays in their eyes like it did when I got my ink done for their boy. "Feeling better?" he whistles.

Rosalie joins us, standing at my side with her arms folded and small smirk playing on her lips that makes her look so much like her cousins.

I respond to the three honestly, because I suddenly have tremendously less pain in my mind. "Loads…"

**_~.~.~D&D~.~.~_**

Rach showed up to pick me up from work and I'm currently waiting for her in the car outside the 7-Eleven while she picks up some tampons. I'm staying at her place so that I can get to school tomorrow. I tried calling dad to find out how he is but the line is busy. So is Jake's… I tried calling him to let him know he's in the clear with Charlie about his involvement with the Wolves but I think he's still upset with me, because after my second attempt to call, he switched his phone off completely…

"Are you okay?" Rach asks slipping back into the car. She drops her tampons on my lap and starts the car.

"I'm great. What's all the stuff in the back?"

She groans, "I spent _all_ of today helping Mrs. Claus pack and move stuff for Goodwill. That woman has accumulated a lot over the years. I was there since 6am -no fucking lie."

"Fuck me."

"I would my little Wolfy wonder but you look pretty fucked already." She sniggers when I flip her the bird. "Kidding babydoll. But yeah, how are you feeling? Those things don't look any better than they did yesterday, at least it's scabbing nicely though."

I stretch out my arm reflexively, "You know how when you work out and you feel okay but then you go to sleep and it's like the ache in your muscles sets through the night and when you wake up the next morning you hurt everywhere?"

Rach nods.

"It's like that." I lean my head back against the seat. The scab that's formed there irritates my scalp, it feels uncomfortable whenever my hair moves. I adjust my hoodie and sit at the right angle so it's no longer touching the seat.

"I wish it didn't happen…" Rach's whisper prompts me to look at her and I immediately regret opening my mouth because her eyes are brimmed with tears as she stares at the road.

"Fuck. I'm okay Rach," We reach a light and she reaches across and hugs me softly because she doesn't know which parts of me are injured. I snort. "You're just pissed 'cause your life size Barbie got damaged."

She laughs and snorts out her nose. "Puh-lease no one can damage my barbie. We did too much work on you when you were younger. Our handiwork is undamagable."

"Undamagable?" My brow cocks itself, I'm so confused.

Rach shrugs straight-faced, a moment passes and we're quiet, then we make eye contact and erupt in psycho giggles.

"Let's get home fast, I'm starving." Rach chews her lip contemplatively as we zip through the traffic and then she wiggles in her seat to get her hand in her pocket, and tosses me her phone.

She doesn't have to tell me anything. We laugh silently as I order a pizza because if Rachel's cooking doesn't kill us, mine will.

She snorts "Imagine surviving the house only to succumb to my culinary skills the next day… talk about tragedy."

We laugh so hard we're crying by the time she pulls up to her apartment building.

I stuff her tampons into my hoodie and grab one of the boxes for her when she opens the backseat.

The thing weighs a ton! My hand throbs but I keep it together, stupid fucking wrist. "Fuck Rach, what breed of obese midget did you kill?"

She laughs then heaves like I am when she lifts hers. It's no laughing matter. Shutting the door with her ass, she leans against the car trying to balance the big box and catch her breath.

"Damn, you arrrre a bitch." She curses the brown cardboard pirate style.

We struggle up the stairs and drop the boxes with breathless relief outside her door. Her neighbor is dueling in a very loud game of Assassins Creed, but the boxes are loud when they hit the ground so he still hears it through his open door. We wave when he sees us. He waves back then returns to his game and bitches out his TV because he's being attacked by a guard.

"I thought you said she was taking stuff to fucking Goodwill?" I gripe.

She nods and sucks in a deep breath. "She did." She says still breathless, she pants and goes on. "But I'm a strong believer that charity starts at home - and this is mine." She jabs her head at the door.

I double over laughing with her. Then Rach tosses me her keys, panting heavily. I don't blame her as I eye the boxes, these bitches left us winded.

"Shove these inside for me, I'm gonna go grab the last one." She heads back to the stairs.

"That one is huge, let me drop these inside and I'll come down and help you out Rach."

She nods making her ponytail bounce as she walks down the flight like the living dead.

I open the door, and attempt to shove one box in with my foot while carrying the other but I fail, toppling both when I see figures inside.

"_Aah!_" My scream comes out sounding like a bleating goat. "What the hell!"

Jake and Paul swing their heads around and laugh at me robustly. They are surrounded by smoke and they look so far from right… it's like they're high but it's different?

"Hey, Bell."

"Hey, Paul." I look at him weird. Why does he look like that? "What are you guys doing?"

"Relaxing." Paul answers again.

Jake isn't speaking… Paul notices my face fall and follows my eyes to Jake. I think he kicks him but I'm not sure. Jake still doesn't talk, he starts trying to move some stuff from the small table but I can't see what it is with the couch blocking.

"You're so banged up, Bell." Paul's mood does a 180, attracting my attention again because he's very angry. Did he not see the marks when I walked in? He's looking at it as if he's just noticed them. He hasn't seen me since the incident at the house though so I ignore it. "I'm going to fucking kill them. All of them."

Whoa! "Who?" I ask with my hands up.

"Anyone little sister." Paul growls, his eyes wide and wild, he's alert but he doesn't look it, he looks sleepy. What's going on? "Your electrician. Your power guy. Fucking anyone responsible. Look at you sis!" he insists. "Look at her Jake! She's torn up. She _bled._"

Paul is furious. His words affect Jake in some way because his jaw clenches but he still doesn't speak to me and I don't like the silent treatment.

"Why aren't you talking to me?"

"I'm not, not talking to you." Jake is articulate today? "We're talking now."

"Yeah but you weren't saying anything before."

"Why would I say anything? You're a big girl now sis. You can make your own decisions." His tone and insinuation cuts me to the bone…

My heart pounds against my ribcage. "I had to go, Jake. I didn't want dad to find out about you and the Wolves. He didn't by the way."

Jakes abnormal looking eyes shoot to me sharply, "I don't care! Let him find out! I just don't want you there anymore. Don't you get it! I've looked out for you all your fucking life and look at you," he glares at my scarred body with a mixture of horror and terror, "my kid sister is fucked up! Do you know what it's like knowing you're in danger, that I fucked up as your brother? And after that you think I want you anywhere near a rival gang? I'm fucking paranoid now! I almost had a fucking heart attack last night when I got that call from them in the hospital. And this morning I had to watch you cry in your sleep because you were in so much fucking pain and scared out your fucking mind. You didn't even let go of my hand! Do you even know that? You cried in your sleep from pain the entire time! _In your fucking sleep!_"

His words are slurring and his eyes are drooping but he's so angry and he cares so much. I can't do this to him, my eyes well up. I can't do this to him.

"Jake," I try explain that I have the same fears for his life as he does for mine. That's why I had to go...for him _and_ for Charlie because I had wanted to see the house if I had the chance. But he's not listening to me.

"Not once have you gone against something I've said. Not _once._" He shakes his head and turns around, resting his head against the couch like Paul is. "But you're old enough to make your own decisions now. You _decide_," he scoffs, "that you want to go and big brother has no say. What the fuck do I know? It's not like I should be the one looking out for you because that's my job. No, my kid sister is grown. So fucking grown that she wakes up one day and decides she wants to go out and protect me. You always listen, Bella. Always. What the fuck is going on? Nothing is right. The house is going up. Charlie is God knows where. I don't order you around but when I used to tell you stuff, you used to listen. What the fuck. It's not right. It's not—" His voice slurs so much that I can't catch the rest.

My feet move rapidly forward, "Jake, I'm sorry." I sob into my sleeve. "I'm so sorry. I didn't—"

"Quit." He says one word like that's all he can manage and I don't know if he means my apologies or my job. My feet freeze in place. I can't lie to him. I can't put him through this. He needs to know I'm not in any danger.

But I'm not focused on that solely anymore because Jake and Paul are seriously high as a kite, like _really_ high as a kite and I don't know why it irks me more than usual - but it does. Something isn't right with them. Jake callously turns away from me again to rest his head, dismissing me completely like nothing I have to say is important because he's spoken and that's that. I'm suddenly angry because this is bullshit. He's taking some other frustration out on me, something that I suspect has nothing to do with me at all.

I'm done. I know it. Anyone who knows me can see it too. I won't back down, it's not a request. "Give me something real."

The reply is harsh, biting and deadly, intended to silence, intended to second guess, "Real like fucking what, Bella?"

I don't flinch. I don't care, fuck it all. We're all bullshit. My look matches the voice, meeting it head on -venomous and unyielding. "The fucking truth."

"Bella, get your ass to bed, you have school tomorrow." Jake dismisses me, from his eyes alone I can tell he's going to give me nothing.

It feels like the room is spinning. Rage boils up in my body and my hands fist at my sides. I'm incapable of speaking for a long moment. The fog from their chain smoking is heavy in the air, it fills my lungs with every angry heavy breath I pull in. Seconds tick to minutes and Jake still doesn't say anything. Something in me finally snaps the fuck off. I walk forward and see Jake falling asleep. Paul is already out cold.

But I have to do this now, I can't wait anymore. I go up and tap Jakes face, he opens his groggy eyes but they threaten to close again. "Fine lie to my fucking face. I'll buy it Jake." He still doesn't answer me, he doesn't see me cry because he's lowered his head to his chest. "I'll buy all of it, if it makes you feel any better. But I won't be a part of it. I'm done with this bullshit. So I'll be honest with you brother because I really can't see you upset. I appreciate everything you've done for me. Every single thing. And I care about you just as much. I don't want you to get hurt either! Why would I? Jake, we're family, and when you're in danger it affects me too! Just as strongly! And I don't like you worried either… and I don't want to add to it. So here, I'll be fucking honest on behalf of the both of us. You don't have to worry about me at the restaurant because the Shadow Fangs won't hurt me," I take a huge shaky breath, strengthening my resolve because I'm now shit fucking scared. "Because Ed— Cullen won't let them… he really won't." I'm feeling unshakable fear as I speak the words that could change everything, "I don't think he's so bad. Jake, in fact I'm sure of it because… I'm dating him."

Jake grunts and I realize he's asleep. I go to tap him awake again because I have to tell him this tonight but a voice explodes from a completely different direction.

"_What. The. Fuck!?_"

I look up to the door quickly, Rach drops the box she's brought up on the others… but it's not the weight she pissed with right now.

"Isabella, the fuck!" She's using my full name and standing there wide eyed and fucking furious. "Get in the fucking room."

She doesn't even pause, she stalks forward and grabs my hand pushing me behind her - which is weird because her room is the other way - but makes sure I stay behind her as we walk, keeping me there until we're closer to her room when she sees the guys passed out on the couch. The relief on her face is immense. Rachel was scared?

She shoves me into the room and as she closes the door, from the new angle I see what Jake must have been pushing off the table. I see a couple of things but I don't have time to think about it. Rach slides open the window to the fire-escape, grabs Jake and Paul's jackets from her dresser, and climbs out, closing the window behind her when we're outside.

"Bella, Jake is not in that gang alone!" She explodes, desperate and crazed, like she'll slap me if that's what it takes for me to listen. It's cold out now and I left Edward's hoodie with Rosalie because it was messed with Tanya's blood. Rach shoves Jake's jacket in my hand and puts on Paul's one. "That is a gang, Bella! They will kill you! Even if it's not literally, you will not like the outcome."

I shake my head. What? "No matter how angry Jake is he would never—"

"You've never _seen_ him angry, Bella!" She yells sitting on a step. I follow her cue. The metal is cold under my ass. "He's never showed you that side! He keeps you far away from real Wolf dealings so that you _don't _see him like that. You've never seen him pissed. You've never pissed him off either because you always do as told! Bella, trust me," she grabs my hand and holds onto it, swinging around to face me, "do not under any circumstances open your mouth about that fucking again."

I pull my hand back, "I don't want to lie to Jake."

She breathes out in disbelief, throwing both hands in her hair and opening her ponytail. "Then leave Edward!"

"Rach, he's important. I can't explain it right."

Rach really doesn't seem interested in fighting me. She's back to her original issue. "Bella, swear to me that you will never try a stunt like tonight again. _Swear it._"

I take her hand in mine this time. "Rach, Jake—"

She must see where I'm going because she cuts me off angrily again. "He may be your brother Bella, but don't forget he's my cousin. And there are more eyes on the Wolves than just our boys. They will crush you and you will never have any freedom again. You can't go announcing shit like that on your fucking own."

"He's worried for nothing Rach... You should have seen him in there." She shuts her mouth tightly, biting her tongue. "Rach, I do not want to lie to him."

"He lies to you every day, Bella. They all do! To all of us! It's just how it is Bella, we're not like everyone else. And it's that way for a reason babe. Be smart Bella, we can't tell each other everything. We hide things from each other for a very good reason." She says meaningfully. "Did you tell Edward you're going to tell Jake?"

Fuck. I shake my head.

"Fucking hell, Bella. You want to tell Jake, then you make fucking sure Edward is right there with you. Do you understand me?" Rach isn't playing and her fear makes everything clearer to me too. I should be scared to.

"What if he finds out?"

"Then we lie through our teeth." She doesn't even think about it. Her answer is determined and she makes sure I'm getting her loud and clear. "We say anything we have to. Just like they do. Besides, Edward isn't sloppy. If Jake has to find out he'll make sure he's there to take the brunt." She's so nervous she's thinking out loud.

"This is messed up."

"We're all messed up." She scoffs.

I look at her closely for a spell and she knows what I'm doing because she looks away. "Wait. I don't get it tho'. Why are you so... neutral about the Edward thing...shouldn't you be breathing fucking fire?"

Rach's leg bounces up and down and she shakes her head from side to side in the negative, turning to look at me. "How long have I known you Bella? I know you're not an idiot. This is serious for you. God, you went to tell _Jake!_ You're in this thing deep."

She breathes out and huffs repeatedly fishing out cigarettes she stole from Paul's jacket. She looks down but starts speaking to me with her hair blowing in her face, it's to keep a barrier between us so she can pretend she didn't actually say anything to me. She's slower when starts speaking now.

"Last night, in the blink of eye, your entire life could have ended. That's how it is every day for us. We've got to live… And if I say no, it's not going to matter. You'll find a way to sneak around with him anyway and I won't able to look out for you. I went against my parents… moved out, to be with Paul. I'd be such a hypocrite…"

She shakes her head and screams to relieve her tension. Her voice carries through the night. "I don't want you to do what I did… I didn't see them for so long afterward… and we're just never going to be the same even though we speak now…"

I take her hand, "I'm sorry Rach." She squeezes mine back and smiles shaking her head.

"There's no win. But you want him. So I'm telling you this is your lesser of two evil options."

I don't say anything. I look at the cars passing by below. I follow the lights across the street.

"You've been around the gang more than we have," she laughs. "Honestly, it took you this long to get involved with a bad boy."

Rachel means what she's saying but there's also an act behind it. I gasp when I realize what's going on behind her humor… "Oh, my fucking god! You like him don't you!?"

"_Don't be fucking ridiculous, Bella!_" She shouts then lowers her voice. "The fumes must have fucked with your head. I do not like him."

"Then why no fight for me to end it with him? It can't just be faith in my sense, Rach."

She growls, ignited with frustration. "I used to know him when he was friends with the Wolves."

Excuse me? What?!

Her eyes grow too big with alarm for her small face. "Shit. Fuck. Fuck!"

"Rach, repeat that?"

She shakes her head but I grab her hand to stop her from leaving. She looks between me and the window panicking, "Bella, I shouldn't."

"Tell me! Rach, please. I'm so sick of being lied to. At least you don't do it to me!" If this is true, then this is a lie I was fed for _years._

"Oh, Bella. Don't look at me like that. I'm not like—" she groans and sits back down pushing her head between her legs and breathing. I think I gave her panic attack. Shit! I rub her back and when she's ready she straightens up after a moment and there's regret and passiveness painted all over her features. All traits that are just not Rachel. "They knew him, okay. And there was a fallout…and it's been bad ever since."

"Knew him how?" I press, grabbing her cigarettes and lighting up. It's getting colder outside, the frigid temperature is numbing my cheeks.

"It was a long time ago, Bella. It doesn't even matter." Her face tells me it matters, to her it does. "The Grey Wolves were just coming up and so were the Shadow Fangs. They weren't even fully established yet, so you know; with numbers came strength…" She's reluctant to go on again. A moment passes and I don't know what she thinks of but it makes her continue. "They were meant to pull a job together, a big one."

"Meant to?" What went wrong?

She nods, reading my mind. "Meant to. Things didn't go as planned…"

"They got caught?" Jake was never arrested,was he? I'd remember something like that.

I don't like the sound of her voice when she continues. "The Shadow Fangs did." She turns to face me, her face imploring me to understand what she's saying. "The boys, our boys, set them up to take the fall."

What? No! I don't realize I've actually said the words until she responds to it by nodding her head and taking the cigarette from me.

She takes a long drag. "They were supposed to use the money they were getting to buy off this building in Forks. They were supposed to be partners and open a garage up, but that was about the same time Sam was trying to get The Den."

"So they took the money and the Shadow Fangs were out of the way because they got the heat for it...?" My stomach turns and Rach's expression tells me my guess is accurate.

"Cullen's cousin got time for it. Juvi."

I shut my eyes tightly. Oh my fucking God… Jasper.

"_But_ what the boys weren't counting on was that the others would manage to get away… Or that Edward would get rid of R-fucking-D and get the territory. The feud between them was on ever since and it's very dangerous. They _hate_ each other." She says emphatically.

"This is—I mean… No… Really? What the fuck?"

"I want to meet him."

"Huh?"

"Edward." She says meaning business, "I want to see him or I'm not helping you."

I nod but she still doesn't make sense. "Rach, you just told me how badly our boys hate them and how fucking pissed they are at our side… Why do you trust him?"

She takes a breath, followed by a long pull from the cigarette and looks out at the twinkling lights in the cold night. "Because Edward saved me once. From a guy outside my job at Call-A-Bargain… and that was after the fallout. I didn't even really know him but he did it even though I was Paul's girlfriend. Edward is _not_ a saint but he's no more a sinner than our guys."

Edward didn't tell me any of that. Then I hear his voice in my head all of the times when he insinuated I didn't know as much about them as I thought I did. But why didn't he just tell me. He's always honest with me. I bite down on my fist to stop my gasp. He didn't want to ruin the image I have of my world for me even though he hates Jake.

"We've got immeasurably fucked up lives Bella. It isn't fair but it is what it is, and it's what we've got to work with. Jacob is _in_ this and he can't get out. None of them can. Even us. They play their parts and they stay at the forefront of power in La Push because if they don't Bella, this shit is real, they'll be dead and opening a way for another gang faster than any of us can comprehend." She isn't lying. This is a cold reality that I know for sure. Be the baddest or fall off. "But the truth is for this to happen, they're the baddest in La Push. And Bella, the good and the bad... we're _family._" Now that I know the truth Rach is reminding me there's no walking away from that. It's true. I nod at her and we wake up. It's cold as a witch's tit outside. It's probably going to snow soon.

"Rach."

"Hmm." She says sliding the window open.

I tug on Paul's jacket, so she turns around. "Thank you."

She looks at me baffled and laughs quietly. "For what?"

I stuff my hand into Jakes jacket to keep warm and feel something in his pocket. I pull it out and smile at her. "Telling me the truth."

She sobers immediately and nods at me. "You're welcome… But Bella promise me…"

Her voice drowns out in my mind when I see the tiny packet in my hand and the white residue in the bottom corners. I fist it in my palm not giving a fuck that it's the one JC hurt and it hurts like hell. My head rapidly starts making sense of what I saw… Jake's irritable behavior, his depressed and random rambling, and his tiredness… He wasn't high… Jake was _crashing…_ _The coke wore off._

"There's a lot you don't know, Bella." Rach repeats with meaning, watching the reality dawn on me. This time I believe her and hear what she's really saying. Through my eyes she can see it dawning on me. "We know who they are but don't forget what they are. He's a good brother, they are, but they are bad gangsters just like the Shadow Fangs. Bella, promise me you won't tell them anything, and that you won't try anything stupid by yourself like that again?"

I look her in the eyes and see the seriousness in them… coupled with the fear... as she waits for me to promise, and this time I have no idea what to say...?

**~.~.~**_** Thank you for reading. **_**_Share your thoughts, love or hate. Hope all of you are well xoxo Kat;)~.~.~_**

**_Prompt Status CH14:_**_ Full chapter posted here. _

Authors Note: Again, if we missed any errors please forgive me for this chap, it was rushed because I had to hand in my personal laptop. Mentioned at the start that answers will come as the plot allows or the fic will be over in one chapter, this chap offered some of them, and there'll be more to come, I promise;) Chap 15 will have more of the nice stuff for you, I'll let you know on Twitter when the teaser is up (atKittyTylz), I won't have a laptop for a while sorry. Dine and Dash was nominated on The Lemonade Stand with a whole host of brilliant stories, thank you, it made my year, the site is amazing so be sure to browse and show them love.

I was asked for fic recs while I was on hiatus so here's some I love: _Flirting With Death_ by _PunkPrincessPixie_, Possessward/Hoboward/Gangward/Inkward/Inkella, it's got all things sexy and it knocked my socks off, and _You Took It All Away_ by _DullyBeautiful04_, Darkward/Mobward/Reformward/Brokenella, by the last chap I was breathless. Two fantastic stories from two fantastic authors. Be warned though, both have dark themes (different ones) at some point or the other, but they are brilliant. Enjoy your week, take care and be safe, much love, Katie;)


End file.
